The Enigma Chronicles: Sedition
by Rocketlord6485
Summary: In a time of severe misrule, Sir Aaron and his fellow Aura Guardians must battle their way through a civil war built on treasonous roots! This story, while set in medieval times, takes place in the "Giovanni Chronicles Saga"/Anime timeline. However, it CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE!
1. The First of Seven

**(A/N:** I wasn't going to work on this mini-series until later this month but I've had free time lately. This story takes place in the medieval-ish era of the Pokémon Anime series, which would be about over a thousand years ago; when the Aura Guardians were abundant in numbers. And for those of you who've been reading my "_Giovanni Chronicles Saga"_, this story does fall within that timeline as well, and will also establish the setup for the third installment in the series. This short story will consist of fifteen chapters. Don't expect to understand the situation of this opening scene; it was purposely written to be vague and hopefully suspenseful.**)**

**************Disclaimer: **Pokemon and its characters are the property of Satoshi Tajiri, 4kids productions, and Nintendo. I do not own any of the rights. This Disclaimer goes for not only this chapter, but the ones to follow.

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 1: The First of Seven

The rounded baby blue eyes of the mystic tree's anomaly fell open; footsteps were approaching, rapidly and without any indication of hesitancy. The tree's trusted keeper repeatedly fluttered its sleepy orbs and, in one swift motion, descended from its hidden niche above the glistening energy source of the tree, staying out of sight from the unknown invader. It agilely levitated behind a cluster of rooted crystals and peaked through the gap in between. Tilting its head slightly to the right, it squinted its eyes for a more vivid visual of the figure.

The human, middle-aged man was of imposing build, yet opulent posture, and was clothed in the flaunting red garments of prodigious monarch. The man sported a mustache and goatee of distinct platinum gold, and his head of hair, very short and worn in a Caesar cut, was just as spotless blonde. His eyes of golden ember, however, carried the most intimidating impression; they were always intent and focused, no matter the environment.

The squatter of Mew's domain was none other than King Eldar of Cardinal Castle. The phantom Pokémon recognized him as the belated heir of the highly secluded kingdom that dwelled in the outskirts of the mountain diapason. And for mysterious purposes, he would often visit the great tree and explore its crystal-ridden entrails, almost as though he were hunting for something of value.

Cradling a bundle of shabby cloth in his arms, Eldar didn't seem to notice Mew as he slowly approached the tree's energy source; The Cavern of Light, the name given to Tree of Beginning's foundation, sheltered a vertical shaft of sunlight, provided by the Legendaries themselves to maintain the tree's natural functions. After all, the tree was a living organism, and the blue crystals scattered about the ancient home absorbed their energy from that same shaft of sunlight. It was means of distributing various nutrients throughout the divine and living rock formation.

From a safe but close enough distance, Mew looked on curiously as Eldar knelt before the shaft of light and discarded the blanketing rags from the treasured possession in his arms. However, bizarrely enough, the possession turned out to be but a mere infant boy, no older than a week. A powerful sensation riddled up the Pokémon's spine, a sensation of power that Eldar had yet to detect for himself.

The peasant child placed upon the rigid ground at the king's feet wailed and writhed with no self-restraint! These bewitching surroundings, they brought on a frightening impression that this poor newborn couldn't seem to tolerate.

Frowning, Eldar mustered the child closer to his knees and began stroking the baby's spiky mess of jet-black hair. Afterward, he elevated his eyes to the shaft of light pouring down from the roof of the massive cavern; it was not reacting to the child's presence as he had predicted. This only meant one thing. _"He is not one of the seven.", _Eldar thought to himself, slightly disappointed by this most unfortunate outcome. _"He is not one of True Guardians of Aura. I was mistaken, all along." _

Still lingering in its hiding spot, Mew telepathically traced the king's private thoughts and, at that moment, understood the situation; Eldar was apparently convinced that the boy possessed the gift of wielding Aura and had brought the child to the tree to attest his omen. But the tree, however, was showing no response to the poor soul's presence. Nonetheless, Mew kept a close eye on the scene!

And at that moment, a ground surrounding Eldar and the infant boy had shifted upward in one swift and sudden movement! Three oversized braille Pokémon, whom were known as the guardian Regi trio, popped out from beneath the surface of the stone cavern!

Eldar immediately recognized these innate beings; the three legendary golems were originally constructed by their king, Regigigas, to serve as additional guardians of the Tree of Beginning and to extinguish those not worthy of passing through the sacred dominion!

Realizing that the golems had arrived solely to exterminate the giftless child, Eldar stood up and slowly backed away from imminent bloodbath. "You'll be with your mother and father soon.", He hummed in a feigned show of remorse, speaking in the distinct Old English dialect of his Kingdom. "And soon, I'll locate the True Guardian of Aura." With those words spoken, he carefully watched the boy cry out in terror as Regi trio moved in to attack!

Mew knew all too well that the newborn would not be able to defend himself! Camouflaging itself to blend in with its environment, Mew made a dash for the cavern's sunlight source, unseen, and merged with the tree's sacred energy to grant the peasant boy the power he needed to protect himself!

The florescent shaft suddenly emitted a blinding flash just as Mew impaled the spectrum! Eldar lifted his head to the source of the infraction and a smile formed from the corners of his lips! He shielded his eyes from the blast of sunlight and waited for the transaction to reach completion.

As soon as it ended, Eldar lowered his armed and looked on in awe; the tree's sunlight shaft had returned to its primary flow... but the boy, still encircled by the approaching golems, was now immersed in a gaseous shimmer of light! And the various crystal formations that infested the cavern were also illuminating that same glow!

The infant boy opened his mouth and let out an elongated squeal, and the air around him erupted into a massive shockwave of Aura, which instantly launched the golems afar in one brutal sweep!

"Ah, an Aura Pulse!" The king's plotting smile broadened to one unrecognizable; all along, he had been aware of Mew's presence, thus inciting the perfect trap. He turned his head to find the golems retreating beneath the ground, and a mocking rush of laughter escaped his lips! Afterward, he moved in towards the child, whom was no longer radiating that baffling energy. He stood over the still infant, noticing the drastic shift in his features; he was calm and grinning, moreso than an indulged baby should. "So, you do posses the gift!"

"It's just as I told you, Eldar.", The soft and almost angelic voice of a young woman sounded from behind.

Eldar spun on his heel to find a shroud of black tendrils vegetating from the thin air in front of him.

From the corridor within, a slender figure in a jumpsuit and a eerie doll mask appeared. Behind her, the time-travel fairy itself flurried in tow, still retaining that peculiar pink skin texture and eyes that appeared lifeless and spellbound. These two savages usually spelt trouble, given their ability to disrupt the very fragile nature of time and space. "His Aura has been unlocked.", The doll-faced woman continued, pointing towards the child. "A sacred gift from the Legendaries, I suspected as much. And he is one of the chosen seven."

Eldar raised a brow to her. "You're certain?"

She remained perfectly still as she spoke. "If you don't believe me, let fate decide. The end result will always be the same. I know all that there is to know" Her nearly suppressed tone still managed to hold a carefully structured armor of confidence, one that surpassed his own in nearly every aspect.

Eldar found it cocky in deeper meaning, however. She knew things that he did not. And she could predict his every move, thought, and crafted intention. Yet, he maintained his composure. He cared little for the time-traveler's services, whether they be beneficial or paradoxical. "So be it.", He spoke as glanced down again to his prodigy to be. "The Guardians of Emerald Kingdom should be the ones to care for him. He belongs to their faction, after all. And raising him myself would only attract their suspicions, so I'll have to tend to matters... delicately."

The woman nodded. "Then go about the most consequent intentions. We can't afford to fail the prophecy. None of us can."

"Don't patronize me, woman.", Eldar warned her in a low growl. Judging by his tone, he was still a bit skeptical of all this, despite the scene that had just unfolded in front of him only minutes ago.

The masked woman folded her hands behind her back, her tone still as steady yet affectionate as ever. "So, you still doubt that the blood of the boy is among the chosen?" She sighed, waving him off with her hand in a slight brushing motion. "Like I said, the future is written... but only if you play your part. And I've already played mine." She then threw a hard glance to the subject itself, her eyes concealed by the black sockets of the white mask plastered over her visage. "As for Aaron, his fate is inflexible to our influence."

Eldar merely shook his head. "Then why must you impose on a time and place unbelonging to you?"

"Me? Impose?" A harmony of sweet laughter played from under her haunting disguise. "You have it all wrong, Eldar. I'm only here to make sure things run as smoothly as possible." Lifting her arms, the black tendrils of the dark portal summoned by her Celebi reappeared beyond her shoulder. "But my presence here has expired, so I'm afraid I can't stick around for the fun." The woman bowed to the king, which was almost a sarcastic gesture, and slowly receded into the time portal.

With that, the king in red robing watched as the witch of the future and her Celebi vanished in flow with the black essence that consumed them at once!

"Don't even think to spurn my warning.", Her voice echoed out to him from nowhere in particular. "It'll be the first mistake you ever make. Count on it."

"'First?'" Another smirk brightened King Eldar's features! "So, the future truly DOES serve in my favor." He spared the child of Aura one last examination as his throat rumbled with sinister laughter. "Try to at least make these next few decades interesting, young Aaron. It's the least you could do for me!" With his task achieved, he carried the future guardian out from the tree's interior cavern, leaving the power-expended Mew to look on to the king's hasty exit, both distraught and afflicted.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(Next Chapter: **Twenty-two years will have passed. Seeds of war will be planted... and only Sir Aaron will be able to sense the disturbance that threatens his kingdom.)


	2. The Passage of Aura

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 2: The Passage of Aura

**Twenty-two Years Later**

There was not a sound as fog draped itself over the mountainous lands, encasing it in a grey mist. And within the belly of the Cameran forest, two figures were poised among an assembly of towering trees; one human and one Pokémon.

The Aura Pokémon planted his feet firmly against the ground, tightened the blindfold coiled around his head and covering his eyes, and took his stance. Slowly, he inhaled a steady breath and released it moments later, easing into his whist surroundings. He could feel the distinct presence of his instructor behind him and knew that he was observing with full attention. "I . . . I won't fail you, Sir Aaron."

The Pokémon's spectator shook his head, having intercepted the Pokémon's telepathic message. "This exercise isn't about ME, Lucario. It's about YOU." Aaron, now a grown man of twenty-two years, as well as a royal knight to his kingdom of Rota, stood focused in the mist-sheeted forest that resided in the mountain vicinity of his homeland. All around him, the wispy trees whistled in the morning winds. The abundant fog spated back and forth in a gentle breeze. The peaceful environment served splendidly for the training of his pupil, Lucario. "Are your ready to begin?"

"Yes, master.", Lucario acceded calmly, his body still and waiting. He knew he had to patient with himself. After all, this was one of those few training techniques he often failed to complete; Log Dodging. It was an exercise invented by the early Aura Guardians to demonstrate a wielder's innermost focus. And now Lucario had to utilize that focus to somehow touch upon the vibrations and motions of his surroundings. But he had to reassure his master that he was ready. "This won't be at all difficult, sir."

However, the Aura Master wasn't so certain. "Are you sure about that?", He wondered in all seriousness and warning. "Remember, Lucario, that this is to see if you can clear your mind and focus!"

At that moment, several wooden logs, each tied to a branch hanging from the overhead treetops, began rushing towards Lucario, swinging down from the sky like lumber pendulums! Still blindfolded, the overconfident Lucario tried to dodge each incoming log and was rather successful in the beginning, being especially quick on his feet. His Aura, however, was serving little purpose, for the Pokémon was sneakily trying to work in his extrasensory abilities to pinpoint his surroundings, instead of attempting to relegate his Aura.

Within the first few moments of the trial, Aaron could already sense that Lucario's Aura was not being fully or properly exerted; the Pokémon's confidence was fading just as quickly as his senses were withering.

And as expected, several moments after starting, the heat of the struggle had caught up to Lucario and he found himself losing the faint visuals around him. The outlines of the objects were simply not visible! This caused a panic inside him, allowing the logs to knock him off his feet the moment he was at a loss for movement! Lucario hit the ground with a loud thump and he clutched at his bruised shoulder-blade, letting out a small grunt.

Once the logs had come to a still, Aaron stepped forth into the foggy margin and carefully helped his student back to his feet, placing a gentle hand on the Pokémon's injury. "Control and restraint over your emotions are the very basics of Aura.", Aaron reminded him while deploying his own soothing energy to lessen his pupil's physical pain. "If you let your emotions best you, your Aura will no longer be effective. Just by adding the element of fear is, at times, enough to sway one's Aura."

Brushing himself off, Lucario discarded the blindfold and glanced up into his master's intense sapphire eyes. "F-fear?"

Aaron nodded, pointing towards one of the suspended logs near them. "The fear of if the logs will hit you. The anxiety is shown at any time you may lose your footing. Always remember, Lucario, that almost anything can alter Aura, from something big... to something small and subtle."

Ashamed, Lucario lowered his gaze to the ground, shuttering his eyes in self-pity.

But Aaron reached around to give him a friendly pat on the back. Obviously, he wasn't upset. In fact, he preferred to see Lucario learning things at gradual pace. There was no need to rush. "And for the first few moments of the exercise, you seemed to be very aware of what what happening around you.", The wise knight complimented while tipping his feathered hat off to his apprentice in a gesture of cordiality. "For one such as yourself to have made it this far without even knowing the basics, that is quite the accomplishment."

Though Lucario was still somewhat dejected by his own reckless fault, he managed a grateful reply. "Thank you, master..." He looked up and watched his youthful teacher reassemble the field for further practice; his cape and navy-blue hair swishing in the wind, his tall and slender body so graceful in movement. _"He bears the appearance and attitude of a true Aura user. But... why can't I?" _

"Try not to rely too heavily on your Psychic for this exercise."

Lucario jerked back to his senses upon the suddenness of the words directed at him. He shot a baffled expression to Aaron, who had just finished the preparations. "Why is that?"

"Your Psychic is a weapon of the mind. And the mind is the residence of the emotions you feel flowing through you. So, you see, the result reflects the source.", He explained. "You cannot allow your emotions to influence how you draw on your Aura. Such a compromise could prove harmful to both yourself and others."

This philosophy seemed to contradict everything Lucario had been taught about the effect of emotions on one's Aura. "But you said that emotions are not compatible with Aura in ANY sense!"

"Yes, that's right. There is no Aura if it is not being driven by the balance within yourself.", He further elaborated for his pupil to hearken. "Once one's Aura has been tampered by negative emotions, it becomes nothing more than a destructive defection."

Lucario swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. A powerful sense of fear was tapping into his Aura again, something he knew he had to banish. Taking a deep breath and swallowing as much of his anxiety as he could, the he reassigned his gaze to Aaron, his telepathic speech practically stuttering. "So... how do I repress my emotions?"

The knight couldn't help but chuckle at the Pokémon's unintended arrogance. "That's... not really how it works.", Aaron spoke with an indulged grin."You don't repress your emotions. Simply assert your authority over them and push them to back of your conscience."

"But... how do I-"

"You must balance yourself through body, spirit, AND mind. You can't just rely on one." Aaron could still sense Lucario's lingering tension. Really, he couldn't blame the Pokémon for not excelling at an art he had yet to fully comprehend. Mastering Aura was all about balance. Balance was the basis for all life. And he needed Lucario to understand this. "Once you are balanced, you will find the inner control you need to properly use your Aura." Aaron spread his arms out to the obstacle before him. "And for this exercise, you will need your Aura, not Psychic, to visualize your surroundings."

Lucario surveyed his foggy atmosphere; how the remaining logs gently swayed with the gentle breeze that cut through the complicating haze, seemingly taunting him into repeating his failure all over again. And he dared not make a fool of himself again, not in front of Aaron.

Even through silence, Aaron could pick up on his pupil's growing distress, along with his obvious reluctance to attempt the exercise again. "Even Aura Guardians make mistakes, Lucario, so don't feel bad.", He coerced his dear friend and student with positive reinforcement. "We learn from our failures! You can't expect to get it just right the first time. And you know something? It took me a while to master this same exercise, too!"

Lucario's eyes shot up to the human's youthful face, stunned. He had been with Aaron for years and not once detected a fault in his Aura skills, which made it nearly impossible for him to imagine his master having ever blundered at something so basic as dodging logs. "You... were just like me at one time?"

Aaron nodded and slouched against a tree, his arms neatly folded and propped upon his chest as he re-accounted the memories."I was only a boy, training under Master Kota at the time." Much to Lucario's keen knowledge, he was referring to the Aura-wielding Master that headed Emerald Kingdom's council of guardians, whom had not so long ago instructed Aaron in the ways of utilizing Aura. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing he taught me: effort builds Aura, failure builds character. No matter what the circumstances, you'll experience the best of both worlds. And it will make you both stronger and wiser in the end!"

The inspiring words struck a cord with Lucario, compelling him to step forth and ready for the obstacle once more. Aaron's story had served as a stroke of confidence, much to his fortune. He'd have to employ that motivation to his advantage.

Once Lucario had reapplied his blindfold and taken his position between the pair of trees that would pendent the logs, Aaron proceeded to commence the exercise and the wooden logs were again released!

Lucario stood absolutely still as the logs came driving towards him! But alas, the Aura within him... it was not responding in the manner Aaron had explained. He could not sense the Aura of the logs, ergo he could not sense the logs! Refusing to call upon his Psychic to cheat through the lesson, Lucario simply had no other option but to stand there blankly, allowing one of the lumber targets to brutally hammer into his pelvis! "Agh!"

"Lucario!" Aaron rushed over to the site, cleverly evading the logs with speedy maneuvers, and dragged Lucario's fallen body to the foot of his spectating tree. He knelt down before the groaning Pokémon and pulled off his blindfold, carefully propping his head up on his lap. "Lucario, what happened-"

But before Aaron could finish, Lucario jumped to his feet in fury! "Those infernal logs, they are inanimate objects!", He growled bitterly, trying his best to express a point to Aaron without outright disrespecting him. "They possess no Aura for me to reach out to! How can I possibly sense their movements?"

Unhappy with his apprentice's apparent attitude, Aaron sighed to himself and stood to his feet. "I'm not asking you to sense the movement of the logs, Lucario.", He calmly explained. "Use your Aura to SEE them, not SENSE them. Clear your mind. Relax your body. Reach out to your inner spirit. Allow yourself to focus. Then, call upon your Aura... and let it act your eyes!"

Lucario couldn't help but object to the simplicity of Aaron's demands! "Sir, it's just... it's impossible! It cannot be done!"

Aaron bit his bottom lip in slight concern. Looking back, however, when he had pledged to raise Lucario in the ways of the divine arts, he knew that not every experience of the process would be child's play. "You mustn't give up so easily, Lucario." He drew closer to the creature, setting his loving and tender gaze in lock with the hopeless Pokémon's. "You need to trust in yourself. The Aura within you is all that you require... so just devote yourself to what it can do for you."

Still, no response from Lucario.

Aaron sighed again, having been left with only one other choice. He lifted his intent gaze again. "Would you prefer a demonstration?"

Hesitantly, Lucario nodded. "That... would be most helpful, master."

Aaron returned the modest reply with a smile. "Alright, then." He set up the logs without complaint and took his stance between the trees, tightly securing his mystic glove over his hand as he did so. He took the blindfold from Lucario and tied it around his eyes. And without breaking concentration or movement, he spoke out to his observer. "Watch and learn, my young student. Pay close attention."

Standing out of harm's way, Lucario nodded, despite Aaron's inability to psychically acknowledge it.

The wooden logs were then released! They came at Aaron from all possible sides, leaving only a few inches for him to evade everything! The Cameran Knight moved swiftly and smoothly! He was at full balance and composure, allowing his Aura to grant him sight through the blindfold! "Don't just act, but feel.", He spoke he as skillfully danced with the swiveling lumber. "Let the Aura guide you. Let it feel for you. Trust in it. Allow it to light the darkness that blinds you... so that it may give you the gift of sight!"

Lucario couldn't help but be amazed by his master's precision and timing, not to mention how well he was maintaining his focus! And the way the knight's body swayed so artfully with the will of his Aura, it was almost as if Aaron's powers were actually conducting his body! _"He's... he's brilliant!", _Thought Lucario as he watched with both eyes staring agape!

And without breaking a sweat, Aaron came to a still just as the logs did the same. He untied his blindfold and glanced towards Lucario, a smile glistening from his features as he spoke to the learner with an encouraging tone in his voice. "It's your turn, Lucario. You can do it. I know!"

Shaking off his daze, Lucario nodded and retrieved the blindfold from his master. As soon as it was plastering his sights, he assumed his form and stood, waiting. _"The Aura... is with me."_ And with that thought left to inspire him, the exercise incited! He felt the first log passing right by his ear, causing him to slightly panic. However, he quickly reassembled his sturdy posture and poised himself in a controlled stance! He was suppressing his panic and strain, bolstering his focus, and balancing the fight for control within himself; his mind was at ease, his spirit was quelling, and his body was finally untensing. And when the third log was about to hit him, he saw something. The darkness of the blindfold faded as he almost saw his surroundings, despite the fact that he was blinded! Like in a dense fog, he saw the log appearing right before his eyes, and just barely evaded it! The first log that had passed his ear only moments before now swung back from the other side, and, strangely enough, he could feel it approaching him and ducked out of harm's way, this time doing so in a very reposeful motion!

Aaron watched his pupil prevail in his training and lifted a proud smile to the sight beheld.

And Lucario, so entranced in his concentration, held little emotion to his movements, which was indefinitely a safe measure. His Aura was amplifying, conferring upon him the gift of sight and allowing him to more clearly perceive the environment! And after a few minutes, the fog clouding his vision faded almost entirely! He could now see the logs long before they could hit him! Yes, he had done it!

"Good, that's enough.", Proclaimed the knight in blue.

Upon intercepting those instructions, Lucario sprang up into the air and landed on the other side of the obstacle field, several feet away from the battering logs. His Aura Sight vanished all at once and he peeled the blindfold from his eyes, looking across to Aaron with an almost stunned expression. Had he really succeeded?

Aaron noticed the Pokémon's look of bewilderment and let out a slight chuckle, which earned a grin in response. Giving a nod of approval to his student, Aaron closed the gap between them as he crossed between the pair of trees. He stood before his Pokémon, congratulating him with another silent smile.

Lucario relaxed his shoulders and smiled right back. "Thank you."

Aaron shrugged, laughing. "You did that all on your own. I had nothing to do with it! You saw it through step by step and learned to fully trust in the power within you." He placed a hand upon Lucario's untaxed shoulder. "You made me proud today, Lucario."

He looked up at his master, eyes wide and in awe due to to Aaron's commendation "R-really?"

"Why is that surprising? You're constantly improving in your skills.", Sir Aaron told him, another gentle smile on his handsome face. "It won't be too long before you meet the rank of master."

Lucario blushed, thankful for the blue fur covering his cheeks. "I highly doubt that will happen."

"Not with that attitude, it won't!", Snickered the blue jackal. "You need to keep yourself motivated, is all."

Lucario nodded. "Right, of course." He felt somewhat silly for having forgotten the most important of his studies he had learned back at the palace. "The Passage of Aura. It will strengthen the confidence I need."

Again, Aaron chuckled. "Well, it certainly did the job TODAY!"

The weight had been lifted off of Lucario's shoulders all at once. Aaron had the tendency to do that for him, what with his loving companionship and constant encouragement. He was lucky to be training under an Aura Master so patient and understanding. It made his training feel less burdensome. _"He should be the one heading Emerald Kingdom's Council of Guardians. He's earned it." _

Aaron made his way back across the training grounds to recollect his signature staff that lied against the old oak he had been watching Lucario's progress from. But just as he reached for it, a sharp and painful sensation shot through him, followed by a feeling of extreme awareness; there was a dark disturbance in the flow of the Aura! Aaron fell forward against the bulk tree, just barely holding himself up as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Master!" Lucario jogged to his master's side in that instant, aware that the knight's Aura was becoming troubled. "Master, are you alright?"

"I-I think so.", He panted, his left hand hoisting himself up against the tree while his right hand clutched at his aching chest. He didn't know what was causing this discomfort, nor how powerful a disruption it was to the balance of nature. But Aura had sensed it. That much he could ascertain.

Lucario trembled beside the human. "Is something wrong?"

Aaron pulled away from the tree once the internal disquiet had lessened and turned to his pupil with a concerned frown. "I sure hope not..."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(Next Chapter: **Aaron reflects on his childhood teachings and how it forbids the one thing he deep down may want more than anything.**)**


	3. Emotions

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 3: Emotions

**Flashback: Nine Years Prior**

Fourteen-year-old Aaron, knowing he was late, hurried through the castle halls of the Aura-Wielders Sanctum and through one of the many exits, which led straight to the Cameran Forest. With his gear in tow, he raced deep into the mountains, following the marked trail that led to the kingdom's training grounds. Up ahead, he spotted cluster of individuals congregating around a tall-like figure. _"Master Kota! Figures he'd be instructing the one day I'm late to practice..."_

Kota was a tall and broad-shouldered man, cloaked entirely in brown robing. His hair was black and worn in long dreadlocks, though he managed to keep most of his dreads tied into a low ponytail. He also had thick sideburns, thick eyebrows, and violet eyes of knowing truth, both of which sparkled through dark and dusk. Though Kota was a leading member of the Emerald Kingdom Council of Guardians, he still scheduled time to instruct newcomers in the ways of the mysterious art, most of which belonged to his faction. Aaron, however, was one of Kota's few students whom resided in a separate kingdom from his own.

Aaron tried to sneak his way into the group without Kota noticing, but was unsuccessful when his best friend, Pondo, excitedly squealed his name upon sighting the late attendee. "Aaron! Where have you been! We didn't think you were coming!"

At that outburst, all heads turned towards Aaron, including Kota's.

Aaron froze, letting out a hopeless breath and throwing a displeased glance to his fellow knight in training, whom was just now realizing his mistake.

"_Late again."_ The frowning Aura Master saw young Aaron approaching to the front of the group. And as he came near, he turned his head away from the boy and began explaining the situation to the rest of the students aligned between the tallest pair of trees. "Seeing as how Aaron wasn't able to join us any sooner, let's review the basics one more time."

As Kota went on repeating his teachings, Aaron quietly shuffled his way to Pondo's side and lent him a irate whisper. "Thank you kindly for that role-call back there."

Pondo sighed and shrugged only slightly, trying to maintain an attentive posture. "What can I say? My mouth's got a mind of its own."

"No kidding.", Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes. "So, what have I missed so far?"

Pondo swallowed nervously. "We're... about to begin a new exercise, by the looks of it."

Aaron wore an expression of bafflement, his whispering growing louder. "Huh? Are... are you certain? Without warning?"

"I'm pretty sure I just gave you warning." Pondo was matching his friend's anxious display. But he kept his eyes leveled to the front of the group.

And naturally, Aaron did the same.

"Master, how many types of Aura Control are there?", A young, female Lucario asked.

"Three, ma'am; offensive control, defensive control, and technical control.", Kota answered without even mulling it over. "But it's how you CHANNEL your Aura that defines your ability to handle it. And once you HAVE a channeled it, you'll come to perceive your manner of control over it."

"And how are these different from each other?", A young wielder cut in abruptly.

"As its title makes it sound obvious, offensive control is used for attacking. Pokémon have a natural aptitude for this type, while humans have a harder time with it. As a result, defensive control is where humans are at an advantage over Pokémon. Technical control, on the other hand, is easily used by both, and is mostly used for detecting enemies, and dodging attacks; essentially the methods of DIRECTLY wielding Aura.", Kota replied extensively, giving an overdose of explanation which would cause most students to call him a show-off afterward. "Alright, as you all know, the most basic and most needed technical display of Aura would be Aura Vision, so we'll be working on that today. Aura Vision will allow you to scout ahead to the far distance, as well as dodge attacks. It also allows you to sense the Aura around you, which will make it all the more easier for you to control your own techniques. And yes, even for those of you who depend on a specific in-born Cho'moken to implement your talents, the basic Kakureiro training excerises are still required for you to gain a concentrated control over your Aura."

Aaron leaned to his right to whisper something in Pondo's ear...

But Kota caught him in the act and called him on it, doing so in a most composed and sarcastic manner. "Aaron, since you've already demonstrated your inability to schedule a simple morning training session, let's see if you can accomplish at least one task today. You'll go first."

"But... how do we do this?", Aaron asked hesitantly. "I barely know anything about using my Aura!"

Kota ignored the boy's objections and selected a few of the other students to make the necessary preparations. "Zang, ready his armor. Mika, fetch the blindfold!"

At those instructions, the older children snickered to themselves and scattered about the training grounds!

"B-but I-" Before Aaron realized it, his fellow students had strapped him up with a leather cuirass and a blindfold, dragging him off to the center of the forest clearing in jolly amusement!

Off to the side, Aaron's dear friend Pondo could only stand by helplessly.

Kota watched patiently as the cackling flock of adolescents scurried away from the blinded and disoriented child, leaving him defenseless in the midst of the forest glade. Once all of the students were rallied behind him, Kota stepped forth to instruct Aaron. "There are three wooden logs suspended up in the trees ahead of you and behind you. On my signal, they will be released, and they'll swing at you like a set of pendulums. The point here being... dodge!"

Caught off guard, Aaron felt the first log passing right by his ear, causing him to slightly panic. The second log hit Aaron's leather armor, throwing him backwards!

"Don't give up! You can do it, Aaron!", Pondo cheered on his fellow student, which naturally set him apart from the rest of Kota's pupils. And much to Kota's dismay, he blurted a comment of great offense to Aura Guardian teachings: "Pretend Princess Rin is standing right next to me, watching you and cheering you on!"

Aaron stood back up almost immediately, shifting his blackened gaze all about the environment, searching for a sound to pass through his ears. And when none came, he was launched backwards once more! "Agh!"

The students chuckled and murmured amongst themselves... but Kota stood quiet and still, closely monitoring Aaron's Aura with a tight focus. And through the spiritual connection, he sent out words of caution. _"The logs aren't your enemies, Aaron. Don't be intimidated. Don't be afraid. Clear your emotions. Reach out with your Aura. And in turn, it will give you sight." _

"_I-I... have no excuse." _Having apparently heard the wise tidings, Aaron took a deep breath and shot back to his feet. _"I...can do this!" _Suppressing the noises encircling him, he loosened his stance to lift his tensions, allowing him to sharpen his senses. His focus. His Aura. And in that devotion to his primal nature, images began to swirl all around, becoming vivider and vivider by the second. He could see the trees. He could see the logs. And most impressively, he could see the forest as an entirety. Now, the three logs in front of him, along with the three behind him, threatened to strike him at the exact same time. Aaron wouldn't know how to dodge this, and once more, his instinct acted before he did! Aaron's Aura covered his entire body, startling everyone to silence! Using that sensation of power to his benefit, he crushed the logs to splinters as they hit him, oblivious the measure of Aura he had just exerted.

The class stood dead frozen, that was until Pondo leapt out towards Aaron and began dancing around him with pure ecstasy! "You... I... but... HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS AURA DID YOU DO THAT! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Aaron peeled off his blindfold and glanced down at the shreds of lumber at his feet. A smile crossed his features. "Well, I guess that counts... right?" He lifted his head to Kota.

The taller man rubbed his chin while looking on to Aaron's handy work. "Well... it's a start, I suppose..." He commented indifferently. He was trying to hide the fact he was actually quite impressed. "But with this, I'll give you a warning though. And this goes for all of you, so open your ears!", He spoke aloud. "Your Aura is your life force, your essence. Every living being has it, even though many have it only in lesser or greater amounts."

Tossing the blindfold aside, Aaron approached his master with caution. "So... you're saying we could die if we overuse it?"

"Thank you for putting it so bluntly... but yes." His eyes were large and as clear as the ocean. And an exemplary frown appeared on his pale face. "Using too much of your Aura will endanger your life, so use it in moderation. And NEVER allow your emotions to gain influence over your abilities... or you may regret it..."

Aaron was studying him, his gaze searching and curious. Just listening to that warning had cast this strange and alien sensation of awareness over him, one that felt like a sharp pain to the chest, almost as though he were experiencing an internal failure. _"Wha-what is this... feeling?"_

**End Flashback**

"_That was... the very same rift in the Aura I felt TODAY..."_

"Master?"

"Hmm?" Shaking off his daze, Aaron hastily found his senses, remembering that he was still in the present, strolling across the bridge that extended over the kingdom's great river, leading directly to the palace he knew all too well. He looked to his right; Lucario was walking alongside him with a worried gaze. "Oh... sorry, Lucario. I guess I was just daydreaming."

Lucario wasn't so easily convinced. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, sir?"

"Fine!" He said with a chipper smile! "Never been better! Why do you ask?"

"Well... after what happened back in the woods, you've seemed a little... shaken." As they walked, the Pokémon subtly tapped into Aaron's Aura, something he discovered he could often get away with undetected. "I can sense your discomfort."

Aaron brushed aside the Pokémon's notion and chuckled away as his last resort of changing the subject. "Don't get too ahead of yourself there. Your senses aren't yet as in synch as you might think."

"I have to disagree.", Lucario replied with a smirk. "After all, I learned from the best."

"And you STILL have much to learn from me." Aaron gazed ahead, seeing the grand crystal-encrusted castle in the center of his home kingdom. Upon crossing the great stone bridge that connected Cameran Town to the rest of Rota, Aaron and Lucario stood before two sentries at the front gate.

They were clad in tunics with a layer of chainmail underneath. The rest of their attire seemed more brazen, consisting of leather attire with the exception of their helmets, which seemed to be composed of Kevlar. They held partisan lances, ceremonial in appearance but still honed to deadly sharpness for use to fend off intruders.

"Good day to you, gentleman.", Aaron amiably greeted the two statue-like figures.

"Greetings, Sir Aaron.", The knight on the left greeted right back with a firm, honorable salute. "I take it your training went well this morning?"

Aaron nodded. "Very well, thank you. Might we enter?"

"Of course, sir." The guard spun on his heel, signaling to an identical soldier on the other side of the gated entrance. "Open the gates and lower the drawbridge to the town square!"

Once allowed, Aaron and Lucario bypassed the small moat of the palace gates and entered through the highly-secured gatehouse of the Cameran Palace.

The palace complex was entered through the symmetrical Gatehouse flanked by two stair towers. The eastward-pointing gate building was the only structure of the palace whose wall area was fashioned in high-contrast colors; the exterior walls were cased with red bricks, the court fronts with yellow limestone. The upper floor of the Gatehouse was surmounted by a gable, from which lookout sentries observed the building exterior, and the ground floors of the Gatehouse were intended to accommodate the local stables.

Within the palace's inner walls, the town square village was bustling with carts and Rapidash as crowds of people and local Pokémon went on their way with their daily activities. Everyone was smiling and in cheerful moods, calling out happily to each other. Pink, red and white heart shaped balloons floated randomly throughout the town and just-married couples gleefully ran down streets.

Sir Aaron never grew weary of the excitement that almost always filled the kingdom. It was refreshing, as well as an insightful reminder that he belonged to the most glorious and well-respected kingdom in the land. There was never any tensions or violence. In fact, the very idea of war was completely alien to this well-ordered dominion.

The passage through the village, crowned with the royal coat of arms, led directly into the courtyard of the palace's upper levels, which resided just outside the castle itself. It sheltered a majority of the kingdom's crystal formations that routed from the Tree of Beginning. And while inhabited, fewer locals dwelled on these royal grounds, mainly because it divided the nobles from the peasants, though the Queen refused to address them in such a demeaning manner. By societal regulations, however, it was her duty to set apart the kingdom's calibers and classes from one and other.

After greeting and reacquainting with some of the area's local vendors and merchants, Aaron and Lucario made their way towards the castle doors. But only Aaron spotted the young Lady Rin, the Queen of Rota, blissfully maundering in the royal gardens with the Sunflora and Bellossom. He froze immediately, motionless in his captivated survey of her majesty's beauteous refinement. Sure, he had met with her on some occasions... but almost never had he seen her in such natural grace outside the castle. And she looked absolutely stunning, though he could only admit to so from an unsuggestive standpoint.

Noticing Aaron watching her in the corner of her eye, the young woman turned from her riches of flora and approached the two guardians, making her slender form fully known to her handsome spectator; she was dressed in a blue gown, the corset perfectly cut, flowers and lace trimmed at the edges, the skirt like shifting waters as she moved, features and tiny forget-me-nots angled in her silky golden-blonde hair.

Aaron bowed to her first, nudging the elsewhere-focused Lucario with his elbow to present himself in the same manner.

Lucario spun around and knelt down on one knee, cursing himself for letting his confusion cloud his senses. "L-Lady Rin!" He greeted formally through his telepathic channel. It seemed natural to address her by her name. Like Aaron, Lucario had been a special, though somewhat distant, friend of the Queen's.

She stood over them with a tender smile and gently clasped her hands together. "Arise, my good knights."

Standing to his feet, Aaron looked at her face; beautiful as always. She bore such sweet and innocent features. Her skin was porcelain white, tinged with rosy cheeks. But he dared not look into her eyes. Not wishing to imply anything licentious, he turned away shyly, his gaze finding refuge in the sky as he spoke his greeting. "It's an honor, your highness."

She noticed his action and couldn't refrain from giggling. "For the only Aura Guardian known to Rota, you certainly know how to pose as a stranger in my presence, even after all these years." Her voice held the distinct dialect tonation of all her kingdom's residents, though her's was typically delivered in such a way that was so genuine and pure.

"Forgive me, my lady. It's just common courtesy.", Chuckled the knight, gesturing towards his pupil. "Besides, in due time, I won't be the only guardian defending this kingdom. Lucario is making excellent progress in his training."

"Oh?" The queen smiled and bent forward to level her eyes with the noble Pokémon's. "You have my blessings, Sir Lucario, as always."

"Err... thank you, your highness!", Lucario stuttered. As usual, he never quite knew how to react to a given compliment, not even to the queen's. Nevertheless, he gave her dutiful salute and a ill-managed grin. "It means a great deal! And I won't let you down."

Queen Rin grinned widely, throwing a brief glance to his teacher. "With Aaron instructing you, I don't see how that's possible."

Aaron realized what she was trying to do. And even if it was all in good fun, it still made him feel exceedingly uneasy. "Lady Rin, there's no need to flatter me-"

"My apologies." She sighed, mimicking his words: "It's just common courtesy..."

"_Why must she always do this?" _As a Master Aura Guardian, not to mention a devoted servent to all of all its codes and laws, he was bound to a commitment. And it was one that forbade attachment. Attachment often brought upon unnecessary emotions, emotions that could easily corrupt his abilities if not controlled. And every time Lady Rin attempted to flirt with him, she'd place him in an uncomfortable dilemma. Every time he'd look into her eyes... he could feel unwanted conflict brewing within him. It was dangerous to act on such feelings; Kota had taught him that much. _"But... maybe if I return the compliment... she'd leave me be-"_

"You know better than that, master.", Lucario whispered into his master's mind through a telepathic link.

Nodding to his oh so astute pupil, Aaron glanced back at the queen and spoke with a modest but straightforward deliverance. "Your highness, I don't mean to be rude but we've had a pretty eventful morning. I hope you don't mind if we retire for the afternoon-" At that moment, a horn sounded in the distant mountains outside the kingdom. And Aaron was the first to recognize it. "That's Master Kota's signal."

"It seems as though Emerald Kingdom is summoning you.", Rin quietly acknowledged. "I... suppose you'll have to rest later."

He nodded, somewhat disappointed that he had to set out again so soon. But duty called, after all. That was the unquenchable labor of being an Aura Guardian. "I'd better go pay my visit to the council before nightfall." The blue knight raised two fingers to his lips and excreted a beckoning whistle.

"Pidggggeeoottttttt!" From the very peak of the castle tower, Aaron's trusty Pidgeot appeared and took to the skies, circling the castle twice before making a swoop for the royal gardens!

Aaron leapt onto his Pokémon in passing and steered it back towards the heavens. "Good morning, Pidgeot!" He whispered into the noble bird's ear. Before gliding off into the mountains, Aaron shouted down to his pupil. "Lucario, I'll be back before late. I'm trusting you to keep a watchful eye on the palace until I return."

Lucario nodded back affirmatively. "Of course, master!"

Aaron then looked down to the queen, whom was gazing up at him with a rather vacant expression. "You're highness, I'm sorry... but you'll have to pardon my absence for the day."

She, too, nodded, and sighed: "I understand, Aaron." With that, she watched the guardian and his carrier Pokémon vanish into the clouds. With a slightly disheartened frown, she couldn't help but ask of Lucario: "Why is it that he never seems interested in fraternizing? Is he always this... engaged in his duties?"

Lucario chuckled lightly. "Delayed, more like it."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N: **This was supposed to be a MUCH longer chapter. But I didn't want to introduce too many people and places in one chapter, so I divided them.

**Next Chapter: **Aaron learns that his old master has set out to confront the very same disturbance he had sensed in the woods. A great danger is about to make itself known to the land of the Brethren Kingdoms.)


	4. A Breath of Conspiracy

**(A/N: **King Eldar was already introduced in the first chapter, but he'll be appearing again in this entry, this time with a bit more personality. For the most invigorating experience, try and imagine him with Severus Snape's voice and accent :D

And speaking of accents and dialogue; to give the atmosphere of the story a more olden-European feel, most of the minor characters in the story will be given a strong medieval dialect, while the main characters will only have slight hints of such. And about accents: overall, practically every character in the story does possess an actual Old English accent, with the exception of Aaron and Lucario. This is mainly due to the fact these two spoke very modernly in the movie, both in speech and style. Anyhow, just wanted to clear that up.**)**

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 4: A Breath of Conspiracy

Located far east of Rota, the Emerald Kingdom was a sprawling dominion of vast mystique. It was once controlled by a powerful green dragon named Rayquaza, but had since been transformed into a peacefully inhabited kingdom, belonging to the guardian collective that represented ALL aspects of Aura. The northeast portion of the kingdom was covered by a vast forest, with many small human settlements along the edge. Along the coast ran a wide mountain chain known as the Iron Vein that extended west into the neighboring Kingdom of Aaron's residence.

Spurring through the ozone gasses that domed the area, Aaron and Pidgeot surveyed the palace gates from up above, unable to espy the source of the distress call that Kota had sent. All he could see were scattering locals scurrying through the beryl-jeweled footpaths of the city, just like always. Nevertheless, he began his disembark the at castle gates, taking a fine look at the spic and span empire as he did so.

The kingdom's occupants, commoners and royal knights alike, adorned chromium-green finery garments in conformity with the kingdom's signature colors. And the crystal structures that riddled the domain also beared the same chroma, each one giving off a mystic green aroma capable of remedying any disease. Because of this, the kingdom was the most the sanitary and aseptic regency in the land, which made it an exemplary allurement to an abundance of different Pokémon species, specifically the spore-type.

However, the lack of guardian presence seemed heavy. A powerful quantum of the kingdom's defenses seemed to be missing, as far as Aaron could sense through his abilities. _"Kota.", _He thought to himself, glancing back at his Pokémon. "Pidgeot, I'll signal you when I'm ready to leave."

The feathered Pokémon nodded and took off towards the castle entrance, which moreso beared the appearance of a temple complex, rather than the traditional castle. It was a wonderful example of what insanity and wealth could achieve. It was built to giant proportions, designed to make everyone inside feel tiny.

Aaron exhaled and made his way into the fasthold, immediately greeted by the castle interior's equally majestic atmosphere. The space was circular yet the distance was so great that a person entering one end of the hall would not be able to see the other side. The ceiling was supported by numerous tiers of wide wooden columns that stretched upwards out of sight. Everything was decorated in ornate designs, and the emerald texture was similar to the exterior. Aaron absorbed the sights like a sponge; he always enjoyed the area's dazzling scenery. Sure, it was a bit too dazzling for HIS taste, especially considering that he was a frequent visitor always dressed in blue, but it was nonetheless a stellar spectacle that reminded him just how well refined the kingdom was in its natural design.

The castle was crawling with student Aura Users, as well as members of Queen Ida's family and Royal Guard, not to mention an abundance of house-pet Pokémon. There were many servants, and each one that approached him was different. The only time he saw the same servant was either in the castle's dining quarters or the queen's throne room. The servants seemed to be a tad disorganized, but Aaron couldn't blame them; the castle was HUGE. Sometimes, it would take even him a day or two to find his way if it weren't for the well-trained escorts to guide him.

At that moment, a voice called to him by his nickname. "Hey! How's it going, Ace!"

Aaron heard the familiar male voice call from somewhere overhead and looked up. He smiled as he squinted for a better look. "Pondo?"

The person who spoke was a young brunette man, Aaron's closest associate in all specificness. He wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt with two intersecting red straps over it and a tan hakama. His left arm was covered in brown and gold armor. He wore a gold crest on the sash of his trousers. In his hands, he carried a genuine staff, nearly identical to Aaron's but with a green crystal, not blue, on the tip of the sheath.

Aaron chuckled. "Are you going to just stand there and leave me isolated?"

With much enthusiasm, Pondo hurried down the stairs to meet with Aaron. He greeted his friend with a welcoming hug, though because of his bulk and brawny build, it was more of lung-crushing embrace. Ironically, in spite of his obvious athletic physique, he was a master practitioner in the arts of Black Magic, an unofficial Offensive Control usage of Aura, so he only rarely participated in physical combat.

"Honestly, you're making me look bad!", Aaron chuckled as he struggled to catch his breath. "I'm out training every day with every fiber and muscle, all while you sit back and practice your little spells... and yet somehow you manage to be in better shape than I!"

Pondo rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Looks can be intimidating, you know. Sometimes it saves me the greater trouble of even having to use my magic." After an exchange of laughter, Pondo stood before his better, eying him with expectancy. "So... you missed the valediction this morning."

Aaron arched a brow. "Valediction?"

"Master Kota's sendoff.", Yawned the younger but heftier guardian as he stretched his arms. "And let me say, he was pretty upset when he learned that you weren't here to see him off with the rest of the kingdom."

"He... didn't give me fair warning.", He added a minute later as an afterthought.

Pondo sighed. "I take it you didn't hear the signal horn?"

"I did...", Started Aaron, remembering back to his earlier audience with Lady Rin. "But I was delayed..."

The bigger man snickered to himself, grumbling: "Well, what else is new?" As Aaron's closest comrade, he was typically up to date with all of Aaron's quirky tendencies. But then again, he had so many of his own. "Kota always did think of you as his favorite student, Ace.", He quickly spurred forth the discussion. "Kind of a let down that you were no-show today."

Aaron couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You know, shockingly, this isn't making me feel any better on the subject."

Again, Pondo laughed, this time giving him a firm but friendly slap to the Aaron's spine. "Aww, don't feel so abjected, Ace! It's not like this is the first time you've messed up."

"Still not helping, Pondo!"

"I jest, of course!" Glancing back towards the balcony, Pondo frowned a bit. And it was clearly apparent when he returned to face Aaron. "By the way, the queen wishes to speak with you."

That wasn't pleasant news. He had always known Queen Ida to be a friendly and somewhat eccentric ruler. But she knew when to put her foot down. And that's what concerned him. "Is SHE intent on scolding me, as well?"

"Not my place to say, my friend.", Pondo exhaled in one lethargic breath.

Aaron nodded, staring at the castle floor in momentary thought. "Alright, then." He raised his gaze to his friend and patted him on the shoulder with a tender smile. "Don't wait up for me, Pondo." With that, he hurried up the stairs and vanished.

"Right! As if I've got nothing better to do!", Pondo yelled up to him!

…...

Aaron pushed through the colossal double doors and into Queen Ida's throne room, the most lavish area in the entire castle; the polished white marble and gold with white columns decorated with green and gold tapestries.

On the far end of the royal domain was the ruler of Emerald Kingdom herself, who slept slouched in her throne. Sponsoring stately events and functions often wore her down, so she tended to nap quite frequently in her spare time.

Aaron quietly approached his slumbering consort, reveled by the old woman's appearance in that moment. Her chestnut brown hair was up in its bun and was streaked with white. She also had some wrinkles on her face, but the overall effect showed she was aging gracefully. Only rarely did he meet with her in private... so it was heartening to clearly perceive just how well she was holding up.

Queen Ida fidgeted in her royal seat, a loud and obnoxious snore escaping her nostrils!

Aaron chortled softly and walked up to the regally dressed queen. "Queen Ida...", He whispered into the woman's ear, nudging her with an extended arm. "Your majesty, I'm here... just as you requested!"

The aged woman slowly roused and blinked at the Cameran Knight, whom stood in front of her with a large grin. She rubbed her eyes and assumed her regal posture. "Marry! Confound it, Aaron... I was just in the midst of a most delectable dream." She glanced to her side, noticing the empty space where a second throne once sojourned on the honor of her late husband. "I was... with King Stephan again..."

Aaron frowned. "I apologize, your highness. I was told you had requested my presence."

Shaking off her daze, Ida glanced back at Aaron and nodded with a sigh. "Indeed, I did.", Was her amused response. The plump woman slowly stood from her throne and walked to the left of the tall knight, gently putting a hand to his arm. "You weren't at the ceremony this morning to bid farewell to thy master."

He beared no response. Sure, her tone was soft and sweet in a moment of verbal punishment... but still somewhat ashamed. He could admit to his reckless habits. But he wished for her to know that he'd never purposely dishonor his elders.

"Emerald Kingdom may not be thy abode.", She reminded him. "But it IS where thine allegiances lie. "

He nodded and lowered his head in shame. "I have no excuse for my delay, your majesty.", He whispered. "Once Kota returns, I'll be sure to offer my sincerest apologies to him."

Ida gave him a long, fixed stare. And upon finding that heart was in the right place, she smiled and turned back towards her throne. "Well, what's wrought is wrought. I could never stay angry with thee, Aaron. You know that. You have always been the fresh of breath air around here. I'd act the same way... but let's face it. I'm not getting any younger."

Aaron chuckled as he helped the stout, old woman climb up onto her throne. "You honor me, your majesty."

"So formal!" The affection in her voice had so suddenly and dramatically altered. Her admiring gaze fazed to that of a loving grandmother. "You remind me of thy father. He was so kind and well-meaning, but not without his sauntering quirks." They chuckled together. And when she noticed him blush, she levered a finger to him. "You look just like him. You act just like him. You serve just like him."

Naturally, Aaron couldn't help but protest. "My father was not an Aura Guardian."

Ida gave a dismissive shake of the head. "Oh, nay! Heavens nay!", She laughed. "But... lest we not forget, he was the bravest and most chivalrous knight in the land, always striving to keep the peace amongst the brethren kingdoms." Fond memories seemed to race through the queen's mind at the moment. And on top of that, it made her all the more compassionate towards the legacy's knight of the light.

And Aaron was flattered. She didn't need to say a word more for him to acknowledge it. "Well... I'm proud to carry his mantle, your highness."

"You should be.", She spoke firmly as she brushed her emerald green dress. "But you need to work on improving thy sense of agenda. No more delaying when following orders, henceforth." Her gaze elevated to his own again. "Is that understood?"

Again, he nodded. "It won't happen again. I'll accept the consequences once Kota returns."

"Oh, don't be silly!", She answered with another humorous chuckle. "Believe it or not, Kota can be a big softy! You just need an eloquent approach when sorting things out. A sob-story would suffice."

Aaron raised a brow. "You... want me to lie?"

"Trow of it as... stretching the truth." The corners of her wrinkled lips hatched a knowing smile. "We both know you can't afford to land yourself on Kota's bad side anymore than you already have."

While Aaron wanted to agree with her, he tried his best not to, given his position as Kota's most efficient student. "Aura Guardians... don't really have bad sides.", He struggled with managing his own words, scratching the back of his neck while attempting to voice his point of view. "We're just... strictly conventional."

This time, her own brow rose, and she mimicked him mockingly. "You? Conventional?"

He laughed. Admittedly, that was hard to argue with. "Well... maybe I'm not the best example."

She forced an even wider grin. "Of course not. You are a special case. You always have been. You are a very unique person, Aaron." There was a tense silence as Ida came to an extensive pause. "And... that is why I require thee to be on thy toes until the storm hath blown over..."

"Storm?" His breath hitched just slightly. Questions were beginning to form in his head. "What do you mean?"

Ida leaned back in her chair, her response somewhat hesitating. "Why, you do know where Kota ventured off too, don't you?"

"Cardinal Kingdom.", He shotly replied. "A few days earlier, he mentioned something about paying a visit to one of his former pupils."

"Yay... AND nay." Ida gestured for the brave knight to lean hither. Once he had done so, she brought her lips to his ear, speaking in a hushed tonation. "Aaron, there hath been whispers of a disturbance transpiring inside the palace walls of Cardinal Kingdom."

Aaron's eyes widened at the mention of the distant land. "D-disturbance?"

She nodded. "Yay. Rumors of violence and unrest."

Aaron shook his head, refusing to accept this as fact. The very notion seemed preposterous. While Cardinal Kingdom wasn't the most conventional kingdom in the land, it was still most certainly expected to maintain its customs and provinces like any other kingdom by accordance of the Brethren Court.

"Apparently, the guardians of Cardinal Kingdom art not taking any action to subdue this so called rebellion.", She further detailed, much to his sense of betrayal. "Out of concern, I sent Kota to investigate the area... and to speak personally with thine fellow scholar, whom now upholds Cardinal Kingdom's laws and customs, under King Eldar's instruction. He is the captain of Eldar's Royal Guard, after all."

"Zinten.", Aaron spoke the name of the man she was referring to. He remembered the troubled, hotheaded youth as another one of Kota' apprentices years ago, one of Cho'moken descent. And just like himself, Zinten did not belong to Kota and Ida's empire, despite being trained in their regiment. He hailed from Cardinal Kingdom, which was the most obsolete dominion in the lands, and he was another one of Kota's gifted pupils. However, he initially fell short of certain... qualifications that were required to meet the rank of a Master Aura Guardian. "Zinten never fell in line with Kota's expectations. He always thought of himself as superior to myself and the other students, not to mention Kota himself. How he managed to meet the rank of master is beyond my knowledge. I always assumed Kota had somehow found a way to put him in his place. But... if these rumors are true, that apparently wouldn't be the case."

Ida nodded in agreement. "My own thoughts, exactly."

Yet Aaron remained disillusioned by his master's failure to warn him of the danger. Lifting his head, he looked at the elderly queen dead in the eye, holding a suspecting gaze. "Why didn't Master Kota inform me of his intentions before he left?"

Ida merely shrugged. "Well... I assumed he did, given that you are his favorite pupil, not to mention a most able Aura Guardian."

Aaron stood tall, a frown apparent on his face as he considered an upsetting possibility. "Was it... that he couldn't trust me with the truth?" He had been rather reckless lately, so perhaps he wasn't deserving of such crucial knowledge.

"We do not know what's truth and what's fable, at least not yet.", Reminded the wise ruler. "The only ones aware of Kota's mission to the southern mountains is the Guardian Council and myself. Our people might fall into panic if word of these rumors were to spill into our peaceful kingdom." Leaning forward in her seat, she placed a trusting hand on Aaron's right shoulder. "So, please, keep this information to thyself if you could."

"Of course, your highness." Returning a smile, he bowed before her and started for the antechamber behind him. "I'd better be going."

But an abrupt summon of the queen had caught him off guard. "Oh, Aaron?"

He stopped and slowly rotated towards her. Was there... more?

She grinned that wide and knowing grin. "How is Queen Rin nowadays?"

He certainly wasn't expecting that question. Nevertheless, he answered casually. "Just fine, madame. Why do you ask?"

"Why, tis only adequate I check in with my future daughter!"

He froze up at those words. His receptiveness was more vulnerable than ever. "D-daughter?"

"My son, the duke, is to wed Lady Rin in a matter of months." She spoke this as if it were an outdated tiding. "Were you not aware? It was, after all, arranged by Rin's late father many-a-year ago."

He chuckled slightly in his faltered attempt to hide his confoundment. "I-I suppose I just forgot."

"You seem... bothered by it.", She noted. But deep down, it was no surprise to her that Aaron harbored benevolent regard for his dear Queen Rin. That was what made him such a unique Aura Guardian. Emotions only seemed to define and strengthen his overall character, not damage it. And she knew this.

"Me? Bothered?", He played dumb with her. "Not a chance, madame. With all do respect, I have no interest in such junctures. I only live to serve my purpose as an Aura Guardian." With that, he spared another gracious bow and quickly fleeted from the throne room.

"If you say so...", The elderly queen chided under her breath after he had all but left.

…...

Deadwater Village, a run-down fringe located on the outskirts of the Cardinal Kingdom townsville, directly on the outer edge of the Lunan Volcano, fell into view as a cloaked horseman rode into town on his trusty three-headed fowl, Dodrio. The heat was gruesome. The visuals were dearth and drought. The scents were unseemly. But the mysterious visitor held his sights to the towering castle that sat at the foot of the Lunan Mountains' one and only volcano. He then looked on to the village -its inhabitants suspiciously quiet as he passed through- and then to the barren conditions of the dwelling itself.

While most of the town was built on the rigid cliffs rising high above the neighboring ocean's waves, there were a few houses and docks constructed at the bottom of the cliff, serving as one of the harbors supplying the necessary goods from distant islands. As farming was a rare profession in the volcanic kingdom, the importance of its harbors grew exponentially with the increase of the population and a lot of effort was put in the expansion of these makeshift docks in order to make trade with the overseas vikings.

From the distance, Kota spotted the palace gates and spurred onwards through the barren and chiseled grounds of the crater fields that forthed beyond the kingdom's native village. Here, an abundance of wild Magmar and Rhyhorn grazed, though Kota payed no mind. He kept his eyes leveled towards the palace. However, about halfway across the lifeless terrain, he was met by a cavalry of knights in rouge-colored garbs, each approaching sattled atop a Rapidash. "Halt!"

Kota gently pulled on the harness of his Pokémon, bringing his tri-headed fowl to an immediate still before the knights. He stroked each head of his Dodrio as a gesture to help demonstrate a tranquil demeanor. Afterward, he removed his brown hood, revealing his distinct and thickly expressive identity to the Cardinal warriors.

"S-sir Kota!", The consul of the armed cavaliers recognized the somber and rigorous face of Emerald Kingdom's general. "Tis an honor, sir!"

Kota waved off the pleasantries and cut straight to point. "I've come from afar to speak with your captain, Master Zinten."

The consul gulped nervously, which only heightened the Aura Guardian's suspicions. "Well, sir, I dost not think we can-"

"Oh? What's the matter? Bad timing, gentleman?" He gave the cavalry a patient but all knowing smile, then levered his finger towards the castle banked at the volcano's slope. "If I must, I'll breach through the palace myself to speak with him-"

"That won't be necessary.", A heavy and strained voice called out to him from beyond the cluster of knights "Because he's already here." The knights parted at the center of their formation, clearing a path for Captain Zinten himself to make his entrance. He rode in on his trusty Arcanine, ignoring the menacing growls his own Pokémon was relaying to both Kota and Dodrio.

Kota dismissed the threatening presence, glancing up at his old student with a slight scowl evident on his features. "It's been quite some time, my old student."

The glowering man situated atop the volcanic canine was just as Kota remembered him; a muscular young warrior with wavy brown hair and black eyes. He wore a grey tunic over a high-collared, long-sleeved black shirt, and sported a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist, over the tunic. His trousers were dark grey and he wore knee-high, black boots. A long, crimson-red cape draped over his broad shoulders, fastened by the golden pin with the markings of his heir.

"Our apologies, Captain Zinten!", The consul of the royal horsemen stuttered before his superior. "W-we didn't know what to-"

"I can handle this. Stand down.", The young dignitary bitterly commanded his soldiers without ever swaying his gaze from Kota's. Once his league of knights had obligingly dispersed, Zinten initiated his former master with a swift and nasty query. "Why have you come, Kota?"

Kota held his Pokémon steady, replying to Zinten on cue. "Word is spreading fast of unsettling rumors regarding the condition of your kingdom's people."

"Nonsense.", The younger guardian snarled. "Our kingdom is in its prime."

Kota raised a brow. "Are you quite certain, captain?"

"Why would King Eldar bestow upon me the task of maintaining order among his people if I weren't certain of how to do so." When Kota failed to immediately utter his response, Zinten advanced his verbal assault. "You're wasting my time here, Kota."

The rude tone in Zinten's odious voice did not settle well with Kota. "You shall address me as Master Kota, young one." He moved in closer with a wagging finger. "You forget your place."

At that, Zinten clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. "I am just as much a master as much as you are now. And this is MY kingdom to protect... so I suggest you and your foolish accusations be on your way before you do bring any REAL harm to my people. Clearly, YOU'RE the one with the problem!"

Kota sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Still as graceless as ever, I see."

"Do not chide me, Kota!", Growled Zinten! "You're trying my patience!" He was just barely managing to keep his full-on anger suppressed. If his old master were to discover anything too inordinate in his behavior, he'd likely be forced to relinquish his title as Aura Guardian by order of the Brethren Court. And he simply couldn't afford to accept such an immense setback at such a vital time. King Eldar needed him intact.

Kota remained silent and waiting.

Finally, Zinten feigned a sense of composure, and slowly eased a promising succor from his mouth. "Cardinal Kingdom has and always will be a dominion of peace. You have my word as a fellow Aura Guardian."

"That's not very reassuring." Beside from that, Kota could see right through Zinten's mask; he could sense the young man's withering patience by peering into his Aura.

And when Zinten realized this, he resorted to a more appalling measure. "Then you have my trust as your former apprentice."

Kota froze for a moment... and then nodded, though his eyes still seemed ever so alert. "So be it..." For now, he'd have to accept his fellow Aura Guardian's oath on the grounds of their student-teacher relationship. Putting up anymore of an argument would have led to the drawing of weapons. He wasn't ready for that. Not yet, anyway.

Zinten and Arcanine remained poised in their watchful bearings, looking on to Kota as he and his Dodrio rode off into the distance, back in the direction from whence they came.

…...

But Kota's second detour through Deadwater Village proved more benign than his first arrival; rather than receiving another scourge of scowls and suspecting glares, the Emerald Kingdom General was engaged directly by the local society.

"Pray pardon!" A short, old woman with a boiled face stumbled in front of he and his Dodrio, puffing and snorting in an involuntary consistency. "Dost thou knowest the time, Master Guardian?"

Kota frowned, unamused. He raised his finger to the darkening horizon. "The sun has set, old woman. You can see that as clearly as I can."

The old woman nodded... and hobbled to his side, this time speaking in an urgent tone. "I bid thee query of a more... stressing subject matter, to be truthful.", She said, her eyes cautiously shifting from left to right, ensuring that the other villagers were not eavesdropping. "I dare not speak aloud of my personal convictions."

He understood in full confidence; she withheld the information vital to him. But given her indirectness, he needed further convincing. "Out with it then. And dispense the formalities."

But she seemed just as envious as he. "Might I beseech why thou have traveled this far, sir?"

"This is a private affair only, I'm afraid.", He spoke loudly.

"Concerning the mayhap that's shaping inside the palace walls?" Those words spelt all for his aching knowledge. And she didn't stop there. "I assure thee, tis spread throughout the entirety of the kingdom!"

He gave a grateful nod, eager to know the truth behind these rumors. "Pray tell, if you'd please."

The old woman elevated her bony pointer finger to the grazing Magmar in the distant village outskirts. "Those rampant, spitfire savages hath been raiding our village day and night ever since we've been left to fend for ourselves.", She snorted. "The Aura Guardians of these wastelands were the only ones apt of controlling those volcanic demons! But alas, they've all but abandoned us, decreeing that we must fight on our own for what we desire, all so in order to strengthen ourselves!"

"I see..." At last, his suspicions were proving correct. And by intuition of his senses to her vastly inferior Aura, this old shrew was most definitely confessing the truth, which meant that Zinten had lied to in their earlier exchange! _"I'll have to deliver this news to the council if any course of action is to be taken..." _

"Tis the least of our worries.", She continued on! "I durst hear things are much worse inside the main townsville."

Naturally, he maintained his composure, despite these shocking revelations. He nodded to the peasant woman and managed a meager but well-meaning smile. "In that case, you can expect my return in due time. But stay indoors until then, if possible." Pulling on the harness of his Dodrio, Kota rode off into the mountains, but not before bidding the old beggar woman a farewell. "Adieu, my good lady."

…...

That night, his majesty, King Eldar, broke off from the servants of his private chamber and walked out onto his personal terrace, which provided a lush and resplendent view of his volcanic kingdom. He turned around and gestured with two fingers for his aide to follow, where a small round table sat with two chairs on either side. He quietly seated himself, watching as his royal serf spread out the tablecloth and set in front of him a hot chalice of barley tea.

The serf bowed before his master. "Might I fetch thee anything else, sire?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you, squire." With that, he dismissed his serf, along with the others stationed inside his chamber. He sat attentively at the small table, pouring some honey into his tea and mixing the brown liquid with his tiny spoon. And as he sipped, his eyes glanced up to the dazzling moonlight that shone down upon him, his golden beard now shimmering in the aglow.

Eldar had always hated the moon, preferring it shadowed by the darkness of the sky. It was the sort of thing that looked pure when one first set eyes on it, but not long after, one would begin to realize that it was anything but. Just like the world around him, he supposed – most fools would take years to understand what the world was really like. But not him. He knew already. And in due time, he'd act on it.

An unbelievably silent breeze from behind seemed to faze him, however. He looked up from his tea. And his expressionless demeanor turned to a gleaming smile when he detected a deathly silent approach from the rear. "So?", His calm and eloquent tone jumped an octave. He didn't even bother to turn around. He simply sat there, stirring his tea. "How did your unexpected reunion appoint?"

At the initiative, Zinten appeared from the shadows, his heated face now visible in the overhead starlight. "Kota is growing suspicious. Too suspicious." His breath was labored and angry, especially in speech. He was pacing back and forth as he voiced his rage. "Curse him! I should have known that he, of all people, would be the first to truly catch sight of my plans."

"Don't act so appalled.", Replied Eldar as he gestured for Zinten to take the seat across from him. Once he had done so, Eldar sipped from his chalice and looked the captain dead in the eye. "The Aura Guardians of the outlying kingdoms are just as insightful as you and your own legion of guardians, Zinten. If anything, you should have foreseen your old master's interference."

For a moment, Zinten glanced off towards the view of the vastness of the kingdom, his words issuing in mumbles. "I try not to think of him too often. It only irritates me."

Eldar ceased his stirring and raised a curious brow. "And exactly how is that a bad thing?"

Biting his lip, Zinten nodded. "As a guardian, I'm entitled to a code. I must keep restraint over my emotions... especially the darker ones."

"Did Kota teach you that?"

"Y-yes..." He looked to the terrace floor, his mind racing with questions and self-doubt. He knew Eldar was right. Why follow the orders and customs of someone he had grown to loathe so passionately? _"I'm no hypocrite..." _

The focused king blinked a couple of times and then sighed. "Kota, along with the other guardians scattered beyond our kingdom, are blind to the capabilities of a power they live in fear of."

"Yes, sire.", Zinten yielded almost immediately, though his thoughts still scattered about an unsure realm of idealism. "You're right. I've always known I was stronger than the others... and that I could use my power to serve a greater purpose, one of change! But... in doing so, I've been allowing my Aura to succumb to my hatred."

Eldar smiled and gently set his tea onto the table. He rose from his chair, inciting Zinten to do the same, and clasped the larger but younger man's shoulder with a firm grasp. "You're doing a kindness by redefining what an Aura Guardian truly is.", He said with such a sweetness in his tone. "I myself may not be a wielder of the inner magic. But I've enough common sense to know what's right for the Brethren Kingdoms." He tapped the captain's armored chest with an extended finger, giving him a reminding look. "You've felt those same compulsions, directly through you're Aura and all that you influence with it."

He truthfully seemed to be considering Eldar's words with a more serious and efficient focus, his brow furrowing; eyes narrowing; fists squeezing and clenching ever so impatiently. Oh, how he so desperately wanted to make his move against Kota and the other guardians! To demonstrate his predominance, along with all the power he possessed!

And Eldar could see the emotions rippling through the vernal man. It brought a delightful smirk to his lips. With his open arm, he gestured to their enormous kingdom forked before the terrace. "Your uprising will inspire guardians across the lands to never answer to a higher power... and that they can be free to conduct their own lives, as well their own abilities. Kota and his council live by feckless codes they label as morals... when they themselves are entitled to all the power in the lands."

Zinten nodded, growing more and more aware of the danger!

"If you don't realize it now, then one day... Kota might.", The conniving king hissed. "And by misguided honor of chivalry, he will not hesitate to smite you, Zinten."

At that, Zinten lost all control! "I wouldn't dare let that wretched knave lay a finger on me nor any of my people!", He roared to the heavens!

"We are segregated from the other kingdoms, so we cannot cleary predict whatever schemes they might concoct." Eldar spun towards the balcony palings, his eyes now tracing the outer limits of his dominion. He hushedly reminded: "If we hesitate to demonstrate our status as the superior empire, then WE'LL be the ones who crumble underneath the kingdom that one day shan't! And Kota, being as domineering and ambitious as he is, just may be the first to strike." He turned his head to the fuming captain again. His gaze was heavy and instructing. "We must never let our guard down, Zinten. Use your Aura to the best of its ability, even if it means defying the rules of your corrupt order."

Anger, hate, lust, jealousy… all these emotions were evident in those large fiery-red eyes of Zinten's. And yet he never felt so empowered! Every word spoken from Eldar made him more and more desirous to unleash his true power upon those deserving of perishing under it!

"If we aren't the first to act, someone else WILL . . . and our undoing will follow.", Continued the stern-browed king. "It is high time Cardinal Kingdom be recognized as the foremost empire in the land." Again, he brought his eyes to his apostle, extending a hand to him in a symbolic request for obedience. "Zinten... I can't do this without you. And nor you without I. Let's bring true order to our people. Uprisings. Revolutions. Unrest. All shall be necessary to prove that our kingdom stands as a forcible threat against those who dare regiment us."

"Yes, sire.", Obliged Zinten. Without hesitation, he dropped to his knees, bowing to the feet of his wise leader. "I will show no fear... no mercy... no hesitation. The Aura will not fail me. Instead, it will transform into its more effective pendant. The Umbra."

Eldar rubbed his chin, smiling. "You refer to the legend-"

"Yes." Zinten picked himself up off the ground and explained. His tone had assumed an eerily violent distinction. "It will not take charge of me. Instead, I shall be the one in full control. I've mastered Aura. And I'm not afraid to take it another step further than that! And in doing so, Kota will fall to his deserving shame and realize that his teachings were naught more than worthless jokes compared to the TRUE power of Aura!"

"I have faith in you, captain." He moved closer to Zinten and treated him to a tender smile. "And I know you'll do what it takes to save our kingdom."

"Thank you, sire. I shan't fail you! You will not regret this!" Without another word, Zinten fervently strode off into castle chamber, leaving Eldar alone on the terrace.

The clever king glanced back towards the shapely spectacle of his kingdom... and smiled with malicious intent. "No, I don't believe I will...", He softly replied to Zinten's final bidding as if he were actually still present and listening. "Because by the time I'm finished with ALL of you, no one will be safe. And no Aura Guardian will ever stand in my way again."

...

Upon crossing the margin of Cardinal Kingdom and entering a more promising realm, Kota leapt off his Dodrio and hoisted his lance into the air, which spangled a glimmer from the tip of the pointed blade.

The guardian's beacon immediately summoned forth the ghostly form of Kota's faithful sleuth, Misdreavus. The spirit Pokémon circled around her master and his Dodrio, awaiting orders.

Kota folded his arms against his chest and stood with a look of severity. "I have a task for you."

"Misssdreeevous..." The ghost quickly ceased her repetitive movements and came to a still in front of Kota.

He held his finger towards the vague outlines of the dominion he had had just investigated. "I need you to survey the activities of the kingdom's palace and surrounding villages, unnoticed."

The ghost Pokémon's eyes widened in alarm. "Missssdreeevouss?"

"No, it is certainly not treason.", Sighed Kota with the shake of his head. "I'm but a humbly concerned confederate who's sending his Pokémon to pay a visit to our dear allies." Artfully, he smiled up at the spirit. "Is that so harmful?"

The ghost rolled her eyes and, without another peep, nodded to Kota in full obedience. There was no sense in scurrying out of this scheme, given her unbreakable allegiance to Kota after he had instructed her in the art of Aura, which had proven to be a laboring challenge due to her ghostly Type.

"Report back to me in the early morrow.", He instructed Misdreavus as he mounted his Dodrio. "And... do be cautious." With that, the two parted and went their separate ways.

...

The Cameran Palace courtyard was empty, except for the glistening crystals embedded in the ground and the heavy night air that felt almost stifling. Sir Aaron walked carefully across the cobble stone pathway that routed to the pond and royal fountains, each of his footfalls echoing between the large pillars that teemed about the reservoir.

He quietly took a seat at the edge of the center fount, feeling the water's cool mist lightly bristle his nerves and senses. Then, he tilted his head backward, looking up towards the light emanating from the highest room in castle's stair tower; this was Lady Rin's sleeping quarters. He was entirely still as he watched the silhouetted movements of her majesty through the lighted aperture above. And at that moment, he oh so wished he could hear her wonderfully angelic voice grace him pleasant dreams just as she would so many other nights before retiring to her chamber.

But without fully realizing it, his forbidden thoughts for the queen drifted to that of a memory. A memory with a distant reflection. And now, as he pained to imagine her majesty married and queen to Ida's son, his mind raced backwards in time to his first learning of the news.

**FLASHBACK: Seven Years Prior**

Upon securing the Cameran Castle antechamber, per the king and queen's orders, Fifteen-year-old Aaron, Aura Guardian in training, strolled his way out through the central tower's main chamber. But upon setting foot outside, he heard a multitude of distinct voices coming from the courtyard fountains. Quietly, he peered his head around the corner.

Afar, Princess Rin and her parents, the king and queen, were poised copiously before a redheaded young man in emerald robes, whom appeared to be only a little older than the princess of fourteen years. With a proud smile, the unfamiliar young man reached for Rin's hand and planted a kiss upon it.

While the lurking Aaron felt a slight sting inside from the sheer sight of the display, Rin herself seemed rather uninterested...but maintained her disposition.

Afterward, the boy proudly turned his back to the princess and marched out of the courtyard with an almost triumphant grin written on his visage.

Rin's parents politely escorted the boy from view, leaving the princess alone in the courtyard.

Aaron watched as the dejected princess took a seat at the edge of one of fountain's basins. With a heavy sigh, she removed her slippers and threw her legs over the ledge of the fountain so that her feet were now touching the water.

On behalf of her sorrow, however, Aaron swallowed his pride and approached her from behind. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Is everything alright, princess-"

Startled, Rin squealed and fell backward, landing at Aaron's feet.

Aaron instantly jumped back in terror! "Oh Legendaries! Princess Rin, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Aaron, tis quite alright!", She giggled from the ground. "It was a simple mistake."

At that, the young guardian gave a sigh of relief. "Oh... thank you..."

However, Rin was still flat on her back, her hand extended upward. "I... don't suppose you could help me up?"

"Oh, right!", He remembered! "Of course!" He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to her feet and carefully sat her down at the ledge of the fountain. At her gesture, he took a seat beside her.

And as she brushed herself off, she couldn't help but quip: "You know, you could have just approached me when you were listening from the tower chamber."

His eyes widened. "You noticed me?"

"You may be an Aura Guardian... but you're not the best selector of hiding spots."

"I'm sorry.", He apologized, scratching the back of his head. "I was just... curious-"

"Of that boy I was conversing with?" She nodded to him and her eyes drifted to the passing clouds. "Prince Damien, the duke of Emerald Kingdom; a cheeky snot, if you ask me."

"Why is that?", Aaron asked. He hoped he wasn't being too nosy.

But Rin wasn't bothered. She answered with a shrewd and straightforward response. "He's a conceited oaf and he called me his hireling, as if I'm nothing more to him than a woman to fill the spot of his right-hand throne." Grumpily, she folded her arms over her chest and cringed. "Of all people, why must I marry HIM?"

"M-marry him?" Aaron's jaw had dropped. But he quickly tried to conceal it.

"Yes.", She replied in a weakened sigh. "I am to be Damien's wife on the day I turn twenty-one. My mother and father have already arranged for it." Her gaze fell from the sky all at once. Her deep sadness seemed more and more evident. "I've always dreamed of being the queen to man who could truly be there for me... and care for me... and protect me. But alas, tis not my destiny..."

"Then don't marry him!", He blurted out, instantly regretting he had. He should have been more articulate... but he didn't know how.

Rin looked from her twiddling fingers and up into his eyes in surprise. Her expression quickly changed to minuet curiosity when what he said sank in.

"Oh, I didn't mean that like-", He attempted to cover up for his outburst. "I was just... remembering to when you called him an oaf!"

"Oh…", She answered automatically; as if he was correct. "An oaf I'm being lawfully ordered to wed." But again, her gaze fell upon him again, this time with a reaching plea. "I'd much rather marry someone like you, Aaron."

He looked back at her in full astonishment. He felt some type of connection he shouldn't. "L-like me?"

"Of course." She nudged him, causing him to focus his eyes on her. "You're kind and cordial, with a heart that surely outmatches your Aura. And you're so sweet to me... and tis not just because I'm going to be the future queen of Rota. There's more to you... and I can see it. You're quite special... you have something other guardians don't. You have... emotion."

A soft chuckle came from him, causing her to look at him once again in shock. He quickly covered his mouth and coughed. As pleased as he was by her favoritism, he had shake the thought away. He just had to. There was no place for attachment in his life, according to Kota.

But she simply couldn't keep her eyes off him, which was a rude act to do indeed. Her mother would have been mortified if she saw her doing this. He was unmistakably good-looking, on account of all the young ladies in the kingdom that would typically ogle him. He was tall and had that handsome, gleaming face that she had come to adore, which would turn pinker and pinker the longer she stared. "You're blushing, Aaron.", She giggled softly, leaning in closer towards him.

He shifted nervously and gulped. "I never blush."

But she only dipped in closer to him, gazing deep into his eyes. "Oh, is that so? I thought Aura Guardians couldn't lie."

Aaron smiled sheepishly, his breath hitching! Gosh was he nervous. She was barely inches from his face now. Grasping for straws, he stuttered: "W-we don't! We're honest and noble peacekeepers!" His mouth was trembling. His eyes were almost watering. He knew this was wrong, and that Kota could easily excommunicate him for this type of forbidden interaction!

She opened her mouth in bewilderment and replied: "Then why can't you be honest at THIS very moment?" He looked like he was in despair, and she did not know why. She wanted to comfort him, even if they didn't not know each other all too well.

Finally, he answered. His features appeared numb. "Because... it wouldn't be right-"

A small but sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and her fingers found his, lacing them together. Without warning, she closed her eyes and brought her lips against his own, catching him completely off guard as her mouth melted into his! Her fingers trailed up his arms, feeling his body suddenly jolt... and then slowly untense.

When she pulled away only seconds later, he was speechless and wide-eyed. He brought his trembling fingers to the brim of his lips, as if to ensure that he had not just dreamed that.

"You're a mystery to me, Aaron.", She sighed as she rose from the ledge of the fountain. "I know you have feelings... but I wish I could see them for myself." Without another word, she hurried off towards the castle, leaving the blue knight alone with his conflicting thoughts.

**END FLASHBACK**

Aaron gazed to the stars, waiting for a wish to shoot across the sky. And when it did, he wished for her. "I wish-" Suddenly remembering his pledge to Aura Guardian Order, he quickly suppressed those thoughts and sighed to himself, his glance returning to the queen's chamber. "I-I wish you a happy marriage, milady..."

"Master?" The words found passage through Telepathy. Yes, the voice appeared in his head, slightly echoing but crystal clear and masculine. It was the voice of Lucario, his faithful student. He quietly appeared at Aaron's side. "You've returned."

Facing his pupil, Aaron merely chuckled. "This IS my home, isn't it?"

The Aura Pokémon nodded. "I apologize. I wasn't expecting you to return until morning."

"I sleep better in the comfort of my own kingdom.", He explained, pushing aside his thoughts of Lady Rin. "And I want to be able to protect it in the case of-" He paused. His mind played back on Queen Ida's grave warning from earlier that day. "Never mind." He decided it was best not to worry Lucario about the frightening rumors. After all, he had been instructed to keep the information to himself.

But Lucario was persistent. "Of what? What is it, master?"

This would be a difficult task of relaying the hard information. But he did so anyway. "Do you remember the disturbance I felt while we were training in the woods this morning?"

The Pokémon nodded. "Of course."

"Well... I think I've touched upon the cause of it."

Eagerness suddenly filled Lucario. "What is it?"

He rubbed his chin as if digressing. "I can't say for sure. My senses are blind to the source itself. I feel as though a dark but familiar presence his emerging somewhere... and I can't help but wonder if it's somehow connected to the spreading rumors of violence and disorder occurring within Cardinal Kingdom."

Rumors weren't quite enough to convince the intellectual _Pokémon of such a travesty._ He much preferred facts. "With all due respect, sir, we are Aura Guardians.", The Pokémon voiced his concern. "Is it appropriate for us to depend so heavily on uncertainties and fabrications?"

"Master Kota thought the same. He didn't want to jump to any rash conclusions... so he's journeyed to the Cardinal Empire himself to find answers the correct way."

Lucario slightly gasped, taken aback by this revelation. "The other kingdoms must be on edge over this news." All of a sudden, his gaze turned alert and he flicked his worried glance to his master. "Does Lady Rin know of this-"

But Aaron shook his head. "Word hasn't spread this far, at least not yet. But when it does, we have to be prepared to prevent any widespread panic and to maintain the peace of both Rota and Emerald Kingdom. It's our duty."

"I agree.", Acceded Lucario... but not before marveling on another query. He leveled his eyes with his master's, his voice having gone oddly sullen. "If you don't mind my asking, sir... what do YOU think is happening to King Eldar's people?"

"Misconduct of order.", The knight explained softly, never taking his eyes off of the canid, whose mouth seemed to gape slightly at his answer. "The people and Pokémon of the kingdom have been defying their laws and customs in favor of senseless violence and rebellion. And more pressingly, the guardians of the Cardinal Kingdom are purposely enforcing the epidemic."

Letting out a second gasp, the creature swiftly stood up! "But that's treason!"

"Well, we can't yet prove anything.", Aaron calmly continued, glancing downward at his own feet. "Hopefully Kota will report to us soon with some deeper insight on the situation."

"W-why would an Aura Guardian choose to abuse his jurisdiction?", The puzzled Lucario asked, barring teeth with great heartache.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Lucario.", The confident knight assured as he stood to his feet. "I'll talk to Kota tomorrow and see what's truly going on. Alright?"

Lucario gave a somewhat content nod as he walked with his master back towards the castle. "If you say so, master."

"And no matter what happens, the Aura will be with us.", Aaron said, placing a fist upon his chest enthusiastically as he drew to a still. "The Aura is inside of us all."

**(Next Chapter: **The Cardinal Kingdom conspiracy is brought to light when Misdreavus fails to report back to Kota. We learn more about the many uses of Aura, both dangerous and beneficial, and what Kota has in mind for Zinten and his forces of evil.**)**


	5. Ruminations

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 5: Ruminations

**Flashback: Nine Years Prior**

Tossing the blindfold aside, Aaron approached his master with caution. "So... you're saying we could die if we overuse it?"

"Thank you for putting it so bluntly... but yes." His eyes were large and as clear as the ocean. And an exemplary frown appeared on his pale face. "Using too much of your Aura will endanger your life, so use it in moderation."

Aaron was studying him, his gaze searching and curious. Just listening to that rueful warning had cast this strange and alien sensation over him, one that felt like a sharp pain to the chest, almost as though he were experiencing a internal failure. _"Wha-what is this... feeling?"_

"Zinten.", Kota spat in the direction of the clustering students. "Demonstrate what a more advanced Aura Wielder is capable of doing!"

The young Cardinal native pushed through the other students to meet Kota front and center. Once at attention, he threw Aaron a dirty look and put on the blindfold. He stepped to another pair of trees, this one with dozens of logs attached to them, and stood his ground as everyone watched quietly.

Aaron quickly recuperated from his momentary exhaustion as best he could and found his way to Pondo and the other students. He silently straightened his posture and spectated his hot-tempered familiar with nervous intensity.

The wooden logs were released and came at Zinten from all open directions, leaving only a few inches for him to perform his evasive maneuvers. Zinten slued about the training grounds as though it were on fire, managing to shirk past each hunk of lumber with such precise but aggressive agility! His Aura was at its peak, but also at its most sensitive. This didn't seem to bother nor interfere with his motions however, and he only continued his warlike stride.

He moved as though he were angry at his surroundings; his form confirmed that much. It was almost frightening, especially to Aaron. The blue knight couldn't help but allow his jaw to fall open at the spectacle Zinten was effectuating. And for a moment, he managed to tap into the other boy's Aura, and nearly garroted when he picked up a reading that both struck and surpassed his awareness!

"That jerk is a natural!", Pondo whispered rather loudly into Aaron's ear, which was thankfully enough to wake the thinner boy from his scattered daze. "Kind of a showoff though, don't you think?"

Returning to his worldly senses, Aaron nodded. "Uhh... yeah..."

Even Kota, whom was standing off to the side of the clearing, found Zinten's performance somewhat peculiar. His ever so observant gaze profiled the young man's barbaric mobility through the exercise. He didn't need his Aura to catch sight of his pupil's lack of grace.

Without breaking a sweat, Zinten continued dodging the logs for a good fifteen minutes until he majestically jumped out and landed right in front of Aaron as a pure display of skill.

Upon being caught off guard by the surprise, Aaron lost his balance and fell down, landing right in the pile of scrap-wood leftover from his own demonstration.

Noticing, Zinten rolled his eyes and reached out to pull his fellow scholar back to his feet. And as he did, he pulled him in close, whispering something into his ear. "Try not to blow up the training grounds next time. There's other newbies around who would've been dying to try out the kiddie course."

Aaron knew he had been mocked. But he failed to prepare a retort in time, for Zinten was now pushing his way through the speechless trainees to retrieve his equipment on the far end of the forest clearing.

"Alright, that's enough for now!", Declared Kota, at last. "Let's take a brief recess to unwind!" While most of his students migrated into the shade, Kota turned his focus to his ill-tempered protegee and called him to attention. "Zinten! Come hither!"

Hearing Kota summon forth Zinten with such a trying tone, Aaron quietly shirked behind a nearby tree and peered around the stock, making sure to keep hidden.

In the distance, Kota seemed to be commending Zinten for a job well done... at the start, anyway. "You've certainly been able to demonstrate your impressive skills thus far, but... I can't help but ponder on the fire that burns so fiercely within you."

Baffled, Zinten shot his master a piercing glare. "What are you talking about?"

Kota's warning turned grave. "I sense a scourge of threatening emotions encircling the very essence of your life force. Unaddressed anger and aggression. Have I not warned you of this?"

"You have.", The young man grumbled beneath his breath. "And far too many times, if I might add. It's tiresome."

"Take a page from Aaron." The very suggestion shattered Zinten's sense of pride, but Kota continued anyway. "He may not be as adept as you, but he DID manage to suppress his emotions for the sake of his training. I just wish... you could do the same."

Zinten shook his head, growing angrier and angrier with the ridiculous notion that he'd actually have to compete with a weakling such as Aaron. Kota's words. It was sheer nonsense. All of it. And he'd heed none of it.

"Dismissed.", Kota finally acceded.

Zinten simply nodded, turning slowly on the spot. "I'm stronger than you...", He spoke in a low and untraceable voice, his spiting eyes glancing over his shoulder once more to watch Kota depart. "You're just jealous..." And as his anger grew, so too did his sorrow, though the latter was never revealed. He was too proud, too powerful to let a weakness such as sadness affect him. Only the rage could be seen: everything else remained hidden from the rest of the world.

Aaron quickly gathered himself inconspicuously when he noticed Zinten approaching towards he and the rest of the group.

But as Zinten was about to pass the boy in blue, he stopped cold and snarled: "You think you're better than me?" He must have known the inferior had been eavesdropping.

Aaron froze up, his mouth quivering in uttering a response at his defense. "N-no! I never said that-"

"Save it!", The cruder knight said through gritted teeth, and his gaze flickered back to Kota paroling the forest, though only briefly "As long as I have to train under that Emerald Kingdom filth, I will not allow you to upstage me." He held Aaron inescapable in his sights again. "Am I clear?"

"You should be more appreciative of your colleagues, Zinten." It was the voice of Pondo, whom had appeared behind Aaron at that very moment to interject.

Pushing Aaron aside, Zinten took a threatening step towards the help. "Stay out of this, you spell-casting warlock!"

"Stop it!" Before the two could break into a scuffle, Aaron came between them and held his arms out in both directions to enforce the standstill. His quiet and meager voice spoke softly, his pressed eyes shut in grief. "Please... no fighting..."

After a few moments of pondering, Zinten relinquished his offensive stance and his fiery gaze fell from Pondo all at once. "Fair enough.", He whispered. Then, he set one last glare upon Aaron, his finger held towards his chest. "But only if you stay out of my way." With that being his final assertion, the Cardinal bully stormed off, leaving Aaron and Pondo in utter silence.

Pondo shook his head and huffed: "What is wrong with that guy?"

"I wish I knew..." It was more than enough of a response on Aaron's part. The very exchange was more than enough for him to understand Zinten's true disposition. It made sense why he was so different from the rest of Kota's pupils. Everyone feared him for the rage, the unstoppable and never-ending anger that fueled his ambition. But little did Aaron know, they would all soon fear him for the great wrath that would spur from his inevitable betrayal.

**Flashback End**

Aaron jolted out of his sleep. Cold sweat ran down his face, and his heart was beating rapidly. He pressed against his chest, trying to stifle the rapid beating. He carefully glanced around his chamber. Night was still abound. His sleeping quarters were empty, though Lucario slept soundly next door. Knowing this, he quelled his strenuous breathing and buried his face into his sweaty palms, leaning forward in his bedstead. He couldn't help but ponder on that dream... that long ago memory. "Zinten...", He quietly whispered to himself, his eyes sealed shut as he entered a brief relief of meditation. "Don't do this..."

_..._

Cardinal Castle Town was an urban settlement, located within the same volcanic fortress as Cardinal Castle itself, which served as the economical and cultural center of Lord Eldar's impoverished kingdom. Being a castle town, it was surrounded by a huge, impenetrable wall, and could only be accessed by the lava-moat drawbridge which was lowered only in the evening.

Though it was early sunrise, Kota's Misdreavus had successfully managed to infiltrate the capital unnoticed by turning invisible at will, making it easy for her to bypass the townsville's defenses. And as much as she insisted her task to be a treasonous undertaking, she had to obey Kota and recon the castle town's activities to authenticate Zinten's conspiracy.

Unperceived by the naked eye, Kota's ghostly spy took refuge atop the towering outer walls of the castle town, sneaking right past the Cardinal Archery Platoon that was stationed in a neat and consecutive perimeter around the townsville, their bows and arrows palmed firmly at the ready as they kept their eyes sharp over the city below.

Misdreavus quickly took to the wall's lookout tower and scurried behind it to keep hidden from the elite forces. To heighten her Aura Senses and pick up a clear reading on the activities in the townsville below, she had been forced to abnegate her camouflage so that she not expend all her power at once. She sealed her eyes shut and mustered her Aura to lock on to the motions and vibrations of the city locals passing through the nearby marketplace.

Like the business areas of Emerald Kingdom, Eldar's Castle Town market was a bustling place in the daylight, but only to a dividend of a whole new kind of population and atmosphere. The castle streets were filthy, overcrowded by mobs of uncleanly buyers and merchants violently shoving their way to the bazaar, while the frightened peasants cowered in the back alleys, huddled together in their tattered and dirt-covered rags.

Children played in the dust of the overrun pathways, covered in mud and dirt, their pants legs were ripped in places where they had landed awkwardly or simply worn them through.

Stampedes of Rapidash and Tauros, along with a small pack of wild Houndour, were roving free throughout the bazaar, toppling over numerous shops and kiosks and leaving their fecal droppings behind in public venues that not even the patrolling sentries would bother cleaning up after.

It was sheer chaos! There was no authority. There was no control whatsoever. And from Misdreavus' view, the Royal Knights stationed about the the palace walls merely watched on to the epidemic in waiting silence, almost as if they had been ordered to purposely take no action. But the ghost Pokémon kept her Aura Sight sharpened at the developments below.

A new scene was unfolding... one more gripping. On the eastern section of the turbid marketplace, an angry merchant with an Arbok at his side was throwing an angry, deafening fit as his eyes washed over his damaged cookery booth; all of his edible eateries and cuisines lay scattered in the dirt, and his booth left all but collapsed.

But this was not the work of a loose Pokémon running havoc. Crushed and trembling underneath the merchant's lopsided stall was the frightened thief himself, struggling to crawl free from his reckless handiwork with nothing but a handful of bread crumbs he had managed to swipe from the merchant's stock before attempting his getaway.

The merchant's watchful serpent Pokémon hissed threateningly in the direction of the guilty offender!

The enraged shopkeeper spun to find the filthy being staggering to his feet, staring at he and his Arbok in utter awe; the hunched peasant wore simple rough-spun clothes and smelled like a pigpen on a hot day. The vendor's nose curled in disgust, and he moved in towards the thief in one swift motion, his fist held high and ready to strike!

The gaunt peasant slowly backed away. "Please, kind sir! Forgive me! I haven't shillings!", He began to explain in a weak and rigid voice! "My poor family starves on the outskirts of the city! I but only require just a few bread crumbs!" When the first punch was launched, the poorly man hit the ground hard once again... but even in the face of his penalties, he refused to unhand the mound of stolen grub in his possession!

Before either of them knew it, a large mob had gathered around them, jumping and chanting as the merchant brutally beat the sinless father of the starving family! "I'll teach ye to pillage my goods!", The merchant growled, turning his sights back to the wreckage of his shop! "Arbok, throttle this here wayward knave!"

"Shaaabokkk!" Per its master's orders, the slithering cobra speared at the wailing peasant in one swift motion! It took only one fierce and venomous bite to the neck to all but immobilize the opponent and suppress his struggle, making it all the easier for the Pokémon to coil its large body around the helpless victim and squeeze the last ounces of breath from his withering lungs lungs!

"No, please!", The dying soul pleaded in short, choking gags! "I beg of thee!"

The slovenly mob of filthy townspeople continued to enforce the violence with their encouraging cheers, packing themselves in closer to the unjustified execution taking place before them!

And they upheld the scourge until a booming voice rose up behind them! "SILENCE!"

All became quiet and still in just seconds. The Arbok released the peasant, and the surrounding spectators scattered from the center of the marketplace to clear a clean and spotless path for the approach of Cardinal Kingdom's title authority. The locals fell dead mute as the sound of galloping horses drew near.

Captain Zinten rode into the scene atop his Arcanine, accompanied by two other well-known Aura Guardians of the Cardinal Empire, each one ironclad in red armor and mounted atop a neighing Rapidash.

Zinten let his incriminating glare scour the local commoners aligned adjacent to him as he and his men inspected the area. As he walked throughout the village, almost time had stopped. People observed him, like he was famous. But he stopped cold when he detected the ugly sound of frantic coughing... the coughs of the thief's impaired lungs...

Spotting the crippled peasant squirming before his frozen presence, Zinten grimaced and dismounted his Pokémon. He stood over the man that seemed to be convulsing on the dirt underneath him. In a short but sharp tone, the bitter captain snarled, "What is the meaning of this?"

At that moment, the merchant stepped forth and proclaimed his accusation! "This here peasant thief attempted to pilfer my property!"

Zinten knelt beside the peasant with an indignant frown. Violently, he grasped for the man's wrist and twisted it to a snap, making him scream out in further agony and release the stolen rations from his now dislocated hold. He unhanded the man's wrist and collected the rations into cupped palms, examining them closely as he rose back to his feet. "Bread crumbs?" He shook his head in what appeared to be a blend of shame and disgust. "Was is truly worth the effort, peasant?"

With the remains of his strength, the moneyless rube got on his knees and begged to Zinten with his life, tears now streaming down his bloody face! "Captain, I beg of thee to understand! Thou are an Aura Guardian, after all!", He cried. "My wife, she is ill and starving! And as are my children! I am desperate, my lord! I-I hadn't any choice-"

But Zinten refused to listen to his gibberish. He stalked over to the rambling fool and back handed him with his left hand, sending him straight to the dirt again! "You wouldn't dare justify these actions to his royal highness himself, would you?" He was referring to Eldar, obviously.

And the peasant knew this. He knew of the heinous deeds the king himself was capable of carrying out! "No, captain!" He got to his knees again, this time bowing to the feet of the unforgiving Guardian. "This won't happen again, I assure thee!"

"You're right.", Whispered Zinten. "It won't." He took a good look into the blue-eyed peasant's eyes. They were shining with his tears, but the color, so detestable and opposing to his own, was depthless. Shoving the tearful boor aside, he glanced across to the merchant once more and demanded in his heavy voice, "Shopkeeper! Enforce justice. Protect what's yours." And his eyes... for one final time... fell upon the shuddering knave before him, though his words were still directed at the merchant. "Do what you will with this lowlife scum."

Before the man could protest and again beg for mercy, Zinten held his arms out to the rest of the crowd, calling for their attention."The era of leniency is over! We will brazen up into a kingdom that will tolerate no injustice! And in strengthening ourselves, we will have the power to rise up against the Brethren society and liberate ourselves from their accursed oppression!"

At that, the merchant and his Arbok attacked their victim again, this time more viciously, given that they had been granted Zinten's permission to use these privileging means of infliction!

The crowd cheered and again broke into senseless pandemonium, this time to the delight of Zinten and his lackeys. And as he and his men dispersed from the scene, he looked around in passing to view the disgusting habitat of his castle town once more. Peasants both dirty and very dirty walked about. Some more fights broke out here and there about stealing. He mused that they were animals that couldn't be tamed... each and every one of them. And that was just what he was seeking to establish, for both he and Eldar knew that the Brethren Kingdoms feared nothing more than disorder and treason, and this would prove to be the most effective ripple in their moral ideology.

Meanwhile, from her hiding post on the castle walls, the horror-stricken Misdreavus sealed off her Aura projection of the townsville to restore her strength and abandoned her hideaway to personally follow Zinten back to the palace, unseen. But before she could make her move, a ruthless blast of energy caught her from behind, followed by a scourge of angry yells rapidly approaching her position!

She had already blacked out by the time Eldar's Royal Knights and their Houndoom pack had reached her, save for only the vague blurs of her captors swirling past her mortal vision.

…...

"The crimes of Cardinal Kingdom have gone unnoticed for far too long!" That following morning inside the Emerald Kingdom Aura Wielder's Sanctum, the Guardian's Ministry was assembled and pulled into the heated debate of the matters at hand. Kota and his council were gathered around the stone table, listening to honorable Master Kiara and her input on the subject concerning Zinten's betrayal.

She was a lovely young woman in her striking appearance, but with a strong sense of will and determination dwelling under the fooling surface she upheld. And of course, she always had a mouthful to share. "I've heard whispers that this new order they are conspiring to create has already infected neighboring kingdoms!", She warned.

Master Zuba, one of the council's elderly members, waved off the notion and shook his head. "We need visual evidence to affirm such a barbarous imputation."

Given that each of these seven leading Guardians were very respectful of each other's views, very little squabbling broke out amongst them, and most of the suggestions were left to a silent cognition.

Kota, whom stood at the head of the table, seemed the most absorbed in thought. He had yet to disclose to his fellow Guardians the specifics of what information he had gathered from his errand to Cardinal.

But his lull fell into the open when one of those seated across the room spoke out on his rectitude. "With all due respect, Master-", He began, catching Kota's keen and attentive eye right on cue. "-did thou learn anything from thy travels across the mountains?"

Kota nodded. "I spoke with a few of the villagers on the outskirts of the kingdom. They sanctioned the truth behind these rumors. And... it would seem we were rightfully merited to raise such suspicions."

Silence. Hushed whispers and mutters filled the room all at once, creating a tense atmosphere among these wise sages of sworn balance.

Kiara was the first to perceptibly respond to Kota's revelation. "Then... what shall we do, old friend?"

"We don't wage war, that's for sure." Suddenly, the doors began to creak open, and the inside of the sanctum was revealed to Sir Aaron and his faithful student Lucario. The two of them strolled into the sacred hall with matching looks of unwavering rigor.

Lucario, having never stepped foot inside the sanctum, couldn't help but gasp at the sights that awaited within; it was a marvelous spectacle of colored glass and stonework, and it was fairly larger than the shrine back in Rota. Though, when he set his eyes upon the curious gazes of the High Prophet Kota and his Ministry of Guardians, his heart and stomach were each seized by an intense anxiety as he bowed before them.

Aaron presented himself less formally, however, and strode to the empty standing space at the edge of the stone table, returning the many looks of dubiety with a proudly broadened smile. "You all act as if I've never been delayed before...", He jested, though failing to garner any chuckles.

On the far side of the room, Kota rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, Master Aaron. Thank you ever so kindly for the abrupt and unneeded intrusion-"

But rather than listening to another one of Kota's sarcastic lectures, Aaron eagerly jumped straight into the topic at hand. "As much as I'd like to hold my tongue, I simply can't."

"_Of course not..." _Kota folded his arms over his chest in a show of haughty judgment and let known another heavy sigh from between pursed lips. "Well then... by all means... continue."

Aaron nodded and began, his voice steady and unwavering. "I can't say for sure if these debatable acts of treachery are directly related to Zinten-"

One of the Guardians laughed and assumed Kota's position of scolding. "We didn't gather here to speak of Zinten, Aaron. We gathered here to discuss the matter at hand – the turmoil spreading throughout Eldar's Empire."

Aaron offered a wistful frown to the commentator. "Can we be sure that they are not one in the same problem?"

More muttering ensued, whispers again now spurring off the walls of the sanctum.

And it bothered Lucario the most to see his master stand idly by while the Ministry demonstrated such ignorance to the issue! Everything he had been taught about preserving the peace and harmony of the Brethren Kingdoms suddenly felt like a hallow hope in the presence of these people, and he refused to stay quiet. "Zinten has corrupted his purpose as an Aura Guardian!", The Pokémon declared through his telepathy, bringing the room to an immediate silence. "He's responsible for all of this! You mustn't be so blind!"

At that outburst, Master Zuba stood firm against the words and raised an accusing finger in Aaron's direction, rather than Lucario's "Thy pupil hast no authority to speak on behalf of this session!", He belittled the young knight as politely but forcibly as he could. "He may not spectate this debate if he canst not learn to keep quiet!"

Aaron nodded, throwing a quick glare of disapproval back into Lucario's direction. "I apologize for my student's outburst."

Lucario sighed and hung his head in shame, feeling stupid for having humiliated both himself and his master in such a crude manner. "I'm sorry, Master.", He spoke into Aaron's mind with all the sympathy he had to give. "That was completely out of line. I should not have behaved that way." He bowed in apology to the entire council and was hasty to distance himself from the table, thereby shrinking the focus from himself.

Unexpectedly however, Aaron's next words came as a relief to Lucario. "But in my pupil's defense, I have to agree with what we're dealing with. Zinten is dangerous. He always has been, ever since the start of his training. As his fellow scholar, I would frequently detect something askew about him... specifically his Aura."

Zuba rubbed his chin, then threw a questioning gaze to the Ministry's High Prophet. If anyone could confirm Aaron's claim, it was the former master of Zinten himself. "Kota, is this true? What say you?"

"In my time instructing him, I indeed noticed some... aggressive tendencies.", Confessed their leader. "I dubbed him Master because I believed he was fit to vanquish those feelings inside him. He was showing signs of improvement... and I let him off with only a token of caution. That... was a mistake on my part. I see that now."

Master Kiara raised a brow to him. "How can you be sure?"

"I encountered Zinten when I journeyed into his kingdom yesterday. And... he's still as bitter as ever. The fire within him has only thickened, I'm afraid." He had finished his harrowing description of his confrontation with the man who he once called friend... and now came the appalled expressions of his fellow Guardians. He expected as much.

A collective hush fell over the assembly at this revelation. But none of them could denounce Kota for his patient approach with the Ministry: revealing details little by little to avoid a confounding outbreak.

"And your Misdreavus has yet to rendezvous?" The question stirred from Zuba.

Kota closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled a heavy breath, creating a smooth internal focus as he magnified his his senses to the highest extent, following the faint movements and vibrations spanned about the distant kingdom of Cardinal. Indeed, his abilities were quite in tune, and distance only rarely served as a problem to his Aura Surveillance.

Aaron and the others waited patiently, studiously observing the twitches and cringes in Kota's features as his body, mind, and spirit reached to the cumulative life-forces of the faraway volcanic kingdom.

Finally, when results seemed evident in his process, he spoke. "I've lost all communication with her. A dark interference is preventing me from seeing anything more.", He rasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he examined some current in the Aura that none of the rest could feel. Around the council circle, heads bobbed in affirmation of this point, as Master Kota resumed. "I can't seem to pinpoint her location, nor can I sense the condition of her Aura."

"Zinten.", Aaron knew straightway, as much as he didn't want to believe it. Zinten just had to be the cause of all this. And he was right to bring this to council's attention in the first place. "Something is too out of place for Misdreavus to not have returned yet."

Kota nodded, suppressing his fears. "I concur. I... cannot detect her. I feel she may be in danger."

"Perhaps she is too far out of range to properly descry.", Another Guardian Master objected with much of his own skepticism in tow.

But Kota dismissed it. "My senses haven't any boundaries. They've only enhanced over the course of my career."

As heads nodded again throughout the room, Aaron kept alert, feeling the need to speak again. "I don't wish to initiate a war with the Guardians of Cardinal Kingdom. As a peacekeeper, it's the last thing I want.", He reminded his elders, particularly Kota. "We have to speak with Zinten ourselves, and find a peaceful solution to all of this." He wanted to be absolutely clear with Kota on the issue, given his position on war; he despised the very idea of it, and Kota knew this.

"Tis obvious what needith be done!", An unrecognized voice called out from the doors of the sanctum. "Bringith an army to the Eldar's palace and demand entrance inside his walls!"

Everyone turned to find Queen Ida standing at the entrance, and they immediately bowed before her grace.

But Ida ignored the formalities and, despite not being an Aura Guardian, invited herself into the debate without question. "If Zinten is truly the dignified and abiding Guardian he claimith himself to be, he shall allow you to enter his palace. If not, you will have the answer you've been seeking all this time."

"Eldar's dominion does not fall under our jurisdiction.", Aaron reminded the stoutly Queen.

Her smile broadened. "But it DOES fallith in accordance with the laws and expectations of the Brethren Court, mind you!"

Aaron couldn't argue with at; honestly, he had no desire to do so. He truly did want Zinten's supposed crimes to be brought to justice, but he only wished to do so in the most passive and nonviolent way possible. He didn't like the idea of deploying an army to enforce negotiations, for it could easily set Zinten and his allies off guard.

But Kota, on the other hand, was more than willing to accept the queen's proposal. "Very well.", He decreed after a long and thoughtful pause. "I'll prepare a brigade for the voyage. We ride at dawn! The Aura shall be with us." With that, he motioned his arm to the doors. "This assembly is dismissed."

Aaron sighed to himself. Part of him was still unsure of this whole excursion idea. But he pushed aside his doubts for the time being and rendezvoused with Lucario.

The sanctum quickly emptied. Many of the Guardians hurried off to tend to their own matters, but Kota remained poised at the stone crevice, seemingly lost in thought.

His tedium ceased when Queen Ida approached. "Tis settled then. You have my support, Master Kota."

Kota smiled back and offered an elegant salute to her highness. "We SHALL solve this crisis, your majesty. No matter what the cost." He glanced over her shoulder and noticed Aaron and Lucario heading for the doors. "And as for you?", His strict and weighty voice carried off towards Aaron, making the young man spin to attention. "I'd like you to accompany me on my journey back to Cardinal."

The orders caught the blue knight by surprise, but he managed to bring a goofy little grin to his former master. "I take it you've forgiven me for my delay yesterday... and this morning...?"

The older man sighed, tossing his head back and forth. "Quite honestly, I expected nothing less from you. But this time, do be on time."

"That shouldn't be a problem this time around.", Promised Aaron.

With that, Kota briefly moved his gaze to the Aura Pokémon at Aaron's side. "And Lucario?", He spoke in a frightening tone. "You'd best equip a muzzle for these sorts of hearings."

Lucario shuddered. "P-Please excuse my outburst-"

"I wasn't talking about for you.", Kota cut him down, gazing proddingly in Aaron's direction.

Witnessing their jubilance, Ida couldn't prevent a grin from crossing her face either.

The duo Guardians chuckled at the joke as they promptly exited the sanctum, leaving Kota and Queen Ida alone to continue their exchange.

"The morals of the Aura Guardians have been drastically violated.", Kota grumbled, folding his hands against his spine as he stepped away from the table. "Zinten has seen to that."

Queen Ida began to anxiously pace around in circles, openly voicing her thoughts to Kota. "For generations, Aura Guardians have procured naught but the fullsome will to servith the greater good."

"Perhaps that's the problem.", Answered Kota, scratching thoughtfully at his furry-black sideburns. "Perhaps Zinten truly believes he's serving a greater good."

"Quite sad.", She emitted a long-suffering sigh. "I never thought I'd livith to witness an Aura Guardian with such a corrupt sense of power and agenda in his hands."

Zinten couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I should have realized Zinten's ambitions earlier on."

"Tis no wonder the boy hath chosen to isolate himself from you and thy council, Kota.", She spoke in an almost lecturing tone. "He's taken refuge in a lifeless and grisly wasteland. I durst say it suits him perfectly."

Again, he nodded. "He always did take a liking to fire, both literally and figuratively. When I first spoke to him again after all these years, I could feel the uncontainable blazes of his anger chiseling away at my senses." His frigid body relaxed for the moment, but his stance on the subject remained the same. "That man is a tragedy waiting to happen."

"As much as I woe for tragedy, I shan't condone Zinten's actions. He's endangered his own kingdom, as well as every other kingdom known to Lunan.", She replied sincerely, thinking that she had no desire to be feared by anyone who wasn't an enemy of the Emerald Kingdom. Zinten no longer hung by that faithful thread. "Oh, I pray this not leadith to war!"

"Too early to say, I'm afraid."

"Canst you wit what the conflict shall bringith?", She echoed, her quintberry eyes widening.

"Whatever is necessary to end it.", Kota answered stiffly. "But we must be patient."

…...

Upon returning to Rota, both Aaron and Lucario rested most of the day, putting off their training for the time being. It didn't seem like a major priority at the time, given the crisis at hand. And much to Brethren Court's displeasure, the rumors of war had indeed spread into the outlying kingdoms, including Rota itself. It was all the more reason for Aaron to wind down for the afternoon. He didn't much feel like answering to the worried locals of his kingdom.

At about sunset, however, Lucario awakened. He noticed his master was not slumbering in the next room, and began to search outside the castle; Aaron preferred to spend most of his free time in the basking warmth of nature, so it was only plausible to prospect the outdoors firstly.

The quick-thinking Pokémon managed to gauge Aaron's Aura from a distance, and promptly pursued the reading to the outside of the courtyard.

Rounding a small olive grove, Aaron's lithe body came into view, framed by the golden sun. Sitting against a lone laurel tree and gracefully strumming his lyre, he didn't need to look up to know that his dearest pupil was standing before him.

Lucario slowly drooped to the grass and sat patiently across from his master, listening to the harmonious melody strung by the graceful and effortlessly precise fingers of the blue knight. His Master's music was always a joy to listen to. It relaxed the senses, made him feel at ease with himself and the world in motion.

And just as the final notes from Aaron's lyre stopped echoing in the glade, Lucario's eyes slowly opened and a small grin came to life through his tenseless features. "That was beautiful, Master."

Aaron lowered the instrument to his waist, gently puttering with one of the unfettered strings. "Music is the maven between spiritual life and sensual life, giving the universe a balanced means of expression.", He whispered in all presentable contentedness, the leisure in his voice enriching to the ears. "Music is the voice of the soul, embodying all that cannot be spoken on which it is impossible to be silent."

Lucario nodded, shifting himself in the grass. "I understand these assessments you keep silent, Master. Your goal is to prevent war."

"My goal is to make as much a difference in the world as I possibly can.", Aaron hastily corrected, his voice containing a definite edge. "I'm all for change, but contention is no method to forward our advances. That's why it's important I go with Queen Ida's regiment tomorrow to make sure a resolution is produced properly and peaceably."

Lucario very well knew that his Master was on edge over the situation, although he didn't fidget or give any external clue of his emotional turmoil. He didn't have to, though, because the sly and clever Aura Pokémon could feel the coils― the tautness― in his Aura presence and comprehended well enough what it signified, even if he had seldom felt it emanating from the human during their many years together.

"Come on, Lucario," He ordered, setting his lyre and hat down against the tree. "Let's go for a walk."

As Lucario sprung to his feet, he noted inwardly that this was further proof of his Master's anxiety. Whenever Aaron was uneasy or had much weighing upon his mind, he would stroll about whenever possible until he had resolved whatever was plaguing him. Lucario had to give him credit for suppressing those dangerous inner tensions.

Dusk set over the Rota. As they progressed through the grove, their footsteps rustled loudly in the boundless silence.

Normally, Lucario didn't mind the quiet that settled between them because it held a companionable quality of shared thoughts, instincts, and experiences. This silence was different, though, and in this case, that was not a bonus. The quiet between them was charged with words they wished to voice but didn't dare. It was diseased and discomforting. "Master Kota seems determined to put rest to this conflict.", The pupil finally spoke aloud, knowing that Aaron beside him was listening well. He drew up his courage and remarked, "The Ministry appears to respect Master Kota's opinions more than your own."

Aaron quirked half an eyebrow at the Pokémon, seeming to state that he was cognizant of no such fact, and then he directed his gaze toward the mountainous landscape that was now glittering in the dying pink and orange streams of fading sunlight. "It makes no difference who they respect more. I know that Kota will put his principles before anything else. We'll follow the code and make sure our intentions are peaceful.", He assured him steadily. "Besides, I'm confident that Zinten will come to his senses once we understand the deeper meaning behind all of this."

That was a nice idealistic goal that sounded glorious aloud, Lucario noted to himself, but it needed a lot of fleshing out to make it feasible. "And... what if he doesn't?"

"I will not tolerate declaration of war. Violence is never the answer.", Declared the Cameran Knight, unsurprisingly. "If Kota and the Ministry expect me to fight, they have another thing coming."

Lucario froze, his eyes widening in terror. His tone conveyed his disapproval of the idea. "You'd be disobeying orders, Master!"

Aaron could only frown. "So be it. But I will not be pulled into a bloodshed of any sort."

"Don't defy the council, Master," Lucario half-warned and half-implored when this notion occurred to him. _"Not again. Don't make me watch you incite the council's disapproval again!"_ He finished his plea mentally. _"Every time you do that, you rip my mind and my heart in two." _

Reflexively, Aaron stiffened. He didn't appreciate Lucario questioning his judgment."I will do I feel is right." The reply almost suggested that he had read the Pokémon's private thoughts.

Lucario merely stuttered. "But... sir-"

Aaron stopped in his tracks and turned to face his apprentice, placing both hands steadily upon the Pokémon's shoulders. "Lucario, I envy your dedication and loyalty to the Ministry. But I just wish you'd take MY viewpoint into perspective, if not favor."

"I always do, sir! I... I would never do anything to dishonor you...", The Pokémon muttered miserably. "I just... wish I knew a solution to this crisis."

Aaron retracted his arms and raised a confident little smile as the two strolled back into the grove clearing. "Part of your evolvement as an Aura Guardian is NOT knowing what to expect, to expect the unexpected." Then entered a more a pressing concern, related to their discussion. "Zinten, for instance, is cunning and decisive, but highly unpredictable. We DO know that he is short-tempered and impulsive. It fits his Cho'moken almost perfectly."

Cho'moken. There was that word again; he couldn't help but bring it into question, even if he did sound like a complete dunce. "Sir... I've noticed you mention Cho'moken on several counts. But... what is it exactly?"

Apparently, Aaron was willing to accept it openly, because, after studying Lucario for a moment, he smiled and answered warmly, "Cho'moken Wielders are humans bearing the in-born ability to use Aura to manipulate a certain type of element." His explanation was both thorough and prompt. "Aside from being nearly invulnerable to the element of fire, Zinten's Aura flows at its strongest in heat. That is why he chooses to reside with Lord Eldar's people in their volcanic dominion."

"And that's where he's most powerful...", Lucario voiced his own analysis from what Aaron had told him. And as frightening as it sounded, it came as no surprise. From what he had heard, Zinten was a extremely hotheaded, and this new revelation only seemed to taper the traitor's overall personality. "But... what of MY Cho'moken?"

Aaron seemed to consider this for a moment, as if momentarily searching for the best way to answer the query. "Like me, your Cho'moken is... undeveloped. Whether we are destined to shift the winds or the tides through will or force, I cannot say. But we HAVE learned to directly wield our Aura in its primal essence. And we've done this through the studies of Kakureiro; the basic arts of Aura."

It was certainly quite a mouthful to take in all at once. But Lucario understood the substance of it all, mainly because it reflected his own training. "Yes, that would explain the number of mediation exercises."

"Aside from that, YOU are a very gifted species of Pokémon.", Continued Aaron. "Your kind are best known for their ability to directly channel their own energy into attacks and combat weaponry. In other words, beings like you—Lucario— have bodies built especially for wielding Aura. Special organs that provide near perfect Aura flow, like the waves filter through them and allow you to read them more effectively than a human."

Lucario paused for a long moment to contemplate this. "I see..." He then leveled his eyes with his teacher's "But what about YOU, Master? Don't you feel... underprivileged compared to other Aura Guardians, since you can't channel your power through a specific element or body organ?"

Aaron's extended his palms to the Pokémon, eyeballing his signature gloves which covered just up to the wrists. "I use these special gloves to help amplify my Aura. It allows it to be drawn out easier.", He explained, carefully managing to generate a small but manageable orb of glowing-blue energy between his palms. "Try to absorb my Aura."

Aaron carefully handed the sphere of sacred energy to Lucario, who in turn could only freeze up at the request of handling something so... fragile..

"Go on, take it!", Aaron repeated, this time chuckling. "Don't you trust me, Lucario?"

After a pushing down the anxious lump in his throat, Lucario finally began to relax. He brought his paws forward and gently took the Aura Sphere into his grasp, feeling the energy fraction flow through him in that same instant. Typically, he was quite familiar with his Master's Aura, whether he be gauging its essence with his own senses or basking in the emotions that shimmered off of it. But feeling that exact same power physically running through him... felt totally unfamiliar and beyond his control. "It feels... strange..."

"That is because our Auras are different.", Aaron explained, absorbing the small dose of energy back into his possession. He then brought his pointer finger the Pokémon's chest. "I can see it moving within you, the very essence of the life-force passed down at your command. Only you may command your own Aura. It is untouchable to anyone else... and as is mine. We all have our own distinct styles of Aura. And... well... I use in mine in the overtness I've come to adapt. I don't consider myself inferior. I consider myself unique, just as I consider any other being unique." Smiling again, Aaron draped a hand across Lucario's shoulder. "I believe that each and every human and Pokémon are equal in strength. Some are just... more challenged than others. But anything can be accomplished with effort; I know this for a fact."

"You've more than compensated, Master.", Lucario reasoned aloud, returning the grin. "I couldn't ask for a better teacher."

"And I couldn't ask for a better student.", Parried Aaron, and he meant every word. "You've already come a long way since I first took you in. And... that's why I trust you to be by my side when I need you the most... even if it means objecting to warfare..."

Lucario failed to demonstrate a coherent affirmation. Instead, he merely mused at Aaron's appeal and all that it stood for. "You talk like a radical... a nonconformist..."

The knight in blue smiled warmly at his pupil. "Would you have me be any other way?"

Lucario hadn't examined the full meaning of his words, nor was he given the chance to. In fact, at that moment, someone else did.

"I know I wouldn't." Lady Rin appeared at the courtyard gates, approaching the two Guardians with a tender smile apparent on her lips.

Aaron furrowed a brow in the direction of the finely dressed queen. "Lady Rin?"

"I followed the sound of your lyre.", She snickered, gesturing to the string instrument he had left sitting against the tree only minutes ago. "I did not realize you were a musician."

He shrugged. "Only when I can be, your highness."

"Well, you play extraordinarily well." She noticed the obvious silence between the teacher and his student upon her abrupt arrival, and couldn't help but wonder if she had obtruded on their session. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything-"

"Nothing at all.", Aaron said while clearing his throat. He threw Lucario a brief glance. "Lucario, would you mind if I had a quick word with the queen for a moment?"

It felt awfully bizarre being cast out after such a touching exchange with his master. But he excused it, given that he could feel his Master's tautness suddenly diminish in Rin's honoring presence. "Err... of course.", He acceded, bowing before his queen. "Milady, I bid thee goodnight."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Do rest well, Lucario." She waited until the Pokémon was out of sight before further greeting her favorite knight in beckoning blue. But when she turned to face him, she found that he was vising a rueful frown, and avoiding her eyes. "Is something wrong, Aaron?"

Sir Aaron looked up. His expression had not changed, but his eyes seemed focused in their intensity. "I'm sure you've heard word by now of the uprising in Cardinal."

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Yes... I have."

"Master Kota has asked Lucario and I to join him tomorrow on his quest to sift Eldar's Palace and bring Zinten to justice."

"I see.", She commented softly once they had exchanged nods. "Will there... be fighting?"

The suggestion severed his thought process, and he rubbed his temples carefully. "I sure hope not.", He sighed, gazing into her eyes again and taking a step towards her. "But I'm not one to assume anything. So... in case something goes wrong, I want you to know that it's been a pleasure serving under you... and that I wish you well-"

She snatched his hands into her own, squeezing them gently as her eyes and words pleaded with him. "Aaron, don't say things like that! You act as though we are on the verge of war!"

He shook his head. "I detest war. But protecting you... and the kingdom we share... is my responsibility as Rota's Royal Knight and only Aura Guardian."

"I will not allow my kingdom to fall in the midst of a conflict I want nothing to do with.", The queen vowed, her voice softening a fraction, although the blaze in her eyes burned on undimmed. "Aaron... I don't wish to be dragged into this!"

"Master Zinten is ruthless, your highness. If war does erupt, he won't let anyone stand in the way of victory, not even you.", He warned passionately, meaning every word. "Our only chance now is to negotiate with the traitor before he can unleash his true wrath upon the Brethren Kingdoms." There was another unwelcome silence. Aaron worriedly peered into the soul of his majesty; her Aura became twitchy and fidgety, even if outwardly the woman resembled the calmest of pools on a clear day.

"I understand.", She indeed remained composed, but never leaving his beautiful gaze. "I just... wish YOU didn't have to go."

Again, he frowned. He disliked seeing her so upset. "I have to.", His whisper countered. "I'm the only one who can play the pacifist between Kota and Zinten, otherwise there's no telling what could happen." The very purpose of accompanying Kota was to ensure negotiations, not violence. He had it all so carefully planned.

She urged earnestly, "Promise me you'll be careful."

He envied her sympathy, and repaid her with humorous reassurance. "If I'm not back by nightfall tomorrow, it's only because I've stopped for supper."

This made her giggle. "Indeed. Your appetite is your chink in the armor."

They shared a laugh... and remained still, their hands still uncomfortably interlocked. And as much as Aaron wanted to pull away, he didn't wish to disrespect her. He enjoyed her company for reasons he couldn't fathom... or rather... reasons he had been taught not to fathom. There was no denying her beauty; her wavy bronze hair fell like a waterfall past her shoulders, her soft fair skin glowed in the eventide twilight. Just seeing her like this made him feel some kind of... fuzzy sensation inside, one he'd always find himself ever so fond of, even if he'd never admit to it aloud.

And here she was now — betrothed, yet locked in the embrace of another man; a Royal Knight of her palace; the Aura Guardian of her kingdom. This was forbidden... but it never felt so absolute, just looking into those sapphire blue eyes of his. It felt like they were endless pools of crystal clear water, glimmering like a sea of stars in her own spellbound orbs. And his perfectly silken smile never looked so enchanting, charted in the brilliance of the sunset.

"You look rather dashing in this lighting...", She confessed in a whisper.

"And... you look stunning as always, your highness.", Aaron retorted playfully.

This exchange dealt with emotions, and emotions were always his vulnerability. On the surface, he almost always appeared relaxed, but beneath that exterior was a heart capable of feeling as much as anyone and more than many. So, naturally, she decided to pull him out of his shell just a bit more. "I... don't suppose you'd like to take walk through the grove with me?"

He really wanted to, truth be told. There was no harm in chaperoning the person he had taken an oath to protect on the day of his knighting ceremony. But alas, duty called... and he had to acquire a good night's sleep before rendezvousing with Ida's ragtag team at sunup. "Actually, I'd best settle in for the night. Master Kota is expecting me at dawn."

Lady Rin nodded, cupping her mouth at her own stupidity. "Oh... yes! But of course! Silly me!"

"But when I return this time tomorrow, I'd love to keep you company and talk some more, assuming that's alright with you."

She chuckled at his courteousness and gestured a welcoming nod to him, but not without her usual treatise. "I'd very much like that."

Aaron nodded confidently, and saw her smile grow, which only added it to his own enthusiasm. "Excellent!", His tone jumped an octave. "Goodnight then, your highness." After gathering his belongings, he gave his respective bow and then hurried off towards the Cameran Castle, leaving Lady Rin to take her own contemplative stroll through the glade as the orange sun finally faded into the horizon.

…...

Several hours passed before dawn was upon Rota. The full moon shone brightly, giving Aaron and Lucario shelter in its luminous light as they traversed through the empty pathways of the peacefully restful townsville they knew by heart.

"We are to meet Kota and the Queen Ida's army on the other side of the Cameran River.", Said Aaron as he and the fox-like Pokémon rounded a narrow passageway between a pair of homesteads. "I gave the queen fair warning that-"

"M-Master?" Lucario's muttered shakily through his Telepathy.

Aaron stopped in his trails and turned, giving Lucario a hard stare when he realized the Pokémon had already stopped moving long before he had. "Lucario?", He asked, oblivious as to why his pupil would go no further. "Lucario, what's wrong?"

The Pokémon said nothing. Instead, he lifted his paw forward, gesturing to something beyond Aaron's shoulder.

"Huh?" Slowly, he turned on his heel, gazing into the far reaches of the narrow alleyway... where a lone figure stood, watching them from the distance. And much to Aaron's amazement, the motionless life-form presented no Aura reading for him to gauge, nor any vibration or movement for his careful detection, which momentarily convinced him that this 'person' was naught more than a disfigured object.

He was wrong, however, when the silhouette in the moonlight quickly made a dash for the closest passageway, leaving Aaron and Lucario only seconds to chase after in hot pursuit! Kota would just have to wait, for this was not an occurrence to be ignored.

But upon rounding the getaway route chosen by their person of interest, they found the figure was long gone, much to their dismay.

Given that this fleeing being was nearly impossible to track without a proper Aura reading, Aaron knew he'd have to go about this with his eyes and ears only. Both he and Lucario wordlessly split apart at the center of the townsville to more tactfully draw out their culprit in narrowing the search.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before Aaron heard the painful cry of Lucario in the distance!

The young knight's blood chilled. "Lucario!" Without a moment to spare, he spurted back into the town square, following the tremor in Lucario's Aura to an empty clearing in the village greens that resided near the palace gates. Upon entering the domain, Lucario's lissome body came whirling towards him, having been brutally launched backwards by a lethal Psychic Attack!

Aaron caught the unconscious Aura Pokémon in his arms, falling backwards in the process. He sat up and held Lucario against his chest, planting a steady hold against the creature's wound to safeguard a protected Aura flow from his nimble fingers. He managed to pick up a reading, but it was faint, so he continued to add pressure to Lucario's injured ribcage. "Please, stay with me...", Aaron pleaded quietly into the fox's pointed ear. "Accept my Aura, Lucario! Let it sustain your own!"

At last, after a miserable wait, the Pokémon began to fidget in his arms, mumbling, "M-Master..." His eyes squeezed shut again, his head tossing back and forth for only a moment longer. Then, he was at rest again, but this time stable enough to do so unsupervised.

Smiling in relief, Aaron set Lucario down onto the ground and slowly rose to his feet, lifting his gaze towards the enemy now fully visible in the moonlight. His eyes widened in sheer perplexity. And her face... it was unalike anything he had ever encountered...

Standing just a yard away in a tight black full-suit, the slender figure belonged to a woman, no doubt. She had assumed that statue-like poise again, donning a most chilling porcelain doll mask that all but completely concealed her face - her eyes nothing more than the hollow black sockets of the cracked white falsehood she wore over the surface, exuding a haunting but emotionless taction to her already mysterious presence.

Beside her, an unidentifiable but seemingly harmless Pokémon sat gracefully in the air; a small and flush fairy-like creature with round toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. Its glowing eyes failed to blink, dilated and frozen in one direction... almost as if held under a spell.

Aaron surmised that winged one was responsible for Lucario's severe impairment, and that its deviant caretaker had held only the intent to lure the both of them into a trap. It worked. But he wouldn't back down, for this mystery warrior was fully capable of inflicting massive harm, and he had to defend his kingdom! "What are you?", He tawdrily asked the masked woman. "Why have you come here!"

She said nothing. She did nothing. She offered only the endless silence.

But Aaron wasn't going to accept it. "Leave now or I will be forced to defend my home!", He warned with his his crystal staff held at the ready!

Again, no response whatsoever.

This didn't sit well with him. In fact this whole brush was supremely bizarre, like something out of a deranged dream! With no other options, he squeezed the hilt of his scepter and activated its crystal vertex with his Aura! It shimmered and released a ray of bright light, thereby freeing his Pidgeot from his within his staff!

The feathered Pokémon let out a piercing screech as it took aim at the woman and her accomplice from the skies! And on Aaron's signal, it swooped down and began to circle the motionless pair in accelerating repetition, entrapping them in brutal vortex of whistling winds!

Aaron shielded his eyes as the weather swept across the domain, then removed his arm to feast his eyes upon the aftermath of Pidgeot's offensive. But alas, his sights betrayed him. "No... impossible! H-How?"

Indeed, the woman and her Pokémon were still perfectly intact in their exact same positions, with Pidgeot inexplicably collapsed in front of them.

Aaron hastily absorbed his fainted companion back into his crystal staff, biting his lip in contemplation! How had she sustained those damages? How had she vanquished Pidgeot without even moving? Was she some sort of witch, or a demon spurned by hell itself? It didn't make an ounce of sense. So, without wasting another minute, he thrust his gloved palms forward and fired an Aura Sphere from his grip!

The stranger didn't even flinch when the energy blast was deflected by some sort of invisible screen in front of her, one likely generated by the flush fairy.

Another failure. Gritting his teeth, Aaron lifted his scepter and took a daring but guarded step towards the villainous duo, which didn't seem to faze them. Seeing this, he took another step. Still nothing. Carefully, he began to move in on them more briskly, his Aura senses deft and alert. It was then did he finally manage to gauge a reading from this masked warrior, causing him to slow down with caution!

And he was right to do so. Finally, after several minutes, their movements vitalized, the first coming from the fairy! Eyes still emitting that purple glow, the little nymph split off from its master and began to circuit the ground beneath the two humans, creating a massive enclosure of Psychic energy around them both!

Aaron froze and gasped, finding he and his opponent imprisoned inside the psychic fairy's dome of magic! It had all happened so fast, he barely had time to react! His impression didn't last long, though, as he stood his ground against the doll-masked figure in front of him!

Slowly, the enemy held her arms symmetrically outward, and her body began to effuse a powerful gust of crimson-colored Aura, one that managed to all at once scale Aaron's internal radar! The foul and nefarious energy margining her body shifted up to her clenched fists, shaping into two long and deadly jagged blades of pure Aura, one in each hand!

Aaron never felt so vulnerable than he did at that moment, falling witness to a banquet powers he thought only possible in his wildest of dreams! And the fact that she had synthesized her Aura in its physical essence into a pair of mortiferous energy swords only demonstrated the dynamic danger she posed!

With both Aura Blades firmly gripped at the centers, she began to slowly approach Aaron with her head crooked, the cracks of her white mask oozing streaks of that baleful blood-red Aura!

By the time she had reached his position, Aaron already had his scepter drawn on her again. It was his only defense, after all. He wielded it like a quarterstaff, and prepared for the worst!

And then she struck, falling into a deadly dance of twirling blades! She attacked him ruthlessly, striking blow after blow at the young Aura Guardian!

Aaron ducked and weaved, turning her blades! He parried each strike with the crown of his scepter, pushing one blade away and then the other a second later! The red blades of the masked warrior were relentless. SHE was relentless, her strikes continuous but well-formed! And he could only keep from keeling over in exhaustion; he had never been trained in this style of combat, so he could only improvise from his sole strife to survive!

Oddly enough, when she noticed his fatigue, she drew off her energy swords and slowly took a few paces backwards, watching him struggle to catch his breath as he stumbled towards her in a last-ditch effort to shunt her from his kingdom!

And with a mighty inhale, his focus rebounded and his Aura sprung to life again; the crystal at the cusp of his scepter was now shimmering that blue glow! He lunged at her in one smooth motion and the two of them engaged again, dueling non-stop, more often than not Aaron was more defensive, on the receiving end as it were.

She thrust both Aura Blades forward, aiming for his head; she expected him to deflect. But he took her by surprise when he ducked, slid forwards, and, from his palms, fired an Aura Sphere straight upwards!

But she was brisk to evade the offensive; she leapt into the air, flipping backwards and landing on the ground, creating sizable enough space between them. And while he was still staggering to balance himself back on his feet, she charged him once more, seizing the moment of his idleness!

Hearing the humming of her blades drawing closer, Aaron spun on his heel and offset the attempted death-dealing blow with a quick stroke of his own sacred weapon! He kept at her pace, blocking each blow delivered... but his form soon fell sloppy as he felt himself straining to maintain his poise, his breathing now becoming hitched and raspy! _"I... I can't do this any-"_

She silently hammered at the knight's defenses, transferring Aura Blades from limb to limb at lightning speed as she slashed and cut! Finally, when he could take no more, she disarmed Aaron with a swift flourish and kicked the Aura Guardian to the ground, pinning him there with a booted foot.

He lay in the dust of the brawl's aftermath, breathing heavily and sweat stinging his eyes as excruciating pain wracked through him in waves of intensity. He was unable to stand up, much less move his limbs. He had dropped his scepter: when his vision returned and focused his could see the innate, glimmerless crystal staff in the dirt before him.

At that moment, the energy field around them finally faded, and the fairy Pokémon returned to its master's side.

But rather than finish off Aaron right then and there, the masked woman quietly stepped away from the trembling flesh, watching him writhe next to his already paralyzed Lucario.

Whether she was savoring the moment for the sheer pleasure... or perhaps rethinking her deeds, Aaron hadn't a clue. That accursed blank mask she wore - it shielded her features... her intentions... and the emotions restrained from excretion. Even her Aura was once again untraceable, cheatedly hidden from his detection. It was deeply frustrating.

But if these really were his final moments, he had know the truth behind it all. Rolling onto his stomach, his eyes met with the empty gaze of the porcelain doll. In a straggling rasp... he asked, "Why... did you come here-"

To his astonishment... she indeed answered, but she did so through the fairy's Telepathy, thus camouflaging her true voice beneath a hushed but echoing treble pitch. "To strengthen you...", She replied.

He threw her a curious look. "How do you plan on doing so...?"

"I already have. You just don't know it."

He swallowed a hesitant lump in his throat. "Are... you a witch?"

"To some, I am a witch. To others... I am a god."

Weakly, he lifted his finger towards the fairy Pokémon. "What is that creature of which you are speaking through?"

"The answer to that question awaits you in a distant life."

Following a swift arm gesture from the masked woman, the glowing nymph hovered above Aaron, which set him on alert! But rather than inflict any harm, the Pokémon merely sprinkled a shower of sparkling dust over his body, along with Lucario's.

Though reluctant at first, Aaron brought himself to briefly inhale the mystical power, which immediately heightened his senses and restored the strength in his limbs, filling each and every fiber and muscle with pure energy! In just a matter of seconds, he was picking himself up off the ground with ease. He spun around to find Lucario also rousing and basking in the relief of the invigorating aroma. "Lucario, you're alright!"

The Aura Pokémon's eyes shot open! Instantly, he sprung to his feet, his palms pitched forward as if continuing the battle from where he had left off! "Where are they, Master?", He demanded, tossing his head in all directions! "I'll make sure they pay for their actions!"

Raising a brow, Aaron turned his head to find that the woman and her Pokémon had all but vanished. "Not again...", He muttered underneath his breath. While a part of him wanted to thoroughly search the area again, another was just aching to know why he and Lucario had been spared. "She said was here... to strengthen me..."

"Who was that, Master?", Lucario telepathically voiced his frenetic concern. "A witch?"

Aaron just shook his head as he bent over to retrieve his scepter from the ground. "Not from a clan I'm familiar with.", He said. "She had... extraordinary abilities..."

"Do you suppose she might be one of Zinten's accomplices?"

"Not likely. Her business here seemed more... personal..." Too personal, if he didn't know any better. This woman had to be acting alone, given that Zinten had no real quarrel to pick with Lady Rin, so he'd have no rational reason to target Rota in such promptness.

Lucario turned to his master to share a look of distress. "Well, what do we do?"

Aaron didn't even need to think to answer that question. "Lucario, I need you to cross the river and go with Master Kota's division.", He calmly ordered. "And as for me? I need to remain here and protect Lady Rin in case our unwanted guest shows up again."

Lucario winced at the demands. "But Sir, you're the only one who can keep negotiations peaceful between Zinten and Master Kota!", He gravely reminded. "It's too crucial for you to discount! Even Queen Ida agrees that you can't afford to disappoint Master Kota again."

Aaron sighed and set his gaze upon the castle, his home. "Under the circumstances, I can't just leave the kingdom unsupervised like this, especially not after what we just experienced. And... I won't abandon Lady Rin."

It made sense now. Through their bond in the Aura connection they shared, Lucario could now pinpoint Aaron's unsettlingly deep concern for their queen. And as much as it bothered him, he didn't wish to brand his Master. There were more important matters at stake. "I'll stay and watch over the kingdom, Master.", He volunteered. "You can trust me. I won't let any harm come to Lady Rin or anyone in Rota. The Aura is with me!"

Aaron looked to his apprentice, almost choosing to refute the suggestion. But rethinking it, denying his pupil's trust would be to deny his confidence. And after a long pause, he nodded his head. "Alright, Lucario. Head back to the castle and place the guards on high alert. I want the entire palace thoroughly scoured for any sign of intruders!"

"Of course, Master." With that, Lucario nodded and scurried off excitedly towards the palace!

"I'll return just as soon as I can.", Aaron called out to him before reasserting his sights towards the gates leading out of the palace.

"Master?"

Upon hearing his title, Aaron stopped and looked back over his shoulder to find Lucario once again standing behind him.

The Pokémon smiled. "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Aaron returned the smile, the light of the stars reflecting in his eyes. Then he was off, and the two went their separate ways, though neither of them found themselves able to shake the images of that masked woman from their minds.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(Disclaimer: The concept of Cho'moken and Kakureiro belong to the contents of the Rebirpedia website. Though fan-made, it's a very detailed and scientific encyclopedia regarding the Pokémon universe, and I recommend taking a peak at it if you think it might catch your interest.

Next Chapter: Zinten and Kota butt heads in one vigorous showdown, and only Aaron can put a stop to it.)


	6. The Inside Out

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 6: The Inside Out

Heavy fog blanketed the mountainous landscape of Lunan like a godly tarp, extinguishing any trace of the rising sunlight. The queen's knightly battalion, guided by her excellency's notorious General Kota, stalked through the infinite valleys of the western countryside in their voyage to the infamous Cardinal Empire.

The expedition team consisted of a small but doable division of Queen Ida's Royal Regiment, accompanied by a disciplined contingent of armor-clad warrior Pokémon, both large and small; a lookout tide of Skarmory surveyed the skies, a throng of Scyther mobilized amongst the queen's armed intendents, and a towering pair of Onix guarded the rear of the vigilant procession.

Orderly columns of devoted knights, each sheathed in emerald green, marched onward with their shields and glistening swords steadily at beck and call, promenading in unbroken stride with the vast Pokémon reinforcements.

Aaron stayed to the center of the movement, his head hung low as his thoughts raced back to his recent encounter with that lethal enchantress and her Aura Blades of ruination, not to mention her mysterious Pokémon accomplice.

But looking back, was that woman's Aura even authentic, the same pure energy that he wielded? Or was it all merely a ruse of black magic to insult his intelligence? Either way, he remained fascinated, and couldn't help but dangerously question the limitations of a wielder's capabilities; perhaps he himself was the novice, oblivious to a much broader horizon of potential the Aura had to offer.

His thoughts were rendered to a hiatus when a familiar presence passed through his senses, followed by a voice calling out to him from the hind of the marching battalion. "Sir Aaron!" The Telepathic cry belonged to none other than Lucario.

Eyes reaming in disbelief, Aaron spun on his heel and looked past the emerald knights shuffling past his still body; in the distance, Lucario was drawing towards his position, dashing and leaping about the regiment through its shrinking gaps.

When he finally reached Aaron, he was out of breath. "I followed your Aura, Master."

Aaron frowned, completely thrown off by the Pokémon's prohibited arrival. He stood before the Aura Fox with a deeply puzzled gaze, all while the remainder of Kota's forces strolled passed them in their unhindered columns. "Lucario, I told you stay with Lady Rin-"

"I know, Master. But she insisted I regroup with you and the others.", Lucario retorted. "She said if something were to happen... then you'd need all the help you could acquire..."

Aaron's brow quirked. And for a brief moment, Rin's gesture seemed to strike a cord with him. "Oh she said that, did she?"

Lucario nodded. "Those were her orders."

But his moment of flattery ended before it could blossom; he didn't like the idea of Lady Rin rejecting Lucario's protection, especially after the ominous appearance of that masked woman and her reality-shaping Pokémon. "What is she thinking?", He cursed silently. "The Cameran Royal Guard won't be enough to fend off those two assailants if they decide to return! I knew I should have stayed behind. What will I do with myself if something were to happen to-" He couldn't even finish the sentence, for he didn't want to consider the dangers aloud. He wasn't angry... but deeply worried. His feelings towards his queen had now reached questionable borders.

And Lucario immediately caught on. "You seem awfully concerned about her, Master.", He noted.

"It's our duty to protect her.", Aaron promptly defended himself.

But the perceptive student wasn't buying it. He had always suspected a sprouting romance between the two, but, acting on denial, he would always pass if off as an attempt at playful flirtation at Rin's expense... until now. He didn't like to think of his Master as one to violate his oath to the Ministry, nor to think of him as welcoming such petulant emotions to burden his Aura and blind him of his sworn commitment to the Order of the Aura Guardians.

"She's our queen, Lucario.", Aaron repeated himself, finding Lucario's focus through his daze of worry.

Lucario glanced up; Aaron had yet look away. He couldn't run from this. Not again. He had aspersed his Master once already about defying the Ministry, so he didn't see any reason to hold back now concerning Lady Rin. "With all due respect sir... is that all she is to you?" The words that tumbled out of his mind astonished even himself, for he had never intended to voice them so gruffly.

Stunned, Aaron absorbed the accusation in silence. He had to commend his pupil for being so conscious of his surroundings, a trait not so easily developed by student Aura Users outside of training. And he knew the Pokémon was constantly keeping his Aura in check, given that he practically idolized him; and because of this, it made Aaron feel somewhat ashamed for straying from his principals, forgetting that Lucario was studiously observing his every tremor.

"Glad you could join us, Lucario.", Kota's deep voice intruded on their musings, reminding them that they had fallen to the hind of the group in their motionless exchange. "But we have a task at hand, mind you, so savor the prattle for later, assuming it is of no vital importance."

Aaron shot down his daze and held his gaze to Kota, smiling casually. "We were only reminiscing.", He lied, mostly anyway. "We just... ran into some trouble before leaving Rota, but failed to subdue it. And... I can't help but shake the danger from my mind."

"Then try harder.", Kota spat as he ushered the two of them back to attendance within the lineup. "You'll need to stay focused for this campaign. No distractions. The slightest blunder of mind or body could be our undoing. Lounge solely in the Aura that lights the way."

Aaron nodded and decided to dismiss Lucario's allegations from his mindset. Instead, he strolled alongside Kota, wanting to more cautiously hone in on their objective. "Does Zinten know we're coming?"

Before Kota could respond, a pair of winged shadows loomed upon their forces from overhead, and he arched his head towards the sky to distinguish the disturbance.

Above, a pair a Skarmory in scarlet armor swooped over their condensed movement, surveying their numbers and weapons... and then quickly retreating back into the direction of Eldar's palace.

Kota grimaced, then answered Aaron's question. "He does now."

…...

Eldar peered out from the castle tower that relaxed on the slope of the Lunan Volcano, looking beyond the castle town and to the lifeless wastelands of his barren kingdom, spotting the emerald-donned platoon emerging from the fog of the distant mountains. "Well, well, well." He smiled inwardly, rubbing his platinum beard with circumspecting movement. "Our lookout flock was correct."

Behind him, Zinten appeared at the doorway of his bedchamber and approached his side to visually ratify his king's words. "So they were.", He quietly acceded, inhaling the kingdom's baking temperatures through his nostrils, thus heightening his senses and awareness. "Among their forces are three Aura Guardians, two of which are merely accompanying the crusade as peaceful demonstrators." While not familiar with the lesser two Users, he identified the Aura of the one he detested most. "The leader, however, is Kota. I can sense the foulness of his presence!"

"Calm yourself, Captain.", Chided Eldar, gently. "All was to be expected."

"What I HADN'T expected was for him to arrive with so few reinforcements, and with but only two of his fellow Guardians at his disposal." An indignant scowl crossed Zinten's features as he failed to construe the minimal threat that Kota posed. "It doesn't make sense! He was far too incredulous in his last appearance to now followup with yet another call for empathy!"

"By arriving in such few numbers, they are trying to deceive you into thinking that they mean well.", Seethed Eldar with a credible imitation of compunction. "Don't give them the gratification of committing such artifice. Demonstrate who the higher power truly is, but do so with patience and collection. Kota will not relinquish his dignity by sheer and anticipated force."

The brawnier man clenched his fists in anger and snarled, "That sham of a Guardian may have his worthless dignity. But I have real leverage! As soon as his brigade enters through the palace walls, they'll be naught more than a miserable muster of prisoners under my power!" With that, he slammed his fists against the room's stone walls and then hastily stormed off in a fit of rage!

…...

Archers were posted on each wall of the Cardinal Palace with their bows and arrows fixedly leveled towards the volcanic outskirts of their kingdom.

Among them was their field marshal; Jetta Hildred was _a heavily armored female__soldier_ with short black hair and jade-green eyes. She was a recognized Aura Guardian of Zinten's council and one of the few archers of the castle's defense that was equipped with a crossbow rather than the traditional armament that the other lookouts accoutered. She was well known for implementing her Aura to gauge enemies and perfect her trajectory.

Her fellow archers assumed their positions once they spotted movement shifting from the predominate village on the far side of the badlands.

Jetta breathed in the hot steam of the brimstone craters at the foot of the palace walls, feeling her Aura Senses lift in accordance with her elemental lure. Her eyes fell from the approaching threat and to her army camps scattered in front of the palace walls; she'd frequently make sure to supervise their activities. They seemed to be in a defensive bearing, as far as she was concerned. Without further hesitation, she raised her crossbow and took aim at the enemy soldier sustaining the most regnant Aura to her detection. She smiled and whispered, "Target identified." She barely noticed Captain Zinten appear beside her, but that didn't seem to distract her attention. "General Kota and his cavalry have just crossed through Deadwater Village."

"Lower your bows.", He grimly instructed she and her archers.

Appalled, she brought her weapon to her side and just glared at the ill-tempered Guardian. Who was he to order her around?

"Signal our field soldiers to fallback and grant our visitors safe passage through the palace perimeter.", He continued. "We'll have better fortune taking them as prisoners."

Jetta mere chuckled, "Noted." Completely disregarding the captain's command, she gestured for her team to proceed as she held up her crossbow to the far distance!

Enraged, Zinten spun her to attention in one inhumanly clasp and pried the weapon from her hands. "That was an order! Now follow it!"

But she only matched his rage. "Perhaps you forget, Captain; I outrank you!"

"And perhaps YOU forget; I head the Cardinal Empire's Guardian Council!", He snarled right back, now nose to nose with her!

"Not on the battlefield, you don't!"

Zinten reached out one enormous black gloved hand and grabbed Jetta roughly by the throat, lifting her into the air and holding her over his gaze; her flimsy frame stood no match against his tremendous might! "Perhaps you'd like discuss this with Lord Eldar!", He growled, his eyes merciless and threatening! "I'm sure he can find an eligible solution for your insolence!"

"N-no, sir...", Her writhing form gasped against his choke-hold! She was aware that Zinten had become Eldar's most trusted confidante; therefore, Eldar could easily have her beheaded just to appease his loyal pet and secure his occupation. All in all, she was powerless to do anything.

Zinten flared his nostrils, tightening his grip on her! Through the Aura, he knew he was in control; the restive vibrations running through her body and beneath his fingertips attested her growing fear of his power. And as much as he wanted to her snap her neck right there and then to set an example for the frightened spectators, he released his grip on her and let her crumble to the floor. "Let that be a warning to you!"

By the time Jetta had caught her breath and rose to her feet, Zinten had already stormed off to regroup with his defending knights stationed below near the palace gates. A nervous tremor rushed down her spine as she turned away from her speechless string of archers and towards the lookout tower where the messenger flock was perched. She then beckoned for their attention with a waving motion!

One of the Skarmory dove towards her position upon sighting her arm signal and patiently began to circle above her, waiting for instructions.

And she indeed proceeded to consign the brutishly given orders of her formerly lower ranking officer. "Usher our ground forces away from the Emerald Kingdom platoon... and be quick about it..."

…...

"Misdreavus' gauge is no longer hazed.", Kota whispered to Aaron as they marched their battalion across the dry and fallow fields that stretched towards the palace. "She is alive... but dormant."

Aaron nodded, but said nothing to acknowledge the frightening thought. He didn't like nor care to think of this as a hostage situation, nor to consider that perhaps Zinten really had anticipated their intent to retrieve Kota's captive pet. But that was a negative realm of thought, and he simply wouldn't go there. Not again. All he could do was hope that this quest to establish peace would go accordingly, and that harmony could finally return to the Brethren Kingdoms.

"It's too quiet, Master." Lucario's gruff-sounding voice popped into Aaron's head.

Nodding to his perceptive pupil, the Cameran Knight let out a deep sigh and turned his head towards Kota. "You said Zinten knew we were coming."

"He does.", Kota softly answered. His gaze appeared ever so stagnant and focused against the palace walls up ahead. "I can feel the waiting anticipation through his Aura."

As Kota and his shimmering emerald collection of knights and warmongering Pokémon slowly approached the front gates of Eldar's Palace, wary eyes watched them from the walls, but did not stir. They stopped just at the bank of the lava-filled moat that surrounded the palace; Kota was the first to notice that the drawbridge was bared for crossing. He stopped in his trails, inciting everyone behind him to mimic, and then wasted no time in summoning his herald from the platoon. "Young squire, could you announce us please?"

The young messenger boy stepped forth from the columned structure of knights and blew a piercing, yet somehow joyful, note on his horn. It was the call for peace.

But there was no response. And the archers stationed atop the walls merely glowered down at their numbers.

Aaron, on the other hand, was finally adding the pieces together. "No cavalry to meet us. No sentries guarding the gates. And no indication of duress from the wall defenses or lookout towers." There was no denying the peculiarity of the kingdom's current impression; there was no show hostility at all, thus utterly quelching their expectations. And Aaron, after much reluctance, knew to admit, "Something isn't right."

Kota raised a steady finger towards the front entrance. "And the drawbridge is declined."

The blue knight cringed. "Why is that so strange?"

"Because the castle town and palace are only accessible after sundown... and that's only when the bridge is lowered.", Kota explained, a deep sense of insinuation running thick in his voice.

Aaron anxiously bit his bottom lip as his eyes surveyed where Kota's gaze was settled. "Not today, though."

"Then this could very well beith a trap.", The youth with the semicircular horn interjected, but only with the intention of providing caution. "Tis the only explanation!"

The boy's suggestion set even Lucario on edge over Zinten's ambitions. "He wouldn't go as far as to hold us prisoner, would he?"

But Aaron remained optimistic. "Maybe Zinten finally came to his senses and is welcoming us with open arms."

At that sudden, Kota found all three pairs of eyes gleaming towards him for words of wisdom. His features twisted in a swift, sharp grimace, then smoothed again. "There are no certainties.", He spoke wearily. "But I DO know that Zinten is waiting for us just beyond these walls." His gaze then fell upon his fellow Guardian with a most distinct incisiveness. "Aaron, be conscious and aware, but not alert. Panic will blind you."

Aaron nodded affirmatively, prompting Lucario to mimic the gesture. And with all precaution said and carried out, the group of knights and Pokémon slowly proceeded across the rickety bridge suspended above the lava moat.

Upon breaching the palace walls, they were crudely greeted only by the filthy and overcrowded city streets where people shuffled and shoved every which way, desperately clamoring to their destinations! There were wild Houndour running rabid in the streets, merchants chasing looters into the marketplace with knives or daggers, and slobbery drunks lumbering into residential doors with violent roars.

"A tad early to be drunk, is it not?" Kota mumbled to one of the inebriated guzzlers in passing.

It was Kota's observation that drew attention; a dead quietness suddenly fell over the town square as the people turned their heads towards the cluster of armed newcomers deriving from the drawbridge and spilling into their walled city.

Aaron paused as to not startle the locals, then halted Lucario at his side. He watched closely as looks of bafflement and mistrust leveled throughout the motionless crowds, and wondered which of them were grateful for their arrival... and which of them had already been misshapen by Zinten's reign of madness.

The silence continued as the civilians stared nervously towards the Emerald Kingdom Generals and his troops waiting at the entrance of the town square.

It wasn't until the familiar sound of galloping horses began echoing throughout the castle town did the scene so suddenly regenerate; the streets quickly emptied, a pattern repeated in several other central districts, as the civilians fearfully retreated into their homes and locked their doors shut.

Entering the desolate clearing from the farthest section of town was Zinten, geared for battle and mounted atop his trusty Arcanine; behind him, Jetta and several other of his loyal Cardinal Guardians followed in on either a Rapidash or Camerupt; t_hey all appeared just as... humorless and stern-faced as Zinten himself,_ with their dead eyes glaring like bristling embers.

Aaron felt his body stiffen in the presence of his former schoolmate, and found himself once again gazing into those burning eyes of his. Those eyes were filled with evil and hatred, eyes that knew no compassion. They were the same eyes that first struck fear into him as a boy, and now so all over again.

The perimeter of the palace sprung to life as the Fire Cho'moken archers patrolling the walls of the city suddenly took aim at Kota's men from high above the square, their sights prowling for any sudden movement.

Kota, Aaron, and Lucario took a few paces forward to present themselves as the foremost ambassadors.

Meanwhile, Zinten and his horsemen halted only a yard apart from Kota. The scowling captain dismounted his Arcanine and, alone, trudged his way across the muddy plaza to meet the three gallant emissaries at the entrance of the walls. "You just don't give up, do you!" He stopped in front of his old master and shook his head in disgrace. "Must I reassure you that my kingdom is-"

"-in worse shape than it's ever been.", Kota finished his sentence. "You needn't deceive me any further, Zinten. I've had quite enough of your lies." He cast a brief glance over the bigger man's ironclad shoulders, paying notice to the forced length of quietness shared between Zinten's fellow council members, particularly Jetta; but through the Aura, he detected it was fear keeping them silent. Fear of Zinten.

Zinten hesitated, since he didn't want to confess any wrongdoing. And in a casual manner, he turned his head slightly to the left, feasting his eyes on Rota's one and only Aura Guardian. "Aaron.", He recognized the young gallant in blue and his piercing eyes. "It's been so long, I barely recognized your Aura."

Aaron shook his head and muttered, "I'm not here to fight, Zinten."

That didn't come as surprise to the cagey captain; he had always known his fellow student to be a softy. And it disgusted him. "Yes, still as spineless as ever I see."

"This doesn't concern Aaron." Kota took another step towards the towering man, setting the scouts on high alert! But he ignored them, and continued to reproach Zinten. "I demand to know the whereabouts of my missing Misdreavus."

"You mean your sleuth?", Zinten answered crisply.

The older man refuted this, as he plunged on, "I only sent her here to keep a protective eye over your people."

"Under what authority?", He countered testily. His tone was slowly growing more belligerent! "Furthermore, your intentions were treasonous; the Brethren Court does not look too kindly upon renegades!"

"Nor do they look too kindly upon an Aura Guardian's mistreatment of the people he took an oath to protect.", Kota shot right back, levering an accusing finger at him."If anyone is to be exiled from Lunan, it is you! You have violated the Code of the Guardians!"

Zinten scowled vehemently in response to Kota's disrespect, sticking out his chin. "You don't frighten me, old man; you never have... and you never will."

"_Be careful, Master Kota..."_, Aaron implored mentally off to the side of the feud, even though he knew very well that Kota could not hear his thoughts. But he hoped, at the very least, the intuitive general would detect his sense of apprisal through the Aura. _"Do not taunt him. If your remarks hit their target, they'll anger him, and wrath is the fuel that propels his tainted Aura, and, frankly, we don't need Zinten to be any more powerful than he already is."_

At that, Kota seemed to innately swat away Aaron's warning, and instead treated Zinten to his most disapproving glower. "I warn you not to engage me, Zinten, or you'll suffer dearly."

Aaron shuddered at those words; they were words that reeked of bitterness and despair, and he never imagined they'd be spoken by Kota. This venture was supposed to accomplish peaceful relations... but this back and forth between Kota and Zinten seemed far too tense to interject, especially with Zinten's forefront eying him like a drove of Staraptors.

The fuming captain was quiet for several long moments as he marveled at Kota's threat, and then he announced, "I take that as a call for war then."

This had gone too far now, and Aaron refused to stand idly by any longer. "War is not in the nature of an Aura Guardian!", He pleaded with Zinten, finally embracing his purpose for accompanying Kota and his troops. "No good can come from any bloodshed-"

"Silence!", Zinten roared, nearly raising his fist! "You push that foolish philosophy onto me as your design to make my kingdom defenseless! But I shan't listen to that wretched nonsense another second!"

Kota was more than prepared to adverse the Cardinal Guardian's disillusions, but Aaron stole the opportunity, knowing very well that Kota would only further antagonizing Zinten rather than do any good. He leapt in front of Kota and met the captain's fiery orbs face to face. "Zinten, if you'd just return Misdreavus, we'll be on our way."

Zinten's lips twisted into a leer, and he placidly asserted, "I'm afraid leaving is not an option."

Aaron furrowed a brow to him.

And Kota could only offer a bewildered glare... until his senses had elicited a series of mechanical movements from behind. In unison with his soldiers behind him, he spun on his heel and found that his precedent line of thinking was now betraying him!

Ever so slowly, the drawbridge was closing, gradually cutting the gap between his forces and the outside of the palace!

Up above, a flock of Skarmory swooped past, dropping an enormous and impenetrable wire net over Kota's small battalion of knights and Pokémon, thus securing their capture!

Only Kota, Aaron, and Lucario remained intact; all three of them were still standing before Zinten at the centrum of the town square. And before any of them could scurry back to the gates to free their imprisoned comrades, a rush of Cardinal Knights and carnivorous Houndoom assembled at the scene to restrict their path and surround them on all sides!

Aaron froze on the spot when he remembered the flaming arrows still pointed at his head from the palace walls; and when he sensed Lucario's Aura submerge into panic when more Cardinal Soldiers poured in from the streets, he reached out his palm and firmly gripped his student by the quivering shoulder to ease the tension and assert control. "It's alright...", He whispered gently, giving a smile to soothe the sense. "Don't be afraid. The Aura will light the way."

Pushing down the lump in his throat, Lucario released a laggard breath and nodded to his Master without a word. Loosening his rigid posture, he lowered his arms back to his sides and managed to find his inner peace.

"How did this happen? I should have foreseen this!", Kota grumbled, embarrassed that he could make such amateurish errors at this stage in his career. But he pushed the thoughts aside, knowing all too well that the past could not be altered. He pressed his focus towards Zinten again and grimaced in sheer repulsion at this treachery! "You've gone too far now!"

Zinten merely shook his head as he began to speak again. "I hereby decree a new order: trespassers are to be received as prisoners!", He proclaimed with a languid scorn, holding out his hand to relieve Kota and Aaron of the burden of their weapons. His eyes, as unfeeling and scalded as black charcoals, were contemptuous as they raked over the two Guardians, and the shadow of Aura swelled around him, testifying quite eloquently that it had devoured him and his soul long ago. "Surrender yourselves... or YOU'LL suffer dearly!"

"Zinten, you've corrupted your purpose!", Aaron spoke next, though still submissively unmoving beside Kota. "You've left your kingdom to starve and straggle! You've plunged your people into a realm of turmoil! Your Guardians have all but abandoned those in need! You have allowed the Pokémon of your dominion to be used to incite death and destruction! And now you're imprisoning your allies?"

At this, Zinten deepened his scowl, his face sliding into a sullen expression that Aaron was all too familiar with from their training days. However, he was still permitting Aaron to speak; the same couldn't be said for Kota, at least not anymore. If anything, he seemed to prefer Aaron's calm and sensible approach over the brutal criticism of his old master.

The courageous blue knight proceeded to voice his concern, his tone riddled with sorrow. "If you don't mend these errors soon...then the madness will spread into neighboring kingdoms... and all hope of restoring peace will be lost..."

After a moment's silence, Zinten exhaled a restrained breath... and snarled, "I'll take that risk." He hissed this insidious answer like a near whisper after an agonizingly lengthy interval. There was a hollow quality, like a feeble echo in a tunnel, to his words that a few moments ago had contained such fire. Obviously, his allegiances were as tangled a web as Aaron's were, if not worse.

"Well I won't!", Kota fired back. And despite Aaron's protest, he drew his lance on Zinten in a swift but effortless motion, the tip of his blade only inches from the captain's throat! And from this single reflex, the sprawling knights in red began to narrowly close in on the trio, readying to strike them down at Kota's next faulty movement!

"Back away!", Zinten hollered, moving forward and shooing aside his surplus of soldiers and curl-horned canines. "I will deal with this weakly recreant myself!"

As his knights slowly dispersed to form a large enough clearing for one on one combat, Zinten shrugged off his swirling cape, revealing a large Morning Star cleaved at his sash; it was an iron ball bristled with spikes, and was attached to a handle by a chain hinge.

Aaron's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at Zinten in puzzlement, unable to apprehend how a weapon of such massive size could so causally suspend from his waist without anchoring him down. But thinking over it again, Zinten was a large and burly fellow, and he dared not imagine the physical discipline that man imposed upon himself to withstand such density and concretion.

Zinten dismounted the hefty mace from his flank and clenched the handle into his sweating palms. He cast it over his head and, still firmly grasping the handle, began to twirl the orb of doom in a circular motion!

This plan would work to perfection, if all went correctly; fending off Zinten would make for an excellent diversion. And so, with one of those rare smiles, Kota responded to Zinten's challenge with a threatening stroke of his lance!

Aaron, on the other hand, didn't like where this was going. Cautiously, he inched himself closer to Kota's side and nudged his arm. "Master Kota, this is no time to-"

"I've pinpointed Misdreavus' location.", He whispered back in a privily manner, though never breaking eye contact with Zinten! "She's being held within the castle dungeon by some sort of energy brig. Go! Retrieve her! I'll hold off Zinten!"

Aaron furrowed a hopeful brow. "But... what about the mission-"

"Zinten will not listen to us. He's made that very clear.", Kota cut him down sharply. "Our concern now is recover Misdreavus and flee this dreadful place as soon as sightly possible!" When Aaron hesitated for a moment to think over his orders, Kota forced himself to toss a pressing glance towards the delaying knight. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sadly, Aaron realized that Kota was right about Zinten; he was a pending tragedy that couldn't be swayed or reasoned with. And despite their failure in procuring peace with the Cardinal Empire, fleeing the palace with Misdreavus and their soldiers had now become the focal interest of this campaign.

"Master?", Lucario intruded on Aaron's depthful thoughts.

Aaron, knowing very well what needed to done, as well as how to properly accomplish it, casually pulled back from Kota's side and rejoined his own pupil as they waited together for the crowing opportunity to make their move. "Stay close to me, Lucario.", He whispered to the Pokémon without drawing too much notice.

Lucario nodded. "Of course, Master."

Meanwhile, the shadow of the deadly spiked ball at the end of a chain loomed over them like a storm; Zinten swung the shackled baton over his head as though it were a lasso, the muscles and veins in his arms now bulging through the fabric of his garments with each toilful sway of the razor-sharp mace!

"You'll find no sympathy from me, old friend!", Kota cried as he swung his lance above his head, twirling it. "Make my day!" With the Aura effortlessly amplifying his strength and momentum, h_e twirled his lance as though it were a windmill_, creating a powerful enough gust of air to shatter Zinten's bearings!

However, this little cheated maneuver only fueled Zinten's rage, and the fiery-tempered warrior broke past the air current with all the unoccupied strength he could muster! Still twirling the barbed mace, he cautiously closed in on his old master as his inner fire devoured all self-control!

Flaunting his blade, Kota deftly parried the mace as Zinten vigorously moved in on him and shunted the blow away, though standing his ground as he felt his opponent's Aura neutralize to his paltry emotions.

Zinten paused and his nostrils flared, for he knew that Kota was gauging his Aura! It was a mocking kenesics! And he wouldn't stand to be accounted as a rampant child! Twirling his weapon again, he lunged at Kota with a rabid roar and struck!

But the chain of the mace coiled around the enemy blade! And Kota, still firmly grasping the lance, jerked his arms backward, thus prying the deathly weapon from Zinten's hands and hurling it away from reach! Then, not wasting a moment, he swung his lance over his head before abruptly slamming it into the volcanic ground, the blade causing the soil to crack and fissure from the force!

The ground underneath the Zinten's feet erupted into heated flames, the force so powerful that it flung him effortlessly into the air, leaving the blistering steam from the narrow crevice to engulf the town square, fogging then vision of every accounted soldier!

At that signal, Aaron and Lucario seized the diversion and took off towards the castle, the steamy fog serving as the perfect cover to dissemble their getaway!

Kota, on the other hand, had his own scheme in mind. Using his Aura to adopt a vivid sense of sight, he shirked past the befuddled knights lost in the steam burst and hurried back to the front gates. There, wielding a powerful shock wave of Aura, he nullified the massive net withholding his forces and released them into a battle!

The sweltering haze subsided just as Zinten was picking himself off the ground, and he fixed Kota and his liberated platoon with a cold stare... until he registered the absence of Aaron and Lucario. Eyes reaming ferociously, he spun towards to castle beyond the city and, through the Aura, detected two significant lifeforms rapidly approaching Lord Eldar's home. "Stop them!", He commanded his troops, his finger pointed dead ahead! "They're headed for the castle-" But before he could finish, a gusty blast of Kota's Aura hammered into him from the rear, pummeling him face-forward into the mud!

Suddenly, the walls of the castle came alive! Zinten's archers began to open fire on Kota and his battalion, while the Cardinal Knights, Guardians, and Houndour packs stationed below charged towards their newly proclaimed enemies without hesitation!

"Charge!", Kota roared, lifting his lance into the air as he led his knights and Pokémon into merciless combat! "For freedom!"

...

Advancing through the castle town marketplace, Aaron and Lucario found themselves under the hot pursuit of Zinten's Cho'moken archers as flaming arrows hurled past them from the rear, igniting several booths and kiosks ablaze in passing!

Lucario would periodically fall behind to counter the bombardment, providing Aaron enough focus to clearly gauge Misdreavus' Aura as he led the way towards the castle siting on slope of the Lunan Volcano.

After braving through the bazaar in one piece, the castle was dead ahead in their sights, with only a barren incline to climb before reaching the gates of King Eldar's royal abode. And from a close enough view... the tower castle was indeed massive, like a jagged outline against a crimson backdrop.

As they weaved through packs of Houndoom and legions of sword-bearing guards, Aaron tried to refrain from answering to the enemy combat, leaving Lucario to secure his flanks with shifty maneuvers and acrobatically executed Aura Spheres as they followed Misdreavus' energy to the castle entrance, which was accessible by a narrow bridge that linked to the bank of yet another lake of lava.

By that time, Lucario had already managed to singlehandedly overwhelm the majority of Eldar's Royal Guard upon reaching the fore of the dingy castle. But he knew the recess was only temporary, for he could sense another wave of archers climbing the slope to meet them at the gates of the bridge. Kicking down the barrier, he and his Master proceeded to cross over the boiling lake beneath them as they drew towards the entrance of the shadow tower

But alas, Aaron could only detect more security waiting on the other side of the tower's colossal doors; Misdreavus' energy reading, however, seemed to be emanating beneath the castle just as Kota surmised. Using his Aura Sight, he discovered the the ghost's Aura, among others, dwelling in the prison chambers underneath the grand hall. And turning his head ever so slightly to the right, he could faintly make out the outline of a stairway descending into the dungeon itself. "That's it!", He hollered aloud! "Lucario, I need you to-"

Before Aaron could finish, Lucario fired an Aura Sphere and blasted an opening through the wall where the staircase tenanted behind. He turned to the blue knight and smirked. "One step ahead of you, Master."

Arching a brow, Aaron chuckled, "If you're going to upstage me, at least give me fair warning."

Suddenly, a hail of _arrows and fireballs from behind_ the frontline showered down onto the ground around them, setting the two on immediately alert! Without further exchange, they hurried through the breach and climbed down the shambled staircase.

…...

Back in the castle town square, the battle cries of houses and heroes changed to simple cries of fury as swords, spears, and shields clashed! Flaming arrows poured from the walls! Flamethrowers and Hyper Beams pillaged the air! Skarmory and Scyther sparred in the skies!

Kota, in his effort to deflect the aerial onslaught of arrows, suddenly found himself ambushed by a trio of sword-wielding knights in red! Wasting no time, he twirled the lance around in his hand before he abruptly sprung into the air, where he, in one fluid but unworldly fast sweep, struck all three soldiers at once!

Kota then landed on the ground in a crouched position with a thump, immediately jumping to his feet and flicking his long hair over his shoulder as the three bodies literally crumbled too the ground. And as he turned around, a triumphant smirk sat on his lips, the three opponents unmoving on the ground. They didn't appear to be dead, just unconscious.

But the warzone around him only intensified, and he immediately leapt into the fray to assist his cavalry! He saw men overwhelm their riders, pulling or knocking them one by one from their mounts, their swords descending upon them like hungry animals as they fell to the ground. Interjecting, Kota swung his lance diagonally to his left and knocked one of the assailants through a brick well, and proceeded to revive his wounded soldiers one by one while continuing fending off more and more of Zinten's swordsmen!

Zinten, now bent on vengeance, mounted his Arcanine and spurred into the bloodshed with a furious bellow, toppling over soldiers of either faction as he vigorously prowled the battlefield for Master Kota! "Step forward, old man, and face me!", He cried, his head turning from left to right as he rode all about the square! "Show yourself!"

Out of nowhere, Kota sprang up in front of Zinten, which seemed to momentarily spook his Arcanine! He lifted his lance like a spear, his expression grim and unyielding as he prepared to impale his fallen pupil through the heart!

But Zinten gave him no such chance. "Execute Hellfire!"

Inhaling the scorching heat through its nostrils, Arcanine spewed a deathly massive stream of smoke and fiery-blue lava from its mouth at the startled Aura Guardian!

Barely having enough time to react, Kota twirled his spear forward in a defensive motion, thus creating a powerful enough gust to lighten the blow as the explosive sunburst launched him several feet backward, ripping through those around him like paper!

With Kota incapacitated, Zinten and the rest of his council closed in on the fallen master planted in the mud, surrounding him from all angles... and vastly outnumbering him.

His golden eyes blinked in weary confusion, his hand reaching over to clutch his only bleeding wound as he slowly sat up. He didn't struggle, though he did hiss and flinch. And he found out why when he looked to his hand; while his arm and palm hadn't moved an inch, the flesh had been seared right off of his knuckles, leaving blackened, exposed meat and white bone from underneath.

"I should put you out of your misery right here and right now.", Zinten's voice cracked over him. "But I am in dire need of hostages to acquire proper leverage over Emerald Kingdom, so I shan't kill you... yet..."

Suppressing the physical pain through self-discipline, he lowered his injured hand to his side and looked up, gazing into the condemning eyes of Zinten, Jetta, and their council. Ignoring their glares, he glanced beyond them, looking all about for his missing lance. But when he failed to espy it, he knew; the lance, along with his knuckles, had been festered to ash during his fatal attempt to deflect Arcanine's blazes.

Letting out a whoosh of breath, Zinten reached down and plucked Kota by the throat, proceeding to lift him into the beating sunlight. "It would seem you're all out of ideas, General.", He growled bitterly. "And now I am the Master!" There were cheers from those around him, mostly from his own forces; _the battle was_ turning in their favor as the survivors of Kota's ragtag team began to surrender.

And as Kota realized this, he knew in his mind, _"Only Aaron... may liberate us now..."_

…...

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Aaron was happy to see that torches already lighted the corridors. The ceiling of the corridor had to be at least fifteen feet high. The castle dungeon was made of stone and slagged over by molten ash in most places. The air was dank and smelled of charcoal and the odor of an unwashed animal.

In size, the dungeon was huge and rather easy to get lost in, with various different cells and torture chambers, all of which caged what appeared be harmless civilians and royal servants rather than local thugs. These brigs, however, were more along the lines of temporary holding cells for prisoners before they'd finally be transported to the prison camps on the shriveling outskirts of the kingdom.

Aaron's eyes widened in apprehension as he and Lucario raced past the cells of the quietly dying souls, and he tried to push aside his remorse; Lucario would surely detect it and berate him. Clenching the helve of his scepter, he continued down the narrow corridor until he reached a left turn to run into a Nidoking, squatting and gnawing on a bone near an empty cell.

The horned monster turned to see the two and bared its teeth, slowly climbing to its massive feet! It dropped the bone and pulled the ax on the duo, growling as it began to approach them!

Aaron gripped his scepter with both hands and studied the creature as it approached him; he was somewhat chilled that the Pokémon had been trained to stand post with such a weapon. Wanting to reserve his energy, he decided to hold off on using Aura techniques, yet still kept Lucario at bay as he prepared to try something else.

The Nidoking sentry hissed again before charging him with its ax held high! It brought its weapon down hard in an effort to split Aaron's skull, but the Cameran Knight easily blocked with his scepter and pushed the beast back! It stumbled back a couple steps, but immediately attempted the same attack again!

Aaron sidestepped, pulling Lucario aside with him, and let the rabid monster plunder into the wall behind them.

The Nidoking fell to the floor in a heap twitching and fell unconscious.

Aaron frowned, studying his fallen opponent for just a quick moment. "They'll be more where that came from if we don't hurry."

"Right.", Lucario affirmed with a nod.

Aaron pulled his scepter back to his side and continued on into the dungeon, Lucario following at every step as he once again began to gauge Misdreavus' Aura. He turned another left and then a right. He walked on as the corridor went straight on and off to the left again, and then into another hallway... but came to a still when he detected something stirring from the adjacent corridor. Turning back, he ventured down the side tunnel where the Aura Reading peaked at its strongest.

Sitting on a stone, cuspate pedestal on the far end of the corridor was a crystal orb that reflected ominous colors... and a light whimpering noise could be heard humming from within.

Recognizing the gentle wail as that of a Misdreavus, Aaron and Lucario filed into the musty chamber and carefully approached the orb at the center of the room. "Of course!", He knowingly gasped. "How else does one conceal a spirit!"

"That sounds very similar to your staff, sir.", Lucario noted, pointing to Aaron's scepter. "Except the crystal of your staff isn't a prison, it's protective shelter."

Aaron nodded his head firmly, and held up his prized possession for Lucario's' eyes to behold. "That's right. I store Pidgeot safely within my scepter as a means of protection and repose." He then cast his gaze back down to the crystal orb on the pedestal. A perplexed expression crossed his breezy features. "Misdreavus, on the other hand, is a captive; a captive sealed away by a most puzzling source of energy."

"But how do we release her?", Lucario asked, looking back up at his Master.

Aaron's lips tightening determinedly as he continued to gaze into the magical sphere. "I may be able to shatter the spell with my Aura."

Lucario quirked a brow. "But sir, the crystal won't respond to your Aura because you weren't the one activated it in the first place."

Aaron shook his head, banishing the misconceived notion. "That only applies to the crystals belonging to the Tree of Beginning. And I know for a fact that this crystal did not originate from the site of the tree, because I would have detected the nutrients feeding off its energy."

At that, Lucario swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "Then... what kind of crystal is this?"

"I'm not too sure. But of course, Zinten knew to put it to effective use, imprisoning elusive Pokémon like Misdrevous." Holding in a concentrated breath, Aaron placed his palms around the orb, touching the energy with gentle but coddling hands, thus activating its power with his own exerted Aura! Then, he stepped back as the crystal ball began to shimmer brightly, releasing the ghost from her prison in one lustrous flicker of light!

"Misdreaaaavus!", The gleeful ghoul cheerfully squealed as she tumbled out from the prison's mystic entrails! "Misdreeeeevus!"

Aaron chuckled at the Pokémon's overjoy, watching her drift and dance about the chamber! "Welcome back, Misdreavus! Master Kota's been pretty worried over you!"

Lucario was about weigh in on the rejoice, but his ears sprung up once he felt a series of shuffling vibrations approaching from behind. "Master!" He lifted his head to the blue knight, who was already frozen with hard look on his face. "They're coming!"

Aaron nodded, then looked to his scepter as a plan quickly formulated in his head. "I have an idea.", He whispered with a clever grin, turning his gaze intently towards the befuddled Misdreavus.

...

Kota and the last of his knights were escorted by the Zinten and the Cardinal Royal Guard to the castle bridge where King Eldar and a pair of guards patiently waited. Kota, with his singed knuckles restrained behind his back , cringed coarsely to the ruler of Cardinal, suspecting that perhaps this exalted king was not so innocent in the larger scheme of things.

When they were marched onto the bridge, Eldar had swung about to provide them with a warm reception that only he was capable of. "Well, this is quite a surprise. I wasn't expecting visitors.", He observed with all the acerbity a kindly noble could muster. "That wasn't much of a rescue, General."

Still, Kota refused to react to his caustic comment. Their mission hadn't failed yet, after all; there was still Aaron to count on.

Meanwhile, Captain Zinten was feeling very smug as he shunted Kota and his men forward with brutal handling, their wrists tied together in shackles. "Sire, these are the Emerald Kingdom traitors who breached the palace and attacked my forces!"

"Oh, how vulgar. How vulgar indeed.", Eldar goaded Kota, possibly knowing that he had poked a raw nerve. "A rather poor display of chivalry, Master Kota. I would have expected better from the High Prophet of the Aura Guardian's Ministry."

Kota merely shook his head in a disappointment. "Not to disrespect your authority, Lord Eldar, but as an honorary member of the Brethren Court, you are a fool to condone this madness. Open your eyes and look at what Zinten has done to your land, your people!"

Losing restraint over his temper yet again, Zinten grabbed Kota by the throat and began to throttle him with fastened hands! "You dare persecute the crowned ruler of this nation, you Emerald Kingdom scum!" He then shoved Kota to the ground, holding up a fist to him! "Beg for mercy, you ungrateful magus!"

"Now, now, now; that's quite alright, Zinten.", Purred Eldar, advancing a fraction of a step toward Kota. "Perhaps he just needs to some time to... reconsider his rash assessment."

"Out of the question.", Rasped Kota as he rose to his feet. ""I'm the one in control here." He was completely aware that it appeared as though he had been inhaling far too many magma fumes recently, because he and his comrades were all surrounded by a legion of Cardinal Knights, theirs hands bound with nobody to rescue them. Thus, any sane outsider would have been obliged to conclude that they had approximately the same odds of emerging from this ordeal alive as a stinkrat dud from a ravenous Garchomp's lair.

"Sire!", A groggy voice called out to Eldar from the castle entrance.

Elevating his grin, Eldar spun on his heel. "Oh, another visitor?" He stepped to the side, revealing the newcomer for Kota's eyes inspect.

"Aaron!", Kota howled, watching as the blue knight and his Lucario were shoved onto the bridge by a group of guards to join the assembly. "Aaron... what happened..."

Aaron had his head hung low as he was brought before Eldar presence, and Lucario was mirroring the same body language.

The sentry confiscating Aaron's scepter began to introduce the prisoners, complete with a smug waving gesture. "Sire, we found these two obtruders snooping about the dungeon, inside Misdreavus' holding cell."

Now, Eldar's gaze shifted until it settled upon Aaron. "My, such reckless heroics from a peacekeeper." His smile was the alluring one of a predator enticing prey into its mouth as he added in a soft voice that was laced with a poisonous menace, "I always knew you had some fight in you."

"I highly doubt that, given that we've never crossed paths.", Aaron pressed, laboring to keep his voice steady as his gaze suddenly met Eldar's. He saw only emptiness in the man's eyes, emotions feigned and delusive. "Sorry, but I don't believe I've ever me your acquaintance, your majesty."

"Ah, but of course not.", Elder played along, still upholding that grim smile. "Obviously, an intuitive Guardian such as yourself wouldn't recognize the Aura of someone's he's never encountered." As expected, he received a furrowing brow from Aaron, but he cleverly ignored the suspicious glare in time to instruct the sentry detaining him. "What else have you to report?"

Switching glances between Zinten and Eldar, each upholding polar opposite expressions, he regretfully stuttered, "While we managed to capture the culprits, the prisoner itself vanished."

At this revelation, Zinten shuddered and pointed an accusing finger to Aaron and Lucario. "They must have set her free!", He postulated! "And now that accursed demon has likely fled back to Emerald Kingdom to assemble another rescue team, this time an army! And then they shall lay siege-"

"Be at ease, captain. That was inevitable to begin with.", Eldar corrected with a gentle smile. "Even if the prisoner hadn't escaped, do you truly believe Queen Ida would have allowed Kota's disappearance to have gone unnoticed?"

Zinten shrugged back and grumbled, "I suppose not..."

After a lengthy silence, Eldar retrieved Aaron's scepter from the sentry and returned his attention to Aaron himself, his artificial smile expanding "And as for you, Sir Aaron. Have you anything to say at your defense?"

"No...", Aaron whispered, glancing at the his staff, and then to Lucario. "But he does!"

Intercepting the signal, Lucario moldered his binds and sprung into the air with a flush back flip, bombarding the scatterbrained guards behind him with a shimmering gust of Aura!

Caught off-guard, Eldar whirled, and, as he pivoted, Lucario yanked the scepter out of his grasp and sent it sailing through the air toward Aaron with a victorious, self-congratulatory cry!

Taking the scepter, Aaron activated the crystal at cusp and released Kota's Misdreavus from within its lucent structure!

"Misdreaavusss!", The ghost cried as she sprung into action, catching Zinten's soldiers off guard with a widespread Confuse Ray attack!

Avoiding eye contact with his ghostly servent, Kota safely dropped to the ground and huddled into his knees, with Zinten and Eldar following his action for their own protection.

The migraine plague hit the Cardinal legion, as well as Kota's men by unintended casualty, fairly hard as many of the soldiers dropped their weapons and clutched their throbbing foreheads in sheer stupor!

With the timing nearly perfect, Aaron raised his scepter into the air again. "Your turn, Pidgeot!"

In another swift suddenness, Pidgeot emerged from the crystal staff next, swooping past Aaron and Lucario at a low enough altitude for the duo to hop onto its back. Then, without sparing another second, the trio burst into the clouds with Misdreavus sailing close behind them as they made their daring escape from the palace!

"Splendidly done, Misdreavus!", Kota shouted up to the skies. "Now all of you, go and fetch help!"

Shaking off his daze, Zinten angrily leapt to his feet as reinforcements poured onto the bridge. "They shan't get away with this infelicity!", He scowled heatedly, lifting his finger to the female Guardian among his surplus of troops. "Jetta, signal your archers to-"

"No, Zinten.", Eldar's smooth and comprising voice fell over him from behind. "Let them go."

Spinning to attention, Zinten desperately pleaded, "But... Sire, if they-"

"The sooner we strike fear into Queen Ida and her people, the better.", The meticulous king asserted as he booted his way through the disoriented knights still recovering from Misdreavus parting gift. "War brings no terror for us... but Emerald Kingdom, on the other hand, will fall into catastrophic panic once their worst fears are realized. The minute they learn of what has transpired here today... is the minute history begins."

…...

That night, inside the Emerald Temple Throne Room, Queen Ida was pacing left and right with an anxious look on her crinkled face. After hours of patience, there was still no word on the status of Kota's mission, which should by now should have been intercepted via messenger Pidgey. _"Kota... Aaron... I prayith for your sanctuary..." _

At that moment, Sir Aaron burst through the doors of the throne room in a hasty stumble, practically collapsing to his knees on the way in.

"Aaron!", The stoutly old woman shouted, spurring across the hall and flinging her arms around the weary knight. "Oh, thank heavens you're safe!"

Instantly, his cruel thought that he had never been gladder to see her was replaced by guilt at the knowledge that her joy at spotting him alive and intact would be transformed into despair fast enough. "Kota and others-", He began, still panting restlessly. "They've been captured! Zinten is holding them prisoner!"

"So... tis true then." For a long moment, Ida was silent as she resumed pacing. Then, her eyes not focused upon Aaron but on the shimmering moon outside the throne room windows, which was staining everything in the room a pasty color, she conceded, "So be it. I shall preparith an army at dawn... and personally seeith to Kota's safe return."

At this announcement, a shiver quivered up and down the length of Aaron's spinal column. Since he held Ida in high esteem as everyone in the Royal Family, her rash decision to deploy an entire army impacted him. "But your majesty, we can't depend on intimidation to-"

"Aaron, please!", She insisted, striving to be firm and respectful at the same time, and probably failing dismally in both endeavors. Nevertheless, she continued. "Kota's life is at stake... and negotiations shan't do us any favors this time..."

When Ida established as much, Aaron's forehead furrowed. "Then... I'm going back with you." Long ago, he had promised to never fail Kota, even if he was no longer his apprentice. And despite their growing differences in opinions and philosophies, the word of an Aura Guardian was sacred. And he would have done everything in his power to fulfill any promise made to anyone, but the fact that he had sworn to Kota made it even more important that he keep his word.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **Both Enigma Chronicles stories have officially been updated... finally, so I apologize for the delay. College has been very time-consuming...

**Next Chapter: **Sir Aaron sneaks back into the Cardinal Palace to rescue Kota and his men from Zinten's clutches, while Lord Eldar attempts to gain sympathy from Kota with a dirty lie.**)**


	7. An Eye for an Eye

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 7: An Eye for an Eye

The smell of early morning dew filled Aaron's senses as the sunrise splayed across the Lunan sky. The advertent Cameran Knight stood atop the catwalk gable of the temple complex, watching Queen Ida's chromium-green army of ironclad knights and Pokémon begin to mobilize into the Iron Vein of the kingdom's mountainous outskirts. The campaign to rescue Kota from Zinten's clutches was amassing into an epidemic, for Aaron could only frown upon Ida's decision to lead hundreds upon hundreds of men and Pokémon into a semblance of such threatening imposition. Even with the Brethren Court's approval, he knew Zinten would not take this siege too lightly; their would undoubtedly be repercussions.

After a few more moments of contemplative reflection, Aaron felt Lucario's Aura dawn on his senses. And without turning to acknowledge him, he felt Lucario shift to his side as they together gazed out towards the massive frontier marching off into the fog-ridden mountains. "Queen Ida's army has spread out northward.", Aaron updated his pupil. "Assuming we stay catalyzed, we should be able to reach the Cardinal Dominion by nightfall tomorrow."

Lucario glanced down over the edge of the temple, garnering a good look at the streets of the emerald city and noticing the civilians frozen in their tracks as they watched their kingdom's protection slip through their fingers. He could sense the dettered impression shared among their Auras. "The locals seem frightened."

Aaron nodded. "They have every right to be. They know the situation at hand... and all they can do is place their faith in our care."

For a moment, Lucario couldn't help but wonder if such faith had been entrusted into the wrong hands. It dawned upon him that Zinten could not be rationalized; his hostile nature had all but consumed him. So, no matter what the end result of this rescue campaign, Zinten would not hesitate to retaliate.

"Lucario?", Aaron whispered, catching eye of the uncomfortable pause between them. "Is... something on your mind?"

Without holding back, Lucario spoke his thoughts. "Even if we do succeed in rescuing Master Kota, how will that change the nature of our relationship with Zinten and his kingdom?"

"It won't.", Aaron stiffly answered, though almost appreciative that Lucario was finally sharing his viewpoint on this crazy matter, even if just for a moment.

But Lucario wanted a more coherent response, especially now that he could detect a larger sum of unspoken words between he and his teacher. Cocking a brow, his telepathically uttered, "M-Master?"

"The Ministry's elders have agreed to remain here to watch over Ida's people and ensure their protection. And... I should be doing the same for my own kingdom." He seemed to be changing the subject, but not in vain. "Had Ida not ordered me to accompany her on this venture, I would have just as soon returned to Lady Rin, for my loyalties lie with her."

Lucario nodded. There was no refuting what dangers could strike their kingdom if not thoroughly protected. The images of the masked woman and her sorcerous nymph, to name a few, came to mind; there was no telling whether or not those two would pop up again to provoke another confrontation.

"But the stakes have changed", Aaron continued, bringing Lucario up to speed again. "Lucario... I need you to journey back to Rota and fulfill my obligation until I return."

Lucario stiffened. "But... Master-"

"We've been away from home for too long, Lucario.", He reminded. His voice was carrying desperation, which was unalike him. "Please do as I ask? I'll make it up to you." A gentle, rare smile graced his handsome features.

The Aura Fox remembered how often the vibrant young knight would smile before this crisis had started. Nowadays, though, he'd be lucky to spot even the slightest simper on the human's tense visage. And for the sake of preserving Aaron's confidence in him, Lucario decided not to argue with these orders. "Of course, sir.", He affirmed, smiling right back. "May the Aura protect you, Master."

Aaron watched as his apprentice hurriedly leapt off the balustrade like the shifty acrobatic he was. He felt his own Aura find a momentary peace in knowing that Rin would be safe and secure under Lucario's watch. And then, with Ida's army marching in one distant direction, and Lucario racing off in the other, he knew it was time to catch up with his allies. "Well, I guess I'd better-"

"Ace!", That familiar, however bumbling, voice pierced up his spinal cord.

Aaron spun to his left, his brow furrowing to a fibrous figure and roundish-looking Pokémon hurrying along the walkway towards his position. "Pondo, what are you-"

The young wizard and his Grumpig halted in front of him, both of them bending forward to catch their breath! "Say no more, Ace!", Pondo rasped with a wide grin. "Grumpig and I are more than willing to fill in for Lucario on this one! We're at your disposal, so let's go kick Zinten's butt and bring Kota back!"

Analyzing Pondo from head to toe, he found his dear friend clad in shimmering armor, with his own crystal staff gripped in one hand, and a bulging supply of runic stones stashed in a brown sack suspended over his shoulder, varying in elements.

For all intents and purpose, Pondo was not recognized by the Ministry as a true Aura Wielder due to the fact that he only employed his Aura to reinforce his use of spells, which was frowned upon by seers and Aura Guardians alike for its unorthodox groundings. After all, Pondo had only trained under Kota for a short time to master the three basic Aura controls, which provided the inner balance required for him to properly practice magic under the Mentha Pulegium Witch Clan. This was essentially his means of compensating for his own lack of elemental Cho'moken.

But Aaron knew Pondo to be a klutz, despite of his powers, as well as a physical build that easily could rival Zinten's. "Look, I appreciate your dedication...", He attempted as kindly as possible. "But... err..."

Pondo immediately cupped his mouth in horror at his friend's hesitation, which only seemed to build on his childish mannerisms. "What are you saying, Ace?", He gasped dramatically. "Are... are you dropping me from the campaign?"

Aaron rose a baffled brow. "Uhh... you were never on the campaign."

But Pondo wasn't taking the hint. "Aaron... just what are trying to say?"

"That... you're not on the campaign?"

"Don't beat around the bush, Aaron!", Pondo insisted with watery eyes. "If I'm not on the campaign, just tell me so!"

"You're not on the campaign.", Sighed Aaron... again.

With a dramatic gesture of the arms, the bulkier man gasped, "I-I can't even process that, it was so sudden!"

Aaron could only half-chuckle to himself as Pondo collapsed into the arms of Grumpig in yet another display of effeminate drama. "Look, Pondo, you're a great friend!", Aaron exclaimed, pulling the larger man back to his feet. "You always have been! But I don't think... you're quite cut out to help lead this crusade."

Before Aaron knew it, Pondo was on his knees begging! "Then don't designate me to lead! I'll just stay to the back of the movement, you won't even notice me! I'll be as quiet as a-" As he said this, his crystal staff had slipped from his arms, and in his attempt to grab ahold of it, the weapon involuntarily casted a fireball into the roof of the temple. Pondo looked to the damage with a guilty smile. "Eh... I can fix that!"

Grumpig broke into a snorting fit of laughter at his Master's ineptitude, which only seemed to tick off Pondo.

"Oh, quiet you!", He scolded the spring-tailed boar. "Be lucky the blast didn't scald that ugly snout of yours!"

Aaron sighed, "Moving back onto topic, the Ministry won't allow your presence on this one."

"Oh, not to worry!", Assured Pondo, excitedly. "I already consulted them, and they're completely on board with the idea!"

Aaron gave that knowing grin. "In other words, they wanted to get rid of you?"

"Tomato-tamoto..."

After rubbing his temples for a brief moment to banish a sudden headache, Aaron brought his gaze to meet the exuberant expression of his comrade. He sighed, "Alright, if I let you come along, do you promise not to stir up trouble?"

"Seriously, Ace?", The other man snickered. "You know me better than that!"

"I wish..." Looking back to beyond the city, he found that Ida's infantry had already vanished into the distant mountain channel. "Well, looks like that's the last of them." He glanced at Pondo once more, smiling. "Before we go, let's do one final sweep and make sure no one was left behind."

…...

Kota was confident he'd never reach that death camp on the outskirts of the kingdom like his other men had; instead, he would probably die in the torture chambers in an isolated area of the dungeon. He had already spent the night as Zinten's prisoner... and given the captain's severe disdain for him, Kota knew eternal rest was bound to come his way soon enough. And with the castle perimeter so heavily guarded, any attempt to escape seemed fruitless; he'd only doom himself sooner.

A pair of armed sentries approached his cell from the opposite side of the gated door, their shadows dawning over him as they glared between the iron bars.

Kota stood to his feet shakily, the shackles on his ankles keeping him at bay. "Execution?", He inquired of the helmeted duo. "It's about bloody time. I was beginning to think the accursed stench of this hellhole would doom me first."

But rather than give a direct response, the guards pushed open the door to his cell and rushed in to doff his shackles with tenderless care. Per a violent tug, they wrenched him out into the prisoner corridor, their spears pointed at his neck as they ushered him towards the dungeon exit.

…...

Kota was taken to the upper levels of the castle, providing him a better impression of the residence. It was no surprise that Eldar's castle was made of a cold stone, dark and dreary…but the interior design of the royal hall, Kota guessed, no matter how colorful, was damp and musty, the only lighting being a shard of pale yellow passing through a depressing stained glass window above, and quite possibly the only light within the whole castle besides the scattered torches.

From the far end of the hall, Lord Eldar himself approached in a very discrete and diligent way, so he would not frighten his captive guest.

And when the two very different men met halfway, Kota could only crudely address him as, "Your Royal Ignorance."

Eldar merely smiled, unfazed by the insult, and kindly asked, "Master Kota, might we take a walk through the corridors?"And with a slight brushing motion of his hands, he dismissed the sentries restraining the injured general. "Guards, leave us."

Though reluctant at first, the guards cautiously scurried off, leaving Kota and Eldar in peace.

"Bold move.", Mumbled Kota under his breath, watching the pair disperse from the corner of his eye.

"You won't harm me.", Eldar spoke with a peculiar certainty. "It's not in your nature as a Guardian."

Kota arched a brow, clearly unimpressed with the king's attempt to lecture him on his own philosophy. "I'm not above enforcing justice, Eldar."

"But you are above punishing an innocent, are you not?"

Kota stiffened for a second at the unanticipated reply ... but quickly reacquired his composure."You speak absurdity.", He accused in a monotone; yet as much as he didn't want to believe the spoken nonsense, he could detect no trace of craft from the other man. "And yet... you aren't lying. If you were, I would have felt a physical reaction from you. But there no tremors. No rapid heartbeats. Nothing to hold against you." It was then did he manage to tap into the king's Aura, finding only a clouded energy beneath skin and bone. "You're Aura... reeks of foulness and rune."

"Yes, forgive me..." Bowing his head in what appeared to be shame, Eldar whispered, "I'm playing an act, Master Kota."

"An... act?"

He glanced up into the puzzled gaze opposing him and nodded. "For Zinten.", He specified. And a convincing ripple of fear suddenly swept over his tone. "If he were ever to discover where my loyalties truly lie, there's no telling what he'd do to me."

Kota caressed his beared chin in thought, unable to make sense of any of this. "I don't understand. Why do you fear Zinten?"

Eldar pushed down a nervous lump in his throat... and confessed, "He practically runs this kingdom... and I'm but a hostage in my own castle." The woeful king shaded his eyes with his palm as if fighting back tears. "Zinten's power and influence has grown extensively since this conflict first began."

At that sudden, Kota went numb from his head down to his toes. And oddly enough, he was starting to feel a calm of gratitude for his imprisonment; had he not been captured, he would have never learned any of this... ugly truth. It all made sense now. His former student was more than just a hotheaded madman, but a master manipulator to boot.

Eldar gave a leisure nod, and gently reached his hand to Kota's tattered sleeve. "Come. Let me show you something."

After a moment's hesitation on Kota's behalf, Eldar led the Master Guardian into a nearby chamber, lighted solely by a margin of torches, with echoes of vigorous war chants bouncing off the dampened walls. The enclosure was empty... but in the center of the floor was crevice from which Eldar and Kota overlooked the volcanic training grounds just outside the tower posterior. Eldar leveled his finger to the training session below and whispered, "Just look down there."

Kota leaned in closer beside Eldar, peering over the balcony and immediately able to detect Zinten's crimson Aura, though his physical movements were held in one spot as the bodies of several novices surrounding him seemed to be mimicking his relentless fighting stances with focused but livid spirit, violent emotions passing through each and every one of them.

"It can't be...", Kota whispered, staring blankly at the ominous upbringing of a new generation, for he had never seen training so vicious and unregenerate in his lifetime! And even as he shook his head in denial, he knew that it could be, and, worse still, it was. There was no doubt in his mind that any Aura Guardian could now fall prey to the ancient evil considered by many to be the shadow of Aura. And he also knew that Zinten was bent on resurrecting this evil to acquire supreme power.

"He's been pulling Cho'moken-born peasants off the streets, forcing them into relentless Aura Training!", Eldar whispered into Kota's ear. "It's almost as if he's creating an army of fire-fed Aura Wielders! And with so many followers at his disposal, I wouldn't dare confront him. My power is only so minimal compared to his!"

Kota leaned away from the sight, unable to watch anymore. It pained him, as well as his Aura, to grasp so much... treachery. Turning to face Eldar again, he solemnly whispered, "So... you've been faking benightedness to avoid a usurp?"

"He's all but absorbed my authority, not to mention the Royal Guard and military.", Eldar dolefully explained. "I'm nothing more than a figurehead, to this end. All I can do is give him what he desires and pray that he not chop off my head!"

"I shall not let that happen.", Kota affirmed. "Aaron was wrong. Zinten can't be changed. A conspiracy this frightening has never befallen Lunan until now. And I don't think I can ever trust Zinten to control his unstable emotions, not with so much power in his hands. I fear that war will breakout unless he is stopped."

"War is inevitable.", Eldar gently hummed, a mournful hand resting on the general's arm. "The Zinten you once knew is no more, consumed by evil."

"It would appear so." Shuddering, Kota threw one last glance to the volcanic pit below, tapping into his old student's shattered Aura in a hopeless attempt to find some sign of remorse. If Zinten would just demonstrate some trace of horror at what he was doing, it would render everything that had transpired recently just a little less awful... yet there was no hint of sorrow or regret in those fiery emotions he commuted. It was flat, as if deemed rightfully placed. _ "Zinten... how could you fail me like this..." _

"I'll do everything in my power to stall your execution, Master Kota.", Eldar offered, severing Kota's concentration. "You have my word."

Managing a light smile, Kota nodded to the kindly king. "You are most gracious, your excellency. And I thank you for divulging the true nature of these circumstances to me." Leaning forward, he whispered, "I only ask that you not speak a word of this exchange to Zinten."

"Oh, but of course!", Eldar painstakingly acceded. Hurriedly, he led Kota back into the royal hall where the dungeon sentries were already posted. That was his cue to assume his natural demeanor! "Guards!", He caught their attention! "Kindly see Master Kota back to his holding cell."

The sentries came rushing to their king's aid in a split second and brutally hauled away the distraught general back to the lower levels of the castle.

Alone at last, Eldar flashed a grievous grin to himself. _"Such a dunce for a highly-esteemed prophet."_

_..._

Following his invigorating training routine, Zinten didn't think twice about reporting to Eldar's private quarters at the height of the castle tower. He marched into the open chamber, finding his lord peacefully reposed on the terrace. He walked onto the span and was met by the humid air he knew so well. But he made sure to focus on Eldar, for he couldn't help but sense that something was amiss.

Spinning on his heel to grapple Zinten's burning gaze, he quietly announced, "I just had a very interesting discussion with your former Master."

Zinten clenched his fists as though it were a reflex. "What did that roguish codger have to say about me!"

"In my effort to draw out the true intentions of Emerald Kingdom, I threatened Master Kota with execution... and he spilled his guts right there and then.", The meticulous king drawled on with pleasure disguised by a somber tone. "It seems I was right all along. Emerald Kingdom has been plotting a takeover from the very beginning. And it was your abrupt withdrawal from their ill-minded establishment that caught them distrait."

And of course, Zinten recklessly fell for the sneaky lie. "Insolent ingrates!"

"Kota and his Ministry have shown us the true colors of the Aura Guardians.", Continued Eldar. "War is inevitable. The Kota you once knew is no more, consumed by evil.", He repeated the same words spoken to Kota only minutes prior. "And his followers will soon come after you unless we act now!"

"Aura Guardians...", Zinten rasped through gritted teeth, hate coursing through his veins as he came to grasp the unavoidable truth. "Their order is a fading light in the dark; _corrupt and arrogant!_ They must be punished! The Aura Guardians shall fall! And once I've burnt all of Lunan to the ground, the order of the Umbra Kaisers shall begin anew!"

Eldar's grin widened extensively. "Well spoken, captain."

"But first, Ida and her people must pay!", Zinten roared, slamming his fists together! "I want Kota executed! And his severed head shall be handed over to the Ministry... so that they may see that our kingdom shan't stand for their tyranny!"

…...

The following morning, the enormous walls of the Cardinal Palace were vacant of the usual security, save for only a few archers posted above the frontal entrance. Jetta cast a glare over the lava channel encircling the the palace, spotting two Cardinal soldiers, both sheathed in armor, hauling a cart towards the inaccessible moat. "Halt!", She shouted down at them, eying their cargo suspiciously. "What have you there?"

"An additional supply of weapons, milady." The soldier to the left uttered beneath his helmet.

Jetta arched a brow. "Supplies are to be delivered after sundown only, when the drawbridge is lowered. You have no business being here at this hour, so begone!"

"We were but only following the captain's orders, milady.", The guard retorted.

Jetta shuddered, a familiar surge of apprehension capturing her Aura. Orders adrift from the norm seemed to fall into Zinten's character, and she had learned this the hard way. The last time she had defied his directive, he had nearly strangled her to death. _"He'll have my head if I stray again..." _Inhaling the humid air, she nodded to the pair of soldiers below and signaled her archers to lower the bridge.

…...

Master Kota jolted awake to the sound of clanking footsteps outside his cell. He leaned up from the murky floor as the door to his prison flung open, and he glared up at the dungeon sentry towering over him. "Time is up, general.", The guard sputtered down at him in a menacing voice. "Your execution awaits you."

Maintaining his calm, Kota quirked a brow. "Beheading?"

"Not quite.", The sentry answered with a knowing, evil smile.

…...

The two cargo soldiers pulled the cart along the drawbridge until the castle town was locked in their sights. The gate opened like the eye of a Groudon and it swallowed them whole into the walls of palace. To their surprise, however, the castle town was all but empty. Quietly, they lugged the cart behind a small hut and immediately shed their helmets, exposing their true faces.

"Man, I didn't think we'd get into the palace walls so easily!", Chuckled Pondo as he elbowed his companion in the shoulder. "That was some fine luck snatching up these armor suits from Deadwater, Ace!"

Aaron shrugged, flashing a proud grin. "Luck had nothing to do with it.", He laughed. "It was my crafty genius that did the trick. Besides, those villagers are on our side."

Pondo nodded, but then let his wondrous gaze drift to the sodden soil beneath his feet, then to the shambled huts and house scattered about the town, and finally to the void destitution that was the town square. "Still, this place looks in worse shape than a ghost town.", He noted solemnly. "I was at least expecting to see some locals wandering the streets..."

"There were plenty the last time I was here.", Aaron replied, rubbing his chin in speculation. He couldn't begin to imagine why the kingdom had fallen so silent when only a few days ago, the entire dominion was bustling with chaos and bloodshed.

"I wonder if they all got hit by a plague or something."

"Come to think of it, the perimeter wasn't as guarded as I thought it'd be." Remembering this, Aaron shot a quick glance up at the lookout tower, registering the lack of archers patrolling it. "I wonder where everyone could have gone to..." As much as it prodded his interest, there was still Kota to deal with. And he had no intention of ignoring his former teacher. "Well, we'd better get on with the mission."

Pondo sighed, "I still don't see why this has suddenly become a two-man job. Ida's waiting for our signal, you know!"

Yes, Aaron was quite aware that Ida's forces had fallen behind at his own request, but the measure was of good reason. "Our reinforcements might give Zinten the impression of an invasion."

"Wasn't invasion the whole purpose of the campaign?", Mumbled the curious mage, his voice unsteady.

"I'd rather treat it as a last resort. Ida will have to understand.", He answered firmly. _"At least for now, anyway.", _Added his inner cynic, but that was hardly a tactful inclusion to make.

Pondo's face tightened slightly as though he were suspicious of Aaron's intentions, but his tone was leveled. "This is suicide, Ace.", He reminded Aaron with little spirit. "Sure, we got past Jetta in one piece! But what's going to happen when we reach the castle? We can't handle this on our own."

Aaron drew to a pause, choosing not to say anything more on the matter. He seemed to be waiting for Pondo to let out the rest of his frustration.

But instead, the suspecting spell-caster took it upon himself to be perceptive for once. And without even having to tap into Aaron's Aura, he could spot the tension building in Aaron's features. It all made sense. "Look, I understand that you want to avoid war and all...", He began. "But Kota is counting on us! Why are we putting so much at risk when we have a whole army to back us up?"

"We're not, Pondo!" For a moment, Aaron felt as though he were scolding Lucario, given the nature of the discussion. He placed his gripping hands steadily upon the larger Guardian's shoulders, a finger pointed towards the Eldar's eerie castle. He had thought up believable excuse to push aside Pondo's opinions of him. "Kota is a hostage, so we can't be sure Zinten wont do away with him at the first sight of an emerald knight stepping foot onto Cardinal soil. We'd be putting more at risk by pouring into his land by the garrisons."

Pondo, being the illiterate that he was, took the bait. "I... didn't consider that..."

Aaron smiled, chuckling, "Of course not." He turned in the direction of the tower castle framed against the massive ridge of the Lunan Volcano; they'd have to skulk their way across the marketplace to reach those grounds. "Now let's go."

Pondo nodded with a newly found invigoration, and tore the tarp off of their cart. "Grumpig, lets get a move on!" Peaking inside the wagon, he found the Pokémon lazing against the wall while feasting on the last of their rations. "Are you kidding me? That was for the three of us to share, you fat lard!"

Rolling its eyes, Grumpig merely spat a chunk of meat at Pondo's face, sending the mage falling backward at the sudden impact! Laughing jovially, the boar Pokémon bounced out from the cart on its spring-like tail and landed beside Aaron. It danced around for a whole triumphant minute before climbing into the cart to gather the equipment.

Stumbling back to his feet, Pondo was handed his staff. He glanced up at Grumpig with an indignant scowl. "Just hand me the Thunder Stone, will you?"

As a wizard in training, Pondo made a habit of alternating between his elemental stones, rather than sticking to a single one, and it was a privilege for him to to adapt to these customs. Unlike Cho'moken Wielders, who could draw power from a certain element, or the standard Aura Guardian, whom relied solely on the three basic Aura controls, Pondo possessed the rare skill to implement his Aura into strengthening his magic, which allowed him to utilize any force of nature he desired, depending on the spell stone he activated.

Grumpig dragged the haversack out from the depths of the cart and began to rummage through it.

Aaron, fully aware of Pondo's last accident back in Emerald Kingdom, reached his arm out in protest as Grumpig tossed Pondo an amber-like stone."I'd rather you not cast any magic just yet-"

"Relax, Ace!", Lulled Pondo at he tinkered with the cusp of staff, locking the stone securely into place. "I'm a professional at what I do-" Squeezing the cork of the staff too tightly, the stone suddenly glittered, casting a narrow streak of lightning straight for Aaron's head!

Aaron ducked for cover, the bolt only grazing the top of his blue hat, and he spun in his crouched bearing to watch the lightning bolt pommel apart the roof of the local tavern.

Pondo's mouth fell open. "I was just... testing if-"

"Save it.", Aaron huffed as he donned his imperial helmet over his head again, his feet starting towards the marketplace on the far side of town. "We have to get moving before one of the lookouts catches eye of your handiwork!"

Without argument, Pondo put his own helmet back on and gawkily chased after Aaron with the haversack culled over his shoulder, and Grumpig following right behind him.

Several minutes passed before they had successfully managed to navigate through the bazaar. But upon finally reaching the foot of the volcano, Aaron came to sudden halt just before crossing the castle bridge. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Pondo prodded him in the spine. "Earth to Aaron, we don't have time to stand around, remember?"

"Kota's Aura.", Aaron muttered, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I can sense it... but it's not coming from the castle dungeon!"

"Then... where is it coming from?"

Disdaining the noises and voices around him, Aaron loosened his posture to lift his tensions, allowing him to sharpen his senses. His focus. His Aura. And in that devotion to his primal nature, images began to swirl all around, becoming vivider and vivider by the second. He could see it all. A pit of lava. A chanting crowd. And then there was Kota's Aura; he could feel it... and see it... but it was flickering. The light was fading fast!

"Ace?", Pondo whispered nervously, reaching to Aaron's shoulder with a gentle nudge. "Ace, what is it?"

Aaron's eyes fell open! He lifted his gaze to the top of the volcano, the presence of a hundred lifeforms spanning into his awareness. "There!", He pointed just beyond the castle tower. "They're going to throw Kota into the volcano! We have to reach the summit and stop them!" Without a moment to lose, Aaron spurred across the bridge with skillful speed.

Gathering themselves, Pondo and Grumpig raced after him, crossing the bridge and climbing the winding path leading to the crown of volcano.

…...

Taking another step towards the edge of the fiery pit below, the world itself seemed to shake as unspeakable amounts of power surged through Zinten's being. He glanced around himself, the villagers and townspeople of Cardinal Kingdom spanning onto the summit of the Lunan volcano to join him, roaring madly for this... sacred event.

"This will do.", Zinten spoke softly, mainly to himself; his eyes glazed over the mouth of the volcano, thick smoke surfacing abroad. And he inhaled the fumes like medicine, his senses immediately peaking to those heart-stomping levels he cherished so. "Yes..."

Behind Zinten, another angry mob, accompanied by Eldar's Royal Guard, carried Kota's shackle-coiled body up the smelted slope of the massive volcano.

Zinten glanced back over his shoulder to the newly arrivals, particularly Kota whom was slowly being trawled to the edge of the pit. Zinten turned to his people with a solid waving gesture, cuing the villagers to shove Kota face-down to the molten rock. Quietly, Zinten knelt beside the powerless general, grabbed a handful of his wavy locks, and forced his head upward look into the scowling eyes belonging to the people of Cardinal. "Take one last look at the aspiring souls that will one day rule all of Lunan.", He hissed savagely against the nape of Kota's neck. "The days of the Aura Guardians... will soon dissever..."

The amassing civilians, villagers, and royal knights cheered on Zinten as he brought Kota to the edge of the pit, readying to push him in!

"This is inhumane!", Kota seethed!

Zinten shook his head. "This is retribution: unmerciful and rightfully deserved."

Suddenly, overhead, Jetta swooped by on her Charizard and slowly descended onto the scene. She dismounted her dragon and saluted to Zinten.

"You nearly missed the main event.", Zinten growled in her direction.

Jetta flinched. "I apologize.", She replied smugly. "I had to stand post to receive the supply cart you entreated for."

Zinten's glare intensified. "What supply cart?"

Jetta blinked in astonishment, for fear had found her all over again. She had just made a terrible mistake.

His face changing from tortured to derisive, he sneered, "Do you mean to tell me that you lowered the drawbridge in broad daylight, allowing enemy spies to infiltrate our domain?"

Her eyes shining with puzzlement and fever, she stared at Zinten. "T-They were sporting our armor, our colors! And they insisted that you-"

"Learn your place, you brainless tart!" Throwing Kota aside, Zinten took a merciless leap at Jetta, tackling her to the edge of the volcano and pushing her into the fiery pit with one fistful thrust!

She cried out in terror as she fell backwards, failing miserably to grab the edge of the chasm.

And the crowd, including Kota, gasped at the sight of the young archer plummeting to her fiery grave.

Zinten, in the meanwhile, spun to his extensive line of soldiers. "Guards, search the city for the imposters!" Turning to Kota, he spat, "You stay put. I so deeply want put an end to you... but I want to enjoy it. Otherwise, this-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he failed to hear the molten splash of Jetta's fall. And from what he could detect, her Aura was still very well intact. Shoving Kota aside again, he pivoted around to witness the unthinkable!

Rising up from the massive hollow was Jetta, her own expression baffled as she felt this uncertain energy lifting her back into the air.

The motionless crowd shared another sharp gasp. None of them could even begin to believe their eyes...

And Zinten could only gape blankly at the spectacle. "Impossible!"

Jetta was gracefully set down on the opposite side of the volcano summit. Climbing to her feet, she glared across the giant chasm, eyes fiercely locked with Zinten's from a distance. But before either adversary could say anything, another parable manifested.

A few heads turned to glance up at the long-dormant volcano. It started as a quiet rumbling, almost unnoticed by the crowd. Then a few more, and a few more… until almost all heads were turned to the source of the rumbling noise, gasps and concerned whispers spreading from one crowd to another.

Those few who had not yet noticed the sound were jarred to alertness by the sudden, crashing, exploding sound as what looked like the top of a dark-gray mushroom cloud sprouted from the volcano, rising into the air on a long, dense column of smoke!

Zinten could no longer spot Jetta behind the billowing exhaust, and the crowds shuddered as one, all of them fearing a volcanic eruption.

A large, monstrous silhouette with pointed ears and a twisted tail suddenly appeared from within the smoke, startling everyone huddled around Zinten. And to their surprise, the monster began to speak to them in a low, gruff voice! "Zinten, you foul excuse for a Guardian! You should be ashamed of yourself!", It proclaimed, sending chills through the hundreds of spectators. "There will be no sacrifices here today, I can tell you that much!"

But Zinten wasn't convinced. He could sense something awfully fishy behind this. With a dirty scowl, he stepped forth and smugly asked, "And just what are you supposed to be?"

…...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pit, behind the wall of smoke, Grumpig was casting the beastly shadow, while Pondo was covering the voice-work in his best menacing tongue. "Who am I, you ask? Who am I! WHO AM I!", Pondo growled into cupped palms, giving him an echo effect. "I am the the volcano god, of course! So sit down, shut up, and listen!"

At being told this, Zinten's voice stiffened. "W-What!"

Beside Pondo, Aaron rolled his eyes and buried his head into his hands. "This is never going to work..." Choosing to ignore Pondo and Grumpig's rather degrading diversion, Aaron shifted his focus to Jetta whom still seemed rather shaken as to what was transpiring. "Are you hurt?", He asked politely.

Jetta shook her head, a little taken aback by his concern. For the longest time, she had been expected to look upon his kind as the enemy... and yet it was Zinten whom had attempted to murder her, while Aaron and companions had rescued her from the untimely fate. This logic gave her some questions to ponder through.

"Sit down, young man!", Pondo repeated in his outrageous impression.

…...

Following the shadow's orders out of sheer caution, Zinten squatted to the ground and folded his arms over his chest, mumbling, "This is ludicrous!"

"Now here's what's going to happen, Mr. Feisty!", The shadow continued, pointing a stubby finger to those aligned behind Zinten. "You're going to look these good people in the eye and tell them you're sorry!"

At that, Zinten angrily ramped back to his feet and cried out, "I shall do no such thing!"

"Work with me, pal! I can't help you if you're not willing to help yourself!", The beast rambled on. "Sure... so you made a couple of nasty no-nos these past few months... but we can get past that! Any problems you have with Emerald Kingdom can be resolved SOMEHOW, right?"

"Never! I despise them!", Shrilled the captain, losing his patience with this ridiculous gimmick. "I've had quite enough of this charade!"

…...

"You dare speak out against the Lunan volcano lord!", Pondo challenged in retaliation while quietly switching out the Magma Stone on the cusp of his staff, which he had used to conjure the eruption, with the Lightning Stone again. "So be it! Tonight's forecast for Cardinal Kingdom, expect thundershowers... and a whole lot of pain!"

Grumpig quietly receded from the smoke, joining Aaron and Jetta as they watched Pondo work his magic... literally...

Holding his staff up high, Pondo spun it around as he cast his spell, reciting the words taught to him by the Aura Witches, "'Thunder and Lightning shall ensure your doom, for a cloudspill of water will be your tomb!"

Among the smoke, a sparkle of gold flickered... and from out of the mouth of the volcano, eerie green mist flew into the sky and suddenly vanished into nothingness.

Pondo grinned. His storm would be arriving very shortly. With all said and done, he withdrew from plain sight and joined Aaron, Jetta, and Grumpig behind a nearby boulder.

Now it was Aaron's turn to partake. Raising his own scepter into the air, a glimmer of bright light flashed from the crystal cusp, the signal Ida and her forces had been waiting for. And from that same burst of light, Pidgeot was released!

…...

From what Zinten could discern, the smoke, along with the beastly shadow, had vanished in only a matter of seconds, and the volcano seemed to be returning to a stable condition.

The frightened villagers that were huddled behind him were began to break off into smaller groups now that the environment was reverting to its natural atmosphere.

But upon detecting another rumble, this one emanating from the sky, Zinten lifted his head and spotted a slew of storm clouds brewing on the horizon, just like the demon had warned; they were closing in on the volcano rather fast. Abruptly, Zinten pivoted and strode towards the shackled Kota. "You're behind this, aren't you!"

Kota grimaced. "If I HAD planned something ahead of time, it certainly wouldn't have been anything of... that nature..."

Nervous whispers and murmurs began to span among the people of Cardinal as a tarp of blackness began to reach across the skies above their kingdom.

The wind howled sharply through at each passing moment. A separate cluster of storm clouds moved in from the bay behind the castle below. It started as a downpour... but it began to gradually worsen, and Zinten could just manage to make out the breakers on the faraway sea line as the rain slowly became a mobile sheet of water stretching towards the summit of the volcano!

Zinten's people fell into manic hysteria as the conditions turned dangerously harsh! Villagers scattered like insects, falling and stumbling in the dampening soil beneath them as they struggled to climb their way back down the slope of the volcano!

In the confusion, Zinten quickly lost sight of Kota, heavy pelts of rain now smothering the Aura senses he had come to rely on so heavily in the usual heated temperatures of his kingdom! Now everything was a blur, and his mind was spinning. Mud and earth continued to roll down below him, rushing past his feet! And another bolt of lightning struck, this time close enough to make the entire volcano rattle, lighting up the blackening sky with an eerie glow that would only last for a few seconds.

There was mass panic! The mud was on the move and began to devour the gradient, sweeping up countless villagers and carrying them down to the foot of the volcano!

For Kota, everything was spinning and whirling around him as he tumbled down the side of the mountain behind the rest, carried along on a mudslide that sucked him down as often as it spat him out. Rocks pelted him, rain muffled him, and with his arms still shackled behind his back, he could do nothing to save himself!

He was probably screaming; he couldn't tell. He just kept trying to stop moving, to stand up, to quit this stomach churning rolling and tumbling. He hit things; sometimes boulders, sometimes sharp crags. And then he was spirited away with the wave of earth pulling him along... until at some point, he'd felt himself thrown airborne, perhaps over a shallow cliff edge or he'd just been tossed upwards by the force of the mudslide.

Then his tattered tunic collar was suddenly snagged, nearly wrenching it out of the threading…and he was hanging, almost ten feet off the moving ground. He glanced up weakly to find himself being carried off by the talons of Pidgeot, with both Aaron and Pondo, not to mention Grumpig, sattled atop. "You... you reckless fools!", He rasped... before flashing a small grin to the trio. "What took you so long?"

Aaron laughed briefly as he steered Pidgeot back in the direction of the distant mountains. But as they drew closer to the palace walls, he noticed a string of archers with their bows pointed upward, ready to open fire! "Looks like we're not out of the woods yet.", He mumbled to himself.

At that sudden, Jetta popped up beside them, sharing their aerial route atop her Charizard. "I'm in charge of that division!", Jetta explained, carefully maneuvering herself in front of Aaron's team. "If they see me, the wouldn't dare attack, so stay behind me!"

Aaron nodded and fell behind she and her Charizard, safely following them across the skies of the palace walls. He leaned forward and glanced down, noting how the archers immediately lowered their weapons upon recognizing Jetta as the leader. And from thereon, it was smooth sailing, leaving the castle grounds behind them in a profusion of thick volcanic ash and mud.

…...

While Eldar's castle remained intact, the barren fields that spanned to the bottom of the volcano were covered in miles upon miles of thick, slimy mud.

Zinten's Arcanine raced onto the scene, shuffling past delirious survivors that were crawling and stumbling their through layers of mud, and sniffing about the marshy grounds for its master.

About a yard away, a hand popped out from under the heavy slush, and along with it came Zinten himself. And as he pulled himself out from the ground, he let out a vengeful war cry, immediately garnering Arcanine's attention.

Behind Zinten, several other Cardinal Soldiers began to climb their way out of the mud, their swords drawn just as vengefully as their captain's temper!

Mounting his trusty Arcanine, Zinten looked out to the outskirts of the kingdom and led his men onward back into the untouched castle town!

…...

When Zinten and his men had finally reached the front perimeter of the palace walls, they were met by the hair-raising spectacle of Queen Ida's Grand standing along the border of the kingdom, their numbers ranging in the thousands!

And with most of his own forces either unprepared or still recovering from the mudslide incident, Zinten knew to back off. "Fallback!", He bitterly commanded his forces with a waving gesture. "They win this round..."

The Cardinal ground soldiers that scattered about the fields lowered their swords and came to a halt, as did the archers posted on the walls.

A fellow Guardian of the Cardinal Council appeared at Zinten's flank. "Their armies are in full retreat, captain.", He reported, his finger leveled to the vanishing militia in the distance.

But Zinten knew perfectly well that retreat was not their angle. With Kota intercepted, Ida was merely savoring her time by letting the Cardinal Empire off with a warning. _"They can pretend they aren't seeking war. But it shall do them no favors, for my vengeance draws closer... and then they'll truly cower before my awesome power..."_

…...

Ida's forces marched for some time, ever deeper into the mountainside, with the minstrels humming and singing glorious melodies in celebration of Kota's safe return.

Nightfall had come faster than expected, and camps were immediately made abroad the Lunan wilderness. And while the numerous militant Pokémon sprawled under the moonlight, the infantry banded into a large cave on the mountainside, passing through galleries of strange formations, ducking stalagmites and weaving around stalagmites and columns.

They carried on for a ways, passing through occasional caverns. Great crystal formations sparkled in every color of the rainbow in the light of Kota's torch. The tunnel leveled off and dead-ended in a large chamber. There was a steaming pool in the middle of the room, with a tiny island at its center. Everyone immediately settled down onto the turf, with several campfires flickering to life throughout cavern immediately thereafter.

And once all was calm and at ease, Kota made his way to the grounds claimed by his closest comrades, quietly sitting in on the campfire shared by Aaron, Pondo, and Jetta. "I just spoke with the Queen.", He announced, his eyes turning to Jetta. "She's willing to welcome you into our kingdom in retribution for your assistance to us. And she'd also fancy to know the nature of Zinten's ambitions... and as would I..."

"He's a monster.", Snarled Jetta, the very memory of his abuse igniting her inner fires like never before. "I couldn't live like that another minute! Zinten was cruel... unjust... corrupt. He still is. And Eldar can only standby and watch as his kingdom slips from his fingers."

Kota leaned back, delicately rubbing the kilning wound on his knuckles as he spoke of his latest findings. "According to Eldar, Zinten has acquired full control of the empire. He's only keeping Eldar alive as a figurehead to preserve the kingdom's likeness to its civilians." His features became somewhat more defined, and he looked across the flickering fire to both Aaron and Pondo, exhibiting an almost reverent expression. "I would have died with this information if it hadn't been for you two."

Aaron shrugged, casting a warm glance in his teammate's direction. "Don't look at me. Pondo was the one who created the diversion."

Pondo sat there, rocking back and forth with a wide grin stretched across his face as he waited for Kota to thank him.

Rolling his eyes, Kota gave in... but not in the expected approach. "Pondo, ever since first making your acquaintance all those years ago, I've found you to be naught more than a lazy, sarcastic, classes slacker who skates by on his Aura Skills through the cheap book of spells!"

Pondo smiled, waiting for the rest. "But...?"

"But... I owe you my gratitude for saving my life, so I thank you." Kota leaned forward, reaching his arm around the fire to garner a friendly handshake.

But Pondo only pressed on, "Gratitude... and a seat on your council?"

The testy general grimaced. "Don't push it."

Pondo shrugged. "Oh, fine... but I'll still take that handshake!"

"Forget it. The moment's ruined.", Kota sighed as he drew back and turned his away.

After a pause, Jetta slowly rotated her head, looking Pondo dead in the eye. "I suppose I should thank you as well."

"Well, it was OUR fault Zinten tried to punish you in the first place.", Reasoned Pondo. "It was the least we could do."

"Nonetheless, you saved my life, and I am greatly indebted to you."

Pondo stared at her for a moment, marveling at this alluring look she was sending him... and, naturally, he couldn't keep from blushing bright pink. "Well... technically it was Grumpig who saved you from falling into the pit.", He coughed into his fist. "But that's not to say I wouldn't have saved you myself I had my own Psychic powers..."

Jetta nodded, not really paying much attention to his bumbling response. "Hmm."

Sensing a fling between the two Guardians, Kota crudely interjected, "Master Jetta, you've been a part of Zinten's council for quite some time now." When she turned to him and affirmed his statement with nod, he continued, "Any information you might-"

"I know what you're going to ask of me.", Jetta answered quietly. "And the answer is yes. I can help you put a stop to the Cardinal Empire. As a former member of Zinten's council, I'm well aware of what tactics he's been scheming."

Aaron, whom had held by silence for the longest time, stood to his feet and quietly strolled away from the group, leaving them to discuss the matter at hand without him. After all, there was really nothing he could contribute, given his stance on the subject of war. So he felt the need to converse with someone who truly would understand his supposition.

He stopped in front of a large crystal formation planted into the cave grounds, its glimmering tinge reminiscent to that of Tree of Beginning's signature colors. Touching the crystal, he closed his eyes and activated its power with his Aura, channeling through several locations until finally establishing a clear connection with his home kingdom. "Lucario...", He whispered, the connection growing stronger as he reached out to the crystal structure nearest to his pupil's location, "Can you hear me?"

"Master!", The telepathic voice echoed into his conscience. "I've been waiting for your report since yesterday! Is everything alright?"

Aaron smiled, comforted by the sound of his pupil's voice, as well as the warmth of his distant Aura. "Everything's fine, Lucario.", He assured in a steady breath. "Kota is safe. And you can tell Lady Rin that I'm safe as well."

"I will, sir.", The voice channeled back.

"I'll have quite a few stories to tell you when I return.", Chuckled the Cameran Knight.

"I truly look forward to hearing them, sir."

Silence fell upon Aaron for a long moment. And with so many thoughts protruding his head, he decided to follow his instincts and take everything one step at a time. To start with, he asked, "Did our mysterious visitor happen to pop up again?"

"Of course not.", Lucario affirmed. "Nothing gets past me, Master." When Aaron failed to elicit a response, the Pokémon's voice softly inquired, "Is everything alright?"

Aaron bit his lip, his mind entering another tailspin. "I... can't help but wonder if all of this is connected somehow: Zinten, the woman in the mask, the nymph Pokémon, and now the possibility of an all-out war among the Brethren Kingdoms? I sense... a plot to-" He stopped himself, not wanting to say the rest. He didn't want to put these frightening and trivial thoughts into Lucario's head.

"You can say it, Master.", The voice insisted.

For a few seconds, the connection was disconcertingly and resoundingly quiet, as Aaron gnawed on his lower lip, mulling his thoughts over. Then, he answered in a subdued manner, "I sense a plot... to destroy the Aura Guardians."

…...

Inside Eldar's bedchamber, Zinten knelt before his king, wrathful tears streaming down his cheeks. "Forgive me... my lord!", He seethed, eyes clenching shut. "I have failed again!"

With tender hands, Eldar gently pulled Zinten off the floor. "This back and forth game of leverage with Kota has to end, my boy.", He whispered, gently holding the captain's chin in place with a frigid hand. "A fair battle for leverage can only be achieved through war. Your hate will guide you. Hate will make you stronger. It's natural to hate. Hate everything, hate the world. Only then can you become powerful."

Zinten stiffened. This wise king may not have been an Aura Wielder himself, but he did manage to demonstrate a distinct control over his emotions, something of which Zinten greatly idolized. And as much as he wanted to learn from this, he couldn't keep from speaking out, "Hate heightens my confidence, as well my sense of power... but it always drives me to failure!"

Eldar frowned. "The death of your dear sister built something inside you that is strictly... invulnerable. You must come to see it as your ally, not your enemy. And I will help you in any way I can-"

"But... you specifically told me Kota's capture would shatter Ida's people, not draw them to us!", Zinten roared, somewhat changing the subject.

"We ARE shattering them.", Eldar ever so fervently whispered. "That is why they aren't afraid to take the offensive anymore. The Ministry was convinced they could control you... but now that they see war as an unstoppable inconvenience to them, they're going to do everything in their power to maintain the dominant hand."

"But why must I always underestimate those fools!", Zinten muttered, shaking his head helplessly.

"It was Aaron who staged Kota's rescue, was it not?", Eldar asserted. And he interpreted the captain's weighty silence as confirmation. "Aaron is the star image of the Ministry. And while Kota and the other Guardians can be easily dragged into senseless violence, Aaron is incorruptible. He will not condone, nor participate in, war of any kind." Silence descended over the room again for a few taut minutes. Then, he continued to speak to Zinten as if there had been no tension. "That is why so many look up to him as a true hero, a voice of reason. A symbol for what the Order stands for."

Finally, after thinking long and hard, Zinten came to recognize a mutual line of thought. "But... if we were to destroy Aaron-"

"Then that sense of hope would be lost to the people of Lunan.", Eldar finished for him. "Their faith in the Guardians would wither, leaving war to destroy their meaningless lives."

"So... if we eliminate the heart of the Aura Guardians... than we eliminate ALL Aura Guardians?" His voice was constricted when posing this question.

Eldar nodded, smiling. "Every kingdom will fall vulnerable to our influence."

"And Lunan shall belong to us!", Zinten went on!

"And I will rule all beings with an Iron Fist!", The evil king took it one step further.

"And from that new reign, I shall restore the lost civilization of the Umbra Kaisers!", Zinten completed, the fire burning ever so fiercely within him! Pivoting, he looked to Eldar with an anxious grin. "So... what shall be my next course of action, sire?"

"This time, YOU will foist THEIR territory; change things up a bit.", The king boldly instructed. "It shouldn't be too difficult, especially considering that we have someone on the inside who can help us..."

Zinten's expression tautened. "As of when?"

The older man smirked. "As of tonight, I suspect."

Zinten opened his mouth to establish something... but snapped it shut again. He knew now whom Eldar was alluding to.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N:** The Umbra, as well as the Umbra Kaisers, will be explored in a later chapter. But as of now, it doesn't extend too far beyond a couple of mentions. And for those of you who can only speculate as to what it involves, yes... it is yet another little plot element inspired by the notorious Star Wars saga :P

**Next Chapter: **Aaron is reunited with Lady Rin at last, but their feelings for one and other turn complex when the man Rin is betrothed to enters the picture. Meanwhile, Zinten takes a rather extreme measure to kill Aaron and initiate the full-scale war he has long been after.


	8. Up in Flames

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 8: Up in Flames

Among the countless villages that populated the vicinity surrounding the Emerald Palace, as well as the Royal Temple, none resided closer to the crystal-embedded mountains than Stonegate Village. The scenery composed of green, grassy valleys and rocky slopes. The area received a fair amount of rain each year, so the terrain wasn't arid. And its location was considered neutral ground for both the kingdom's rural and commonwealth.

It was also the most inviting belt of land suited to hold the grand festival in honor of Kota's safe return. People flocked from far and near to join in the celebration. Lively music from pipes filled the air as the peasants and nobles alike danced to their hearts content. Delicious smells floated around, tempting everyone who came near them to stop for a bite.

By sundown, the festival was in full swing, held with pomp and great splendor! The village was filled with colorful booths and tents!

Walking the cobblestone path into the lively township, Aaron and Lucario could hear little girls singing as they danced around the may pole in their cottony white dresses, and the cheerful music of trumpeters, minstrels, and even a choir of Jigglypuff! In the center of the field, there had been set up a wooden fence to surround the jousting arena. People and Pokémon hurried to and fro, setting up streamers and banners. And because of all the hubbub, kindly merchants came from all over the kingdom, anxious to sell their wares.

Without realizing, Aaron had bumped shoulders with a regally-dressed stranger in passing, and spun around to apologize. "Forgive me, I wasn't watching-" He paused when he recognized the face as none other than Prince Damien- the duke of Emerald Kingdom and heir to the throne, as well as Lady Rin's husband to be.

The prince gave an almost disgusted scowl, fitting for a face that was almost boyish. His freckled visage cringed, set with green eyes and topped with a damp mat of red hair that whipped with the breeze. His glaring eyes narrowing as he launched into a seamless offensive. "Just what is the matter with you, boy?", He talked down to Aaron pompously, in spite of their mutual age. "Can't you speak?"

Aaron shrugged off the asperity and reached forward to offer a handshake. "You must be Queen Ida's son."

Aside from jerking back at the knight's gesture, the snotty duke was ice as he issued his introduction. "Yes, I am indeed. Damien is the name.", He gnarled obnoxiously, looking over Aaron with judgmental eyes. "And you are?"

"Aaron.", The young Guardian replied shortly. "Sir Aaron."

"The only Guardian known to Rota?" The prince mused upon this, his swarthy forehead furrowing. "And yet you're here, frittering away your precious time on these... rustic boors?"

Aaron frowned. "I happen to like these people." He was doing all he could to maintain his fortitude; Lucario was very imitable, after all.

"Oh...", Damien spat rigidly with a brushing hand gesture. "Then I suppose you do belong with the rabble, provided your ridiculous choice of wardrobe." As he strolled away, he eyed Aaron's head and snickered, "Don't let that hat of yours weigh you down."

Lucario snapped, lashing out at Aaron's defense as expected! He took a daring step in front of Damian, cutting off his path! "Sir Aaron is the wisest and most devoted Aura Guardian in all of Lunan!", The tireless pupil roared! "You have no right treat him so cruelly!"

"Lucario!" Aaron stepped forth objectively and pulled Lucario back to his side. "Don't do this.", He whispered into the Pokémon's ear. "Don't blow up. Keep your serenity. You do know how, and that's the only way you'll ever become a Master."

Finally, Lucario chocked out, every syllable obviously causing him anguish, "I'm... I'm sorry, Master..."

"Hmph! Poor presentation of what would have been an excellent student.", Clinched Damian. His dark eyes were like durasteel as he stared the Pokémon down. "When I am crowned king, your kind will be the first to go." With that being his final word, he whirled and marched off into the crowd, probably to belittle some other poor soul.

For a tense moment in which he couldn't breathe, Aaron suspected that Lucario would retort because the Pokémon, in all his sensitivity, never could accept being condescended to or brushed off. But fortunately, Lucario let the matter go with a tense but silent grunt.

Aaron rested his palms over his student's shoulder's and sighed, "Lucario, that wasn't necessary."

"But he dishonored you, Master!", Lucario seethed angrily, shaking his head in negation. "I couldn't just stand by and-"

"Just let it go.", The blue knight strove to appease him. "Why provoke a fight?"

In response, Lucario snorted again. It was really amazing how he managed to convey quite eloquently with that derisive noise that there had never been a Pokémon Aura Guardian as powerful as he was. "You're right, Master.", He finally muttered, head hung in shame. "I should have had better control of my emotions."

Aaron smiled. It was comforting to know that his apprentice could admit to his mistakes. "Good.", He chuckled, turning his attention towards the numerous village festivities. "Now come on, let's go enjoy the festival."

…...

Towards the center of the village, a fullsome banquet was splayed for all, with Kota seated at the head of the crowded table, feasting with his fellow Guardians. He sat with his hands folded, silent as he observed the festival around him, somewhat curious of the lack of recognition towards him. "Are they even remotely aware that they're celebrating me?"

"Cheer up, Master!", Pondo gleefully chirped in the seat nearest to him, toasting a chalice in his honor. "At least everyone's having a good time!"

"How can you expect me to I cheer up... when I've failed as a teacher.", The High Prophet replied in a pensive tone, causing all of the other men and woman gathered at the table to turn to look at him, stunned slightly. "I never should have turned my back on Zinten so early in his training. I could have prevented this!"

No one spoke after he finished. Everyone looked at each other nervously. Each and every one one of them could feel Kota's anguish over his lost pupil, as well as an even greater anguish from the threat of war; it conveyed a powerful sense of fear. And the true purpose of this festival was to distract from just that.

Quietly, Aaron appeared behind Kota, having overheard the sentiment. "Mourning our misdoings is but another misdoing.", He reminded his former instructor. It the same lesson he had been taught as a novice. "We can't reflect on the things we can't change, Master."

After a long and thoughtful pause, Kota nodded. "You're right, Aaron." He spoke again, this time in a jovial tone, as if Zinten had been wiped clean off his mind. And turning his head to the Cameran Knight, he chuckled, "At least I haven't failed you. In fact, I wouldn't be here now if it you hadn't-"

Suddenly, a loud horn hailed from the village square, followed by a young squire's silencing declaration: "Announcing her royal majesty, presiding over our neighboring kingdom of Rota, Queen Rin approaches!"

All heads turned to the square, including Aaron's. "Lady Rin?", He murmured to himself in disbelief.

Entering the village with a shy blush, she looked stunning while draped in the silky fabrics that hugged her body. She had her hair done up and accessorized in elegant curls. The jewels that adorned her pulled everything together. In Aaron's eyes, she looked just like a goddess.

"Go to your queen, Aaron.", Kota scorned into the his younger's ear.

Gathering himself, Aaron nodded and hurried through the crowds to greet his lovely queen.

His sudden appearance had caught her by surprise, and she jumped back a step. "Oh, Aaron!", She gasped, both hands clenched at her racing heart. "I... was hoping I'd find you here!" She took a moment to freshly examine him. He had been away for so long... and seeing his face again brought warm tidings to her heart. With a doleful frown, she whimpered, "When you set out to find Kota without Lucario's help, I feared the worst would befall-"

"All is well, milady.", He assured concisely, giving her a warm smile and a graceful bow.

Returning the blissful expression, she giggled, "I truly wish you'd stop calling me that."

Pausing, Aaron regarded her thoughtfully. He'd never really been the shy type; when around his queen, he almost always felt the need to act in a formal manner. But tonight was... different. He felt a more than restful connection with her, the kind Kota and the council would deem inappropriate.

"I … I came to express my relief over Kota's hairbreadth rescue.", She stammered, torn between what her mind was telling her and what her heart made her feel like, especially with Aaron so close, so enticing. "There were whispers of some rather frightening close calls. I do hope you were careful in what you were doing."

"Not a scratch on me.", He chuckled. And in that moment, his eyes never looked so expressive, so... desirous...

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Looking straight into his eyes, she asked softly, "I don't suppose... you'd care to be my escort for the evening?"

"I'd be honored, your majesty.", He answered back in a heartbeat. Like a gentlemen, he put out his arm for her to hold on to, and they slowly began to tour the village.

…...

Back at the Guardian's table, Pondo cleared his throat and scooted his chair closer to Jetta, whom appeared lost in thought. "So... having a good time?", He asked her in all casualness.

"Quite.", She sighed carelessly. She was paying no regard whatsoever to his advancements.

Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, he persisted on, "So... see any good tournaments lately?"

Jetta rose from her seat. "Would you excuse me a moment?" With that being her courteous bidding, she quietly strolled away from the table, vanishing into the crowd almost immediately.

And as she left, Pondo mentally kicked himself for such poor presentation of the charm he was so sure he had. While a bit of a brute, Jetta really was beautiful, he knew this to be true. He thought back to the past few days he had spent admiring her form afar, ever since returning to Emerald Kingdom. But now he had royally foiled every attempt to win her approval. He wondered if she'd ever give him a chance now.

"Pondo!", Kota scoffed the mage from across the table, gauging the sense of forlorn surrounding his Aura. "I do hope you'll contain yourself, for the sake of the vows you swore the Order."

"What, that?", Pondo chuckled innocently, thumbs pointing behind himself. "Oh, I wasn't flirting with her or anything! I was just... passing the time!"

Kota folded his arms and grumbled, "You're lying through your teeth."

At that, a smile appeared on Pondo's face. "Why, did she she say anything about me!?"

"Dear Legendaries...", Kota sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. _"What is becoming of the Order..." _

…...

Beyond the village, a tall, hooded figure watched the festival from an overhang in the mountains, both arms folded neatly against his chest. His head rotated from left to right, searching for someone. Finally, he spotted a woman clad in crimson armor climbing her way up the steep and rocky gradient to meet him.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing the horrifying and impassioned visage of Zinten. "The festival is being held OUTSIDE the palace?", He barked at her, his belligerence already imperforate.

Jetta stepped into the clearing and mumbled back, "As long as Kota perishes, what difference does it make?"

After a speculative silence, he hoarsely demanded, "I want the positions of Ida's men."

"There are guards posted at every entrance of the village, as well as lookouts camped out on the mountain ridges.", She reported, pointing to the village, as well as to the the other rocky heights interspersed in range of the festival. "Take them out quietly, then dispatch the reserves. I'll signal you when the time is right."

"Very good.", He dismissed her with a stiff nod. "And Jetta?"

She swung around, meeting his fiery eyes once more.

"Do no fail me again!"

She nodded... then hurried back down to the village. And little to Zinten's knowledge, her thoughts were riddled with self-reflection.

She looked back on recent events; while her rescue at the volcano may have indeed been staged, she wondered why she was still choosing to ally with such corrupt forces. She owed them nothing. And she truly did desire the sanctuary Kota and the Ministry had to offer. But sadly... her fear of Zinten outweighed this fool's paradise.

…...

As Aaron and Rin continued their stroll through the festival, Rin couldn't help but playfully jest, "I suppose this qualifies as that walk you promised to take with me when you returned."

He smiled amusedly at her. "I've been away too long, haven't I."

"I should say so..."

"Zinten is nothing if not desperate.", Aaron mused, elaborating on his earlier reflections. And he announced them quite gravely. "Kota is convinced that Zinten is working to establish a new order, one of which the Cardinal Empire controls all of Lunan."

"I... understand these are troubling times for the Brethren Kingdoms.", She replied softly, locking somber blue eyes on his. "It pains me dearly to see you dragged into all of this. As a sworn peacekeeper, you don't deserve it."

For a second, Aaron wondered if Lucario had told her detail by detail of his most recent venture. But he shook it off and stated firmly, "I have a duty. A duty to the Ministry. A duty to Rota." He returned to her gaze with another glistening smile. "A duty to you."

She shook her head, her features reflecting a profound sorrow at the fate of Lunan that she had championed as fiercely as any Aura Guardian. Then, the flicker of pain was replaced by a resolute mask, as she continued, "Aaron... I fear you'll be putting yourself in danger no matter what you do."

At that, Aaron halted beside her and, holding her gaze ever so territorially, he heavily answered, "I will not abandon you, milady. No matter what... I promise I will always protect you..."

Lady Rin blinked up at him. Her entire face took on a flush of deep crimson. She had never felt safer or more protected with him than she did now. She watched his eyes dance over her features for a moment, that smile never leaving his face.

Around them, the atmosphere quietened. A slow, romantic melody strummed from the troupe of minstrels, and many of the coupled villagers began to pair off, lock hands, and flit to the graceful rhythm.

An idea occurred to Aaron in that moment. And with that dashing gleam, he knelt down before Lady Rin and held out his hand gallantly. "Would you honor me with a dance, your majesty?"

She looked down at him in shock, flushing brighter. "K-Kota and the council won't mind?"

"It's only appropriate; you asked me to keep you company tonight, didn't you?", He chuckled. "It's only one dance."

A moment's hesitation passed before she finally took his hand, immediately being whisked off her feet! And as they carried into this intimate sway, she could feel that there was something more than just a budding romance between them. She just knew there was. She simply wanted to forget her betrothal to Damian, as well as Aaron's sworn vows to the Ministry, and revel in this moment with her darling knight, to share this dance with him and only him.

They glided to village square in locked appendages, as he held her close to him, placing one arm around her waist, with the other coiling around her back with his hand resting on the base of her neck. As they danced, he let the fervent harmony seep in, one he would have liked to play for her on his lyre. He wanted her to understand that the tune spoken through the music was exactly what he was feeling for her. Most importantly, his Aura was in accord with these feelings, whether Kota and Lucario would ever believe it. It was the truth.

Rin pulled away slightly so that she could look him directly in the eye. She could see a thousand emotions cross his features, and she wondered if he was sharing her thoughts...

"How dare you!" Suddenly, Damien stepped between them in one brutish motion, shoving Aaron aside in disgust. "Unhand my betrothed, you lecherous twit!", He blustered, causing all eyes to look towards them. "An Aura Guardian of your alleged stature should know not to-"

"I wasn't able to find you, Damian!", Rin quickly stepped in at Aaron defense. "Aaron, here, was merely keeping me company. As a knighted servent to the throne, he was rightfully fulfilling his obligation to both accompany and protect me!"

Aaron looked to her, unable to speak. He badly wanted to stand up to Damien and openly deem him unworthy of Lady Rin's hand in marriage. In fact, he was so sure that Rin was expecting him to do just that. But he kept quiet, knowing that any other course of action would spark outrage from Kota and the Ministry. And just as he had told Lucario earlier, violence would resolve nothing.

"As her future husband, I'll be the one to take keep an eye on her, so kindly step aside." Turning his sights away from Aaron, he looked upon Rin with a slightly uninterested glower. "Mother has granted me permission to give you a tour of the palace." With that familiar snort of derision, Damian took his bride's hand and asked, "Shall we?"

Then, with a curt nod, she walked away, her white dress swishing behind her as she followed Damien back towards the royal palace.

As Aaron watched her depart with that royal snob, he was overcome with despair and disappointment, but at the same time understanding and acceptance. He had a natural ingenuity in balancing his emotions, as well as to consciously accept or ignore them. His feelings for Lady Rin wouldn't faze the reality that he was an Aura Guardian; perhaps he and Rin were simply not meant to be.

In his moment of reflection, Queen Ida came hobbling to his side, apparently having witnessed the entire spectacle.

Sensing her Aura in range, Aaron turned to her with a curious gaze. "Queen Ida?"

"Come now, Aaron.", The old queen sighed, looking up to him with a knowing smirk. "Just what are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing...", Aaron found himself whispering as he looked to the palace in the distance. "I'm more than happy that Lady Rin will be marrying your son."

"Oh, tis drivel and naught more!", Ida sputtered in dismay. "You cannot turnith from what thy hearts speaks!"

"Your highness, this is hardly appropriate!", Aaron pressed. "I'm an Aura Guardian! And Lady Rin is soon to be your son's wife!" His head sulked, his eyes cast to his feet. "I'd be betraying the Code... and you'd be betraying your son."

"Nonsense!", She snapped back, wagging a finger to him. "You are just as much a son to me as Damien, if not more. That boy is far to immature to claimith the throne. And I prayith he finds his way in this world before I pass on to the next life."

Aaron gaped at her. He was appalled by her skepticism towards her own son's birthright, as well her attempts to push him into a commitment. "Even so, I can't disobey the Code...", He muttered.

Ida smiled again before protesting, "Ah, but you can protectith Lady Rin from making a mistake of her own! She deserves someone more than Damien, even if you happen to believeith that someone is not you."

At last... he looked up. His voice cracked a little as he spoke. "She does deserve better.", He admitted aloud, a hopeful smile of his own now forming at the corners of his lips. "And I would be failing my duty to her if I wasn't looking out for her best interest, right?"

Ida nodded, whispering, "Go to her, Aaron..."

…...

Zinten moved past the trips for the downgrade, and slipped his way into the mountain pass, with not a single Emerald Kingdom scout knowing that one of the most dangerous warriors in the land had slipped past their defenses.

Designated first to begin the incursion, Zinten jumped down from the cliff scarp nearest to Stonegate, twisted off of the edge of the gorge overhang, and then back up to quietly take out the guards camped on top, wielding his battle axes to slay both men with symmetrical thrusts!

Far and wide, the trees and bushes of the wilderness outskirts rustled wildly as Cardinal Archers and Houndour quietly moved onto the mountain heights, closing in on the remaining outposts that had yet to be acquired.

Zinten smiled to himself upon sensing the perishing souls of Ida's lookouts, and he could vaguely see the outlines of his Cho'moken soldiers securing those taken outposts, all of them standing their ground in preparation to move on to the final phase. And Zinten shared that determined enthusiasm with a fiery passion.

…...

After touring the royal temple, Rin and Damien returned to the palace gates. And as Damien kept rambling on about the history of the royal grounds, something else had caught Rin's eye. Looking out over the waterfront was an unusual building with a domed roof. It was tall but not very broad and at first. She considered the way the roof seemed to be assembled, complete with the printed insignia of the Guardians, and realized that it had to be the dwelling place of the Aura Guardian's Ministry.

Noticing Rin glancing in that particular direction, Damien took her hand with a droll sigh and led her to the shrine. "Last, and certainly least, this is the Aura Guardian's Sanctum.", He grumbled with little interest and spirit. Entering the building, he whispered, "Rather insipid, wouldn't you agree?"

Rin paused for just a moment to admire the architecture of the old building. The wood was dark, rich, and beautifully carved. Paintings and sculpture of past Guardians adorned the sides of the stairways, making the ascent all the more pleasing to the eye.

Since no one was watching the doors, she let herself right in. There was a wooden staircase encircling the room and a pedestal in the entry way buried in stacks of scrolls, maps, and religious propaganda. Above her head sat a massive platform, which was connected to the council's quarters, that seemed to raise and lower via crystal-activation.

"Rin, just what are you doing?", Damien called up to her from the bottom of the stairwell, his voice containing that distinct bitterness.

"Exploring, of course!", She chirped over her shoulder. She continued taking her sweet time in absorbing the beauty and majesty that was the home of Emerald Kingdom's noble protectors. "The interior is beautiful. I don't suppose they designed it themselves?"

"Not my concern.", Damien's smarmy voice answered behind her.

Statues in various standing poses lined down the sacred hall. She moved respectfully through the building, stopping frequently to admire the architecture, woodwork, stonework or windows.

At the end of the hall, there was the golden High Altar flanked by three statues, each a recreation of the regi-golems that protected the Tree of beginning. In front of the Altar was a spectacular marble pavement made of many small pieces of colored marble, along with other stones and crystals. It was an incredible setting. "My word, these works are just... magical..."

Damien entered the chamber behind her, his patience having reached its limit. "Honestly, how can you be interested in this ministerial dreck?"

She spun around and quirked a tempered brow. "You're not?"

"Of course not!", He sputtered out, brushing off her question as though it were the most ridiculous notion. "The Aura Guardians have done nothing but bestir conflict for Lunan with their infernal sorcery!"

"It's not sorcery, Damian!", Rin protested; it was by Aaron's honor, really. "They draw their power solely from inner purity that defines them! And a few of them... even have a certain... sweetness to them..."

"Oh, don't be absurd.", The snooty prince asserted after a moment's pause. "You're simply delusional because of that fool Aaron."

"Take it back!", Rin demanded, eyes darkening as she glared at the worst mistake of her life. "Aaron is a good man! And that's more than I can say about you!"

Damien held his hands up in sheer bafflement. "How can you stand there and defend that worthless dunce?", He whined, reaching out to snatch her wrists. "What is this wicked spell he's put over you, Rin? Remember who you're betrothed to!"

"I don't have to!" She jerked her arms back and growled, "Aaron was right. No matter what the law deems, I shouldn't have to marry someone I am not in love with!"

At that, Damien's face turned red! "How dare you talk to me that way, you third-rate tart!"

"Goodbye, Damian." And with that whispered bidding, she stormed right past him, refusing to establish any eye contact on the way back to the main hall.

"I will not stand for this!" Damien leapt towards her, violently clutching her by the wrist and restraining her movements. "I've waited too long to be king! And I will not wait again!", He hissed. "You WILL be wed to me as arranged!"

Rin struggled to pull free from his clutches, crying out, "I want to be alone, Damien! Unhand me this instant!"

At that moment, Aaron burst through the room, taking a threatening step towards Damien. His voice was cold yet husky. "I believe she asked you to leave, Prince Damien." His glare was distinctly more impressive, not the least because his eyes were narrowed imposingly and the other mans a harmless shade of hazel, but because he was exhibiting such gallantry!

"This isn't over!" With a loud snort, Damien released his grip from Rin, per Aaron's demands. He knew he'd stand no match against an Aura Guardian of such puissant caliber. "We'll meet again, Sir Aaron.", He bid crisply. And after giving Aaron one last vengeful scowl, the thinner man strut out of the chamber in his pompous carriage, acting as if he owned the property.

Aaron turned towards to Rin. His voice broke through the fog in her mind and he looked at her with such deepness in his gaze. "Are you alright?"

She could hear the concern in his tone and breathed a sigh of relief, "I am now. Thank you... Aaron."

"Always an honor to serve you." He smiled sweetly, making her blush, and then carefully threaded his fingers through hers, feeling a little more relieved when she gave him a permitting smile.

"And I suppose you just happened to be wandering the area?"

He shook his head. "To be honest... I came to talk you out of this marriage. Damian is no good for you. But I can see you've already decided on that without my help. That was very brave, your highness."

"I had remembered what you told me when we were children." Both her expression and body language gave away her unease regarding Damien, which he could understand. "You were right all along." She breathed out and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his, never feeling more impervious than at that moment. "I don't belong with an oaf like him."

"I agree.", He whispered gently into her ear.

She untangled one of her hands from his and touched his cheek. Her fingers gently caressed his skin, settling on his neck. The air was suddenly thick…charged…and neither one could breath. Their eyes were locked, almost of their own volition, and neither could move or look away.

After seconds that felt like hours, Aaron finally whispered, "The festival won't end until we're accounted for." He put his arm in front of her and smiled, still maintaining that benign energy in both voice and expression. "Shall we?"

Grinning back, she nodded and took his arm. They quietly left the sanctum in peace and made their way back to the village in their stately embrace.

…...

Jetta paced through the village square in circles, debating her loyalties with stern care, while at the same time, ignoring the coupled villagers dancing around her.

"Miss Jetta?"

She froze and looked into the direction of whom had addressed her. "P-Pondo?"

In spite of the Kota's earlier warning, the foolhardy mage approached her with a smirk and held out his inviting hand towards her. "Would you like to dance?"

Jetta flinched. "Look, Pondo, I appreciate the offer-"

"I get it.", He sighed, his expression suddenly bleak and dejected. "I'm... I'm not good enough for you." Turning his back to her, he grumbled, "I'll... just be on my way."

"Pondo!" She didn't realize she had called out his name until she saw him turning on the spot with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. And it made her feel all the more miserable inside. She hid it well, however, and took his hand with a forced smile. "For saving my life, I suppose it's the least I could do-" But before she could finish, Pondo wrenched her against him. "Whoa!"

The tempo of the village music suddenly picked up. It was fast paced, just the way the locals liked it, and in the midst of the swinging rhythm of this wonderful sound of freedom, Pondo and Jetta danced like a couple of court jesters. Their eyes were locked in a fierce wonderment, both appearing uncomfortable at first... but soon taking to the entertainment with deeper intrigue.

Jetta moved and shimmied her hips, grabbing Pondo's hand, and leading the mage in a dazzling array of spins that could make any spectator dizzy. She hadn't danced in so long, for such recreation was outlawed under Eldar's rule, so this was the perfect release, the only thing that kept her going! And suddenly, she had forgotten all about Zinten, as well her interior conflict.

Her smile shone through the night as Pondo led her though the twists and turns, her dress swishing about her calves. Her hand grazed the nape of his neck, and she could feel his fingers alight on her hip, causing her to blush at how intimately they danced together."You're rather light on your feet for a man of your caliber!", She remarked smugly.

He chuckled out, "Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Their hands remained intertwined, and Pondo squeezed them together as he gazed confidently at her, imparting all the strength that his past training had bestowed him.

Jetta smiled as she kept to the festive beat. The world seemed to spin around her, and only the single mental reminder of her purpose for being among Pondo's people brought a slight twitching motion to her lips.

He must have noticed her change in mood, for he tilted his head to look at her more carefully. "Something wrong, Miss Jetta?"

Jetta reddened up again, acutely aware of Pondo's warm breath upon her in the cool evening. "No.", She spoke firmly. "Nothing at all." Illogically, she wondered if he was privy to any of her thoughts at that moment.

...

Zinten looked to the village from his post, spotting Jetta among the crowd. "What does she think she's doing?", He seethed carnivorously, fists clenching! "Why hasn't she signaled us!"

A Cardinal archer appeared beside him and reported the obvious, "It appears she's dancing, Captain."

Biting his bottom lip, Zinten growled to himself, "Then Ill just have to take matters into my own hands!" He spun to his soldier and commanded, "Release the dogs!"

…...

All too soon, the melody ended, and Jetta and Pondo found themselves engaged in a slow dance. As they gazed into each other's eyes... they gradually begin to dance, a waltz-like dance as old as time itself.

"Miss Jetta...", Pondo muttered out. "Ever since we brought you back with us, I've been sorting through my thoughts... and feelings-"

"Don't say anymore!", She stopped him abruptly. "Believe what I say, Pondo. Even if it's forbidden... you deserve better than me." As she spoke this, she recognized the truth to her own words; she was still aligned with Zinten, after all. She knew that Pondo and the Ministry would never forgive her.

"Too bad, because I don't want anyone but YOU!", Pondo insisted sincerely, breaking from his usual blunderous self.

Jetta's pale complexion sported a rosy red flush as she averted her eyes from his intense gaze. "I don't even belong here, Pondo. Not with your people. Not after everything I've done." And then as an afterthought, _"Not after everything that I'm ABOUT to do..." _

"Forgive and forget.", He rejoined with a listless smirk, turning her about in a gentle twirl. "It's a part of our nature as Aura Guardians. Don't you remember? Before Zinten did... what he did?"

Jetta's eyes widened as well, only hers were tinted with realization. "I didn't... until now..." With that, she pushed away from Pondo, her gaze suddenly cast to the ground.

"Huh?", He gasped, trying to look her in the eye. "Hey, whats up? Is something wrong?"

She frowned and whimpered, "Pondo, I... made a horrible mistake."

"Huh? What mistake?", He asked with much force, rattled out of his mind by what she was trying to let out. "What's going on?"

No longer able to stifle her fidelity, she latched ahold of the mage's shoulders and shook him violently. "You need to leave here!", She pressed with warning, startling everyone around them to a silence. "You need to leave here, Pondo! Now!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

A split-second following that question, a large pack of rabid Houndour came racing into the village from all sides, attacking every villager and Pokémon in sight! The atmosphere went from jolly to bleak in that abrupt second, with villagers running back and forth, grabbing their families, and fleeing for their lives!

Pondo's jaw dropped. "Oh... got it..."

Returning to the site in just the nick of time, Aaron grabbed his scepter and leapt into action, regrouping with the other Aura Guardians already stationed readily at the center of the village! He stood his ground between Lucario and Pondo, his head cocking in every which direction as he tried to assay exactly where the Houndour were emerging from!

...

On the far side of the village, Ida and her Scyther bodyguards were already rushing back towards the palace via the cobblestone path. But in the blink of an eye, her two Pokémon escorts crumpled to the ground in a rigorous bloodshed. Before she could glance over her shoulder, she felt a sharp object against her backside!

Zinten had an arm clenched around the shoulders of the elderly queen, while the other held his ax over her throat. He hissed against her neck, "Surrender the kingdom into my control, old shrew, or your blood shall spill forth onto ground you stand on!"

Ida merely kept a calm mask as she chided him, "Firstly, your breath reeks. And furthermore, I dost not recallith inviting your likes to this festival!"

"Mighty talk from a cryptic woman whose life means nothing to me!", He snarled at the back of her crowned head, this time with more hostility in his tone! "I could kill you where you stand, if you'd prefer!"

But before he could be handed the insidious chance to do so, a circle of notable opponents closed in on him, consisting of Aaron, Kota, Lucario, Kiara, Pondo, Jetta, and Grumpig!

"Stand down, Zinten!", Kota barked with his lance drawn to the foe. "I'm afraid this party is by invitation only!"

Peaking over the old woman's shoulder, Zinten hollered back to his old master, "Well you didn't invite me! So I crashed!"

"If you have any sense of decency left in that black heart you quarter, you'll unhand her this instant!" The quaint voice which spoke this belonged to Lady Rin.

Aaron's heart plummeted when he turned his head slightly to see the young queen of Rota step between his team of Guardians and Zinten. _"Lady Rin... don't do this..." _

The captain's fit of rage spiraled beyond his control at the abrupt disruption. Shoving Ida aside, he took a threatening step towards the younger queen in front of him. "Silence!", He shrilled! "This doesn't concern you!"

Rin put her hands on her hips and stood her ground proudly. "As an ally of the Emerald Kingdom, I must honorably disagree!"

"Then your kingdom shall suffer the same fate!" Raising his axes over his head, he prepared to slice down the young queen to size, but his thrust was immediately deflected by the timely defense of Aaron's crystal scepter. He threw a glare beyond the blade to the knight prying it against his. "You!" His eyes locked with Aaron's. And he knew then that Eldar was right; the Cameran Knight was indeed a persistent problem. "Why must you continue to get in my way!"

Aaron grinned , shunting away Zinten's axes and maneuvered himself in front of Rin with scepter in hand. "I have a knack for doing that."

Zinten grimaced. "Not anymore, you don't!" He rushed at Aaron with both axes swayed and ready to fell the blue knight to shreds!

But the nimble Aura Guardian leapt off the ground before Zinten could strike, launching a massive Aura Sphere from his gloved palms while spinning in mid-air!

The sudden blast tore through the ground which Zinten stood on, sending him whirling off into a nearby village tent!

While Master Kiara safely escorted Ida and Rin to safety, Aaron stood firmly with those readied behind him in standing their ground against Zinten! He had long been an advocate for peace... but he couldn't abandon his allies, not like this. Zinten needed to be quelled for the sake of preventing a full-scale war.

But as he looked on to the wreckage of the tent Zinten had crashed through, a sudden hail of arrows and fireballs showered down upon he and his team, and he spun on his heel to find Cardinal archers, as well as a surplus of vicious Houndour, pouring into the village, pillaging everything in sight!

Running headlong into the panicked crowd of locals, Aaron led his team back into the village square to aide the other Guardians and Royal Knights in fending off the wave of the enemy reinforcements. They took off in the direction of the source of the smoke, the others following closely behind.

Kota, however, stayed behind to personally deal with Zinten. He slowly rotated around when he sensed his former pupil's Aura reinvigorating. And when he met the treacherous eyes of the captain, he cried, "I've failed you as my student, Zinten!" He drew his lance from his side and pointed it at his fallen apprentice. "The time has come... to rectify my mistake!"

Zinten stood across from him with his stout legs apart, wielding his battle axes masterfully. "Don't hold back, old man!" He began spinning his weapons through his wrists and was prepared to inflict an upcoming attack!

Kota's dark, emotionless eyes never left Zinten's as he was charged at. At that last second, he sidestepped the brute's axes!

But the captain had more skill than that, and he struck in a spiral, forcing the older man backwards. He watched carefully as Kota caught his feet and regained his footing, then charged once more, slashing away at the gap shortening between them as his Aura erupted into a drive of umbrage!

Unprepared for the sudden rush, Kota was driven back into the village square, continuing to parry each of Zinten's blows with his sturdy lance!

Around the dueling duo, flames danced all throughout Stonegate, with Pokémon and warriors clashing in all ravaged quarters of the village!

Pondo was casting his spells to deflect flaming arrows when he noticed, from the corner of his eyes, Kota being knocked to the ground from a brutal kick to the gut. Spinning around, he found Zinten towering over the fallen prophet, ready to bring both axes down upon him to finish the job!

"It seems I've bested you again!", Zinten hissed through gritted teeth, looking down into the sorrowful eyes of his old teacher one last time. "Only this time, you shan't be spared!" But as he levered his weapons downward, a stream of lightning knocked the ax from his grip, throwing him off balance! "Arrgh!"

With Zinten momentarily distracted, Kota crawled away to retrieve his weapon, still clutching at his injured stomach as he did so.

Zinten, in the meantime, quickly swiped his ax from the ground and swung his body around to face Pondo, whom was slowly backing away from him. Roaring like a madman, Zinten charged at the mage head-on, viciously deflecting each cast thunderbolt with his spinning axes!

Running short of energy, Pondo fired one final thunderbolt to captain's shin in a last ditch effort.

But Zinten countered once more, knocking Pondo backwards upon returning fire! Then, stopping in his tracks, Zinten stood upright with ease and threw a spinning ax at the collapsed wizard!

It was then did Jetta leap in front of Pondo, the ax impaling her almost instantly as she took the hit with full-force! An image of her last dance with Pondo flashed through her mind, and she clung to it desperately as she submerged into blackness that took her under, her last breath coming out ragged.

"No!" Pondo caught her lifeless body in her arms, tears forming in his eyes as he glazed over her graceful form one last time, his mind desperately trying to process what she had just done for him. _"Miss Jetta... no..."_

"Once a traitor, always a traitor!", Zinten smugly commented from afar, raising his other ax towards them. "Now you shall share her demise!" But before he could do the deed, he once again found himself surrounded, this time with a surplus of enemy reinforcements closing in on him!

Aura Guardians, Royal Knights, and Scyther Guards alike had their weapons drawn on him and only him, for the rest village had already been cleared out. All that remained was the leader of the accursed raid.

Fortunately, Zinten could sense his getaway approaching, and he slowly stepped away from his opponents with a fiery scowl. "You think you've won, you meager fools?" He shook his head in contempt and declared, "Don't you see? I'm insuppressible! Like a wildfire!"

Suddenly, a humongous wall of flames slung across the village square, dividing Zinten from his opposition!

Aaron and the others shielded their eyes from the blazes as Zinten came charging out of the inferno mounted atop his Arcanine, the two of them quickly fleeing back into the mountains, leaving the village up in flames!

"After him!", Kota angrily demanded, standing back up to his feet!

A platoon of Scyther and Royal Knights hurriedly took off after Zinten, while everyone else stood in dead silence over the massive death count splayed around them.

…...

Hours of mourning passed before Aaron, Kota, Lucario, and Lady Rin converged at the center of the destroyed settlement, eyes looking to each other as though they're destinies had suddenly become intertwined.

The night sky was lit up in flames, the stars hidden by the black smoke of the fire, the scalding flames that consumed the entire village and burned it to ash. The ground and the remains of several tents and huts had been tinted black by the devastating fire that had burned them.

With his keen eyes, Aaron could make out more than three dozen bodies lying motionless on the ground. He fought against the rising feeling of nausea. The whole village had been exposed to an act of merciless destruction that spared only so few lives...

Lady Rin swallowed a dry lump in her throat, fighting back tears as she whimpered, "This is madness."

"No.", Kota disputed gruffly. "This is war."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(Next Chapter: **Following the tragedy of Stonegate Village, Aaron and Lucario seek repose at the Tree of Beginning, where they learn some startling truths from a native Seer. Meanwhile, the shallow secret behind Zinten's evil ways are finally revealed.)


	9. Eternal Flower

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 9: Eternal Rose

The sun was looming, lying just above the horizon while emitting a blood-red hue, its beauty brilliant... yet it seemed to be warning the people of the Cardinal Empire that a calamity would soon betide, a bloodshed known as war. However, its warning was unheard as people and Pokémon alike counted their blessings, basking in their final hours of serenity.

Zinten, clad in his finest armor, rode into the barren outskirts of his kingdom, approaching the desolate slave-house that resided just outside of Deadwater Village. He kept his eyes narrowed ahead, ignoring the countless Magmar and Slugma that were grazing on the volcanic terrain, for his demeanor indicated that he was only there for a single but unprecedented purpose.

Dismounting his Arcanine at the entrance of his destination, the nearby villagers scattered like frightened Rattata as he kicked down the crumbling wall of the shambled hut impatiently, his fiery eyes prowling the dusty vicinity like two ireful embers. His energy was belting fast. Painful recollections flooded through him as he slipped into the pent, unkempt interior of the empty slave home.

The sight brought a bitter scowl to his face. A flash of memories assaulted his mind at once- ones of noisy and disgusting children all crowded around a dirty table, fighting each other for scraps of the keeper's dinner.

Glancing about the familiar residence, he remembered his childhood all too well, the days of caring for his younger sister as young boy born into slavery. There was nothing humble or simple about their keeper's house. It had loomed over them like a malevolent sentient being well aware of their presence...

**Flashback: Thirteen Years Prior**

Having finished his day's labor in the fields, a young Cardinal _boy with wavy brown hair_, tan skin, and charcoal-like eyes hurried back into the keeper's hut, finding his baby sister of seven years curled up in the corner of the room in tattered rags, her features grim and sickly as the draining illness took its toll on her something fiercely.

Her Growlithe was nestled against her side, his ears springing erect as he looked onto Zinten with those sad, puppy eyes, as if his inborn instincts had whispered the worst.

The boy frowned and knelt beside his dying sister, quietly stroking her beautiful bronze hair in an absent yet soothing gesture. His face was troubled and he was holding her very tight. He dipped his head and whispered, "Nadia... how are you feeling today?" His tone was deep, almost begging. "Any better at all?"

"Zinten..." Nadia sat up abruptly; he supported most of her weight with the hand on her neck and her legs twitched and jerked spastically. Arching her head just slightly, she could see the fear in his eyes, swelling and reaching our for sanction. Frowning, she whispered back in a laggard breath, "I don't... I don't want you to be upset..."

"I wouldn't have to be if your health would just return to you.", He answered. His voice was distant and fullsome. "You're all I have left, so I mustn't' lose you. Not like this." The boy's lips pinch together, but then he nodded. "I swear... I shall not let you go!"

Her gradually lightening eyes slid away from his. A thin trail of drool escaped from her mouth, which he looked at in slight disgust, before tightening his hand to reduce even the increasingly quiet choking noises she made.

He dipped his head down again and whispered, "Legend has it that there's a crystal rose planted on the summit of the Lunan Volcano, with the power to cure the weak and ill. I... I can go and... bring it back here..."

Coughing up blood, she gargled, "It is a folly..." Her eyes had become glassy and her expression dull. "F-Fate is fate, it... cannot be changed..."

"No!", Zinten seethed; heat and rage so poignant radiating from his temperate body that it warmed the room itself! "We made a promise, a promise that we'd one day grow into kings and queens, the type of people that can make a difference in the world!" Tears filled his eyes as he looked into her perishing gaze. "We'd sit on golden thrones, dine on immaculate feasts, prove to the people of Lunan that we're more than just slaves! I- I want to live that dream, Nadia! I want to experience it with you, my only sister! My only family!"

She turned wet eyes towards him, silent pleas replacing the verbal ones she no longer had the air to continue. Her time was running short.

He bent over his sister, listening to her raspy breathing. Her eyes were closed, her face pale. He lifted her limp body into his arms, close to tears. "I promise...", He whispered into her ear one last time! "I will not let you go!"

**End Flashback**

His hand flew up and slammed against the pane, cracking the glass as he mentally pulled himself out of the horror story that had been his life. He felt his heart thumping wildly, blood singing in his veins at the flow of adrenaline the painful memories brought forth. Air rushed into his nasal passages as he inhaled deeply!

Collapsing to his knees, he yelled every bit of his frustration, his pain, his emptiness once more to the heavens, frankly to anyone who was listening from outside the hut. His hands flew up, covering his face as his voice turned to a harsh rasp. Terrible soulful sobs tore through his body. Why had he lived? Why had the fates left him alive and not his sweet, beloved sister?

…...

The deep chasms of the Tree of Beginning's beautiful rock formations were rife with nature's Aura, the small forests and grassy planes standing out the most in their shimmering blue glow, fostering the northernmost point of Lunan in a sheath of radiant crystals.

Lucario stood atop a grassy clifftop that overlooked the tree-like structure, his eyes closed and black appendages erect as he sensed the Aura's natural flow around him. He looked in all directions, detecting mostly Pokémon, but a few humans too, their bright blue glows spanning from weak and non-threatening, to valiant and pure-hearted; they all, however, shared a distinct apprehension, especially in accordance with the recent fall of Stonegate Village.

Tensions had been running high in the surrounding kingdoms recently and everyone suspected a war would soon start, so Aura Guardians, including Lucario, had been training non-stop to prepare for the worst, to protect their respective kingdoms from the wrath of the evil Zinten and his fire-blooded empire.

"Tell me what you see, Lucario," The voice of his Master entered his thoughts.

"No danger from what I can sense, Master.", Lucario quietly answered back through a Telepathic channel, his head cocking from left to right in one last surveillance check "A lot of wild Pokémon and a few farmers, but nothing astray from the ordinary."

Aaron stepped closer to his Pokémon, arms locked together and folded delicately over his rising chest. His voice roughened, "Any activity along the borders?"

Lucario shook his head after broadening his Aura Sight to the north, where their own kingdom resided in the distance. "No, sir."

"Very good.", The human breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against a nearby boulder to let all the withheld tensions slide off his shoulders. "Then we can rest for another day."

"If that is your wish, Sir Aaron."

The young man snickered to himself as he watched his pupil open his eyes. "You don't have to be so formal all the time, Lucario. Relax a bit!"

Lucario turned his head with a narrowed gaze. "Relax?", He exclaimed in alarm. "Even though we could be so close to war?"

"Especially if that's the case.", Affirmed Aaron with a thorough nod. "We need to make the most of the good times, because if and when the fighting starts, everything will-"

"Change.", The Pokémon finished his sentence, his eyes now cast to the ground. His entire face froze upon asking the daring question, "Master... have you finally come to terms with situation?"

The corners of the human's mouth wrenched down. He disliked the frequency of this discussion they so often argued over. "I told you, Lucario. I will never condone violence.", Was his short and simple answer. "But... that doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and do nothing."

Lucario spun to him and rose a brow. "Then... what WILL you do?"

"Right now, nothing.", Aaron replied with a shrug.

Lucario frowned impatiently. While he adored his Master like his own father, he didn't care for Aaron's lax idealism, especially now. The Brethren Court would soon permit Ida to declare war against Zinten's Empire, yet Aaron could only act as if all were serene.

Lifting his head again, Lucario's eyes once again locked with the blue knight's. "Master? May I... ask you another question?"

Aaron nodded. "Of course."

The Pokémon's voice was like lead as he asked, "What's the purpose of our training if we're supposed to stand against war?"

Aaron bit down hard on his lip and squeezed his eyes closed, obviously concentrating, waging a valiant struggle to not give him the answer he wanted to hear.

Lucario hardly knew whether to be furious... or amused. He continued, "If it's not in our nature to fight, why train so hard?"

Aaron froze at this and his dark eyes flew open, locking instantly on Lucario's, carrying an expression of impossible hope. "To strengthen our connection with the Aura.", He whispered with a gentle smirk. "To keep us balanced, to keep us from surrendering to our emotions like Zinten did."

Lucario glanced around at his surroundings for a moment. "Is... is that why we're here?", He stammered. "The energy of the Tree has never felt so... divine."

"It's always been this way.", Chuckled Aaron. "Its Aura gives us a sense of... unity... and it reminds us that the Aura itself can never be shattered, so we look to the Tree as the beacon for all Guardians." He spoke of the Tree as though it were neutral ground, though that was only because he truly believed so.

Lucario, however, still as skeptical as ever, attempted to speak his mind again. But before he had the chance to do so, he sensed brush movement nearby, and spun his head to the ridge of the bouldered mound, where an Ekans was slithering its way down the base of the giant Tree.

Aaron's brows furrowed together and his curiosity peaked. "What's an Ekans doing all the way out here?"

Below, the slinky reptile glanced back in their direction, sputtering out to them, "Ekanssss! Ekanssss!"

Lucario knelt down and peered over the ledge for closer examination. "I-I think it wants us to follow it, Master."

Aaron smiled. "There's only one way to find out." Without warning, he swiped his scepter and leapt gracefully off the ledge of the overhang in pursuit of the nimble Ekans.

Lucario, however, was reluctant. "Shouldn't we head back to the castle?", He called down to the human.

Aaron glanced up and shrugged. "We have time to spare before the court makes its verdict." With that, he chased after the mysterious Ekans. "Come on, Lucario!"

Lucario raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. For a brief moment, he looked out to the Cameran Castle in the distance, then, with a hushed sigh, sprung after his Master.

...

Zinten slowly climbed to his feet, images of that nightmarish day still flashing fresh across his memory as he stepped outside the hut, glancing off to the Lunan Volcano just above Eldar's castle...

**FLASHBACK**

Zinten ran forward with sword in hand, slashing all around him with calculated moves, clearing the way for him. He panted as he continued to run through the thick brush of thorny vines that ran along the slant of the volcano. He had to reach the top, he just had to! He had promised Nadia... and he had no intention of letting her go.

Trudging carefully past the thick vines that hadn't yet dried out, the determined young lad pushed through the rest of the brambles until he saw what could only be the summit of the volcano. It was rounded and dipped near the top, and there was a thick smoke emanating from the hollow. Jagged rocks pointed out all around the mouth of the volcano, and at the end of the trail... he saw the rose sitting atop a rock, crystal leaves delicately wrapping around the base of the flower. It hadn't bloomed yet, the crystal rose petals coiling around itself. But it had an ethereal glow around it, and it appeared as though the crystal were made of glass, filled with a rainbow of colors bouncing around the prism.

Zinten sighed in relief. He glanced around carefully, wary of any further danger. But as he reached down to snatch the flower, an enormous winged Pokémon speared out of the mouth of the volcano with a furious cry, molten lava spattering from its fluttering wings! Squinting his eyes for a more vivid visual, Zinten found the creature to be none other than a Moltres, a common but dangerous species that typically nested in the volcanic badlands of Lunan.

The Moltres circled the volcano from above in a repeated circuit, watching Zinten carefully as it patrolled its turf!

The flower's stem bent easily between Zinten's fingers, like molding glass or liquid sugar, and snapped off in a manner that Zinten could only describe as graceful. He brought it closer to him, and blinked in surprise at the sweet, sugary scent that the flower gave off, which he could only assume was the remedy Nadia needed. He shot to his feet though as he heard the sound of heavy flapping growing louder, drawing closer. He looked up, but only to see one large, orange and hot burst of fire spiraling straight towards him! Cursing loudly, he dived to the left and dodged quickly, cradling the flower close to him in an effort to keep it safe.

Moltres dove closer to the summit, its sights locked onto the boy!

Zinten tucked the flower into his breast pocket where he figured it would be safe. It had surprisingly not shattered since he'd plucked it, despite all the evasive movements he had executed. Taking in a deep breath, he turned to face the giant Pokémon, which, upon noticing his stance, landed on the ground. He inhaled deeply.

In an instant, Moltres charged at the slave-child, almost as if it were ready to devour him in one bite!

Drawing his sword on the beast, Zinten's body shifted into stance, and the adrenaline slammed through his body like a hive of angry Beedrill as he let instinct take over!

The Bird of Fire roared one final time as the two rushed each other in one final, fatal blast!

And when the time was right, Zinten swung high, severing the bird's right wing with one lethal slash of his sword, and then ducked for cover!

The Moltres shrilled in pain and struck the ground with a loud thump, resulting a large tremor!

Zinten spun just in time to witness the defeated Bird of Fire crawl its way back into the volcano, leaving him to his business. He grimaced for a ponderous moment... and then, remembering Nadia, hurried back down the volcano with the rose in his possession.

**Flashback End**

Recalling his successful triumph, Zinten grinned to himself, thinking on just how much he had excelled in his skills since then, especially now that he was a wielder of Aura.

But back then, before rage had become his fuel to fight, Nadia had been his only incentive to accomplish his tasks. And her demise had left him scarred with a fierce and unquenchable hatred that would grow over the years... until recently when he had finally unveiled his true wrath upon Lunan...

…...

Climbing down the Tree of Beginning's substructure, Aaron and Lucario pursued the lone Ekans to a stone cottage nestled deep inside a rocky ridge, hidden behind a thicket of trees and bushes.

The sunlight shimmering through the overhead branches and fell on the cottage in a picturesque little glen. A fair sized well sat not far from the edge of the brush. All was quiet, save for the Pidgeys chirping and the Aipoms chattering from the branches of the surrounding trees. The Sentrets and Skiploom grazed placidly on the enchanted grass that covers the entire clearing.

Aaron and Lucario followed the Ekans through the clearing and into the cottage, pushing open the wooden door and immediately welcomed by dirt and debris, though some semblance of life did still remain, and there were several holes in its thatched roof. They surmised this was the residence of someone exiled from the Brethren Kingdoms. There was, however, the delightful smell of hot porridge spouting from the next room over.

From that same room, an elderly gentleman stepped out to greet them, with Ekans draped comfortably over his shoulders. He was an aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair, complete with bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long, floor-length beard. He was dressed in sky blue robes and wore pointed slippers on his feet.

"Ah, visitors!", He exclaimed a bit too cheerfully as he churned a bowl of tasty stew. "Come in! Come in! Do make yourselves at home!" He returned to the scullery, leaving Aaron and Lucario standing at the entrance in sheer bafflement.

Without exchanging any words, the two Guardians toured the elder's quarters, finding company with Venomothballs and Spinerak webs.

"Would either of you care for a spot of tea?", The old man's voice shouted out to them.

"Err... no thank you.", Aaron answered as kindly as possible. He sensed the elder entering the room from behind and explained, "We didn't mean to intrude-"

"Of course not!", He laughed jovially as he handed Aaron and Lucario each a bowl of hot soup. He then sat huddled in a corner by the cold fireplace and looked to the two Guardians with a knowing smile written on his face. "I sent Ekans to fetch the two of you."

Aaron arched a brow. "Pardon?"

Rubbing his beard, the old man continued to stare at the young knight. "Now let me guess. You must be... Aaron!"

Confusion suddenly crossed the younger man's pale features. He blinked several times as he attempted to focus his eyes. Slowly, he knelt to the floor, answering the assertion, "I am... but how did you-"

"I spoke with Tree's Guardian.", He responded bluntly, as if it were of no importance. "Indeed, it made mention you specifically, and how you and your Lucario would frequently visit the site." Like a tired, petulant child the elder sat back, set down his bowl, and folded his arms together. "And with the loss of Stonegate Village, I presumed you'd come here today to seek repose, like you so often do in times of crisis."

Aaron bit down on his bottom lip. "You heard about Stonegate?"

He nodded. "I may be a castaway to the Brethren Jurisdiction... but as a Seer, it is my duty to keep a watchful eye on the balance of nature. The preservation of a good relationship between humans and Pokémon, as well as a the balance between good and evil, is an ideal I hold in grave esteem."

"You're a Seer?", Aaron gasped with a slight wince.

The elder shook his head, his blue eyes shining warmly. "An Agrarian Seer, in all preciseness. And I go by Arboreus.", He cackled. "Shocked?"

"A little bit, actually." Under the Seer's watchful eye, Aaron slowly ate his soup, savoring the tangy sweetness of the onions.

Lucario squatted beside his Master and switched oblivious glances between the two men, for he had yet to make sense of any of this. "I don't understand, Master!", He blurted out. "What's an Agrarian Seer?"

"The Agrarian Seers are a religious organization of people dedicated to the spreading of accurate knowledge regarding our world's creator and history.", Aaron supplied his pupil. "But when the Aura Guardians assumed authority of the Tree of Beginning, the Seers were driven out of the Lunan mountains."

Arboreus chuckled, "All but one!"

"For a Seer, you're being awfully friendly with couple of Guardians such as ourselves.", Aaron remarked with a grin.

"Well... you might say the other Seers and I didn't share eye to eye on many of our long-standing philosophies.", Arboreus clarified, still holding that crooked grin. "I have nothing against the Guardians; like other Aura Wielders, they are merely the end result of disastrous consequence, so they mustn't be condemned for existing."

At this, Lucario scowled, his face sliding into a sullen expression as he turned to his Master and demanded, "What's he talking about, sir?"

Aaron didn't respond, but he gave the Seer's allegation deep thought. He knew it was true that the discovery of Aura Wielding was a faux pas spurred upon by a ripple in the world's natural flow of energy. The Ministry had admitted to that much, but it was something of which he didn't care to tell Lucario, due to negative spin on it.

Looking at Aaron, Lucario observed how unusual it was for his oh so knowledgeable teacher to be at a loss for what to say. Since the human was so confident and precocious, it seemed impossible that he would be afflicted with an inability to express himself.

Instead, Arboreus began to explain. Eying Lucario intently, he pried, "Young one, are familiar with the concept of Cho'moken?"

The Pokémon merely nodded with an untrusting glare.

"Cho'moken was, in fact, not an intended facet for humanity. It occurred as a result of unauthorized access by seven of the first humans to the heart of The Tree of Beginning.", The Seer explained in thorough detail, almost as if he had been there to bear witness to it. "The resulting backlash of energy corrupted the physical structure of the figures who had passed into the core of the tree. This mutation bestowed them with unusual abilities, but at a price. The same energy wave had engulfed much of the world, corrupting the cells of all creatures present. As a result, humans and Pokémon alike became destined to age... and die."

Unfortunately, somehow, Lucario couldn't stumble across the words to express this revelation, and so Aaron watched quietly as the Pokémon's mouth opened and closed again as though he were attempting to catch Butterfree in it.

Arboreus continued, "The original group of humans that had passed through the Tree, each participant gifted with an elemental bestowal, formed a clan called the Colossal Tree Tribe. The tribe was consequently split into several smaller elementally-derived subsections after the utilization of Aura became present in humanity."

For a moment more, Lucario waited for Aaron to speak out against this. But when all the human did was swallow, the Pokémon pivoted his head back to the Seer.

Arboreus smiled as he switched glances between the two Aura Guardians. "The largest tribe of all, Larummites, consisted of anyone who had not developed Cho'moken. Due to their considered lowly status, they proved to be the most humble overall. However, some broke away from the tribe seeking an advantage over their brothers."

Lucario then fit the pieces together and looked to Aaron again. "Do we fall within that tier, Master?"

"Yes we do, Lucario.", Aaron quietly acceded, further expanding upon what he had taught the Pokémon the night before embarking on their peace quest to Cardinal. "You and I wield Aura in its natural essence. And those tribal deserters we trace our teachings back to were among the first Aura Guardians."

"Quite a bit of a history lesson, eh?", Arboreus laughed with a wink of his eye.

Swallowing and processing this information, Lucario nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." He glanced at the Seer again, brows furrowing. "Then what happened?"

Arboreus progressed, "The Aura Guardians, both Cho'moken and standard, took to the Lunan mountains to spread their wisdom and teachings, while the Seers, such as myself, assumed protection of the Tree of Beginning from the members of the Tree Tribe who had grown self-centered and wayward over time." He leaned back against the wall and sighed, "For many years, my people were held in such high regard... until we were forced out of Lunan by the Guardian's decree, due to ideological differences."

At this, Lucario shot Aaron a confounded expression. "Master, why would the Guardians do such a thing?"

"The Seers held belief that the Pokémon Guardians would preserve the land.", The Cameran Knight contributed, though with little enthusiasm. "They believed the Aura Guardians, on the other hand, weren't suitable enough to preserve the peaceful way of life for humans and Pokémon, nor disciplined enough to maintain balance throughout the land." Aaron paused and flinched inwardly... before finishing, "They feared our abilities would one day corrupt mankind... and lead us down a catastrophic path, which... it has."

Stunned by the knight's confession of wrongdoing, Lucario looked to his Master with a disbelieving gaze and uttered, "M-Master?"

Arboreus stopped struggling and, with a perfect example of calmness and grace, he looked into Aaron's eyes and asserted, "Your Ministry will come to discover that emotions cannot be suppressed." He spoke this so genuinely... yet so forcefully. "That is what started this war, is it not?"

Well, there was yet another mystery for Aaron to strive to resolve between the crises that confronted he and Lucario everyday. At least, given the burdens that were constantly being added to his mind, he would never be bored. Of course, he would probably never have a moment of peace again either, or even a second of serenity, for that matter.

The knight's pessimism was reduced somewhat when Lucario provided a reply to the enigma by asking a question of his own, "So... the Seers were right? We have failed Lunan?"

"It's not a matter of who was wrong and who was right.", Arboreus softly informed. "Unlike the rest of my people, I can see now that the mistake is not yours to bear, Aaron. We all struggle to make the best of a complicated situation... without even knowing what we're doing half the time. But we learn from our mistakes. I'm sure your elders have pressed that same wisdom onto you, correct?"

"But how can I possibly set things right?", Aaron pleaded in a broken tone that reflected the fact that both Zinten and Kota had shredded his heart. "I've been avoiding the possibility of war because I can't bring myself to do harm to anyone or anything! It's just... not who I am..."

"Then you're one of the good ones.", Arboreus praised the blue knight with a flattering smile. "You see the problem for what it is... but out of that rare sense of self-righteousness, you simply won't tap into it. It's understandable."

"It's embarrassing.", Aaron exhaled, trying to release his despair into the Aura and failing dismally. Instead, he looked to his pupil with an apologetic stare. "Lucario, you were right. I've been in denial. I should be more than willing to fight for my kingdom... but I know once I do, I'll have broken my vows. I will have failed myself... as well as what the Order stands for."

"I understand how you feel now, Master.", Ruled Lucario briskly, no doubt futilely attempting to prevent his Master from lapsing into depression. "I'm... I'm sorry I've been so singleminded-"

"Don't be." Aaron grinned and placed a firm hold on his student's shoulder. "You're a dedicated student, Lucario. I can't blame you for that."

Then, Lucario grinned back at him with sympathy and understanding, but not so much lenience.

Impressed with Aaron's honesty, Arboreus stood up and whispered, "The Tree's Guardian regarded you in the manner you now present yourself." When Aaron looked to him with deterred eyes, he continued, "You truly are a devout and selfless specimen, Aaron."

"This Guardian you speak of...", The younger man muttered. "It lives inside the Tree?"

The Seer nodded, gesturing to the front entrance. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Very much so.", Aaron responded through dry lips, thinking that he would definitely need all the aid he could acquire if he was going to decide on his considered actions.

"I only ask that your apprentice remain here.", The Seer advised, warning, "Too many visitors at once might frighten off the Guardian."

Aaron spun to his pupil. "Would you mind, Lucario?"

"Not at all, Sir.", Lucario agreed. "Go ahead."

"Then stick close to me.", Instructed Arboreus as he lifted his Pokémon up off his shoulders and released him onto the floor. "Ekans, lead the way!"

Per given orders, the Ekans slithered out the door, with Aaron and Arboreus following close behind.

…...

Reentering the hut with tear-shed eyes, Zinten permitted one last memory to pass through his conscience, and it was the most harrowing of them all...

**Flashback**

Returning home with the rose in hand, all was quiet. Zinten found Nadia's lifeless form crumpled in the corner of the room, Growlithe guardedly curled up next to her as though convinced she were still alive. It was too late.

Zinten let out a wordless cry of anger at the sight of his sister's dead body and fell to his knees next to her, gently reaching out, and closed Nadia's eyes, as his tears spilled over. Anguish and rage tore at him knowing that she was gone, knowing that he was too late to save her. He had failed his duty to protect all that was left of his family, as well as all the was left of his humanity.

His heart was being shred to pieces inside himself, his soul tortured his mind with guilt. A ripple of darkness budded inside of him in that instant, clouding his judgment, unhinging his emotions to the extreme!

He carried her body into the village clearing, the locals in passing suddenly stopping in utter shock as he did. He then collapsed onto the barren soil, holding Nadia's limp head to his chest. He tilted his face up to the sky, and let a wail of anguish and sorrow rip from his throat, one that managed to carry out to the distant mountains of Emerald Kingdom...

**Flashback End**

Cardinal Knights poured into Deadwater Village just as Zinten stepped out from the hut to look upon the desolate settlement and all the horrible memories it brought him. He just wanted to end it all, to destroy the haven of his personal tragedy!

As the villagers froze in horror, Zinten's soldiers plucked several young men out from the crowd, all forced to kneel before the captain.

Zinten stood before the cowering locals, raising his voice in frustration. "Listen here, you pathetic excuses for a dutiful peasants!", He growled bitterly. "The Brethren Court shall soon yield to war, and I require all the reserves I can get my hands on! Consider the men of your village recruited for battle!"

One young, bold villager stepped forth to plead otherwise. "But my lord, we art not fit for combat! Thou mustn't wrought thy own people-"

"You see yourselves not built for war?", Snorted Zinten, waving his troops to take to the village. "Then we'll just have to make some adjustments!"

Per Zinten's orders, the knights shoved through the group of locals and proceeded to set the village ablaze, garnering the interest of the numerous Magmar grazing on the outskirts.

"Survival shall be your incentive to fight!", Zinten declared, the familiar weight of his burning gaze a near-constant sensation.

Most of the villagers scattered like a panicked herd; others stared helplessly, realizing they could never get away in time as the Magmar were lured into the village, compelling the men of the village to grab their pitchforks and defend their families with their lives.

Pivoting on their feet, Zinten and his men marched away from the inferno, leaving the defenseless village of their own kingdom to burn to the ground.

…...

"The Tree of Beginning received its name from my ancestors as a result of its designated purpose.", Explained Arboreus as he and Aaron walked the tunnels of the Tree, advancing towards the heart. "It has a circulatory system that distributes various nutrients throughout the tree."

Aaron gazed upon these mystical spectacles in passing, while Arboreus explained that this massive rock formation was a living organism, and the blue crystals everywhere inside it, as well as around it, drew their energy from sunlight, and that the Tree had a symbolic connection with Mew, which was primarily why so many Pokémon, including those thought to be extinct, inhabited the hollow interiors, each of them assuming the form of red blobs that attacked and disintegrated any potential outside threats.

"Mew maintains a position as conduit through which new Pokémon species can be formed.", The knowledgeable Seer pointed out, gesturing to the incomplete Pokémon in passing. "The Tree serves as an excellent hideaway for Mew. The two of us have become well acquainted over the years."

As they reached the end of the tunnel, Aaron spotted three Pokémon in particular among the rest of the native dwellers. "The Regi Trio!"

Arboreus nodded, waving his hand to Regi Pokémon, as to sway them from attacking. "Since that occurrence long when the first humans entered the Heart of the Tree and caused great damage to the system, the structure itself has since been assigned members of the Regi species to patrol the surrounding area.", He explained. "These Pokémon work independently of Mew, instead following the orders that had been given to them by my ancestors."

"It seems like your authority runs deep around these parts.", Aaron snickered.

Arboreus could only sigh. "I'd like to think my people could one day return to the site... so we may together continue to care for the Pokémon of Lunan. But alas, only time will tell."

Aaron gasped in awe at what lay before them, an overwhelming, yet somehow familiar, Aura Reading suddenly protruding his senses. They had entered a large cavern, in the center of which lay a giant crystal structure giving off a brilliant orange beam of light. The cavern appeared to be just underneath the root system of The Tree of Beginning, as roots were visible growing out from around the top of the room where the shaft of light was.

"The heart of the Tree.", The Seer proclaimed, glancing up to a hidden niche above the glistening energy source. "Mew!", He called up. "No need to be afraid, for I have brought a friend that would fancy meeting you!"

The furry, pink creature agilely levitated behind a cluster of rooted crystals and peaked through the gap in between, espying Aaron with a distinct gleam in its baby blue eyes, reading the human's Aura ever so carefully. "Meeew…", It hymned gently before frantically chanting, "Mew, mew mew mew!"

Aaron jumped back a foot when Mew suddenly hovered towards him. He caught his balance and stood frozen as the chipper guardian began to circle him with a curious fixation. "Mew...", He whispered the Pokémon's name. "I can't put my finger on it... but I feel as though we've met before..."

The Mew froze in midair and tilted its head to him. "Meeewww?"

Arboreus stepped towards Aaron and asked ardently, "Are you quite sure?"

Aaron nodded. "Its Aura feels exactly like that of the Tree's..."

"Clever camouflage, no?", The Seer jested.

But Aaron continued to gaze into the Pokémon eyes, as if searching them for a meaningful question he had so long ago left unanswered. "Its eyes...", He gasped, lips twitching. "They're so... recognizable..."

Observing Mew's equally dettered expression, Arboreus contributed, "I dare say the feeling is mutual."

Within a few moments, Mew gave a calm but fatigue yawn, eyes fluttering shut as it slowly floated its way back to its cozy niche, leaving Aaron puzzled as to why the Pokémon was so exhausted... and so depleted.

Arboreus stepped forth to construe Mew's actions. "I can't explain why... but the majority of Mew's strength has diminished over the years, likely from a past endeavor to protect its home." He glanced back towards the heart of the Tree, where the shaft of light flickered in faint lulls. "Given that Mew and the Tree depend on each other for life, I can't help but wonder if these sacred grounds are more vulnerable than they've ever been." He then turned towards Aaron. "I do hope your upcoming war wont exacerbate its fragile state."

"I won't let that happen.", Aaron vowed firmly. "Ever since I was a boy, this tree has represented so much to me."

The Seer frowned as though doubting the young knight's promise. "If the Tree were to fall... then the Aura of the planet would just as soon vanish... and no one would be safe.", He reiterated. "I truly hope you manage to quell the forces of evil that threaten Lunan..."

"Everyone will be counting on me to play my part when the violence begins." Aaron's stolid tone dragged the Seer out of his philosophical ruminations. "I just wonder how I can push myself to partake in the very thing I despise." He glanced down to his feet, whispering, "I had hoped to accomplish a peaceful solution..."

Here, Arboreus paused for a second, lost in an old grief. "Sometimes, people don't deserve a peaceful solution.", He quietly affirmed, but with a hint of gritty spirit in his deliverance. "I won't deny that war has serious consequences. Although unjust war is always a divider, there is peace that can come from a just war." Approaching Aaron from behind, he whispered, "A symbol for peace, such as yourself, cannot symbolize something that has already been lost."

Aaron spun around and gave him a hard stare. "Then what else is there?"

"There is the peace that only war can bring in the aftermath." His gravelly voice containing a resolution Aaron doubted he would ever posses again, the Seer announced as if it were as simple as taming a Rayquaza, "You must regain what was lost. Not for the Seers. Not for the Aura Guardians. But for the values YOU embody."

Again, Aaron bit down on his lower lip, finding himself at an unexpected crossroads. "I'd be betraying those values already."

Arboreus cackled, "Ah, but you're not thinking clearly enough, Sir Aaron!"

"What do you mean?"

The old man smiled and asked plain and simple, "Must there always be a victor for a conflict to end?"

Aaron cast his gaze in the other direction for a moment, mulling over the Seer's complex suggestion. He didn't understand it. And even in a literal sense, it was a question that there was no easy answer to. He thought about the implications; perhaps there was a way to cease the violence... without surrendering to it. But how?

The blue knight pivoted again to ask such a query, but only to find that Arboreus was gone, like a ghost in the wind.

…...

Zinten stood alone the edge of Lunan Volcano's chasm, his eyes piercing down into the pool of lava that bubbled and belched out gas. However, it appeared more quiescent than usual, just as it had thirteen years ago that day... when he had first climbed the quaking mound to fetch the crystal rose for his Nadia, but only to later find it had all been for nothing.

Then, reaching beneath his chest plate, Zinten plucked that same crystal rose from his belt; it was a trinket he had kept for safekeeping all these years, as well as a representation of his former innocence... and his his former self. But the desire to hang onto it was no longer there, for he was a different person now.

**Flashback **

The grand carriage door opened, the bearded man seated inside extending a hand towards the young orphan that stood in front of the slave home. "Come now, son.", He ushered Zinten with a stern tone. "You mustn't stay here any longer, not with all you've endured."

With a bitter expression, Zinten climbed into the emerald carriage with the Aura Guardian, Growlithe stepping in behind him. The door shut next to them and he scowled at that Guardian for a moment, refusing to voice a greeting.

The royal carriage, hauled by a pair Dodrio, then proceed out of the fallow village, its course set for the Emerald Kingdom.

"I trust you'll enjoy your stay with my people.", Came Kota's voice, soft but confident, as he unsuspectingly gauged the powerful Aura of the slave boy sitting across from him. "You've finally been freed, my boy. You are no longer a slave. And under my watch, I will help you to overcome your... recent tragedy."

Zinten jerked his head up, though this was mainly because of the bumpy road. But once his fiery gaze was locked with Kota's, he managed to find his voice. "How?", He bitterly asked, his tone sickeningly smug like he had been waiting for the opportunity to be rude. "How can I possibly overcome my sister's death!"

In response, there was a small tug at the corner of the Kota's lips... and then, leaning forward, he whispered, "Because the Aura is with you..." A strange look flickered across Kota's face just then, but only just a flicker. "You will be saved, my boy..."

**Flashback End**

Kota was wrong. The damage was already done. Nadia was gone, so there was no curing his hatred, for it had come to define him after all these years for self-discipline. Not even the Aura had prevailed to shackle him from his emotions. Eldar was right all along. There was no controlling... a monster.

Moving closer to the edge of the hollow, Zinten put his hand over the rising gasses of the lava below, and then released his grip on the crystal rose, letting is gently fall into the molten pit with a swift crackle.

And then it was over. The past was erased. He had finally let go, both literally and figuratively, and fully accepted... his aggressive conscience.

…...

Aaron met up with Lucario at the bottom of the Tree, and for an extensive period of silence, they just stood across from each other, pondering over what they had learned. It was almost therapeutic, in a sense, to revel in the wisdom they could now honestly share with one and other. They had learned to understand and respect each other's viewpoints... and could now compensate on their decisions, all for the glory of their bond as student and teacher.

His eyes blurring, Aaron stared numbly at his pupil, quietly educating, "In ancient times, Aura Users who fed on negative emotions were known as Kaisers." He had been taught this by the Ministry during his youth, and the idea still made his stomach churn, but he fought against it. He was compelled to face brutal reality again. "The early tribal members of this tree, the ones that had lost their sense of humanity, were among the traitorous cult. I realize that now. But... the dark trend has reappeared." He frowned. "Zinten will stop at nothing until he's overthrown the Ministry."

As this notion lanced through his brain, Lucario asked firmly. "Then what have you decided?"

Aaron took a deep breath and proclaimed, "While I may not like it... I will do what is expected of me... but only until I've found a true answer to this crisis." His face looked more mature and more resolute as he met Lucario's eyes with his own determined ones. "I'll need you by my side."

Lucario nodded. "And I'll need you by mine, sir."

They exchanged smiles. Aaron felt the last big of his discomfort dissipate with the soft look in Lucario's eyes, reminding him of his responsibility to this loyal Pokémon. He wouldn't fail Lucario... nor Kota or Lady Rin, for that matter. Regardless of the tragic history surrounding his brethren, he had to protect what mattered most. It was all he could follow through with for the time being.

And at that moment, the distant war horn sounded off, giving prelude to the rallying forces of the divided kingdoms that, after much anticipation, Lunan's greatest fear was now a reality.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(DICLAIMER: **As with some previous entries,a lot of the information provided in this chapter belongs to The Pokémon Rebirth encyclopaedic, a fanon wiki that kindly granted me permission to implement some of their ideas into this story.

**Next Chapter: **Two months into the war, Aaron and Lucario set out to help a distant kingdom stand their ground against Zinten's forces, where Lucario comes to see his Master in a different light.**)**


	10. Skylines

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 10: Skylines

Balmy wind danced fluently through the air, weaving through Aaron's cobalt locks as he and Lucario steered Pidgeot towards Sunset Castle, leading an aerial assault of Emerald Knights and Guardians into the bloody battle that waited just up ahead within the desert kingdom's bouldered ravine- another westward dominion under Cardinal control -and Aaron could only inwardly spiel over Zinten's persistence.

Two months into the war had already exhausted both he and Lucario. They had tried to keep up with Zinten's constant onsets against innocent kingdoms, but it was proving to be too much to handle. Neither had been prepared for this as once thought, especially Aaron, whom felt like he was committing a sin for every battle he engaged in and every life he had been forced to take.

Brushing the painful reminder aside, Aaron pulled on Pidgeot's reins upon sensing a danger, narrowly swerving to the right just as a huge fireball soared past them, which immediately dispatched one of his airborne soldiers that followed behind him.

Lucario glanced back to find that the blazing onrush had indeed ripped the knight and his Skarmory right out the sky, compelling the rest of Aaron's troops to spread out and prepare for another bombardment. It was obvious to them that the enemy was now fully aware of their arrival, as well as their intentions to liberate the fallen kingdom.

As another scourge of fireballs flashed before them, Aaron and his squadron dipped below the clouds to begin their descent and face the enemies head-on, holding on to their winged Pokémon for dear life as they heedlessly dove into the occupied ravine below!

They dismounted onto the battlefield only seconds before touchdown. And with vigorous war cries, they drew their swords and charged into the rocky domain that was crawling with Cardinal Knights and Fire Cho'moken archers to join the local freedom fighters in their campaign to drive out the Kaiser army!

Standing behind the the first line of defense, Aaron looked on to the battle with a torn gaze, watching as his followers perished at that hands of the evil regiment, one by one. It had only taken a few minutes for his squadron's defenses to buckle and for an unmitigated slaughter to ensue.

Lucario approached Aaron's left side, glancing up at him with distressing eyes and quietly asking, "Will you be alright, sir?"

Aaron nodded sternly. "I have to be."

The Pokémon frowned to himself. He dreaded seeing his Master- a typically merry and youthful savant- being dragged into yet another bloodshed of this ridiculous war. Everything Aaron had warned months prior was finally starting to catch up to him, about the incriminating dangers and loss of countless lives that could beget from something this... fatuous.

"Follow my lead?"

Lucario blinked, for Aaron's voice had cracked through his thoughts. Turning his head, he gave an affirmative nod, his gaze steady and leveled with his teacher.

Seizing advantage of the distraction provided by their forces, the two Guardians promptly sped towards the rock-ribbed courtyard of Sunset Castle that dwelled on the far end of the desert canyon, fighting their way through an additional battalion of Cardinal assailants that consisted of archers and Pokémon alike. And while Aaron navigated, Lucario sprang ahead to clear a path.

A large Houndoom clawed Lucario on his back, dropping the Aura Pokémon to all fours.

With a fierce growl, Lucario kicked out with his hindpaw, connecting squarely with the canine's torso and sending it staggering backwards with an onrush of burning blue fire.

Aaron, still taking the lead, kept his eyes steadied towards the castle, never letting it cruise from his sights as he weaved through the battlefield like an nimble Deerling.

Pursuing the Cameran Knight, Lucario looked around wildly and saw that the majority of Cardinal reinforcements had been decimated. The stronger commanders of the battalion, despite having put up a mighty struggle, were scattered and few, leaving the castle perimeter easily accessible.

At the courtyard gates, a barricade of Onix and Rhydon guarded the royal turf like the towering protectors they were. But having witnessed the Guardians' display of allegiance, they allowed Aaron and Lucario to pass through their armament

And just beyond the defending Pokémon, the lone castle was unmistakable, carved from horizontal sandstone layers with round towers, round archways, and a sandstone columns bridging to the top of the ravine. From the looks of it, the castle alone, as well as its surrounding terrains, was all that compiled the kingdom.

The two Aura Guardians made their way across the courtyard to greet Princess Alessirc and her Earth Cho'moken warriors at the castle entrance.

Given her taut garments, it was apparent that the even the the kingdom's ruler was a warrior of some sort. She wore a pair of tight woolen trousers; a white, long-sleeved shirt made of silk with floral designs in red thread; and a leather corset over that. Over her speckless jager eyes, she had placed a red bandana with holes cut out so she could see.

Meanwhile, Aaron found that her collection Cho'moken warriors was a male-only regiment. If he had thought Zinten was immense in size, Alessirc's warriors required a whole new word to describe them: gorilla-like arms, chests rippled with bands of thick muscle, and skin so tanned it resembled liquid gold poured over steel. At a second glance, however, he wasn't particularly surprised, given their elemental class.

They wore white gi-pants that were jagged at the hems, and studded bracelets around their thick wrists, made of tough black obsidian; Aaron could sense a distinct energy supplied from these trinkets, likely to enhance their strength and focus. He knew that as practitioners of Technical Control, wielders of Earth Chomoken usually required some kind of sustenance to keep their stamina apportioned.

The pokerfaced princess engaged the Guardians firsthand, her somber voice carrying a thick Arabic dialect. "Sir Aaron, your timing is matchless."

"Thank you, princess.", Aaron acknowledged in a formal speaking voice of his own. "But considering the enemy's numbers, it may be best to withdraw from the castle." His suggestion didn't seem to settle well with the princess, judging from her shift in expression. But ever mindful as to what was at stake, he cajoled, "I can have my Pidgeot carry you-"

Eyes cast prudently to barren soil, as if mulling over the proposal, Alessirc shook her head. "With all due respect, I cannot do that." The warrior princess raised her composed garbed face, her gaze cool, but a fire present in her words as she declared, "I will fight until my last breath, if that is what it takes to defend my territory."

This pegged Aaron over the head- an implication of self-sacrifice. Apparently she wanted he and Lucario, along with each of her warriors, to perish at the hands of the Cardinal Army, he observed inwardly. No, it certainly wouldn't be on purpose, but the end result would be the same unless she'd come to her senses.

"As soon as the Cardinal Army has cleared away my forces, they will come to regain control of the castle.", Aaron pressed with much force in his tone. "And as before, they'll take it with little difficulty."

Again, Alessirc shook her head, understanding his logic... but unwilling to relinquish her stance. "That's why you're here.", She reminded. When she responded, her features were as smooth as though they had been carved from the same stone that mustered her castle. "And if we pull together, there is a slim chance that we can take back this land."

Aaron bit down on his lip, for it was HIS turn to consider HER words. Her attitude was steadfast and allegiant, as were her loyalties to her kingdom- he admired that. And while he didn't fully fathom her desire to enforce the fighting, he knew she was right on some level. Throwing in the battle would only leave Zinten with the impression that the Guardians couldn't do anything to stop his tyranny, and, as a result, more kingdoms would surely fall into his malefic control.

"We could raze the canyon.", Interjected Lucario, his eyes snapping.

Aaron spun towards Lucario, receiving a trustworthy vibe from the Pokémon. He waved his hand and cued, "Go on, Lucario."

"When the Cardinal army moves in on the castle, the princess's warriors and the local the Pokémon could work together to puncture fissures in the canyon walls.", Lucario explained in thorough detail. "The walls will cave in on each other and pulverize the enemies."

Alessirc narrowed in on the Pokémon. "And destroy us in the process."

Perhaps realizing how impertinent he sounded earlier, he amended in a belated attempt at politeness, "Sir Aaron and I can project our Aura to create a barrier over the castle.", He pronounced, straightening himself in a feeble attempt to mimic her authoritative manner. "It'll protect all of us from harm."

Aaron lit up at the cleverly devised strategy. "Lucario, that's brilliant!"

Lucario leveled his eyes with his Master and smiled. "Anything to help you, sir."

Alessirc did not reply. Instead, her gaze shifted until it settled on her right-hand warrior, who commented stoically, "It seems feasible enough, princess."

She nodded and frigidly acceded, "Let's give it a try then." Whirling on her bare heel, she settled her sights upon the column of steady, unmoving Cho'moken warriors. "All of you, rally as many burrowers as you can and go about the Lucario's instructions!"

"Yes, milady!", The herculean warriors shouted together in a synchronous salute, their booming voices sending a pattern tremors throughout the ravine.

Alessirc watched quietly as her faithful fighters spread out from the courtyard to recruit the native Pokémon: the accumulation spanned in diversity from big to small, consisting of Sandshrew, Geodude, Rhydon, and, of course, the group of Onix that were guarding the castle perimeter.

Aaron and Lucario turned their heads slightly towards the passage from which they had first emerged, gauging the crimson lifeforms that were trudging further into the gorge to seize the castle. "They must have overwhelmed our forces.", Aaron speculated before turning his fretful gaze to the princess. "We haven't much time, milady!"

The feisty princess strode forward, ignoring Aaron's warning. She brushed past them and raised her tawny bronze hand to the beating sun, the crystal ring on her pointer finger suddenly emitting a burnished glow!

Aaron and Lucario backed away as the brilliant blast of light melded with the sun rays, giving form to a pholidote Pokémon of a dry hide, razor-like-claws, and a nexus of sharp quills trailing about its backside.

The Sandslash roused from its slumber and tilted its head back, locking its beady eyes with Alessirc's squelching gaze. "Slissshhh!"

Cantering over a simple reply, the princess took on a vigorous stance and sprung after her warriors, compelling Sandslash to heedfully follow her lead.

Aaron froze dead for a moment. His mouth slightly fell open as he muttered, "She's an Aura Guardian..."

Working in unison, the Sunset Kingdom troupe, led by Alessirc, began scaling the steep canyon walls, puncturing wieldly blows at the pressure points of the rocky embankment. It was through the Aura that they could feel and expose the foibles of the inflexible mounds to exact powerful but measured blows, leaving the native Pokémon to burrow through the narrow bedrock that bolstered the walls steady.

From the courtyard, Aaron stood spellbound by the earthly spectacle, his eyes jouncing from warrior to warrior as they moved seamlessly about the wall that reached for the heavens, their coordination brisk and efficient, like a hive of hornets gnawing through plaster. He noted that with each hardened jab, another crack would splinter across the walls, crippling its overall resistance.

"M-Master?", Lucario's timorous voice caught the blue knight shag from attendance, for his eyes had already assessed the threat. "The Cardinal army is drawing nearer!"

Veering into Aaron's sights, the enemy rush was already astir, as ripples of red rounded the corner and tided towards the castle like a strait of blazes, their swords held readily to enact their retaliatory massacre, their flickering Auras as damned as the nether world itself.

Lucario was already well on the move as he lanced to the center courtyard, arms evenly outstretched as his paws took on shimmering flicker of blue fire, the overflowing power of his Aura spouting from every available appendage. He looked slowly to Aaron. His eyes glistened that sedate blue glow, welcoming the human's presence.

Without frittering away another second, Aaron promptly joined his pupil, standing back to back with the entranced Pokémon as he too shut his eyes and concentrated his inner power with the utmost diligence, disregarding the savage cries of the approaching army that hung faintly over his dozing notice.

A sudden tremor took hold of the kingdom and shifted the barren earth like a spry landslide. Sensing the disturbance, Alessirc and her regiment swiftly broke off from their climbs, landing onto the ground just as the canyon walls began to give way to each other. Ushered by Sandslash, they hustled into the courtyard and stood their turf in front of the anchored Guardians, leaving the native Pokémon to retreat underground.

Eye flinging open, Aaron thrust a hand out! A sphere of his glimmering essence burst to life in the pleat palms of his gloved hands, slowly embellishing as he focused more of his Aura into this perilous endeavor. His features tensed and scrunched, his teeth barred; it was becoming to much to sustain on his own!

Cognizant of his Master's struggle, Lucario formed his own sphere of unfleshly energy, allowing it gradually billow to size until both the orbs melded and grew as one, doming over the castle in a majestic splendor of royal blue, like an iris blooming to life on a golden desertscape!

Meanwhile, the Cardinal army swept past the perimeter of the castle, readying to clash with the flickering force-field that hissed and broiled only a yard away! They were oblivious to the fact that the canyon walls were crumbling inward, for the tremors of the landslip were too well camouflaged by their thunderous advancement, mislaying them to proceed at their own unperceived risk.

Sensing their abrupt approach, Aaron looked to his left and raised his left hand, curling his fingers into a tight clench. And as he and Lucario held mutual control over the massive bubble of protective energy, he clenched his fist tighter, throwing his left hand forward, thus reinforcing the sheath with a second brace just as the crumpling canyon was upon them!

The one-hundred-foot walls crumbled, showering the crimson knights with thick slabs of rock! The earth shook as the force imploded the base of the ravine, while the castle and its royal residents remained perfectly unscathed.

Aaron held onto the straggle of energy for dear life, his whole body tensed to an extreme that felt unknown to him! He could feel the expansive Aura splaying from his palms and fingertips, giving sanction to the princess and her allies, but under heavy fire from the mass downpour of the snapping walls, like the sharp bristles of a Cacnea prodding at the husk of a defenseless Squirtle.

Lucario, on the other hand, while discharging as much Aura as humanely possible, let his quivering pair of eyes squint open, just enough to hasp a brief but disturbing glimpse of the retreating soldiers outside the barrier- all of them perishing at the will of the rockslide, their cries of fright stifled by the crushing boulders that dropped upon them a like massive hailstorm.

The Pokémon's world suddenly flipped upside down, spurred upon the realization that Aaron was right. This war was like a plague in itself, nullifying all who made contact with it. It was as senseless as it was sadistic. And he wondered how many more would fall into death's palm upon following this masked fallacy Zinten had blindly created- that Kota shamefully entertained.

Finally, the ground gave one last shudder, and the whole canyon collapsed in on itself, burying the entire Cardinal army under mountains of boulders and gravel. A followup silence filled the dry, chalky air. And the long-awaited calm fell over the castle as its barrier of Aura flickered from existence.

Pawing the soil, Lucario picked himself up in slight alarm, but stood where he was, skeptically watching his master slowly rise up and overlook the various mounds of damage. Clouds of dust lifted from the riven gorge, small pebbles still flaking down from the remains of the broken walls that suspended above them.

The castle's inhabitants poured out from the entrance, gazing upon the bouldered graveyard sitting in front of the courtyard. This earned an applause so loud that Aaron thought the castle would crumble in favor of the ovation, having already withstood the landslide.

Aaron watched as Princess Alessirc, accompanied by her Sandslash, stepped forward to formally congratulate his efforts, her swarthy forehead knitted even more than was typical with her.

"Sir Aaron, your service to us will not be forgotten." She gave an honorary bow of appreciation, to which her regiment of warriors mimicked. She then bid in her dry tone, "I leave you with that." She whirled and started back towards the castle to join her people.

Still slaving to catch his breath, Aaron nudged Lucario's arm and chuckled lightly, "Not too civil, is she?"

Lucario gave no response. He was still facing the mum wreckage of the earthfall, imagining the number of bodies- both human and Pokémon -buried underneath. Since he couldn't gauge the dead, he had to speculate that casualties had reached into the hundreds. It was... a galling thought, especially given that it had all happened too fast for him to take in at once.

Sensing some level of turmoil brewing within the Pokémon, Aaron approached his pupil from behind and reached a hand towards him. "L-Lucario?"

With a meager whimper, Lucario shrugged him off and bolted, vanishing beyond the mass of destruction that lay before the castle.

"Lucario!", Aaron cried out, receiving no response. Reattaining enough strength to give chase, Aaron swiped his scepter from the castle gates and took off after his pupil. _"Lucario... what's gotten into you...?"_

…...

Zinten stormed into Eldar's quarters and knelt to the marble floor, waiting for the king to address him, thinking that he had been waiting for hours now, so it wouldn't do any harm to wait for a few more minutes while his Sire sorted out his thoughts.

Eldar's cane tapped out a regular beat as he paced across the room several more times before he pivoted to regard Zinten, informing him rather bluntly, "I'm not so sure I can confer on you permission to launch a direct attack against the Emerald Kingdom." He paused and glowered down at the other. "It's far too soon, captain."

Zinten rose to his feet and grimaced. "Then when?", He snorted, which wasn't necessarily unalike him nowadays.

Since the start of the war, Zinten had become considerably more brazen in his talks with Eldar, regarding him as more of an adviser than a superior. The ways of the Kaisers were constantly taking hold of his conduct, making him into a more dogged individual- a person who refused to be condescended.

Perhaps suspecting Zinten's train of thought, Eldar continued graciously, "I envy your eagerness. But to even consider such an enormous undertaking, we must first seize control of the other outlying territories." As though explaining a game of chess, he added, "Each battle we triumph will bring us closer to Ida."

"This war shall not tip from my favor.", Zinten pointed out steadily, locking eyes with Eldar so the meticulous king could see that he was resigned his position and nothing would change his mind. "No matter the cost, I shall rule Lunan. As you said... it is inevitable."

The evil king's orb-like eyes centered on Zinten, widening to emphasize his remark as he waved his finger at him. "I wouldn't be so sure." As Zinten opened his mouth to refute the notion, Eldar sighed somberly, "Rumor has it that the westward garrison stationed in Sunset Kingdom has fallen."

"I have just received word of the same reports.", Zinten acknowledged grimly, standing to his feet. "Sir Aaron is to blame."

Eldar decided to press to the heart of the issue, "Did I not I warn you of his capabilities?"

Zinten hardened his deathly glare, uncaring towards the king's reminder. In this case, echoing ancient discussions would accomplish nothing, unless he had a strategy, which Zinten doubted. In fact... it seemed like every one of Eldar's suggestions to date had always ended in failure, which he'd constantly hold himself responsible for.

Eldar rambled on, "Even for a peacekeeper, he is not to be underestimated."

Indeed, the Aura ran strong within Aaron; Zinten could agree on that much. Looking back on the past few weeks, a majority of the Emerald Kingdom victories had been seen to by Aaron, which was no coincidence. Perhaps the Cameran Knight truly was the most powerful in the Ministry. And if that was the case, he needed to be eliminated.

"I want him dead!", Zinten huffed, clenching his fists as though readying to deal a punch!

"Not to worry.", Eldar responded after a moment's pause. Smiling to the hotheaded captain, he added, "This time tomorrow, he won't pose anymore trouble for the Cardinal Empire."

Arching a brow, Zinten crisply overrided, "How can you be sure?"

"He's fallen to into a trap.", Returned Eldar snappishly, his sinister grin only widening. "You'll thank me later, captain."

…...

On the unbearing outskirts of Sunset Kingdom, Lucario blinked, staring at the cold desert sands and the starry sky that hung overhead. Usually watching the stars brought him a degree of calm. But tonight, they made him angry. How could the stars be so carefree as to flit about, twinkling happily as if impenetrable to the kind of destruction overrunning the world?

At that moment, Aaron appeared next to him, smiling softly, face bathed in the light of the campfire the Pokémon had built to keep warm. He sat beside the Pokémon and whispered kindly, "You want to talk to about it?"

The Pokémon felt little desire to do as requested, but knew to trust in his Master. Aaron always had the right advice to put him at ease. It was one of the human's many admirable attributes that would one day mold Lucario into an insightful Master Guardian, so why turn away from a good thing?

At last, after an extensive silence, Lucario raggedly acceded, "When the canyon came down and destroyed all those soldiers, I... felt something."

Aaron paused to think over this. Earlier, when Lucario had run off, he had never known the Pokémon to behave so brashly. But now it was piecing together. Guilt was what Lucario was feeling; it was hanging thick on him. And Aaron recognized this feeling better than any Guardian in the Ministry.

A hue of anguish held Lucario's wavering gaze as he continued softly, "In their final moments, it was as if their memories and emotions flashed before my eyes, innocent ones."

Apparently, Aaron's expression had asked his question long before he had recovered enough to form a coherent inquiry. By this, he hoped to encourage Lucario to confide in him and detail further what it was about his epiphany that was plaguing him so.

"They are no different from us- dragged into war, most of them against their own accord.", Lucario insisted, his tone going erratic. "All this time, I looked upon the enemy as nothing more than sheer evil!"

"Everything runs deeper than appearance.", Aaron prodded gently. He was trying to get the Pokémon to reveal more to him, which was why he placed such an essentially futile inquiry. "Do you remember when I first took you in, Lucario."

Lucario gave a weak little smile. "How could I forget?"

"You refused to trust humans.", Aaron continued, holding a fond grin as he established a similar instance to compare to. "But as time passed, you learned to overcome it. It was because you realized that sometimes things are more than they appear." He considered expounding further upon this notion, but decided against it when he saw the resigned expression Lucario wore in contemplating his own response.

At last, Lucario nodded. "You were right from the beginning, Master.", He confessed, averting the knight's eyes. "This war is taking too many lives to count. And I'm only instigating the cause, blindly provoking our own people to suffer... only to make others suffer."

Aaron replied steadily, "You are very wise to consider these things as I have. Believe me, I understand. War may seem like just a duty... but... in reality... it's very complicated. And it's also very painful..." He stated the truth that would have been glaringly apparent to any Aura Guardian with common sense, even though there was scarce of such in the Ministry.

"How much longer must we follow through with the violence?", Lucario murmured by way of response, although his words bore little relation to Aaron's statement.

"I wish I knew the answer, Lucario.", The human solemnly reiterated. "But you have to remember that Zinten is dangerous, so we need to make sure that he-"

"It's not just that, Master."

At this, Aaron froze. "Then... what is it?"

Lucario looked deep into his eyes, flaunting an emotion within them that the human had never seen before. Then, swallowing a hard in his throat, he stuttered, "What if-"

But he stopped when he felt the ground quaking under his feet. He let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly heard a crack and the ground shook beneath them. A sudden blast filled the air, and he watched as columns of thick rock shot up from the ground, encasing Aaron in a jagged pinfold! "Master!"

"Not anymore.", The voice belonged to Princess Alessirc's. She was dressed in her royal garbs as she approached, but her cool voice and perfect demeanor was unforgettable.

Aligned just behind her, her Sandslash and Cho'moken warriors stood their ground, readying to engage Lucario.

But Alessirc threw back her royal visor to finally unveil her milky-white face and take care of the matter personally. She stamped a heel to the soil, inciting another slab of rock to reach out from the earth and snatch Lucario into its rugged hold.

Aaron, still sealed off from movement, cocked his head to the culprits with a look of sheer bafflement. "Princess Alessirc, how could... how could you-"

"Captain Zinten demands that I destroy you.", She cut him down grimly. Her eyes were narrowed, honing in on him like prey. "In exchange, he is to leave my kingdom in peace."

Aaron's eyes widened as he processed her words. "So... the battle today was to lure us here?"

She gave a harsh glare and nodded. Her voice was still as a empty as ever as she affirmed, "Correct." Maintaining that demeanor, she approached Aaron in a menacing manner. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Aaron gritted his teeth at her tone of voice- he could tell it wasn't her speaking. Her eyes were filmy and muted, and derision saturated her words. Had... had she been corrupted into a Kaiser like Zinten had? And if she could fall so easily to his malicious ways, who was to say that Kota or the rest of the Ministry wouldn't soon follow?

"We're Aura Guardians, just like you and your regiment!", Aaron persisted on, trying to dissuade her from this treachery. "If you do this, you'll be betraying the Code-"

"The Code was shattered the minute war was declares.", Alessirc blankly replied, stepping froward another pace. "I would think you, of all people, would know this to be true, Sir Aaron..."

Lucario interjected from his rocky prison, "War may be complicated. It may be painful." He was repeating Aaron's earlier words, for only now did they seem to make any sort of sense. Then, looking back to Alessirc, he spat, "But this is no way to accommodate it, by slaughtering your own kind."

"People can't be blamed for their mistakes... but it is only fair that they pay for them.", Alessirc whispered from her lips, enticing and sweet. Turning towards Aaron again, she concluded, "I may have not started this war... but I am ready to do what's necessary."

Lucario lowered his head, fighting the presence's hold on his emotions, trying to think of a way out of these earthy binds that held him upright and motionless.

Aaron writhed in his prison, struggling to break free.

In that second, Lucario had made his decision. It pained him somewhat, but he could not think of a better tactical situation – and he knew he would want to do what had to be done. He brought his eyebrows down suddenly, shutting his eyes in meditation, setting Alessirc and her men on edge.

Aaron looked up with a prideful smile on his face, for he knew that Aura Storm was Lucario's most powerful attack. From what he observed, the Pokémon found it easy to conjure – he would initially prepare an Aura Sphere, and then continually fire a large burst of Aura through it. Drawing from his own Aura, he could sustain multiple Aura-based attacks, and many years of discipline and training had him well able him to channel such a powerful offensive.

There was a shockwave of energy, exploding throughout the desert, catching everyone off-guard as Lucario's rocky prison shattered open with a pillar of light, Lucario's hands held close together as if forming a bout of energy!

Alessirc and her men carefully drew back, staring in awe at the unforeseen spectacle.

Lucario stepped backwards, one hindpaw behind the other. Pulling his forepaws back, he closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

A small Aura Sphere flickered into existence between his paws, steadily growing greater. Lucario's eyes then sprung open, scarlet fire burning in them as he brought his paws forward, the Aura Sphere glistening with a different hue. And as Alessirc's men began to move in on him, he yelled to the heavens, the pillar of Aura pouring forth; twin beams of light meeting each other squarely in the center of the clearing, exploding in a globe of smoke and fire!

Lucario closed his eyes once again, his Aura Vision taking over and bathing his sights in a blue mist. He saw the strident blast of Aura from Aura Storm, as well as the flickering Auras of the fighters about him! Around his entire body, a large sphere slowly enveloped him, shimmering a blue tint, and gradually expanded outwards, consuming all who stood in its ravaging path!

Alessirc and Sandslash retreated beneath the ground as the immense superpower blighted the entire field, slinging each of her Cho'moken fighters into the far off distance like the ragdolls they were.

The energy release soon subsided... and Lucario winced, biting his lower jaw harder. The salty taste of blood lingered a little, a small rivulet of the liquid slowly making its way down his chin. He opened his eyes fully, gazing upon the disaster site he had brought about, leaving only Aaron intact.

"Lucario!", Aaron gasped, jaw dropped. "That was... spectacular!"

With a lacerating kick, Lucario shattered Aaron's prison. He helped his Master regain his balance and the two slowly began to distance themselves from the wartorn area.

But alas, before they even think to flee, Alessirc and her Sandslash burst out from the ground in front of them, catching the two Guardians unprepared with a vicious Rock Slide attack that send them tumbling backwards with a hard thump!

Scepter clinched in his hands, Aaron sprung to his feet and stood his ground patiently, waiting for Alessirc to make her next move against him!

When she did, they engaged in savage dance to the death, with Alessirc matching his onsets with her inborn element, kicking rock after rock in his direction, to which Aaron wittily deflected with his twirling scepter.

Lucario, in the meanwhile, lunged at Sandslash with an Aura Sphere shimmering fiercely in his a paws!

Sandslash, however, drove back into the ground as soon as the orb was fired, leaving Lucario to pause in his tracks to detect the burrower's movements beneath him!

He was skillfully adept in gauging Auras like his Master, so tracking Sandslash proved to be only little of a challenge. The Aura of the underground foe seemed to be circling him from below, and he he knew precisely when and how to react, should the other Pokémon attempt to pull him under.

A tremor shook the area just as Sandslash sprung out from the ground, though only missing the nimble Lucario by a hair.

Lucario landed only a yard apart from the other Pokémon and quickly sent another Aura Sphere sailing in its direction! The sand softened the fall for his knees as his hands shot out in front of him to brace against his forward momentum.

In retaliation, the armadillo curled up like a spindled cocoon, its cuspate form wheeling head-on towards the incoming sphere!

Lucario paled when Sandslash had torn right through his Aura Sphere like a shred of paper, now rolling towards him at mach speed! Thinking on his feet, he sprang into the sky, firing a second orb, though this one directed at the ground!

The misfired blast ripped right through the arid earth, spawning a large but lofty ditch in the center of the battlefield, to which Sandslash blindly plunged right into!

With Sandslash successfully snared, Lucario leapt to the edge of the furrow and released an enormous pulse of Aura onto the enemy trapped below, clouting the quelled creature into an immediate unconsciousness.

Looking on to his handiwork, Lucario let out a fatigued sigh. He could feel his energy rapidly abating. Knowing, however, that he still needed to assist Aaron in his own brush, he corked down his introspection and rushed towards his Master's side to vanquish Princess Alessirc.

Just as Lucario arrived, however, Alessirc mustered two sharp stalagmite blades from the terrain's arid crest, clobbering Lucario aside with one, and then charging towards Aaron again with both weapons drawn towards his throat!

The earth spears were perfectly aimed, but never met their mark. Aaron raised his scepter and thwarted the blow, holding the princess at bay.

She narrowed her eyes as she pressed harder against his weapon. Her palms were cut open from holding onto the jagged slabs, but she could handle the pain, it was nothing new.

With some added effort, however, she forced his scepter down, exposing an unguarded flank. He choked for air as her stalagmite swords pierced his shoulder blade, drawing a pattern of sharp groans from his mouth as a trail of blood spilled out onto the ground.

Lucario bounded back onto the scene just as Aaron crumpled to the sand and bled out, the princess standing over him as she readied to finish him off. "No!", The Aura Fox cried out, launching himself at Alessirc! "Sir Aaron!"

Sensing his approach, she spun and ducked, just narrowly missing Lucario's assault! And before he could whirl and attempt another attack, she jutted her heels and vanished beneath the ground, just like Sandslash before her.

Ignoring her for the time being, Lucario rushed towards his wounded Master.

But just as he was about to kneel to the human's side, Alessirc jounced in from out of nowhere and jutted a column of rock beneath him, sending the Pokémon hurling forwards and landing roughly on the ground, right beside Aaron's forsaken scepter.

Lucario gritted his teeth and curled into himself against the pain. It was tearing all through him now, sparing no energy left to retaliate with.

Seeing this, Alessirc charged him and prepared to deliver the final blow!

Lucario bit his lip as his body trembled irritably at the princess's approach. Forcing his eyes open, he spotted Aaron's scepter, immediately reaching out to grab it by the time Alessirc was upon him! With a frigid grunt, he rolled onto his back with the scepter in his grasp and fired a fresh beam of Aura into his attacker's ribcage, throwing her backward onto the ground.

She lost her bearings for a moment as she lay there in a daze.

Pulling himself up off the ground, Lucario grabbed Alessirc by the wrist with a bruising grip, easily forcing her onto her knees. He released his grip but she remained frozen, her eyes quivering with fear. He knelt on one knee, and moved his hand toward her forehead, inhaling a deep breath as he dipped into her conscience and transmitted a calm of Aura to oust her unease.

Feeling the cleansing rush of Aura flow through her mind and body, Alessirc crumpled to the ground in a heap, gracefully falling unconscious.

Panting frenziedly, as though expelling his last few breaths, Lucario staggered towards his slain Master! He fell to his knees beside Aaron and cradled his dying body, as if it were the most precious gift in all the world. He held him close as silent tears slowly fell down his furry cheeks, drizzling onto Aaron's chest. "Master!", He sobbed weakly, feeling his own energy depleting. "D-Don't leave me!"

Aaron stirred in Lucario's arms, for the Pokémon's tears had taken on a sparkling glow as they dribbled upon him, bathing his flesh in an invigorating richness of energy.

Lucario wobbled wearily from left to right, his sparking tears dissipating him of his strength to stay conscious

Eyes twitching open, Aaron raised a hand shakily; he cupped Lucario's cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. Looking him directly in the eye, he spoke struggling for breath, his hand was still cupping his cheek; he took what must have been a painful intake of breath and said, "We'll be okay..."

Finally, Lucario collapsed onto his Master, far too weak to stay awake, though successful in having revived his dear friend.

For some time, the two comrades remained unconscious, heedless to the passing sandstorm that whisked upon them like a breath of fresh air.

…...

The following morning dawned on Eldar's volcanic dominion not a minute too soon, tensions higher than ever as Zinten peered out the tower window of the king's private quarters, his gaze cast to the messenger Skarmory ascending from the distant horizon.

Eldar appeared beside his impatient captain just as the Skarmory perched at the window and delivered the scroll notched in it' beak. Folding his arms adroitly over his chest, Eldar said, "What does it say, captain?"

Zinten snatched the scroll from the Pokémon and unfurled it, his eyes skimming through the report with deadlock concentration... until he looked up from the passage and grimly stated, "Aaron has escaped."

Eldar rubbed his bronze beard absently, a faint smile forming at the corners of his lips. "He's more elusive than I calculated."

Throwing the scroll to the floor, Zinten growled, "This whole arrangement was a frivolous waste!"

Eldar merely shrugged his shoulders and sipped from his teacup, his only reaction voicing, "Pity."

Zinten just stared at him, open-mouthed, in stunned disbelief. A very familiar expression of irked impatience swept across his face. "Pity?", He mockingly gritted out from between clenched teeth. "Is that all you have to say? Are you aware of the hundreds troops this plan of yours cost me?

"Captain, be patient.", Eldar answered softly, almost meditatively. "I have another plan to draw Aaron into our clutches.

His eyes cut back to the king's, a combination of weariness, incredulity, and disgust evident in his expression. "It will fail!", He snarled is disdain! "It will fail just like every other suggestion you've shoved down my throat!"

Eldar stared at him in stony silence for a long, long moment. Finally, he gave another indifferent shrug and sighed, "Very well then." He strode out onto the terrace in a calmly fashion, his back turned to Zinten as he bid, "Spurn my help and do as you please."

As much as Zinten wanted to do just that, he couldn't help but wonder if he had spoken to soon when denying Eldar's help. Perhaps the scheming king had indeed prepared another strategy to vanquish Aaron. And at this point, he was willing to try anything, for Aaron's death would prove vital to the tide of the war.

Exhaling a steamy breath through flaring nostril, Zinten marched onto the royal terrace and approached Eldar's side, temporarily withdrawing his doubts. His voice was a bare, raw whisper when he grumbled, "Tell me what must be done."

…...

The sun bore down like a hammer upon a nail as Lucario stirred conscious. The blinding light seeped into his tightly shut eyelids, giving him an instant headache. He swore, groaning with pain and pressing exhaustion, and ran a quick test, gingerly flexing anything that felt important. That was a good sign; nothing felt broken.

Leaning forward, he found himself alone, surrounded by the balmy mist of the hot springs he had come to know so well during his early travels through the mountains of Rota. He breathed in the warm air, feeling the tension easing out of him a little at a time, and rose to his feet and glanced around, immediately spotting Aaron's graceful form poised near the spring.

In the distance, the Cameran Knight jabbed his staff into the ground. He removed his hat and gloves, hanging them on a nearby tree branch. His black cloak was next to follow before he sat down on the rocky ground to pull off his leather boots and socks. Letting out a gentle sigh, he proceeded to slide his feet into the heated pool of water, letting his tensions vent away as he leaned his head back onto his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Lucario quietly approached his Master from behind, looking on to the spring in bafflement, wondering how they had even reached their current location in such little time.

Sensing Lucario's Aura, Aaron leaned forward again and turned his head to his left, where Lucario stood blankly at the bank of the hot spring. Smiling delectably, he asked, "Feeling better?"

"Much better.", Lucario affirmed with a nod, still glancing about the environment. "How... how did we find our way back to Rota so fast?"

Aaron quirked a brow to the Pokémon. "You've be unconscious for days, Lucario."

At this, Lucario's mouth hung open, stammering, "I... I have?"

"Pidgeot is still recovering from the canyon battle.", Aaron drawled, still nodding to the previous question. "I carried you on my back."

The Pokémon;s mouth twisted, his brow furrowed. "You did that... for me?" His voice seemed shaken, but it failed to faze his Master.

Aaron smiled, his expression serene. "It was the least I could do. You saved my life."

"I don't even know how I did it.", Lucario confessed, the memory somewhat hazed. "The last thing I remember was... uhh... never mind." He looked away from Aaron, almost too humiliated to speak any further.

Noticing his pupil's discomfort, Aaron's brow creased and he insisted with much heart in his voice, "You can say it, Lucario. Don't be ashamed."

Lucario gulped and stammered weakly, "I thought Alessirc had taken your life... so I cried."

Aaron absorbed the confession with little surprise and explained, "When Pokémon cry, they give off small bits of their Aura through the tears they shed."

Lucario's eyes expanded in incredulity. "It was my Aura that kept yours sustained?"

Aaron nodded his head and whispered, "It was your tears that gave me life, Lucario."

Although he eyed the human dubiously, as though he doubted such a thing were possible, he didn't argue. His heart was telling him that Aaron was correct in his assessment. After all, the Aura was a truly unpredictable credence, so there was no guessing the variety of ways to channel such miraculous power.

Aaron paused long enough to shoot him a significant glance before resuming, "The ancient tree tribe members were the first to witness something so extraordinary.", He educated quietly. "Since then, it's been a Guardian's oracle, a facet never to be exploited by the Kaisers. That's why it's a secret so heavily guarded by the Ministry."

There was more to those tears, though, and Lucario had to voice such. Wearing a horrified expression, he stuttered, "I was afraid of losing you."

Aaron scratched his neck, asking, "Is that why you detest the war?"

The Pokémon clinched, "If so many innocent lives can perish from this widespread disaster, who's to say you won't be next?" That sounded better since it was more precise, but the penalty for such an admittance remained the same, and he knew this. "I'm a disgrace to feel this way."

"No you're not.", Aaron whispered. After all, he of all Guardians would know this, given his own scuffle with emotions, the kind that Kota forbade.

Obediently, Lucario stopped sniffling and straightened himself, although his voice was still more than a little forlorn as he demanded, "Then what am I?"

Smiling slightly, Aaron answered the query now gleaming in the other's eyes. "Whatever you feel you are.", He responded solemnly. Once the words had emerged from his mouth, he didn't in the least bit regret them. They were words to live by.

Lucario paled, wanting to think no more of that. He hated to feeling of susceptibility. If he could have put the war and death he had seen behind him, why couldn't he identify his emotions? As he thought more of it, a tear drop started to trickle from his eye, to which he immediately tried to hide. And for a long moment, he stared out into the horizon, mulling through his thoughts, considering the perspectives and skylines of it all.

Still sensing the Pokémon's inner turmoil, Aaron casually suggested, "Why don't you sit down and soak your feet, Lucario?" He smiled that dashing smile. "It's very relaxing."

Lucario cast his eyes to the ground, finding the idea somewhat improper. "I'd rather not, sir."

A soft chuckle slipped out and he glanced back at Lucario, tugging on the Pokemon's wrist. "You need to loosen up!"

"Y-Yes, Master." Lucario looked into the spring hesitantly, then he sat on the edge and slowly immersed his feet into the water, feeling nothing but sweet delight course through him. He leaned his head back, listening to the sound of the chirping Pidgey, and watched the sunrise through the treetops.

"Well?", Aaron asked with a grin.

Lucario smiled submissively and nodded. "It's nice." Some of the sparkle was resurrected in his gaze. Looking to Aaron once more, he muttered, "Master?"

Aaron instantly returned the gaze. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

The Pokémon chortled, "For being the only human in this world that makes any sense to me."

Aaron took in the compliment and laughed quietly to himself, smiling as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back once more, the atmosphere at its most tranquil. "Hear that?", He whispered.

Lucario glanced at the human and shook his head in befuddlement. "I don't hear anything, sir."

"Exactly. It's... peaceful, at long last." Aaron's face dissolved into a not-quite-grin, his eyes sparkled with a laugh he had trouble keeping contained.

The Pokémon's eyes closed and a strained expression crossed his face as he answered, "Yes. Very Peaceful." And though he felt much better, he still couldn't help but wish that this moment would last forever. The peace. The closeness. The impossible.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **For those of you who are following my Giovanni Saga**,** the scene where Aaron and Lucario fell unconscious together is reminiscent to that of the scene in "The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni" where Meowth and Gio fall unconscious at Lake Pallet after battling Torino thugs, as well as the first episode of the Anime where Ash and Pikachu are attacked by the Spearow flock. You may notice a pattern between the three instances (soon to be four, if you're reading my other Enigma Chronicles story) and it will carry much significance to the future of the overall series I'm writing.**) **

**(Next Chapter: **Aaron sets out to defend a faraway tribe threatened by the Cardinal Empire. Meanwhile, Kota seeks to investigate the betrayal of Princess Alessirc.)


	11. A War Apart

**(A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to MikariStar for allowing me to give my own personal spin on the background of the Azure Tribe and Crimson Tribe, both of which were first introduced in her _'Loyalty' _story. I tried to stay true to the details surrounding their cultures and beliefs, so hopefully I did well!**) **

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 11: A War Apart

After days of unrestful traveling, Sir Aaron stopped cold in his tracks. In the growing light, blue green waters spread out below, blinding him with the glitter. Inhaling the salty air, he overlooked a beach in a stretch of land that looked like the tip of a peninsula, with a distant settlement of locals gathered on the coast.

He looked towards the ocean, then back towards the land, this time further down a ways. There was a tall volcano further to the north, bigger than the Lunan Volcano he knew back home. But this strip of land was... different; this particular location held meaning for him, moreso through legacy than memory.

In retrospection, there had places both inside and outside of Lunan he had never thought the war would expand into, not even in his wildest dreams. He was wrong. With Zinten driven to kill him, made clear by Alessirc's betrayal days earlier, he had anticipated that the Cardinal Empire would strategize new means of capturing him. What he didn't expect was for the enemy's wrath to reach out into the remote territories of the Lunan peninsula- a coastal area outside of the Brethren jurisdiction, inhabited by a tribe of shamans.

He knew the tribal history quite well, thanks to his father's many scholarly journals, as the Azure Tribe was said to be the renegade sect of the ancient Tanmius Tribe, one of the seven elementally-derived groups of the Colossal Tree Clan. Believing themselves to be the most sacred of tribes, the Tanmians had been quick to grow prideful and self-satisfied. And when the Tanmians grew volatile against the other tree dwellers, the more peace-loving members of the tribe had broken away, forming the Azure Tribe, while the remaining Tanmians were rumored to have settled in a distant land across the sea.

As the only remaining Water Cho'moken-based group in the land, the Azure Tribe comprised of those who could communicate with the Pokémon of the sea. And while these shamans were indebted do their inborn Cho'moken, they regarded water as the source of all life, making them a most devout and reverent populace of outlanders.

But as an unspoken nephew to the chief of the Azure Tribe, Aaron had been stupefied to learn that the Cardinal Empire had pushed their armies into the peninsula to commence a full-scale attack. He had known immediately to warn the tribe of the danger, which was why he had set out on this journey, but had since been left to ponder as to how Zinten had unraveled the sacred bond between his family and the shamans.

His feet hit the sand as he approached the village, which stretched into the coral reef and sat on the restful currents of the ocean. The tribal huts were built on small platforms just above water level, each home connected by planks of timber walkways. Bamboo poles ran deep into the shallow waters to secure the village above the sea surf.

As Aaron stepped onto the plank that bridged across the reef, a pair of ferocious Gyarados rose up from beneath the waves on either side of the overpass, with their serpent-like figures standing almost perfectly vertical in the water as they stared him down like a Magikarp on a silver platter.

Aaron froze in his steps, not wanting to provoke a confrontation with the aquatic beasts. He knew very little of their species; he had spent entire his life in the mountains, a great distance away from the sea. Only rarely in his travels would he come across a natatory specimen of this caliber.

"Outlander!", A fluid but guarded voice called from the far end of the plank. "What is your purpose here?"

Aaron looked to the floating village, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as a local tribesman approached to dismiss the Gyarados, but with a pointed spear locked tight in his grasp and held cautiously towards Aaron.

The newcomer was rather tall and lanky, wearing only an in-sietch robe of blues and greens. His skin was waxy and pulled tight around his bony frame; however, it seemed to be a mutual appearance amongst the other villagers that sprawled beyond, both male and female.

As soon the sea serpents vanished beneath the waves, Aaron stepped forth, lowering his scepter to ensure a peaceful tiding. "I am Aaron, knight of the Cameran Royal Guard and honorary member of the Aura Guardian's Ministry.", He announced. "Your village in in grave danger, and it is urgent that I speak with the chief of your tribe."

As he got closer, the native warrior_ was_ able to speak in normal tones. "The Brethren Civilization is not recognized here."

"The Cardinal Empire is on the move.", Aaron countered sternly.

The warrior, however, seemed utterly oblivious to the Guardian's reasoning. "War is not welcome here.", He reiterated as politely as possible, thudding his spear to the timber platform. "Now please, begone."

"Your people will die if something isn't done!", Aaron rationalized his appeal to his dissenting other, his voice containing a sickly gravity. "Please... I must speak with someone..."

The tribesman paled, unsure of what to make of this. He was confident that the Guardian's heart was in the right place, but couldn't elect just how truthful his warning really was. The Azure Tribe had spent generations living in solitude from the Brethren Kingdoms, so why would this sacred doctrine suddenly change?

Aaron took the initiative and leaned inward, whispering, "Will you help me?"

At last, the warrior nodded, his voice still somewhat irresolute. "I will show you to my village." He spun on his heel, muttering over his shoulder in that prim dialect, "And I am called Togar, in case you were wondering."

"Thank you, Togar." Aaron smiled sportively and followed his kindly escort across the plank to the floating village.

…...

Lady Rin leaned heavily in the golden handrail as she ascended slowly down the heavy steps of the royal staircase, passage to the grand foreroom, her inner sanctuary. She stopped at the foot of the stairs when she spotted Lucario approaching from one of the neighboring foyers.

The Pokémon knelt before the queen, though a bit shaky on his injured ankle. He had yet to fully recover from the sprains and lesions he had sustained in his battle with Alessirc and Sandslash only days ago.

"Good morning, Sir Lucario!", Rin greeted her dear friend. "When did you return?"

"Just this morning.", Answered the Pokémon, raising his head to meet her inquisitive eyes. "I suffered some injuries at the Battle of Sunset Kingdom, so Aaron ordered me to take a temporary leave of absence."

At this, she paled. Her eyes turned wide for a moment, as if she had misinterpreted his statement. "W-Where is Aaron?"

Lucario took on a brief pause before speaking, somewhat apprehensive of her worry. "The Ministry assigned him to the outer regions of Lunan.", He replied at last, still eying the queen with suspicion.

Rin nodded, less than enthusiastic. "Oh..."

"Is everything alright, Lady Rin?", The Pokémon pressed.

She sighed and sank against the railing. "He's been away so long...", She whispered, careful not to voice her admission too loudly. "I miss him dearly."

Her comment sent his brain reeling again. But he shook it off and muttered in response, "I'm sure the feeling is mutual, your highness."

This was no lie. He had suspected a budding romance between the two for quite some time now, and he was not about to withdraw such qualms. He had lost count of how many times Aaron would speak her name in their private discussions, as well as how the human's Aura would just light up every time he'd dwell on her.

"I do wish you a speedy recovery, Lucario.", Rin interrupted his musings. "By all means, rest for as long as you'd like. It must feel grand to bask in the comfort of your own home again."

"It is.", Lucario rasped abruptly, clearing his throat and bowing to his queen. "Let me know if there's anything you might need."

Rin nodded and stood silent as she watched the Pokémon scurry off to his quarters near the castle tower, leaving her to pore over her thoughts of Aaron.

…...

From the top of the rubble mound from the massive landslide, Kota surveyed the gates of Sunset Castle, his jaw set intently as he swept the horizon with his eagle eyes.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Emerald Knights surrounded the walls and gates of Alessirc's Castle, each one brandishing a sword that could erase a man with one swift blow. Indeed, there was no escaping this turf, as Kota sought to bring justice to Princess Alessirc for her alleged crimes of high treason.

Master Kiara, whom had come as an adviser, appeared beside Kota, watching as their troops and Pokémon swarmed center courtyard. Her searching eyes caught eye of Alessirc's Cho'moken Warriors pouring out from the sandstone castle to confront the massive invasion army.

Finally, Princess Alessirc herself stepped into the sunlight, heavily guarded by her ring of security, though seemingly ignorant to the enemy forces that surrounded her castle. Through that veil of silk that sheathed her face from the daylight, her visible eyes held no trace of fear – there was only admiration and curiosity.

Detecting these same traits through her Aura, Kota anxiously pushed through his soldiers to halt the forthright princess in her tracks. "Stand down!"

Without argument, she froze as instructed, her body language feigning callowness.

"Look at her play the chaste card.", Grunted Kiara behind Kota, folding her arms to show just how unimpressed she was by the royal act. "She feels she's innocent in all of this."

The High Prophet managed a knowing smile and answered quietly over his shoulder, "I expected nothing less." He then proceeded across the courtyard to meet the princes face to face, his steps ample against the sparkling sand beneath his feet that shifted with an uneasy rustle as he swayed pressingly towards the castle.

Alessirc rose a brow to the approaching Aura Guardian, announcing him, "Master Kota." She continued to deliver her rehearsed lines with smooth control over her tone, "Of what do I owe this honor?"

Kota halted in front of her and gave a fullsome frown. "An explanation would be much appreciated."

Again, she furrowed her brow. "You'll have to specify."

Gesturing a hand to the castle entrance, he replied cleverly, "Perhaps we should speak of this in private."

"If that is your wish.", She answered, spinning on her heels and marching towards the doors of her royal abode. "Come along."

Unsure of what Kota was planning, Kiara stepped into the clearing and called out to him, "Will you be alright, Master Kota?"

He turned his head to his fellow Guardian and nodded. "Keep watch of things out here.", He told her firmly. "I won't be long."

Kiara backed down as ordered, keeping an open mind as she watched Kota follow Alessirc and her bodyguards into the castle interior. She wondered how Kota would be able to manipulate a confession from Alessirc through such a discreet exchange, assuming that was the ploy he had in mind.

…...

The folksy huts and chalets of the Azure Tribe branched peaceably along the shoreline of the peninsula, many of them sitting on the water like a cluster of lily pads. And as Aaron carefully followed Togar further into the drifting village, he developed an impression of identification with this gorgeous environment; the whiff of the salty water, the feel of the ocean breeze dancing in his face, the gentle sound of the waves lapping against the stilts of the village – all joined to create a sense of peace and calm.

The natives, all of them garbed in lustrous blue silks, strolled daintily across the many planks that connected the raft-like platforms, with smiles evident on their cheerful faces as they chatted happily in the cooling wind, charming Aaron with blithesome greetings in passing.

The village children splashed playfully about in the water, displaying just how excellent of swimmers they were as they sportfully braved the currents and danced whimsically with the local Water Pokémon in tight but flowing movements – it was in their nature, as it was for all Cho'moken-born beings to bask in their primal element.

For centuries, those of Water Cho'moken descent had been a typically calm and easy-going people. This was why Aaron dreaded the thought of war coming to ravage their peaceful way of life. There was no just reason for them to fall victim to a conflict they had been blamelessly blind to for the past several months.

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks to absorb the fullsome radiance of this peaceful establishment, as well as the innocent that inhabited it, both human and Pokémon alike. Who was he, or anyone else, for that matter, to impose such senseless danger onto their likes. They didn't deserve to be dragged into Zinten's sick game for leverage. But then again... no one did.

Togar brought Aaron to the tottering docks of the village deckhouse, pointing a finger to the sea that shimmered so bewitchingly in the sunlight that filtered through the lush waves.

Heeding the gesture, Aaron knelt down at the edge of the dock and dropped his hand in the water, letting his fingers stream across the surface. Small schools of Magikarp started following his quick-moving fingers as they scraped across the ocean, until he felt a shift in the tides through his Aura, with restful but detectable movements nearing from the distant horizon.

Togar drew in a rough breath and puffed out his chest, proudly announcing, "She has returned, at last."

Aaron could hear the distant object approaching with strong swimming strokes. The current suddenly spun and grew strong. Taken aback by the sudden fluctuation, Aaron rose to his feet, staring to the unfamiliar creature sailing from a narrow strip of island that sat not far from the coast of the peninsula and sensing trumpets of joy rippling through its Aura.

Seated atop the flippered plesiosaur was a woman holding an infant child in her arms, both of them fazeless to the mach speed of their seafearing vessel.

Aaron held little expression as he curiously asked, "Who is she?"

"The chieftess of our tribe and her newborn daughter, Princess Aquamarine.", Togar fixedly answered. "They sail to that island every morning to pray to the Ocean Master at the sacred Conch Temple."

A flicker of quandary lit up in Aaron's eyes. Until now, he had been under the impression that the leader of the Azure Tribe was male, provided what he had studied from his father's annals; there had been no mentions of the former precursor bearing any children, so this didn't seem to add up.

The tribal advisers hurried to the docks to greet the chieftess as she dismounted the Pokémon's back and stepped up onto the platform, carrying her daughter across the timber plank as Aaron looked on in astonishment.

The Chieftess was a true goddess, in every sense of the word. She was taller than even Aaron, a colossal seven feet, and carried herself with grace and pride. Her milky white skin contrasted with her long red hair that flowed behind her, straight and perfectly cared for. Her chest was eye level with Aaron's face, and if the Chieftess wasn't known for her leadership skills, it would have been her excellent posture.

Two long strips of cloth kept her modesty, and they were tied around to her back in a criss-crossing manner for additional support. Tied to the bands of her lower garment were long blue sashes that evoked the pearls of the sea themselves. On her wrists were long green bracelets that ended in yellow cloth that resembled seashells.

When she spotted Aaron in the corner of her vision, she stopped and turned towards him, but continued to cradle Aquamarine in her loving arms.

Togar hastily stepped forth to introduce the outsider. "Chieftess Beryl, I present to you Sir Aaron of the Cameran Palace!"

She scanned the Guardian from head to toe, admiring the fabrics of his own blue garments. "Adorable costume!", She giggled, making Aaron blush a tinge of pink. Assuming her authoritative speaking voice, she continued, "Welcome to our village, sir knight."

Togar then leaned inward to whisper something into her ear, to which she nodded and quickly swatted him away, assuming that blithesome smile again.

She pressed, "My comates inform me that you've come to aid our tribe against an attack of some nature?"

"The Cardinal Empire.", Aaron affirmed with a curt nod.

"That's... impossible.", She waved him off with a sigh. "And even if it were, we do not fall within Brethren territory, so this should be of no concern to my people."

"I speak the truth.", Aaron pressed, deciding to confess what needed to be known. "The kingdoms of Lunan are at war."

At this revelation, her posture suddenly stiffened, and she muttered ungraciously, "Like, for real?" Then, as if realizing how unmannerly her reaction had sounded, she attempted to rephrase it, "I mean... err... how is this possible, Sir Aaron?"

He announced gravely, "The Cardinal Empire has seceded from the fellowship of the Brethren Kingdoms and has turned against its allies to enact a campaign of carnage across the land."

"In other words?", She asked, half-accusing and half-begging the Aura Guardian to deny the charge.

"The Kaisers have risen again.", Aaron stated after a moment's pause. "They're bent on wiping out the Aura Guardians."

The chieftess gaped at him, appalled by the implication that the Cardinal Empire was in league with the Kaisers. She had heard many tales of the ancient evil and how it had nearly corrupted her ancestors, along with the other clans that once inhabited the Tree of Beginning shortly before the Great Divergence.

"That's like... total blasphemy!", She insisted, shaking her head in fervent denial, then, once again, clearing her throat to cover up her uncivil outburst. "I mean... err... I'm not quite sure I'm convinced of what you say!"

Aaron wasn't so surprised by Beryl's reluctance to believe his admission. The Azure Tribe, among other faraway castes, had been out of touch with the Brethren Society for quite some time, so it was no wonder they had no knowledge of these current events, specifically the war.

"Countless Cho'moken Wielders across the land have already been corrupted by the rift in the Aura." Eyes locking with her own, he whispered, "They're using their power to perpetrate disaster."

A pattern of sharp gasps strewed from Beryl's many admoniters, each of them looking to each other with trepidation and troubled expressions, almost as if a ghost had flown by and cursed them.

In that pressing moment, Aaron could sense that Beryl was deeply considering his warning, but he also detected a mutual reaction from Togar, the same tribesman whom had failed to comprehend his presence upon their first meeting. Perhaps the threat of war was finally getting through their people. And if that was the case, he'd be ready to fight alongside them.

Beryl's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the village lookout, whom carried an urgent tone as his breath labored tremendously. "Chieftess, the Dark Ones have trespassed onto our grounds again!"

Spinning to attention, the chieftess cringed, unsettled by this news. "This is the seventh time in a fortnight those savages have dared step foot onto our land." She then turned to one of her admoniters, quickly hoisting her baby girl into his careful arms. "Turquoi, bring Aquamarine to safety."

Holding the child close, the elderly male nodded graciously to his leader and retreated into the safety of the deckhouse, leaving Beryl and her remaining admoniters to embark towards the shore.

Baffled as to what was presaging, Aaron clumsily followed after the chieftess, nearly toppling over the wobbly planks in his restless pursuit. "Dark Ones, your honor?", He called out to her from behind. "Who are they?"

"Like, total dolts.", She sputtered in reply, glancing over her shoulder. "I mean... err... well... you'll see soon enough."

…...

A hushed panic swept over the floating settlement. Villagers scattered every which way, either retreating into their huts – both on and off the reef – or casually returning to their daily work routines.

Aaron stayed attentively close to Togar as they together followed the chieftess and her group of consultants onto the beach to meet the enemy infringers. He had initially thought the trespassers to be of the Cardinal faction... but through the Aura, he could now foresee otherwise. A new type of evil was penetrating his senses; he could feel it as distinctly as the beating sun.

Upon berthing onto the coastline, the shadow receded from them, and the wicked culprits emerged into view further down the bank. They were both men, and russet loincloths were their only clothing. They had long dreadlocks, wooden necklaces, and tribal tattoos riddled over their bare torsos.

One of them yelled something loudly, while brandishing a weighted spear in his grip, standing his ground as his fellow companion took to his work.

The identical trespasser had a wild Golduck coiled helpless, with a tight woven rope pulling at its bill, tail, and webbed hands. He ruthlessly tugged on the length of the rope, dragging the creature off the shoreline and towards Mount Cinnabar – the volcanic mountain on the far end of the peninsula.

"Away with you!", Growled Chieftess Beryl as she chased after the thieves with a waving fist. "Set that poor creature free this instant, you... wicked sorcerers!" As if contemplating the clarity of her insult, she froze for a moment, then whispered to herself with a nod, "Yeah, that sounds about right!"

The spear-carrying savage spun, but merely laughed at Beryl's demands. "The Pokémon is drawn to our power!", He declared, raising his weapon to the sky. "Let it be known that Crimson Tribe are more adept at controlling these creatures than your kind."

At this, Togar stepped forth from Beryl's entourage to quickly retort, "They are not to be controlled! The Pokémon of the sea are to coexist with us by their own accord!" He then waved his own spear to the air, shouting to heavens, "Please, stop this divination!"

Ignoring Togar's objections, the two barbarians continued to haul away the powerless Golduck, leaving the Azure Tribe crying out in a terror-stricken protest.

"That's like... totally uncool!", Beryl bluntly hollered towards them. "I mean... err... unhand that Pokémon and begone, you evildoers!"

It was at that moment did Aaron finally intervene. Abandoning the chieftess and her council of admoniters, he raced on ahead to confront the villains himself, stopping them dead in his tracks as he sprung in front of them and drew his crystal scepter on the pair, his eyes rich with intensity.

The armed fiend stood his ground readily while the other tightened the rope, making the Golduck squeal out in a muffled agony.

Disturbed by the gesture, Aaron napalmed the ground at their feet with an Aura Sphere, launching the two villains backwards in one powerful gust of sand!

Beryl and her advisers looked on in sheer awe as Aaron proceeded to free the Golduck from its binds, while the pair responsible for the mishap floundered in the sand like a beached Magikarp on a hot summer's day.

With the enemies incapacitated, Aaron hurriedly escorted the wounded Pokémon back into the ocean, the numinous cheers of the villagers from afar ringing in his ears, for his peacekeeping ways were finally attaining notoriety.

Still observing from the sidelines, Togar finally felt his comfort with the Aura Guardian seep into his mindset. The knight's actions held boldness – something he deeply respected. Boldness was a scarce trait among the Azure Tribe, for their village had always been a peaceful one. Perhaps he had underestimated Aaron and his abilities.

The evil belligerents narrowly evaded another Aura Sphere as they scrambled to their feet, the armed contender markedly gasping, "What form of black magic is this?"

"It's hardly magic.", Countered Aaron as he approached the duo with a calmly distinction to his movements. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The warrior winced and snarled, staring in antipathy as he raised his spear to the Guardian. "This is not your arena to fight in, outsider!"

But Aaron merely shook his head. "I'm a peacekeeper.", He rebutted, holding the enemy's vile gaze. "It's my duty!"

"Have it your way!", The villain cursed back, approaching his companion's side. "Any ally of the Azure Tribe is an enemy of ours!"

The two evildoers joined hands and stepped forward with a nefarious look on their faces, their bony fingers interlocking as they held their shared gaze to the ocean, sending out a cerebral wave of invisible energy to the pulling tides – a form of magic that not even Aaron could accurately identify.

At that moment, the village Gyarados that Aaron had encountered earlier suddenly surfaced from the ocean, having been called forth by the infernal sorcerers of the rival tribe. Under the dark influence of the trespassers, the two monsters immediately laid siege upon shore, driving Beryl and her group away from their settlement and firing Hydro Pumps and Hyper Beams in every which direction!

The little groups broke up, and fear descended upon the village! Of all misfortune, forbidden alchemy was the most appalling, with the intangible and unseen things only the shamans could cope, and neither man, woman, nor child could know, until the moment of ordeal.

Heedful of the damage, Aaron briskly released Pidgeot from his scepter and climbed onto its feathered back. Before the beasts could spot him from the distance, he spurred his winged mount forward, pulling his scepter from his back and raising it over his head as he charged the Gyarados with full-force!

With Beryl safely passaged from harm's way, Togar quickly returned the site of the battle, wielding a bow and arrow in his gaunt grasp! "This calamity must cease!", He swore rigorously, taking aim at one of the monsters. "You will be free of this sorcery!"

"Togar!" Spotting the lone warrior from the sky, Aaron swooped down to Togar's position, allowing the him to climb up behind him. "Let's ride, Pidgeot!

Togar steadied his weapon as they ascended into the air and proceeded towards the pair of Gyarados that were ravaging the shoreline! The arrow seemed to glint as it shot straight and true over the black waters of the ocean. A distant scream of a Gyarados shook the mainland as the sharp projectile of wood and fletching shot into one of its crimson red eyes!

Even from this distance, the roar of the death-cry was audible before being replaced by a gurgling, then silence as the black scaly head sunk into the turbulent waters. However, more Gyarados just seemed to replace the one just slain.

Togar lowered the large wooden long-bow and reached down for another arrow from the quiver laying by his side. He had a great view from his position sitting high atop Pidgeot – at the rear of the large bird, anyway. His legs dangled over the sides of the winged Pokémon, high over the roving waters below. As a result, the biting wind was even colder now, cold enough to bite flesh.

From the coast, the sinister wizards continued to conjure more Gyarados from the bottom of the sea, inciting them to bolster their merciless destruction.

"It's no use!", Aaron gasped, steering Pidgeot away from the pack of serpents. "There are too many of them!"

"We mustn't give in!", Togar protested from beyond Aaron's shoulder. "They will destroy our village if we do not find a way to draw them back into the ocean!"

Aaron nodded, eying the shore below with close attention."Then we need to suppress the source!" He helmed Pidgeot downward and glanced over his shoulder, fomenting, "Draw their attention, Togar!"

Per Aaron's instructions, Togar continued to fire multiple arrows out to sea as they landed onto the ravaged beach, where the evil alchemists supervised the ruination.

Meanwhile, upon being bombarded by the onslaught of jagged arrows, the carnivorous pack of Gyarados opened fire upon Togar and Aaron, letting a sheaf of Hyper Beams spill out onto their position.

Aaron and Togar quickly spurred Pidgeot onward, narrowly missing the conjoined attack as it brutally shriveled the beach into broken shards, sweeping the tribal sorcerers into the distant horizon, thus nullifying their evil magic!

As if rousing back to their senses, the group of Gyarados ceased their ruthless assault and quietly receded back into the depths behind them, leaving the Azure Tribe unscathed.

Seeing the tides calming and the village unharmed caused Aaron's worry to settle a little, but his nerves were still on edge. He had never witnessed such magic before, aside from Pondo, but something was different about the alchemy of these so called Dark Ones. There was something darker, something much more sinister and influential at the core...

Beryl and her group eventually climbed down to the ravaged beach and hiked to safety, meeting Aaron and Togar at the village entrance.

"That was like... totally mind-blowing!", She spewed out at once, then cleared her throat and took on a more formal expression of gratitude. "I mean... err... that was most noble of you, Sir Aaron. I thank you for your bravery."

Before she could say anything more, one of her advisers cut in, "Your honor, we must bring you to safety! Your daughter is waiting!"

The kindly chieftess nodded and graced Aaron with one last glimmering smile, then was escorted back to the village.

Letting out a fatigued huff, Aaron wiped his now sweaty palms on his cloak and took a deep breath. He turned to Togar and sighed, "That was... a bit astray of my usual routine." He moved his incriminating gaze to Mount Cinnabar, curiously rubbing his chin as he pondered on recent events. "I've never had to deal with that kind of fabrication of power."

"That's just a small dose of what the Crimson Tribe is capable of.", Togar said quietly

"The... Crimson Tribe?" Aaron stepped back from Togar, his eyes wide and face pale. "Is that what they called themselves?"

"A league of alchemists that dwell on Mount Cinnabar.", Explained Togar in a grave voice. "They seek to enslave the local water Pokémon through their dark sorcery, so they routinely trespass onto our lands and attack without provocation. "

Upon learning that the trespassers were also of Water Cho'moken descent, Aaron reasoned, "So that's how they were able to control the Gyarados." He closed his eyes and silently gave thanks that his blindness had not prevailed, for he'd learned more than he had bargained for, and found that he needed some time to consider it.

Togar nodded, somewhat grateful for the terse dismissal, and levered a finger towards the sea. "That Golduck would have suffered the same fate, had you not stepped in." He then moved his pronged finger towards Mount Cinnabar, his voice depleted to a gruff regard. "The Crimson Tribe abuse the power of their concoctions and call forth wicked magic to control the ocean's innocent."

Togar's specification made it all the more easier to fit the pieces together, and Aaron realized the truth in the moment. He had studied Cho'moken throughout his apprenticeship to Kota and learned that the most experienced Cho'moken wielders of water were able to manipulate the fluids in the bodies of living creatures, enabling them to use a kind of pseudo-telekinesis.

"Until now, I had no idea another tribe inhabited this peninsula.", Aaron said, inwardly frowning at the truth within those words, though respectfully trying to disguise the methodical study behind it all. "And just like your people, they too are able to communicate with the Pokémon of the sea..."

Togar tore his gaze from Aaron, chuckling to himself, "You have been out of touch with our people just as we have neglected the Brethren Kingdoms." He looked out to the horizon, having yet to abate in his mitigation. "The Crimson Tribe is the lost branch of our own civilization. We are divided because of how we view our heritage."

"This is a lot to take in, Togar." Taking a deep breath, Aaron turned back to his companion, centering his thoughts, clearing his mind. "I must speak with my uncle – the previous chief of the Azure Tribe."

Spinning on his heel, Togar hesitated with his next words, not really knowing how to express them. "Our last chief... is no longer with us."

"Where can I find him?"

Refusing to the voice his answer, Togar slowly lifted a finger to Mount Cinnabar again, making Aaron pale at the gesture.

"It... it can't be true...", The Aura Guardian stuttered, taken aback by the implication. "It can't be possible!"

Silence marked the moment, and Togar turned back to look over the water. "It was many years ago.", He began to recount. "Chief Pyro erected the insurrection when our village accused of him using evil magic to bend the local Water Pokémon to his wishes."

Biting his lip, Aaron nodded in understanding. "A violation of your principals, no doubt."

"Yes.", Togar muttered, the very thought of the subversion sending an evident pattern of chills up his spine. "Such sorcery is considered a sin, deemed so by the Ocean Master himself."

Looking to Togar questioningly, Aaron pressed, "And what of my uncle?"

Togar hated being the one who always broke news to people, but he proceeded, "He and his followers deserted the village to forge their own tribe – one dedicated to practice of the forbidden alchemy you just witnessed.." He rotated, meeting Aaron's gaze once more. "There is rumor that they worship a god of their own – an entity that sleeps within volcano."

Aaron's blood was boiling at hearing this troubling revelation coming out of Togar's lips. He remembered his father's warning in writing, saying how Pyro tended to be 'feisty' with the other tribal members of the Azure Tribe. But he had never expected a divergence to beget from his uncle's alienated views.

Maybe it ran much deeper than a split in philosophical beliefs, and that his uncle had been tampering with his inborn ability to manipulate the water molecules within Pokémon. Perhaps this was the black magic that had brought upon the rival tribe. Pyro had apparently been a practitioner in this communicative ability – his abuse of such knowledge had likely resulted in his banishment.

It took a moment, but Aaron blinked, his gaze shifting to Togar with maddening slowness. "So your tribe has been at unrest after all these years.", He analyzed for the both of them. "My father failed to report this in his writings. Very peculiar..."

Togar offered only a faint smile. "Chieftess Beryl was elected our leader for her love of the ocean and its inhabitants."

"She has a strong heart, that much is true.", Acceded Aaron. "But if she isn't willing to settle her dispute with the Crimson Tribe, how can she possibly lead your people again the Cardinal Empire?"

The tribal warrior shook his head in distraught. "I do not know."

"If I were to meet with my uncle, I know I could convince him to temporarily overlook the tensions he shares with your village." His voice didn't so much break as simply fade out, and he swallowed, steadying his thoughts, and tried again. "We cant defeat the Imperials unless everyone pulls together and fights as one."

Togar had noted the knight's obvious enthusiasm, and realized with a sinking pit in his stomach that Aaron was making the best of the tragic situation. He had never known anyone to be so optimistic – were all Aura Guardians like this?

"Our village trusts your judgment, considering what you have done for us today.", Togar granted. "You just may be able to raise a compromise with the chieftess."

Aaron's eyes widened, and he grinned brightly, the infectious grin of youth. "I'll speak with her tonight, once she's settled."

Togar suddenly understood Aaron's quandary, and appreciated his candor. However, his village was hardly likely to accept an alliance with their sworn enemies, let alone betray their morals and combat the Cardinal Army themselves. Peace was all they knew – it was what the Azure Tribe represented.

Swiveling in the sand, Aaron treaded his way to Pidgeot, whom was restfully perched not far from his position. "Pidgeot!", He called to his trusty transport. "I need you to fly north and keep a look out for the Cardinal Army! They'll be here any day now... and I've still got work to do before that can happen."

Pidgeot nodded to its master and immediately took to the skies, vanishing behind a cluster of clouds as Aaron and Togar watchfully observed from the shore.

…...

The moment that Kota stepped in the receiving sandstone throne room, he sensed something different about Alessirc's Aura, something openly vile. Dispensing the pleasantries, he coaxed, "I've been told some disturbing reports that you attempted to kill a fellow Guardian."

Alessirc soon found her voice, "Of whom do you speak of?"

"Sir Aaron." Kota paused, as if bordering on the edge. "He was not lying when he reported this to me. I could sense it."

She stared at the Guardian, as if entranced, and as if awakened by the gaze of a stranger, her innocent fascination glittered brightly. She blinked several times, like trying to ascertain his nature, staring at him quite seriously before smiling, as though he had just told her a joke. She squealed into laughter, a sudden sound that surprised even Kota.

His eyes flickered up to hers, and for that moment he wasn't sure he'd stay, unable to give voice to his dettered reaction. Perhaps she was more unstable than he had first suspected – a damaged soul that was no better than Zinten.

Finally, Alessirc answered the question, "You cannot blame me for that... unfortunate circumstance." Her voice became heavy, borderline terrifying. "The war is what brought upon this chaos, correct?"

That touched a nerve, and Kota grimaced. "You're being purposely vague, princess.", He growled, failing miserably to suppress his frustration. "Enlighten me as to what your motives were for committing such treason."

She grinned, but only slightly. "Zinten is bent on destroying Sir Aaron." They were now circling each other, but Alessirc upheld her grievous smile as she gazed into Kota's pitiless eyes. "He enlisted my help."

"You're lying. I can feel it." Kota sneered and relented his pacing, his Aura now gauging her own. "It wasn't Zinten who enlisted you."

"What difference does it make?", She retorted cleverly. "One way or another, Aaron will perish. In fact, he's already fallen into another trap – an inconvenience you should take responsibility for."

At that moment, he realized how blind he had been: he had dispatched Aaron to the peninsula to protect the locals. The poor boy truly had fallen into a trap. Someone within the Cardinal Empire must have unearthed the connection between Aaron's father and the Azure Tribe, taken advantage of the discovery, and exploited it to intercept Aaron himself. To Kota's knowledge, however, Zinten didn't seem to be a likely candidate, given that the fire-fed captain knew only so little about Aaron's family.

Alessirc drew closer to Kota, hissing deviously, "Can you feel it, Master Kota? Can you feel the fear eating away at your soul?"

The silence between them was so thick Kota might have been able to cut it with a sword, if he had been one to use swords. It was a few more awkward heartbeats before he decided that Alessirc simply wasn't going to say anything more. "What do you gain from all of this?"

She waved a tipsy hand at him and hushedly replied, "Everything that you don't."

Again, his voice failed him and he closed his eyes for a moment, refocusing. From Alessirc's shadow, he watched the door, knowing matters would turn violent if he didn't back down now. While his forces would surely overpower her kingdom, there was no changing the fact that more Aura Wielders were falling to the influence of the Kaisers.

Her decorous facade had indeed fallen, revealing the Aura of a corrupt duplicate – a duplicate of Zinten. She wanted nothing more than to indulge the war for her own personal gain, which was to infect Lunan with a level of fear that only the Cardinal Empire accommodated. The influence of the Kaisers was spreading fast...

Slowly, Kota shifted away from her menacing presence, and quietly fled the throne room the first chance he got. There was no handling something like this, not even through sheer force. He'd be playing into his own emotions if he were to mimic Zinten's misgiving of punishing without inference. Zinten was the problem, not Alessirc.

…...

Lucario wandered into the royal garden to check in with Lady Rin. He found her sitting among the flowers in lush seclusion, her Aura shimmering sprightly for his detection, but her emotions somewhat debarred from the usual. He took it upon himself to address her evident state of unrest.

But in a heartbeat, she was the first to speak, "How long do you suppose this war will last, Lucario?" Rin wasn't looking up, didn't see Lucario's shoulders drop, and his eyes close painfully at the question.

"I couldn't say, your highness.", Lucario said quietly, looking at the ground and studying his feet absently.

The pause was a little more telling than she would have liked. She figured Lucario was withholding doubts of his own, secreting them from her out of respect. Regardless, it didn't change the fact that Aaron would not be returning to the palace as soon as she would have liked. This senseless war had torn him from her reach.

He paused, gaining bravery in the moment to follow up with his real question. As if reading Rin's emotions, Lucario nervously stammered, "I... suspect you're eager to reunite with Sir Aaron?"

But instead of rising to the bait before her, a wry smile twisted her lips, and those winter blue eyes of her's met Lucario's. "Oh, but of course!", Her tone became finicky, though in a stately manner. "He is the Guardian of my kingdom, after all." Then, her gaze dropped from his all at once. "I just hope that... wherever he may be... he's safe."

The Pokémon considered for a time, and then he shook his head. "He'll brave through the storm with flying colors, I'm sure."

"You're right." Rin grinned, sitting up to look at Lucario, and faithfully reasoned, "Even for a diplomat, Aaron is quite the survivalist." Feeling reassured, she laughed to herself, the wind picking up her hair, rippling it out behind her.

…...

The moon was shining high over the Lunan peninsula. High and full.

After a brief patrol, Aaron and Togar circled the headland and made their way to a weathered old dock on the far end of the village, looking out to the distant island that sat under the gleaming starlight. Oasis Island.

The Oasis Island was known to many as the sacred enclave lying just off the south-western tip of the peninsula, bearing tropical fruit and flourishing vegetation. It was also home to the sacred Conch Temple – the worship grounds of the legendary Ocean Master, whom was considered a god by the villagers of the Azure Tribe.

With a knowing glint in his eyes, Togar looked to Aaron and inquired, "You wish to speak with the chieftess?"

Aaron merely nodded, not that his impulsions weren't already obvious. If the peninsula was to be preserved from the war, he had persuade Beryl to form a pact with the Crimson Tribe. Time was running short. The Cardinal Empire was drawing nearer, he could just feel it in his bones.

Togar lifted a finger to the temple's island and enlightened, "Today's incident has left her troubled, so she has gone to the Conch Temple to seek repose." He then gave Aaron a grave stare. "It'd be unwise to disturb her."

"I'm running out of time.", Aaron spoke quietly, his voice edged with a tinge of alarm. "I can't wait around."

He watched the determined knight move towards the edge of the plank, and interceded, "Only the chieftess and her advisers are permitted to step foot on Oasis Island!"

Aaron turned his head and furrowed a brow. "Why is that?"

"No one in our village has ever crossed these waters without an escort.", The warrior warned, though it was for Aaron's own good. "It is the only way to ensure that our temple remains untouched by the unworthy!"

Aaron sweatdropped, but he shook his head and looked out over the island, starting to walk again. "I am worthy. I can prove it."

"Then swim to the island, if you dare.", Cautioned Togar, his finger wagging. "But be warned: these are guarded waters."

Tossing his hat aside, Aaron pulled apart the laces of his leggings, unbuckled his belt, and shed his tunic, leaving a final thin layer of short-legged drawers attached. He sat on the ledge of the dock, and for an instant, the rushing water filled his vision, and he watched the moonlight glitter on the sea.

"The tides are fine.", He assured Togar as he proceeded to wrestle the last boot off his foot. "It won't be much of a challenge."

Sighing to himself, Togar glanced up at the moon, which hung gracefully in the blackened sky, and then back to the placid sea. "What lurks beneath is the challenge, especially at this hour of night."

"But this is urgent.", Retorted Aaron, opting his legs over the edge of the dock and slipping off into the icy water. "I'll take my chances!" And with that, he speared out to sea, hoping he would just float to shore like a piece of drift wood, yet ignorant to the hungry predators that dwelled beneath the darkened waters. He moved his arms a little and found that with the tilt of the body, and the sweeping of his arms through the water, he could swim with ease.

"Take no chances!", Togar's voice called out to him one last time! "Take grave caution in what you are doing, Aura Guardian!"

The warning fell faint as Aaron pressed on. The only sound now was the break of the water as his arms cut through. He was pushing himself toward the island now, almost fighting the tides as he battled his way forward. He held his arms out from his sides as he treaded the water, finding that its temperature was slowly increasing as he swam further out.

Meanwhile, Togar watched from the safety of the docks as the Aura Guardian cut through water in smooth strokes, keeping silent to himself until he observed a dark, bluish dorsal fin gracefully slice through the surface behind Aaron, before sliding back underwater. He had screamed, "Tiburon!" It was was his native tongue for shark.

Aaron ceased his strokes and spun in the water, having sensed Togar's unrest from afar. Then, he felt movement beneath him – dangerous lifeforms circling him from below the current. Perhaps this was the danger Togar had warned him of.

Then there was a sharp pain in his leg, as though the inside of his leg had been ripped apart. He looked down to see a large Sharpedo with a death grip on the inside of his limb. Thinking quickly, he bent his body and hit it as hard as he could in the eye, making the shark release its grip on his gashing appendage.

Suddenly, two more large dorsal fins slipped up from the depths of the ocean, for the predators had now congregated into a bloodthirsty pack!

Aaron's piercing cries barely escaped his throat before he disappeared into murky, thrashing water which quickly bubbled crimson! He was dragged beneath the surface in a jointed effort, but with a vigorous kick to the snout, he lunged away, once again free to make a move against the other circling Sharpedo!

The leader of the pack pistoned towards him again, driven dangerously avid by the rich and luscious scent of Aaron's blood!

Tracing the Sharpedo's movements, Aaron dove deeper into the ocean. He turned his head to see the body of the sea monster.

The creature's head was now positioned toward him with its white teeth gleaming in the low light of the ocean water! The monster thrust forward with its jaws agape.

Aaron slipped under the jaws just before he drove the cusp of his scepter into the jaw muscle of the monster. The roar of the creature echoed below and above the ocean waves. The water filled with blood as Aaron's crystal blade cut through a major artery in the head of the beast!

The creature dove toward the seafloor to recover, leaving Aaron surrounded by two more flesh-hungry Sharpedo!

Needing to catch his breath, Aaron speared upward and surfaced among the rolling waves of the sea above, gasping for sweet air!

After filling his lungs, he dove under the surface again and looked at the two sharks that now pierced in his direction like two missiles!

The nearest Sharpedo opened its jaws, ready to strike!

But Aaron fired an Aura Sphere straight into its snout, sending the monster spiraling to the depths where it belonged. He watched as blood flowed freely from its wound, tinting the sea red as it plummeted from sight.

One Sharpedo remained. Flashing its pearly whites, the monster circled Aaron repeatedly, then charged at him head-on!

Instead of trying to out-swim the last predator, Aaron spun and grabbed the dorsal fin. He mounted the beast as if he were riding his Pidgeot, and held on tight with fierce grip! He felt its scales cutting through his skin, but he reacted off instinct and kicked the right gill of the sea master.

He slid and only held onto the fin as he was in a laying position on the shark's backside. It took off from under him, but he held firmly onto the fin as he steered the beast to the surface and onward towards the shore of Oasis Island!

It wasn't long, however, before he detected more predators converging at the trail of his blood. When he was close enough to the shore of the island, he kicked off from the Pokémon's back and swam for dear life! With each stroke, he pushed himself harder, his strokes became sloppier, and his kicks weaker, but still he pushed on!

He listened to the waves pull in and out beneath him, then grow silent as he lost his rhythm and flailed against the water, a deep gasping breath cutting the night as he choked and sputtered before he resumed his steady reach and pull, kick, kick, kick!

With his challenge completed, he lunged out from the water collapsed onto the beach, his lungs aching as he lay there like Slugma. His blood spilled onto the sand, but he felt the wounds begin to mend as his Aura flourished, cleansing his body of pain and convulsion.

A soothing calm soon swept over him... and he pushed himself up, sitting back on his hands as the sand seeped through his fingers. He drew a tremulous hand across his mouth, wiping away the fine mist of sweat that had formed over his upper lip. His skin felt clammy to the touch and he fought down a roiling wave of nausea. He remained seated upon the ground, afraid to move lest the awful pain in his leg return, but after several minutes had passed without any recurrence, he chanced moving his limb and found that he was indeed unharmed and whole once more. The Aura had done its job.

He scrambled to his feet and jogged deeper into the island. Tall tropical trees towered above him, their palms blocking out most of the sky. Because of that, the place was shaded, but the moonlight that filtered down through the trees shimmered in golden spots on the grass, the rays of light casting an almost magical glow in some places. In fact, the very air seemed to be sprinkled with glitter. He stared into the forest, eyes heavy, the cold nipping at his bare arms and face.

As the evening wind ripped through his spiky, jet-black hair, Aaron gazed upward at the darkening skies and silently prayed to the Legendaries that he was not too late, although deep within his heart, a nagging, ugly fear raised its loathsome head and filled his mind with doubt and terror.

He found his way to an onliest river and stared across the swiftly moving waters. The moon was high in the skies and shed a soft, blue light upon the waters and the surrounding landscape, giving the entire area a cool, soothing luminescence.

The channel seemed to travel to the island's center, so he made his way down to the water's edge and easily slipped into the cold river. The water flow was swift and strong, and he had to concentrate all his strength and energy upon battling the current. The swim took him almost a quarter of an hour of arduous concentration, but he was eventually swept into a jungle clearing – the channel of water had stretched into the Conch Temple itself, which sat on a rather large watering hole.

This clearing, with its bone-white temple the shape of a conch, was the holiest place he'd ever seen. The architecture was mystifying. Ornate swirls and patterns were carved into the temple's exterior walls. Large jewels were embedded in the path way, lush plant life covered where ever there wasn't path way. Yet it was all neatly taken care of and wasn't over flowing onto the path.

The current swept him into the tunnel with startling speed. Glowworms glimmered overhead, like stars set out to guide him. Calm settled over him for the first time in what seemed like an age. The rush of the water boomed off the tunnel walls. It was cold enough to numb his hands and feet almost at once, but he did not care. The river was powerful enough to take him where he wanted to go without letting it destroy him. He had to move through it to do what he needed, but not let it wash him away.

When he sensed Beryl's Aura in range, he leapt out from the water and climbed up onto a shelf of rock that hung sturdily on the temple walls. He clambered the ridge with piddling steps until he was in reach of a second passageway a few feet above him – this one accessible by foot.

Aaron stood on his toes and reached for the ledge of the passageway, pulling himself up with all his strength. He rose to his feet and entered the dark corridor, noting the multiple carvings of Water Pokémon engraved the stone walls as he progressed forward, his pattering footsteps echoing in the dark. His Aura felt awake and aware, conscientious of the holy energy exuding from the temple.

The murky passageway led him to the core chamber of the sacred complex. Surrounded on all sides by columns and various flora, it housed an oasis in the middle on a raised platform. There were various statues and carvings on the wall in the same style as the temple walls. The silence, save for the water's gurgling chatter, helped exude some sort of spiritual aura about the place. Aaron surmised that it was an area of worship.

Drifting peaceably on the far end of the numinous fountain was Chieftess Beryl herself. She floated on her back, weightless, arms extended, hands open toward the sky as if giving thanks. Her body glistened in the moonlight that peaked through a crevice above, and the droplets of water in her hair made it sparkle like stars. She was a vision of beauty.

The oasis's water quickly cooled his parched throat as he dove right in, swam to the middle of pond, and settled himself against a large rock. He felt the smallest ripples of the pond lap against his chest and arms, as though dousing him. He wanted to be rid of the accursed sand that filled his shorts and caked his skin.

With his his back pressed against the rock, he inhaled the pure serenity. His eyes glazed over the oasis, observing the life it cherished and sustained.

The pond was filled with Water Pokémon of all species. Most of them fled near the bank close to him, but two of them made an amazing ruckus on the other end. It was a playful battle between two water-types. The specific movements of each attack were a mystery to him, but the surface of the water sure presented a spectacle. Living far from the sea his whole life, he'd never seen the effects of underwater territorial fights, but those were always over quickly, and he imagined that they never achieved the scale of a real battle.

Beryl fluttered beside him, smiling in awe of the beauty around them and the magical properties of the oasis. The world drifted around her in a haze of murky gray and black, monotonous in form and with an oppressive air. As she drifted, formless and blending perfectly into this sacred pool, where time held no meaning, she uttered, "Do you know why we look to water as the source of all life?"

Aaron's expression was relaxed, an intuitive smile brightening on his face. "It exists as a symbol of peace, at every turn."

She leaned forward to face him, "Water is more than abundant—it flows from springs, melts off the mountains, runs in rivers and streams and creeks and underground lakes."

As he listened, his eyes met hers, and once again he was held to her gaze by the startling azure blue of her irises. "You see water as creation.", He asserted in whisper.

"Water is a life-giving force; the energy gathered from water is pure, and good. It is free from any imperfections, sacred enough to birth life as we know it." She spun upright, treading closer to him, her voice going austere. "But it can be a powerful and dangerous force in the right circumstances. Lives can be taken, just as water can be tainted..."

Knowing just whom she was alluding to, Aaron's heart twisted in searing agony, and then he felt his Aura swell and crest. If she kept this inflexible attitude, there would be no getting through to her, nor his uncle.

As she floated in the liquid emptiness, she felt no fear, for if anything were to happen. "Water is my blood.", She sighed blissfully. "Peace is my soul."

His shoulders sagged into the water, a streak of moonlight hitting his chest, and he regarded the chieftess with a spiritless glare. "And my uncle and his people?"

She felt her pulse quicken in fury, and at least partly with a little fear. "They have lost their way.", She sputtered in disdain, though still upholding her mannerly speaking voice. "There's little I can do for them.", She said, her brows furrowing together. "There's little YOU can do for them."

He shifted slightly in the water, "Then you know why I've come."

She smiled gingerly and nodded. "Duh!"

"Your honor, by no means do I condone the actions of the Dark Ones.", He atoned. "But you must realize that there aren't enough of you to protect the peninsula from the Cardinal Empire. You need reinforcements. You need the Crimson Tribe!"

"Their people would never assist us." She gave voice to the terrifying thought, "Destroy us, maybe... but never help us. They're like... total sadists! All of them!"

"My uncle will come to see the Imperials as a much larger threat.", Aaron replied as he looked squarely to her. "Won't you feel the same?"

Beryl blinked, the words ringing true within her awareness. And she held no doubt that the Ocean Master would concur with his rationale belief, even if Aaron was an outsider. It made her all the more timorous to draw a conclusion.

At last, Aaron willed himself to volunteer, "What if I were to go to Mount Cinnabar and persuade Chief Pyro to join the effort?"

Beryl frowned; he was more persistent than she had accounted for. And there was silence for a long moment as she looked to Aaron, very carefully concealing any alarm that she might have had. "Well... if by some miracle, he were willing to cooperate... then I guess the two of us could arrange a... temporary truce."

"Then I have your permission to go and meet with my uncle?"

"Do what you want." She looked to him for a moment, and ever so slowly, her lips quirked. "But don't get your hopes up. Pyro certainly isn't the most... lenient man around."

Aaron nodded, though more to himself than to Beryl, and straightened. He looked to the beautiful chieftess, seeing the understanding in the other's eyes, and offering a faint smile of his own. "I know what it's like – the feeling of betrayal. You have every right to distrust the Crimson Tribe."

"Just like you have every right to distrust the Cardinal Empire?", Beryl purred, a deep velvet voice echoing throughout the sanctuary. "They tore away from you, right? Hoping to overthrow you for their own corrupt ends." Smiling to herself, she sighed, "I suppose we're kindred spirits, in a way."

His eyebrows quirked at her, and he wondered for a moment, and finally shook his head in dismay at himself. "That's not true.", He rebutted, refusing to accept any mutual fate between Zinten and Pyro. "The Crimson Tribe will come to their senses, I know it!"

Frowning distraughtly, she whispered, "Did the Imperials come to THEIR senses?"

The air was charged, an electric sense of danger rising furiously into Aaron's awareness. Panic rose, and he furiously fought it down, knowing that panic would only feed him. Instead, he glared hotly back at her, not wishing to indulge this discussion any further. It would only bring torment to his hopeful heart.

"These are dark times." The look on her face did nothing to allay his concerns. "History always repeats itself, in some way or another."

"I…" He began, but found that memory wasn't inclined to cooperate, and he sighed in defeat. "I can't guarantee that I'll be able to redeem my uncle... but I can certainly try, and that in itself is a guarantee."

…...

That same night, after pulling his troops out of Sunset Kingdom, Kota rode his Dodrio until he came to a deep valley, surrounding by high rocks.

Up ahead, Master Kiara waited for him, having already rode into the night long before Kota had finished his mission. Jogging to his side, she looked up to him with weary eyes, immediately asking, "Did Alessirc confess to her crimes?"

He gave no response. He found himself in a complete and total loss. His eyes merely darted ahead.

Kiara lifted her chin, looking up to Kota. He appeared so disconcerted; while his eyes were still that winter blue shot through with deeper indigo, his pupils were elongated. His lips were parted slightly, his teeth slightly pointed. She wanted to ask him if it was still him, but how could she give that any voice? Instead, she reached up and touched her fingers to his arm, looking at him with a curious gaze.

"Kiara…" His voice had changed, rippled with urgency. "The princess attempted to murder Aaron, just as I first suspected."

"Then shouldn't we detain her?, Inquired Kiara in a softly velvet voice. "We should at least bear notice of her actions her to the Brethren Court-"

But Kota merely shook his head, as if brushing off the notion. "It's of no use, Master Kiara." A sad but restrained smile touched his lips. "I should have foreseen this, but it's happened all too quickly..."

Kiara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Within the space of several heartbeats, she endeavored to piece together every word he uttered, but to no avail.

He could feel her tense beside him, and continued to speak quietly. "The Cardinal Empire is acquiring more and more allies, many of which we are obvious to. That is why we must focus on vanquishing the source of this catastrophe before a similar act of treason befalls our own kingdom..."

…...

Just as Aaron expected, the next day's trek started off with an oppressive balmy heat, drifting on the air like a fizzling reprieve. But since Pidgeot had yet to return from aerial recon, he had to climb his way to the Crimson Village alone, and brave the pressing temperatures on foot.

The hike up Mt. Cinnabar was arduous, and Aaron felt sweat pouring down his brow. The sunlight reflected off his messy black hair, and the humidity settled heavily in his lungs. He could feel his heart in his chest, the beat thrumming in his ears. It was the excitement, the wait, and the apprehension – all in a mixed assortment.

He was admittedly nervous to cross the Crimson Tribe. He feared that his uncle was no longer the saintly man his father had jotted about in his writings, which was made true by the disturbing reports of the Azure Tribe, as well as the brutal attack on the shoreline. But barbarian or not, Pyro would have to take action against the invading armies of the Cardinal Empire, and Aaron was confident that a negotiable truce could be forged between the shamans and the alchemists.

His reverie was broken by a subtle change in the air around him. The strong smell of debris filled his senses. Several lifeforms glimmered to his detection. His eyes raked ahead, and his destination soon unfolded before him. He stopped in his tracks observantly.

Surrounded by cliffs on three sides, Cinnabar Village was raised, elevated on smooth but protective walls of stone. Settled in the center was a large field of fire-grass, skirted on one side by a cliff and a forest on the other. The land slanted, fading from field to dunes. On the southern most edge was a plain teeming with life; he could see Growlithe and other small Pokémon hiding in the tall grasses.

The most significant feature on the island was near the eastern edge. A large volcano lay dormant, no smoke drifting out of the crater. It seemed perfect, but if he knew anything, nothing was perfect. He winged on past and strolled into the village, inhaling a conscious breath as his eyes glazed over the settlement.

Aaron surmised that because of its hidden location in the mountains, Cinnabar Village had been untouched by Lunan jurisdiction, similar to how the Azure Tribe anonymously inhabited the shores. And according to Togar, the volcanic activity in the region produced rich soil used by the villagers for farming, which explained how the people had managed to thrive through years of isolation.

But upon entering the village himself and ingesting the atmosphere in person, Aaron found a much less friendlier environment, as he was met with a series of untrusting glares from the gathered villagers, all of whom stopped in their bearings to get a clear look and regard him with shared contempt.

Choosing to ignore the scurvy looks of those huddled around him, Aaron merely pressed on in his forward momentum, stepping deeper into the village and feigning interest in the stone-built houses he acknowledged in passing, hoping it would draw off the unwelcoming vibe he was receiving. No such luck, however.

It wasn't long before Chief Pyro's advisers approached him, their status as such evidenced by their rouge apparel. Unlike the typical natives who dressed in scarcity because of the intense heat, the village officials wore the finest robes money could send for, and Aaron singled them out for this reason, just as they had singled him out for his own quaint attire.

"Trespasser!", The foremost accused, his eyes burning fiercely as he levered a finger to the Aura Guardian! "The Azure Tribe sent you, didn't they! To even the score!"

Ignoring the question, Aaron glanced past the tribal officials, swallowing a lump in his throat as a string of tattooed warriors egressed from the crowd to detain him. Conscious of the pointed spears held to his position, he dropped his scepter to the soil and hoisted his hands over his head in defeat. "Take me to Chief Pyro.", He kindly requested.

"Silence!", The village dignitary bellowed, glancing over his shoulder and waving a permissive hand to the warriors lined up behind him. "Restrain him!"

…...

Aaron kept quiet as he was callously trawled up the mountain, his wrists bound securely behind him in a tight length of rope. The earth was thin beneath his feet, for the ground had derived from years of erosion from igneous rock. It was a deep and porous soil, reddish brown in color.

Aaron's eyes traveled up the mountain, and he spotted a stark but chastened surface not far ahead, with a structure embedded into the slant – a stone monastery, by the looks of it. Already, it was bleeding a sanctual energy into his awareness, and his Aura suddenly felt as susceptible as it had been when he first stepped foot on Oasis Island.

There was a quiet calm as he was brought into the sacrosanct structure, like a deathly lull just before a storm. Once inside, he found that the the chapel, dark as the nether world itself, was lighted only by the ruby red torches that glinted off the walls. Its glow shadowed the faces of thousands of worshipers praying on their knees to the Volcano Master, its whereabouts and existence known only to the worshipers who lay in prayers.

Glancing around a second time, however, the spectacle didn't really surprise Aaron. Since the village lived under the constant threat of volcanic eruption and certain destruction, it was plausible that they'd do everything in their power to keep the Volcano Master appeased.

The doors parted to the chapel's main chamber, allowing Aaron and his escorts to enter, and then closed shut. The room was delectably cool, a welcome respite during the noontime blast of furnaced air.

The room bathed in a lustrous crimson of a clear summer's sunset, its walls resounded in a red magic that swam in steady currents. A fairly long walkway draped in red carpet led down to the end of the room, where located a throne reaching heights greater than the chamber door.

Seated atop the high chair was Chief Pyro himself – a rather short man with a round face. His ratty black hair fell around his dark skin, a gleaming badge pinned to his button down robe, denoting his rank as the village chief.

While a pair of spellbound Golduck fanned him with palm leaves on either side of his throne, he perched regally, a monarch _comfortable in his seat_, and fixed his face into that of the twinkling, dotty old man when he spotted Aaron, failing to recognize him. **"**Who is this you present to me?", He demanded of the guards in a soft but preponderate voice.

The chief's advisor stepped forward, regarding Aaron with a sneer as he answered, "An outsider that wandered onto our land." He then approached Pyro's throne, raising Aaron's crystal scepter in an abject gesture. "He was armed only with this."

The weapon struck a familiar chord with the Crimson Chief, causing him to raise a brow to Aaron. "An Aura Guardian, eh?" Gesturing a beckoning arm to the young man's captors, he ordered rigidly, "Bring him forth."

Aaron was then shoved before Pyro's throne, affixed in a bowing position. But he glanced up at his uncle, this time pleadingly. "Uncle Pyro, it's me!", He exclaimed, slowly rising back to his feet, recognizing the Aura of his bloodlines! "The son of your brother, Kazuhiro! Don't you remember?"

Upon hearing the name of his late brother, a look of astonishment contorted Pyro's features, and he stiffened in his throne as his rattled gaze once again fell upon the knight in blue. "Aaron?", He gasped in disbelief, trying to make sense of this development. "W-what in blazes are you doing out here!"

Aaron gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Would you care for the short version?"

"Unbind him!, Pyro instructed his guards,

The befuddled advisor objected, "But he's an enemy!"

"He's my nephew!", Pyro corrected in a harsh acquittal, hurling the room into a stunned silence. "Untie him and leave us in peace."

After a moment's hesitation, the guards heeded their chief's orders and untied the ropes binding Aaron's wrists.

The chamber then emptied, leaving only Aaron and his uncle in the midst of this dénouement.

Aaron stood at attention when Pyro leapt down from his throne and stood at full height, which still wasn't much. In fact, the chief was a total contrast to Beryl in stature, though this little observation didn't quite soften the situation to any sort of amusement. Besides, Pyro's size was one of the many physical features recorded in his father's journals, so it wasn't exactly a jarring first impression.

However, there was an unmistakable defection flowing through his Aura, and Aaron immediately picked up on it. It was all the more proof that Pyro truly had lost his way. It made this encounter all the more tragic, given that Aaron hadn't seen his uncle since he was newborn, so there was no possible way to remember the man in his former glory. All he had known was that Pyro was present when he first came into the world.

There was a short pause before Pyro spoke, flashing a mischievous grin. "So tell me, my nephew. Are you the one rumored to have subdued my scavengers?"

Aaron shook his head. "They attempted to cast their sorcery on an innocent Pokémon.", He explained, his voice heavy. "Afterward, they nearly destroyed our village."

"'OUR village?'", Pyro mocked, eying Aaron ever so suspiciously. "So, you've chosen to align yourself with Beryl's people, have you?"

"It's not like that!", Refuted the other.

"Then why are you here, nephew? To mock me? To accuse me of treason?"

"To protect this land from war!", Aaron roared, tiring of having to say the same thing over and over.

At that outburst, Pyro gave Aaron a baleful expression. "Has something happened?"

"The Brethren Kingdoms have been divided by conflict..." His voice didn't so much break as simply fade out, and he swallowed, steadying his thoughts, and continued, "As we speak, the armies of the Cardinal Kingdom are marching this way to claim the peninsula as their own."

Pyro looked at him carefully, trying to catch his eyes under his sweat-glossed hair. "Who else knows about this?"

"I've already warned the Azure Tribe.", The knight replied, his eyes now cast to the floor. "Chieftess Beryl is willing to reach a compromise"

Pyro swiveled and grunted at the notion. "Out of the question."

Aaron sighed, closing his eyes and pinching at the bridge of his nose. Somehow he knew his uncle would react this way, but there was no hiding his frustration. He at least wished Pyro would be more pragmatic in his refusal, like Chieftess Beryl initially had.

"Aaron... I'm sorry... but this grudge between our villages is beyond your control.", Pyro broke the knight's daze, heat in his voice. "You should not have come. You should leave now and focus your attention where it's needed most!"

"And leave your people to suffer under Zinten's tyranny?", Aaron retorted quietly, a tense note in his own voice.

Pyro turned to look at the Guardian, eying him for a moment and proclaiming with pride, "We are a powerful caste, my nephew. We can manage whatever trouble may come our way."

Uncaring towards the older man's overly presumptuous demeanor, Aaron fleetly protested, "They feed on fire, uncle! This volcano is their turf by nature. You won't stand a chance, not unless you band together with the shamans and protect what you rightfully share with them."

"I DO want to protect this land!" Straightening up again, Pyro gathered to himself his tattered dignity, and began to circle Aaron with incriminating eyes. "That is why the Pokémon of the ocean must bend to our wishes, so we may use them to maintain order!"

Aaron shook his head in disapproval. "Not against their will."

"Pokémon are inferior to we humans!", Growled Pyro! "Their will is insignificant." He flashed his patent delighted evil smile at Aaron, leering in his direction.

The young Aura Guardian was rapidly losing patience with the entire situation, and was quite ready to simply go home and be done with it. But abiding by his vows to the Order, he pushed down those negative thoughts, and gave the wicked chief a hard stare. "That's not true, uncle.", He quietly protested. "You've abused your inborn abilities."

"You remind me of your father.", The shorter man impatiently grumbled, turning his back to his nephew. "You're too narrow-minded to appreciate perspective."

At the mention of his father, Aaron's eyes went wide open, a sincerely concerned look within them as he honed in on his uncle. "This isn't a matter of perspective, it's a matter of principle. If I didn't stand by my principles, I wouldn't be fighting this war, nor would I be standing here before you at this very moment, trying to convince you to help me!"

Spinning on his heel, Pyro shoddily bellowed, "You can't possibly expect me to abandon my ambitions, the plans I have in store for this land!"

Again, Aaron shook his head, leaving his uncle with a simple reminder. "This land will belong solely to the Cardinals unless you decide to act now, because by this time tomorrow, neither tribe will control anything."

Dwelling on this, the dark lord paused. He couldn't answer, couldn't gather his thoughts enough to form a coherent response. True enough, he feared losing his land over losing his integrity, so why was this proposed pact so hard to come to terms with? Had his newfound abilities coerced him to be this stubborn?

"Chieftess Beryl has called for a tribal meeting this afternoon to prepare for the attack.", Aaron said as he turned towards the chamber exit. "Should you have a change of heart, you're more than welcome to join us."

…...

There she stood, staring at the crystal clear river from the castle balcony, as she had done every morning, just when the sun would begin to peak above the horizon. Some days she would lean against the cold railing and think about what was to come in life. Other days she would just escape the call of the world. Just leave behind the calls of duty and pressures of the kingdom. But today... only Aaron came to mind.

Evidently, while he had been away at war, her kingdom remained untouched by Zinten's destructive influence. It reminded her that Aaron was still out there, fighting for peace. Fighting for his kingdom. Fighting for her. And for the oddest reason, she wished she were fighting beside him, just so she could be with him.. She wished nothing but to gaze upon his handsome face, to hear his gentle voice.

Rin leaned against the rail, letting the wind breathe against her face. She looked out from her castle balcony and felt loneliness throb in her chest. Her wistful eyes stared intently at the rising sun, as her expression was unreadable.

"Lady Rin?"

The call of her name made her pivot, and she let her tender gazed fall upon Aaron's faithful student. "Tell me, Lucario...", She cordially whispered. "Does Aaron feel emotions as powerfully as I think he does?"

Lucario twitched slightly, but after a moment, he found his voice. "Your highness, I... I don't know what to say."

"You're his student.", She pressed. "You haven't felt anything astray about him?"

His eyes slipped from her all at once as he pondered on what to say next. This whole discussion was highly inappropriate, and he had no interest in sharing Aaron's private thoughts, especially not with her. After all, he had come to wish the queen a good morning, not blether behind his Master's back.

However, the queen's eyes glistered with poetic desperation, and he could sense in that moment just how envious she was to know how Aaron truly felt about her. He himself knew the answer. He had tapped into his Master's Aura on countless occasions, managing to trace his emotions at the most susceptible timing. The results were almost always the same.

His silence made her look to him sad but gentle eyes. She saw the cold shock of how her question had managed to tear through him and seize his heart with unforgiving hands and tighten like a vise. It stunned her, for she hadn't expected him to react quite so… human. "I-I apologize.", She stammered, feeling as guilty as ever. "I should not have said anything. It was inappropriate of me to-"

When he had gathered his wits enough to breathe, much less think, the Pokémon muttered at random from his telepathic channel, "H-He has feelings for you."

At this revelation, she stiffened, blushing profoundly. The confession which he had spoken aloud had brought her at full attention, and she leveled decisively with Lucario's gaze. "Is... is this true?", She murmured, her words nearly lost to the wind.

Nodding, he spoke slowly, so the effect of his words would sink in. "When he's with you, his entire self is at ease. His Aura is at its most content. Its most certain. I don't understand it... but he is balanced through his feelings for you."

She stood there looking at him, her sapphire eyes brilliant as she pondered to the hopeful smile written on her face. A breeze picked at her hair, tugged at her sleeves, giving her the illusion of motion while she was standing still.

Wanting to leave her to her musings, Lucario whirled and started towards the door. "I should be going."

Noticing his abrupt leave, Rin reached an arm towards him, calling out in concerned protest, "Lucario, please wait!"

Her words brought the Pokémon to a halt, and his shoulders fell.

She shook her head, hair flying as she kept speaking. "Do you... not approve of this?"

He looked at her, floored, unable to comprehend what she was asking of him.

"Aura Guardians are forbidden to form attachments.", She reminded solemnly. "I don't wish to upset you, nor does Aaron, I'm sure."

He was struck by the clarity with which she spoke, the words open and honest and, for once, he didn't argue. Looking her square in the eye, a slight grin tugged at his lips. "Do you love Aaron, your highness?"

Remembering back to when she and Aaron first met as children, Rin practically swooned, a graceful smirk touching her lips as he tilted her head back and gingerly whispered, "I've always loved him, ever since the day our eyes first met."

Lucario's eyebrow quirked slightly at her admission, and then his faint smile turned wry at her query. "Then I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him.", He confided in a soft but pensive tone, knowing that he was in no position to impose on something he could not fathom. "If you are his strength... then I will not interfere."

Rin nodded sagely. "Then I have your blessing to confess my feelings to him when he returns home from war?"

Flicking the queen a credulous look, he gave a silent nod before turning away and vanishing inside the castle.

Content, Lady Rin looked back to the horizon, a sense of love and fulfillment taking the place of her addled reflections. _"Aaron... come home soon..." _

…...

That early afternoon, the members of the Azure Tribe and the Crimson Tribe called for a meeting, both groups converging at the shoreline under Aaron's inspection. The coast, while under Beryl's control, served as an effectively dramatic location for the parley, and Aaron held out hope that an agreement could be made swiftly between the tribal leaders.

Beryl, Aaron, Togar, and the warriors of the Azure Tribe stood patiently on the shore as they watched Chief Pyro and his own council of officials approaching from the far distance, each of them shuffling through the sand with little enthusiasm. The sorcerer chief was obviously still irate towards this arrangement.

Aaron, on the other hand, kept calm. The fact that his uncle had reconsidered his proposal was enough to ease his doubts, though only time would how far the pact would go. He knew quite well that these two tribes were mortal enemies, so facilitating a truce would require delicacy, as well as mutual respect for both factions.

A velvet blanket of fog shrouded the beach as Pyro and his advisers meandered in their stroll, the sand damp and clinging to their toes as they leisurely crossed along the shoreline. As they strode toward the Azure group, Pyro glared daggers at Beryl, and his foremost adviser traded looks of the utmost contempt with Togar.

Though maintaining his composure, Aaron swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. _"This could get ugly..." _

Pyro and his people came to an abrupt halt only two meters apart from the opposite tribe. It had been many years since the two tribes had been in neutral contact with each other, so neither leader knew knew what to expect, both of them deathly silent for an extensive period of time.

Finally, Beryl spoke first, in her most authoritative voice. "I'm not in the least bit ecstatic about this, so don't expect any warm regards."

"From you?", Pyro chuckled insultingly. "Highly unlikely, under any circumstances."

"H-How dare you say such a thing!", She huffed, anger built behind every word, the cold anger fueled by the pain of betrayal. "Take it back, I say! Take it back!"

Ignoring her demands, Pyro peeked around her ginormous form, spotting her council in tow. "Your posse still looks as spineless as ever, I see."

"Oh yeah? Well... shut up!", She snapped in reply, unable to think of anything more articulate.

He sneered up at her, "Why don't you crouch down and make me?"

Finally, Aaron stepped between them, raising his voice to the belligerent pair. "Will the two of you give it rest?"

"She started it!", Gnarled Pyro!

"Like, untrue!", Beryl broke character, though too enraged to care! "Totally untrue!"

"You're not helping the situation, your honor!", Aaron quickly cut her down.

Heeding Aaron's interjection, she refused to look at Pyro's eyes, to acknowledge him in a respectful manner. "Well, someone has to measure up to a leader around here!"

Pyro's face split into a grin, with just a smudge of viciousness there. "Measure up? That's an understatement." He then noted Beryl height with disdain. "Speaking of which, how's the weather up there?"

"Just fine!", She said back through gritted teeth. "How's the ugly down there?"

"Enough!" Stabbing his scepter into the sand, Aaron pleaded, "For just one day, can't the two of you at least try and cooperate with each other?"

Beryl turned her head towards Pyro. "That's entirely up to him."

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse!", Pyro briskly retorted.

She regarded the evil alchemist with a sneer and snorted back, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Aaron watched on in disbelief as villagers and Pokémon from the Azure Tribe suddenly scourged the beach to back their chieftess, while the Crimson Tribe stood their ground irately! Angry shouts and curses filled the air, punctuated every now and then by wails of grief!

Finally, belligerent cries broke out amongst the people as the enemy tribes rifted into a violent skirmish, clashing together with no end in sight, threatening to bring each other to their knees!

Leaving the tribes to bicker and brawl, Aaron slipped from the crowd in surrender, his eyes cast to the ground he as wandered hopelessly towards the ocean. He sat near the water in the sand with his knees drawn to his chest, pondering on his failure to unite the shamans and sorcerers. The defenseless peninsula would now surely fall into Zinten's control.

"Pidgeooooot!", A shrill screech filled the air!

At the familiar cry of his Pokémon, Aaron arched his head back, spotting Pidgeot lowering from the sky and descending to his side. "Pidgeot...", He murmured, eying the winged Pokémon with a curious glower. "Have the enemies arrived?"

The Pokémon shook its head, which garnered a bewildered glare from the Aura Guardian.

He cocked his head, rifling through his own thoughts. The enemy should have appeared already. And if they weren't coming by land... then that could only mean...

In that heart-wrenching moment, Aaron picked up a disturbance in the Aura. He lifted his gaze to the sea, slowly rising to his feet. Fog danced over the water, blocking it from view and leaving an ominous feeling. He looked deep into the fog as an outline slowly formed into dozens of ships.

The ensemble of vessels comprised of carracks - ocean-going ships, large enough to be stable in heavy seas, and roomy enough to carry provisions for long voyages. They had high rounded sterns with large aftcastles, forecastles and bowsprits at the stems. Cannons were positioned on each of the decks, along with ready crews of Cardinal Soldiers.

One by one, more ships began to appear on the seascape, varying in size, but all carrying the flag with the Cardinal insignia on it. Aaron paled at the realization: the enemy had outnumbered them, having cleverly charted their way around the landmass to unveil their massive fleet.

The rest of the armada slowly emerged from the dense fog as hundreds of ships made their approach towards the shore!

The blazing roar of sailing fireballs exploded all round Aaron, who ignored their ear piercing sounds as he vaulted over water, concentrating on his heavy breathing as he ran past the debris and the incoming projectiles!

Concentrating his power, he closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, a massive barrier of Aura splaying from his gloved fingertips, providing cover for Beryl's village! Time seemed to slow down, everything else faded into the realm of black and white. His heart pounded with exhilaration. The world around him was a mess of fire and explosions.

...

Up along the shore, the bickering between the two tribes suddenly ceased as the sky rained down with boulders and fireballs from the Cardinal fleet.

Both Beryl and Pyro peered towards the water, stunned to see the iconic Aura Guardian fending of the enemies by his lonesome, shielding the peninsula from harm. "Aaron!", They fretfully shouted together, immediately abandoning their posts and rushing towards the ocean!

As they scurried towards their dear friend, Beryl turned her head to Pyro, giving him a serious look. "So, like, are we on even terms then?"

"For now.", Pyro sputtered back, his eyes focused dead ahead! "But I will not allow my nephew to suffer at the hands of our stubborn pride!"

Keeping at his pace, she nodded her head resolutely. "Agreed."

...

Cardinal Soldiers abandoned their ships, and loud was the crunch of sand and gravel beneath their leaden feet as they shuffled onto the shore with ferocious war-cries, their swords and axes hoisted high in the air as they charged at Aaron, whom was still sheathing the shore in a curtain of Aura!

Another fireball leapt through Aaron's last weakening wave, and he threw himself backward, panting. His lungs burned as he choked on the heat in the air.

Now, the warships he had so bravely held back were closing in on the coast, and a battalion of soldiers crowded around him, several holding swords in their palms that lit hard glints of malice in their sea of amber eyes.

He jutted his chin out at them. If this was how it would end, then he would not show fear, not for these fire-fed devils.

Then, in that instant, Beryl and Pyro appeared at either side of him, lifting him to his feet as their respective warriors charged into battle and clashed with the approaching enemies!

Staggering forward, Aaron looked up, a smile twisting from his lips as set his sights upon the tribal leaders that had come to his aid. He panted, "You... reconsidered?"

They nodded wordlessly, then raced past him to partake in the combat, leaving him baffled but overjoyed. At last, they had seen past their differences to vanquish a common enemy. It was a miracle, to say the least. And it brought warmth to Aaron, knowing that if peace could be established between Pyro and Beryl, then the same could be said for Zinten and the Ministry.

Having temporarily sowed the seeds of strife between the two tribes, Aaron immediately joined the native warriors in their glorious uprising, sending countless Aura Spheres spiraling in every which direction!

While Pyro's warriors took to the bloodshed, shamans and their Pokémon danced about the beach with rhythmic chants, their arms raised to the sky as they summoned clusters upon clusters of storm clouds to drift overhead, causing heavy rain to spill from the sky and onto the battle!

The tides pulled fiercely as the thunderstorm brewed, and a pulse shot through the waters as hundreds of Water Pokémon gathered from the depths – either forcibly summoned by alchemy or a called upon by the shamans – to wage war against the firing warships!

Spear-carrying warriors from either tribe skidded across the rising waves, surfing the ocean on their Sharpedo and Tentacruel, and attacking the vessels with beckoned Hydro Pumps and Ice Beams, as well as various other long-range attacks that managed to pierce through the infrastructures of the Cardinal ships.

Meanwhile, Beryl had set up a lengthy coastal defense, manned by Starmie and Staryu at every beach, all of them firing volleys of Hydro Pumps out to sea like a line of cannons. She kept a distinct calm as she oversaw her line of defense, watching their efforts with sturdy inspection.

In the distance, a sudden downpour alerted defenders of the Azure Village to march to the coastline, many dispatching flying Pokémon for desperate air-drops.

Cardinal Soldiers piloting large flying Pokémon like Skarmory and Charizard tried to descend onto the floating village, but were met with an aerial platoon of Pelipper, who used their large, bulky bodies to slow the descent!

Above the beach, Togar steered Aaron's Pidgeot out to sea to help draw the enemy's attention away from the village, while Chieftess Beryl maintained command of the shore. Risky though it was, he would have to enter the fray, for it was the only way to lift the struggle from the coast.

As Aaron clashed with the restless tide and drove the Cardinal land forces back towards their fleet, he could feel the _ocean waves_ increase in size; _storm clouds rolled_ in with incredible power! He then looked back behind him, spotting Pyro amidst the lapping tides, glaring out to sea. He watched the sorcerer mutter foreign and ancient words beneath his breath as he waved his arms and hands in intricate designs through the air, some of them lighting up while others remained invisible!

Upon this ritual, the waves picked up as a trio of Gyarados emerged from the water, each of them under Pyro's influence. They swam in a circle, forming a powerful water cyclone, and set it against the armada, blighting each ship with ease!

Aaron brought his scepter to his side and simply looked on to massive blows dealt by the oceanic army, comprised of both Beryl's and Pyro's best efforts. And as a gust of wind whipped around his face, he shut his eyes and smiled up at the streaks of lightning flashing above, basking in the sublime feeling of fulfillment that was coursing through him.

At last, the rigorous tide had begun to push back the fleet, coercing the majority of the armada into a full retreat while the remaining ships sunk to the deep depths of the ocean floor, never to see the light of day again.

The _three Gyarados_ reared their heads and roared triumphantly, while several smaller Water Pokémon playfully splashed about in celebration.

The weather suddenly cleared, although it was hard to tell, for so much water and lightning was flying back and forth that few noticed that none of it was falling out of the sky. The winds seemed to calm down, and the rain hit lighter. Sunlight peaked through the clouds, shining down upon Azure Village in a magnificent glow.

While the tides, pushed by the enormous storm, fell back into the ocean, the tribal members from both sides joined together in a victorious screech. The battle had been won. The war had been driven off their turf. And the peninsula was safe... for now.

…...

"Once more, Aaron had eluded me!", Zinten fumed as he stormed into Eldar's quarters, a scroll crumpled in his grasp. "I grow tired of this repetitive venery!"

Unconcerned, Eldar rubbed his bronze beard and smiled. "But we did successfully lure him into into our trap, did we not?", He spoke with his own hands in their usual clasped position, hidden in voluminous grey sleeves. "We're improving in our efforts. Patience is the key. "

"I shan't engage in this mindless banter with you! Not again!", Zinten rasped in a strangled voice, holding a fist towards Eldar. "I will deal with Aaron personally if that is what it takes!"

Lord Eldar nodded gravely, his golden eyes intense. "If you're convinced that is the most efficient way to go about vanquishing him... then proceed."

"It's not as though you've got any brighter ideas!", Snorted the other.

"You want my opinion?" Eldar smiled, waving his hands in an explanatory gesture. "Let the war take its course. I'm quite confident that the opportune moment to deal with Aaron will present itself on its own."

Hearing this, Zinten paled, quirking a brow. "How can you be certain?"

"Because it is inevitable." The malicious king folded his arms into his chest in a manner that reminded Zinten of his charge. "Everything is inevitable, captain."

…...

That day, in the aftermath of the conflict, Aaron trudged through the sands of the peninsular coast, a sense of momentary peace finally settling within him. Wistfully, he looked down from the august incandescence bleeding in the sky to where the sand met the dark blue of the ocean at night, and he saw the waves washing over the course grains.

He gazed blankly at the tides moving in and out of the water, lapping hungrily at his feet. The waves were almost hypnotic, entrancing him to sway his arms back and forth in tune of the ocean. Isolated amid the damp beauty of sand, rock and sea, he became attuned to sounds and smells.

Returning to the village on the water, he found many of the shamans tending to the wounded with their healing powers, while the rest of the settlement was scarce of any Crimson Tribe members. It piqued his suspicion, so he made his way to the dock, where Chieftess Beryl and her daughter surveyed the sea.

She could taste the ocean, the salty breeze blowing past her, the one that carried the voices. And she was wholesome oblivious to Aaron's presence until her infant daughter squealed delightfully and rifted her daze.

Aaron stopped when she spun around to meet his gaze, and he lowered his eyes to the baby girl she cradled in her arms – Princess Aquamarine.

The tribe's infant princess was as beautiful and as happy as her mother. Her glowing red hair was a mark of status amongst the clan, only royalty had it.

"The Ocean Master consents your presence and thanks you for your aid.", Beryl whispered gently, verifying that she had already payed a visit to Oasis Island. "Thank you, Aaron."

"Where is my uncle?", He asked, glancing around curiously. "I thought the two of you made amends?"

She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Aaron, you know as well as I do that the pact was only temporary. Our tribes are too different to embody as one."

He looked away from her intense eyes and sighed dejectedly, "So the rivalry continues..."

She replied indifferently, "This upsets you..."

He nodded his head, explaining, "I had hoped that if the Crimson Tribe could redeem itself, then so could the Cardinal Empire." His throat tightened, but he quietly muttered, "I suppose I was only fooling myself."

Breaking character yet again, she shrugged and sighed, "Yep, I guess so..." With that, she hoisted Aquamarine higher up into her arms, and bid Aaron farewell with a gleaming smile. "Anyway, the best of luck to you, Aaron."

As Beryl made her way back into the village, Aaron looked back to the fading sunset, letting out a deep but concentrated breath.

Togar appeared beside him as soon the chieftess had made her exit, joining the Aura Guardian in his scrutiny of the sea.

They stood by the edge of the plank for a moment, enjoying the peaceful serenity. Aaron then took off his boots, rolled up his leggings and dipped his toes in the water, wanting to feel the ocean one last time before his departure.

Togar squatted down next to him, mumbling, "So what now?"

"I report to the Ministry for my next assignment.", He answered with a despairing smile. "The war rages on, unfortunately."

"I'm sure you'll find a way restore peace to Lunan.", Togar professed, looking into the other man's eyes. "You're a very extraordinary human being, Aura Guardian. Our land would have fallen if it had not been for you." His next words made Aaron shudder, " Kazuhiro would be proud."

The mention of his father had him cringing, but he quickly shook it off. "I just... go where I'm needed.", He admitted in a murmur, before spotting Pidgeot circling overhead. "And right now, I'm needed elsewhere."

Aaron lifted his feet from the water and stood up, wrestling his boots back into place. Then, with his scepter in hand, he leapt off the plank just as Pidgeot swooped past.

Togar looked up to sky, watching carefully as the brave knight and his Pidgeot ascended into the moonlit sky. "Farewell, Aura Guardian."

"Goodbye, Togar.", Aaron bid softly, before zooming off toward Mount Cinnabar. _"Just one more chore to take care of..." _

…...

Inside the the sacred monastery of Mt. Cinnabar, Chief Pyro shifted in his throne, glancing up see Aaron enter his chamber. He quirked a questioning brow. "Aaron?"

"I didn't come here to lecture you.", Aaron assured softly, pausing in front of his uncle's throne.

Pyro nodded, though a look of uncertainly still evident in his features. "I should hope not."

Aaron frowned. "But I do have one question – a question I've had to push to the back of my mind since I first came to the peninsula."

"Out with it.", Pyro replied with a quick bow.

"Uncle...", He began without preamble. Maybe something in his voice clued Pyro into the nature of my musings, for he asked with the hunger that only a boy who had never known his father could display, "How did my father die?"

The baffled chief just inclined his head without speaking, as if still processing the puzzling inquiry. He was truly taken aback by question, even though it was only inevitable.

Aaron opened his mouth to pose another inquiry, but then decided to tell, not ask. "You were at his side when I was born.", He reminded, looking Pyro straight in the eye. "A week later, he disappeared. As did my mother."

Here Pyro paused for a second, lost in an old grief. After a long period of silence, he treaded delicately, yet honestly, "I couldn't tell you, Aaron." He went on to confess, "It is mystery, even to me."

An anguished expression touched Aaron's face. He felt cheated for not having uncovered this truth yet, as though someone were hiding it from him – it wasn't Pyro, he knew that much. But the answers were still out there, calling to him. Taunting him. He could feel it.

"Is it really that important that you know the truth?" Pyro's puzzled tone dragged Aaron out of his ruminations.

The blue knight's face looked more mature and more resolute as he met his uncle's eyes with his own determined ones. "I think I deserve to know.", He stated firmly, then added, "I may not last through the war, so I have a right to."

"The truth is always painful.", Pyro observed dryly, his tone full of sorrow. "Some things are better left... a mystery."

"But-", Aaron protested.

"Aaron.", He softly persisted. "I urge you to let this one go. You have bigger problems."

Nodding to himself, Aaron exhaled, looking up with his eyes, pondering the possibilities. Then he whirled, strolling out of the chamber, each of his steps as fluid and confident as the last. He looked healthy, unaffected, and his pride returned. He wouldn't let this unanswered enigma tear him from reality, especially not during wartime.

And with the peninsula secured from harm's way, a new string of conflicts waited for him just beyond the horizon. That was his focus now – to keep the balance and protect his homeland, even if the Cardinal Empire truly was beyond the bounds of redemption. He still had an oath to uphold, no matter how dire the circumstances.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N:** The Azure and Crimson Tribes belong to MikariStar's _'Loyalty', _with the exception of Togar and the two chiefs.

**Next Chapter: **Five months into the war, Aaron and Pondo discover that Zinten has embarked on quest to the deadlands of Lunan. Under Kota's direction, the two Guardians pursue their sworn enemy into the territory of the Mentha Pulegium, where they come face to face with the native witch clan.**)**


	12. Witches of Aura

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 12: Witches of Aura

The Deadlands w_as a_ dreary region charted on the far reaches of Lunan, rumored to be full of Aura-sensitive witches. It was a broken domain, one ravaged with monstrous, cragged mountains and plummeting canyons, the sky crackling with erratic electric storms within the air's eerie green tinge, the surface filled with carnivores that rivaled the Sharpedo pack of Oasis Island.

Far and wide across the eastern lands of Lunan had a lone horseman rode his Arcanine northbound towards the desolate wastelands, accompanied by a pair of warriors riding alongside him, all of them ironclad in their red armor.

From afar, Aaron silently watched the three horsemen ride into the witch territory, identifying the leader as Zinten. "There he goes.", He sighed, clueless as to their destination. "The question is where..."

Pondo and Lucario approached the cliff ledge on either side of the blue knight, pondering that same question. Like Aaron, the two Guardians had been assigned by Kota to follow the wayward captain and capture him, though Pondo had only been enlisted to help navigate through the unfamiliar area. This had been the mage's home once, back when he was training under the Mentha Pulegium.

Espying Zinten's additional two Kaisers in the distance, Pondo groaned, "Oh wonderful. He's got back-up." He spun on the spot, hunched over in a facade of hopelessness. "Just great..."

"Don't chicken out now, Pondo.", Aaron muttered, then reminded his cowardly friend, "You know this area better than any of us."

Upon hearing this, Pondo paled. "Is that all I am to you people? A navigator?"

"Sure beats live bait.", Aaron lightly chuckled, little to Pondo's amusement.

"Very funny." Rolling his eyes, Pondo knelt near the edge of the overhang, scrunching his face as he spotted Zinten and his bodyguards vanishing into the mountains. "We're in witch territory, so we may already have our work cut out for us. Zinten's an outsider, after all."

Aaron shot Pondo a questioning look. "You don't think the Mentha Pulegium will take to kindly to Zinten's presence?"

Shrugging his brawny shoulders, Pondo leapt off the overhang to the ground below. "Only one way to find out!"

"We'll keep on his trail and see what he's up to.", Aaron reasoned as he watched Pondo jog on ahead to give chase to Zinten. But before he could join him, he noticed an unusually silent Lucario still frozen beside him. "Lucario?"

Waking from his daze, Lucario lifted his head to his Master. "Hmmm?"

The knight quirked a brow. "Are you alright?"

The Pokémon tried his best to keep his voice as leveled as possible. "Err... yes, Master." His answer seemed fairly hollow and his tone held a measure of hesitation that made Aaron wonder all the more.

Sensing discord within his pupil, the human persisted, "You seem... distracted."

Lucario swallowed a lump in his throat, realizing he could no longer secrete his private discussions with Lady Rin. Wanting so desperately to divulge the queen's intentions, he stammered, "M-Master, I feel the need to tell you-"

"Hey, lovebirds!", Pondo shouted up to them from below the craggy suspension. "Are you two coming or not?"

Aaron looked down towards Pondo and gave a brief nod. "Talk about impatience...", He irately mumbled beneath his breath, then proceeded to throw Lucario a quick, stern smile. "Hold that thought until we reach the witch settlement." He then jumped off the overhang, leaving Lucario with a mouthful of unspoken truths.

After a few reflective moments had passed, the Aura Pokémon hurried after the two Guardians, deciding to hold off on his confessions until the time was right. After all, he had spent months apart from his Master, so he knew he could wait just a little bit longer to reveal what he had senselessly blurted to Lady Rin out of confidence.

…...

Bordering dense swamplands was the massive stone fortress of the Mentha Pulegium, a witch clan that ruled unchallenged, gifted with the power to wield dark magic, but disciplined enough by all three Aura Controls to resist the influence of the Kaisers.

Zinten slowed his Arcanine, peering through the trees until finally he came to a stop, yelling at his men to follow through. The shouted orders could be heard echoing through the forest, and a cold trickle of sweat began to work its way down his back. He'd been traveling nearly a full day already. He knew that once he finished his business with the witch coven, it would take another night to get out of the dense swampland.

This wouldn't do. Zinten's duo of fire-fed Kaisers had made their way into the forest already to thoroughly scout the area, leaving Zinten to inspect further behind.

It wasn't until he spotted a series of leery red eyes glittering through the thickets did he call back his men. "Not so fast!", He shouted to them both in a grisly voice! "Get back here!"

The Cardinal Guardians froze, realizing they had been singled out by his superior. After exchanging curious looks, they made their way towards their commanding officer.

Zinten kicked his mount into action as the two soldiers rode at breakneck speeds towards him. They still had some distance to cover, but Zinten didn't wait around for introductions. He pushed his Arcanine to its limits, knowing that speed and knowledge of his surroundings would be the only thing that saved his neck this day.

The two riders pressed on, one drawing a crossbow, gripping his mount hard with his knees so he could free his hands. It would be a difficult – if not impossible – shot, with all the trees and thick foliage, but he had the feeling the witches would react with peaceful intentions, so there'd be no need for crossfire.

"Specters.", Zinten spat, raising a finger to the countless glowing eyes of the foggy swamplands. "We're not wanted here."

It was no surprise that ghosts were so abundant abroad these estranged territories. This was due to the fact that while Ghost Pokémon had all the energy they needed to live in their home realm, they survived on Earth by feeding on negative emotive Aura, primarily that of fear – a trait strongly invoked by the native witch clans.

In response to Zinten, the second man shook his head. "They say these woods 'r haunted," He said in a near-whisper. Deadly serious, he felt a thrill of fear tickle his spine. "What if the witches and ghosts lay a curse on us for trespassing onto their turf?"

"You featherweight ingrates!", Zinten sputtered at his men in disgust, rolling his eyes at their heightened display of fear. "But a woman to believe in such tales!" He turned his Arcanine around, glaring over his shoulder. "These witches are not to be trusted, however, so be cautious, not disquieted!"

Heeding his orders, the two soldiers gave a sturdy nod of affirmation.

With a quick jerk of the reins, Zinten was off and galloping, both his troops riding close behind on their respective Rapidash. And as they pressed deeper into the wastelands, the environment only seemed to impair to a whole new low, overrun by twisted vegetation, with forests of bent trees burdened by large, cocoon-like fruit.

The mountain fortress was looming steadily closer, and it was becoming an impending figure over the abundant green fog. Although the atmosphere dulled sight, its huge shadow was clearly visible, and as Zinten and his men drew nearer, features on the mountainside were becoming clearer; craggy peaks thrust upwards in the comparatively low gravity, and the mountain itself appeared sharp and serrated against the light green-yellow haze filtering out of the lorn sky.

The outside of the coven's hideout was all jagged rock and stone, riddled with an unwholesome-looking moss. The cave itself was formed by overlapping slabs of razor sharp rocks, all pointing towards the insidious sky, giving the fortress a sort of tower-like appearance.

After dismounting Arcanine, Zinten paused to look around and garner his bearings. Beyond the destitute atmosphere of this forsaken turf, there was something eerily amiss, as he failed to pick up any life-forms in close range. Even the hideout's' interior, which was closed off by a bouldered barricade, was scarce of any detectable readings. While he felt movements and vibrations on the other side of the entrance, there were no life-forms. He quietly surmised that the cowardly witches were cloaking their Aura with their magic, probably too withdrawn to confront he and men in person.

The spooks and specters of the Deadlands reemerged, as a gaseous low-hanging, thick and large black cloud, mostly filled with a choking smoke, passed around the mountain, shrouding everything beyond a few feet in a dark, near toxic haze. The chilling laughs of several Gastly and Haunter spilled throughout the smog-ridden air, setting Zinten's teeth on edge, but not from fear. It was from impatience.

"The fortress appears abandoned, my lord.", Noted the warrior to Zinten's right, having failed to detect anything but the amassing Ghost Pokémon.

"Looks can be deceiving.", Zinten muttered disdainfully, exhibiting little apprehension of the coven's ghostly spawns. "The witches are sly and crafty. Through the eyes of the specters, they are watching us as we speak.

Zinten's two soldiers exchanged looks of trepidation and simultaneously inhaled a deep, steadying breath as they struggled to hold their calm under the incriminating watch of the ghouls floating around them, cackling menacingly.

"Do not let your guard down.", Ordered Zinten as he took a lone step towards the entrance. "I'm going inside to meet with the coven master."

With a mighty blast of Aura, he lanced at the bulwark entrance and smashed it to smithereens, giving him full access to the hideout. As he entered the cave by his lonesome, the stone entrance was sealed behind him with a few more slabs that mysterious tore from overhead. The gaps in the top of the cave were made by layered breaks in rocks to allow light, air, and toxic smoke to pass through freely.

The walls of the narrow tunnel were jammed with menacing looking weapons: maces, spears, and some who's purposes Zinten could only guess and hope he wouldn't be on the receiving end. Another part of him speculated that these weapons were nothing more than trophies, kept by the witches in commemoration of each and every trespassers they so gruesomely bereaved.

As he wandered deeper into the tunnel, Zinten couldn't help but notice several glowing eyes watching him from the darkness – eyes that didn't belong to any ghosts. He stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head from left to right, unfurling his wrathful grimace for the witches to see. It was as though he were challenging them, borderline taunting them to part from the shadows and show themselves.

All at once, the female warriors drew their spears and spurred from the plenteous darkness, surrounding Zinten on all sides. Each witch wore an untrusting scowl, their postures marked with a distinct alertness. Many of them had unusually pale skin, either painted as such or disfigured from years of incantations.

Zinten's grimace seemed to deepen, but whether it was a normal reaction or not, the witches couldn't tell. He maintained this unwavering expression until detecting another unwelcome presence approaching. Lifting his head with sizzling eyes, he postulated the cryptic shrew as none other than the infamous Mother Lavender, the spiritual guide of the Mentha Pulegium.

From what he had gathered from rumors, she held enormous power over the Deadlands and wielded the strange magics of the coven. It was rumored that she had held this position for centuries, having defied age through malicious practices to acquire advanced longevity – an ability possessed only by the more powerful members of the clan.

From the far end of the tunnel, the witch mother emerged, her face wrinkled and sickly pale, contrasting with her black and purple robes. Skeletal fingers griped her ebony staff, a yellow orb illuminating from its top and held by a dragon's claw. The swish of her mismatched petticoats and the jingle of her charms and baubles broke through the oppressive silence as she gradually hobbled her way to the captive Zinten.

As Mother Lavender drew nearer, the Pulegium warriors backed away from Zinten, giving him just enough space to confer with their leader at a safe distance.

"Ah, Captain Zinten.", Mother Lavender's voice was both deep and eerie, backed up with an otherworldly echo. As a shaman, she acted as a conduit and a mouthpiece of both spirits and Ghost Pokémon, channeling their dark and ancient energy through her gestures and her voice. She continued, "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"A requisition.", Zinten spattered rudely, curbing use of any manners whatsoever.

"Ah, yes...", Lavender acceded with relish, extending a bony hand to the captain. "A requisition in return, if you'd please?" A wicked smile suddenly held her features in place. "A single lock of your hair will suffice."

Zinten merely blinked at the unusual request. His scornful expression deepened, refusing to acknowledge her demands without an explanation.

"Strictly routine, I can assure you.", Lavender answered to his silence, her tone confirming her recognition. "You haven't anything to fear, my child."

After a second suspension of hesitation, Zinten wordlessly bent down and pulled out a dagger from the pouch on his leg. He clutched a thick lock of his auburn hair and cut it off in one seamless motion.

The witch mother collected the offering, quietly troving it into the sleeve of her robe as she spun towards the other side of the tunnel. "Come, my child.", She silently voiced over her shoulder, striding into the length of the tunnel in a most regal conduct. "My village is just beyond this tunnel."

His glare still as baleful as ever, Zinten trudged after the elder Pulegium, ignoring the countless ghosts and warriors in passing. He kept his unbridled focus dead ahead as he and the witch mother made their way deeper into the hideout.

The village lied deep within a cave inside the hollow mountain. It was dimly lit with only the torches to secure a navigable passage. Many of the Pulegiums went about their business, some leaving to hunt and others in the middle of performing and practicing spells and rituals. Each wore clothing that suited them personally, although most tended towards black robes and cloaks, adorned with tribal jewelry and accessories.

Zinten was taken to a crippled, old shack in the center of the village. In the corner of the entrance was a curtain laced with cobwebs, moth-eaten and worn. It billowed out with the words, as though from a great exhalation. Pulling it aside, Zinten stepped into the ominous home, immediately greeted by a plethora of Gastly hovering inside.

In the center of the haggard room, there was a witch with the identical appearance of Mother Lavender. She stood near a long table, her hands carefully curdling a crystal ball that sat in front of her.

"We have a visitor, Lucinda.", Lavender informed her twin as she entered the shack behind Zinten. Turning to the captain, she whispered, "Lucinda is one of my finer dependents."

Lucinda looked up from the crystal ball and gave the newcomer a studious smirk, cackling in an ear-splitting pitch, "My, isn't he a handsome one!"

Her flattery was met with little response from Zinten. He merely kept quiet as the identical hags cackled in unison. Somehow, he managed not to channel his impatience into physical harm. He didn't wish to challenge their magic. All he wanted was to strike a deal with the coven. It was the sole purpose of this mission, unknown to Eldar or the rest of the Cardinal Kingdom. It was a personal contention – one that couldn't wait.

Seating herself on the far end of the table, Lavender's lips curved into a smile and she placed her hands behind her back. "Rest, my child.", She whispered to Zinten, nodding towards the stool nearest to she and her lookalike. "We have much to discuss, it would seem."

As directed, Zinten took to the empty seat. He gazed up at the two spell-casters, his attention primarily drawn to Lavender. "War has befallen Lunan.", He spoke at last.

"That is rather unfortunate.", The witch mused aloud, her voice growing stronger. "To be fulsomely honest, I've known of the conflict for quite some time now."

He snarled, "Then why squander away my time with your objectless inquest?"

"I could ask you the very same.", She retorted in her kind but ghostly voice. "Is it that you are troubled, my dear?"

"Eldar is to blame.", He spat his thoughts out aloud. "He is holding me back from conquering this damned war!"

Lavender used her telekinesis to draw her crystal ball close to her, caressing it into her palms as she gazed inside of it, reaching out to the Aura of the mentioned royalty. "King Eldar holds little esteem for his inferiors.", She agreed, and shrugged, and had the grace to look apologetic. "However, he sees a great deal of potential in you, from what his Aura indicates."

Zinten raised a suspecting brow to her, sensing something more to her claim. "You know of him?"

Lavender smiled again, and this time it brightened her whole face. "In the days of yore, before I was banished by the Ministry, I knew all the kings and queens of Lunan."

He glanced at her slantwise. "Then you know that his judgment is markedly poor." His eyes fell to the surface of the table for a moment, his mouth ineptly droning on, "He is convinced that the death of my sister is what is responsible for my inner demons."

A smirk found itself upon her white ghostly face as she looked at the rouge Aura Guardian, readings his memories and emotions, then whispered gently, "You do not agree?"

He was silent for a moment, as though weighing his options. "I've accepted that I'm a Kaiser.", He uttered with little disposition. "I do not accept that Nadia is the cause of this war. If she were still alive today, it would not change my circumstances. Seeing as you are the authority on this particular issue, it seemed appropriate to pay a visit."

"Evil always begins somewhere, my child.", Lucinda intervened, hoping that he would listen to her, rather than just drown her words out because she was of inferior rank to the witch mother. "It is not in our power to experiment with fate."

Unable to hold his tongue, Zinten shot up from his seat and slammed his fists to the table. "You will do as I say!", He scorned at the both of them, his nostrils flaring beyond restraint. With a wry expression, he growled, "Here are my demands-"

"Brutish outcast!", Lavender cut him down with a less-than-friendly tone, waving her hand in an intricate motion. "I now see why the Ministry expatriated you!"

Zinten, suddenly aware of eerie green tendrils of mist spawning beneath him, jerked his feet away, but to no avail. " Rogue!", He corrected sharply, "Not outcast. Outcast implies that I was forced out!"

"At least you were given the chance to act as such.", Lavender muttered loudly, summoning more ghostly tendrils to ensnare him. "I have been looked upon as this pure evil being, when all I wish to do is help!"

With a vigorous cry, Zinten pulled out his dual axes and slashed his way through the ghastly tendrils as he made a rush for the door!

…...

Footsteps filled the silent throne room of the Emerald Palace, producing echoes of fury. Jolted awake by the intrusion, Queen Ida glanced up to find her son, Damien, storming his way across the room, wearing that cheeky and arrogant expression of his.

"Mother?" His voice sounded worn as he sputtered the words, "Mother, I must speak with you!"

She sat up with a smirk on her face. "Damien, whence comest you? I have not seen you in nearly a fortnight!"

"Lady Rin is a holding a royal ball for her kingdom tonight.", He said, standing in front of the throne and bowing with a flourish of the cape. Then, lifting his head, he gave a nefarious scowl, and announced, "Yearning to win her heart back from that miscreant Aura Guardian, I ventured to the Cameran Palace to ask that I escort her to the event." He lowered his gaze to the floor, as though humiliated, and muttered, "She denied me entrance inside the castle."

"My son, you must cometh to infer that Lady Rin is not in love with you. Tis not meant to be, is all.", Ida softly spoke, twitching her right arm where a hand was absent. "You mustn't blamith her for how she feels."

"I don't blame her, mother.", He answered, steady enough. "I blame Sir Aaron."

Her eyes widened in surprise. At first, she merely chuckled, treating his allegation as a jest. "Rubbish!"

"Those pesky Aura Guardians have no right to interfere with arranged affairs, matrimonial or not.", Damien spoke, the anger in his voice growing by the second. "They have no right to interfere with ANY of Lunan's regulations! They must be put in their place."

"Tis treason, Damien!" The Queen looked up at her son with new conviction, and decreed, "I shan't allowith you to speakith such blasphemy of a society that has protected our kingdom for innumerable centuries! They are peacekeepers!"

"Peacekeepers?", Damien crassly chortled with a sharp shake of his head. "That's absurd. They've endangered everyone by instating this senseless war." His face showing a small frown, he continued, "They're more dangerous than you realize, mother. And I will never fathom why you support their likes."

The queen drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair, saying nothing, but regarding her rebellious son with a fierce frown. She was clearly losing where the conversation had steered off to. It brought her much discomfort when he'd speak in this manner.

Before making his exit, he bid, "If I were king, I'd focus solely on exiling each and every one of them." Damien smiled, then left the chamber all at once, leaving his mother puzzled and hurt as the doors slammed shut behind him, sending a tremor throughout the royal complex.

"Oh, when will that boy ever learnith?", Ida sighed to herself, slumping from her straight posture against the back of the throne. "I do wish he'd changeith his outlook..."

…...

Night time arose into the sky. Noctowl slumbered on branches in the swamp, and flocks of Murkrow flew above in the gloomy yonder. The darkness slowly came creeping in over the Deadlands, covering it with a thick blanket of blindness. The mist slowly crawled out over the dark pools of water, mingling with the smell of rotting trees and wet moss.

Not too far from the mountain fortress, Aaron and the others had set up camp, waiting patiently for Zinten to emerge from the coven's hideout so they could capture him. It was the leverage require to win this war, but a tricky endeavor at that, mainly due to the fact that they had settled down in dangerous territory – a turf unbelonging to them.

Aaron hoped that Pondo would be able to represent them, should the witches take notice of their presence. He knew very little about the coven and their matriarchal society. He was only aware that Pulegiums had managed to avoid the conflict of the Lunan War, content to pursue their own matters. The Ministry had given them a wide berth, for they remained focused on matters of the Deadlands.

Aaron looked around their meager campfire, waiting for a response. They were all seated in the crotch of a gigantic tree, illuminated by a small, smoky fire that cast flickering light on the gray bark. The fog of the swamp wrapped around the branches like a thick shroud. Lucario and Pondo sat on either side of him. All of them were scraping mud off their equipment while munching on some rations they had packed for the journey.

Aaron wondered for a moment. He had so many questions, but he wasn't sure which one he wanted to ask first - now that he had the opportunity, every question seemed equally important. Finally, he leaned forward. "You spent time training under the coven, Pondo.", He spoke up, turning to his friend. "What's so special about these witches?"

Pondo frowned, biting into a piece of meat and chewing with some difficulty, answering, "They channel their magic through the Aura, allowing them to do a great many things." He swallowed his food and continued, this time more coherently, "While I never witnessed it firsthand, the witches are capable of calling forth the spirits of the dead."

Aaron shifted in his position, amazed at all this information. "Are they truly capable of such magic?"

"That... and much more.", The larger man answered him, but didn't elaborate.

Aaron was completely suspended by wonder. Furrowing a brow, he pressed, "How is this possible?"

"They fetch the Auras from the Spirit World and give them physical form through their magic.", Pondo said, putting little spirit into his explanation. "The spell, however, is restricted to the length of power the witches have at their disposal."

"That's a bit unorthodox.", Aaron marveled, somewhat taken aback by this measure of craft the coven possessed compared to Aura Guardians and other Cho'moken wielders. "I'm surprised the Ministry doesn't see this capability as a threat to their teachings."

"It's nothing to worry about.", Pondo replied. "You'd be lucky to see a resurrected soul last longer than a day or two before fading back into the afterlife."

Aaron tilted his head. "Why is that?"

Adopting a more serious voice, Pondo continued, "While the spell requires a great amount of power to properly execute, keeping the spirit physically mortal requires twice as much magic!" He smiled, as if inwardly musing at the logic, and chuckled, "That's why the witches only rarely practice resurrection spells! There's no point in bringing back someone if they're doomed to vanish the next day, right?"

"I don't know about that.", Protested Aaron, leaning back against the trunk of the tree and grinning to himself as he mulled over the possibilities. "I can think of quite a few people I'd enjoy spending one last day with." Remembering back to his discussion with Pyro, he emitted a resigned sigh, "I could bring back my father. I still have so many questions to ask him."

"You'd be violating the Code, Master.", Lucario broke his silence at last, sticking his chin out stubbornly. "Not just for tampering with witchcraft, but for violating the balance between our world and the spirit realm."

"Don't be so judgmental, Lucario.", Aaron educated his student severely, electing to gloss over his demonstration of temper. There were times where he wanted to grab the Pokémon's shoulders and shake some humanely sense into him. "You've never had to understand what it's like to lose someone dear to you." Biting down on his lower lip, he whispered, "I would give anything to see my father again."

"I would give anything to see Jetta again.", Pondo griped, eating his meal grudgingly as painful memories resurfaced. "She was taken too early... and I never got the chance to tell her how I really felt about her." Pausing, he glanced up from his dinner, throwing a wondrous fixation to the fire between himself and his friends. "Just goes to show that our days our numbered."

"I'm sure she felt the same for you, Pondo.", Aaron committed, earning a smile in return. "Love is so complicated, yet so beautiful."

Reflecting on his lost love, Pondo drawled with sincerity, "If I could look her in the eyes one last time, it would mean the world to me..."

Lucario shifted forward, perhaps to bemoan the fact that their exchange had morphed into an examination of forbidden emotions, but stifled himself quiet after fully absorbing the meaning behind their words. Love. It truly was a complicated thing. While he didn't understand the emotion as well as his Master, he knew enough to divulge what Lady Rin had confessed. It seemed appropriate to bring it up, considering the discussion.

As if reinstating Pondo's deterrent, Aaron appealed, mostly to himself than either of his companions, "You should never pass up the chance to confess how you feel about someone... because you never know which day will be your last."

Apparently, this notion disconcerted Lucario, compelling him to speak up. He could hold his silence no longer. "Master?"

Turning his head, Aaron studied his pupil pensively for a moment, then bobbed his head and replied, "What is it, Lucario?"

"I must tell you something important.", The Pokémon stammered ever so nervously. "It's about Lady-"

Before he could finish, the sound of restless galloping broke through the silence. Sensing the impending disturbance, the three Guardians quickly dove to their left and ducked for cover in a cluster of shrubs, as Zinten and his accomplices rode arduously through their campsite, quickly fleeing deeper into the swamps without glancing back.

Aaron sprung to his feet, appalled that the enemies had just fled past their campsite without even stopping to acknowledge he and Pondo. But rather than chase after Zinten, Aaron spun on his heel, inspecting the trees for what could have spooked the Cardinal troupe into retreating from the Deadlands altogether.

His question went answered when a swarm of gaseous-like Pokémon suddenly emerged from the darkness, surrounding he and his companions on all sides, inadvertently mistaking them for the runaway infringers. Gastly and Haunter comprised the majority, while a select few Misdreavus kept to the hind of the enclosure.

A group of strange female warriors soon joined the ghostly occupation, clutching their spears precociously as they closed in around Aaron's group and confiscated their weapons.

…...

Back inside the coven's hideout, Mother Lavender and Mother Lucinda swiveled and peered across the table as Aaron, Pondo, and Lucario were escorted inside the shack, their eyes glinting with an obvious unease. Both witch mothers were befuddled by the appearance of these new-arrivals, for they had expected Zinten to have been taken into custody instead of three wandering strangers.

Pondo, however, immediately recognized his old teachers, and let an eager smile form at the corners of his lips. "Mother Lavender!", He exclaimed to the witch stationed at the right of the table's end. "Surely you haven't forgotten about me, your favorite student!"

After a moment's hesitation, the old woman took closer examination of the young man whom spoke, recognizing him to be none other than the Aura Guardian she had indeed instructed years ago. "Pondo, my dearest!", Lavender squealed in delight, gliding across the table to greet him. "I trust you're keeping up with your studies?"

Snickering, he nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Lucinda then appeared at Pondo's left, scolding him, "Haven't been abusing your powers now, have you?"

He turned to look at the identical witch, acceding, "No, Mother."

The pair of spellcasters smiled with grace and simultaneously cackled, "Good boy!"

Chuckling to himself, Pondo graciously stepped aside, granting the witches a clear surveillance of his two companions standing behind him. "These are my friends, Aaron and Lucario – Aura Guardians like myself."

Aaron gave a courteous bow, but was eager to discuss the matter at hand. "We've been tracking Zinten, the leader of the Cardinal Empire.", He stated firmly, but not too imperiously. "We spotted him entering your fortress. Did you happen to speak with him?"

"More than I needed to.", Lavender sighed as she and her duplicate returned to far end of the table and sat laggardly in their stools. All while doing so, she continued to report, "He's retreated to his army positioned up north."

Lucario swallowed. "Army?"

The witch's obsidian eyes narrowed, never leaving Aaron's face. "I refused to comply with his demands, so he took off and vowed to lay siege on our land."

Aaron shuddered, but he bravely shook his head. "I feared this would happen."

"What are we to do, Master?", Lucario whispered from the blue knight's flank.

Lifting his chin, Aaron exhaled and averred to her predicament. "Mother Lavender, I promise to defend your turf.", He spoke flatly, as though he had made such promises before, though that was only because he had. "We'll do anything we can to help."

Glancing at Aaron, Pondo's eyes widened in horror. "We will?"

"It's our duty.", Aaron replied with a nod, giving Pondo a stern stare. "Besides, our mission is to capture Zinten, so we can't leave yet anyway."

"Master, we have no army to combat Zinten's!", Lucario objected, and with good reason. It would be sheer suicide to confront Zinten's invasion battalion with so few warriors, and he knew this to be true. "The witches aren't trained for warfare."

"Don't be so sure...", Lavender's voice was low, still pinched and hard, but without a sarcastic edge that seemed only appropriate for such an implication. Grinning devilishly, she laced her bony fingers together and said, "You boys may be of some use to me after all." Her mouth smiled crookedly. "Perhaps the three of you would care to run an errand for little old me?"

Pondo gaped at her as though she were senile, then curtly panicked, "This is no time for a scavenger hunt!"

Lavender merely waved a finger at his outburst. "Be silent, Pondo."

At this, he sunk back into his seat, muttering, "Yes, mother..."

Mother Lavender sat back in her chair as a shimmering glow of psychic energy suddenly shrouded her body. She raised her hands and slowly started chanting until a complicated pentacle had appeared under her feet, glowing softly with her as a center. Then, with a casual flick of her finger, a large black cauldron levitated through the door behind her guests.

It gently plonked onto the wooden table, an unnaturally dark blue fire burning underneath it, yet miraculously not setting the table ablaze. The cauldron's contents bubbled and quivered beneath cackling laughter, and released a smoke of pickled green mist around them in a thick fog, luring a coterie of ghost Pokémon inside the shack to bask in the mystical energy suffused within the air.

Aaron looked aghast when her cauldron bubbled, wheezed and turned the exact shade of crimson that symbolized the Aura of the Kaisers. At first, it made him somewhat nervous, but he managed to keep absolutely still as the witch dabbled in her spells, replenishing the cauldron with various concoctions: feathers, leaves, toxins, etc.

Mother Lucinda leaned into the table, inspecting her double's handiwork, and commented, "One last ingredient should do the trick..."

"Ingredient?", Aaron choked out, furrowing a brow to the witches. "I'm not sure I understand."

Lavender lifted her head from the cauldron and levered a finger towards Aaron, her voice shaking immensely, "Go to the far side of the swamp and and fetch me the bone club of a Marowak." The Witch grew still, settled, and her eyes grew grave. After a moment's pause, she continued, "Then return here, and we'll see what we can do about Zinten's army."

Aaron was stunned, unable to move or breathe, but forced himself to protest, "With all due respect, madame, your request has nothing to do with-"

The Witch smiled again, faintly this time. "Do you want my help... or don't you?"

Aaron's eyes flashed, but he could detect no malice or sarcasm in the witch's tone. "Lucario and I will go.", He gasped, deciding to trust in her directive. He then spun around to face Pondo. "You stay with the coven and keep watch of things until we get back."

Knowing there was no use in arguing with a Guardian as determined as Aaron, Pondo shrugged his shoulders in defeat and sighed, "If you say so..."

Taking a deep breath, trying to brace himself and gather his thoughts, Aaron whirled on the spot and hurriedly led Lucario out of the shack. He had to cooperate with the witches because he wanted to help. Like Sunset Kingdom and the rival tribes of the Lunan Peninsula, the Pulegium didn't deserve to be pressed under the rule of the Cardinal Empire.

…...

Damien nodded to the servants who opened the doors for him and calmly entered the grand dining hall to partake in the feast prepared for he and his mother, motioning for the same servants to shut the doors behind him.

The dining hall was a large and richly decorated room with emerald chandlers and high ceilings trimmed in gold. Large windows surrounding the room allowed the moon's light to shine throughout the area and in the very center of the room stood a long mahogany table. The polished wood gleamed as if it was light itself. Sadly each of the chairs around the table was empty, save for Queen Ida's seat at the head of the table.

As the door closed, he walked across the chamber and handed his mother a chalice of wine, then allowed himself a empathetic laugh and sat opposite of Ida on the far end of the long table that stretched across the royal chamber. He pulled out a handkerchief for dress and tucked it into the front of his royal wear.

"You decided to joinith me?", Said the Queen in a voice like silk, sipping from her chalice but fixated on her son from afar. "Attained a change of heart, have you?"

Damien sipped from his own beverage, then whispered snobbishly, "I do not wish to bicker with you any further."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she stretched her mouth into a wide smile. "Damien, how do you expectith me to forgive you when we both knowith your apology is naught more than fictitious?" She sighed tiredly, folding her hands together. "I understand your frustration with the Aura Guardians, but how do you expectith to one day rule this kingdom without mutual respect for the Ministry?"

Her words did little to convey any liability from him. He wanted the throne more than anything, but refused to adhere to the Ministry's role in the Brethren Society. As far as he was concerned, Aura Guardians were burdens. And he didn't like the idea of working hand in hand with a body of burdens. As future king, he knew he'd have to put an end to their involvement in the self-governed affairs of his kingdom.

After another round of food, Damien noticed Ida becoming extensively more weary, her eyes drooping. He arched a suspicious brow at her, "Mother, are you feeling ill? Perhaps too much to drink?"

"Do not changeith the subject.", She exclaimed in a treble voice, then returned to establishing her point, "I won't be around forever, Damien. If you wish to inherit the throne someday, I expectith you to refashion your views and mature yourself into a wiser man."

Drawn back into his fury, he shook his head dismally, disgusted by her insistence to defend the Ministry. "You have defied nature and robbed it of its fairest root." His voice became a little gruff at the end. "My stance towards the Ministry remains inflexible."

She frowned, whispering, "Then you shan't ever be fit to be king."

"We'll soon see..." With that, he walked out of the room with as much dignity as he could manage, considering how he had just been betrayed by his own mother.

…...

The trek through the swamp passed in a daze. Aaron wasn't sure how long they had walked, nor could he determine in what direction they moved. They passed moss covered trees, reeds, and murky puddles and he cringed every time that he looked back and saw the deep tracks that they left behind.

After hours of wandering the marshlands for Mother Lavender's requested ingredient, sunrise finally peaked through the willow tinge of the Deadlands. The morning humidity was unbearable. Aaron scanned his surrounding every so often, but there wasn't much to see. Merely the endless colors of the murky gray-brown of the swamp, and the grayish trunks of the mammoth trees.

"This swamp is no better than a maze.", Aaron noted as he and Lucario traveled deeper into the shrouding fog that seeped through the treetops.

The Pokémon glanced up at his Master inquisitively. "Would it be best for us to split up and better our chances?"

"And risk one of us getting lost?", The human chuckled, waving off the notion. "I'd rather not. Not even the Aura can see past this ensorcelled labyrinth." He smiled down at his apprentice, seemingly unworried by the impending danger that threatened the coven. "Just stick close to me and we'll figure this out."

Lucario nodded as they pressed on ahead into the swamp, all a deep waterlogged shade of green. He blinked a few times, then began a halting reminder, "The Royal Ball is being held at the palace tonight."

Aaron merely nodded. "It's a shame we'll have to miss it. Lady Rin would have loved for us to attend." He looked at the Pokémon with a slight smile, reassuring and amused. "But duty calls, right?"

"Interesting you should mention Lady Rin.", Lucario said airily, swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

Aaron's brow lifted, and he looked to his pupil in befuddlement. "Why is that?"

Lucario bit down the last of his hesitation and muttered slowly, "While you were away fighting at the peninsula, she and I... spoke of some things." The emphasis on each word only seemed to make things worse, but he forced himself to specify, "Things about you."

Aaron's eyes grew dark, the humor evaporating. He gazed deep into his pupil's eyes with a puzzled expression, as though he had just witnessed manslaughter.

"I won't be silent on the subject any longer, Master.", Lucario stammered, knowing what needed to be said. "I... confessed your feelings to her." The confession was spoken so softly, so gently, but it was as if Aaron had slapped him. He felt the pain radiate through his body, felt the shame wash over him like water. He stared at his Master, seeing the first signs of wonderment.

Aaron stared straight ahead, his mind screaming the words Lucario had just spoken. He slowly turned towards the Pokémon, his eyes wide in shock and horror. He was barely able to speak, much less react. "You... you did what?"

"Forgive me, Master!", Lucario exclaimed, his voice full of sorrow. "She insisted that I open up about how you truly felt about her." Finally, he ground out through clench teeth, "Then... she reciprocated those feelings, confiding them in me."

"She... she did?", The human asked, almost too afraid to speak the words.

Lucario nodded, his head bowed in shame. "I didn't wish to keep this a secret from you. I... I don't like being caught in the middle of these things."

Aaron stumbled back, planting himself against the bark of a nearby tree and he spaced out, mulling over the revelation with inveiglement. "I've always suspected she harbored a playful fascination with me; she's made that clear more than once.", He murmured aloud, folding his arms ponderously over his chest. "But I never knew for sure if she was... in love with me. I could never seem to look past our friendship as something more..."

"Aren't you in love with her too?", Lucario asked almost immediately, his words cutting through the air like a blade.

Aaron closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. "For Aura Guardians, attachment is forbidden.", He stated wistfully. "Sadly, I've violated that oath. I do feel something for Lady Rin... and yet I can't bring myself to be honest about it."

Lucario shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to respond with. "Master... aren't you the one who explained the importance of being honest with one's feelings?"

Aaron tried to speak again, but his throat was closed so tightly he could barely breathe. His mouth opened several times, but he finally gave up. He was in as much denial about his feelings for Lady Rin as he was for the war. Ever since first setting eyes on his queen, he had always disguised his sentiment towards her with justifications, such as looking out for her best interest... or protecting her from harm's way. It was almost tragic how torn he was between Rin and the Ministry.

Finally, Lucario spoke, his tone low. "Master... you once told me that emotions were dangerous. That control and restraint over emotions are the very basics of Aura. But you yourself feel emotions more powerfully than any Aura Guardian in the Ministry." His eyes shot to Aaron's, turning to concern once more. "So why hasn't it consumed you as it has Zinten?"

Choosing to push aside the subject, Aaron cleared his throat and pushed off from the tree, pointing his staff towards the outer reaches of the swamp. "We should probably focus on the task Mother Lavender gave us.", He instructed with firmness. "It won't be long before the Cardinal Empire invades."

Taking a deep breath, Lucario shook his thoughts aside and followed his Master into the mist-covered place. As soon as his foot touched the ground, it sank into water. He looked down and discovered the land was no longer solid land at all, but water with swamp grass growing over it, making it appear solid. Giving a sigh, he stepped into the water with his other foot, trying to keep ahead of his Master's pace as a way to prove his tenacity.

A thin curtain of mist hung over the murky water, broken only by the occasional Yanma buzzing its way across the mire. Damp patches of scrub sprouted from the water here and there, some large enough to stand on. The far side of the swamp was hidden by the mist, but to the right Lucario could detect a gap in the trees. He turned about on his heel to report his findings to Aaron.

But something behind him splashed.

Lucario whipped around, peering through the fog at the waters of the swamp.

Aaron held perfectly still not two yards behind Lucario, sensing the same disturbance beneath the water as he stood his ground readily.

At that sudden, a large Swampert emerged from between the two Guardians, breaking the tension of the water roughly with its hulking form! It let out a beastly roar as it set its sights on Lucario, towering over him like a menacing god. Its enormous tail fin swayed back and forth, creating large tremors in the water.

Despite Aaron's protest, Lucario belted at the monster in self-defense, preparing to deliver a series of punches!

Swampert swung at Lucario with a three-fingered limb, sending the smaller Pokémon flying out of sight, smashing through trees.

Aaron, unable to maneuver fast enough in such cumbrous water, stood waiting in the mud as the Swampert turned its focus on him. His hand slowly reached for the helm of his scepter, but his eyes never averted the beast's. He held this eye-contact for a long moment. He had no intention of killing the creature, but he did want to defend himself in case the Pokémon rejected his lack of movement.

Nettled by Aaron's visual warfare, the Pokémon's front leg came down on the Aura Guardian, impaling itself on his scepter. Screaming, the monster pressed down, driving Aaron into the muddy bank, even as he twisted his scepter through its flesh.

Aaron tried to reach out to it with the Aura, calming its mind, but he felt only rage, along with the desire to shred him apart.

Suddenly, a small Aura Sphere exploded against the creature's side, barely penetrating its scaly hide, but giving Aaron the chance to roll free. Lucario sprung out from the fog and toward the monster, sending blast after blast of Aura Spheres into its head, but the monster's armor was too thick for it to have any real affect other than angering it. Its tail fin whipped out, knocking Lucario out of the air once more.

Realizing he was running short of options, Aaron leapt, landing on the creature's head. He stabbed his scepter into its orange eye, twisting it enough to send additional waves of pain in hopes that it would force the monster into a retreat.

As expected, Swampert screamed, this time in pain, but managed to shake Aaron off.

Aaron dodged and rolled as it batted at him, its claws tearing two long scratches across his back! "Agh!", He screamed, feeling the burn of the infliction surge up his spine. "Lucario, help me!"

Hearing his Master's plea, Lucario wasted no time in gathering his strength and launching himself at Swampert from the hind, slamming his fists smack against the monster's backside with splintering force, causing its body to arch back with a spleening groan that shook the entire swamp.

Ignoring Swampert's cries, Lucario quickly scrambled to help his Master to his feet. They both floundered about a bit before finally finding a mutual standing balance. But before they could even think to flee the scene, Swampert moved in on them once more, this time as angrier as ever!

The territorial mud fish was about to land another swipe at the wounded pair when all of a sudden a shimmering beam of achromic energy surfaced from the fog and struck the Pokémon's unguarded flank, launching it afar at full-force!

Aaron and Lucario looked to their right as a rampaging Tyranitar burst through the trees, snapping the decades-old trunks as easily as twigs. The two Guardians stumbled backwards as their savior approached, trampling through the water with quaking steps! Their eyes were peeled for any indication of a grudge from this newcomer monster.

Tyranitar, however, merely squatted down in front of them, its head tilting ever so curiously. Leaning forward, it gave them a harmless nudge with its snout, as if asking them to play with it. And though they were apprehensive, the mighty creature continued to playfully jab at them with its bulking muzzle.

It was rather unusual behavior for a Tyranitar, and Aaron was about to make note of this... until he spotted a bone club tightly lodged in the reptile's lower jaw. "That's the last ingredient!", He whispered to Lucario, his finger held towards Tyranitar's mouth. "That's what Mother Lavender asked us to find!"

At this, Lucario whimpered slightly, catching eye of precisely what his Master was pointing to. But he gave an eep of surprise when the large carnivore sniffed him then gave his furry cheek a big, slobbery lick. Lucario stared wide-eyed at the creature, frozen, then he slowly smiled and let a light chuckle slip from his telepathy when the larger Pokémon licked him again.

Smirking at Tyranitar's friendly gesture, Aaron reached out a hand and caressed the Pokémon's snout, much to its bliss. "Well how about that!", Chuckled the blue knight, feeling at ease. He rubbed his hand up and down its rough skin, murmuring comforting words softly, "You're not so scary."

Suddenly, in a bright flash, Tyranitar's entire body shrank, morphing into none other than Mew! "Meiuuu?"

Aaron jumped back, his eyes practically bulging out of his face! "M-Mew? Wha... what are you doing here-"

Carrying the bone club in its tiny paws, the Tree Guardian sprightly circled around Aaron for a few moments, before latching onto his hat. "Meiu!", It squealed chipperly, eagerly tugging at his hair. "Meiuuu!"

Beside Aaron, Lucario paled in wonderment. "I... I don't understand..."

"It has been said that Mew can take the form of any Pokémon.", Aaron reasoned with a slight chuckle. He blinked at the Pokémon as it drifted in front of him, then let his gaze roam to the bone club clasped in its little pink arms. "Say, Mew, any chance we could take that with us? You see, it's not a toy. It's actually something we need in order to protect this land."

"Meiuuu?" Mew gave him a blank stare for a few brief moments, then carelessly dropped the club into the mud, seeing no further amusement with it.

Lucario promptly swiped the club from the mud, holding it up for Aaron to see. "We have what we need, sir!"

"Not quite.", Aaron murmured with a crafty smirk. Turning his head towards their mystic visitor, he kindly asked, "Mew...since you came all this way to lend us a hand... maybe you could do... just one more favor for us?"

Mew tilted its head at the pair. "Meiu?"

_…..._

There was an unearthly silence in the air as the Pulegium warriors stood their ground in front of the fortress entrance, waiting for Zinten's forces to arrive. Among them was Pondo, his eyes peeled for any sign of Aaron or Lucario. "Where are you, Ace?", He murmured beneath his breath, a growing sensation of fear swelling inside of him. "There aren't enough of us to defend the fortress..."

To his elation, however, Pidgeot loomed into view overhead, carrying both Aaron and Lucario on its back as it weaved through the mist green mist that shrouded around the mountain peaks, preparing to land near the fortress entrance.

Pondo stepped back as the two Guardians dismounted Pidgeot. "Did you find the ingredient?"

"Taken care of!", Aaron said breathlessly, holding up the bone club. "Keep Zinten's forces occupied for as long as you can!"

Stunned by those non-too-reassuring orders, Pondo paled. "But I-"

Before he could finished, Aaron and Lucario vanished into the fortress, wasting no time in reporting back to Mother Lavender's quarters.

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, Pondo spun around and regrouped with the witches, his staff held to the clearing. In spite of his doubts in their triumph, he was ready to fight, even to the death. These witches had raised and trained him in their taboo ways, and he was prepared to repay his debt on their honor.

The grey light of morning just made it through the gauzy mist surrounding the mountain fortress of the witch coven. Shadows moved within, and the throbbing drones of Imperial horns made the ground tremble. They were drawing closer.

All at once the shadows took on substance, and two hundred Cardinal Soldiers emerged from the fog, on foot and on Rapidash. The haze coupled with the mourning calls of their steeds gave them a spectral quality as they slowly took to the fortress grounds in formation. They marched for a kilometer, shaking the swamp mud from their feet in the midst of their loping strides. With a final growling blast from the horns, Zinten's troops halted at the foot of a low rise.

The Pulegium had yet to engage the enemy because they were waiting for their coven mother's cue. Now that they saw it was now or never, they charged behind Pondo into war! They stood together in a tight circle and chanted, casting powerful spells one at a time with their combined powers. It looked like the perfect plan until a giant fireball blighted the ground near their group, forcing the witches to scramble for their lives.

The foot soldiers of the Imperial Army tightened their formation as they drew their swords for battle and moved in to slaughter the small group of spellcasters!

Whips and spears brandished to shed blood, the cackling witches regrouped and clashed with the imperials, now employing weaponry instead of their magic, knowing all too well that the latter was less reliable at such close range! They tore through bodies of both man and Pokémon, growling and hissing like rabid barbarians!

The fortress remained untouched as Pondo lingered behind the forefront, casting electric charges from his staff to dispatch the aerial onset of Charizard attempting to sneak past the coven's front lines. As he kept with the pace of the bloodshed, he spotted Zinten himself emerge onto the field, slashing his way through witches with dual axes drawn!

The evil captain smirked deliciously as he looked at his axes, blood dripping from their edges. That, along with the lifeless bodies surrounding him, made him feels so alive. And he wasn't going to stop until the entire coven was exterminated. The Pulegium would pay dearly for refusing to comply with his demands.

Sensing an immense loss of life amongst his faction, Pondo knew to call for reinforcements. Taking a few paces backwards, he pursed his lips to his fingers and let out a bleating whistle, earning baffled expressions from Zinten and his soldiers.

Without warning, a scourge of Ghost Pokémon suddenly flooded onto the scene, taking the Cardinals completely by surprise! Screams erupted as the Gastlys and Haunters packed into the open spaces, leaving trails of blinding smog as they moved about the field, either spooking the Rapidash or carrying soldiers off into the fog, one by one.

From his post, Pondo relaxed and smiled inwardly, knowing the ghostly intervention would buy him some time.

…...

Aaron and Lucario moved with haste as they made their way towards Mother Lavender's cryptic shack. They glanced around, noticing a drastic shift in the environment; the coven's village was nearly empty, as many of the witches were fighting just outside the fortress, putting their lives on the line to preserve the Pulegium grounds.

Entering the witch mother's abode, Aaron was met with a steamy smog gushing out from Lavender's cauldron as she puttered over a few more ingredients. Braving through the unsettling scents emanating from the cauldron, he quickly handed over the bone club to Lavender, his eyes bracedly settled upon her work. He kept silent and exchanged no words with the old woman as she promptly continued her necromancy.

Her skeletal fingers assiduously caressed the bone club before dropping it into the cauldron with the other ingredients and potions. "Bring forth the dead in their rotting flesh!", She chanted wildly, her hands hovering over the cauldron in intricate patterns. "Bestow them the power to wake and thresh!"

The liquid in the cauldron began to quiver and erupt light and noxious fumes.

"At last!", She gasped delightfully as the cauldron tottered and simmered beneath her palms. "All the elements are accounted for, thus bringing about the resurgence of the lifeless vessels that sleep beneath us!"

Aaron stood utterly pallid. He could feel Lavender's Aura peak as she gave sustenance to the contents of the cauldron, using her magic to usher the deathly aroma out from the shack and into the daybreak just outside the fortress.

Watching the fumes spill out through the doors and crevices, Aaron spun towards Lucario, his expression tense and determined. "We have to follow that spell!"

…...

Just outside the hideout, Pondo jumped back in alarm as the esoteric haze spilled out from the fortress and onto the battlefield, Aaron and Lucario pursuing the spell close behind. The three clustered together and watched on in awe as Lavender's mystic fumes seeped into the ground between themselves and Zinten's forces.

As the spell vanished into the barren soil beneath their feet, the ground jolted, throwing all contenders off balance for a brief second... until silence suddenly fell all around them. No one moved a muscle as the remaining ghosts quickly dispersed into the sky, making way for a new horde of arrivals that stirred underground.

"W-what was that?", Pondo frightfully gasped, eyes slowly turning towards Aaron.

Aaron's mind swam against a current of incoherent thoughts... until it dawned on him. Looking around to the countless Ghost Pokémon flittering overhead, he now realized why the spectral dwellers were so drawn to this area. "This... this isn't just a fortress.", He muttered, lips quivering as he pieced everything together in his head. "It's a burial site!"

Then, right on cue, otherworldly screeching filled the battlefield. Mummified hands, hooves, and paws burst out of the ground! Rotting corpses of Undead Pokémon of all shapes and sizes crawled their way to the surface, hungrily searching for flesh as they traveled in packs. Their cadaverous eyes emitted an eerie green glow as they prowled the domain, each and every one of them under Lavender's spell.

Cardinal Soldiers equipped their arrows and away at overloading speeds as the Undead army swarmed towards them.

The Undead tore them apart with their hands, claws, and teeth, which were either less effective or more deadly than mortal features. For each enemy soldier they mercilessly massacred, the bloodthirsty Pokémon zombies pulled their bodies apart to harvest every organ they could find.

On the far side of the battlefield, Zinten drew to the hind of his battalion, puzzled as to what was happening. He hollered to the nearest Cho'moken scout, "What in blazes is this?"

The inferior Kaiser swallowed nervously, rubbing his chin. "It seems to be an army of organic Pokémon, but they don't have life signs, at least not from what I can detect."

"Curse those witches and their twisted devilry!", Zinten hissed through gritted teeth, fists clenching! "They've summoned the dead to overpower us!" With his axes wielded for battle, Zinten boldly pressed onward, swinging with sheer brutality as he sliced through the zombies. Despite how many clung to him, he was still standing tall and fighting them off with ease, never taking his eyes off the entrance of the fortress!

Realizing that the Undead were under Lavender's power; Aaron, Lucario, and Pondo dashed into action, inadvertently leaving the fortress entrance unguarded.

Led by the three valorous Guardians, ghosts and zombies, along with the surviving witches, overwhelmed the diminishing army with their spells, spears, and unquenchable blood-lusts. The melody of war shook the Deadlands immensely. Screams, crashes, screeching, howling, neighing, slicing, crying, warhorns. Every moment was indescribable, as it was the goriest battle any of them had experienced throughout the war.

It wasn't until the coven's forces managed to sweep away Zinten's first line of defense did Tyranitar emerge onto the scene, shredding the battlefield apart with vigorous Hyper Beams and hissing Flamethrowers, forcing the last of the Kaiser reinforcements into a full-retreat, per Aaron's earlier request.

Hundreds of Undead Pokémon flowed into the enemy's lines like a rotting wave. Those of Zinten's soldiers not consumed in Tyranitar's wrath mounted a courageous defense, but in a matter of moments the Undead swarmed over them, ripping them to shreds with terrifying speed. Zinten's trusty scout lay among the rubble, his lifeless eyes staring to the foggy skies as the soldiers serving under him perished.

Rabid fires riddled the enemy frontier. Entrails were slurped down like the finest pasta. Flesh was torn from bodies like peeled grapes. When the food began to run low, zombies turned on each other, fighting for the last scrap of skin or a loose eyeball.

Watching on from afar, Aaron relaxed his arms, as the sounds of battle melted away. He ingested the near silence, listening to the sounds of the eerily quiet swamps. At last... it was over. He looked to Lucario and Pondo, whom were tending to the wounded witches, and then to Tyranitar, whom just as soon transformed back into Mew now that its work was complete.

It wasn't long before the Undead Pokémon humbly retreated back into their graves, while the native Ghost Pokémon vanished into the fog with cackling delight. All the remained of the direful conflict was the lingering scent of shed blood, as well as the stifling ashes of the enemy's fire.

Feeling at ease now that the situation had been dealt with, Aaron knelt to the ground for a short rest... until his senses suddenly picked up on a dawdling disturbance coming from inside the fortress. His eyes shot open in horror. "Zinten!"

…...

Zinten traced Mother Lavender and Mother Lucinda to the deepest and most secreted cavern inside the coven's hideout, having fought valiantly just to infiltrate the village. As he took in the spacious chamber that resembled an oval, he noted the lit torches aligned symmetrically along the cavern walls, realizing that he had been lured into a sparring arena of some sort.

He stepped into the center of the arena, his axes held readily as he gazed about his surroundings with a menacing scowl. "Show yourself, witches!"

Following a series of loud, clattering greaves over marble ground, the witch mother entered the chamber from the side opposite of Zinten, standing between magnificently carved stone columns, presenting herself before the captain. With a wide grin, she raised a gaunt finger at him. "You can't win, my child!"

At that moment, Mother Lucinda appeared behind Zinten, cackling wickedly, "You're outnumbered, my dear!"

With both exits blocked off, Zinten puffed out his chest and stood tall, holding an ax at each witch, exchanging glances between the two of them. "Should either of you witted shrews dare to cross my blades, you shall experience the full power of the Kaisers!" He gave a wayward grimace. "My power exceeds any Guardian!"

"I'll be the judge of that, if you don't mind!", Aaron's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Mother Lucinda stepped aside as Aaron entered the arena from the entrance she guarded. The Cameran Knight drew his scepter to Zinten, his eyes luminous and determined.

Zinten whirled, scowling in the direction of the pesky outburst. "You again!"

Aaron smirked, his eyes traveling to the captain's gruesome weapons. "With the career as a double ax-man, I'm surprised you haven't won more battles."

"You'll pay severely for that impudence!", Snarled Zinten. "I've longed to gut you like the bounder you are! To prove to Kota who is stronger of the two of us!"

Aaron shook his head with great disapproval. "Dishonorable.", He muttered whimsically, momentarily turning his back to the Kaiser. "A true warrior draws strength from his heart, not from his hatred."

With a great fury, Zinten charged his opponent!

Aaron wheeled around quickly, pulling his scepter high over his head and started to swing down hard, as if to mock a finishing blow.

Zinten quickly put one ax in front of his face, catching his scepter in its crook. "Perhaps killing you won't be enough!", Zinten defiantly spoke to Aaron, pushing his ax closer and closer to the smooth but gnarled features of his face. "Perhaps the severed head of your dear queen would better meet my liking!"

With a fierce grunt, Aaron kicked Zinten's ribcage and brought his scepter down as hard as he could upon the captain's left shoulder, knocking the ax out of that hand. "Do not threaten my queen!", He growled, though preserving enough calm to ease his scepter back to his side. "I've been ordered to take you into custody, not kill you. The Brethren Court will trial you for your crimes against Lunan."

Zinten shot upward with a furious cry! But before he could even pull his last ax back, the scepter was swung at him, scratching his arm and tearing his sleeve. He glared angrily, and yelled as he attacked again, and missed again.

Aaron could hear the whistle of air the ax made as it soared just above his head. He quickly took a defensive stance as his enemy reeled around to strike at him again. He deflected the ax with his own blade every time the brute swung at him. He did his best to retaliate but found himself hitting nothing but thick plates of impenetrable armor.

With a twitch of his foot, Zinten kicked the scepter out of Aaron's hand, and it skidded across the floor. He then charged Aaron head-on and practically landed on him, bringing him down to the ground with a slam. While on top of the Aura Guardian, he raised his ax over his head, ready to cleave through the other man's skull.

Thinking promptly, Aaron fired an Aura Sphere, sending Zinten flying across the arena. He then scrambled to his feet before the captain could retaliate, and looked around for his scepter. By the time he spotted it, however, Zinten was already belting towards him again, leaving him no choice but to discharge a shockwave of Aura.

The pulse expelled across the room, absorbing the embers of the lighted torches upon contact, thus overwhelming Zinten in a tide of flames. The chamber lit up in a magnificent glow as Zinten was swallowed by the inferno. He was engulfed; a black lineation amongst the blazes that swirled around him.

Aaron looked up at the Kaiser, his body a slim silhouette against the flames, but he could make out his cruel, twisted smile.

"You think fire is your ally?", Zinten chuckled low in his throat as he emerged from the afterglow, completely unscathed. "I was born in it, molded by it! Fire has always been my one true and faithful companion, as I am resistant to it! It's engraved in my blood – my Aura!" Lifting his ax, he took a daring step towards the unarmed Guardian. "You, however, are no anomaly to death!"

Before Zinten could make his move against Aaron, Mother Lavender reappeared, this time only a few paces behind Zinten. She sputtered gaudily, "You are no more an exception to death than he is, my child!"

At this interruption, Zinten pivoted, his scalding eyes locked with Lavender's. "Accursed witch!", He seethed, bringing his ax towards her instead of Aaron. "It's time I silence you once and for all!" Flipping forward with great agility, he landed behind the witch and drove his ax into her spine!

The witch mother, however, merely vanished into thin air upon sustaining the wieldly blow, fading away entirely, as if she were nothing more than an apparition.

Aaron paled considerably at the sight, completely motionless. "M-Mother Lavender?"

Before Zinten could react, his body started convulsing and twisting and bending in ways he never thought possible. "Wha... what is this!", He gasped through clenched teeth. The wind had been knocked out of his lungs, but somehow he still managed to utter these words, choking with every effort to get each one out, "Who... is... doing this to me!"

Seeking to answer his question, Aaron spun around to face the witch mother's double, whom was looking to Zinten scornfully.

Lucinda held a voodoo doll of Zinten, and squished it once in her hands for good measure, making the fire-fed captain wince in pain. Then the most painful thing.

Zinten clutched at his throat, coughing and choking!

Lucinda chuckled maliciously, tightening her grip around the voodoo doll and silver pin. "A lock of hair can do wonders!", She cackled, her eyes trained on the asphyxiating captain. "I thank you for your generous donation, my child!"

"Yield your power!", Zinten croaked out, dropping his weapon and falling to his knees in submission as his hands tightened around his throat. "I... I surrender! I surrender!"

"Stop!", Aaron protested. "I need him alive!"

The witch nodded and loosened her grip on the doll, sending Zinten toppling face-down to the marble floor as he struggled to find his breath.

At that moment, Pondo and Lucario rushed into the chamber, followed by a band of the coven's witches. Acting on their feet, they quickly moved in to confiscate Zinten's weapons, then proceeded to surround Zinten in a perfectly formed circle. At long last... he had been captured, alive and with nowhere to run.

"Escort Captain Zinten to the dungeon!", Lucinda ordered her sisters, a devilish smile taking shape on her lips. "He's earned himself an extensive remand."

As the witches hurriedly hauled the dazed captain out of the chamber, Aaron spun to Lucinda, still somewhat shaken by Lavender's mysterious vanishing act. "Mother Lucinda.", He muttered, eyes glazing over the lookalike with trepidation. "What happened to-"

"The Mother Lavender you encountered never existed.", Lucinda put it simply, as if no further explanation was required. "She was an illusionary double created for my protection. A hallucinatory copy. A cleverly crafted decoy."

Processing this information, Aaron furrowed a brow and replied, "So... you're the true witch mother?"

"I'm the true Mother Lavender!", She promptly corrected. "Lucinda was the name I chose to take upon forging my loyal decoy. A devious little trick, wouldn't you boys agree?"

Unlike Aaron, Pondo was still highly skeptical. As a disciple to the coven's teachings, he had every right to be. "How... how are you able to conjure illusions?", He stuttered aloud, his voice full of doubt. "That doesn't sound like any spell I'm familiar with. The only being that can cast hallucinations is-"

Lucinda smiled and tilted her head back, her eyes emitting a blinding glow. The very life-force seemed to dissipate from the witch's body all at once, leaving a shriveled husk crumpled on the floor, while a ghostly entity hovered over it. The creature wore a flimsy, deteriorating witch hat and a ruby encrusted belt wrapped around its slender abdomen.

"Mismagius?", Pondo choked out, a trembling finger lifting into the air, his eyes glancing back and forth between the empty husk and the spirit lingering above it. "You're a Pokémon!"

"Immortal, as it were!" The mysterious creature laughed shrilly and its telepathic voice was shaky, "The original witch mother, my former Master, expired centuries ago. Ever since, the body she left behind has served as my vessel, as to extend the longevity of her physical form, as well as her position in the coven. It was her dying request that I commandeer her body once her Aura vanished into the afterlife. And fearing the exposure of my secret, my sisters and I took refuge in these swamplands, away from the jurisdiction of the Brethren Kingdoms."

Aaron, Pondo, and Lucario exchanged baffled glances with one and other, shocked that all this time the Pulegium had been under the sole leadership of a Pokémon.

Mismagius wistfully continued, "Then the war betided, bringing Zinten with it..."

Aaron pressed his lips together, his eyes still locked on the golden orbs of the magical Pokémon. "Mother Lucinda... err... I mean... Mother Lavender, you explained that Zinten attacked your people because you refused to meet his demands. Was he hoping to form an alliance with your coven, or something of that nature?"

"Hardly.", Mismagius retorted, circling the trio in a ceaseless pattern as she explained. "In fact, his request... was rather touching."

Aaron raised an eyebrow and quirked the corner of his lip. "I don't understand."

The ghost halted in front of Aaron, somewhat deterred that he wasn't aware of Zinten's circumstances. "He asked of me to resurrect his beloved sister, whom fell ill and perished many years ago.", She elaborated, pausing thereafter. "Understand, such magic requires a surmountable measure of our power." The ghost frowned, whispering. "We had to refuse."

Glancing up at Aaron, Lucario commented, "I didn't know Zinten had a sister."

Aaron's cheek twitched fractionally. An unnerving measure of pity fell over him. "Neither did I...", He answered quietly as his ponderous eyes cast down to his feet. "I... I almost feel sorry for him..."

Mismagius nodded her misshapen head, then praised, "Fortunately, the Deadlands have been saved, thanks to the valiant effort of you boys. Zinten may not have earned his wish... but I believe I owe you three to some degree." She let her eyes roam the brilliant features of the three Guardians, debating which of them she'd dignify with a reward. "Perhaps... there is someone from your past you'd fancy meeting again?"

Lucario smirked, remembering back to his discussion with Aaron at the campfire, and threw a look at the blue knight next to him. "Master, what about your father?"

Aaron rubbed the bridge of his nose cumbersomely, then decreed, "No." He cleared his throat and shook his head decidedly. "Pyro was right. The past is better left alone." He smiled to himself as he exhaled, "It's the future I need to look to. I have to stop thinking about the past, because none of it matters now."

Gleaning over Aaron's declaration, Pondo nervously tilted forward, meeting the ghost's eyes with much disquiet as he swallowed his fears of the Ministry and boldly inquired, "Then... maybe you wouldn't mind me putting in a request?"

Mismagius laughed, her voice shattering the silence. "Pondo, my dear, I could never deny you anything!" Her suspended form made a dash for the exit, cackling, "The crypt holds all the answers! Now Follow me!"

Pondo's eyes glittered with excitement as he chased after the Pokémon!

Lucario was about to follow them to the crypt, but paused when he realized that his Master was still immobilized, frozen with an urgency in his stance. He swiveled, throwing a blank stare at the knight. "Are you coming, Master?"

Aaron chewed on his lip for a moment, then answered, "I'll be with you shortly." His face hardened as he glanced up at his pupil. "There's just something I need to do beforehand."

…...

The coven dungeon was a bleak place to serve one's sentence, surrounded by rocky, barren terrain and located in a mountainous crater. Yet Aaron walked towards it, with determination in his eyes. He had a very special prisoner to visit – a certain Kaiser that didn't seem all too terrible now that details surrounding his miserable past had suddenly surfaced.

The shackled warlord shifted his eyes from his position slumped against the wall to see the blue knight approach from behind the dungeon bars. "Are you pleased with yourself?", He asked dryly, loathing prominent in every word as he mocked his captor. "You've finally captured the most dangerous man known to Lunan."

Aaron stood, facing his nemesis whom had stooped so low, lying powerless from within the musty prison cell of the witch clan. Aaron shook his head in dismay. "I'm here to speak with you about your sister.", He replied, leaning over to look Zinten in the eyes, his own gaze holding a serious air with a mix of mild sincerity.

Zinten gave a sniff of dissent, as always a bit taken aback to not feel smoke or fire emanating from his nostrils, although he did not show his surprise. He merely regarded Aaron's words with an expressionless facade. He had no interest in confiding about his haunting past, especially not with his mortal enemy.

When the captive captain didn't answer, Aaron pressed, more forcibly, "You loved her, didn't you..." He let his slow, clear question hang in the air; he let it sink into Zinten, to remind him of the person he once was.

"Nadia's life... is the one thing that money and power can't bring back.", Zinten growled bitterly, still speaking to the floor. "You wouldn't understand anything about attachment. You've been blinded by the Ministry's precepts."

"You're wrong.", Aaron responded gravely. "I do feel an attachment to someone. A strong attachment."

Zinten's eyes flickered to Aaron's, as if suddenly encouraged. "Your queen?", He muttered inquisitively, then proceeded to answer for himself, "Yes, when I spoke of her during our duel, I could sense that she meant a great deal to you." With a small trace of a smile, he grumbled, "It would certainly explain why you lashed out at me! And for a moment there... you reminded me of... me."

"She does mean a great deal to me.", Reasoned Aaron. "I'm... I'm in love with her, I think. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Intrigued, Zinten stared at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically. And much to Aaron's astonishment, he whispered in an almost plateful tone, "What do you intend to say to Rin when you return to Rota?"

Aaron was silent for several moments. His face was drawn tight. Finally, he spoke. "I'm not so sure."

Anger bubbled up inside of Zinten, and he very nearly yelled in frustration, "For Arceus' sakes, Aaron!" He breathed heavily, trying to keep himself from blowing up. Then, with a more passive tone, he urged, "If she truly is the most important person in your life, then she needs to know how you feel about her."

Aaron shook his head, tension building inside him. "It's not that easy."

Zinten rolled his eyes as his thoughts raced back to the final moments of their their arena duel. "How is it you can be absolutely fearless in the face of death and yet so afraid to live?"

"That's just it.", Aaron sighed. "I don't know how to live. But Rin... she's taken with me... and yet I shut her down every chance I'm handed."

Bristled by Aaron's confession of contumacy, Zinten banged his fists against the bars of the cell, snarling, "You know, if I had the chance to speak to my younger sister again, I wouldn't give it up for the world!" He hollered this as if he were accusing the other of a crime. "She was my life! She was... the only family I had left."

Aaron took prompt notice of his sudden change of attitude and replied, "She turned you into this."

"In death, perhaps.", He growled as he leaned back against the wall of the dungeon. "But the absolute is all the same. That is what I've been seeking to prove."

Aaron stared at the other, biting down on his lower lip. "Cut your losses, Zinten.", He silently advised. "You can still put an end to this war."

"Oh, I intend to." Zinten's lips pulled back to draw a sneer on his face, his teeth sharp as a Charizard's. "Surely, you can take me prisoner, but the influence of the Kaisers is still at large. The Cardinal Empire will fall under the reign of my council... and the war will continue as planned. I won't be defeated!"

Careful to keep his voice low, Aaron snapped, "You don't have to do this."

"I do have to do this.", Zinten quietly berated, looking to Aaron with eyes of tragic depth. "It's... who I am. It's who I've become." He then stared at the floor, as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. "I can't even bring myself to love Nadia's memory anymore. It's... it's like poison, really."

Aaron drew a deep, but broken, breath. An ironic grin held his features in place... and he chuckled, "You're the last person I'd expect to hear a love lecture from." Then he frowned, realization seeping inside of him. "But then again, it's really not so surprising. In a way, you've been like this ever since I first met you." Meeting the captain's eyes one last time, he offered a sad little smile, whispering, "It's a shame, really. Under different circumstances, I think we could have been great friends."

Zinten could feel a coldness welling up inside of him, as if the conversation had opened his eyes... then suddenly closed them again. "Count your blessings, Aaron.", He hushedly murmured, shutting his eyes for a pensive rest. "Unlike me, you still have someone to be grateful for. Don't push her away."

Before Aaron could respond to this, Mew suddenly flickered to life behind him, circling his head curiously. "Meiu?"

Shaking off his daze, Aaron stood tall and held his pointer finger to Zinten's cell. "Mew, would you kindly relocate Captain Zinten into the Ministry's custody? He'll be spending the remainder of his days locked away in an Emerald Kingdom prison."

Mew acknowledged Aaron's request with a bow of its head, then hovered to the cell. "Meiu!"

Aaron stepped back as Zinten's dormant body suddenly vanished from thin air, leaving his dungeon quarters empty and desolate. He remained quiet for another thoughtful moment, then silently followed Mew back into the village caverns, his thoughts still attentively drawn to every sentiment Zinten had spoken to him.

…...

Pondo, Lucario, and Mismagius worked their way deeper into the mountain caverns, passing several hallways which he assumed to hold valuables. Eventually they came upon the central tomb chamber, a small oddly circular room whose walls were covered in lines of archaic script.

Pondo studied these glyphs intently, ignoring the ornate granite sarcophagus dominating the room. From his limited knowledge of the workings of the ancients language, he read that this crypt was the gate between the mortal world and the Spirit World. Up until now, he had never seen it in person, as the Spirit World acted as an interdimensional moat, with its multitudes of Ghost Pokémon preventing unknown entities from making passage into the world's other realms.

Inside the tomb, a circle of high-minded witches were already stationed in waiting, looking on to the arrivals with stern composure. They merely nodded in greeting. Amongst their numbers were a select few Ghost Pokémon, attending to authorize and monitor the ritual, as the Spirit World was their natural domain and it was their duty to thwart any otherworldlydisruptions.

Before beginning the ceremony, Mismagius spun to Pondo, tilting her head slightly to him. "Choose wisely, Pondo, for the life you elect to restore... will only endure for a single day before returning to the spirit realm."

Already knowing this, Pondo nodded and exhaled, "Then... I'd like to spend that one day in the arms of my true love."

"Have you a trinket in her memory, my dear?", She entreated.

Reaching into the sleeve of his tunic, he withdrew a diamond necklace. He closed his hand around it as a small smile found its way onto his lips, then he presented it to Mismagius, expounding, "She wore this on the night her life was taken."

Snatching the necklace with a telepathic hand, Mismagius then proscribed a series of arcane sigils upon its surface. Dispelling the summoning circle, she set about making the correct preparations to resurrect the lost Cardinal Guardian, who she had learned was named Jetta.

Lucario stepped into the clearing, curiously wondering, "Mother Lavender, how is this spell any different from when you summoned the Undead Pokémon?"

"That was merely the art of puppeteering empty vessels.", She thoroughly explained as she made the final preparations. "This spell, however, tasks me with recovering living souls lost to the afterlife.

Lucario rose a timid brow. "Souls?"

She nodded. "Souls. Life-forces. Auras. Whichever you may prefer. But I can assure you that they are all one in the same."

Lucario absorbed this information with great interest. It was admittedly insightful to hear such fascinating details about the Aura's connection with the afterlife – something of which his Master had neglected to share with him.

Once all was ready, Mismagius and her coven sisters performed the ritual of resurrection, pale green witch-lightning arcing from outstretched palms to ground itself in the barrows stones! The moon cast its pale illumination through the exposed ceiling, as the air in front of Mismagius shimmered before ripping open, a black portal which produced a mist-like gust from its innards.

Pondo leaned forward, as to catch a glimpse of the virtuous afterworld. It was nearly identical to their own world, but with a bleak and stormy semblance, as well as a boundless haze that seemed to furnish the spooking cries of the delirious spirits lost within.

Within moments, the sounds of the waking dead echoed outward from the tomb entrance as the portal was spawned, growing larger with the chants of the Aura Witches. When the spell was complete, Mismagius tossed the necklace into the spirit realm, casting in into the dark depths of which the sleeping souls drifted like alpine mists.

The portal flickered, but quickly stabilized, as the witches continued to dance about the tomb, their shrill chanting steadily rising, channeling their magical power into the arrays under the careful watch of the present Ghost Pokémon.

As soon as the ripple became fully accessible, Mismagius reached into the ghost realm with her mind, calling forth the spirit of Pondo's beloved through the offering she had tossed into the great beyond. She was breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath from the strenuous use of the Aura. It had been centuries since she utilized this spell for anything.

A snap broke the chill air and Pondo shuddered. His eyes pierced the swirling darkness in search of the source... and then it appeared to him in all its ethereal glory. It was a light – a shimmering orb of whiteness that cut into the mortal epitome, lured by the crooning voices of the witches. The Aura of Jetta.

Within moments, the orb of light fully surfaced from the portal. The glimmer danced among the witches and ghosts, illuminating the crypt with an ever-lasting glow, as the phantom portal behind it suddenly withered from existence. The night air, too, was no longer murky or faithless. Lovely darkness set in on that tomb, neither evil nor good, but natural.

Concentrating his power, Pondo stepped forward and gathered the light in his palms, liquid brightness flowing like water between his long fingers, spilling and glowing in the dimness of night. He carefully caressed his lover's spiritual essence as Mismagius approached, wielding her magic from a distance to give physical semblance to the fluttering life-force.

She explained in a dim voice, "Now, I will restore her mortal appearance, as well as her memories."

Pondo was forced to step back and release the orb as the it began to take substance, contorting and distending under the coven's magic. It soon gained solidity, and took on the shape of a human being. Luminous energy swirled around its arms, its legs, its torso, forming the threadbare structure of a female body.

With shaking knees, she stepped towards Pondo. A thoughtful expression crossed her face, and the lines of tension melded back into smooth, ageless skin. "P-Pondo?," She murmured in a soft tone, a finger on her bottom lip. "Wha... what happened?"

Pondo could not find his voice. He was beyond speechless, even his mind blank now. Jetta was alive again, if not only for a day, and was standing before him, dazed but as beautiful and breathtaking as ever. He promptly walked over to his resurrected love, and wrapped her in his embrace. His tearful eyes locked with her frightened ones as he uttered the words she had hoped to hear, "I love you, Jetta."

They never said a word to one another as Pondo took her hand in his, gently drawing it to his lips for the softest of kisses. He was pleased when she didn't pull her hand away. And then, ever so tenderly, he led her into a slow dance. The dance they never finished the night of the festival. Nothing was going to keep him from holding this beautiful woman in his arms. It had been too long since he had felt her warm body pressed up against his.

Mismagius and her human sisters looked on with delighted smiles, while Lucario was somewhat conflicted as to how visibly Pondo's disposition had suddenly changed now that he was swept in the presence of his true love. It reminded him of Aaron. And it made him wonder just how powerful an emotion love really was to have this affect on someone.

Pondo relished the softness of Jetta's body pressed intimately with his as they danced. He watched her carefully for any signs that she was wavering or becoming tired. The appearance of his resurrected love was at once a beautiful dream and a horrific agony. His agony was that he knew, with every passing moment, that she was slowly fading away.

At that moment, Aaron and Mew entered the crypt, joining Mismagius and the others as they watched the reunited duo dance the night away. Aaron smiled hopefully at the two, whispering, "He must feel like the luckiest man alive, that Pondo."

Mismagius smiled at him with a knowing look in her eye. "Pondo is fortunate enough to spend one last day with his true love. Oh, what he wouldn't give to make it last any longer."

Aaron had the good sense to look contrite at this, as his mind raced back to his exchange with Zinten. "I've lost sight of what's important.", He confessed to the witch Pokémon. "I've been so devoted to my principles that I've taken Lady Rin for granted. Even as a boy, I'd hold her at arm's length, knowing that any reciprocation on my part would be inappropriate.

"Life is short, my child.", She sighed. "Our days are numbered. You'll never know what you could have had unless you embrace it while it's there."

The jovial light from a moment ago had gone from Aaron's eyes and had been replaced with concern. They stared one another down a moment before sadness finally drove the Cameran Knight to speak, "I'd be betraying everything I ever knew."

"You either betray your principles... or betray your feelings.", She quickly shot back, ever so knowing for a Ghost Pokémon. "Which do you value more, my child?

Aaron cheeks were flushed, his eyes sparkling as he answered with a smile, "Rin."

The ghost watched him intently before chuckling softly, "You have the extraordinary pleasure of making your love last a lifetime, so don't let it come to pass. Love is more than just an emotion. It's an opportunity."

Aaron thought on this for a moment. Romantic or not, love was an unconditional emotion that defied reason – that defied the principles of the Ministry. Pondo never questioned love, yet ended up having it whisked away from him in the blink of an eye. Even Zinten's undying love for his late sister was nothing short of tragic. Aaron, on the other hand, was fortunate to have his love intact, but foolish for not having embraced it yet. He realized this now. For so long, he had taken love for granted. He had been pushing away life's greatest treasure, while Pondo and Zinten would have given anything to claim theirs back.

"But not anymore..." Aaron finally broke the gaze with Mismagius and turned towards Lucario, quickly gathering his attention. "Lucario, a word with you?"

Lucario quietly crept to Aaron's side, looking around as he did so. "Did you take care of Zinten, Master?"

Aaron nodded. "He's been dealt with."

"Then we should return to Emerald Kingdom to receive our congratulations.", He suggested. "Queen Ida will be expecting us."

The human smiled, throwing a sneak glance at Mismagius, then back to his pupil. "If it's all the same to you, I have somewhere else to be. I think it's time we go home. After all... the royal ball is tonight, isn't it?"

With a knowing grin, Lucario nodded, understanding the circumstances. "If that is your wish, sir."

Aaron then lifted his head to Mew, whom was still circling the air above him. "Mew?", He chuckled excitedly. "Would you do us the honors?"

…...

At the stroke of dawn, Lady Rin fled the ballroom, wistfully wandering her way outside the castle. The first flashes of lightning streaked across the sky. Rain pattered down onto the courtyard, drenching her blue dress and plastering her golden locks to her face. She lifted her head to the stormy sky, unfazed by the flashes of lightning and cacophonous thunder.

And while the guests inside danced to their hearts content, she simply could not do the same. She preferred the company of the pelting rain, as if waiting for it to wash away her troubles. Her loneliness. Her insufferable heartache. All she wanted was to see his smiling face that always made her heart skip a beat. "Aaron..."

"May I have this dance, milady?"

Rin turned to see her Guardian knight emerge from the shadows of the courtyard, grinning with those bright and exuberant eyes of his. The rain soaked into his black curls as they hung limply around his face, framing it ever so precisely. His lips went into a parallel line, and his eyes kept on hers.

"Aaron...", She gasped, the feeble tremor of her voice was like thunder on the breeze. "I... I feel you should know that-"

"I know.", He breathed in response, closing the gap between them as he slowly drew towards her. "And I'm done pretending that I don't."

Rin's eyes were lit up in a flash of lightning and Aaron could see something in them, something that was never there when she was with anyone else. Love. Forbidden love. True love. The love that was only meant for him.

As he stooped in front of her, she closed her eyes, as if fighting to stop tears from streaming down her cheeks. In that moment, she didn't know how to feel anymore, didn't know how to handle this.

Aaron's stroked his queen's cheek gently and watched as her eyes fluttered open. Thinking on a heartbeat, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and leaned down.

An electric shock made its way through her body as she felt his lips finally press up against hers. It was an extremely soft kiss, but it held passion and determination. She could feel her legs and brain turning to mush. She was unable to breathe or move.

One of his hands reached to the back of her head, pulling her lips tighter against his, while the other went around to her back. She was completely pressed up against her handsome knight at this point, her hands on his chest. His need to kiss her seemed to grow all the more urgent and he pressed a bit harder.

They were lost in a moment of uncertainty, then comfort, knowing that this was right. This was the way things should be between them. His freshly glazed lips felt so soft to her. She thought they felt like angels lips. She thought they felt like she didn't have to hide anymore, because this was what she had always wanted, ever since they were two kittenish children with unspoken feelings for one and other.

They twirled in the rain together, heads tilted back into the chilling water that fell from the soft grey clouds. The wind howled, thunder rolled, the rain slapped the their skin, making a strange sort of music... and so they danced, as the lightning pranced off the clouds like elegant streamers.

…...

The following morning, Master Kota strolled through the doors of Queen Ida's throne room, finding her sound asleep in her royal seat. Nonetheless, he informed her, "Your highness, I bring you good tidings. You'll be pleased to know that we finally have Zinten in custody."

She remained palsied, much to Kota's dismay.

He smirked to himself when she did not stir, sighing in a slightly agitated manner, "Napping yet again, are we?"

But still, she offered no reaction. Her wrinkly eyes were fastened shut. Her chest did not rise with breath, and she did not flinch when called to, nor when he moved in to give her a shake.

"Your highness?", He pressed in a dire voice as he gently jolted her arm, his Aura reaching out to search for even the humblest trace of life. "Queen Ida!"

At that moment, Prince Damien entered the throne room. "Mother, I demand to know why you insist on-" But he stopped cold when he saw the scene in front of him. "What's happened?", He demanded of Kota, pushing him aside to see his mother's lifeless body. "What have you done to her!"

Kota drew back a few paces, bowing his head respectfully. "The queen is dead, Prince Damien."

Damien paled, unable to bring voice to his anguish. "N...no! It can't be! It mustn't! Not after what I said to her!" All at once, Damien crumpled at the foot of his mother's throne, taking her limp hand as he broke down into tears. "I have been foul, loathsome! Oh, mother, please forgive me!"

Kota stared in affliction. He could not move. The only solace that seemed to settle within him was that his dear queen had died peacefully; her legacy would not be forgotten. His emotionless face softened in pity for just a moment, before suspicion suddenly flickered, and he lowered his gaze to the supposedly heartbroken prince.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(Next Chapter: **Aaron embraces his break from wartime as he and Lady Rin secretly continue their unspoken relationship. Meanwhile, Prince Damien inherits the throne of Emerald Kingdom and is left to decide Zinten's fate, much to Kota's unease.**)**


	13. Underhanded

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 13: Underhanded

The newly endued King Damien stood staring out at his kingdom from the front steps of the Royal Temple. He glazed over the emerald city encompassing his luxurious abode, presenting himself in all his crowned gory to the noble denizens flocking at the vanguard of the castle. He waved and smiled to each and every attending face, flashing his royal cape ornament for all to see. The long-awaited limelight seemed to consume him, to the unblinded eye.

Observing quietly at the temple doors, all Kota saw in this glorified sovereign was a royal sham. As if Queen Ida's passing wasn't peculiar enough, Damien's promptness to absorb the royal throne and all its lavish perks stirred more questions than one, as far a Kota was concerned. He sensed something erring behind these circumstances, like a Hosea in Sharpedo infested waters. He doubted Damien's ability to fill his mother's shoes. He doubted Damien's ability to fill any sort of prominence.

Looking on to his loyal subjects, Damien's mouth pulled back into a smile. His pearly perfect teeth glistened in the daybreak shine. "As successor to the throne, I hereby decree an era of peace for the good people and Pokémon of Emerald Kingdom!", He proudly proclaimed, as he raised his hands into the air in gesture for applause. "These past seven months have seen plenteous bloodshed. But with Captain Zinten remanded, I'm confident that the wicked forces of the Cardinal Empire will surrender with honor and virtue!"

The kingdom's dwellers rewarded their ruler with a mighty fanfare, while Kota leered distressingly at the scene. He couldn't fathom why Damien would declare such nonsense, why he would hold his kingdom in such optimistic appraisal. It wasn't right. It wasn't the truth. Sure, Zinten's capture would serve as a significant victory to their faction, but it wouldn't be enough to so easily turn the tide of the war.

Once all was said and done, Damien retreated into the temple, and Kota promptly followed him back inside. They strolled the regal corridors with a spring in their step, with Kota endeavoring to emulate his majesty's pace. But Damien didn't seem to notice him – or rather, didn't care to notice him.

But the High Prophet refused to let his concerns go unvoiced. "Your majesty, I may be so bold to say, you're deceiving your people into thinking they are safe.", He spoke with a pressing yet respectful temperament. "Zinten's capture may yet prove ineffective. The Kaisers are relentless. They won't allow this war to slip through their fingers so easily. Zinten taught them better than to surrender."

Damien, however, merely waved off the notion with a brushing gesture of his hand. "But a peeving Guardian to think such nonsense.", He coldly rebuked, throwing Kota a dirty look. "You're not fooling me, Master Kota. Your people initiated this war, so it's only expected that you'd wish to sustain it."

The very implication bristled Kota, but he upbeared his composure, going so far as to stop the crowned snob in his tracks. "Zinten is to blame for this!", He insisted, as if making a plea. "The Kaisers are the ones doing harm, not the Guardians."

Damien cocked a hardened brow, snarling, "As far as I'm concerned, you're all the same: destructive and swollen-headed. Now kindly step aside."

But Kota did not inch from place. "And what of Zinten?", He persisted, rather furious from Damien's lack of understanding. "As a countrywide opponent, he's scheduled to be trialed by the Brethren Court."

The admonition did little to faze his royal highbrow. Again, he dismissed Kota's objection, "Zinten is MY prisoner. He will remain so until I deem otherwise." He spoke with a barely concealed grin upon his face. "Besides, these people need to be reminded of who's responsible for ending this war."

Kota brought his face only inches from Damien's. Tension seemed to filter through the air as they exchanged glares, but Kota was the first to speak. "You are entitled to no such praise." His eyes took on a piercing glow. It was a marvel he dared to chance such impertinence with so many royal servants sifting through the halls. "Aaron and Lucario arrested Zinten, not you. You're nothing more than a false idol to the people of this kingdom."

"Are you disputing your king, Master Kota?", Snorted Damien through gritted teeth. "Some might consider your treasonous attitude... punishable."

Kota grimaced and shook his head. "Your mother wouldn't stand for this if she were still among us."

"But she's not.", Damien seethed in rebuttal. "I am king... and you shall do as I ordain. Now begone, you tiresome besetment."

Kota just stood there, shell-shocked. He hadn't the slightest idea how to register such disrespect. In all his years of service, Queen Ida never once condescended his advisement. Damien, on the other hand, was intolerable and discourteous, completely blind to anything that didn't benefit his despicable ego. It made him question just how insured Emerald Kingdom was.

All fell silent as the lowly king shoved his way past Kota, sparing no kindly adieus. He retreated into his throne room, leaving Kota to ponder on these troubling proceedings.

…...

Escorted by her dashing knight in blue, Rin strolled across the long and delicate stone bridge that spanned to the mainland of Rota, the royal palace a reasonable distance behind her. The wind whispered into her ear. The water of the Cameran River rustled below. The clear scent of fresh, unrefined wood engulfed her senses as she set her sights to the sumptuous forest just beyond the bridge.

Everything felt divinely surreal when she set foot into the wilderness, taken aback by the brakes of pines and broad leaf trees that reached towards the mountains, the various shades of green like a carpet spreading over the land. Pokémon of all shapes and sizes scurried happily about the woodland maze, while others jounced across the treetops like the free spirits they were. She couldn't believe the boundless front of nature her queenly duties had kept her bound from after all these year.

As she basked in the sights and smells, Aaron was quietly setting up for his archery practice, unsurprisingly less passionate about his surroundings than his queen. He was already so accustomed to the outdoors, but it brought him warmth to see his beloved so taken with the world outside her palace. He knew he made the right decision in asking her to accompany him; as it turned out, she needed the fresh air more than he did.

Curious as to there whereabouts in relation to the palace, Rin swept a fleeting glance over her shoulder, spotting the spec of a _castle that sat on the_ edge of the crystal blue river. "Oh my...", She gasped aloud, realizing just how out of her comfort zone she truly was. "We're such a long way from home, Aaron." She spun around, noticing he was already preoccupied. "Just what are you so distracted with anyway?"

Setting down his staff, Aaron took a special marking stick from a pouch on the side of his quiver and proceeded to draw a target on a nearby tree. He then counted a hundred paces away from the tree and drew a line in the dirt with his bow. Satisfied with his bullseye and the distance he set between himself and his target, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and fit it in his bow. He took careful aim and let the arrow fly. It struck the target right in the bullseye.

"Archery practice?" Though impressed how skillful a bowman he was, Rin couldn't help but wistfully sigh, "I suspected as much."

Before equipping another arrow, the accomplished knight peaked over his shoulder and held his queen's eyes for a brief moment, chuckling, "You weren't expecting me to embark on a hunt, now were you?"

She waved off his sarcasm, pointedly tearing her gaze from him and letting her eyes roam the ever-green treetops again. "Aaron, there is just so much to see!", She proclaimed with such energy. Her smiled deepened as she whirled in circles, her dress twirling like flower petals in the breeze. "Oh, you'll be whisked away from home again once the war recoups. Can't we prorogue your training until later and simply enjoy the scenery while we still have time alone together?"

Aaron watched her with a whittled-like smile, captivated by just how naturally radiant she looked among the flora fauna. "Why not join me?" He finally replied, suddenly feeling emboldened in her presence. "You'd be the first queen to ever take up an archery lesson. Come on, what do you say?"

His question drew her out of the dream-like state she had entered into. Suddenly everything felt real again. She took to his eyes again, letting her gaze fall in place with his as she struggled to find a way out of his proposal. "I'm flattered, Aaron... but I'd rather not.", She said in her soft, lilting voice in-between taking huge gulps of air. "I... don't particularly fancy toxophily, nor do I think I'd be much useful with a bow."

Aaron lowered his weapon to his side. His strongly-built yet slender frame relaxed as he eagerly regarded her, chortling playfully, "You wouldn't happen to be afraid of trying something new, would you?"

Her eyes widened immensely at the implication, no matter how jestful. "I am not afraid.", She snorted obnoxiously as she swung her head to her side; the air of disdain was clear in her voice.

Aaron found this stubborn side of her somewhat humorous. Rather than withdraw his comment, he continued to indulge the subject. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He folded his arms over his chest, smiling cleverly in her direction. "It was hard enough getting you to leave the palace for an afternoon. It's another thing to get you into the sport of it, I suppose."

Without directly facing him, she merely mocked his assumption with a heel laugh, "You assume the worst of me."

"Then come on.", He boldly called her bluff, lending a hand towards her, which managed to draw curious eyes to him once more. "I'll teach you... it isn't difficult."

With a fulsome exhale, she begrudgingly gave in to him, shaking her head back and forth to stress her uninterest. She wasn't necessarily upset with Aaron. She simply despised how she had nothing to demonstrate to him, embarrassed by her inability to relish in outdoor activities. She felt it made her come off as a flimsy and unresponsive regent who knew only of the finer things in life.

"This is how you shoot rapid fire," Aaron proceeded to demonstrate by taking three arrows and his bow in his left hand. He was holding the arrows near the feathers, pointed down. He reached for one of the arrows with his right hand, grabbing it at the end and pulling to notch it onto the string, drawing the bow, aiming and letting loose. He brought his right hand forward and repeated the process twice.

He did this at a leisurely pace so Rin could see exactly what he was doing. He then shot three arrows in a very rapid motion. "Practice with only two arrows. String your bow lightly for practice or you will wear your arms out." Once finished, he surrendered the bow to her, then pointed his finger to the hewn target in the trunk of the great pine.

Finding a comfortable bearing, Rin suddenly felt Aaron's body press against her backside, sending a rivulet of chills up her spine. And much to her blushing jubilance, she could feel him take his position behind her, his strong but courtly hands reaching around her lissome frame as they slowly guided her arms into the proper aiming poise. Her lips reflexively tightened into a quint smile, but she managed to hide it from him.

By the time he released her, Rin was already intent on her target. True to Aaron's advice, she followed his example with focus and held the bow steady, stringing it ever so carefully with the first shot. And when the arrow struck the target dead-on, her jaw dropped. Her tongue was thick as she tried to form words. "I... I did it!" She pivoted into Aaron's arms and shoved into his chest, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Aaron, I hit the target duly!"

Taken aback by her intimate advance, he gradually coiled his arms around her waist, hitching her up slightly so that she could get closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, her head spinning. He pulled back and gave her a questioning smile. "I'll admit, for a first-timer, that was some rather impressive aiming."

Rin gave a meager shrug, her smile as luminous as a full moon. "Beginner's luck, I suppose."

But Aaron dismissed the notion, unwilling to account such as a factor. "Luck... isn't a perception we Aura Guardians particularly believe in.", His voice carried as he searched for the right words. He just knew there was something more behind her accomplishment. "We have a name for such nimble savvy."

"Or perhaps I just have that good of a teacher.", She giggled.

His laughter swelled at the flattery. He spun her towards the tree once more, moving her into position. "Just to be sure, I'd like you to have another go at it."

Again, she shrugged, emitting a rather unfavorable sigh as she took hold of the bow, "If that is what pleases you, Aaron." She gave her head a shake and concentrated again on the correct stance. Repeating her earlier procedure, she correctly steadied the bow and strung it with a gentle flick, her focus unbreakable throughout.

Once again, she executed another direct and flawless roughshod, coercing an intrigued smile to placedly frame Aaron's exultant features. He no longer saw coincidence as a likely factor in all of this. "Right on the mark.", He breathlessly applauded, much to her glowing delight. "As a boy, my archery skills weren't as easily honed." Intent to discover just what else she was unknowingly capable of, he slipped off his Keiro Gloves and started towards her. "Your highness... I'd like to try something different – an experiment, if you will."

She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and glanced up to acknowledge his approach, then stiffened appreciably when a pair of blue gloves were handed her way. Her eyes ascended to his as she carefully reached for them. "Your gloves?"

He nodded, still flashing that avid grin of his. "Just trust me."

A smile of her own played at her lips as she took the gloves into her hands and slipped them on with ease. Her eyes traveled the intricate seals of the articles covering her hands. She didn't quite know what to make of them, but her curiosity was upheld long enough for Aaron to definitively sense a flicker of reaction from her Aura.

Inching closer to her flank, he took her trembling wrists and stilled them with his cherishing hands, his voice just below a whisper as he furrowed a brow and asked tentatively, "Do you feel anything?"

She paused before responding, then shook her head. "I... I can't say that I do."

He held her still, nodding. "Please, exercise that same focus you demonstrated with the bow.", He quietly asked of her, grinning as if he could hear her thoughts, directing his approval occasionally. "Relax your body... your mind... your spirit. Feel the Aura inside you... and welcome it with open arms-"

Slowly, surely, her muscles began to relax and her focus deepened, broadening the senses she never knew she had. She began to see subtle glows and shapes around her. This ethereal perception was different from that of vision, even though her consciousness interpreted the data in visual form. There was no directionality, as with eyes or even ears, she could see in all directions at once. It was unalike anything she had ever experienced!

Immediately picking up on the calm resting within her, he quietly whispered into her ear, "Now do you feel anything?"

"I... I do!", She managed amidst hitching breaths. Suddenly, a flicker of blue light shimmered on the globes of her gloved palms, then just as promptly disappeared, causing both she and Aaron to jump back a few paces. Rin's eyes batted open in a daze, until she finally realized what she had done. She stared at her palms in disbelief. "My goodness!"

Aaron faltered to gather his bearings, unable to make a consensus with this remarkable development. He ponderously rubbed his chin in fascination, much in the manner Kota so often functioned. "This is... rather interesting."

She lifted her head, practically gawking at him. "What does this mean?"

"You apparently possess the wielder's gift.", He answered dimly. "It's faint... but it's there. I can feel it. With the proper training, you could channel this power into something more."

She jeered at the idea with a slight chuckle, quickly removing the gloves and handing them back to their rightful bearer. Her face contorted into a strained smile appropriate to his impulsive offer. "If it's all the same to you... I'd rather entrust you with such power. I have no use for it." Thinking over it again, she brought a finger to rest on her chin. "Although... I am curious as to how I inherited this unlikeness."

He bit down on his bottom lip, considering her inquiry in depth. "Well... does anything come to mind? Anything at all?"

Rin finally spoke, off-balance, "My father used to read me tales of an Aura Guardian that once belonged to the royal family." She paused, "My ancestors, actually."

"There's your answer.", He reasoned. "The ability to use Aura has been with your family for generations. It was just never unlocked... until now."

She gave a wordless nod, as if content in her own mindset, but unwilling to voice it aloud, out of respect for him.

Sadly, the resolution to her enigma made him wonder if there was on to his own. Part of him wished she hadn't spoken up when she did, so that he could find a sense of comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only being with a power inexplicably birthed inside him. Once again, he was alone, destined to live out his days with his past unanswered.

Rin abruptly expelled the silence, calling him out by name. "Aaron?" She paused momentarily, then, much to his unheard dread, proceeded to ask the very same question he wished never to ask of himself again, "How did you come about aspiring into an Aura Guardian?"

Aaron shifted in his panic, averting her gaze for a brief hiatus. "I... I don't know.", He answered in a dry and desolate tone. "The Aura was never present in my heritage; my father vouched this in the journals he left behind. If he were still alive... I'm sure he could explain why I was the exception." Remembering back to his visit with the Pulegium, he gazed dejectedly at his feet, as if studying the ground, then muttered, "Unfortunately, I passed up the opportunity to unravel my roots."

A nervous expression suddenly crossed Rin's genuine visage. She felt weary of sorrow and guilt, little to Aaron's awareness. Creeping towards him from behind, she croaked out rather meekly, "If this is something that has been troubling you for quite some time, you can always talk to me about it."

He didn't even react when he felt her hand rest on his shoulder. Instead, he rebuked her sympathy with a curt, "No." Letting out a soft, content sigh, he whirled around and gazed lovingly into her eyes, a look of newfound promise glimmering exuberantly in his perfect pair of orbs. "I vowed to look to the future instead of the past. And that's what I'm going to do."

Rin just stood there, quivering under his scrutiny.

Detecting the anxious vibrations all throughout her body, he eyed her wearily. "Are you alright, milady?" He moved in closer, reaching for her arms. "You're trembling."

"It's... it's nothing." She promptly swatted him away, flinching on contact. "I-I can assure you, Aaron, I'm quite alright!"

Before he could question her quaint behavior, he detected an additional presence moving onto the site. He turned his head only slightly to find Lucario emerging from the thickets.

The Pokémon feyly choked out in his telepathic tongue, "Master?"

The silence was overwhelming, if not only for a passing moment or two. Rin was the first to break past it. Dusting herself off, she exchanged glances between the two Guardians, then proffered with a smile on her face, "I'll leave you two to converse."

While Rin casually wandered further ahead to observe the Sunflora skipping across a nearby glade, Aaron made his way towards Lucario, a look of bafflement evident with him along the way. "What's wrong, Lucario?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your discussion.", The Aura Fox confessed as they hiked through the underbrush. "I apologize."

Aaron shook himself, trying to shed his melancholic ruminations and focus on Lucario. "Was there something you wanted to bring to light?"

Lucario didn't waste a second in cutting to the chase. "Why do you doubt your abilities?"

Aaron looked worried at this, but managed to voice his thoughts. It was time he welcomed Lucario into his musings. "I'm merely pondering my abilities.", He replied steadily, bringing his attention back to the present. "I've been pondering them for quite some time, actually. Don't you find it odd that I can wield Aura without reason as to why?"

"Is that why you wanted to see your father again? To know the truth about yourself?" A troubled look crossed Lucario's face. "You shouldn't have denied Mother Lavender's offer."

Aaron shook his head shrewdly. "I told you. I need to focus on what's to come, not what can't be changed.", He said while trying to force his tone lighter. He felt a soothing approach might pave the way to facts. Not just for Lucario... but for himself. "If I'm not meant to know why I'm an Aura Guardian... then maybe I'm destined to serve as otherwise."

"Master, you can't-", The Pokémon verbally fumbled.

"Lucario, you said it yourself." Aaron looked to his apprentice blankly for a moment, then blinked. "During our trek through the swamp, you took my emotions into question... and I froze up. I couldn't give you an answer because I didn't have one. I don't know why I'm in love with Lady Rin... but I am. I don't know why I constantly defy the Ministry... but I do. It's who I am as a person." Frowning, he returned to his narration, "I have nothing practical nor constructive to offer as a Guardian."

"Master..." Lucario took his time in answering, as the stakes were astronomically high. He was so afraid of losing his Master – of losing everything they shared as teacher and student. Swallowing his pride, he tearfully lashed back, "You taught me everything I know about Aura, from the fundamentals to the most trying of lessons! How can you turn your back on everything we've endured together?"

"I will never turn my back on you, Lucario. I promise you that.", Aaron reminded with a slight furrow in his brow. He smiled, in spite of Lucario's obvious disquiet. "You have a gift... and you should consider yourself honored to bear it. As for myself, I will never reject the Aura... but I'm coming to realize that the duty I serve is flawed."

Lucario stared at his Master gobsmacked. He could feel his heart give a sudden clench as he took in the human's harrowing words. He never felt more abandoned than now. Embarrassment, shame, unease, anguish, and sorrow. It welled up inside him and burned like an inferno, spreading so fast it was a plague. And he didn't know how to control it.

Choosing not to object to the Pokémon's rightfully-entitled feelings of rue, Aaron shook his head while backing away. "When we returned to the palace three days ago, I had already decided what I wanted for myself.", He croaked with the smile that faded as he heard how rough his own voice was. "I'm done fighting this war. My place belongs with Lady Rin. It's time I start following my heart."

The expression of gentle concern on the Pokémon's face deepened to fear for a moment. "The Agrarian Seer said only you could restore peace to Lunan!", He protested with iron in his voice. And then, finally, his tone resorted to a much softer level. "Sir, I beg you to think through this some more. That... is my only request of you."

Aaron's face showed some mild debate for a glimpsing second. He respected his pupil enough to honor his wish with consideration, but not enough to come to an immediate decision. Then, with no reply, he quietly started back towards Lady Rin, his mind having not yet dismissed Lucario's advice.

Left alone with the coppices and woodland brushes, Lucario blinked and then hung his head, frowning to himself. _"Master... please reconsider..." _

…...

Master Kota, his trusted court advisers, and a handful of the head knights were in the war room of the Royal Temple, plotting battle strategies and counter-attacks. They had to prepare themselves in the event of an outbreak of violence against the Imperial Council. Continuing the war was something they had to resort to if they failed to come to a peaceful resolution with Zinten's remaining forces.

Scrolls of maps and diagrams of all sizes were scattered across the table, a huge round monstrosity that had eyebrows raising all over the nearby kingdoms. The men stood around the rectangular pine table discussing in-depth procedures and pointing to areas on the map in front of them. They talked simultaneously to one another, expressing new schemes when the door swung open with a loud bang. Everyone stopped talking at once and turned to face the source of the noise.

Damien stormed through the threshold, tossing an order at random, "General, withdraw your occupation of the western territories! It's time our warriors come home!"

From afar, Kota froze up at the suggestion, unable to fathom his impedance. "With all due respect, your majesty, that is a highly risky initiative.", He spoke out at last, hoping Damien wouldn't resolve to insensible logic, like in their last conversation. "If we remove our troops prematurely, it would be disastrous. Within days, the enemy will move into our land unchallenged!"

"Rubbish.", Damien's voice rang out throughout the chamber as he approached the table. "This is peacetime, general. Must I remind you that we have Zinten in custody?" Holding an over-confident smile to his lips, he rambled, "I have faith that the Cardinal Empire will yield the war to our favor."

Kota shook his head, doubt filling his eyes. "As I've said before, Zinten's arrest will make no difference. The Kaisers of the Cardinal Empire are stirring a plot! I can sense it!"

Before Damien could shrug off the interjection, one of Kota's finest commanders, Nagateru, stood at his superior's defense. "Master Kota's premonitions seem perfectly valid, your majesty." His eyes flashed irately, confirming his own worries. "I'm given to understand that Zinten's council will take charge of his armies. Evidence seems to suggest that they will attack sooner than later-"

"My decision if final, gentlemen.", Damien smugly returned. "Your fruitless predictions are of no concern to me."

"The Cardinals will penetrate our kingdom's defenses.", Kota again protested, that uncertain anxiety overtaking him again, his hands gesturing so wildly that his fingers clipped the wall behind him. "You'll be endangering us all."

Cocking his head to the side, Damien replied in length, "Master Kota, I implore you go waste someone else's time. Preferably someone shortsighted enough to believe your silly, preconceived delusions." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders in amazed futility, then promptly left the chamber in quiet, with no one daring enough to challenge his authority.

Kota settled laggardly in his seat, frowning to himself as Nagateru waited for his orders. He had done his best to remind Damien who was in charge of the royal brigade, but in the end, with his frustration mounting, Kota had decided to walk away rather than become a further distraction, or a threat to Damien's authority, bitter resignation written all over his face.

Finally, flickering his eyes to Kota, Commander Nagateru spoke up, "Tis your call, general."

"I cannot disobey orders, commander.", Kota sighed laggardly, switching into his 'diplomat mode', as Kiara so often called it. Then, pinching the bridge of his nose in disgruntlement, he decreed in a soft voice, "Proceed as necessary."

…...

At sunset, in the Aura Wielder's Sanctum, Aaron sat poised on the chamber floors. Really, it was his own exclusive sanctuary, as he was Rota's one and only Aura Guardian. It was a welcome reprieve that these sacred grounds belonged only to him. It allowed him to think freely, ponder through thoughts the Ministry would deem improper. Overall, he much preferred the privacy of the sanctum than the surfeit of the Guardian's Cathedral in Emerald Kingdom.

Aaron was brought out of his meditative trance by a light touch on his shoulder. He shuddered at the abrupt intrusion, but when he sensed it was Lady Rin, he pleadingly whispered, "No need to leave." Quickly clearing his throat and smoothing his tunic unconsciously, he inclined his head. "You're more than welcome here."

She paused, bowing her head in respects. "I don't wish to disrupt you."

"No, no.", Aaron protested, getting up. "You could never disrupt me, milady." He stepped back and offered her the space across from him. "Please, join me."

With another smile, she accepted and brushed past him to take it, glancing around the dated chamber with fascination. "For years, this sanctum has been untouched by any other Aura Wielder but yourself." Huddling to the floor, she looked across to her knight. "My mother and father preserved this sanctuary to welcome traveling Guardians. They were strong patrons of the Ministry and everything they stand for."

"What do YOU suppose the Ministry stands for?"

With a small sigh, she glanced away momentarily from him, then clearing her throat she began, "Peace, of course. Justice. Civility. Chivalry-"

"War. Prestige. Emotional detachment.", He listed, his voice abject. "Everything that I'm not."

As they sat there in companionable silence, Rin's features became wistful, suddenly letting out a sad sigh. In a low voice, she spoke, resolute to help him see past his fallacies. "Aaron... you may be different from other Guardians... but that doesn't mean you don't belong with them."

He shook his head. "I don't think-"

"Aaron please, I need to...please let me just speak my peace before you say anything.", She implored, the smile now completely gone. "I know who you are. I truly do. You are honorable and noble. You are an Aura Guardian and a knight of the royal guard – a peacekeeper at heart. You are everything this kingdom wants. Everything this kingdom needs."

He inclined his head in appreciation and waited for her to continue. But when she didn't, he broke past the silent barrier between them and voiced his mind, "I don't know who I am... or why I was chosen by the Aura to be its wielder." His eyes fell to the floor all at once, as if all hope had been sapped from them. "My very identity has been entirely ignored for as long as I can remember."

At Aaron's bemused expression, Rin took a breath and tried to make her point understood. With another shake of her head, she stood to her feet and drew closer to him until she was pressed against his chest. With a quiet intensity, she studied his features and sighed, "Then the question is... who do you feel you are?"

Aaron stood with his arms crossed across his chest, his gaze directed at the floor as though he was lost in his own memory. Truth be told, her words rang true within him. He had asked that very same of Lucario not long ago. But while Lucario still felt himself to be an Aura Guardian, Aaron was unsure of his own destiny – his own self-hood. Months of war and self-reflection had allowed him to look at himself in a new light, allowed him to define himself differently than before.

As if attune to her lover's thoughts, Rin opened her hand and a small crystal flower, much like an opal, rolled down her sleeve to rest in her palm. "I thought it best you have this." She placed it in his hand, closing his fingers around the cold surface of the crystal, then brushed his cheek with a gentle kiss. "It might serve your decision to some degree."

"A Time Flower…", Muttered Aaron as he activated it with his Aura, triggering its ability to display those around a glimpse of the past in its location. A blue holographic field expanded from the flower as the image began to show, replacing most of the surroundings with those of the past. Aaron's jaw dropped as he watched the scene unfold.

A much younger Kota appeared as the playback started. He crossed over to the center of the sanctum, kneeling before a young knight and his wife, whom cradled a newborn baby in her arms – a baby Aaron. He spotted a small audience standing quietly behind the three of them, with Chief Pyro lingering among them. He then looked on to the couple with a mulish expression, then to the father. "I'm honored you allowed me to witness this, sir."

"No need to be shy, Kota.", The father chuckled, gesturing for the Guardian to come hither. "He's not a Carnivine! He won't bite!"

Kota, swallowing a lump in his throat, drew closer to the infant, arching a brow to him. "The Aura within him isn't as present as I had hoped.", He sighed, scratching his then-beardless chin. "Shame. As the son of the great Kazuhiro, he would have made a fine Aura Guardian. He would have served our kingdoms well."

"It doesn't matter who he is or who he isn't.", Kazuhiro rebuked, gleaming into his son's exuberant eyes. "Every man shares the ability to do good, by both will and strength of heart. But only so few realize this. A brave man may command an army at the risk of his stature. A smart man may influence ideals at the risk of his intelligence. But it takes a selfless man... to inspire selflessness at the risk of his own self."

The projection then flickered, fading off into nothing. The image dissipated and the Time Flower closed back up, leaving Aaron stunned and lost in thought. He couldn't fathom what he had just witnessed: his own birth. And alarmingly enough, Kota had been there. This meant that, all along, Kota had known he wasn't born with the gift, yet never told him about it. Kota... had lied to him after all these years.

Studying the flower closely, he spun on his heel, demanding, "How did you find this-" He stopped when he realized that his queen was nowhere to be found. Biting down on his lip, he crumpled to the floor once more, trying to sort through his feelings. Trying to reach the decision she had left him with.

...

In Emerald Kingdom, Kota entered the cathedral council room quietly, unnoticed for the moment by the dozens of Guardians surrounding the stone table. What an odd assortment they were, men and women from near and far, all wearing different clothes and brandishing different weapons, tightly quelled into a small chamber. A rickety chandelier adorned with a thousand icicles of wax hung above and cast a dull yellow light over the scene. Most of the Guardians were standing, but a handful were seated.

Suddenly, a voice that he recognized cut through the low, aggressive, coarse babble that trembled through the room. The other voices were abruptly silenced as it spoke up. "This is a crisis!", Master Zuba professed with astringent hand gestures, his eyes surveying the room to ensure his fellow council members were heeding his words.

Kota shifted uncomfortably at the outburst, detecting something askew. Something about Zuba's voice was more taut than usual: the same bold, positive, wily, deliverance was indefinitely present, but with a strangely unrefined tone that was underlain with a hint of nervousness and a pinch of uncertainty.

Finally, without pulling his punches, Zuba proclaimed, "King Damien is making a foolish error!"

"More than one.", A seated member weighed in on the discussion, his finger raised to Kota. "First he refuses to surrender Zinten into the court's custody. And now he's rending your westward soldiers right off the map, brainlessly ceding enemy access to our kingdom!"

"As long as he controls the military, we're powerless.", Kota abruptly concurred, but mainly to draw out their reactions. He became distracted from the followup uproar of approval when he spotted Kiara trembling beside him, a display most unalike her. Glancing towards her, he saw that her eyes smouldered with the same fierce determination he had seen in Zinten and, as of recently, Zuba.

She strode forwards fearlessly, and made her entrance clear with her sharp, short tone. "The people and Pokémon of Emerald Kingdom will die if something isn't done!", She proclaimed, head high as the other Guardians turned in surprise at her appearance. Outraged voices sprang up as the council members looked on with fury, so she continued, "Perhaps we should make a plea to the courts!"

"By the time we consult with the Brethren Court, it will have already been too late!", Another cried out.

"What are we to do, then?", Zuba growled, slamming his bony fists down onto the stone table. "He's doomed us all, that spoiled prince!"

"I propose a coup!", Kiara demanded, flames dancing in her eyes, much to Kota's horror. "We overthrow Damien and take back our kingdom!"

At this suggestion, a chorus of applause erupted from the assembly, but Kota could only frown, rubbing his chin in afterthought. "No.", He finally silenced them, as he realized the cause of their sickly outrage. "That's just what he wants." Silence took hold whilst he explained the situation. "Don't you see? He's luring us into a trap."

"Ridiculous notion.", Said a dark skinned Guardian that rose to his feet. "He wouldn't go to all this trouble-"

"Oh, but he would.", Kota promptly countered, extending a hand to his eager listeners. "He's always despised the Ministry. Why else do you suppose he would put his entire kingdom at risk other than to feed our frustration? He's waiting for the opportune moment to incriminate us to the Brethren Court. He's counting on our betrayal!"

A long second past before Kiara made her opposing statement. "But he's the traitor, not us!" For the first time in years, worry and fear crept into Kiara's voice, but it was enough to sway the room from Kota's favor. "As peacekeepers, we must enforce justice! For the safety of Emerald Kingdom, King Damien must be put in his place!"

The council murmured in agreement, but Kota refused to let his companions slip from their sensibility, "The Code forbids any act of treason on our part!"

"Hang the code!", Hollered a voice. "Down with Damien!"

Once again, the air erupted into a cacophony of arguments and cursing that was much too hostile for Kota to fathom. He couldn't believe the level of malice he was witnessing. From his own kind, no less. Why wouldn't they listen to him? Why couldn't they hold their own against this tide of distress? Had Damien's venomous influence already infected the Ministry and its precepts?

"I will not allow us to stoop to his level!", Kota's voice rose in a botched passion and influence, though the crowd failed to notice his objection this time. Nevertheless, he persisted, desperate to liberate them from the shackles of madness Damien had deceitfully cast over them. "All of you, come to your senses! Remember what we stand for!"

By this point, the assembly was in a boisterous broil, chanting in a slew of rowdy slurs. Their fists were held high, their voices obscenely loud. A small percentage was staring in numb disbelief and mute betrayal at their colleagues. It seemed the safety and security of Emerald Kingdom had abruptly turned upside down, rather than been achieved.

Kota shook his head, unable to process that this was actually happening. It couldn't be real. He felt a shiver curl around him, like an icy cold breeze from a passing Articuno. The world reverberated in his head, for the sovereignty was dead. And with much disappointment, he stormed out of the council room, resolute to seek answers elsewhere.

…...

Staring at herself in the misted mirror, Rin combed her flowing bronze hair in silence, alone in her bedchamber. All that penetrated the wistful quiet was the crackling flames of the fireplace that roasted in the corner of the room, as well as the melodious chatter of the critter Pokémon that grazed in the royal gardens.

Moonlight filtered through the balcony, until a glimpse of a shadow caught her attention in the mirror. She spun in her chair, eyes peeled for anything peculiar. "H-Hello?", She quietly whimpered, no more rural than the silence itself. "Is someone there?"

Just before she could shrug off the disturbance, Mew flickered to life from thin air, carrying Aaron's hat in its stubby little paws. "Meiu!", It squealed merrily, circling the queen with intrigue, in spite of the fact that the two had already crossed paths once before. "Meiu! Meiu! Meiu!"

"Oh!" Rin cupped her mouth, chuckling lightly. "Is that... Aaron's hat?"

"Meiu?" Mew tilted its head in bafflement, likely due to the language barrier, then spurred towards the balcony, leaving her puzzled. "Meiu!"

Rin shot up from her seat, chasing after the Tree Guardian. "Oh, please wait!" Wrestling through curtains, she stumbled onto the balcony, but only to find Aaron sitting on the ledge that overlooked the Cameran Palace. Dusting herself off, her head hung to its side, much like Mew before her. "Aaron..."

Before he could say anything, Mew drifted between them, still hugging Aaron's hat for dear life.

"I'll take that!", Aaron chuckled, swiping his hat from the furry little thief. As he placed it on his bushy head, he extended a smile to the Pokémon, shaking his head in a gentle motion. "Nice try, though."

"Meiu!", Mew squealed, then vanished all at once, deciding to try its luck elsewhere.

Climbing down from the ledge, Aaron brushed an absent-minded hand over his hair, leveling his gaze with Rin's. "It seems we have a mutual friend."

She blinked, then nodded. "Mew visits the castle every so often, looking for new trinkets to play with."

"Well, not this time.", He chortled, which trailed off into silence when he gazed upon her in all her radiance, dazed by just how much the moonlight focalized her prominent features. "You look... so peaceful." He swallowed a lump in his throat, never abandoning those bright and infatuating eyes. "And beautiful."

Rin stood idly in the flickering light of the fireplace, drawn at his fawning... but for all the wrong reasons. She was in shock that he wasn't disgusted by her for having harbored that Time Flower – his very past, as it were – from him after all these years. True, she knew him to be the forgiving type... but not under these conditions. Was the past really of no concern to him anymore?

"You asked me who I feel I am.", He broke the silence at last, as if reading her thoughts. "I know now."

Rin held the Guardian's stare, unwavering. "Then who are you, Aaron?"

"A person who values life... a person who detests war... and a person who's in love.", He answered her calmly, though with the tired air of someone who had been forced to make a lot of the same corrections. And he had. Could people not comprehend the idea of a romance between a man and woman, in spite of precept; of rejecting war, in spite spite of moral obligation; of embracing life, in spite of the risks? "I'm a person who is defined by emotion."

The fey glint in her eyes told him clearly just how little she overlooked his daring confession, but she didn't press the point. "Aaron, you mustn't.", She admonished, reaching out an affectionate hand. "If the Ministry discovers that we're-"

"I don't care.", He managed, trying not to notice the way the moonlight had highlighted her cheekbones so generously. Her arms curving around him in the next moment had him forgetting what it was that he was trying not to notice. "If they discover what we swear to secrecy... then they discover who I truly am at heart. I can live with that."

"Is that your decision then?", She muttered, a sheepish expression on her face, giving him one of her quick, upwards glances through long lashes. "Am I... who you choose?"

Nodding, he whispered at sudden, "I love you."

"Oh…", She drawled with a grin, cutting the too charged silence that could have followed his admission. Then, she giggled, savoring her plea in whisper. He lost his breath as she tiptoed in her bare feet to steal a kiss from his lips, murmuring words against them, "In that case... I want you to love me right now."

He nodded, shuddering. "As you wish, your highness.", He gasped, too impatient to finish his sentence, and went back for more.

But as he dived in for a second kiss, she held a finger to his lips, her eyes locked with his. "Rin.", She corrected firmly, even in her regal voice. "My name is Rin."

"R-Right." Smiling, Aaron pressed his lips passionately against hers, gently tugged on her gown, slowly undoing the straps and laces... and pulling it off piece by piece, revealing an elegant corset underneath.

Rin could see the excitement and arousal in her lover's gaze as his eyes feasted on her corset and stockings.

Leaving her gown on the floor like an unwanted rag, Aaron scooped her delicate frame into his careful arms, with her gorgeous hair flowing down, and carried her to the plush fur rug in front of the fireplace. As he laid her down gently onto the fur, he gazed into her sparkling sapphire-blue eyes; their hearts simultaneously rebelled against the confines of their chests, as if reaching out to one another. A deep blush once again stained Aaron's cheeks; she trembled slightly against his own will. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…", He whispered, cupping her beautiful face in his hands and kissing her fully on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

It was at that moment she fully realized that this night belonged to their unsatisfied hunger for one and other; the only chance to physically act on their forbidden love. And she wanted to bask in every moment of it. Whatever consequences there were, they couldn't dissuade her from sharing everything she had with him. The rationale she'd been infused with all throughout her childhood slipped away unnoticeably with every tender kiss he now placed upon her body.

She breathed a hushed moan and reached for his belt. His guiding hand found her own amidst his continued assault on her shuddering body... and without hesitation, the enraptured young queen kissed him back as she peeled off his belt and slowly opened his tunic, sliding it off his bare shoulders, and tossing it to the floor along with his hat. She ran her fumbling hands over his chest and kept it there, pulling closer to him and feeling her body against his own as the laces gave way... and her corset finally fell to the floor, leaving her gasping and exposed beneath his dominant build.

He lifted her hand from his chest and kissed her palm, trailing his lips along the soft flesh of her limber arm until he reached her neck. She shivered delightfully at his touch and bit down on her lower lip as he lingered there, tickling her with his breath and teasing her with the flat of his tongue. He kicked off his boots and slipped out of his leggings, proceeding to ease down atop of her... kissing her... whispering to her, wanting desperately for her to feel comfortable in the embrace he now held her in.

And from the warmth of his body... she relaxed, cherishing the moment when they first slowly became one. She dismissed the pain with a slight shudder and looked into his eyes. They were alone now, and free to act upon thoughts, feelings, and desires they would never dare voice to others, for this was who they were: agents of love, enemies of the law.

…...

The moon hung high as midnight came. The royal temple towered over all nearby, in clear view of the gallows. Finally a Dodrio-drawn wagon sauntered down from the castle, its course set for the jailhouse nearest to the palace. It's perimeter was riddled with knights of the Emerald Kingdom platoon, all of them quietly standing guard of the immense fortress that confined the evil warlord.

Dismounting his wagon, Kota pulled his hood over his head and entered the prison, guided by a candle. The flickering light glinted off stone walls and rusted chains, but nothing else. He swiftly glided his way across the desolate chamber, to the cell farthest from the entrance.

A dark lump on the floor of the one-man receptacle, which he had originally mistaken for a pile of rags, was beginning to stir. The chains behind it on the wall rattled slightly as a hairy arm clawed from the shadows, covered scarcely by ripped, tattered prison rags. Then, crawling fully into the moonlight, Zinten revealed his face. His long, brown hair fell to his shoulders, now grimy from his days in the dark stone prison. He stared up at Kota with sheer ire, and, as if sensing his old master's inner disquiet, snarled acerbically, "Trouble in paradise, old friend?"

Kota slumped to the musty floor, looking on to Zinten from beyond the bar doors of his cell. "Damien's endangered my kingdom.", He muttered wistfully, having no one else to turn to. "The court is of no help to me. My own council has gone manic." Kota frowned, his voice growing less and less dependable as he went on. "I've... I've never seen them so vulnerable. So irresolute. It's disturbing, to say the least. They're too absorbed by their grievance with Damien to adhere to anything I say."

A swell of hysteria rose in Zinten before he beat it down into submission, leaving only a small trace of a pity smile.

"What's so amusing?", Kota demanded gruelingly, furrowing a brow to his old student. "Have you finally gone mad?"

Zinten shook his head, explaining, "Your wretched Ministry has blindly advocated the monarchy throughout this war. But now... through King Damien's corrupt leadership, they are coming to realize just how deprived of authority they truly are."

"Is that why you broke away from the Brethren Kingdoms?", Kota asked, voice low. "To defy the established order?"

"To conquer the corrupt.", Zinten corrected. "To return the power of Lunan to its people." Jerking his hand into a fist, he seethed, "Long before you took me under your wing, Nadia and I made an oath to usurp the royal throne and liberate our kingdom from its oppression. Then she died... and the promise was left buried beneath the lies the Ministry bestowed upon me."

"But the promise was revived, was it not?", Kota pressed, suspicion rousing within him. "I sense that someone else is responsible for bringing you to do the unthinkable – to plunge our kingdoms into war and create this mess."

"This war was not intended to promote bloodshed.", The other replied grimly. "It was intended to open the eyes of Lunan's oppressed, just as my eyes were opened. The people and Pokémon of my kingdom enacted deliberate disorder to break through the lies created by the Brethren potentates who dictate Lunan for their self-gratification."

Kota bit his lip, shifting slightly before asking, "So you believe Kaisers are the true peacekeepers of Lunan, do you?"

Zinten's chalky face contorted into a grimace as he shook his head and snorted, "We are the enforces of true justice, just as we've always been... until your accursed society wiped us from existence. But now... we've returned with vengeance." His voice was different than usual, more certain. More calculated than his typical poise of brashness. "A new order is about to beget."

"And what of my council?", Kota asked between heavy breaths. "Are they to embrace these same notions you've come to idolize?"

"You blithering ingrate! Don't you realize what's happening?", He asked, a hearty tenor, smooth and strong like his kingdom's spirit. "The plague of the Umbra is spreading far and wide, just as the both of us knew to betide. Princess Alessirc and Chief Pyro are capital examples of such. Now... it is your turn to face facts."

Kota stared at him, trying to find his voice. When he did, it emerged as if from the throat of an eighty-year-old man, haggard and gruff. "I feared that my kingdom, the heart of the Ministry, would fall to the influence of the Kaisers.", He whispered, rue evident in every word. "I was so certain your capture would resolve the crisis."

"But it hasn't.", The younger man said, voice stronger than before, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his drought lips. "Does it depress you, Kota? To know just how alone you truly are?"

The insidious question was left unanswered for the longest time. Kota said nothing, though Zinten saw the bones in his jaw clench, like a reluctance to agree. There was no denying what was to become of Lunan. Or even the Guardians, for that matter. The war was only the beginning of something much darker... and they both knew this.

After an extensive pause, the breath stuttered in Kota's throat, revelations pushing past the fog of his mind. "My intuition was correct; that my allies would become my enemies as my enemies acquired my allies. I never thought my own kingdom would fall so shamelessly to this wretched fate."

The two Guardians held one another's gaze for a long, tense moment. "Perhaps this is a sign of things to come.", Zinten muttered aloud, but in a less hostile manner. "You can still join us, Kota. You yourself admitted to King Damien's ineffective rule. Wouldn't you fancy making an example of him? He murdered his own mother, after all."

Kota opened his mouth to protest, "You can't prove that."

"We both know how greedy and power-hungry he really is.", Reasoned the warlord. "He's a corrupt monarch, just like the rest! He needs to be overthrown!" Unable to resist a smirk, Zinten continued, "Perhaps it's time YOU learn a thing or two from ME!"

Kota gaped at him, uncomprehending for a moment. Zinten couldn't mean—Zinten wasn't in his right mind! "Never.", He spat back, outright refusing the devil's offer. "I will never betray the Order!"

But alas, Zinten was in his right mind. For the first time in ages, his eyes were as serious and sane as Kota's, even for a Kaiser. "Then you've chosen your own demise, you witless imbecile.", He grumbled low in his throat, waving him off with a limp hand. "You and your prodigy student will share the same fate."

At this, Kota winced. "Aaron? What has he to do with this?"

The enigmatic captain was quiet a few more moments before responding, "The permissive will join my revolution. But the incorruptible, like Aaron, shall be destroyed... and all hope of preserving your decadent society will be lost."

"Then you know of Aaron's roots."

Zinten inhaled sharply, a reaction Kota did not predict. "Aaron is special... I know that much."

Kota's eyes narrowed in on the short-worded captain. "Who told you such?"

For some reason, Zinten couldn't help but laugh. A most despicable laugh. "I'll rot in this hellhole before indulging your pathetic likes, old man!" With that, he rolled over on his side, his back facing the other man.

Silence filtered through the air for few seconds before Kota nodded, feeling a thick pressure behind his eyes. "So be it.", He obliged, deciding to push no further with his interrogation. "No matter what the future may hold, the Ministry will endure!"

"Endure?", Zinten grunted, glaring over his shoulder. "It's already shattered, old man. You just don't know it yet."  
…...

Rin felt a cool breeze gently caress her as it whispered through the open doors of her balcony. The early morning light washed her coverlet with the warm glow of sunrise. With a gentle sigh, she swiveled, her eyes cast to the bed her lover sat on as he fitted his last foot through his trousers. Giggling, she glided to his side to help clothe him. "Must you leave on such short notice?"

Dressed and geared for travel, Aaron stood form the bed, placing a gentle kiss on his queen's forehead. "If I could stay, I would. But now that Queen Ida has passed on, I feel it's best to pay my respects." He straightened, teeth oddly bright as he smiled, lips grazing her ear. "I won't be long."

She relaxed, allowing Aaron to take another step forward so that he could stroke her forehead. She gentled under his touch, as he slid his hands under her head, coaxing it further up so that he could capture her lips in a kiss. "Be safe.", She whispered, kissing his mouth, then again to punctuate it.

Aaron lightened his grip around her waist and gently released her, making his way onto the terrace. He raised his scepter into the morning air, its sparkling glint beckoning his Pidgeot to come hither. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone, having been swept airborne in only a matter of seconds.

Rin exhaled and turned towards her mirror, the grin vanishing from her lips as soon as she spotted the wicked King Eldar and his Charizard standing behind her, the anterior flashing that malevolent smile she knew all too well.

"Bravo.", He silently applauded, clapping his hands. "You're quite the actress."

She whirled as he approached, biting down on her bottom lip, averting his eyes. "I was not acting.", She whimpered. "I was expressing my true feelings."

"Nonetheless, he's fallen under your bewitching spell.", He whispered in a voice so loud it might not have been a whisper at all. "He'll do anything you ask of him." The evil king laughed to himself, then adopted a rather sly smile that made Rin uncomfortable. "Everything is going according to my design."

Her lips quivered as she struggled to voice her end of the bargain.

Noticing this, Eldar came up behind her, wrapping his rigid hands around her trembling shoulders. "Why so glum, deary?", He drawled in his most tender voice, feigning sympathy. "It won't be long now before this war is ended..."

Rin hung her head in shame, fighting back tears, her voice regal but sad. "I... am glad."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(Next Chapter: **Kota's worst fears are realized... and only Aaron can prevent Emerald Kingdom from suffering a treacherous fate.**)**


	14. Kingdom Come

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 14: Kingdom Come

Rin's lips quivered as she struggled to voice her end of the bargain.

Noticing this, Eldar came up behind her, wrapping his rigid hands around her trembling shoulders. "Why so glum, deary?", He drawled in his most tender voice, feigning sympathy. "It won't be long now before this war is ended..."

Rin hung her head in shame, practically fighting back tears, her voice regal but sad. "I... am glad." Even after months of hoaxing Aaron into her charge, she still felt guilty. Lying to him. Deceiving him. Yes, she was doing it for the good of her kingdom, but at the cost of the true love she had finally found.

Eldar, in the meanwhile, continued pacing about her quarters, maundering, "With Ida deceased and Damien soon removed from power, Emerald Kingdom will be swept into disorder. We will catch them off balance." He halted in front of Charizard, extending a grim smile to the pouting queen. "To weaken society's corruption... we must simply expand it."

She pivoted with a gasp, her eyes bulging with terror. "But Aaron will be spared, won't he?"

Considering her inquiry for a brief pause, Eldar raised a bronze eyebrow. "Aaron will be the one to end this war, milady.", He murmured in a soft but shuddersome whisper. "He will save your precious kingdom with flying colors. And that is why when the time is right... you will force him to defend Rota from Zinten's armies."

Hearing this, Rin's fists clenched. Her lower lip trembled, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I still don't understand any of this!", She barked aloud, though it ejected as more of a treble whimper. "How can I be sure to trust you? You despise Aura Guardians! Who's to say you'll spare Aaron?"

"I wish to end this war just as gravely as you do.", He explained calmly, pulling a red hood over his head to shield his face from the naked eye. "I was wrong inspire this madness in Zinten. Peace and civility must be restored, that much I can acknowledge. And the Brethren Court is spineless, so that leaves only us to deliberate. Show a little faith and all will be set right." As he mounted his Charizard and prepared for flight, he gestured a kindly hand in her direction, accompanied by a slight bow of his head. "Fare thee well, your highness."

She stood frigidly undecided as he took off from the terrace, the gusty breeze of his departure slapping against her face, blowing through her golden hair.

…...

Kota didn't pace himself as he entered the Guardian's Cathedral. The stale air of the council room was sickening as the day before, invariably filled with the same fifteen or so people, their febrile glares intact. For the council to be meeting on any day wasn't considered to be unusual in the least, but he hoped his fellow Guardians would reach a mutual verdict instead of breaking into utter pandemonium again. It was a new day, after all; perhaps things would be different.

He started towards his seat at the stone table, all the while their eyes followed his every move. "Glad to see that none of you have massacred each other since our last session." He stopped, as the council was suspiciously quiet, their eyes penetrating him. He sensed something amiss, their Auras collective with an unsettling reading. "Why the leery welcome?", He muttered, afraid to sit down. "Will no one speak?"

Still, the council members remained absent to stillness, like a pack of carnivorous beasts holding their breaths for the opportune moment to strike.

Carefully turning his head, Kota's eyes fell over Master Kiara, whom held a small trace of grievance in her Aura. "Kiara...", He tried to call out, his voice coming out instead in a cracked and broken hiss. "Why won't they answer me?"

Suddenly, a rough voice spoke from the rear of the group, "Because they don't have to, you versed fool!" The hawking words belonged to none other than Zinten, as the wicked warlord himself emerged from the shadows of the room, donning his finest armor and battle armaments. "Why should they answer to a traitor?"

Kota froze up all at once and cursed himself for not having sensed such an evil presence among his clan. "Zinten!", He seethed at the monstrosity of a man, standing his ground in a defensive pose. "H-How did you-"

Before he could say anything more, the other Guardians sprang from their seats and flocked towards Kota, surrounding him on all sides, as Zinten looked on in approval.

Outnumbered, Kota kept to himself, but didn't let his thoughts go unvoiced. "W-What's gotten into all of you?", He demanded as his colleagues closed in around him. "This is treason!" After a panicked moment, he felt Zuba move in behind him to seize his lance and restrain his wrists. "Zuba, what do you think you're doing!"

"Saving my kingdom from that wretched king... and from you.", The elder Guardian grumbled in response.

Then, in a last ditch effort, Kota extended his gaze past the traitorous ravagers and to the expressionless Kiara. "Kiara, surely you cannot condone this...", His voice nearly broke, then picked up again in just moments. "You're throwing in your lot with a warmonger!"

Kiara shied away from his gaze for a moment, then gestured to Zinten, whimpering against trembling lips, "If he can liberate his kingdom from the oppressive order, he can liberate our own." She peeled herself away from the others, as if on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way, Master..."

"Do not call him that.", Zinten spat in her direction. He raised an accusing finger to the detained prophet. "That title no longer suits him. He is now our prisoner."

Unable to meet the eyes of his lost pupils, Kota's head fell in shame. "The Order is rigged.", He whispered again, his voice growing a little bit stronger with each use. "I'd rather die with it than live on as your captive."

Zinten shoved his way to the front of the assemblage, holding a fist towards Kota. "Be grateful I'm feeling merciful today!", He sputtered venomously. "I offered you the chance to wise up and join my revolution... and you snubbed my proposal. Now you will suffer alongside your corrupt king, whom you defend with such despicable devotion." He then glanced up at Zuba. "Throw him in the dungeon and let him rot for his crimes against Lunan!"

Zuba nodded, then began to lug Kota across the chamber like a sack of stones, as a pair of armed Guardians surveyed.

"So be it." As he was dragged through the door, Kota caught Kiara's gaze for a brief moment, then looked away, ashamed. "I see now I've failed more than one student..."

While the other council members scattered to fulfill Zinten's wishes, Kiara stood absolutely still, unwilling—unable—to move. Her expression was sullen and stricken with guilt, the emotion itself overwhelming her on the inside. She typically never felt such powerful emotions, but with Kota no longer functioning as her conduit, she didn't know what to do with herself. She could no longer separate instincts from feelings, nor right from wrong.

"Don't listen to his pathetic ramblings.", Zinten bellowed to his followers, Kiara in particular. "You did right in setting me free."

"We set you free under the notion that you support our coup.", One of the younger Guardians boldly shouted, receiving a pattern of approving nods from his brothers and sisters alike. "Now demonstrate just the kind of savior you claim yourself to be."

"With pleasure." Zinten clenched his fists with a vile snort, then motioned to the doors. "Let us raid the Royal Temple and quell all who stand in our way!"

…...

En route to Emerald Kingdom, Aaron and Lucario soared across the blustering skies, having left behind their own kingdom, if not for an afternoon, to pay their final respects to the late Queen Ida. It was only right that they mourn one of the wisest and noblest rulers of Lunan, especially after all she had done for them. The legacy of her final days would forever be treasured as a flicker of amicability during these dark times.

Clearing his thoughts, Aaron gently steered Pidgeot through the vast yonder of clouds that overlooked the mountains and woodlands of Lunan. The natural world seemed so much more respectable now that he had found peace of his own – love, as a matter of fact. It made him proud to be a man with vision of harmony and rapture. Deep inside, he knew that his heart belonged to Lady Rin, as her heart belonged to him. And he withheld no doubt that he could embrace everything else that defined him as a person and not a Guardian. Ida would be proud.

After a long silence, Lucario tapped his Master's shoulder and asked, "Sir, do you suppose Zinten's capture will ensure the war's end?"

"Nothing is certain!", Aaron yelped back over the shrilling gusts that sped past them. "When we reach Emerald Kingdom, we'll meet with Kota and find out exactly what's going on!" After a brief pause, he continued, "Why do you ask?"

Lucario shook his head, as if trying to jolt his thoughts to another realm. "Something just feels out of place... and I can't figure out what it is!"

"A disturbance in the Aura?" Acknowledging Lucario's claim, Aaron scanned ahead for any danger, unable to pick up much of anything. But he did feel that something was missing, like a broken link in the Aura. A series of broken links, actually. "Now that you mention it... I do feel something."

Lucario's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Well, not really.", Aaron answered back with a nervous edge in his tone. "In fact, I think that may be the problem. We aren't detecting something that should be there."

…...

Leaning forward in his royal seat, King Damien raised an eyebrow as the soft, but steady, sounds of battle chants _penetrated the throne room_. He then lifted his other eyebrow, but could not entirely maintain a strict facade. A corner of his mouth quirked upwards. _"It's about bloody time.", _He mused, rolling his eyes. _"With their coup in full effect, the Aura Guardians will at long last pay the ultimate price." _

Then, just as the chanting amplified to a shuddersome treble, the grand doors of the regal chamber crumbled to the floors. The kingdom's Guardians and their Pokémon stormed the throne room by the dozens, pillaging everything in sight.

With a triumphant smile written on his face, Damien shot up from his throne, holding an accusing finger to the rampant rebels. "High treason will not be tolerated!", He proclaimed in his most imposing voice. "By decree of the Brethren Court, I hereby sentence you all-" He was immediately silenced when a deathly blast of Aura razed the ground beneath his feet, sending him toppling backwards.

The Guardian insurgence then advanced to the throne to intercept the king. With brute force, they pulled him to his feet and pinned him against the wall with a chorus of slurs.

Zinten soon appeared from the amassing rebels and wryly observed Damien's frightened visage beneath the numerous scowls that encircled him. "Royal filth...", He muttered smugly at the powerless king. "Your reign of tyranny ends today – on this glorious day." He pivoted to meet the empowered gazes of his loyal Kaisers. "Future generations will sing songs of this decisive victory!"

"How dare you!", Damien spat back, bitter tears streaming down his flushing cheeks. "You agreed to help me stage this uprising when I consented your armies to enter my kingdom! We had a deal!" Narrowing his eyes, Damien wondered what kind of a fool this pugilist took him to be, then let his gaze roam to Zinten's allies. "Like the rest of these traitors, you shall be punished by the Brethren-"

"Oh please.", Zinten coldly rebuked. He clenched his fists as a sudden rage made his blood boil. "The Brethren Court is no match for the combined strengths of Lunan's kingdoms! Nothing will overcome us!" He levered a finger at Damien while his eyes washed over those present. "We are TRUE justice, are we not? He's done fouler than any of us! He forged an alliance with someone he thought to be the enemy! He plotted to have you all removed from power!"

The rebels were silent, though the king noted that several apparently younger ones had begun exchanging angered looks among themselves.

"L-Lies!", Gasped Damien. "All lies!"

Lacing his fingers together for a momentary distraction from the absurdity of the other man's outbursts, Zinten studied Damien's features with close calculation, feeling the Aura within his royal highness shudder so fearfully. "Lady Rin rejected your hand in marriage, so you schemed to acquire the throne another way." He leaned in closer until his sneering face was only inches apart from Damien's. "You poisoned your own mother to inherit this kingdom!"

"E-enough!", Damien huffed, clenching his eyes shut. "Please!"

Whirling on his heels, Zinten eyed the enraged spectators and roared, "Is this who you want running your kingdom? A ruthless murderer?"

In immediate response, a compliant uproar stirred among the rebels. A curtain of sheer savageness fell over them as their nostrils flared, their teeth barred, and their fists waved derisively through the air.

"And he's just one of the many crowned despots that do as they please to enforce their corrupt rule over the innocent people and Pokémon of Lunan!", Zinten furthered his point. "Until now, all of you have blindly defended scum like him. But as of today... we will have taken back what's rightfully ours in the name of the Kaisers! We shall end the tyranny of the unchecked powerful who mercilessly and amorally exploit the undefended weak! We shall crush the reign of the lords and ladies who brainwash the Ministry into serving their decadent endeavors!"

The crowd cheered and again broke into senseless pandemonium.

Before Damien could protest and beg for mercy, Zinten stalked over to the rambling king and delivered a swift kick to the ribs, sending him falling to the floor again with a bleating wail. "Take him away.", He ordered a pair of Scyther guards. "We'll end his life once we've rounded up the rest of them."

As Damien was dragged off into the ireful crowd of rebels, Zuba stepped into Zinten's sights with a satisfying report. "The palace has been secured.", He spoke in a dry whisper. "What now?"

Zinten bit down on his lip for a ponderous second, then answered in his throaty voice, "Disclosure."

…...

At the sound of beckoning trumpets, thousands upon thousands of Emerald Kingdom denizens, human and Pokémon alike, swarmed to the temple grounds. None of them had the foggiest as to why they had been summoned, as nervous murmurs and whispers interspersed among those gathered, spurring a sense of panic over the kingdom.

Finally, Zinten stepped through the red curtain leading into the ceremonial plaza, and the crowd of citizens paled to a silence as their sworn enemy emerged from the steps of the Royal Temple, cordially escorted by a pair of armored Scyther and high ranking members of Kota's council. Greeted by sequence of sharp gasps, he took in a deep breath and grimaced, raising a parchment of Damien's portrait to the awaiting audience. "Noble subjects of the Emerald Kingdom, I come before you to report that the chair of royalty has been dissolved!"

A hushed murmur fell upon the gathered crowd, their faces stricken with terror and confusion.

"Allow me to tell you the truth about your precious King Damien!", He bellowed, tearing Damien's poster in half as he went on, speaking with hyperbole as he tried to convey the grit, corruption and sleaze that the kingdom was coated in. "You have all been lied to, deceived into thinking you are untouchable by the forces that threaten your kingdom: my forces! They are marching this way at this very moment!"

The crowd had fallen utterly silent now, appalled by the things that Zinten was saying. For a moment nobody moved, nobody said a word.

"But with Damien's influence relegated, our kingdoms can finally band together and overthrow both the Brethren monarchy and the Ministry!", Zinten continued with enthusiasm, then gestured to the Aura Guardians lined up behind him. "To help liberate you all from Damien's reign, the Guardians of your kingdom have learned their place as true enforcers of justice! No longer shall they be brainwashed into suppressing the voices crying out for liberty and democracy!"

A strong scent of fear descended over the assembled gathering.

"Many of you have doubts about me.", Zinten confessed, voice humble. "Doubts that are understandable under the circumstances. You do not know me as my own people do and I cannot fault you for your concern, no matter how unwarranted it may be. But I can assure you all that my followers and I quarter no intent to slaughter the innocent!" Absorbed by the moment, his voice sharpened considerably, as he waved a clenching fist in the air. "We do not conquer Lunan for the sheer bloodshed of it! We take Lunan from the corrupt! The overpowered! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity and peace, and we give it back to you... the people."

Again, low susurrations spread amongst the commoners. This was all too much for them to take in at once.

Zinten, on the other hand, was in hysterics as he proclaimed the the new order! "No matter the sacrifices, the Kaisers will restore this land to its primal glory until each and every crowned head of Lunan is eradicated!", He cried out. "Step forward, those who would serve! For an army shall be raised! The rich and powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests! And any Aura Guardian who chooses to ally with the oppressors... shall meet their doom!" He breathed deep, then concluded with, "The era of the Kaisers shall bring promise and resurrect true justice!"

The silence that followed his was heavy before the screams and anger brewed out - mass panic as people pushed and shoved to flee to the market or the fields. They wanted to run. Hide away as they could feel bittersweet tears of betrayal wash down their faces, young and old alike, for their kingdom had finally fallen. Only the lowlife bandits and jailbirds seemed to revel in their granted freedom, while the innocent cowered away from the manic revolution.

Zinten, however, simply smiled as the scene unfolded. It was sheer madness! There was no authority. There was no control whatsoever. And for a split moment, it was the spitting image of his own kingdom. Freedom had come at last. Of course, the people would learn to adapt and becalm to the new order, as would other kingdoms in due time. _"Our vision is nearly complete, Nadia."_

…...

Kota's unsavory stay in the dungeon took a wild turn when he suddenly found himself joined by the beaten and bruised Damien. The king's shackled body crumpled before the fallen prophet as the Scyther guards detaining him quickly fled the cell and sealed the entrance behind them, leaving the two prisoners to perish as a duo.

Averting Kota's incriminating eyes, Damien groveled his way to the mustiest corner of the forsaken brig. His body shook with salty tears of grief as he curled into his knees and pleaded for death to wait a little longer. His cunning poise and royal courtliness seemed to wither away all at once, revealing a pessimist coward behind the broken shell of royalty. He was a man with nothing now. No power. No Prestige. No self-respect.

Kota blinked rapidly and frowned deeply at his fellow inmate. "A man who sheds tears is a man without dignity."

Heeding the elder man's words as an assertion of disapproval, Damien's voice cracked as he answered, "My dignity was robbed the moment Zinten challenged the throne." He barely glanced up to meet Kota's eyes – the shame was already so unbearably humiliating. "I was no match for his influence. When I first took him prisoner, I was convinced he could help me overpower a mutual opponent. But instead, he played on my obsession, then tossed me aside like a gob of rubbish."

"Zinten did not take your dignity.", Kota replied evenly, fumbling with his fingers. "What you lost was nothing more than a label, a label you selfishly inherited for the luxuries."

Wiping away his tears, Damien sat up, staring intently into Kota's dextrous gaze. "I only wished to make an example of myself.", He whispered helplessly. "I wanted to prove that I could command this kingdom without the Ministry's help." A few moments passed. His quivering lips parted, but the words took time to properly form. "I... I yearned to surpass my mother as the sovereign of these good people."

Kota conceded the point, but refused to indulge it. "And you thought you'd accomplish this by consorting with the enemy?", He chided, gawking incredulously at the tragedy sitting across from him. "By endangering the kingdom? By scheming against my council? Everyone and everything you've ever known is crumbling all around you! Your mother would be so ashamed, Damien." Kota bit down on his lip and shook his head in disgrace. "At least we can find solace in the fact that she didn't live long enough to watch you stoop so low."

Damien shrugged dispiritedly, not disagreeing with the Guardian's analysis, but not elaborating upon it either. Clearly, he didn't wish to discuss this matter.

But Kota only pressed deeper into the issue, stating with decided calculation, "Your hatred for the Ministry has corrupted you."

Stung by the rebuke, Damien lowered his eyes, and Kota knew exactly why. And with a slight whimper, he spoke at last. "I'm a failure. I'm a traitor." Then, remembering his mother, he raised a quick glance back at Kota. "And apparently, I'm a murderer."

Kota considered expounding further upon this notion, but decided against it when he saw the resigned expression Damien was wearing, suggesting that he had had enough. Instead, the hopeful Guardian turned his head slightly, as if waiting for someone to burst through the dungeon walls and rescue them. "There's still one hope.", He muttered aloud, sinking into a gleeful smile. "Aaron."

…...

Lord Eldar heaved on the reigns of his Charizard as the pair emerged onto the volcanic site of their humble abode, circling the large imposing tower that sat nestled at the base of the molten mount. And from the corner of his russet eye, he spotted one of Zinten's Cho'moken trainees stationed near the castle entrance, signaling the king with waving arms. _"What in the blazes could be his trouble?" _

At Eldar's directive, the orange and yellow dragon spread its wings to reduce speed. Then, with the clicking and scraping of its talons, it slid to a stop on the castle drawbridge. Charizard glanced at Eldar as its master dismounted, then took off towards the volcano to rest, leaving the pernicious king to converse with his one-man audience.

"Sire!", The noble knight spoke in his most regal voice, despite being out of breath. He gestured an arm to one of the few crystal formations jutting from the castle grounds, as it was shimmering with the glow of the Umbra that only an experienced Aura Wielder could properly spur. "Tis a message, I believe."

Eldar arched a brow at the crystal structure. "Oh?"

The lone warrior nodded, florescent embers gleaming in his eyes. "I darith say someone from the Emerald Dominion wishes to endow contact with thee."

"Activate the crystal.", Demanded his royal liege.

The warrior complied with a second nod, then moved towards the crystal and pressed his rugged hand against its glimmering surface, channeling his Aura through the roots of the structure that ran beneath the ground. Then, once a coherent transmission was forged with the faraway kingdom, Zinten's voice began to rattle from the crystal.

"Captain?", Eldar murmured into the crystal, pending for a response. "I trust you've successfully infiltrated the Ministry?"

At last, the brute and hardhearted voice of Zinten patched through, replying somewhat pointedly, "Through Kota's followers, yes. Damien is no longer in control."

Hearing this, a prudish scowl hung on Eldar's dry lips, but for no longer than a few seconds. After all, he had expected Zinten to botch yet another takeover scheme. "Such a pity.", He sighed, feigning tribulation through a woeful rise in pitch. "I was hopeful you'd hold your end of the bargain and help him destroy the Ministry. That was our plan, was it not?"

"Why destroy the Aura Guardians when they can so easily be transformed to my liking!", The answering voice savagely bellowed. "The era of the Kaisers shall begin anew!"

Eldar stood silent for a moment, then sighed ineptly, "Your plan falls short of precision." Not waiting for the other man to fire back with a swinish retort, the guileful king backed his assertion, "The Aura Guardians will not be so easily swayed from their precepts. And lest we not forget, there is still Aaron to deal with."

"Again, you doubt my abilities!", Zinten howled back, nearly deafening the warrior whom held his hand steady against the crystal.

Eldar merely shrugged. "To be quite honest, I expected you would find a way to somehow fumble our original arrangement."

"I act alone!", The other retaliated! "I do not need your meager approval for anything!"

As always, Eldar maintained his composure, still strongly unconvinced by Zinten's change of plans. "Be that as it may, I'll be dispatching a helping hand to your location before this plan of yours can fail."

The direct condescension only bristled Zinten further, as he quickly shot back, "Keep to yourself, you brainless mogul!"

Eldar and the trainee jumped back when the crystal suddenly shattered from Zinten's bleating roar, leaving only shards of luster scattered all over the molten ground.

…...

Turning his back on the crystal with an angry huff, Zinten stormed back into the temple, hoping to find peace elsewhere. He prowled the halls, inspecting the damages and watching on in approval as his Kaisers and their Pokémon tore down the artifacts and monuments belonging to the royal family. It was only fitting that any trace of sovereignty be destroyed, for Emerald Kingdom was now a liberated kingdom.

Making his way into the decimated wreckage of the throne room, Zinten was greeted by one of the palace sentries. Without voice, he nodded to the guard, prompting him to speak up.

"Sir Aaron has been sighted.", The soldier in green notified. "He is approaching the kingdom by air."

"_At last... the grand prize has arrived!" _A slight smile formed at Zinten's lips. He could now prove to Eldar once and for all that Aaron was no exception to death. The foolhardy knight praised by all of Lunan would soon meet his tragic end, while the remains of his once-respected Order would crumble beneath the influence of the Kaisers. There was no escape from the new world. There was no escape from the vengeance of real justice!

Studying Zinten's sinister smirk, the guard swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "S-Sir?"

"Receive Sir Aaron as an enemy of the law!", Zinten bit back after his extensive pause. "I know for a fact that he will not conform to the new order. He is too incessant for his own good."

The guard nodded, then hurried out of the throne room. "As you wish, sir."

…...

Upon entering the Emerald Kingdom, Pidgeot gave an uneasy growl and Aaron gingerly lifted his face, peeking over the Pokémon's head to survey the scene below. Expecting the willow city of a thousand crystals to be no more prosperous than usual, he inhaled a sharp gasp at what he saw instead. _"_No...", He whispered over his shoulder, into Lucario's ear. "It... can't be!"

Alas, the once-pious city below was eating itself alive, burning freely in a spreading inferno. Peasants and nobleman alike attacked each other in a hysteric uproar, while Pokémon, especially grass, bug and other types not fire friendly, were scouring around in a blind panic; Water-types were trying desperately to extinguish the flames, but there was simply too much fire to quell.

As Aaron and Lucario watched in horror from overhead, the Aura Guardian's Chapel slowly collapsed next, taking out the building next to it, setting off a chain reaction among several other structures that reduced the town square to a glowing, flaming pile of rubble. From thereon, even greater mayhem ensured, as the kingdom's denizens, both human and Pokémon, stormed the ashen remains in search of their loved ones.

Aaron felt the pit of his stomach drop all at once, allowing him to feel anguish and shame. An emotion that hadn't passed through him since he first step foot into the the castle town of Cardinal Kingdom and witnessed this same display of... subversion; destruction; ruination. And to his withering pride, it was happening all over again – in the dominion of his fellow peacekeepers, no less. _"But... how could this be?" _

"Master, look out!", Lucario cried out, shuttering his Master's daze.

At the call of his name, Aaron promptly lifted his head, sensing the danger secondhand. He tugged at Pidgeot's feathers and pulled left, narrowly evading an ambush of armored Skarmory swooping down on their position. In dodging the attack, he spotted the highborn emblem of royalty on one of the winged assistant's armor, and it dawned on him that the flock had been deployed by the royal family itself.

The aerial brigade soon dived in for another attack, moving in a coordinated ballet as the the harsh sun reflected off their metal feathers. Their shrill cries pierced the sound barrier, their teeth barred like rows of perfectly aligned headstones, and Aaron remained immobile in their slaughterous sights.

Moments before clashing with the winged carnivores, Aaron again steered Pidgeot into an evasive maneuver, while the flock bolted into a preyless void of air. Aaron didn't look back though. He was determined to reach the royal temple on peaceful terms, and he held no interest in harming his own faction. All he wanted to was to rendezvous with the council and discover the meaning behind this madness.

From behind, however, the steal vultures rebounded, their blade like wings shining red skimming along the air, their sharp long steal beaks pointed toward Aaron, cutting them a path toward him!

A flash of white light lit up the sky as the flock of Skarmory blasted forward, aiming at Pidgeot's rear. And in a clear shot, the first of them hit with all its momentum, followed by the rest, one by one or in pairs at mach speed, slamming repeatedly into Pidgeot's underbelly until the feathery steed could take no more.

Aaron and Lucario were knocked out of the sky as each Skarmory hit with striking accuracy. Taken by surprise and left with scratches and bruises on his milky skin, Aaron wavered in the air for a second or two, unable to reciprocate. He was just moments from passing out as one of the larger Skarmory swooped down and slipped its beak around his arm, Aaron giving a choke of blood.

Below, Lucario hit the ground with a light thud as he used the Aura to soften his impact. He threw his head towards the sky, watching as the Skarmory carried off his Master to one the of the burning buildings. Giving a throaty grunt, Lucario launched an Aura Sphere at the fleeing bird of prey.

Skarmory took the hit within moments and wobbled in its balanced flight. With a small shake of its head, it dropped Aaron into the temple grounds below, then took off to recover its critical blemish.

Lucario raced to his Master's side and helped him to his feet, his eyes bulging tearfully. "M-Master? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine.", Aaron grunted as he hobbled forward, dusting himself off. Glancing towards the royal temple, he turned back down the trail, but stopped as a familiar group of shadows was cast over him. He looked towards the sky to find the Skarmory drove descending over them in a triangle formation, and he breathed tiredly, "Not again..."

Before either Aura Guardian could stand their ground against the aerial assault, a seemingly endless platoon of royal knights swarmed onto the scene, surrounding Aaron and Lucario on all sides. Their swords were drawn forward, each pointed tip glittering in the sunlight.

Aaron let his staff fall to the ground and threw his hands up in surrender, half hoping the guards had mistook the two of them for actual criminals. But no such luck. He felt their inculpating eyes on him, seeing him as an enemy and nothing more, and he could only swallow nervously.

It wasn't until Master Zuba emerged from the mass of soldiers and Skarmory did Aaron and Lucario flinch on sight. The senior member of Kota's entourage looked on to his familiars with great sorrow, then muttered shyly towards the commanding officer, "Bring them to the throne room. Zinten's orders."

Hearing that insidious name pass through his ears, Aaron paled and grumbled, "Zinten?" Tears of betrayal brimmed his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, and demanded in a hoarse voice, "What have you done with Kota!"

"My sincerest apologies, Aaron.", Murmured Zuba, averting the hurting eyes of the younger Guardian, afraid to look into them. "But a new order has been decreed. And you nor Kota are a part of it..."

Aaron flicked his gaze at Zuba's again. His eyes widened once more in apprehension. "Then... what's to become of us?"

Zuba blinked, anguish clutching his throat, then answered, "As an enemy of the law, you are scheduled to be executed."

Aaron lowered his eyes in both grief and disgrace. He was momentarily reluctant to raise his gaze back to Zuba. He just couldn't. There was no use. He knew the truth for what it was. The Ministry was infected.

"Take them into custody.", Zuba commanded the rally of soldiers, frowning. "No need to be gentle."

Before Aaron could react, the knight nearest to him lunged, whacking him over the head with his sword's hilt. And as he crumpled to the ground, with Lucario falling beside him seconds later, the world as he knew it turned black, his vision drowning beneath a sea of nothingness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**(A/N:** Zinten's speech to the Kingdom is inspired in part by Bane's speech from the Dark Knight Rises, just before he frees the prisoners into Gotham. God, I got so amped when watching that scene. My evil side, that is... hehe...

**Next Chapter: **While Aaron faces Zinten in a confrontation to determine the fate of the Ministry, Kota and Damien must work together to escape their prison and cleanse the city of panic.**)**


	15. Darkest Before Dawn

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 15: Darkest Before Dawn

With every bit of strength he had left in his fragile, feeble body, Kota crawled to the bars of the dank dungeon cell and peered down the hallway only to find it darkened, the only source of light produced by a single torch on the moldy stone wall. Not a guard was in sight, but a mighty uproar echoed outside the jailhouse. The cries of terror filtering through the musty air – they belonged to the citizens of Emerald Kingdom, and Kota could only brood as he sensed a reign of fear fall over his city.

Forcing himself to his sore feet, he examined the cell, then Damien, whom laid shriveled in his corner. "Damien...", He muttered dryly across the room. "We mustn't give up hope. I sense that Aaron has entered the city."

The departed king didn't reply at first, shaking his head dismally and closing his eyes. "He won't rescue us." He leaned backward. His weariness was now apparent.

Kota shook his head. "Not with that attitude."

"Oh, why would he even bother come looking for a couple of patsies like us?", Damien applied more force behind his words, then shook his head again, tossing it back and forth in a show of negation while remembering back to the way he had treated Lady Rin the night of the festival. "No, he wouldn't come for me. Not after all that I've put him through."

"Aaron is a man of forgiveness.", Kota said, dismissing the other man's lack of faith with a hand gesture. "He isn't one to hold a grudge... unlike some people."

Damien rolled his eyes at the quip, then hoarsely returned, "Haven't you ridiculed me enough?" He kept silent, watching Kota's eyes travel away from him in disappointment, then openly mused, "If you must know, Aaron's likely been taken captive." Grimacing, he whispered, "Or worse."

Kota folded his arms over his chest in a decided manner, turning towards the cell gate that prevented their escape. "Then if that is the way of things, we must help him."

"Why must you Guardians always think the implausible?", Damien questioned snidely, though he asked of it as though he were pointing it out as a fact. "We're prisoners, in case you haven't noticed – shackled to this accursed bastille forevermore." Tossing over onto his side, he gave a pettish grunt, then murmured in that hopeless tone he'd recently adopted, "We're not going anywhere."

"Maybe YOU aren't.", Kota answered back as he spotted his Misdreavus emerge from the shadows of the dungeon corridors. "It seems as though we've found our escape route!"

Damien stood up and paced. Of course, the chain that held him didn't permit him to go more than a few steps in any direction, but he was close enough to watch Kota's Pokémon companion drift through the gate that barred them from the outside.

Thrilled to see her Master alive and well, the spirit Pokémon circled around Kota, chanting gleefully, "Misssdreeevous! Misssdreeevous!"

"Sensed I was in trouble, did you?", Kota chuckled low in his throat, offering a nod of approval to his savior. "I trained you well, my ghostly friend."

Chortling at the generous compliment, Misdrevous obliged to her duty and hurled a Will-o-Wisp of scorching blue flames at the cell gate, melting it to a pile of scrap.

Then, once Misdreavus had smelted their shackles, Kota belted for the exit. "Come along, Misdreavus! There's not a moment to lose!" But he immediately paused in his tracks when he failed to sense Damien following behind him. Whirling towards the frowzy cell, he looked to Damien and arched a brow at the unmoving prisoner. "Are you coming or not? If I'm going to reimpose this city back to its primal glory, I'll need an extra hand." His lips parted in a half-hearted crooked grin. "The path to redemption won't be an easy one, but it can be done."

The sentiments only bemused Damien. "Why the repartee?", He asked in a quiet voice. "We both know what I did."

The wise Guardian looked away, took a breath and closed his eyes. "You're not like Zinten.", He replied at once. "You had a moment of weakness... and it cost you everything. But you repent and remorse for your actions, do you not?"

"I do!", The other spoke quickly, but lost momentum soon after. "But the kingdom's untimely demise is still my burden to bear..."

"Saying it isn't enough. As I tell Aaron time after time again: we all learn from our mistakes." His gaze was steady, and the smile remained, a smile that did not touch his eyes. "What would your mother do were she in your position, Damien?"

Damien opened his mouth again, thought better of it, and said nothing. The very mention of his mother brought guilt to the pit of his soul.

Kota remained patient, standing before his former liege in the most protracted of silences. And while he still wasn't sure Damien could trust an Aura Guardian, or anyone, for that matter, he at least hoped the fallen king was resolved to take back his kingdom and set things right for the sake of the responsibility he'd long rejected until now.

"No.", Damien replied finally, huddling closer against the dingy wall. "It is only fair that I be punished for my crimes against Lunan. I will face the consequences of my actions."

Though touched by the gentry of Damien's ultimate decision, Kota let his head fall in disappointment, contributing nothing more to the discussion. Then, without bidding farewell, he followed Misdrevous out of the jailhouse, leaving Damien destitute in that forsaken dungeon he belonged in.

…...

There was nothing in the darkness Aaron became wrapped in. Memories from his childhood blurring and fading, nothing he tried to form together made sense. Images flashed across his mind, then just as quickly vanished. But it was the voice of his father that spanned over his hazed thoughts, like a narration of sorts, whispering the same words he spoke in the Time Flower projection.

Finally, he opened his battered eyes, but closed them just as soon. The light was blinding. Too white. Too cold. Too foreign. The numbness that once consumed him was waning, and a sensation of pain overtook him as he leaned forward, finding himself on the floor of a pillaged throne room, surrounded by nearly every Aura Guardian known to Emerald Kingdom: including Zuba and Kiara.

Beside Aaron, Lucario began to regain consciousness. He jerked upright the moment his senses rematerialized, but held in an astonished breath upon realizing they were in the shambled remains of Ida's royal homestead, enclosed by the treacherous faces of the people they once thought they knew better than this. With an indignant scowl, he followed his Master's gaze as the both of them glazed over these tragic heroes, each and every one of them twisted into something opposite of what they formerly represented.

Aaron looked up at the crowd, gazing over the sea of people, reading their individual expressions, some familiar and some deformed. His heartbeat rose, thundering in his chest. He never thought it would come to this, meeting his fate at the hands of his own brethren. Only just this morning, he was so certain he had finally found his peace in life, with both himself and those around him. Sadly, none of that mattered anymore.

But when Zinten emerged from the front of the gathering, staring Aaron down with those insidious embers for eyes, Aaron just blinked up at the warlord with a passive expression, unable to give voice to his bridled thoughts.

Cradling Aaron's scepter in his coarse hands, Zinten moved his hand up the helve, caressing the crystal cusp with tender strokes, then leveled his gaze with Aaron's once more. "You won't be needing this any more.", He muttered, shifting from foot to foot as he did so. "Aside from that loony hat you don, this staff will make for an exemplary memento."

Aaron furrowed his brow, mocking Zinten. "To honor me?"

"Hardly.", The villain spat back, hugging the staff to the plated armor of his chest. "I intend to keep this in memory of the day the great Sir Aaron was finally defeated."

Glancing around cautiously at Zinten's audience, Aaron tentatively nodded. He refused to give them the satisfaction of entertainment, assuming that's what they were after. And with a collected sigh, he bit his lip and muttered at Zinten, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Lucario was in hysterics, unwilling to let his Master die. "Sir, you mustn't-"

"You'll be joining him, mark my words.", Zinten cut down the outspoken Pokémon, motioning towards the doors. "As will the corrupt king and the two-faced prophet." He nodded to the sentry posted at the entrance of the throne room, hollering, "Bring forth the accused!"

The doors opened and Aaron's head snapped in the given direction, focusing on the prison guard whom came stumbling through the chamber with Damien in tow. He had never seen the snot-nosed prince in such livid condition, tattered rags hanging off his bruised body as he hobbled like a Tauros on a patch of gnawed grass and thistles.

With a brutal thrust, Damien was shoved into the clearing with Aaron and Lucario, the three of them trapped together like prey.

The jail-keeper saluted Zinten from the door and reported, "Kota was nowhere to be sighted, sir. We found only Damien, though his shackles were in scraps when we arrived."

Drawing a rather hefty sword from the sheath on his bulking waist, Zinten stepped into the limelight and brought his face only inches a part from Damien's, snorting into his ear, "Decided to face your death with dignity, did you?" He kept his voice soft and calming throughout his ridicule, holding the very tip of his sword between their noses. "It's a little late for nobility."

Damien let his eyes wander to Aaron, then answered in a submissive voice, "It's only fair that I die alongside him."

Appalled by Damien's show of peerage, the Guardians surrounding the trio exchanged wondrous looks, quietly muttering amongst themselves.

Zinten, however, was far from impressed. "You were as good as dead anyhow, but if this is the means of death you choose, be my guest." He swung his body about, raising his voice to his dithering committee of Kaisers. "Do not be fooled by their petty last-ditch efforts to fool you all or you'll wind up back where you began!"

"Or maybe you haven't fully driven out the good in them.", Aaron interjected, no longer sitting on the floor, but kneeling. "Maybe they're still free to think for themselves."

With a frigid grunt, Zinten lifted his sword with one hand, and pointed it at Aaron. "I'm going to enjoy this." He bared his teeth in a predator's grin, then held the sword poised, ready to make the final strike. Not even his hands shook as he held the blade. "Any last words?"

A moment's pause passed before Aaron nodded, much to the absent surprise of his executioner.

"Go on then.", Zinten crisply prompted, brandishing his weapon. "But do be quick. This sword is only as patient as I am."

Lucario and Damien flinched back instinctively, providing Aaron enough space to rise to his feet and face those gathered with leveled vision.

Aaron clicked his tongue as he looked over the gathered souls. He wondered what he could say to them that Kota hadn't. He swallowed his pride, choosing to just speak his mind, his feelings. All that defined him. "I came here today... just hoping to find this kingdom as it was when I last left it." Memories were evident all over his wistful smile, as he seemed to savor in the past, sharing it with old friends. "The people, the Pokémon. All living in harmony under the your watchful guardianship." He was silent and reserved, until muttering dryly, "But what I saw instead was... lost hope."

Everyone practically jumped; Aaron's voice like a sharp knife.

Aaron shivered, nearly biting back the tears forming in his throat; genuine tears; tears he never knew existed. "Instead... I was welcomed by something out of a nightmare: wild fires eating away at the city, as frightened people ran rampant in the streets, their spirit broken by the treachery of each and every one of you."

The frightening words seemed to hold more meaning in them than he could gather, because they glared at each other for a long moment, as if to confirm these striking accusations. A glimmer of sensibility seemed to filter through them all at once, as their eyes cast to the floor in contemplation, something Zinten could not fathom.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Aaron glanced at Zuba and Kiara, "If this were my kingdom, I don't know how I could possibly live with myself." He took a step forward, but Kiara backed away, clearly stunned by him, and he could only drawl, "Maybe... I was right from the start. Maybe the Order is flawed. Maybe war and destruction is our destiny. But do you want to know something?" His eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and pain was etched on his young features as he spoke his heart, whispering to all of them in a ragged breath, "I forgive you."

Unmasked guilt seemed to tap into their sorry faces as they shrunk back into their shoulders, haunted by his last utterance. It was something no one expected, something that no one knew how to react to. It was something that, for the first time since Ida's death, made them take a thorough look at themselves and wonder just how much good they were really doing under Zinten's leadership.

With nothing more to say, Aaron lowered to his knees again, his head bowed and both hands clasped behind his back.

Watching this, Zinten paced around Aaron, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps you raise a valid point, Aaron.", He considered, an evil smile forming at the corners of his lips. "There must be a smarter way to ensure their loyalty to me." He then raised a finger to the hind of the crowd, howling at random, "Master Kiara, step forward!"

Singled out, Kiara nervously stepped forth from the ring of Guardians, unable to meet Aaron's gaze directly. It wasn't until Zinten held the blade before her did she panic. "M-Me?" Her throat tightened so hard that it brought bloody _tears_ to her ample eyes. "Oh, I... I don't think I can!", She stuttered, numb from the neck down. "I'm no executioner!"

"Not even for your kingdom?", Zinten growled softly. "The new Order must be appeased. If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply call on your weapon and strike them down without a moment's notice. If you refuse, you're just as much a traitor as they are. You cannot call yourself a Kaiser unless you are prepared to do what is necessary to defeat evil!"

Taking the hilt of the sword into her hands, Kiara held off a ragged breath and tried to calm the raging sea that was the emotions crashing around inside her. Finally, her gaze swept over Aaron's, as she stood over him with the sword steady in her grasp.

Noting her reluctance to act, Aaron decided to soothe her over, offering a warm smile. "Look at yourself, Kiara.", He whispered, nodding off his permission, bestowing her with the same advice he often gave himself. "If this is who you feel you are... then don't hold back." He then dipped his head a fraction of an inch and waited for her to impale him with the sword. "Do what you must."

Kiara struggled with the emotions running through her before she responded. "I... I can't.", She breathed timidly as she absorbed his words, her trembling hands unable to hoist up the blade, nor bring it down. She closed her eyes tighter, the _tears_ slipping down her cheeks. "I just can't do it!"

"What are you waiting for?", Zinten hollered from over her shoulder. "Kill him!"

It was no use. She was a statue, immovable where she stood.

In a fit of rage, Zinten seized the sword from Kiara and spun towards the next proponent waiting on the sidelines. "Zuba! Take charge! Show me your loyalty!"

Zuba froze for a second, then shook his head. "I will not extinguish the last flicker of light... in a world taken by darkness. Nor will I abandon him." A sense of realization took over him as he observed his environment: from the ruins of the throne room to the execution setting in stone before him. "Look what we've become. Monsters. Consumed by hatred and nothing more." Unclipping the dagger from his pouch, he took a deep breath and tossed it to the floor. "I'd... I'd rather die fighting for my kingdom than perish alongside it."

The Guardians standing on either side of Zuba looked at each other, then threw down their own weapons in disgust, prompting everyone else in the room to do the same.

Weapons of all calibers piled up on different sections of the floor, as everyone cheered and reconciled, hugging and shedding tears of joy, their shackles of tyranny now broken by the wisdom of their savior in blue.

Zinten beamed at their actions heatedly, wielding his dual axes and standing his ground. "Compassion is a weakness we do not share with our enemies!"

"That's why it's so important", Kiara whimpered determinedly, "It separates us from you!" , With that, she wiped away her tears and helped Aaron to his feet. "Forgive me, Aaron."

"It's okay.", He promised, his lips curving into a gracious smile. "I'm just glad you decided to do what you knew was right deep down inside."

Without pausing to think, Zinten sprung forward and slipped his axes beneath Damien's neck, positioning the blades so that he could slit the king's throat in one quick swipe. For a moment no one dared move, shocked at this sudden turn of events. "Even after everything, you value the life of this corrupt filth?", He mocked them all, teeth barred in abhorrence. "Such is the way of weakling Aura Guardians like yourselves! I hope you're happy, Aaron!"

Damien inhaled sharply as he felt the cold, keen edges of a pair of blades cross over his throat, his eyes pleading silently with the Guardians in attendance.

Zinten could feel Damien's frail body trembling against him, but he paid no heed to that and simply stared at Aaron and his coat of arms through his slits of eyes. He was intent on using Damien's life as leverage. Leverage to flee the palace unharmed. Now that his plans had taken an ugly turn, he had to improvise.

Aaron and others stood frozen in joint silence. To ensure Damien's life was spared, they could do nothing but watch.

"Make one move and his blood spills everywhere!" Very cautiously, Zinten began to walk backwards with Damien through a gap in the crowd, carefully inching his way towards the doors. "Should I spot one of you pursuing us into the city, Damien will pay the ultimate price!"

As the doors shut behind them, Zinten said nothing and continued to lead the king backwards, still holding his blades precariously close to the other's throat. He wasn't about to give up his advantage simply because they were safely outside the throne room. One wrong move and they'd be surrounded all over again.

…...

Upon executing an unhindered tread across the town square, Zinten heard the creaking jaws of something opening from behind him – the city gates in the far distance. Luckily, none of the temple guards made a move as he and Damien stepped out onto the emerald-jeweled footpaths and then continued to walk further and further out of reach.

Continuing to steer his hostage deeper into the sprawling dominion, he glanced over his surroundings and found that the civilians were no longer subjected to mass-panic. Instead, they were lined up in the streets, watching on with ireful looks in their eyes as Zinten quietly withdrew from their turf. They didn't seemed amused by the situation in the least, nor did they appear so forgiving of the wreckage left behind by his cataclysmic rule.

An hour passed with little change in their step. Frustrated at how long it was taking to pull out of range, Zinten threw a glance over his shoulder and was relieved to see they were almost near the outskirts of the kingdom. They had already safely exited through the city gates. Just a little further and he could make a break for the mountain chain.

As appointed by Eldar, Arcanine came skittering out from the trees to greet its master at the smoldered remains of Stonegate Village.

"Alright, you made your valiant escape!", Damien choked as he struggled against Zinten's binds. "Now set me free! I'm of no further use to you!"

Zinten spotted his Pokémon's approach and right away shoved Damien to the mud, standing over him with a wry scowl. "No mistake of that."

Flopping onto his back, Damien looked up at the villain in horror. "W-What are you doing?"

"You said it yourself.", Zinten hissed back, raising both his axes high above his head as he prepared to butcher the shiftless king. "You are of no further use to me!"

Damien was about to shut his eyes and mutter a soft prayer in his final moments, but as miracle would have had it, a Shadow Ball breezed past him and struck Zinten's torso! Not wasting a second, Damien rolled to his side as the enemy blades fell to the mud, while Zinten fell backwards with a mighty roar, his axes clattering noisily.

Kota and Misdrevous then rushed in from nowhere to pull Damien to his feet.

"Master Kota?", Damien gasped in disbelief, cupping his mouth. His eyes turned left and right, searching for the answer even as he sought to understand what was happening. An Aura Guardian... had saved him, in spite of his many sins. And he simply couldn't fathom why. "Y-You came to save me."

"It's the duty of an Aura Guardian to protect all life." His words were pronounced, truthful even. "Perhaps you overlooked that simple fact."

Damien nodded, not trusting himself to speak an answer at first. He weighed Kota's words, deciding to express himself in a different light, then replied in guilty displeasure, "Perhaps I overlooked more than that." In seeing the error of his ways, along with all his past misjudgments of the Ministry, a heartfelt smile touched the cold of his lips. "Thank you, Master Kota..."

Kota drew his gaze. "This kingdom needs a leader."

The young man nodded avidly, wide eyes so sincere and loyal. "I'm willing to try again.", He affirmed in his most imposing voice. "Emerald Kingdom will endure."

"-until its spirit is robbed of that will to survive!", Zinten's repugnant voice fell over them, as they both whirled to see the warlord mounting his Arcanine. "Emerald Kingdom will fail!"

"It's you who's failed, my young apprentice.", Scoffed Kota, levering a finger to the city behind him. "This kingdom just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in the greater good. And that is why you couldn't deface the Ministry, nor mutate it to your preference."

"You know nothing of the greater good!", Zinten spat with resentment. "If I can't rule over this kingdom... then I will burn it to the ground"

While the threat was spoken casually, Kota's eyes did not leave Zinten's for a very long time, as he struggled to decrypt the captain's omen.

"Come now, Kota.", Zinten chuckled deep in his throat. "You didn't actually think I'd risk the battle for this kingdom without reinforcement, did you?" He then shifted his gaze to Damien. "Thanks to the deal we struck before all of this, your kingdom is defenseless. You withdrew all military occupation from the borders, remember? My armies are marching across the western frontier as we speak! And come tomorrow, you will all die!" It was the last sentence that was spoken before he rode off into the mountains, leaving a cloud of dust to momentarily scatterbrain Damien and Kota.

Without a moment to spare, Damien snapped his fingers and proclaimed, "Alas, he's right!" The utterance of every word caused Kota's head to turn. "This is all my doing. If we are to stop him from reaching the borders, we must formulate a battle strategy at once!"

"For once, you sound like a born leader.", Kota replied without pause, smiling.

Damien folded his arms regally and expelled a quiet breath, "Much obliged, Master Kota."

Not a moment passed before Kota opened his mouth again, falling on one knee. "What are your orders, my liege?"

It was unusual being treated so respectfully, but Damien didn't let the oddity smother his thought process. "I must first ensure the people that they are in good hands.", He spoke, starting back towards the city. "In the meantime, rally what militants we have at our disposal and meet me in the temple war room at sundown."

Kota nodded, then jounced on ahead to carry out the orders, Misdreavus chasing after him.

"Master Kota?", Damien stopped the untiring Guardian in his tracks. And when Kota swiveled around to face his majesty, Damien was deliberate in his posture, a dead-serious look in his eyes – one Kota sensed to be far from beguiling. "Please know that I did not kill my mother. I can honestly vouch that she passed away in her sleep."

Though somewhat incredulous of this confession, Kota could sense he was telling the truth. "Then why the guilt?"

"Because it occurred to me how low I must have sunk for you to accuse me of murder.", The king replied solemnly, shaking his head but unwilling to look into Kota's eyes. His voice became graceful. He was, therefore, finally speaking like a true gentleman. "I simply couldn't forgive myself. Veritably, I'll be damned if I can learn to do so now..."

"If your kingdom can learn to forgive you, then so can you." Kota's voice was not as strong as it could have been. The essence of resilience was being drained from it, but his message was clear as daylight. "The decision to forgive is the will to move on."

Damien regained his smile and fought the catch in his throat. "Perhaps I should take a page from Aaron then."

…...

Later that evening, the battle formulations were already underway. Aaron approached the last stretch of the meeting hall. Lucario stumbled behind, but managed to right himself before entering the room. Aaron halted in his swift walk and waited, watching. He looked around, inspecting the affiliates gathered around in unison, each of the them a leading commandment of some respect.

No one seemed to notice Aaron enter the war room, not even Sansa Tyrell, the duke of Bifold Kingdom. "I've journeyed from afar to tell you that my lands have been attacked, not in a dissimilar fashion to the destruction of Stonegate Village.", He stubbornly addressed King Damien, whom sat complacently at the head of the table. "It is too much of a coincidence in terms of the location—the very fact that the Brethren Court resides there; its proximity to the capitol and manner of the attack. Zinten is to blame for the suffrage of my people! To the gallows with that infernal man!"

"The Brethren Court is not Zinten's concern.", Kota interjected. "He's pushing his armies west in an effort to lay siege to our kingdom. Even as our prisoner, Zinten was the mastermind behind the conspiracy to pull our troops from the borders. He knew that if he failed to conquer Emerald Kingdom from the inside, he could still destroy it from the outside."

"Which means the war will continue.", Aaron finally spoke up, prompting all heads to turn towards the door of which he and Lucario stood at. He strode forward and issued a deep bow to the Royal Knights assembled, though Tyrell seemed less than impressed with the courteous display.

"Well, you decided to grace us with your presence at last, Aaron.", Kota grumbled, then managed to conjure a friendly smile to the hero of Emerald Kingdom. "Welcome back."

Tyrell slammed his fist to the table. "Can we please stay focused on the matter at hand?"

"Your majesties, please hear me…", Aaron continued, despite Tyrell's growing impatience. He then looked to the duke himself in an effort to be more diplomatic. "You witnessed the attack firsthand, sir. What were their numbers like?"

"I'd say in the thousands, comprised of both humans and Pokémon.", Tyrell's regent answered instead. "They are pillaging their way across the mountains at a dangerously brisk pace, quashing anything in their path!"

Mimicking Tyrell's style of debate, Commander Nagateru chimed in on Kota's behalf. "If we assemble our forces quick enough, we can meet Zinten's army halfway."

At last, Damien contributed, hailing the commander's foresight. "That would place the battle near the sacred grounds of the Tree of Beginning."

"No!", Aaron yelped, taking everyone by complete surprise. "That is where my kingdom resides!"

Tyrell rolled his eyes. "Evacuate the queen if you must."

"The war mustn't touch Rota!", Aaron pressed the point, more determined than ever to defend his love. "It can't! I swore to Lady Rin-"

Concerned, Kota narrowed his eyes at Aaron, waving his hand to mute the outburst. "Aaron... be silent."

With a vicious smirk, Tyrell inhaled and squared his shoulders. The same way he always did when he thought he was about to win an argument.

"My Master is right!", Lucario stepped in at his Master's defense. "In doing this, not only will you be endangering the people of Rota, but you'll be endangering Mew and all the Pokémon that dwell inside the Tree of Beginning!"

"And what, pray tell, are you supposed to be?" Tyrell's curiosity glassed over the irritation in his voice, like a thin film of grease shining on the surface of a hot cup of soup.

"How in the world is it able to talk?", A younger officer—Aaron did not recognize him—spluttered. "Is it Psychic? Was it taught to speak?"

Before any startled words could be uttered, Aaron stood slightly to the left and gestured with his staff towards the Pokémon at his side. "This is Lucario, my student. And he has just as much a say in the verdict as any of you gathered here." A slight grin curved at the corners of his lips. "In fact, if it hadn't been for his loyalty and devotion throughout this war, I wouldn't be here today."

Lucario could not resist a smile in return. He'd never been so moved by his Master's praise than at that moment. He then found himself saluting Aaron, in the manner of Aura Guardians—touching a closed left paw to the right shoulder.

Finally, Tyrell snapped it. "That's all well and good, Sir Aaron, but your acquisition has little or nothing to do with the present situation. Now if you'll be so kind, sit down so we can proceed."

Aaron did not move. "Pardon me to say, your grace, but I think you'll find that he does." He steeled himself, but spoke in a tone that flowed as easily as silk. He had to. "We will not sit down until we are treated with the same respect and civility as everyone else on this council."

"Are you illiterate?", Tyrell bit back, turning his head to Damien. "Your highness, this is highly irregular behavior from an Aura Guard-"

Damien flicked his wrist, an action that could never suit his former self. "Allow him to speak." All heads turned in the direction of the crown king, who'd issued the order. His face was impassive. "After the brave and honorable qualities he demonstrated in restoring this city from Zinten's foul reign, I'd be a fool to ignore his input."

Tyrell's lip curled in disgust.

Once all was silent, Damien extended a gracious smile to his former rival. "Sir Aaron, if you'd please."

"Thank you, your majesty.", Aaron returned with a grateful bow. And by the king's consent, he saw his chance to form his words. Carefully masking his emotions, he spoke, "Now here's what we should consider-"

"No." A voice cut him down swiftly. And surprisingly, it was Kota's voice, not Tyrell's. "There's no time for a debate."

Tyrell gave a nod of approval. "Finally, a voice of sensibility!"

Aaron blinked at Kota, unable to fathom what had just occurred. His words were stiff, like frozen tree bark. "Master, how could you-"

But Kota outright ignored Aaron's plea, instead forcing his focus across the table to Damien. "Every minute we fritter away pondering the alternatives, Zinten's armies draw nearer to us. Your majesty, we must move every available soldier eastward immediately. By sunrise, we will have clashed with Zinten's forces. Whether we emerge victorious will be decided by how quick we can act."

In the ensuing silence, Nagateru swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "Estimating the scale of the battle... it's a safe assumption that this conflict could indeed decide the outcome of the war-"

Aaron, without Lucario in tow, made as quick an exit as possible, the chamber doors slamming shut behind him.

…...

Deep in the valleys of Lunan, Eldar watched from a clifftop as Zinten's armies plundered and murdered below, ravishing the land as they moved westward by the thousands. He saw fire and swords, death and pain. Children screamed for their mothers, mothers cried for their children. Pokémon perished with bellows and squeals. Villagers and mountaineers marched out to meet the red armies, but were slaughtered on site in their heroic efforts.

Eldar spun to the sight of Zinten riding his Arcanine up the mount to join him. "I trust Arcanine made it in the nick of time?"

Zinten dismounted his Pokémon with a fierce grunt, shoving past Eldar to survey the campaign below. He looked tired. Nervous, too. "You'll receive no gratitude from me. I had it sorted."

"Of course you did.", Eldar hummed ominously. "And then you didn't."

"I simply can't understand what went amiss.", Zinten confessed in a tone that was barely audible over the wind whistling past them. "Even with all I had to offer... they still chose to ally with Aaron."

The wicked king educated him wryly, "Words can be meager things, captain. Sometimes they fall short." Without waiting for an answer from the younger man, Eldar continued, "I warned you once already. Because Aaron is incorruptible, he can encourage the same in others. That's why he's a danger to our cause. As long as Aaron carries the light, darkness will never fully conquer this land. He is the heart of the Ministry. Kill the heart beyond repair... then the body will surely perish."

Zinten said nothing. There was no benefit in arguing the obvious.

Eldar locked eyes with him, meeting the tumultuous, roiling gaze with his own steady one, striving to instill some of his insight into him. "I will oversee this battle, captain.", He spat the order like venom. "And when the time is right, I will deal with Aaron personally."

"How?", Zinten whispered helplessly, as there was no conviction in him anymore. "Aaron possesses power beyond your merit. You cannot wield Aura, so he shan't see you as a threat!"

"I don't intend to defeat him through combat, captain.", Finished Eldar, ignoring the outburst like a patient parent would pay no mind to a child kicking their chair during a lengthy and dull theater piece. "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of."

At Eldar's terse words, Zinten's head jerked up. "Be quick about it."

…...

"Aaron, wait!", Kota called out to Aaron, whom had stormed out of the war room in an unrefined fashion. "Aaron, please! Hear me!"

Aaron paused before rounding the corner of the next corridor, turning to meet Kota's gaze. "You made a mockery of me, Master.", He asserted gravely, jabbing a finger at the elder Guardian. "In deliberately shunning me out like that, you insult both me and my kingdom. I would have thought you'd trust me by now!"

"Believe it or not, I do trust you, Aaron.", Kota said, slowly, deliberately. "I trusted you to save this kingdom when Zinten took over... and you did. I knew if there was one person who could bring the council back to its senses, it was you. You have this way of... drawing out the light in people – a way of bringing balance to an unbalanced situation. The same way you were able to restore the council. The same way you were so quick to forgive King Damien."

Aaron simply stared at his Master, first in confusion, then in realization, and finally, to Kota's horror, in disappointment. "Then why did you give me the cold shoulder back in the war room when I was trying to speak out against the violence?"

Kota strove to answer the question with his usual calm once he had taken a moment to compose himself. "Because... this is a situation you cannot bring balance to, Aaron." He paused, wondering if he should say what he knew, but couldn't hold back. "We both know that you're hopeless in the face of war."

Aaron looked at his Master quizzically, tears in his voice. "How could you say that?"

"Because it's the truth.", Kota pronounced. "You can trust me with the truth."

"But I can't trust you to share the truth, can I?" Aaron's lips quivered, every emotion conflicting inside him. Then, out of nowhere, he accused, "You knew my father. Admit it."

Kota nodded, muttering, "I knew him." In his eyes was a sudden loss, a distinct shade of indecision.

"Then why didn't you say anything?", The younger man demanded quietly.

"Your father and I... were good acquaintances.", Kota explained once he had gathered his thoughts in a neat bundle. "It was many years ago. I was about your age, and I had just finished my Aura Training. I learned that Aura Guardians were typically expected to assume military command over their respective kingdoms. And I knew nothing of combative service. I knew nothing of leading the royal knights in the case of an attack. Queen Ida appointed me to Rota, where I was to study under the militant command of your father, whom was the kingdom's captain of the royal guard at the time."

Aaron's eyes grew wide. "HE instructed YOU?"

"He was no Aura Wielder... but he made up for it in infinite wisdom and nobility, along with the knowledge required of a devoted gallant.", Explained Kota. "He taught me everything it meant to defend my kingdom... and the risks I'd take for the sake of my people. And as you can see, war is the risk I chose to take. I had no other choice. I still don't, Aaron. You have to understand."

After a moment's quiet, Aaron noted resentfully, "There's always another way."

"No.", Said Kota, not understanding the point in these speculations. "There isn't."

"My father lived to defend, not wage war.", Aaron contended.

Kota didn't speak. He looked over at Aaron, tears brimming at his eyes again. "I beg of you not to persecute me. I... I didn't start this conflict."

"But you chose to answer to it!", The other raised his voice, much to Kota's astonishment.

Understanding his words required a lot more effort than usual, "What else could I do, Aaron?"

Aaron frowned. "Be the better man. Show them that you won't embrace violence. Give forgiveness. Take forgiveness. Or... die trying." Then, loosely reciting his father's noble words, he stated proudly, "It only takes one man to inspire others of the will to do good."

"H-how did you-"

"Lady Rin showed me the Time Flower projection.", Aaron confessed. "I witnessed my birth. I witnessed my parents in their prime. And you were there too, the very moment I came into this world."

Kota looked away for a brief moment. "You don't know that. Any Aura User could have activated that crystal."

Silence fell between them for a time before Aaron announced without any preface, "The only other Aura Wielder to step foot in the Cameran Altar – my birthplace – was you. Lady Rin told me herself."

Deciding not to argue the evidence, Kota shook his head in dismay. "I knew this day would come..."

Aaron's eyebrows rose, his expression revealing his surprise at the older man's response. "After I was conceived, you left the Time Flower with my mother and father."

"And when they died, the former King and Queen of Rota took cherish of it.", Kota finished the rest. "They only wished to hold on to it for safekeeping – a memento in your honor. Lady Rin must have acquired it when she succeeded her parents. And... it would seem she showed it to you... out of pity." He arched a brow, trying to pry the truth out of Aaron. "Or... perhaps more than just pity? Perhaps... love?"

Aaron's face shined at the mere mention of her, but he refused to let Kota change the subject. "Why conceal those memories from me?"

"Memories of lost ones... are the most painful of memories.", Kota advised, as though he had confided his fears in him. "Think about Zinten and his sister. The more you knew about your parents, the more you'd become-"

Aaron furrowed a brow, the infamous word trembling off his tongue, "Human?"

The counterargument was the same as always. "Attachment if forbidden, Aaron."

"But that hasn't stopped me.", He whispered in rebuttal, detecting where Kota's attention rested. "Yes, master. I'm in love with Lady Rin."

Kota sighed, not particularly surprised. "And yet your Aura somehow remains as pure as ever."

"Maybe that's because love doesn't corrupt me.", The young knight educated grimly, his jaw clenching and relaxing again in a steady, constant rhythm as he established as much. "If anything, it's made me stronger. It's made me wiser. It's made me more perceptive. It's made me more devoted to both my kingdom and all the people I've come to know, including you."

"THAT is why you are so unique, Aaron.", The older man remarked softly, his eyes cast to the stone floor. "Queen Ida agreed."

Kota's eyelids must have flickered, or must have offered some other indication of dawning awareness, for Aaron asked tentatively, "Then why stand in the way of a good thing?"

"Because you're too unpredictable! Too reckless!" Kota was choking up now, and took a moment before finishing, "Too... human..."

Nodding his head melancholically, Aaron mused, "Then maybe I'm not fit to be an Aura Guardian."

Kota spoke through a bout of his own tears. "Or perhaps you're more fit to be so than any Guardian in the land."

"You said that I was hopeless.", Aaron reminded brusquely. "That I was reckless."

"Only in the sense we are accustomed.", The wise Guardian began, extending a hand across the gap between them to clutch his arm. "You are different, Aaron. I can admit to that. You possess so much power... and at the same time... so much character. I've always seen it in you, these... unfamiliar traits. And perhaps it was BECAUSE I was so unfamiliar with your true self... that I felt it best not to address it."

After a pause in which a trembling Aaron seemed to decide that he could not bear to hear these truths, he gritted his teeth with an involuntary growl, holding back a second wave of tears. He didn't want them spilling forth, not like this.

Kota was silent for a long time, and Aaron could see he was determined to tell him something, but the High Prophet was at odds with his conscience when he finally spoke again. "Deep down... I've always been proud of you, Aaron. I've been proud of you like a father to a son. And... I'm sorry for treating you like less than so. I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you. I'm sorry that I-"

"I forgive you.", Aaron whispered at last, wiping at the tears streaming down his own face. Then, upon gathering himself, he took a step at his Master and spoke decidedly, "I WILL protect Lady Rin when the fighting begins." He clinched, some of the broken segments of his heart starting to fuse together again. "But once the battle has ended, I WILL NOT entertain this war any further."

"Y-Yes." Fighting back sobs, Kota bobbed his head affirmatively. "Maybe you are indeed the only true peacekeeper left in this world, Aaron."

"Don't do this.", Aaron grunted, twisting away from his Master, because, apparently, he wasn't in the mood to be touched. "Tell Lucario I'll be waiting for him outside. It's time I return to my kingdom." Without looking back, he vanished into the next corridor, bidding ruefully, "Goodbye, Kota..."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(Next Chapter: **The battle for the fate of Lunan is at hand, the same battle seen at the start of 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew', but with a few "off camera" twists thrown in.**)**


	16. Of Heroes and Legends

**(A/N: **Well, now we're pretty much caught up to where the Anime canon picks up, so this chapter is mostly just a rewrite of the opening battle scene seen in 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew', but with a few added scenes to spice up, if you will, the tragedy of Aaron; and provide some more depth and insight into the turmoil that ensues between Lunan's good and evil.)

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 16: Of Heroes and Legends

Everything caught in the shadow of the Tree of Beginning was still damp with morning dew. The sun was a faint thin line of gold rimming the mountains in the east, but a thick coating of morning fog plastered the rocky landscape, nearly impossible for the naked eye to see past. In the midst of the fog stood the great tree itself, far too big to be normal. Glistering lights of a sapphire hue illuminated its enormous branches, as a large and imposing birdlike creature emerged from its depths, crying out a warning.

Ho-oh, the Pokémon of a thousand prisms, belted towards the Cameran Palace, extinguishing the fog with its magnificent wings. All was quiet below, if not only for the moment, for a great danger was approaching from both the east and west. The great bird could feel their presences closing in on the defenseless kingdom, razing everything in their warmongering paths.

Maundering the abandoned foothills below Ho-oh, Lucario bustled swiftly through the blinding mist, jumping and flipping expertly over large crags of rock in his way. He was searching. He was scouting. It was a duty he couldn't fail. He had been tasked with patrolling the mountainous outskirts of the Cameron Palace, as Zinten's armies would soon clash with Kota's, while the sacred soil of the queen's dominion was destined to serve as their battlefield.

Alas, the fog only continued to cloud his vision, obscuring anything further than a few meters ahead. It didn't matter. He had other ways of completing his task. Stopping in his tracks, he raised a paw to his chest, concentrating his innermost power. "Aura is with me.", He whispered the familiar line in his gravely voice. Eyes closed, he probed the way using Aura.

The world around him fell silent, as spiritual energy fields engulfed his every sense. His mind's eye shot ahead, over rocks, through forests, until it stopped over a cliff. There was a huge mass of individual objects, glowing that neon blue. It was… alive. A forest? No. An army. Zinten's army. It was composed of humans and Pokémon. There were hundreds of them, maybe even thousands. And they were all armed and geared for combat. Their numbers reeked of the darkest energy he'd ever apperceived, choking his senses.

Mulling this over, Lucario reeled and faced westward. He repeated the process, and saw a second army, this one even closer. Kota's army. Their numbers were equally impressive, but they too excreted a most unsettling vibe, one bent on destroying the opposing force. It was then did he realize there was no stopping this fight.

Lucario stood stoic in thought. There was no mistake that this oncoming inception would indeed mark the end of the war. Two armies, one of peacekeepers and the other of warlords, had gathered their forces for one last epic fallout – a battle on neutral ground, so neither side would have a real advantage. And, somehow, his kingdom had been chosen as these unlucky grounds for combat.

Up above, Ho-oh sailed against the fog, trickling golden flakes of dust from its rainbow wings, as if sending down a distress signal to Rota's innocent – and Lucario couldn't help but lift his head to the Legendary in passing, faulting in his tracks.

Suddenly, per Ho-oh's warning, a trio of red-armored Houndoom sprung out from the fog, jolting Lucario from his trance. They landed in front of him, growling carnivorously, and he promptly recognized them as Zinten's reserves. Outnumbered, he bolted in the opposite direction, running straight up a slope. This wasn't out of cowardice; but of necessity. His first priority was to report his findings to his Master, not make enemies.

He came to a halt in front of a large crystal, one rooted directly to the castle. Using Aura, he knelt before the mystic gem and activated its mysterious powers, channeling the castle's inhabitants for an immediate response. The crystal shimmered like a silken veil, and a connection was quickly established. "Hear me, Sir Aaron!", He growled with urgency, pressing his paw against the crystal's fluid surface. "Sir Aaron, please!"

…...

From the terrace of the palace, Aaron could feel the imbalance emanating through the earth, in the direction of the mighty crags that made up the World Tree deep in the valley. It loomed in the distance, a lord among the mountains it rose from, but crests of ominous fog coiled like angry smoke on the jagged teeth of those faraway peaks. Never did the sacred dwelling look so browbeat, so vulnerable to its changing surroundings.

Aaron shuddered as the loud but distant shriek of enemy Pokémon signaled the armies' approach over the hills. He sensed Zinten's forces rift through the borders like a blazing hurricane, but no quicker than Kota's legion already impending on the threshold of the Tree's sacred grounds. A feeling of unease seemed to waft through the breeze, settling inside his heart and wrenching it to a paste. He was torn. He didn't want any part in this battle... but he had to defend his queen.

In the lull of his self-wallow, Lady Rin stepped to his side, but refused to meet his gaze. Instead, she let her eyes glaze over the kingdom one last time, for it would soon be little more than a tillage of rubble. Her hands rested wistfully atop the ledge of the balcony, but she herself seemed immovable, even beneath the swishing and rustling of her dress in the wind.

Aaron couldn't bear the silence; it was a punishment. He turned to his queen, his voice genuine but urgent. "I didn't want it like this." He blinked when she failed to face him, tilting his head in shame. He suddenly wished he had done more to sway Kota from the decision to invade the kingdom. "I tried to stop the war from coming to Rota, your highness. I truly did!"

Rin didn't seem angry, not in the slightest. Deep down, she didn't blame Aaron for any of this, not as much as she blamed... herself.

Her lack of voice only stripped him of his confidence, at least for the moment. There was a reprimanding slap in the back of his head and he frowned. "I will serve neither side of this conflict.", He pleaded with her, desperate for some sort of understanding on her part. "M-My place is with you and only you-"

"Aaron.", She finally hushed him, dipping her head only slightly. "What if we don't survive?"

"I can take you away from all of this!", He promptly answered. His eyes glinted with something that made her shiver, and he gestured his staff in the direction opposite of the incoming struggle. "I can protect you. I swore that I would – and not just to Kota... but myself."

Before she could muster a reply, the crystal edifice behind them emitted a luminous flash, and Aaron hurried across the balcony to answer to it. He knelt before the structure, placing a gloved palm over it, as Rin whirled on the spot to listen in on the briefing.

"Sir Aaron, please!", Lucario's panicked voice pulsed through his Master's senses.

Aaron's expression hardened considerably, but he spoke into the crystal with efficient softness. "What's the matter, Lucario?"

"The two armies are about to clash, Master; and our kingdom is caught between them!", The Pokémon's voice reported what they'd both dreaded. "Once the fighting starts we will all be destroyed!"

Behind Aaron, Lady Rin gave a subtle whimper, then turned back to quietly survey her endangered dominion. She stressed in a gentle whisper, "When the armies reach this palace, our kingdom will fall..."

…...

Lucario was disrupted yet again as the Houndoom pack suddenly reappeared, having fared their way up the slope. Moving into a fighting stance, he was forced to break contact with Aaron and defend himself. He'd have to rendezvous with Aaron later. He didn't want the enemy following him back to the castle.

Relentlessly and unmercifully, the Houndoom attackers began to spray him with Flamethrowers, each of which only barely hedged.

Weaving his way through their fiery assault, Lucario remembered back to his training with the pendulum logs, using the memory of the exercise as a basis for his current strait. He danced with the lurching flames that sprung at him from all directions, smoothly and expertly finding his bearings. He was at full balance and composure. His Aura conducted every perfectly-executed motion as he sped down the slope.

The chase was soon suspended by a dead-end; a rock wall stood in Lucario's path, but he was too slow scale it in time, as the pack quickly reassembled at his position. In the chaos that ensued, one of the three Houndoom drew close enough to pounce at him with an Iron Tail.

Acting on his feet, Lucario swiftly slipped from the enemy's sights, and the missed attack shattered the wall in his place. The dust cloud that followed swept him unguarded and singed his eyes, blinding him of his surroundings. He leapt away aimlessly, trying to rub his eyes clean, but to no avail.

The three Houndoom seized the opportunity and immediately pressed their attack.

Calling on his Aura for sight, Lucario jumped into the air, evading multiple Flamethrower attacks, then landed in front of his opponents. With a gnarl of contempt, he quickly dispatched them with a series of Aura Spheres, thus clearing a path to the palace.

He wasted no time in spurring onward, guided only by Aura Sight; he had no intention of waiting around for the rest of Zinten's forces to show up and engage him.

…...

A low wind blew in and ruffled Aaron's cape, bringing with it a hostile scent – the scent of approaching doom. He looked beyond the balcony and down to the number of innocent that lined up in the streets, sensing their frightened Aura shudder and hiss in a wistful symphony. He couldn't stand do see them so distraught, each of them robbed of the same hope to live peacefully under his watch.

To his right, Rin shared the mournful view of the kingdom's inhabitants waking up to the unthinkable. She knew the untimely fate that was headed their way, yet couldn't grasp the reality of it. It brought so much hurt.

Aaron glanced at his treasure that stood poignantly beside him, but couldn't bring himself to touch her. Perhaps he was a coward, but he feared she would crumble to dust, fade away and be forever lost to him and his memories. It couldn't be any worse than the certain doom awaiting them both.

She did everything in her power to avert his eyes. Her refusal to flee the palace was obviously a decision he couldn't divine, but she didn't plan to relent to his pleas, nor did she intend to deploy the royal guards and cater them to the unsatisfied hunger of this ruinous war. It would serve no purpose.

"It doesn't have to end this way, milady.", Aaron said stiffly, turning on his heel and facing Rin directly. "We can run away from all of this. The war. The judgment. The everyday foibles." He smiled that sad smile. "We could be wedded, just as you wanted when we were children." He took her hand, his face never more resolved than at that moment. "Now I want it too. I want it now more than ever."

His pleasing offer echoed in her mind. He'd reached out to touch her other arm, but she brushed the hand away before it could settle there. She watched him as solemnly as he watched her, fighting back the flood of tears threatening to spill forth. "I will stand my ground, Aaron. I know it's not what you want to hear... but this is unavoidable."

"I won't let you fall to this crisis.", He said, pacing away from the ledge of the balcony. His voice caught in his throat. "I just can't..."

Rin's heart sank as his words settled with her. She narrowed her eyes at the look of disappointment on his face. She knew how lost he was at this moment... but couldn't let her judgment be swayed, not even for the forbidden bond they shared. "I will not flee the palace when the armies attack.", She spoke with a powerfully regal force in her tongue. "My fate will be the same as the rest of my kingdom."

The frightening truth remained that she was right. In one final effort, he pleaded, "But your highness... there will be no survivors."

Rin held her tongue and merely continued to look out into the distance, letting the heavy silence hang tragically between them.

Torn by her neglect, Aaron lowered his head and hummed in thought. Then, opening his eyes again, he raised his scepter into the air, the glimmer of the cusp shining bright through the fog and beckoning Pidgeot from the roof of a nearby tower.

Rin's eyes suddenly flicked up as Aaron leapt over the ledge of the balcony and took off on Pidgeot's back, leaving her more alone than ever before.

…...

Not far from the Tree of Beginning, Kota rode his Dodrio through the haze of the fog and to the small clearing from the base of his hillside position, assuming that this area would most probably host a ground battle. And also from his position, he'd see that Nagateru would direct the aerial reserves to deal the initiative against the opponent.

However, as he and his soldiers stormed their way towards bottom of the mound, he spotted a unidentified object soaring the sky above their turf. "Aaron?", He stuttered, flabbergasted. He halted amidst his charging soldiers that zoomed past him, and his voice grew hoarse and angry all at once as he tried to pan out the blue knight's actions. "What in the name of Arceus is that boy doing! I told him to remain with the queen!"

"General!", Nagateru called to Kota in passing, pointing to the heavens. "What are your orders?"

Kota gritted his teeth, then bellowed in response, "Get him out of there before the enemy rips him out of the sky!"

Per his superior's directive, Nagateru paused and shuffled against the current of knights and Pokémon flooding onto the battlegrounds to meet the enemy. He then motioned a hand to a pair of Skarmory surveying the movement, ordering them into the skies.

…...

From his position in the sky, Aaron saw the two promptly approaching armies. There was no way his people could muster enough forces to stop this. Rin was right. There was no other choice but to accept the fate of his kingdom. It was a dishonorable hope, he knew, but at this point their only chance was for the two armies to decimate each other.

Aaron steered Pidgeot against the lift of the fog, heeding no mind to Kota's forces below – a mistake he'd quickly regret. Within minutes, a team of Skarmory geared in green rushed at them. Aaron pulled at the feathered neck of his mount, and Pidgeot instantly dove to the side, speeding too narrowly to reverse direction.

"Pidgeooooo!", Cried his mount in pain as one of the Skarmory swooped in close enough to deliver a wieldly Flash Cannon attack to the bird's flank.

"Never mind them.", Aaron quietly muttered, looking back. The Skarmory were preparing another flyby. "Pidgeot, drop me off and find some shelter. This is no longer your burden to bear..."

Pidgeot complied and passed a rock overhang, slowing just enough for Aaron to hop off. Once its master was safely dismounted, the brave bird proceeded to crash into a neighboring forest. The forlorn knight, however, let out the breath he'd been holding since departing the palace. Pidgeot would be okay. He wished he could say the same for himself.

He watched anxiously as the Skarmory flock circled the crash site, but was soon at ease when they lost interest in scurried off, apparently no longer seeing him as a threat. Gathering himself, he stood frigidly and looked around as he felt a familiar presence sprinting down the ravine below. It was his pupil. _"Lucario... I don't want you to see me like this..." _

The Pokémon soon ended his jog and stopped at the foot of the bouldered pedestal his Master stood poised upon. And though he was grateful for the arrival of someone he was sure would have the answer to this crisis, he sensed anger and shame radiating from the knight's Aura. "Sir Aaron!" Greeted the telepathic Pokémon, his sense of sight still dashed from his earlier entanglement. "I knew you'd come-"

"Lucario, what happened to your eyes?", The human interrupted.

Lucario merely shrugged off the evident concern. "Don't worry about me, Master."

Hearing the undeserved title pass through his ears, Sir Aaron turned his back, shielding his eyes with the hat that sat crooked on his head. He couldn't bear to carry that accursed title. Not anymore. "Don't call me that.", He muttered in a voice so despairing, it sent a shudder through his student. "I'm no longer your Master. I've abandoned the queen and the kingdom... and I'll never return."

"But... that's impossible.", Lucario started, unable to find his voice.

It was then did Aaron begin to rush off in the other direction, for he couldn't look his student in the eyes after a confession like that.

Heartbroken, the blinded Pokémon ran after him manically, gauging him with his Aura. "Master, wait!"

Aaron knew he couldn't shake his student so easily, and he dreaded leaving the poor creature behind in a world so wicked and evil. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he made up his mind. With a fierce and almost tearful grunt, Aaron whirled on the spot and hurled his staff. It landed upright beside Lucario, as its cusp began to shimmer luminously. _"This is for your own good, old friend." _

Lucario froze on sight, crying out to his Master. Fear. Bewilderment. Distress... Betrayal. All at the mere peak of what the candid Pokémon was feeling at that very moment, atop his mountain of emotions. He was spared but a fleeting moment to observe his once proud and courageous mentor speedily racing away as the bright glow of the staff's mystical orb began to dissolve his essence.

_"Sir Aaron!", _Lucario called out in a final panic... but it was all in vein; the immense blue light of the scepter completely engulfed him in a single wave, sealing him deep inside the cobalt sphere.

From within its crystallized contents, the world beyond was obscured and misshapen; everything glassy and jewel-like. Only by sheer luck did he manage to capture a one last brief glimpse of his Master... vanishing into the mountains as the earth beneath them trembled with the oncoming war. All he could ponder of as his Master left, his gleaming Aura of sky blue gradually fading from Lucario's vision, were the simple words, "Why, Master?", before the world around him vanished completely. "Why...?"

…...

From her terrace, Rin could finally see past the fog, if not only barely. She spotted both armies in the faint distance, each charging from either direction. But more pressingly, she could hear a shrill but somber whistle sounding across the kingdom, reaching out to her. It was the distress cry of the life-giving Tree that stood defenseless before the battlefield afar.

"That wail...", Rin hymned dispiritedly to the otherworldly howl, her hands clasped together in fright. "It's coming from the Tree of Beginning. It's crying."

…...

Upon rendezvousing with Pidgeot, Aaron found lonesome refuge atop a cliffside near the Tree, granting him a fullsome but guilt-lashing view of the conflict below. The fog had mostly cleared, and it made the battlefield seem oddly serene. The cries of Zinten's charge were muffled, seeming far off, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the entire Cardinal legion poured down the hillside to meet Kota's approaching forces.

Recounting his mistakes, and his weaknesses, he felt foolish standing idly by in the midst of something he'd long strived to prevent. Guilt and regret tumbled through his mind like waves in a windstorm, scaling higher and higher and crashing down, only for another to take its place. He'd failed his kingdom, allowing his sense of self to grapple with his mind. He had retreated so far into the depths of his head, too afraid to face his grief that he cost his people their lives. Over and over the dominant thought in his mind,_"I've____ failed, not only as an Aura Guardian, but also as a man."_

Then, he sensed something else, and a cold feeling of dread flooded his veins. He turned slowly to try and place its source, and came face-to-face with none other than the royal majesty of the Cardinal Empire himself. "K-King Eldar?"

As the assumed general of the enemy brigade, the notorious king donned a full-body suit of the finest armor. The helmet hid all but a few tufts of bronze hair that had grown past where the helmet covered it, and his glowing orange eyes, which pierced through the helmet's shadow like firelight. Eyes that burned with a sort of malevolent longing. Hunger.

Aaron was at a loss for words as he tried to fathom the older man's sudden presence. "W-What are you doing here?"

Removing his helmet, Eldar cast his bedeviled eyes to the battlefield below and watched as the armies advanced further, a triumphant smile forming across his face. "What a sight...", He spoke at last in that sly but roguishly silky voice of his, choosing to leave Aaron's question unanswered. "If it comes as any consolation, this struggle for power... was always destined to befall your kingdom."

Unnerved by the king's ominous assertion, Aaron sank his knees to the sharp gravel, letting free a defeated breath. His hands fell limp from his sides, hitting the ground. "For the longest time, I never really believed in absolutes."

"Nor I.", Eldar plucked back as he squatted beside the blue knight, releasing a sigh of his own. "But even the unpredictable is inevitable, wouldn't you agree? So why not embrace the inevitable by enacting the unpredictable." The wicked king sneered, clearly enjoying Aaron's miserable state, "No one's as high-righteous as they say they are." His smile quickly deepened. "Not even you."

For the first time... Aaron faltered, jaw working as he pondered the well-thought assessment. He didn't reply. He couldn't. He wouldn't. In fact, he did his best to ignore those real but haunting words. He merely stared at the ground. It looks so solid, so final.

Eldar shook his head dismissively. "You're so torn, Aaron. You CAN'T protect your Queen... but you WON'T contribute to the violence."

"I won't.", Aaron mumbled in response, refusing to look up. "Violence is never the answer. I've followed orders long enough."

The king shrugged. "And yet... your kingdom is bound to perish, as is your dear queen..."

"I-I don't know what else to do, your majesty.", Aaron whimpered, letting his forehead drop to his knees. "I've already failed my kingdom... and yet I can't bring myself to fully abandon my precepts. I'm at a crossroads... one that I just can't cross."

Eldar merely nodded in response. There was a subtle bitterness in his manner that didn't escape Aaron's attention. Finally, he enlightened – sputtered, rather, "These silly morals were planted inside you, Aaron. The power you hold... the power you choose to use for righteousness... does not belong to you. It never did."

Aaron huffed and looked up at Eldar warily. "W-what?"

Eldar gave a deliberate, mocking laugh before continuing, "You were not born with the Aura, Aaron. You were chosen by it in its natural, uninherited glory. I saw to that personally."

Aaron looked searchingly in the old man's eyes for a moment before a light of realization dawned on his brow. In a fit of panic, he shot to his feet and demanded, "What did you do!"

Eldar couldn't help but smile. His head rolled back in the breeze of memories. "I brought you to the Tree of Beginning on the eve you were born."

Aaron snapped back, "That's a lie!"

His face splitting into a wretched smirk, Eldar drawled, "I'll admit, your parents put up quite a struggle... especially your brave, life-staking father... but in the end, they met their ends swiftly... and painfully."

Aaron glared at him, his lips sealed tightly against his teeth. The truth was seeping through him now, the truth he'd long to uncover, and he was loathing every second of it. "You murdered my parents...", A whisper was all he could manage as tears blurred his vision. "You killed them!"

"I was desperate to seek out the prophesized True Guardian of Aura." Eldar's tone gave the other man a sick feeling, bile rising up in Aaron's throat at the unspoken implications. "Given your father's honorable reputation, you seemed like a worthy candidate. I murdered your parents in cold blood... and delivered you to the holy sanctuary of the Tree itself, where the dwelling Mew harnessed the Aura of the Tree and instilled its power into you!" He flitted a proud look up at the shattered knight. "Don't you see, Aaron? Your Aura is special because you received it through nature's will. And since that miraculous day, you've molded it into something even greater!"

"No..." Horror gripped at Aaron's heart as images flashed through his mind; he could almost picture his mother felled by the sword of the evil king, his father slaughtered in stepping in to defend her. "Why did you spare me?"

"I only let you rise... so I could see you fall, which you have." Eldar continued. Aaron shook his head, and Eldar lowered his voice, leaning in closer. "You've failed your duty as the True Guardian of Aura... which can only mean you were never the true guardian to begin with. You were just a lost cause, Aaron. You still are. You were fated to be. You may be unique in the power you possess... but destiny has no other plans set for you. And that only means... I was right from the very beginning. I was out to prove that even someone as good as you... could fall." With a chuckle so deep in his throat, he bellowed, "You're a failure, Aaron."

Failure. The word echoed in Aaron's mind, repeating again and again until it was a roar in his ears, thrumming in his brain until he clutched at his hair, the weight of it tightening its hold. He was caught unaware when the tears finally poured down, but he could feel them now, boiling in his eyes before freezing in streaks down his face.

"There is no hope left for the Aura Guardians.", Whispered the meticulous king. "When the time is right, they will all share your fate."

A shudder passed through Aaron, his lips trembling at the cold reality setting in stone. He shook his head, his mouth falling open, tasting the salt of his tears on his tongue. "No..."

Eldar gaped, turning his head to look up at the boy again, who was staring back at him, his expression hard. Then, pinpointing the struggle in Aaron's eyes, he spat, "The only balance the Brethren Kingdoms will find... is the balance that rests in chaos..."

Aaron clenched his jaw, reluctant to give Eldar the satisfaction. He stared at him for a long moment, staying absolutely still. He seemed to struggle with himself before answering. He was filtering through his thoughts and trying his hardest to push back the spell of suffrage Eldar had so callously cast over him.

"Everything you've done was all for nothing.", Eldar spoke so gently, it was almost euphoric. "You may as well throw yourself into the battle... and let yourself be destroyed. I've already won this war, you see."

"No!", Aaron gasped boldly, fighting for breath. He wiped away his tears, unknowingly wiping away his sense of loss. His somber expression was now one of resolution, one he imagined his father once held in the days of yore. "No one will win this war... because I will not allow this war to continue."

Eldar glared daggers, taken aback by Aaron's resurgence of strength and spirit. He thought he had shattered the knight... but he'd miscalculated, apparently.

Something tight in Aaron's chest uncoiled, a pressure being lifted from his shoulders. The weight that had been oppressing him loosened from his chest, filling his lungs with air again. He sucked in a deep, icy breath and finally let go. Through his eyes, the world was vivid and beautiful again. His sense of self was resurfacing. His heart was decided to a path now paved specially for his destiny.

Eldar shot up and wagged a bitter finger at the boy. "The prophecy foretells that the True Guardian of Aura is one of an established authority!", He snarled, gritting his teeth. "You failed to keep the peace, just as I predicted. And so you are not what you think you are. Like I said, you're just a lost cause."

"Then I'll set my cause on the correct path, if that's what it takes.", Aaron retorted, biting his lip.

"You have nothing more to offer these people.", Eldar murmured back, and indeed, the distant shouts and commotion of charging soldiers could be heard from below. "You've given them everything – and even THAT wasn't enough save Lunan!"

Aaron raised his gloved hand, pressing it to his chest in the pose of the Aura Guardian. "No I haven't.", He whispered, accepting the consequences of what he knew to be done. "Not everything. Not yet."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Eldar was silent for a beat, then pressed, "Think about your Queen. Your Master. Your dear friend, Lucario. Your entire kingdom! You cannot protect them. You have doomed them all, Aaron!"

Aaron smiled softly, a tiny, almost dazed quirk of the lips. "Then I'll make the sacrifice of my own mortality and repay my debt. I'll light the way back to harmony... even if it costs me my life."

Eldar turned his back, his cape twirling behind him. "Then your legacy will survive only in memory.", He muttered calmly to the distance, oddly unfazed by Aaron's choice. "And that won't be enough to confute me. The prophecy has now been tipped from your favor. Death is death, Aaron. Let's at least be honest about that."

But Aaron didn't see his fateful decision as ludicrous, nor passionless suicide. He saw it as the moment of opportunity the Seer at the Tree had spoken of. "I'm not afraid to die.", He uttered, turning towards Pidgeot. "If it means saving the ones I love... I'll do it in a heartbeat!"

Whirling on his heel, Eldar chuckled and brushed off the notion with a hand gesture. "Your selfless compassion cannot win this war, you delusional fool."

"It takes a selfless man to inspire selflessness at the risk of his own self.", Aaron gallantly recited, then mounted his Pokémon for flight. "Goodbye, your highness."

A grim but scheduled smile twisted at Eldar's lips as he watched the pair take to the skies in their final mission, then whispered quietly to himself, "And then there were six..."

...

Armies of battle-bound beasts, ranging into their thousands, hastily marched towards the opposing foe, prepared and determined to conquer one another. Pokémon dressed in armor, masks, neck and arm bands. One side, in crimson red, the other in forest green. Each side bearing the flames of strife in their eyes. This battle was bound to have a disastrous ending, and the possible defeat of Cameran Palace.

From the west, the Emerald Kingdom brigades surged by the masses. Kota and his forces were already near the base of the hillside. The wind rushed passed him, making it hard to concentrate. The thousands of hooves and talon pounding into the ground thundered along behind him. He put the visor to his helmet down, just barely able see past what was straight ahead. Beside him, his league of knights drew their swords, only moments away from clashing with the tide of velvet red.

At last, the Cardinal Empire emerged from the peak of the mount and began to push down the slope, racking in by the thousands. Zinten led the charge. The eruption of his echoing war-cry was released, and his Arcanine reared in its readiness. He spurred it forward.

…...

A cold wind cut into Aaron's face, burning his skin as he pressed against the harsh current of air. He was in a hurry and didn't have time to reconsider his next course of action. All he knew was that he was running short on time... and that these were his final mortal moments. He tried not to dwell in the past, nor any of his misgivings, but it was mostly fruitless.

Yes, a part of him wanted to go back and kiss his beloved a final time, but he wouldn't. It was meaningless at this rate. His actions would speak louder anyway – his devotion to his queen and the kingdom would be unveiled all too soon. Rin would understand his sacrifice. She shared his sense of honor, after all. And in the long-run, their forfended love would not have been for nothing.

Another part of him wished he could have made amends with Kota. The last words he had spoken to his old Master were words of neglect, borderline contempt. He hoped that deep down, his Master would understand just how much he appreciated him, along with all he'd learned from him throughout his training. At the same time, he hoped his fate would instill Kota with an inkling of redemption, as well as taste of who the man beneath the hat really was and what he'd stood for.

And then there was Lucario. Poor, innocent Lucario. As much as Aaron longed to return to the abandoned staff and free the Pokémon from its crystal prison, he didn't want his student following him to the Tree and suffering his fate. No, he wanted his dear friend to awaken at a more distant and peaceful time, and live a long and prosperous life. It was for the better. And he'd make sure Lucario would one day know that these were his true and only intentions.

Suddenly, a mordant wail penetrated his senses as he steered Pidgeot closer to the dying Tree that sat disfigured in the mountainous warzone. Its blinking lights were fading, its branches were wilting. The great specimen of all Aura was only a mere minutes from shutting down altogether. And Aaron knew exactly why.

He piloted Pidgeot into the archaic tunnels of the massive trunk and pushed to the very heart of the Tree, the same chamber the Seer had shown him. Around him, the energy flow of the Tree's nutrients were failing considerably, as was the shaft of light that marked the center of the cave. It was then did he know to get to work. He dismissed Pidgeot and began to wander the chamber nervously, searching.

Little known to the Tree's inhabitants that watched him from the stone arches overhead, he'd come to seek out Mew. If what Eldar had said was true, and Mew truly was responsible for his ability to use Aura, he was ready to give that power back in order to restore his kingdom. It was a debt he owed – not only to Mew, but to the people of Lunan for having failed to end this war sooner.

"Mew!", He cried out, his head reeling from left to right as his echo bounced off the cavern walls. "Where are you? Mew!"

The cry of Ho-oh suddenly split the silence and shook the chamber violently.

Aaron looked up upon hearing the screeching noise and spotted the rainbow phoenix emerging from one of the catacombs, transforming into Mew. Of course, he knew it to be Mew from the start; the Pokémon was a master of disguise, after all. But alas, in its present form, it was so sick and depleted, it strained him to even watch. _"Arboreus was right. Mew's health is failing... because it's lost its power – the power handed down to me." _

…_..._

Outside the grounds of the Tree, time seemed to halt for Kota. Barely making out the sounds and senses around him, the air went mute and he could only hear the pounding of his own heartbeat as the two armies rushed towards each other, war cries rising. For several heartbeats, they raced at one another. Then... they collided at last.

With a horrible crash and dazzling horrendous explosion of sound and blood, Kota's senses felt sharp and raw, his mind unable to comprehend anything but movement and slaughter. Red and green armies hammered into each other with a thunderous roar. Pokémon clashed against Pokémon, and humans attacked each other with deadly steel. The rage was evident in the curses and snarls from both sides. Nothing short of a miracle would stop the fighting.

Kota slashed blindly this way and that, his insides shuddering at the sounds of his lanced coming in contact with another's body and heads being whipped off by his blade. He spun his Dodrio around and stabbed inwards to a mob of Aggron that were busily swarming. His steed leaped ahead, crushing a fallen soldier under its talons. He cried aloud, not even knowing what he was saying, or if he was only shouting with the acceleration of emotion and physical exhaustion as the attack was swept into bloody chaos.

At the site of Lucario's betrayal, Aaron's Pidgeot swooped down from the sky and grabbed the lone scepter, whisking it away from the heat of the battle.

…...

"Mew, I realize that you and this tree are one.", Aaron spoke ever so softly as Mew descended in front of him. Then, narrowing his eyes with deadly determination, he mustered his courage and raised a gloved hand to the mystic Pokémon. "Please... take the power of my Aura and save the people!"

Mew looked deep into the eyes of the wise knight, intently but gratefully. "Meiu!"

A sphere of radiant blue flickered to life before Aaron's offered palm, growing in size. "Now! Accept the Aura!" He wobbled on his knees, the energy within him pushing forward as the life-giving sphere doubled in size, nearly filling the chamber. "The power of Aura... will prevail!"

Totally engulfed by the human's amplifying power, Mew began to absorb the Aura and replenish the Tree back to form.

Aaron gave a fierce and deafening cry as his life was sapped before his very eyes, his body going limp with violent flailing. The pain was unbearable. He began to struggle, the world spinning around him, and realized with a sudden startle that it was time to fully let go of his own Aura. His life, his experiences, and the faces of the people he'd come to know and love flashed before him, then faded into a blinding overcast of light. Peace, at last – just what he'd always wanted.

…...

A searing but unfathomable pain suddenly twinged in Rin's chest. She clutched at her aching heart for a moment, trying to collect herself, but was quickly distracted by the arrival of Aaron's Pidgeot. She watched the winged mount perch atop the ledge of the balcony, but without her lover sattled upon it. She gave a startled gasp as the bird dropped Aaron's scepter from its beak and into her trembling hands.

This was Aaron's staff, without question. She knew that the knight wouldn't let it leave his hands unless he was… was not expecting it back.

The bird flew off, leaving the pitiable queen to examine the staff. She turned it over and stared at the crystal mounted at the cusp for a moment. "Aaron.", She whimpered, her heart sinking. _"What have you done, my love?" _A distant flash of magnificent light suddenly caught her eye and she looked up from the staff.

The Tree of Beginning in the distance shimmered with powerful green flares that stretched across the kingdom, prompting crystals all over the land to react with a mutual glow, shooting rays of green light into the morning sky.

Startled and frightened, the queen glanced around, as the crystals that riddled the castle balcony were responding as well.

…...

Suddenly, the flashing emitted from the distant landmark softened into waves, pulsing throughout the wartorn land. Soldiers and Pokémon paused in their fighting, and looked up in wonder at the glistening Tree. The world seemed to go quiet and still, placing everything in suspended motion and self-reflection.

The burst of light nearly blinded Kota. He strained to see through his helmet. At last, he could bear the blasted thing no longer. He pulled the visor up and observed the flash of green overhead. The Aura radiating from the source was Aaron's. He could feel it, enveloping he and his armies, as though washing them of their sins. A single tear escaped his eye.

With a sacrifice now realized, the blood and bodies around these tainted souls no longer seem to make any amount of sense. None of them wanted this at heart... and none of them could feel that selfish contempt eating away at their soul anymore. It was gone, all of it, as a calming sensation of peace and understanding passed over each and every one of them, exempting them of their quarrelsome thoughts and warlike ways. None of it mattered.

In an instant, everyone tossed their weapons aside and stepped away from their respective opponents, unwilling to take their senseless violence any farther.

…...

As the two armies in the distance began to gradually but peacefully part ways, Rin simply stared at the Tree of Beginning, crying softly to herself. The truth pained her, but she understood what her beloved had done. At the cost of his own life, he fulfilled his duty and restored his kingdom; at the same time, he fulfilled his destiny and reached out to the people and Pokémon of Lunan.

Eldar appeared behind the heartbroken queen, listening to her incessant sobs. "That's just how love is, isn't it?", He sighed drearily, stepping up beside her. "It can be a powerful weapon. It can either work for us or against us." An insidious smile played at his lips. "In your case, it played to our advantage. Aaron was the only way of stopping this war. I established that when you and I first formed this alliance."

"Scoundrel!", She choked out, wagging a quivering finger at him. "You swore that Aaron would not be harmed!"

"I swore to nothing.", He swiftly interjected, swatting her hand away. "I merely established that Aaron would save your kingdom... and he did. I kept to my word. Your people are safe." Again, he smiled, unable to resist it. "Rejoice, your highness. The Brethren Kingdoms can thrive in peace once again."

A strangled sob burst from her throat and she balled her hands into fists. "Leave my kingdom at once!"

"As you wish.", He whispered hoarsely, mounting his Charizard for his flight back to the badlands. "I thank you for all your help, milady."

Her mouth was dry, unable to respond. She crumpled to her knees against the wall of the balcony as Eldar departed, spilling ashamed tears into her hands, unable to forgive herself. The guilt rested on her shoulders and her shoulders alone.

…...

Zinten silently ushered his men up the slope, away from the Tree. He was so wrapped in his musings that he barely noticed Eldar patrolling the air above him.

"Why the long face, captain?", The king's arch voice descended upon him. "Aaron has perished, just as you wished."

With a shallow breath, Zinten closed his eyes and set his jaw, refusing to look up. "Just... leave me be.", He mumbled back, pressing onward with a more temperate pace than his usual stride. He was battling with emotions he hadn't felt since before Nadia's death – the light inside him. "I've nothing to say..."

…...

Rain fell in steady drops as the battlefield quickly cleared, its drumming sound muffling the sobs and brokenhearted cries that permeated the air around the crowd of Rota and Emerald Kingdom souls gathered before the Tree of Beginning to mourn their savior. Kota crouched before it, bawling his eyes out, while Pondo and a handful of other Guardians brooded behind him in a similar state. Sadness and grief painted on each and every face.

Finally, Rin arrived on scene, holding a flower and candle to the selfless hero she'd fallen in love with. All heads turned in her direction she knelt before the landmark and immediately broke down. She was truly crying now, hot, shameful tears that spilled out despite her attempts to blink them back.

Behind the queen, the Cameran Royal Guard saluted their fallen commander, while the native Pokémon of the sacred grounds joined together and sang a eulogistic hymn to honor the True Guardian of Aura. From this, a choir resonated throughout the crowd, and a more powerful chant was bestowed before the Tree.

The chant of all Aura Guardians.

オーラが上昇します

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N:** I was going to include the scene of Aaron's final farewell message to Lucario, but it just felt more dramatic having Aaron's fate realized from outside the Tree rather than drag on his death any further than it needed to be. It's basically just a shift in perspective, so I'm not necessarily cutting out anything. Plus, now I don't need to spoil the ending for the eighth film for those who haven't seen it.

**Next Chapter: **Eight years have passed since the war, and though the Brethren Kingdoms are at peace with one and other, an even greater plot threatens the Ministry as Eldar's true intentions are revealed.**)**


	17. Devil Hath No Fury

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 17: Devil Hath No Fury

**Eight Years Later**

These were innocent if not peaceful times for the denizens of Lunan. War was unheard of, and also were talks of it. Power struggles rarely ensued between factions. The Brethren Kingdoms were reunified and mutually dependent on each other, cleansed of the feverish evil once forced upon them. And while the commonfolk lived their lives to the surfeited, the Aura Guardian's Ministry prospered as more and more gifted acquisitions mobilized across the land, inspired by the Great Sir Aaron's noble sacrifice eight years beforehand.

It was the anniversary of that same historic day, and Kota, now retired from the path of the prophets, held the memory of his late apprentice close to his heart. Approaching the foregrounds of the rebuilt Aura Guardian's Sanctum, the folks around him cheered and clapped at the monuments of the Cameran Knight erected on either side of the chapel, whose face and posture uplifted their spirits and cried out for eternal tidings of good will.

Right then, the morning sun emerged from behind an errant cloud and the statue lit up in a golden aura that blinded all who looked upon it with a joyous pain. But Kota never once winced. He was accustomed to the morning rays, particularly at this very time and place. In fact, every day at sunrise, for the last eight years, he'd come to the monument and pay his respects, sometimes with a silent prayer. It helped to quieten the residuum of his grievance.

Kota reeled when he felt a familiar presence. Master Pondo stepped out from the chapel entrance to greet his former teacher, wearing that signature dopey smile of his. Kota didn't seem to mind though. Even after relinquishing his title, he enjoyed keeping in contact with his former pupils years later. But he never thought he'd live to see an oafish spellcaster like Pondo earn a seat on the Guardian's Council.

The air was cool and crisp as Pondo stepped outside, and the pebbles crunched under his boots as he walked down the lane and approached his elder. He regarded the aging man with a theatrical bow, then chuckled, "You don't look a day over thirty, old sport."

The wise geriatric, his wrinkled brow further creasing in irritation, resigned to the faulty compliment with every fiber inside himself. "Don't patronize me, Pondo." He nursed his robes close against his chest and started back into the emerald megalopolis, Pondo happily skipping alongside him. "I'm sure you'd rather not be here anyway, not with all your newly endowed duties unattended. I hear you're the King's ambassador now. Impressive."

A prideful yet honorable smile caught the larger man's lips unguarded. "Our trade agreements with the Cardinal Empire are running smoothly.", He drawled, as if bragging. "What can I say? I have a way with people." He crooked his head slightly to his better. "Still, we miss having you around – on the council, that is."

Kota turned his own head, lifting a worrisome brow. "Master Zuba isn't handling matters correctly?"

"This has little to do with politics.", Pondo laughed hoarsely, then sighed to himself. "I don't know, it's just... ever since Aaron's sacrifice, new trainees have been climbing the ranks like Aipom on trees, begging to learn from the man behind the knight."

The retired master simply shook his head in rebuttal. He was hardly flattered. "Aaron's actions were his own.", He jeered swiftly and concisely. "I played no part in his decisions. You can tell your students just that. They would be wise to learn from his choices." He carried on with his march, hoping to leave both Pondo and his musings untended.

But the mettlesome wizard quickly caught up to him, treating the answer to a bawl of laughter as he dissected the words and struck irony. "Funny! I remember a time where you spoke out against Aaron on nearly every principle!"

"Leave the past in the past, Pondo.", Kota sniffed back, but was suddenly quiet, his eyes and ears drawn to the spectacle of a noisy crowd gathered nearby. "Hmm? What's this now?"

Pondo traced Kota's poignant gaze to the source of distraction, then wondered aloud, "What's going on over there?"

Narrowing his brows, Kota shook his head and sighed, "Nothing productive, I'm sure." He ambled his way into the rabble of peasants, gesturing a hand for Pondo's company. "Let's take a closer look, shall we?"

Pondo, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, hurried after his Master, wishing he had the latter's sense of boldness.

As his eyes scanned the area, Kota found an outspoken protester standing high up on a box, yelling absurdities to the passersby, to which the Chatot perched on his shoulder would repeat in a deafening squawk.

"A new conflict is about to begetith!", The squalid peasant hollered, waving his arms frantically through the air. "If we dost not defendith ourselves, Emerald Kingdom will be left in ruins!"

The man's pet Chatot danced giddily on his shoulder, repeating every word in a rhythmical chime, "Squuuaaawk! Left in ruins! Squuuaaawk! Squuuaaawk!"

Kota quietly shifted to the front of the mob as attendants began to lose interest in the man's ramblings and leave. "You there!", He called out to the hysteric dissident, an accusing finger raised proddingly. "What is this nonsense you speak!"

The protestor glazed down at the Aura Master, along with the brawnier man cowering behind him, appalled by the question. "Have thou not yet heard, old man?", His voice carried over the bustle of the town square. "Just a matter of days ago, a scourge of Imperial Aura Wielders and their Pokémon raided an uncharted village deep in the belly of the mountains, killing everyone on sight!"

The Chatot nodded. "Squuuaaawk! Everyone on sight! Squuuaaawk!"

"That's foolish talk!", Kota denounced gratingly. "How can you be sure they weren't just a gaggle of renegades in quest for attention?"

The peasant quickly turned manic, "Because a similar occurrence recently happened upon a refugee settlement just north of our dominion! Their likes were exterminated by Cardinal Aura Users, I tellith you! Tis not a mere stroke of rotten luck! The Brethren Court is concealing the truth from you all to suppress widespread panic!"

"Widespread panic!", Chatot echoed the harrowing warning! "Squuuaaawk! Widespread panic!"

Sensing no indications of fallacy in the man's jabbering, Kota settled into his thoughts for a moment, reaching out for some scrap of logic behind these spoken events. Ever since the Battle of Rota, he'd never once imagined history would find a way to repeat itself. Sure, rumors of unrest would occasionally surface above practices of peace and prosperity, but never were they this outspoken, not since the budding days of the war.

Pondo gave Kota's arm a light jolt, pulling him from his reflections. "Kota?", He muttered, his voice frightfully withdrawn, much like his former ego. "M-Maybe we should bring this to the attention of the Ministry? Or the Royal Family?"

Kota had no visible chance to think, as Pondo was eagerly awaiting his counsel. Rubbing the brim of his forehead in resignation, he sighed tiredly but insuringly, "Perhaps I'd best have a word with King Damien." Unbeknownst to Pondo, he had no intention of coming out of retirement, nor was he decided on fighting another war. He simply wanted to prove these rumors false and preserve all that Aaron had died for.

…...

Mounted firmly atop a Rapidash, and accompanied by two of his Royal Knights, King Eldar rode across the lush orchids of his once-barren kingdom. Magnificent flowers of every hue bloomed, each spreading its petals wide in the warmth of the sun. Long wispy tendrils to thick, round, fat arms of color. Not a patch of volcanic slag touched these grounds, towering trees and fields of fauna having grown in their place. Nature and years of tender care had fertilized these lands with streaks and splashes of color, as uncoordinated, and yet breathtakingly beautiful, as the furtive strokes of a mad painter.

The soft, long grass that brushed between the flowers offered a path as the three riders pushed to the heart of the Cardinal outskirts, Deadwater Village. They were immediately met by its massive stone walls, which had been built some years prior to protect the locals from those wretched Magmar irruptions.

The village doors swung open, welcoming its honored visitors. Eldar smirked devilishly to himself as he pressed inside its walls, his eyes glossing over the lively furnishings. The village had sure battened over the years, no longer plagued by crumbling buildings and unbearable dry spells. No, the air felt fresh and pristine now, ripened by an ensemble of trees that sang quietly in the breeze; and the architectural scape looked finer than his castle town, from the straw-thatched houses to the tented concessions.

Finally, from the corners of his wicked yellow eyes, Eldar spotted the local smithy nestled beside a nearby stream. The shop was closed, but he could hear the rhythmic hammering from the forge. Dismounting his steed, he waved off his escorts and softly padded around the structure on his walking stick, looking in through a crack in the door. He gave a gentle knock on the wooden panel.

A young woman dressed in the usual red answered the door, her jaw dropping upon meeting the gaze of her liege. "Oh my word!", She gasped lightly, cupping her mouth and falling on one knee. "Tis an honor, your majesty!"

Eldar pondered a moment, then chortled, "Rise, young maiden."

She quietly stood up, anxiously brushing off her lap. Her voice caught in her throat as she endeavored to reply, "N-No disrespect intended, sir, but I am happily married."

The confession quickly unraveled the rest of his inquiries, and he nodded on to the woman, recognizing her fully. "Oh, so you must be the captain's lovely bride!" His wrinkles moved out of the way for his broad, toothy smile to flourish on his face. His laugh was hearty and boisterous. "I never imagined someone as stubborn and hotheaded as Zinten would ever settle down with a woman."

Shrugging, she giggled, "I was just as astonished as you when he proposed."

Eldar leaned forward on his cane, letting his weight rest against it as he sank into his musings. "He's a changed man, that Zinten.", A fooling sigh escaped his shriveled, dry lips. "He steps down as my advisor, rebuilds his home village, then weds to a beautiful young damsel." Looking on to the woman once more, he arched a brow. "I'm quite impressed."

"Mother!", A young boy, no older than five or six, shuffled to the door, tugging at his mother's dress. "Father wishes to know who's come before us!" He cocked his head slightly, but jumped back when he realized who was standing at their doorway. "Y-You're the king!", He stuttered in a feeble voice. "Holy Moltres!"

The mother whirled, wagging a finger to the outburst of her youngest child. "Aaron, do not speak such language! Your father taught you better than that!"

The boy's head hung in shame. "Sorry, mother."

The child's name held Eldar's intrigue for a moment, but he shook off his daze, waving off the outburst with little concern. "Children will be children, after all!", He cackled, reaching a hand out to pat the lad's bushy head. "I'd very much like to have a word with your father."

The boy nodded with an exuberant smile, as though honored. "Of course!"

Suddenly, another child emerged from the backroom, this one a girl and a bit older than her brother. "Mum, Aaron stole my dolly!", She pouted, but froze when she met the king's stare. "Oh, hello, sir!"

The mother ushered Eldar into her home, motioning a hand to her eldest offspring. "Nadia, would you mind escorting the King to the workshop?"

"Yes, mother.", The daughter answered with a curtsey. "It would be an honor."

The young lad couldn't help but stick his tongue out at his sister. "You're bonkers!", He snarled in a manner so reminiscent to his father's. Then, pulling on Eldar's robes, he began to tread the floor beneath his feet. "She's good for nothing. C'mon, your majesty! I'll show you to my father's quarters!"

The olden king hobbled after the two children, his waning eyes peeled ahead. He rounded a corner of the house and quietly entered the weldsman's workshop, where clinks and clangs bounced off every wall nearby. Behind the counter, Zinten stood, his burly back turned to the arrivals as he worked, pounding on a piece of molten metal with a large hammer. Sparks showered the air with each blow, giving the musty room a brilliant glister.

The boy weaved his way around the workspace and yanked on his father's tunic. "Father, looks who's here! It's King Eldar!"

At the very mention of the name, Zinten dropped his tools and spun on his heel, a fierce grimace holding his lips. Shock quickly turned to disgust, and he curled his mighty arms over his chest, as if waiting for an explanation. He deserved one. He hadn't seen the conniving gerent in eight years, so for him to pop up unexpectedly... meant only bad news.

Through the blacksmith's glowering eyes, Eldar appeared rather aged, almost beyond recognition. Gray locks, fading to white, were streaked lightly with a few strands of the original bronze hue his hair had once been. The King's amber eyes looked mellow, yet strong and intense. Lines of weariness creased his brow. He was clothed in a dark red robe, falling to his feet.

The old fogy seated himself at Zinten's work station, his posture erect and dignified. "It's been a long time, Captain.", He sneered, sending a rush of unwanted memories through the weldsman. His voice sounded just as faux friendly as it had all those years ago. "We have much to discuss."

Zinten glared daggers for a moment, trying to interpret Eldar's ominous greeting. Finally, he pointed the children to the door. "Nadia, take your brother outside and finish up your chores.", He dismissed them calmly, never leaving the King's piercing yellow eyes. "The Miltank need tending to. Go on."

The children shrugged, then bustled out of the workshop to fulfill their father's wishes, leaving the two men locked in a tense and heated staring match.

Eldar made the first initiative, leaning back in his seat and stroking his frizzled beard. "Here you are, from a decorated war hero... to a small-town blacksmith." He found the whole transformation rather amusing, even when speaking of it, much to Zinten's ire. "You clean up well. It's astounding just how much a man can change in eight measly years."

"I haven't any desire to engage in your prattle.", Zinten snorted, turning away to carry on with his craft. "This is a place of business."

Eldar nodded. "So it is." The clever King reached to his side, drawing a venomous sword from his sheath. He delicately placed the weapon on the stone table between them, pushing it towards the other man. "My sword could use a tuneup, if you don't mind. I'll be needing it in prime condition for this evening." He then tossed a pouch of shillings on the table as well.

After an extended hesitation, Zinten shifted back to the counter and began working on the weapon, trying to dodge all eye-contact. His every movement was powerful and refined, a balanced act of grace and strength. "Of what use will this sword be this evening?", He asked timidly. Part of him was afraid to know the answer.

Eldar's chilling smile widened a fraction. "The deconstruction of this village."

Zinten's eyes narrowed, marveling at the King's admission. He felt a lurking haze of mystery suddenly clear, spouting revelations. "So, you were the one behind those rumored attacks!"

"You'll find that they're more than just mere rumors.", Eldar laughed, folding his hands together. "Through my influence, your former Council and its many followers have rediscovered their sense of pride."

Caught in a fit of rage, Zinten slammed his fists to the table. "What feckless lies are you feeding those soldiers!"

"The same kind I fed to you.", Hissed the king, in the tongue of a venomous Arbok. "I told you I wouldn't rest until Lunan was ashes."

"Aaron stopped you!", The younger bit back, his voice full of a certain wonder Eldar couldn't quite touch upon. "He inspired millions to follow in his path, to heed the balance of nature! He was a wiser man than you and I could ever hope to become!" He let his head sink momentarily, "I didn't realize that... until he perished."

Eldar remained unfazed, for not even the tale of Aaron's final exploit could stop him now. "His sacrifice may have encouraged an era of peace, but the good things in life can only last for so long. Aaron and that worthless prophecy are nothing more than figments of the past. The way I see it, no one can stop me. The Ministry's downfall will bear forth a new era. I will whittle away their numbers until the Order is no more."

Zinten leered for a long moment. "If this truly was your master ambition from the very beginning, why wait until now to execute it?"

"The Brethren Kingdoms have already perpetuated eight promising years of peace and prosperity, and now that they don't anticipate any rift in the balance, they are at their most vulnerable.", The elder man explained in hard-hitting detail. "My cue to strike is now. And the Aura Guardians, as well as the innocent who humble before them, won't have a symbol like Aaron to turn to. Not this time."

"Once the Brethren Court unmasks you as the orchestrator behind this treachery, your conquest will fail!", Growled Zinten, his fists curling angrily.

Eldar simply shrugged off the word of warning. "As an honorary member of the Brethren Court, I will ensure otherwise."

Before either of them could speak again, Zinten's wife puttered into the room, carrying a teakettle and chalice. "Spot of tea, milord?"

Hearing this, Eldar scooted back in his chair to make room for her. "Why, thank you kindly!"

Zinten continued to scowl heavily at Eldar, even with his wife present. He was repulsed by how well behaved the snide and stealthy king could act in front of the common folk, regardless of just how heinously his inner psyche really functioned. He should have figured out long ago that the old man was an evil genius, and that his most dangerous weapon was his mask.

As she finished serving the tea, Zinten's wife caught her husband's gawking eyes and muttered worriedly, "Zinten, my love? Is everything alright?"

Zinten turned his head, forcing a smile. "Everything is just fine, Isabella." He leaned inward and placed a light but reassuring kiss on the brim of her forehead. "We'll be done shortly."

Content with his response, she smiled, then bowed before her king as she took her leave.

Eldar watched her disappear into the corridor, then returned his gaze to Zinten as he sipped his beverage. "You have a lovely wife.", He spoke frigidly, his voice like ice. "Her blood is on your hands."

Zinten's heart boiled at the remark. Rage swept over him like a balmy wind. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, just cautioning you." Eldar's voice had fallen to a deep yet somehow smooth and cultured pitch; the threat didn't seem to fit on his lips. He was certainly a bold old man to _speak so calmly_ while gazing into such wrathful eyes. "I will have my way with Lunan, I guarantee you."

Zinten raised a brute finger to the old man, his voice rugged and hostile. "I rebuilt this village from shambles... and I will not allow it to fall to shambles again!" Another cold grimace passed over his face. "You will leave my people in peace.", He snarled like a provoked Tauros. "You will leave my family in peace."

Eldar shook his head in dismay. "You've been domesticated, Zinten. Your inner fire's been stifled. Such a waste of brute force. I could have used you."

The prodigal captain held Eldar's gaze for just a moment longer, then turned his head away a second time, not wishing to speak of this nonsense any further. "You're pure evil."

"I prefer to think of myself as... necessary evil.", The other retorted, his smile unwavering.

Zinten made the finishing touches on the sword, then shoved it across the table like an unwanted rag. "Take your wretched sword.", He spat, the smoldering embers in his eyes burning profusely. "And do not come back."

Eldar said nothing. Instead, he put away his weapon and rose from his stool, expressionless. He then swiftly exited the room, just as Zinten's two children were passing through.

"Father?", Little Nadia whimpered as she and her brother approached their father's station, noticing the grim line imbedded on his stark face. "Is something the matter?"

Silence. It filled the space between them, until Zinten forcibly repressed Eldar's omen to the very back of his mind, dismissing it as nothing more than the rantings of a miserable old recluse. Turning his head, he smiled, then looked on to his brood. "No.", He laughed quietly, moving in to hoist his giggling children up into his embracing arms. "Not as long as I have you two!"

…...

Kota and Pondo entered the throne room as quietly as possible, careful not to disrupt the class of the young Aura Guardian trainees performing their newly mastered reflexes for the King. Instructing the class front and center was Damien's bride, Master Kiara, whom led the children through a beautifully coordinated dance of evasive maneuvers, her hips swaying with the whisper of her innermost focus.

Kota shifted to the nearest wall and watched on, pleased with the display. The novices capering before him ranged from Pokémon to human, all of them perfectly attune to each other's movements, their eyes softly shut as they let their Auras feel the environment for them. It heeled memories of his own days as an instructor, lugging his students to the bowels of the wilderness where they'd train fiercely with the pendulum logs, usually blindfolded.

The recital ceased at Kiara's prompt, and the students bowed before their applauding king. It wasn't until Kota emerged from the shadows did the children gasp in harmony:

"Whoa!", One boy cried out, pointing to the retired Guardian. "It's Master Kota!"

A wide-eyed Riolu stepped forward from the class, blurting out in its telepathic cant, "Are you the one who trained Sir Aaron?"

"Will you please teach me?", Groused another child from the center of the horde. "Please?"

Before Kiara could berate the disrespectful outbursts of her students, Pondo moved in to rally the children himself, wanting to clear the throne room for Damien and Kota to speak privately. "Alright, everyone! Time to leave!" He ushered them across the room and through the doors, one by one. "Let's head back to the sanctum for another lesson!"

Following Master Pondo's lead, the groaning trainees shuffled into the foyer outside. The large doors swung shut behind them, casting a dull silence throughout the throne room.

Damien sat up from his throne to embrace his beloved queen, his arms coiling around her like the tendrils of an affectionate Tangela. Kiara only pulled herself closer to his warmth, breathing a sigh of contentedness. She's been training tirelessly all day, and it brought her relief to reunite with her dearest.

Even here and now, it still bewildered Kota just how much Damien had transformed into a wise and sensible leader, not to mention husband. Indeed, after the once-spoiled prince had cast off his wicked sins and made peace with the Ministry, he fell madly in love with Kiara. It was then, in honoring remembrance of Aaron's moral scruples, that marriage was deemed acceptable by the Guardian's Code. Times had really changed with earnest respect.

"The performance was excellent.", Kota interrupted their tender moment, voicing props to Kiara in particular. "Your students are excelling at a remarkable pace. Had it been up to me at the time, I'd have chosen you as my successor, not Zuba. You've obviously grown stronger with the gift of Aura."

Kiara blushed bright pink, her head bowing ever so slightly in her teacher's direction. "That's kind of you to say, Kota."

Damien stood tall and proud in front of Kota as he tried his best to look as distinguished as possible. "As regaled as we are to see you again, old friend, I suspect you've come before me to discuss something of vital importance." His voice was rich with that same egotistical yaw, but his greeting seemed formal enough. "What news have you?"

"I am honored to have gained an audience with you, your highness.", Began Kota. "I... recently happened upon some unsettling whispers circulating within the town square."

The cold sweat of his words had been so sudden and unexpected that Kiara was caught off guard. For the first time in a long time, she was visibly flustered.

Damien, on the other hand, was far from fazed. As soon as Kota's words reached his ears, a bark of laughter flew from his mouth. "What, more rumors of war?", He gaudily chortled, patting Kota's shoulder in a rough but playful manner. "Pay of no mind to the drivel of the city folk. They merely want to stir up a fuss. I'm sure it will pass in time."

"He's right, Kota.", Kiara concurred with her husband. "I sense no rift in the Aura."

"Nor I, but this still remains a concern." Kota straightened his robes following Damien's rough-housing, then spoke in a much graver tone. "I won't stop until I have answers." He flicked his gaze back to the King. "I do hope you understand, your majesty."

Damien stiffened as he slowly began to take the outspoken prophet more seriously. The stark realization rattled his brain intensely, and he knew not to doubt the wisdom of his colleague, not again. "I made a vow to never again question the judgment of an Aura Guardian.", He spoke, offering a grin. "I'd be a despicable fool to go back on my word, now wouldn't I?"

Kota nodded. "I'm glad you see it my way. The protestor I encountered spoke of a series of village raids in the mountains. He claimed the Cardinal Empire was responsible."

Kiara's jaw dropped. She had harkened similar types of stories before, of course. "I've heard differently.", She stammered, fear finding her fragile voice. "I was told the Aura Guardians of Sunset Kingdom were staging covert seizures of local settlements. I... shrugged it off as a fallacy. The notion just didn't seem plausible in any way or form."

Again, Kota nodded. "That's what I thought." His lack of response raised her worries, but he quickly turned trivial on the matter – swimming in deep thought. "The question is why? Why would Aura Guardians from various dominions suddenly behave so erratically?"

"The Brethren Court would have sent word of any such threats.", Damien weighed in, brushing off these accounts. It was just like him to see events through only one perspective – his own.

At last, Kiara took to Kota's theories, and quietly retorted, "Perhaps the Court is withholding the truth."

Damien started fidgeting hysterically. "H-How is that possible?", He demanded hoarsely. "I myself am a member of the Court!"

Despite the King's scratching remarks, Kota remained quite calm. "Yes, but you're too close to the Ministry.", He answered in a boldly confident voice. "They wouldn't dare whisper any of this in your presence."

Baffled to the point of frustration, Damien bit down on his lower lip. "You state this as though it's a certainty."

But Kota shook his head. "I speak hypothetically, your majesty.", He whispered, this time pleading in his efforts to encourage a course of action. "Please, consider what I have to say. I simply don't want to stand by and watch as all the progress we've worked towards in the last eight years suddenly undoes itself."

Damien cleared his throat in compliance – well, for a better future, he had to put his pride aside. It was the only way. "The court it gathering first thing tomorrow." His irked expression melted away, and he smiled in redemption, his eyes honing in on Kota. "I will attend the conferring... and I will solve the mystery behind this sequence of events." His robes swished as he reeled on his feet, looking on to his wife with an expression as serious and fierce as an Onix's. "Send for my royal subjects, dearest. Have them ready my carriage for immediate departure."

Despite her nervousness, Kiara managed to give a stiff nod. Taking in deep, calming breaths, she pushed all her fears aside. She raised her chin and walked confidently towards the double doors to fetch the Scyther Guards stationed outside. _"Please, Aaron, if you're watching over us, send us a sign that all is indeed well..."_

…...

Nightfall was upon Deadwater Village. Inside the family barn, just north of his smithy, Zinten finished sweeping, bundled up, and locked up the doors behind him, whispering goodnight to all of the Miltank and Ponyta, as was his custom.

The sun was setting, and the wind was picking up, so he held his lantern up as high as he could and pushed on to make a quick sweep through the area. It was his duty as village leader to patrol the settlement every day at sundown. He considered it a proud honor, fortunately; the locals still looked upon him as a strong and courageous war hero – a protector, really.

The village was unusually quiet. Even the market was still. Not a Pidgey or Kricketune chirped, and the Rapidash whined, pacing in their stables. The air was thick with heat, thick enough to carve with a knife. The last of the sun had vanished, turning the sky as red as blood. In the distance, the Lunan Volcano was shrouded with the familiar mist, an unusual and inconvenient impediment. It made it difficult to gauge activities within the castle district.

He strode in silence along the village walls, overlooking the fields of grain, corn, and other goods that they were to harvest. Everything seemed to be in order. It was time to head home and return to his family. Sniffing the air once, he started back inside the village. But as he turned to close the gates of the wall behind him, something tickled his nostrils. It was the distinct smell of... smoke. His head jerked up to see a bright orange glow mounting atop the village entrance.

Before he could react, an explosion tore through the northern walls, leaving a trail of flames in its path. He pulled out a dagger from his pouch and staggered back cautiously, his heart drumming in the pit of his chest. All around him, explosions wrenched through the village, fireballs whistling through the air as they fell by the dozens.

Villagers woke with panicked screams, many of them bolting from their wreckaged houses and scrambled into the streets like Rattata.

Zinten's widened eyes darted back to the village gates to pinpoint the source of the ambush, but a sudden pain shot through his body as he moved to do so. His vision erupted into stars and spots, then into nothing as he dropped his dagger and fell to the ground, clenching at the bleeding wound in his stomach.

The raiding party of Imperial Archers burst through the entrance, their weapons raised high as they rode into town on their noble steeds.

Zinten tore the wretched arrow from his abdomen with a bellow, then rolled onto his back. He gaped and writhed, trying to even out his intakes of breath. His bloodshot eyes just barely lifted from the gravel to glimpse the last of the enemy invaders pouring into the town, slaughtering any innocent in their path.

Fire burned with a passion, flames scorching and burning everything in sight, the village was in chaos. Screams and cries, the sound of running livestock, shouts and yelling, the crackling of flames that were out of control. For the first time in his life, he'd never been so adverse to those damn flames. Flames everywhere. Flames abundant. Flames dancing and frolicking in their brackets on the village walls, scarring the settlement's only defense.

Zinten suddenly reared up in panic as he spotted several more men on horses, wearing armor and donning the symbol of the Kaiser on their helmets. They galloped asunder from the direction of the smithy and sprinted off into the flames. In an instant, Zinten's adrenaline surged and he broke into an inhuman dash for his house that stood smoldering just beyond the local stream. He pushed his tunic up over his mouth and nose, as he looked over the devastation. Not even the livestock had been spared the blaze.

As his Aura scanned ahead the for lifeforms, his worst fears were rising to the surface. He could not feel his family. He could not sense any of them. He couldn't sense little Aaron, nor beautiful Nadia. He couldn't sense his beloved wife. It was as if... their very existence had been wiped clean off a slate.

Bucking back tears, he lunged through the house, smashed through crumbling walls and hailing debris. The flames roared with horrific malice. The heat burned his squinting eyes. He struggled to see, but his Aura knew to see past it, as the element fire was hardly his enemy. He jumped through blazes, and furthered that momentum over some burning wreckage. Here, there was a small clearing from the intense heat, and he found himself confronted by King Eldar himself, whom stood standing over three burning carcasses with a menacing smile.

It was here did Zinten lose all his sanity. Every ounce of confusion, anger, bitterness, sadness, and love left him and only madness remained. Why it consumed him the way it did, he would find out, but now, he screamed in absolute fury, "Blackguard!" Bitter tears rippled down the grimace that contorted his face. He fell to his knees, clawing at his own forehead. "Why must you torture me like this!"

"Because I enjoy it.", The relic king spoke softly, in a voice so much more sickly than his usual calculated self – borderline psychotic. "More importantly... I won't regret it."

Zinten felt anger surge through him once more and he neither could control it nor did he want to. His jaws clenched, his muscles tightened. He knew that Eldar was aware of his reaction and that the villain was playing him. He remembered how to relax and he did, reaching out to claim back his sanity before he could stoop to the king's gruesome level.

Eldar paused, enjoying the pained recognition that briefly crossed his greatest underling's face, before continuing with slow pleasure; salt on the wound. "Lunan will be mine... and every Aura Wielder, both Guardian and Kaiser alike, will perish. I've calculated every move to the hour. No one can stop me – certainly not some singleminded castaway like yourself. Tragically... you were but a tool, to this end."

In one swift motion, Zinten shot up to the balls of his feet and launched a fist at Eldar, steam gushing from his nostrils!

Cackling, Eldar twirled his cane and pulled a thin blade from the very tip.

As he made to raise the weapon, Zinten swung his arm underneath, pushing it away, and snatched the old man's wrist in the bend of his arm. "I am going to stop you!", He snorted hoarsely, seemingly overpowering the feeble king. "You've pulled my strings long enough!"

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings.", Eldar hissed, shoving the larger man away from him just as the roof began to cave in. "You'll die with your village! It's only fitting!"

Zinten drew his dagger and Eldar deflected it with his cane, pulling both blades towards the younger man's side. The distracted smithy barely had time to bring up his cover before chunks of timber fell over him, thrusting him to the floor with overwhelming force. Blurs of red and white spun around him as he swiftly but willingly slipped into unconsciousness, letting the flames and embers devour him.

With pitiless eyes, Eldar looked down upon the unconscious, trapped brute, then hastily hobbled out of the crumpling forge to regroup with his hunting party. The village was now in relics... and it was time to depart.

Outside the crumbling forge, the Kaiser assailants flocked to their King, yelling chants of triumph and raising their blood-bathed weapons to the crimson sky! Behind them, Zinten's precious village perished. The farmlands in all directions had been scorched, and not a building stood taller than a hairbreadth off the ground. Even the trees had been burned; only black, twisted arches gave indication of where they once stood. Smoke was heavy in the air, along with a sweetly sour smell that gave the faint impression of cooked meat.

Eldar was ready to congratulate his men on their fine performance, and a deceiving smile drew on his face. He raised his cane for silence and announced, "Your actions tonight will surely draw the attention of the Brethren Court!" He cocked his head higher to assert his supremacy. "As promised, the Cardinal Empire will rise to its rightful glory! We will finish what we began nine years ago!"

The soldiers erupted into a sordid applause, just as Eldar's Charizard descended onto the scene to retrieve its master.

After signaling his raiding party back to the castle, Eldar mounted his winged chaperon and took off into the night, cackling manically as the village below turned to ashen powder.

…...

Bifold Kingdom, named for its placement amidst two different vicinities, was a cityscape of politics and royal court, standing officially as the capital of the Brethren Union. Regarded widely as the neutral grounds between all factions, it served solely to spearhead the Brethren regime and maintain diplomatic order between the kingdoms. To the commonfolk, however, it was praised as both a welcoming haven for both postwar refugees and a renown institution to the most brilliant and inventive minds in the land.

King Damien and his Royal Guard entered the city breathtaken. Elaborate buildings structured from the finest marble and metal towered above them like a factory-made forest, and masses of finely dressed folks weaved seamlessly between them from the ground, rustling and bustling, workers of all sorts: merchants, dockers, fisherman, salesmen and women, the smithies, the innkeepers, etc. It had been long since Damien had last crossed into these turfs, surrounded exclusivity by the likes of fellow elites, both royal and well-to-do. There wasn't a single peasant in sight.

The Grand Forge of the Brethren Court loomed ahead all else. Noticing, Damien stepped out from his Royal Carriage, flanked by a pair of Scyther Royal Guards. Neatening out the crinkles of his royal wear, he started inside the building and kept his eyes peeled earnestly as he sought his way through the castle complex's wide and well-decorated halls.

Tapestries greeted him at every corner and prodigious paintings of extended royal court members garnished the walls. Even the castle servants made to delay him, recognizing him for the face of his mother and offering their late condolences. Inwardly, he wondered if he was even suited to be a delegate of these territories. It all seemed so outlandish – the expensive decorations mounting the walls, not to mention the serfs stopping him at first sight to fancy and flatter his royal wear rather than discuss real-world matters. Now he knew remembered why his mother ever so rarely attended these trysts: because she couldn't take any of its affiliates seriously. Everyone belonging to this kingdom seemed more ornamented than perceptive. It certainly explained why the Court had done so little to monitor the war. And it also further authenticated Kota's suspicions that perhaps the Court was indeed withholding secrets from the public, as well as its own fellow party members.

He veered off to a grand staircase, where two large granite Ho-Oh stood on either banister, eying the entrance to the councilroom. He took in a large breath and pushed through the lavish doors, his Scyther personnel and many other royal attendants following in behind him. The sun cascaded into the windows; he threw his hand over his eyes, shielding himself from the blinding light.

"A dozen worthy men and women!", Tyrell, the Grand Duke of Bifold Kingdom, clucked as the first of his guests began to arrive. It wasn't until he spotted Damien among them did he visibly pale. "King Damien? Hmph. How unexpected. And how unalike your royal self to attend these sorts of events. In case you weren't aware, these debates have fared just swimmingly without your presence thus far."

Damien ignored the snide remark and followed the other eleven crowned heads to the round table. While scanning the large and primarily spacious chamber containing him, which offered a bleak vibe of vacancy and soullessness, his eyes glazed over the men and women shifting around him. As far as he could discern, only three members were unaccounted for: Lady Rin, Princess Alessirc, and King Eldar. He had met the rest at least once before; some he liked more than others, but he couldn't be sure they weren't all as crude and unworldly as Tyrell.

One by one, the Lords and Ladies of the Brethren Kingdoms took to their thrones. None of them spoke, none of them so much as smiled, as they looked about the room nervously. Tyrell knew that they had all been forced here, with the exception of Damien, but he took it as a compliment to his unyielding power. No man would ever say no to him, not as long as they wished to maintain their seat on the Court.

Tyrell sat himself down at the head of the table, and motioned a hand to the empty throne nearest Damien. "Am I given to understand that your former fiancee will, yet again, not be joining us?" He then bit his lip in a mocking fashion, as if mistaken. "Oh, but how could YOU possibly know? You yourself have accrued quite a number of absences from these sessions, have you not?"

Damien refused to entertain the subtle ridicule. He kept his focus neat and straightened, waiting for the talks to begin.

Lord Zara, a portly fellow, with greasy short black hair that welded to his crown, shifted in his seat and groused dismissively, "The poor dame hasn't left the castle in eight years.", He spoke aloud in regards to Lady Rin. "Let her brood for her beloved knight another eight years if she pleases – until she finally drowns in her own sorrow."

"What of Princess Alessirc?", Tyrell pressed, arching a brow. "Is she still on trial for her past crimes? She couldn't be bothered to send a representative on her behalf?"

"Never mind her position on this council.", Another weighed in. "She should be dethroned entirely."

A rim of nervous sweat formed on Damien's forehead, and he frowned. "It seems I need to be caught up to speed.", He spoke, unintentionally spurring a swell of laughs amongst his comrades. He only eyed them with further suspicion, however, and craned his head in Tyrell's direction. "Has the Brethren Court not convened since the war? Why so many vacancies, Tyrell?"

"We've been gathering on a monthly basis, King Damien.", Tyrell answered in that same distant and uncaring tone.

"Impossible.", Mumbled Damien, his features still wary. "W-Why was I not informed? This is peacetime, so the Court is to gather on a yearly agenda!"

"What concern of it is yours?", Tyrell sniffed back. "You've not attended regardless!"

"I didn't see any need to... until recently." Damien jolted indignantly upright in his seat. He read through the faces of those gathered and grimaced. "You've kept me in the dark for eight years, all of you. Then, surely, you must all be aware of the rumors?"

They were silent. Queen Petra, once the most quiet and self effacing of the Court, had grown increasingly in confidence over the last few minutes and now was a force to be reckoned with, second only to Tyrell himself. "We didn't wish to threaten your relationship with the Ministry.", She sputtered across the table, leering untrustingly at Damien. "We felt it best to discuss these events without your bias."

"The rumors are true then, are they?", Damien naively asked, lowering his tone slightly. Cold disbelief crept up on him. "People are dying?"

"Alas, they are not rumors.", Sighed Lord Zara. "Furthermore, these raids have ensued for over three years now. They've grown progressively worse in recent months. Subduing any truth to these attacks has become a fruitless chore. We're running short of options."

Damien's mouth drooped in despair. He couldn't fathom how calm and collected they were being towards the situation. "How dare you, all of you!", He bit back, honing the regal intensity of his mother. "You conceal this information, not only from the public, but from a fellow member of the Court! That's treason!"

"We are justice.", Tyrell spoke forthright. "We are doing everything in our power to avert another war."

Damien shrugged back in his throne and folded his arms neatly across his chest. "Why hold the Ministry accountable for these atrocities?"

"No military involvement has been reported.", King Zara detailed briskly. "As far as we're concerned, only the Aura Guardians are partaking in the violence... and we can't touch upon why."

"Allow me to answer that.", An anonymous voice trebled off the walls.

Looking around to pinpoint the source of the outburst, everyone suddenly turned to the doors, where a hunched figure shrouded in a red cloak hobbled into the sunlight.

"L-Lord Eldar?", Tyrell rose to address their most recognized member. His voice caught in his throat, for he was astonished to find the eldest majesty still alive and intact. "We received word of the raids outside your palace. After the attack on Deadwater Village, we were so certain the Imperial Council would have held you captive to keep you silent."

"I managed to slip away just moments before the fighting began.", Eldar panted as he moved to the center of the floor, supported solely by his scanty cane. "I waited until the castle was left unguarded, then rode into the night like a madman!" Turning to Damien, he lifted his bony finger and hissed, "I come bearing the truth!" His voice was strong and matter-of-fact, but his words were nothing Damien could approve. "The Aura Guardians are the ones committing treason, not the Court. I recently survived an attempt on my life, courteous of the fearsome Captain Zinten himself!"

Damien, having ever so rarely encountered the elder king, shrugged off his words as sheer lunacy. He gaped for a moment, nonplussed. Eventually he composed himself enough to speak. "Zinten recused himself of his malice.", He snapped suddenly. "He wouldn't care to do harm to anyone! Those days are behind us!"

Eldar dismissed the claim with a flippant wave of his skeletal hand. "That's precisely what your precious Ministry would have you to believe.", He chuckled quietly to himself, turning slightly to address the rest. "Sunset Kingdom has been overrun by Alessirc and her Earth Cho'moken warriors. My own dominion has fallen into the hands of rabid Aura Wielders. Settlements and villages scattered all across Lunan have been ruthlessly razed, left as nothing more than ashes and rubble." He leaned confidently against his cane, jutting his chin to the worried expressions surrounding him. "Mark my words, any one of your kingdoms could be next."

The other Lords and Ladies looked amongst each other with fearful eyes, each of them heeding the frightful possibility to a mutual degree.

"I said it once and I will say it again: Aura Guardians are menaces to the Brethren society. They've been corrupted by what they claim to be adverse to." Eldar carefully bowed his head. "As a united body of moral vassals, we must promptly reach a decision that will end this mutinous insurrection. Only we can return order to Lunan. As for the Aura Guardians, their abilities cannot be trusted."

Damien remained stoic and graceful, betraying no emotions. He was driven to voice his opposition. "Out of misguided notions, you'd conspire and prejudice against a peaceful organization... simply because they hold more untold power than us? If that is the case you make, you may as well condemn Pokémon too."

The Cardinal Lord gave a grave nod but his eyes peaked with amusement, just as they had before. "Pokémon can be tamed, their powers can be controlled, suppressed, and, in time, monitored to our liking.", He explained with a certain allure to his suggestion. "But the Aura Guardians possess a power beyond our control, a power that threatens the very nature of our divided kingdoms. They are free to defile our system as they please. They've already made a mockery of their own beliefs by inciting one senseless war. Who's to say they won't violate their precepts again?"

The Court whispered again, longer this time. At long last, the rounds of speech began, each one trading off smoothly with the next.

Damien persisted in protest, "I can assure you all, the Guardians of my kingdom have been nothing but cooperative and faithful to my authority!"

Eldar's cryptic eyes bore into Damien's, implacable in command. "You yourself once loathed the Ministry.", He asserted coolly, not to mention factually. "The fact that they've deceived even YOU just shows how dangerous they really are. This is exactly why we cannot have you speak on this Court. Everything you say is from Master Kota's lips, not your own." He gave a twisted smile. "But we won't be fooled. Not again."

Damien merely settled back into his throne, his doubts still potently raised. "As I recall, prior to the first war, the Guardians of YOUR Kingdom were the first to rebel. And I find it suspicious that you did nothing to put a stop to it."

The smile on Eldar's face slid away like wet paint under driving rain. "You can't blame me for an epidemic that was only inevitable, one way or the other.", He retorted swiftly – a little too swiftly. His golden eyes suddenly roamed the table. "Had it not been my kingdom, it could have just as easily been one of yours!"

Damien simply shook his head. "We've all made our fair share of mistakes, regardless of the Aura's influence. Whether we be far or near from each other, we've lived in harmony, our rightful heritages unscathed. Who are you to take that away?"

Eldar chuckled at the amateur monarch. His wicked smile was almost possessive. "Again, I find myself under attack by delusions of grandeur!" He hobbled closer to Damien, just enough to gaze squarely into his defiant eyes, then reminded, "Perhaps you've forgotten of the coup to overthrow you?"

"T-That was Zinten's doing!", Damien justified, trying desperately to distance himself from the old man's sneering face. "Kota and his followers were pawns!"

At Eldar's defense, Tyrell cackled shortly, not bothering to mask the mocking sound. "You're in denial, Damien!"

Damien regained his calm. Looking past Eldar, he stared at Tyrell with serene disappointment. "Quite the contrary.", He retorted, his passive aggression not winning the approval of anyone present. "I simply don't think we should incriminate the entire Ministry for the misdeeds of a meager splinter group."

Eldar simply glared at Damien and released a powerful amount of murderous intent. "Aura Guardians from all sides have gotten their hands plenty dirty.", He whispered ruggedly, in the voice of a dying animal. "This is a conspiracy decades in the making. The war was a ruse to cripple our royal authority."

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, Damien turned his head away stubbornly and cringed. "I don't believe a word of it."

The Court broke into a frenzy of hushed whispers, most condemning the Emerald Kingdom despot. Tyrell allowed the commotion to continue for a while before he raised his hand for silence and focused his own attention towards Damien, snorting, "They've brainwashed you with their insidious tricks, haven't they!"

"Think about Sir Aaron!", Damien tried again, shaking off his morbid thoughts in favor of reason. "You can't possibly accuse him of foul play! He gave his life for all of us!"

"Sir Aaron was a gem among coals.", Eldar established, despite waving his hand in another careless gesture. "He was one of the few we could trust. His sacrifice will never be forgotten. But unless we squash the treachery of the Ministry, everything Aaron died for will prove meaningless. Peace will wither into oblivion... and all Lunan will ever come to know is war and suffrage."

Following a brief pause, the Court murmured and nodded approvingly, fearful of the worst. Eldar's chilling omen was enough to persuade them, if not put them on edge. And above all else, they were plain sick and tired of the secrecy... the treachery... the violence... and the horrifying possibility of a second war. The very thought of it alienated them from one and other. They could only invest their trust in a definite resolution.

At last, after several more minutes of intense debate, Tyrell flicked his wrist for a second length of silence. "Let us call for a vote!", He announced sumptuously, tallying everyone's attention. "Who on this Court will advocate the immediate suppression of the Aura Guardian rebellion! Yay or Nay?"

There was silence, then, like the intonation of a spell, the Council murmured almost as one: "Yay!"

Damien simply couldn't believe his ears. His scowl deepened, sharpening fiercely. "Nay!", He belched out proudly, not caring for the popular vote. He stood to his feet, gathering looks of surprise from all around the table. "I will not conform to this ruling!", He pledged with an arm pressed firmly across his chest. "Just as my mother once swore, the Ministry will forever be an ally of the Emerald Kingdom!"

Tyrell recovered his poise and fixed the renegade king with a knowing gaze. "Then you will be charged with treason and deliberate misconduct of the Royal Power!"

Though chilled by the tranquility with which he spoke of death, Damien remained firm on his stance. "I'll happily take those charges to the grave!"

"So be it!", Tyrell decreed with a quick and bitter retort, his voice rising like a tsunami, unabated. "For sanctioning the heinous misdeeds of a traitorous collective, you will be deprived of the throne you fill so meagerly! Your power will vanish, and your name will be scorned in every corner of Lunan!"

Watching these developments unfold, Eldar's tense features relaxed into a smile. He caught a glimpse of the younger king's face – his eyes were screaming outrage for the verdict even underneath the film of terror that had settled over them a scant ten minutes into the briefing.

Damien didn't answer, but his eyes betrayed the truth of the situation. He scowled at the Court and fled his post, storming out of the room in an outrage, oblivious to the punishment that would soon follow his sedition.

While everyone conversed quietly, Tyrell rose from his throne and shifted towards Eldar, whom stood frozen against the wall in a cold silence. "If this counter-effort prevails, I will gladly hand down my authority over this Court... to you.", He applauded the elder man, smiling indifferently. "You're one of the few on this council with any genuine sense of wisdom."

Eldar's voice hummed with pleasure. "How gracious of you, Tyrell. How very gracious of you indeed."

Tyrell nodded, then proceeded to rub his chin in thought, his eyes darting to the guards stationed at the doors. "Now we must alert the public to take shelter until this emergency procedure is complete."

Eldar's tired eyes widened slightly, and a grin slid over his foul features. "Allow me to deliver the official decree, Tyrell. You won't be disappointed with what I have to say." He pushed off from the walls and tapped his cane gently against the table, stealing the focus of the Lords and Ladies culled before him. "All of you, send word to your military officers that the time has come to crush the Aura Guardian dissidents that threaten the peace. A new era is at hand – one that will truly ensure Lunan's safety and security!"

…...

Outside the castle complex, a platoon of knights in shining, silver armor poured into the courtyard to intercept Damien and his personnel.

Flanked by his Scyther Guards, Damien huffed and puffed as he climbed into his carriage, signaling the driver to flee immediately!

The Royal Coachman cracked his long whip and the king's carriage sped off into the city, away from the capital building. The Dodrio galloped fast out of the narrow town streets and up the hill while Damien clung on, itching to return to his kingdom and alert the Ministry of the approaching danger.

...

Debris flew in all directions as Zinten burst from the rubble of his home with a vengeful roar, his fists rugged and clenched. Tears rolled down his dry, sodden skin, and the cold howl of the wind singed past his ears. Forsaken eyes watch despondently as the noontide star rose, licking the soot and salt from his heated cheeks.

Evanescent like a candlelight in a strong breeze, what was left of his once-beautiful village. His eyes couldn't look away. He paled at the sight, unable to think, only wondering how... and why? Had he not been so blind, he knew he could have saved his family... his people... his new lifestyle... and stopped Eldar from igniting this disaster.

All around him, the village he had treasured so dearly – the village he had rebuilt with his own bear hands – was once again but a grimly ghost town. It had been destroyed, shattered until nothing was left, only broken, burnt remains. The place he'd once thought safe to raise a family was but a fool's paradise in the long run, and what lingered on was a deep, deathly silence –the silence of decay. The silence of death.

But right then, staring at what was left of his home, he felt too empty to wallow in the past. Too empty to think. Even in his denial, even after so many years spent picking up the pieces of his life, with only hatred to sustain his tired mind and his tired body, he recognized the only path left that welcomed him.

Wiping the cold sweat off his brow, he plucked his battle axes from the wreckage of the forge and held his sights to the volcanic castle in the distance. He knew what had to be done. This wasn't about revenge. This was about maintaining the peace, for that was just the man he was now. He'd mourn the lost... but he'd fight for the living, just as he should have done long ago.

…...

Later that evening, Emerald Kingdom glimmered against the setting sun like a radiant jewel. The Royal Temple was unusually quiet. Uncharacteristically somber. Kota, however paid little mind, as he sat lonesome and cross-legged in Damien's throne, meditating on a sudden rift in the Aura. He sensed yet another plight of destruction in the wake of recent conspiracy theories, one anchored directly to the Cardinal Empire. He could feel it for sure; his abilities only rarely betrayed him.

As he submerged into the depths of his trance, Kiara slipped into the throne room, careful not to disturb her former mentor. She found comfort in his efforts to keep tabs on the balance of things, both near and far. It eased her nerves.

Suddenly, Kota woke with a violent jolt, but not by her doing. His eyes flashed from left to right, as if trying to pinpoint something. He didn't seem to notice Kiara.

She merely smiled in her approach, failing to detect his disquiet. "Keeping Damien's seat warm, are you?"

He looked up at her with an almost hostile glare. Something was definitely wrong.

She froze under his gaze. Her mouth dropped as she tried to engage him. "Is something the matter, Master?", She whimpered shyly, inching closer. "Is... is everything alright?"

Rather, he looked depleted and traumatized, and he answered with a small toss of his head. "N-No. Something is... terribly wrong." His nose wrinkled, and he shifted nervously in the royal seat. A chalky scent arose before him. "Do you... do you smell smoke?" He rose from the throne and paced cautiously. The scent was becoming stronger.

Without wasting a second, Kiara hurried to the nearest window, but faltered to reply with little more than a hitched gasp.

Kota rushed to her side, but his heart skipped a beat as he pressed his face to the glass cornice. A distant glow of yellow fetched his eye, as the stone monuments of the great Sir Aaron toppled carelessly to the feet of the Emerald Kingdom Royal Brigade. Smoke billowed into the orange sky, smudging it in a smearing black in contrast to coal. Pedestrians and Pokémon wandering the streets all stopped abruptly and focused their eyes on the scene unraveling before them.

Beyond the fallen monuments, the Aura Guardian's Sanctum was up in flames, engulfed in a purling sea of embers and blazes. Orange flames tore its walls in ravenous streaks, and a thick chalk of black smoke drifted lazily along the skyline, blanketing the magnificent structure in a thick, choking fog with its wispy claws.

"W-We'll be dead by morning...", Kiara rasped tearfully.

Kota said nothing. He knew if he protested, he'd be lying.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(Next Chapter: **The Aura Guardians make their last stand.**)**


	18. Divine Intervention

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 18: Divine Intervention

It began as such a quiet thing. A flicker of the Aura, as a life was snuffed out, followed by another. Then another. The Guardian's Sanctum rocked like a raft on storm-tossed waters, followed by the haunting chorus of a hundred perishing souls, each of them crying out in terror. Pondo, meditating in his chambers, felt the rift slice through the very thread of his inner peace, and shot to his feet in panic.

Another blast shook the sacred complex. Outside the main promenade, a massive army of Royal Knights in green poured into the building, with one purpose in mind: to destroy the Aura Guardians. Trainees and Guardians alike, both human and Pokémon, dispersed throughout the chapel, to try and hide, while the Masters and High Prophets stood their ground in an attempt to hold off the insurrection.

Pondo, accompanied solely by his loyal Grumpig, shuffled past relentless bodies of fleeing Aura Guardians to engage the king's courier, whom stood at the entrance, ushering troops inside. It became clear to him that Damien's Royal Brigade were deliberately wreaking havoc in an effort to massacre everyone in the temple. The question was why?

Steering clear of the oncoming battle battalion, he skulked close to the shadows and made for the foreground of the complex. He noticed a messenger Pidgey fluttering beside the stoic officer overseeing the attack. The feathered Pokémon carried a vanilla scroll in its vice talons – and by the looks of it, the message had already been tattered and leafed through.

Swallowing down his cowardice, Pondo lurched at the traitor officer with his staff raised forward and knocked him unconscious with a fleet thunder spell.

The messenger Pidgey dropped its parchment the moment Grumpig readied an offensive, and Pondo nervously moved around the sentry's unconscious body to retrieve it, recognizing the scroll's seal to be that of the Brethren Court. He huddled close to a nearby pillar as the building again buckled precariously, and let his dithering gaze roam the fine print:

"_**This is an urgent message to the Royal Families of the Brethren Kingdoms. Eight years ago, the Aura Guardians, and some within our own hierarchy, had conspired to create the shadow of separatism using one of their own, Captain Zinten, as the enemy's leader. Through this conspiracy, the Ministry hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Brethren Kingdoms by assassinating the crowned heads of Lunan and usurping the Brethren Court..."**_

Pondo sucked in a sharp breath of air, taken aback. He couldn't believe these lies. He couldn't believe the Brethren Court would lay claim to such absurdity. Nonetheless, he forced himself to read on, ignoring the ensuing panic filtering through the Sanctum – he had to if he was to fully understand the circumstances of this catastrophe.

…...

"_**... But the ambitions of would-be assassins were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous intents. The renegade Sir Aaron contained the insurrection of his people and quelled the fighting, if not only for the moment; as cruel fate would have it, the Ministry is once again conspiring to conquer Lunan and kill us all. To prevent the outbreak of another war, all Aura Users, both human and Pokémon, will be hunted down and vanquished! Any collaborators will suffer the same fate..."**_

Sunset Kingdom was no safer than Emerald Kingdom's treachery. On the desert battleground, Princess Alessirc's limber form crumbled in a thundering avalanche of rocks, burying both she and her Cho'moken fighters, their vacant screams echoing through the air.

The battle's wreckage covered the ravine for miles on end, houses reduced to ashen powder; the castle of sand and its succulent courtyards reduced to rubble and wounded citizens weeping for loved ones.

Several Onix and Sandshrew burrowed to safety as more and more Brethren Allies marched into the royal grounds of Sunset Kingdom, razing the canyon walls in their mad hunt for surviving Aura Wielders.

…...

"_**... Furthermore, all potentially fatal Pokémon sorcery is hereby prohibited! Any Pokémon caught committing such alchemy will be tortured and executed..." **_

Strewn all across the training grounds of the Cameran Forest were charred corpses of Lucarios and Riolus. Lumber logs dangled carelessly above them, untouched, never to be employed again.

Further up ahead, a handful of surviving Aura Wielders mobilized into the bowels of the wilderness to escape the same fate, their companion Pokémon – ranging from Haunters to Rapidash – casting Black Wave and Hellfire Attacks to slow down their villainous pursuers, practices now deemed felonious by the Court itself.

Tailing these runaway renegades, a cavalry of vicious horseman branded their swords for action and sifted through trees and brushes to snuff out any last-gasp strongholds, setting the forest ablaze in their foray.

…_**...**_

"_**... We stand on the threshold of a new beginning! By bringing all Kingdoms under one law, one power, and the enlightened guidance of one throne, the corruption that plagued the Brethren Kingdoms in its later years will never again take root. The will of a strict dictatorship will replace the monarchy that allowed the Aura Guardian conspiracies to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law… and under my power, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to the traitors and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of true balance take heed: those who challenge the Brethren resolve will be eradicated.**_

_**Yours respectfully, **_

_**King Eldar of the Brethren Delegation"**_

At last, Cardinal Knights poured through the streets of Eldar's Castle Town, shaving away at the Kaiser resistance attempting to flee to the volcano. A host of soldiers was advancing after them, the amber trim on their shining red armor marking them as the King's Royal Division. There were hundreds of them, _thousands_, all of them marching forwards in a slow, steady cadence. The regular rise and fall of their armored boots sent tremors through the ground.

Along the molten slope of the mountain, Imperial Archers lay dead on the ground, their faces singed to the bone. Civilians scattered in every direction as Aura Users were mercilessly sundered by their own soldiers. There was little life anywhere, courtesy of Eldar's Iron Fist. There were no cries of pain, no pleas for mercy; the Aura Guardians of the domain met their death swiftly and stoically.

From his tower terrace, Eldar overlooked the carnage spanning over his kingdom. The pummeled bodies of Aura Guardians and elitist Pokémon alike littered the kingdom for miles on end. Their bloody stenches filled the air as Cardinal Knights struck each one down ruthlessly and senselessly. It was music to his ears, pure and surreal.

…...

With trembling hands, Pondo tucked the scroll deep beneath his sash. The sanctum was crumbling all around him, leaving little to see. Flames swept wildly in the air, soft and flowing but flickering and thick, with only marching black silhouettes to remind him why this was happening.

He shed his robes with a roll of his mighty shoulders and clutched the hilt of his crystal staff. Then, motioning a hand to Grumpig, he ambled up the stone steps of the promenade to salvage any holdouts on the higher levels of the complex. "Hurry along, Grumpig!", He wailed over his shoulder as they fought their way uphill. "There may be survivors in the councilroom!"

Grumpig followed its partner humbly and attentively, using its psychic energies to keep the preying embers at bay. A yellow glow domed around them as the temple fell to the incessant siege. The crackle of the hissing blazes succeeded in stifling the innocent cries of slain lives, and it was all the more drive needed for the duo to hurry their efforts.

More armed soldiers were arriving at the top of the stairs by the second, and Pondo had no time to ponder the current hopelessness of their situation. It was now kill or be killed, and in spite of the usual cold feet, he had no intention of being the one lying on the ground at the end of the day.

A division of archers rushed at him from the altar platform, attempting to overwhelm him with their speed. Bad move. Pondo was in his element now. He seamlessly transitioned from move to move, evading their advances, while Grumpig simply deflected their arrows with barrier after barrier, the return fire overwhelming them to a significant loss. And after breaking through the enemy lines, Pondo stepped towards the avatar and activated the crystal lock with the touch of his Aura.

The platform beneath them rose to their destination. Inside the council's quarters stood the last of the Aura Masters, huddled together. Bodies of younger humans and Pokémon cluttered the floor around them, either burned or beaten. Pondo's stomach churned at the grisly sight, like something out of a nightmare. His sense of pride and wit vanished in that instant, and he could feel nothing but emptiness in knowing that the world he'd come to know was much more unstable than he'd once acknowledged.

Swapping out his crystal for a new one, Pondo raised the cusp of his magic scepter and quelled the nearby flames with a coiling beam of ice, allowing the survivors safe passage. "Go!", He cried to them, his voice locked in a heartache unfamiliar to him! "Push towards the foreground! Stick together and don't let anyone stand in your way!"

High Prophet Zuba emerged firsthand, ushering his small group of followers through the secured exit. And as they all shuffled into the foyer, many of them were carrying scrolls and artifacts, holding them close in hopes that the last morsels of the Ministry's teachings would one day see the light of day again.

Pondo, however, stood stoic for a moment, overlooking the damages one last time. It was no longer just the sight of the deceased that upset him. It was the councilroom in ruins that tore at his heart, along with the memories of growing up at the feet of the High Council and learning the ways of Aura. All that remained of the room now was a desolate shell of a once-virtuous chantry.

Zuba quietly appeared behind Pondo, tapping his forearm lightly. "Pondo...", The elder Master sniffled in a voice so stark that it was broiling back tears on its own. "Master Pondo, we mustn't stay here-"

Pondo let out a huff of breath, momentarily cleansing himself. He couldn't let his grief overcome him as it had when Jetta died. He had to stay strong. It was what his friend in blue would have wanted.

Finally, Zuba reached out a hand silently and guided the brawnier man to the door, where a rising inferno awaited them beyond.

…...

Outside the burning sanctum, Guardians poured manically into the town square, scattering on sight as they were ambushed yet again by another wave of Royal Knights and Scyther Guards surrounding the complex. Civilians and their Pokémon interspersed throughout the wall of soldiers, only adding to the confusion as they tried desperately to escape the crossfire.

Stepping out of the chapel entrance, Pondo and Zuba, along with a small handful of followers, immediately found themselves under fire and were forced to split off from the other survivors. The hail of arrows and the chaos of blades and shouting divided them entirely, and they fled into the city like a pack of scampering refugees.

A final crash shook the sanctum, and the cries from the kingdom's onlooking dwellers were almost painful to hear as the complex crumbled to a geyser of smoke and fire. Rather than crowds of citizens mulling back and forth in their daily lives, the streets were now filled with the bodies of dead Aura Guardians and the fiery carcass of a shrine that had once stood tall and proud.

The cries and sobs faded away eerily as an ashen smog rolled in, reducing the chapel into a labyrinth of Gothic haze.

…...

Inside the Royal Temple, several guards surveyed the chamber foyers and passageways of the Great Hall, hunting for the missing pair of Aura Masters, as a cautious and undetectable presence watched from behind the shadows. Two knights in emerald green approached their rather tense commander.

"Did you find Kota?", Asked General Nagateru, once Kota's most trusted and respected commanders in the days of war. "He was last spotted fleeing the Throne Room, was he not?"

Both helmeted men nodded their heads as one, the foremost venturing, "He's likely escaped into the city by now, but we'll snuff him out in due time, sir. He couldn't have gotten far."

Nagateru frowned, as if trying to guesstimate Kota's next move, but couldn't muster anything calculable. He knew his former superior to be a survivalist, but such an excuse would not be accepted by the Brethren Court. With every ounce of will, he'd have to track down Kota himself, along with the other survivors, and vanquish them immediately. Orders were Orders. No longer would he heed King Damien or the Ministry.

At that moment, a second wave of Royal Knights and Scyther Guards poured into the hall, awaiting orders from their commanding officer.

"Rally more search parties!", Nagateru ordered at last, marching up the royal staircase. "I want every inch of this castle checked thoroughly!"

The various units scattered on cue, and the Great Hall emptied in a matter of seconds, leaving Kota and Kiara alone with the shadows that cloaked them. Sensing a lessened height of danger, the two Masters tiptoed to the center of the antechamber and, at Kota's prompt, quietly lifted the royal sage carpet that stretched elegantly across the floor.

It peeled off like a charm. And as Kota squatted on his knees, his hands roaming the dusty floor tiles, Kiara could only begin to wonder what it was he had in mind. She attempted to speak out, but he merely hushed her with a swat of his hand and proceeded to splay his puttering fingers over the granite tiles, as if searching for one in particular.

Finally, Kota froze in place, his hands pressed firmly and attentively over one of the slabs. He dipped his head down and blew the dust clean off it, letting the its true chrome glimmer in the overhead candlelight. It a was crystal, not a tile, and a most fooling one at that. Beneath the tips of his fingers, it yielded a gaseous blue energy, responding in turn to the touch of his radiant Aura.

Kiara stepped back with a gasp as the section of the floor parted down the center, paving way for a mysterious stairwell coiling directly beneath the temple.

A ghost of an ironic smile twitched its way across Kota's face, then vanished. "Beneath this castle lies a sacred crypt containing the Ministry's most precious knowledge.", He whispered woefully. "For generations, it has been kept secret, even from the Royal Family. Our ancestors built it in quiet to shelter fugitive Aura Guardians from a mutinous fate."

Kiara looked up from the underground passage, her eyes glittering anxiously into Kota's. "Our ancestors...", She managed to mutter after a dry and lengthy silence. "Did they somehow foresee this treachery, Master? Is that why they built this shelter?"

Kota shook his head, emoting so little through his blank expression. "We won't know that until we learn who's really to blame for this catastrophe." He let out a huff and ambled his way down the steps.

In spite of her many unanswered questions, Kiara knew to keep silent. She merely followed Kota into the secret passage without a word, the floor and its tiles shifting back into place as soon as it swallowed them.

…...

A flight of steps, long and wide, descended from the castle to the underground catacombs of the city. Crystal arches embedded into the ground ushered the pair of Aura Masters through the darkness of the hollow passageway directly to the entrance of the crypt, where Kiara couldn't help but stare up at its magnificent doors and wonder what really lay beyond.

Kota activated the crystal lock with a brush of his hand, the old chamber doors rending apart to allow them entrance inside its mysterious folds.

Abandonment best described the crypt; the furniture was worn with age and falling apart, and hidden amidst the stacks of scrolls and books, their corners curling and their color antiquing, was candle wax, puddles of it on the floor, dried with time. The air was stale and musty, and there was little light seeping through the cracks of the inactive crystals that riddled the walls.

Kota, unperturbed, began scouring the endless stacks of dirt-covered folios. He lit the mystic crystals with the sway of his Aura, offering just enough light for him to take to his work.

Kiara was too distracted to pay any heed, her gaze drawn to the center of the crypt, where a dusty, stone casket lay closed atop a lone pedestal, sealed and untouched. Swallowing an anxious lump in her throat, she slowly approached the coffin and began to inspect the ancient text inscribed in the wood panels. She recognized the sigils, they resembled Pokémon.

Running a finger over the casket, the ancient letters shimmered in a purple haze and she backed away with a jolt in her step. An unworldly echo reached out to her ever so quietly, in a voice that resembled ill-tuned wind chimes in a howling gust. "We can offer you... an escape...", The mystic letters hissed, flickering brightly with every spoken word. "Simply speak the holy chant so that we may hear."

Kiara's lips quivered as she endeavored to find her voice, "H-How could you possibly help us?"

"Across the quaking seas lies a haven of new beginnings.", The spirit returned in a temptatious tongue. "With the power to cross through unseen dimensions, we can take you there. We can offer you sanctuary. But first... you must free my soldiers and I from this accursed prison. Liberate us from these ungodly symbols we are forced to sound through!"

Shrouded in a gaseous fog of unknown devilry, Kiara froze before the casket, staring wondrously into the eyes of the mysterious markings that pleaded with her. Their voices were tempting and organic, seducing her very soul. She'd never felt so spellbound than at that moment, knowing there was an answer to be found with these promises of peace and protection. She wanted it all.

"Enough!" A sudden gust of wind staved off the dark haze, and the voices dawning from the braille fell to silence as Kota lunged between Kiara and the coffin, lance in hand. He reeled his head slowly to find the glow of the casket's hieroglyphs abating, leaving no trace of paranormal presence. "Wretched Kaisers...", He muttered gruffly under his breath.

Kiara stumbled back a few paces, trying to catch her breath. "K-Kaisers?" She looked up to Kota with a haunted expression. "Master, those... those sigils were speaking to me. They said they-"

"I know what they said.", He grumbled back sternly. His voice was ragged, hoarse, and rightfully disciplined. "You must never give in to their trickery, Kiara. They are not what they say nor appear to be."

"Neither is this tomb, I suspect." Her eyes scanned the chamber in an insecure afterthought. She was still a bit shaken by the ordeal, and she could hardly speak past the tightness in her throat. "Y-You haven't yet told me the truth surrounding this place." She dared to step up to the coffin once more, her fingers grazing the text of the spirit's resting box. "What are these archaic symbols embodied by ill-boding voices?"

Kota looked to where her fingers rested and spoke. "These symbols are naught more than Pokémon. Ancient Pokémon. They dwell in a realm of unthinkable magic and use this tomb as a bridge to channel our world." He swallowed a dense lump in his throat. "They are the protectors... of this evil shrine."

Her eyes ampled and she asked in a shy little squeal, "Why would an Aura Guardian store sacred knowledge... in a shrine of evil?"

He squeezed his eyes closed, feeling as though he had plunged into one of his own pit traps. He could not bear to recall any more, yet his memory of the stories passed down, awakened, would not release him. "Because this place was not contrived by an Aura Guardian.", He whispered ominously, no longer willing to be caught in a lie. "Our ancestors did not forge these catacombs. The Kaisers did."

"Why didn't you say so to begin with, Kota?"

He shook his head and drew back, "Even with age, senseless pride has a way of repressing even the darkest realities. But I was only fooling myself, it seems. I should have been honest with you. There's nothing left to hide now that the Ministry's on the brink of extinction." He set down his lance and sank into the stool nearest his findings, gesturing a beckoning hand to no one in particular, "Misdreavus, sort through these parchments, won't you? I need a moment to breathe fresh."

Kiara gasped when Kota's trusted ghoul emerged from thin air. The Pokémon greeted its Master, then began to comb through the various scrolls and vellums piled against the walls, telekinetically moving items around and about in a neat and sprucely fashion.

Kiara, meanwhile, squatted beside her lounging elder, waiting patiently to hear the rest of his telling. There was still so much information to cover, and it would surely take her mind off of their current dilemma.

A gentle groan escaped Kota. "You see, Emerald Kingdom was first colonized by the Kaiser Regime, dating back to the unrest and fragmentation of the Colossal Tree Tribe."

"That was eons ago, Kota.", She asserted. There was little connection she could make between two very different events. "Our people were at war with the Kaisers at that time."

"Yes, and no sooner was this very chamber a provision for it all.", He fought back swiftly, wagging his finger in foretoken. "When the seven Cho'moken tribes went their separate ways, and the Brethren Monarchy came to power, the Aura Guardians were determined to repel the twisted influence of their renegade brothers. Our ancestors waged a massive offensive against the Kaiser Regime in an effort to seize their kingdom. This Kingdom." He smirked in wist. "But understand: the conquest was not to appease the Brethren Court. Our people fought solely to reclaim something dear to them... something that was lost amidst the collapse of the Tree Tribe."

Kiara's mouth crooked at that. "What was it?", Her words were a strangled whisper. "What were they trying to reclaim?"

Before Kota could open his mouth to answer, he was caught in a streak of shadows flitting from overhead. Six large texts, each varying in bulk, levitated across the crypt in a daintily manner, their yellowing pages gorged with knowledge long forgotten. They plopped gently before Kota's feet, letting a cloud of dust fill the air between the two Masters of Aura.

Kota nodded his gratitude to Misdreavus. He fumbled in his robes for a moment, then pulled out an old pair of spectacles to better his vision. He poured over the archaic books of lore, each of a different style and color. "These are the Seven Volumes of Oci, the basis and foundation of the Ministry's teachings, each entry originally safeguarded by its respective Tree tribe." His palms roamed the covers of each text, as he sounded off their titles one by one, "The Book of Cho'moken. The Book of Telesthesia. The Book of Incubus. The Book of Serpents. The Book of Time. The Book of Wraith." His lifted his head once finished, "They were scattered when the tribes splintered apart."

In her examination, Kiara couldn't help but notice a missing text. Her brow knit as she stared at Kota blankly. "Where's the seventh?"

"I ponder that myself..." Kota drew in a steadying breath. "Some claim the seventh is the most sacred of all the passages. Others, such as the Seers, claim it never existed to begin with. But one apt yet unreasonably reckless warrior was bent on proving otherwise. Kaiser Overlord Azien Yagami. Legend says he was a giant, served fellow warriors by carrying people and Pokémon across bodies of waters and fords of sinking sand." He did not even look up at Kiara, but kept his attention fixed on the texts, "Azien was a determined man, never one to look failure in the eye. For countless years, he and his armies stormed the land in search for these sacred books, along with the fabled seventh."

"He found them, the six of them.", Inferred Kiara in a wary reply. "He hid them in this room... didn't he?"

Kota edge forward in his seat and nodded. "The Ministry knew, as Azien did, that, in the wrong hands, these passages could prove to be a considerable threat to mankind. More importantly, they rightfully belonged to we Aura Guardians, for we have always been the honest heirs of the Colossal Tree Tribe." He stiffened like a statue as he revealed, "Our people attacked this city, not to take lives... but to take back pilfered property."

Kiara sank deeper into her reserved state. The story was unfolding too quickly for her mind to process, and she felt as if she were drowning in unfamiliar surroundings. She hadn't studied Emperor Azien enough to gather such crucial knowledge, and the idea that Emerald Kingdom was once a Kaiser settlement... unnerved her.

"Precisely one hundred and six Kaisers were felled in the campaign to reclaim these books.", Kota continued quietly. "The others retreated like the cowards they were, never to be seen or heard from again. But even in the face of defeat, Azien and his loyal Pokémon stood their ground inside this very tomb, fighting to the last breath. It was a valiant but foolish effort to protect these books." He turned his head slightly to the center of the tomb and extended a hand to where his gaze was drawn. "His spirit lies within that casket."

Kiara hesitated to speak for a moment, then let her inquisitive eyes travel to the six texts aligned on the floor. "What did Emperor Azien hope to gain from these?"

He kept his voice hushed. "Legend tells that Azien wanted the Seven Chronicles of Oci... to unravel the path to immortality. He was convinced he could inherit the power of Arceus through these books and forever lead the Kaiser Regime."

Kiara watched him, perturbed. "Was he finished for good?"

In an almost haunting response, Kota shook his head, his expression as resigned as ever. "Even in the afterlife, beings of perpetual power retain their sense of self, and Azien was determined yet to regain his mortality and complete his search for the seventh chronicle." He leaned back in his stool and sighed in disdain. "Azien's spirit merged with those of his one hundred six disciples slain in the battle of Emerald Kingdom. The fusion of so many ghostly souls sundered the barriers between our realm and the spirit realm, allowing them to slip into Emerald Kingdom and wreck vengeful havoc."

Kiara folded her hands together, trying to gather her thoughts in a stalwart bundle. Of all the black arts she so fiercely condemned, the tampering of the spirit realm was one that confounded her. For the most part, she'd never believed it possible, not even in legend. But something in Kota's tone convinced her of otherwise. And she was surprisingly fascinated. If such power lied with Azien even in death, she wanted that power too – especially now.

"The Pulegium Witches came to the Ministry's aid and pursued the specter to this crypt.", Kota further detailed. "Knowing well they could not kill the composite spirit of the one hundred and seven Kaiser souls, the witches instead placed a curse on Azien and imprisoned him to the realm of those voices that spoke to you moments ago – the voices that belong to those symbols inscribed by the witches."

Kiara felt her face twist with shame, and with savage abruptness she forced himself to her feet and stumbled before the casket yet again, her eyes glazing over the runic symbols engraved into the panels – only this time, they did not respond to her approach.

Kota emerged beside her, brushing a rugged hand over the various markings, "As long as the curse subsists, these Pokémon will keep Azien's spirit sealed away."

Though she heeded his words, they didn't add up. If these strange hieroglyphics were meant to keep the emperor's spirit at bay, why would they bait her into repealing the curse?

…...

With the Brethren Kingdoms plucked into the mutinous arches of outspread chaos, infiltrating the Cardinal Castle Town was no real chore for Zinten. Eldar's security had been swept up in the persecution of the Aura Guardians, leaving the city borders and its subjects virtually unprotected. Entering the castle itself, however, would prove to be the real challenge – and engaging Eldar would prove even trickier.

As he moved stealthily through the marketplace, armed and fortified, the devastation around him was unmistakable. The society he'd once led was perishing before his very eyes, just like his village. This was Eldar's reign now – peerless and uncontained.

People screamed for dear life, while wild Pokémon and blazing fires ran rampant in the streets. Clashing swords echoed throughout the city in a bloody fray. It was pandemonium – pandemonium far more unruly than when the city first wasted away beneath his own disciplined rule. Those were merry times compared to now; unlike the war effort, this was no demonstration of rigorous justice – this was chaos for the sake of chaos, guised in a mask of innocence against the Ministry.

Zinten cleared his mind to peg a rift in the Aura. He had little time to react before a second scourge of flames sailed by, sealing his route to the castle grounds. He readied his axes for enemy archers, yet only more fire emerged to greet his blades, cornering him into a wall. He hadn't expected this, betrayed by the very fabric of his inborn strength... or perhaps these were the flames bound by Eldar's black heart, back to finish the job that began with Deadwater Village. His peaceful people. His beloved family. All burnt to nothing.

Zinten stumbled. His protective armor wasn't holding out as he expected, or hoped. He felt it smelting, growing weaker each second the flames lurched through the air and around his bulky body. Hissing beads of sweat rippled down his rough skin like ice on a scorching pan. There was only so much heat he could absorb... and so little he could gamble his life on. Fire was his element, no question, but when ignited into something unstoppable, he was powerless over it.

He collapsed to the mud, hoping to outlast the inferno. His gaze danced with the embers... until a faint silhouette rose from within the blazes, moving towards him. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could make out the shape of a swirling cape, along with a pointed spear and spindly hat sitting crooked on a thick head of hair. "A-Aaron?", He barely managed, the familiar shadow in the afterglow looming closer. "By God, am I... hallucinating?"

**FLASHBACK**

The silhouette materialized, young Aaron stepping out from the silver mist of the Cameran Forest to greet his training partner for the day. The thick trees, barren, their abundant canopies of leaves scattered around their roots in a mantle of decay, stood solidly next to him, the naked branches high, reaching into the morning sky, like ghostly claws, hauntingly immortalized forever.

Zinten turned to face him more directly, his fibrous arms crossed beneath his heavy chest, and his breath caught, nearly halting the other boy's movements.

After a moment's silence, Aaron looked over Zinten with an unfathomable smile, then gave a respectful bow. "You can call me Aaron.", He introduced himself to the hushed boy. "Master Kota... paired us together for today's lesson."

Zinten scowled, whipping his head in the other direction. "I do not need your help.", He bit back harshly. "I do not need anyone's help..."

"Oh...", Aaron murmured softly, his heart skipping a beat at his voice. "Well, you could at least share your name, right?"

"Zinten.", The other snarled, his deep voice making Aaron visibly tremble. Again, with a fiery attitude, he pressed, "Now leave me be. I just want to be alone."

But even as Zinten turned his back to him, Aaron was incessant. "You seem pretty upset.", He tried reaching out again. "Is there anything I can help with?"

The hotheaded youth squelched his fists and whirled with a angry breeze, shouting, "I said I don't need your help!" His eyes were wide and glazed in tears, confounding Aaron. The fiery gaze had now melted away with an unsteady cascade of emotions, and he knew Aaron could sense them – his very soul was now naked and exposed and he could do nothing to hide it.

Aaron was silent as everything sunk in. "I... I didn't mean to make you-" He decided to silence himself before he could make matters worse. His head lowered in shame as he made to leave the other boy in peace, "I'm sorry, I'll be leaving then."

"I don't belong here!", Zinten finally sputtered at random, choking on his own voice. "This training is purposeless! It's worthless!" He reeled suddenly and landed a hardened fist into a nearby tree trunk, as if spilling his rage into it. But as his fists unclenched, he dropped to his knees and let another wave of tears spill forward. "Not even the Aura can bring my sister back.", He muttered – or whimpered, rather. "Nothing can bring Nadia back..."

Aaron rushed to Zinten's side and knelt beside him, "I'm... I'm sorry for your loss, Zinten-"

"I don't need your sympathy.", The other wheezed between sobs.

"Maybe not... but it can't hurt." Aaron's voice was soft as he kept a comforting hand on Zinten's frigid shoulder. "Kota brought you here to learn through harmony, not despair. The best way you can honor Nadia's memory is by rejoicing the life around you. She wouldn't want you giving up hope, would she?"

Zinten merely shook his head. He was apparently too shaken up to speak. Then again, it could have very well been his pride.

Aaron didn't bother to know which. He simply carried on with his words of wisdom. "I grew up without parents, without any family.", He spoke up nervously. "I grew up without any knowledge of who I am... or why I came to be. I still struggle with it sometimes... and I hope to one day know the truth... but I never let it get me down. In the past, I'd have done almost anything to get out from under the weight of it all." "How did you finally do it?", Zinten demanded, his voice a choked whisper, his gaze pleading for Aaron to say something useful.

After a brief pause, the boy in blue brushed the statement aside with a quick toss of his hand. "I just... just saw through it. You know? You decide who you are, who you want to be... and you hold onto that... and ride it out. You stay true to the bright side of life." A smile seized his lips brilliantly, and he continued, "I never look away from the light, because I'd rather not face the dark and lose sight of the light that was there in the first place."

Taking all this in, Zinten swallowed a hard lump in his throat. His heart thudded wildly inside his chest, his breathing shallow, but not lost. "W-What do I do then?"

Aaron smiled. "You carry on, I suppose!", He chuckled boyishly. "It doesn't matter what hardship you face... because there's always a light at the end of the tunnel; you just need to look hard enough."

Zinten let out a deep breath, then wiped his tears away. For the first time in weeks – since Nadia's demise – he felt less hopeless... and he had Aaron to thank for it. "No wonder Master Kota holds you in such high esteem.", He mumbled in quiet, shrugging off the other boy's arm and rising to his feet slowly. "You clearly possess wisdom he does not."

Shoulders sagging, Aaron smiled weakly in gratitude.

A faint grin touched Zinten's lips, but just as quickly forced itself into a grimace. "Step aside.", He growled, shoving past the other boy. "I have training to complete."

**END FLASHBACK **

Just as he did ten years ago, the ferocious axeman rose to his feet, ready to face his obstacle head-on with renewed hope. Squeezing the hilts of his battle axes, he twirled his blades like propellers, repelling the flames as he charged towards the silhouette teetering in the amber glow. "The stooge was right.", He whispered against the hissing flames engulfing him. "I mustn't lose sight of what I know I must do!"

The inferno dissevered as soon as Zinten broke through the fiery offensive. He immediately came face to face with the mysterious contour. Much to his surprise, it was none other than Arcanine. "Y-You came!" Zinten smiled in relief and melted against the mane of his furry steed, earning a slobbery but affectionate lick on the cheek. "Huh! You and I truly are survivalists!"

"Ruff!" Again, Arcanine licked his Master pridefully, extending a paw to the unusually friendly axeman. "Graaahr! Ruff!"

Remembering his mission, Zinten bolted upright and mounted his Pokémon. "Now, my faithful companion, let us ride to the castle!", He roared viciously, hoisting an ax to the smog-choked skies. "We have unfinished business with the scheming king that lurks inside! And this is long-overdo anyway!"

They took off in a heartbeat, breezing past the blazes that hindered the castle grounds and barreled across the castle gangplank only seconds later. No guards were present. Since the city was deteriorating, he figured the king's knights had already moved on to the outskirts of the kingdom. But he knew Eldar was still inside the tower, watching the destruction unfold. He could sense the dastardly villain like never before.

Upon crossing the rickety bridge, Zinten rode to the entrance of the spiral tower, then leapt off his Arcanine to carry on with his mission. His armor rattled as his knuckles rapped against the large door... and a vile grimace caught at his lips. _"This ends now, Eldar!" _

…...

Kiara slowly sank back down into the wooden stool and covered her face with her hands, whimpering, "We were to raise a family together, Damien and I."

Kota turned toward his colleague, a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry." He coughed a few times into his fist, then picked up one of the texts, his mind elsewhere. He flipped through its contents mindlessly, almost hurriedly. It was obvious he was going out of his way to avoid her, as she was clearly just baiting him into admitting defeat.

Kiara frowned, shaking her head in dismay, then pressed the point. "You admit we're going to die?" The hurt in her voice was apparent.

"I don't believe in absolutes.", Kota began slowly, not bothering to meet her eyes directly. "I'd like to think we can yet champion hope for the Ministry."

Kiara sighed and surged to her feet, too fidgety to sit still. She fixed her upon Azien's coffin and approached it with caution, pressing a palm to the black frosted surface. Her eyes again roamed the letters and symbols engraved in its panels – the alleged protectors of the crypt. "If they're protectors, why did they demand I lift the curse?"

Kota heeded the question from across the chamber and lifted his head to answer her. "That was Azien's spirit communicating through the braille, speaking telepathically through the Pokémon barring him from this world."

She stared blankly at the casket, trying to keep her emotions in check. "He said... he could help us.", She muttered, recounting the words Azien's spirit had spoken to her. "He spoke of sanctuary beyond the ocean. An escape from this nightmare."

Kota merely frowned. "He was paltering you, Kiara – tempting you with lies. No such sanctuary exists."

She whirled on her heel and whipped her head in his direction. "Forgive my bluntness, Master, but... what if it does?"

His grim expression deepened. "I'm not willing to chance that."

Kiara looked visibly puzzled at this proclamation. "We cannot hide here forever, Master!", She reminded in a panicked tone. "I won't! I can't live like a... like a Rattata held up in the crevice of a floorboard!"

Kota narrowed his bitter old eyes. "And that justifies an alliance with an ancient enemy?" He paused, then continued in a steady voice. "You've dealt with Kaisers before, Kiara. You saw a brief resurgence of the great evil when Zinten betrayed us. Imagine the horrors if you resurrected a being twice as callous as what we faced before."

"What have we to lose, Kota?" She was insistent – borderline desperate. "The Royal Guard will find us eventually... and we'll be killed! I'd rather die by chance than by certainty!"

He glanced sharply at her, then just as quickly turned his head away. "You're not thinking clearly. You're not thinking like an Aura Guardian should."

She dashed away tears of despair from her cheeks as her countenance slowly darkened with anger. "What does any of that matter anymore?", She gasped harshly. "Aaron failed us."

Kota suddenly shot to his feet, his face showing his alarm. He couldn't believe what she'd just said. "How dare you ply Aaron as a patsy for this crisis.", He growled low in his throat, holding back the urge to raise his voice. "Look me in the eye and tell me you'd rather follow a murderous tyrant like Azien over a noble peacemaker like Aaron. Look me in the eye!"

She focused inward, then replied absently, "Aaron isn't here. He abandoned us. It doesn't matter what we stand for. No good can come from our laws any more than our emotions." She matched Kota's frown. Her soft voice became cold and hard, and her eyes suddenly turned steely. "Just look what's become of our Kingdom."

He shook his head, for he knew better. "Aaron encouraged compassion, not destruction." He bowed his head slightly. "He stood for all that is righteous and fair. We stood for logic and reason. That was our fatal mistake."

"You're saying this is our fault?", She pouted in protest, emphasizing the fullness of her lips. "That we're to blame for the betrayal of the Royal Brigade?"

"No." Again, he shook his head, quietly returning to his work. "There's no telling who's behind this. But what are we if not instigators to give up hope so easily?"

Kiara turned away once he was preoccupied again, letting her fingers skim the surface of the casket. "I haven't just yet.", She answered beneath the hush of her breath. She slightly bared her teeth, her eyes taking on an intense, almost feral look. "There's no light to look to anymore, so we'll just have to cope with the dark... if we want to survive in this cruel world..."

Her words were unheard. Kota only continued to rifle through the ancient texts, tallying each brittle page with smooth and supple fingers. These six pieces of a sacred set would set the foundation for the Ministry's legacy. Their knowledge was boundless, their wisdom eternal though tainted by their personal masteries...

But even the knowledge contained in the Seven Volumes of Oci could not match the savvy of a more modern totem... and he went by the name of Aaron.

Kota shifted in his seat. A primeval lyre nestled betwixt stacks of timeworn folios caught his eye, and he allowed _a faint smile_ to break the impassivity of his face. He set down the text in his hands and reached for the beauteous instrument, then began to strum its cords to the memory of his late-lamented pupil...

**Flashback**

The sweet, restful melody filled Kota's ears, whisking his senses into a tailspin. He scoured the sanctum halls to trace the source. He'd never heard such... lovely music. It was faint, but unmistakably the sound of music. The notes of the sad song drifted on the breeze from the very steps of the chapel.

Stepping out from the sanctum entrance, he spotted his teenage apprentice perched atop a nearby pillar, plucking nimbly at the instrument that played such beauty.

Craning his head for a better view, Kota folded his arms across his chest and brayed, "You're in awfully high spirits, aren't you?" His presence took the boy in blue by complete surprise. "I didn't realize you fancied music with such passion."

"I'm reciting a hymn to play for the injured Riolu we discovered in the mountains this morning.", Aaron chipperly called down from his roost, letting the music take him into paradise. "Ever since we rescued him, he's been so despondent... and terribly distant towards me. I think a song will lift his spirits, don't you?"

The idea bewildered Kota, as Aura Guardians rarely displayed affection of any kind. He knew Aaron was special, but... why was he so emotionally invested in the world around him? "Yes, you've built quite an attachment to the Pokémon.", He retorted at last, his voice heavy in lecture. "I shouldn't have to warn you of the dangers your emotions-"

"Master, you needn't worry.", Aaron chuckled, unslinging the lyre from his shoulder. "This is just a civil gesture on my part." He looked down at his instrument and sighed. "I'm still struggling to memorize all the notes though. Eh, maybe I should just try something else-"

Kota cleared his throat gently. He toothed down on his bottom lip, then forced a smile and spoke up, "N-No, you're... doing a fine job." The serious tone of voice belied the amused glint in his eye. "Effort builds Aura, failure builds character. Always remember that." He gestured a hand to the lyre sitting in the boy's hands, "Just keep at it, Aaron. Play to your heart's content, if you so wish."

"You're right, Master.", Aaron laughed it off with a nod. "I'll do just that. Thank you."

Kota's eyes narrowed suddenly, and he held up a hand to stop Aaron's next words. "No, thank YOU, Aaron. You've shown me a side of you I can't quite touch upon, yet I know your heart is in the right place." He took a deep breath. "Despite Riolu's hardships, you're resolved to see him to a better place. I see that now, though I can't say I understand it fully."

The smile on Aaron's face was radiant as he bowed politely over his outstretched hand. "There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, Master. I once told Zinten the very same." He innocently tucked his hand into the crook of his elbow and continued, "I just want to teach Riolu to never lose hope. And he'll need my help and support learning that lesson the first time around."

Kota paused before taking his leave, deep in thought. "If Riolu responds to your hospitality... then you have my consent to take him on as your student." He couldn't believe his own words at first, but something was telling him it was the right thing to do. "It's time you take up my mantle, for I know now that there's little more you can learn from me." His grin resurfaced unexpectedly. "If anything, perhaps it is I who should learn a thing or two from YOU..."

**End Flashback**

Kota set down the lyre as music and memories united pulled him into a peaceful slumber. Only one question plagued his mind as he drifted asleep, _"What if Aaron is still right?"_

…...

The fire burned across Damien's field of vision, the skies of his Kingdom pouring black smoke into the daylight – and it occurred to him that the Court had stayed true to its promise. His heart sank. The distant chapel was in ruins, left to the lung-choking smog that hung over it like a stain, a defiling mark on what had once been the greatest pillar of light and hope. _"But... surely there must be survivors!" _

As he rode into his fallen city like a madman, chasing the smog-ridden streaks in the sky to the Guardian's Sanctum, he was briskly met by a wave of his own underlings blocking him from the foraged grounds. The driver of his cart pulled the Dodrio to an abrupt halt, causing him to buck forward in the passenger's seat. "What in the-"

The driver offered no response.

Outside, a dozen Royal Knights surrounded his carriage, their swords drawn and their shields raised. Damien grimaced at the mutinous sight. He climbed out of the cart in a fit of rage, grunting curtly to the foremost officer, "What is the meaning of this!"

"We now serve under the direct command of the Brethren Court.", The soldier told him in a cold voice. "And we have explicit orders to execute any insurgent to the royal cause. Lord Tyrell mentioned your name specifically in his letter." He stepped forward threateningly, his posture relaxed but clearly suspicious. "You have been discharged from the throne."

"This is madness!", He bit back, jerking his head towards the burning chapel. He tried to sidestep the group, but they leveled their swords at his chest. His patience only wore thinner, "Lay down your swords!", He demanded through gritted teeth. "Come to your senses! You do not heed the Court, I am your King!"

"Nay." The soldier lowered the visor of his helmet and brought his weapon higher, the tip just barely skimming Damien's collar. "You abandoned that title when you vowed allegiance to the Aura Guardians. Your reign expires here and now!"

Damien backed up into a wall, cornered by his own troopers. He squinted his eyes shut and waited for the blood-dealing blow.

But as the treacherous swords made to waste him, a unworldly orchid glow engulfed the soldiers, locking their movements. They looked to each other in wonder, unable to place the source of the intervention. They could barely move their limbs, much less their weapons, for a powerful energy was holding them at bay.

In one swift instant, all twelve soldiers were yanked viciously into the air, their swords left clattering on the ground.

Damien blinked his eyes open to find his captors tottering helplessly in an unforgiving typhoon of psychic energies, pulling and shoving them in countless directions. He didn't know what to make of the spectacle, but knew to thank his savior; he turned his head slightly to find a lone Grumpig standing in an alleyway, commanding the psychic tides with its curling fists.

Before Damien could speak his graces, Pondo popped up from behind a nearby well and made a rush for Grumpig, gesturing Damien to follow. "Your majesty, this way! Into the alley!"

There was little time to ask questions. Damien gathered his bearing and sprinted into the alleyway after Pondo.

Behind them, Grumpig repealed its ominous spell and let the dozen knights plummet headfirst to the ground. The Psychic swine then escaped into the city with its companions, leaving their disoriented pursuers tripping and toppling over one and other as they labored to give chase.

…...

Pondo and Damien huddled deep in the alleyways as royal guards passed in the streets, well on the hunt. Once their numbers were scarce, Pondo pushed off the wall and lowered his gaze to his Pokémon. "Nice touch with the telekinesis, Grumpig.", He commended the earlier trick. "You sure had them reeling!"

Damien's hands were trembling, but he strode purposefully in step behind Pondo and Grumpig as they rounded the corner into another alley. "Master Pondo, I owe you tenfold.", He hesitantly thanked his savior. "What in grace has happened to my Kingdom?"

"I was hoping you'd have an answer to that.", Pondo sighed. Little to Damien's knowledge, he wasn't totally in the dark. He'd read the royal decree, but in doing so, it only raised more questions than it answered.

Damien was reluctant to respond. He hid his anxiety well, but the stoic King's shoulders were tense, his jaw tight, and his brow furrowed ever so slightly over his fatigued brown eyes. It had been a long day.

Up ahead, Pondo waved him over, levering a finger to a half-hidden stairwell, which seemingly led directly below the city. Its rails and steps looked aged and untended, riddled with overgrown weeds and cobwebs, but the entrance itself was well concealed behind wooden crates and rusty old barrels.

Damien inspected the disturbed vegetation. Until now, he hadn't known of any secret passages, not even after he assumed the crown.

"We can confer once we reach safe ground.", Pondo whispered, gesturing a hand to the dingy stairwell. "There's an old sewer line running underneath the inner city. Come, follow me!"

They exchanged consenting glances, then shuffled down the half-rotted pipeline.

As expected, the stairs descended into an ancient sewer tunnel. It was empty, dark, and silent, only the sounds of their strained breathing and the faint patter of sewage water breaking through the abundant stillness. The tinsel light flickering from Pondo's magic staff swept methodically through the darkness, illuminating the endless tunnels as an eerie silence pressed in around them.

The tunnel soon widened to reveal a glimpse of silhouettes outlined against a dim, distant light. Damien squinted his eyes for more vivid observation; he could see a gathering of Pokémon and robed beings standing around a campfire. At first he presumed it to be a trap... but when he caught a knowing glimmer in Pondo's eyes, he put his doubts to rest.

Indeed, the campsite was a refugee settlement for survivors of the purge, composed of many familiar faces. Men, women, and children alike turned their heads to the arrivals, and Damien simply couldn't contain his relief, "Thank goodness, they haven't felled all of you!" He rushed in a embrace High Prophet Zuba, his most respected officials in the Ministry. "I could spot the chapel smoke from the mountains! I feared the worst!"

Zuba frowned, pained by the very reminder of the devastation on the surface, "It... all happened so suddenly, I had no time to warn-" His words trailed off as he broke into a fit of coughing. "M-My apologies...", He rasped, clearing his damaged throat. "The smoke from the attack left little reprieve for my poor, weathered lungs."

Damien could barely look at the shriveled man – a man who deserved to die peacefully with age, not amidst a merciless treachery. Zuba was simply too old and too frail to carry responsibility for an endangered Order. Burn scars lined his leathery skin, a haunting mask of utter hopelessness lying plain upon his face as the screams of his most treasured memories faded entirely from the wrinkles of his ancient skin.

Swiveling on his heel, Damien glazed over the other survivors, the majority of said too brokenhearted to mutter a word. "Is... is this all that is left of the Kingdom's Guardians?"

Pondo stepped forth, "There are other survivors, scattered and hiding throughout the city." He hung his head humbly, bleakly. "We were splintered apart when the brigade laid siege to the sanctum. There was barely enough time to question why we were being mercilessly slaughtered by our own soldiers."

Damien stood tense against the revelation, and he dared to ask the question he so dearly feared the answer to, "P-Please tell me Kiara is safe."

Pondo raised his head and furrowed a brow, "She was with Kota last I spoke to her. I'm sure she's just fine."

Damien nodded, swallowing a hard and nervous lump in his throat. "I do hope you are correct, Master Pondo."

The three nobleman knelt before the campfire and joined the others in a silent prayer. Pondo scooted close beside Damien, pulling out a parchment from his robes, "I recovered this scroll from the attack, and the seal matched that of the Bifold Kingdom delegation.", He whispered, extending the scroll to Damien. "Your highness, did the Brethren Court really carry out this treachery?"

Everyone jerked awake from their private supplications, having overheard the exchange – and they wanted answers just as badly as Pondo.

Damien's guilt solidified, like a knot pulling taut and hardening under strain. He could stay silent no longer, he just had to confess what became of his visit with the Brethren Court. "I tried to dissuade them... but Tyrell wouldn't hear a word of it. I fled the Court after they branded me a traitor." Though the dread tightened in his gut, he pressed the rest off his tongue, "Emerald Kingdom now belongs to the Court. There's little I can do, as I am in just as much danger as any of you."

A moment passed where there was only silence, until a young Rioulu raised its paw to speak, "Well, what's to become of us then?"

"We can't holdout here forever!", Another sobbed, drenching his tears into the fabric of his sleeve. "I refuse to spend the remainder of my days hidden away in a godforsaken gutter!"

The woman beside him rolled her eyes in frustration, "Would you rather be dead?"

The circle of Guardians broke into a silent interchange of combatant words, but Damien kept to himself. He didn't want to partake. He didn't want a debate. Those days were over. All he wanted now was a glimmer of hope to beckon he and his companions to a second chance.

Then... soft, breathless weeping lurked beneath the hubbub, and Damien set his eyes on a young girl sitting away from the group, her face buried in her knees. Rising to his feet, he approached the heartsick moppet, "Child, what's the matter? Why do you cry?" He smiled warmly and squatted to better level with her stature, "Surely, there's no cause to weep about the things you can't yet understand?"

Her sobbing came to a slow, shaking halt, and she lifted her head from her knees to meet the King's comforting gaze. "Oh, but I do understand – I understand my future is severed.", She spoke up, her voice brittle and as soft as the wind. "Your majesty, is there no hope?"

Damien ran his eyes over the child's face, her words a dying echo of his former self...

**Flashback**

Stonegate Village sat smoldering before Damien's vision, now a gray, decaying husk of its former glory. Not a soul had been spared in Zinten's savage, warmongering raid.

As the Aura Guardians hopelessly swept the scarred settlement for any survivors, Damien experienced a chill run down his spine. He wanted to take a step back from the disaster site, but held his ground to properly mourn the lost. "So many lives... gone to ashes." He turned his head to Queen Ida, whom stood grieving beside him. "Mother, is there no hope?"

Ida said nothing. She was too heartsore to indulge another banter with her son.

Heeding her lack of voice, Damien just rolled his eyes, "I should have known better than to ask such petty questions. We've only experienced our first taste of a full scale war." When he noticed Sir Aaron passing between he and his mother, he stopped the knight in his tracks and seethed, "It won't be long before the Cardinal Empire expunges other innocent villages, much to your Ministry's dawdling."

Before Ida could scold the spoiled, outspoken prince, Aaron took charge. Rather than turn away from the insult, he simply mulled it over, considering the words carefully. "Prince Damien, if I may be so bold to say, you're losing faith far too quickly." He smiled warmly, a show of affection the prince would never forget. "As long we stand strong together, a resolution will find its way to us."

"Oh?", Damien clipped back arrogantly. "And if it doesn't?"

Aaron chuckled, "Well I can always use the Aura as a guide, if not a magnet."

Damien looked sharply into the eyes of the blue knight. "Hope for Emerald Kingdom is lost, you imbecile. The sooner you realize that, the better."

"Nothing is lost until you stop looking for it.", Aaron puttered back with an innocent shrug. He turned his back to the snotty prince and shut his eyes, as if feeling the currents in the air. He straightened his posture as he reached out to the distant landmark in the mountains, channeling its energies with his Aura. "The Tree of beginning.", He whispered aloud. "Maybe that's where I'll find some answers."

Damien was less than impressed. "How can you possibly know that? Does the Aura talk to you now?"

Aaron spun to address the prince again. "Not knowing is what gives an exploit its sense of purpose.", He enlightened. "If I knew the answer to something, I wouldn't be looking for it, now would I?"

"Then answer me this, Aura Guardian.", Damien insisted, practically pleading for the knight to face logic. "How is one, such as you, to know if they are searching for something that does not exist?" He cracked a malicious smile – he was so sure he had him pegged. "Well, what say you to that?"

But Aaron wasn't fazed. His chipper expression remained perfectly intact, and in his trice of boldness, he reached his hand to settle upon the prince's thinly shoulder. "Trust in your heart, Damien.", He ventured in a tone more winsome than a Bellosom's lullaby. "If you don't take a chance, you'll swim in a sea of despair for a lifetime."

Rather than shrug off Aaron, Damien froze, unable to condemn such wisdom. He raised a brow suspiciously to the Cameran Guardian, "You aren't nearly as black and white as the rest of your people, I'll grant you that." He rubbed his chin in thought, as if trying to peer into Aaron's very soul. "You're a realist, not an idealist."

"Sometimes black and white merge to make new stability.", The wise knight proposed. "One's heart and one's Aura could one day become two sides of the same coin."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Damien shut them instead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Until that day comes, I will never see eye to eye with the Ministry."

**End Flashback**

Damien could never forget that day. It was through that encounter with Aaron did he pluck his first glimpse at a strength drawn from the inside, not the outside. He'd been so blind back then, lusting after the crown and throne, believing its materialistic luxuries would guarantee him a carefree life of safety and security. He'd been wrong.

The innocent child in his arms met his eyes again, and for the briefest second, he recognized her expression – because it was HIS, Damien's expression – a tiny, curving twitch of doubt at the corner of her mouth, brought upon by the dissolution of a prosperous future she was so sure she had to look forward to. But now it was gone... and just like him, she had nowhere to turn to.

The child snorted, turning her head away, glaring into the darkness.

Damien cleared his throat, realizing what set him apart from the rest of these people: he wasn't ready to give up his search for a resolution. He bucked to his feet and marched his way back to the elder Guardians. "Master Pondo, scan for lifeforms, won't you?", He appealed, motioning a hand to the tallest in the circle. "Perhaps we can pick up on the locations of other survivors loose in the city."

Pondo climbed to his feet with a awry look. "Err... what does it matter?"

Damien pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest. "We must stand strong together by increasing our numbers!", He proclaimed as his exuberant eyes glazed over everyone gathered, hoping to instill Aaron's sense of resilience inside each and every one of them. "If we put our heads together, we may be able to find a resolution!"

Heads nodded in his favor, smiles faint but undeniable to his eyes.

Pondo, eyes squeezed shut, swallowed several extra times in an attempt to leaf through the city limits with his Aura, reaching out for any atypical readings. It wasn't long before the others joined him, all of them motivated to complete a beneficial interest, for only combined strength would pave the way to victory.

It was long wait before Pondo jolted from his trance, picking up powerful something nearby, "I sense... I sense Kota!", He gasped aloud, the others nodding in mutual agreement. "Kiara as well! They're both in the city, alive and well! I can sense their Auras!"

"Where?", Damien pressed, this time looking to Zuba. "Are they in danger?"

Zuba bit down on his bottom lip, trying so hard not to break concentration, then shook his head and answered, "No, their readings aren't coming from the surface. They are held up beneath the city, just like us."

Damien squelched his first eagerly. "Can you pinpoint where?"

"Somewhere beneath the Royal Temple.", Pondo replied instead.

Once all was sorted, Zuba opened his eyes, "Shall we make a dash for the palace then?"

"And give away our positions, as well as Kota's?", Pondo belched out in a sarcastic fit of laugher. "Are you nuts? We'll simply use these drainpipes to navigate there!" He shuffled past his group to fetch his staff and pouch. He was clearly just as eager as Damien. "Everyone, gather your things! We're pressing onward!"

As the other refugees scattered to collect their belongings, Pondo approached Damien with a welcoming chuckle. "Well, what do you know? Scanning for Aura readings turned out to be a creative little idea!" He bowed before his liege, smiling. "Much obliged suggestion, your highness. We might have never detected Kota if you hadn't spoken up when you did."

Before Damien could reply, the same little girl from earlier lurched into his arms, thanking him for his show of strong will. "Hope may not be lost after all, your highness!"

Damien gave a soft huff, then returned the doting embrace, whispering, "Nothing is lost until you stop looking for it."

…...

Faint murmuring jolted Kiara from her slumber. Her head cocked to the left, then to the right. Nothing. Perhaps it was simply the cold that roused her from unconsciousness. The piercing, bone-numbing chill that permeated through the walls of stone. Her body shivered on the frozen ground, and she hissed an indrawn breath.

Alas, the murmuring picked up again, more audibly this time.

Across the chamber, Kota slept soundly. He barely made a peep, much less a grumble, as the quaint whispers were coming from elsewhere.

The creak of an opening door caught her attention. She cautiously turned her head toward a dim light. She could just make out the bleary image of a sinewy object strewn on the other side of the chamber. Kiara lifted to her feet and pulled her gaze to the shadows. "W-Who's there?", She whimpered shyly, swallowing. She hated the fear that was so evident in her voice. "Show yourself!"

"The Ministry has crumbled. Your numbers are near dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough." A treble, coarse voice hissed from the darkness, and Kiara glanced down to see an Arbok slithering to her feet, moving in fluid zigzags. More remarkably, it was speaking to her, "It was inevitable from the start, tragically."

The serpent smirked, and Kiara froze as she heard another low growl echo from the far end of the chamber. Her heart stopped as yet another unwanted visitor appeared.

A ghostly Dusclops dissembled from the wall, floating the air around her. "Sir Aaron's sacrifice was a meaningless gesture.", Growled the mummified ghoul in a much more abysmal voice than the Arbok's. "He is gone with the winds now... and his absence has renounced you to the barbarians that prowl the surface, chipping away at your crippled Order, feeding on the blood of your brothers and sisters."

Kiara, speechless, felt a creeping sensation of unease seeping into her, warning her not to listen to anything these two suspicious specters had to offer.

"The Aura is shattered.", Arbok rasped, twirling loosely around her ankles. "Only one can restore it."

Kiara took a sharp step back, nearly tripping over the snake's cumbrous coils. Her voice squealed with intrigue, however. "W-What do you mean?"

Arbok drew back, allowing Dusclops to further explain, "Though Sir Aaron is no more, there is a greater power still. One that ruled this land for near a hundred years." The Pokémon's cyclopean eye gazed past Arbok, to the rusty old coffin in the center of the tomb. "As you know, he rests in that prison."

Kiara paled, nodding. As with before, she couldn't peel her eyes away from the casket that refuged the 107 Kaiser souls, Azien amongst them.

"Emperor Yagami can surely help you.", Arbok began, slinking its way to the coffin. "His power exceeds that of any Guardian. Through his magic, I am constant. Through his will, I am here to guide you." The Pokémon paused in front of the grave, bobbing its head slowly from left to right, whispering, "Through his bidding, we will free him."

Kiara whipped her head to Kota, making sure he was still unmoving in his deep sleep, then back to the pair of Pokémon, "A-And... he can guarantee the defeat of our persecutors?"

Blinking twice, Dusclops nodded, "All that... and much more, fair maiden." The portly ghost drifted to Arbok's side, gesturing for Kiara to follow. "Step forward. Let the ritual proceed!"

Kiara inched forward as the two Pokémon began to chant in an ancient tongue – possibly the Kaiser's. They shoved her to the foot of the grave, then proceeded to croon about the room, like demons in heat. Kiara's mind was screaming at her to back down from this potentially dangerous proceeding, NOW, because whatever these two Pokémon had devised couldn't be any good.

A sudden flash of light filled the room. The ancient symbols on the coffin began to glow as they had earlier, this time more prominently. The world wobbled and crumpled, as if it were a sheet of paper the spirits had punched through. There was a new presence in the room; the text shimmered, the letters becoming subtly distorted, the red of the walls taking on an oily sheen.

Kiara felt her breath catch in her throat as the chanting came to a sudden halt and the quivering coffin latched opened, spilling forth a swarm of unworldly Pokémon resembling the sigils, all of them softy humming, "Unnnnnown... Unnnnnown... Unnnnnown... Unnnnnown."

As the symbol Pokémon hung intricately in the air, a shroud of fog and fire spiked from the coffin, filling the room in seconds. There was a hazy figure forming in the fiery pane, rising from the casket. A new Pokémon was emerging – one that best resembled a swirling, shadowy vortex. The imprisoned cries of over a hundred dying men echoed from its ominous numbles, pleading to be set free.

As Arbok and Dusclops bowed before the gaseous phantom, Kiara was in a frozen state of trauma. She could hardly move, much less blink.

Arbok slithered to the casket, gazing densely upon Spiritomb, "Master, the chosen bridge comes before you, humble and contrite."

Like before, the phantom spoke through the Unown circuiting its grave, voice frail and desperate, "Bring her to me."

Arbok nudged Kiara closer to the spirit, much to her obvious dismay.

Choosing a more approachable form, Spiritomb shriveled away into the smog, projecting itself as the fallen emperor himself. The misty, humanoid figure stood tall among the archaic symbols that floated about the air like Butterfrees interchanging to both angelic and demonic letters, encasing the ghostly emperor in a glittering dome of psychic energies.

Kiara was dumbstruck to meet the face behind the voice – a handsome face, despite the many battle scars, framed perfectly by flowing, ruby-red hair. His jaw was square and clenched, his shoulders broad. His eyes, though haunting, were as icy and blue as the oceans themselves, glistering with a certain... allure. The long, black tangled mess of hair that hung from his head clung low on his back, much like a mane, only adding to the embodied intensity he bared.

Before Kiara could mutter a word, the handsome emperor grinned, the ends of his lips pulling up in a feral smile to reveal a particularly intimidating set of wolfish fangs, protruding from his jaw. "I can offer you an escape, Kiara.", He tempted her, echoing his earlier assurances in a rich but gritty tongue. "You mustn't let your Master's lies dissuade you. I can take you to a land eternal in peace and serenity."

"I no longer wish to run!", She protested, voice cracking. "I just... want everything to return to as it was, before the purge... before the war... before all of this!"

"Then show me your enemies.", He whispered, drawing her in – she was lost in those magnificent eyes of his. His biceps bulged; sweat beading upon the greasy skin, steaming through cracks and crevices, such was the power behind his grisly voice. "I will desecrate them all, if you so wish. One drop of pure Aura is all I require... then the curse will be broken... and my spirit will be free of these wretched sigils!"

Kiara hesitated, trapped beneath his gaze. The dashing emperor's low chuckle threatened to tear away at her sanity, yet she couldn't bring herself to reject his generous proposal. There was simply too much at stake.

Azien extended a ghostly arm to her, careful not to startle her. "You know you can't do this alone." The sudden lover's tone in his voice was a violent contrast to the cold emptiness of his reputation. "I am all you have left... now free me! And once we've destroyed them all, I will make you my empress!"

She flinched as the force behind his words penetrated through the fog clouding her mind. If his promises were true, Lunan could be saved... and she could see to that personally.

"Kiara, no!", An uninvited voice bellowed, echoing off the walls. "His tongue drips with lies! As soon as you've freed him, his spirit will wreak havoc-"

With a low growl, Azien looked beyond his Pokémon servants to find Kota emerging from the orchid fog, armed and accompanied by his Misdreavus. "Wretched heel!" Azien narrowed his eyes angrily, tilting his chin to Arbok and Dusclops, "This does not concern him! Silence him at once!"

Arbok lurched at Kota, fangs bared, leaving Dusclops pitted against Misdreavus.

"No, leave him be-" Kiara turned to face her Master's call, but the rough grip seizing her chin immediately brought her attention back to the emperor's fettering eyes.

"Come now, Kiara!", Azien pressed more urgently. His spectral hand tugged on her chin, forcing her body to press up against the casket. "Just one drop!" His eyes briefly glossed over to Kota, whom was now fending off both Arbok and Dusclops with only his lance. "Free me and he will be spared! You will all be spared!"

Kiara braced herself. As the two sides called her name, she stood frozen in between, unsure of the right course of action. Her cheeks flushed, hair matted to her forehead, lightly panting. Her gaze was unwaveringly focused on the Kaiser Emperor.

Crouching down beside her, Azien peered into her soul, his hot breath searing her senses, "You're out of time."

A sphere of Aura flickered to life betwixt the whimsical curls of her fingers. She stumbled closer to him, held upright by the shattered remains of her pride, yet couldn't immediately bring herself to do the deed. In that brief moment of clarity, she focused her thoughts on Kota's earlier proverb about Aaron's sacrifice... until her mind sank back beneath its hypnotic haze, just where Azien wanted it.

As Azien reached to touch the shimmering sphere and reclaim his freedom, the wall behind his casket exploded, and Pondo and his group poured into the tomb like madmen, driving off Arbok and Dusclops in a matter of seconds.

Kiara gasped and staggered backwards, just barely brushing contact with Azien's phantom flesh. She huddled against the wall behind her, shaking her head fervently. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as Azien struggled against the psychic shackles of the Unown and cursed her name to the top of his lungs.

Then, a sickening crack suddenly echoed throughout the chamber. The pane of magic encasing Azien's spirit suddenly shattered into a million shards, and he let out a frantic roar as Pondo and Kota pried apart the latches of the coffin and quickly closed it shut, sealing the Emperor and the Unown inside once again.

The mystic fog cleared just as Dusclops and Arbok retreated, and the echo of the emperor's final howl lingered in the moments following... before finally fading out of the universe.

Kiara stood fixed in everyone's sights, until Kota finally stepped forth to speak first, brokenhearted, "Zinten once lured you to his side with promises no different than Azien's."bA strangled sob tore from him, and it took some pausing moments for him to continue, "You've obviously learned nothing if you are so willing to repeat your mistakes. If Aaron's turning over in his grave right now, it's because of what you just demonstrated, not the betrayal that's sweeping the city! I was a fool to think you could ever succeed me!"

Damien's eyes flew wide at this confession. He inched closer to his beloved, stunned. "Kiara, is... is this true?" He wrapped his loving arms around her shoulders, but she refused to look into his eyes. He whimpered gently, "Kiara, how could you-"

Sobbing, she tore from Damien's reach and glared towards Kota. "I-I was weak, Kota!"

Kota could feel a tickling on his face as betrayed tears soaked into his beard, and rubbed at them. But something must have dawned on him as he moved in to touch Kiara's arm, taking everyone by total surprise. "As ashamed as I am, I'm not leaving your side.", He whispered, bowing his head. "Aaron believed in second chances... and so do I."

She shrunk back, too embarrassed for her own good. "I... I didn't know where else to turn!" In frustration, with herself more than anyone else, she threw her hands in the air. "W-We are doomed to be destroyed anyhow-"

Kota stomped his foot to the floor, "No!" The shout flung itself back at him from the unfeeling walls. He sagged, sorrow dissolving into despair— then sucked in a sharp, enduring breath. "Through war and trial, we'd always look to the worst, acting on intellect over instinct. Then Aaron came and changed that!" He gritted his teeth and turned around to face the others, "His sacrifice was meant to shape us in his image, to inspire us to feel with our hearts, not think with our principles – to keep the balance, not tip it!"

Kiara drew in a sharp breath and covered her mouth with a quivering hand. Her heart was pounding; she didn't know whether it was from excitement or fear, but it was hammering away in her chest, causing her breath to come out in short puffs. Something in Kota's words awakened a sense of peace inside, whittling away at the guilt... and she didn't know if it was meant to be there, if it even deserved to be there.

Damien, holding the memory of Aaron close to his heart, shifted against Kiara. He held her against his waist, to let her know that she wasn't alone. He didn't want her to feel like she'd been abandoned. She hadn't been. None of them had been. It was all a matter of pulling through as one.

"Aaron died to set an example, not carry our burdens!", He cried to his people, his voice gaining momentum! "At the cost of his life, he overcame the hardships of his time in the hopes that we could one day overcome ours! Well that day has come, my students! It's our turn to persevere! It's our turn to take a hard look at ourselves and trust what's in our hearts! It's our turn to inspire the world at the risk of our own selves!" A mingling of a laugh and sob escaped him as he dared to smile. "If one man can make a difference, a hundred more can shape an eternity!"

The Guardians rallied before him nodded, finding their confidence again. It was his smile that set off a wave of joyous sobs throughout the chamber, cleansing them of their doubts, prying their eyes open to what's been in front of them all along.

For a glimpsing moment, Kota swore he saw Aaron's spirit looking on to him amongst the other survivors, but as soon as he blinked, the image was gone. Shaking off his momentary daze, he wiped the tears from his beard and raised a shimmering sphere of Aura over his head, shouting, "The Ministry's scattered survivors will still be looking to us to lead! We will carry on Aaron's legacy or die trying!"

Kota was awarded with a roaring, spirited applause, as the refuges spilled forth their most cherished emotions and embraced each other like the family they'd always been. No longer were they slaves to their feelings or fears, but defenders of the human spirit and all its glories. They would follow in Aaron's steps and inspire balance to create balance. That had been their purpose all along.

…...

After accruing the tomb's relic treasures back into his possession, Kota personally led the march through the sewers and back to the surface world. A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder shook the kingdom as he and his holdout forces poured into the alleys, armed and huddled together, braced for the worst.

For a moment, Kota tensed a little as rain began to trickle down from the blackened sky, accompanied by an abnormally powerful wind. His lips moved but no sound came out. He watched a streak of lightning ripple towards the horizon, lured in by a distant glow in the mountains – the glow of the Tree of Beginning. He could feel its Aura – Aaron's Aura – oozing into the sky and culling a storm of the ages.

Noting the unusual air currents, Kiara glanced over to Kota and he smiled at her, giving her a little nod as if confirming what she suspected. "Aaron is with us?", She whimpered, tears of rejoice and redemption rolling off her cheeks. "He's... he's really here?"

Pondo, Damien, and the other survivors shared an accumulative gasp, yet none of them doubted Kiara's claim for a minute.

Lifting his chin to the brewing storm, Kota struck the pose of the Aura Guardian, fist pressed to his chest. "In spirit, yes." He halted and turned to face the other freedom fighters rallied behind him. "At the height of Azien's rule, our ancestors boldly braved their way through waves of opponents to preserve something dear to them! Now we will do the same!" He raised his finger to the sky, shouting, "And we have Aaron's legacy to remind us what it truly means to be an Aura Guardian!"

The Guardians and their Pokémon joined together in a glorious hurrah, honoring their friend in the clouds, then condensed as one as Kota led the charge into the city. The time had come for the Ministry to hold together in its most desperate hour.

…...

Zinten pressed himself flat against the wall as a group of Cardinal Knights sprinted past, yelling about reinforcing the palace. Arcanine was crouched down next to him, leaning forward enough to see what was happening just around the corner. They needed to be on their guard; while the kingdom was literally falling apart, there was no telling how many soldiers had stayed behind to protect Eldar.

It was amazing that they had managed to scale the tower in one piece and get as far as the entrance to Eldar's quarters without being spotted. Then again, capture had never been an option before; Zinten still had his stealth from his war days. He was every bit inclined to use this training against Eldar's Royal Guards, should the time come.

After waiting long enough, Zinten stepped around the corner, taking up a fighting stance just in case there were still any guards lurking about the corridors. Behind him, Arcanine was covering his back, making sure no-one had the chance to sneak up on them. There didn't seem to be anyone around; unfortunately, the base of the castle had fallen prey to the arson intended to weed out Kaiser refuges, so most of the castle residents had already evacuated.

They approached Eldar's chamber, Zinten running to the entrance first. He pried the heavy slab of metal open and slid the door ajar, just enough so shimmy through. He nearly tripped over a security time flower on his way in thanks to a shudder in the ground, but he quickly balanced himself, shutting the door behind him. He'd have to leave Arcanine behind for now; besides, he knew it best to confront Eldar alone – because this was personal now.

Across the chamber, Eldar stood on the terrace, gazing blissfully upon his burning dominion, his back turned to Zinten. A pair of Royal Guards – or rather two armed Rhydons – flanked him. He sipped from his tea as his eyes glossed over the endless destruction plaguing his kingdom, then announced proudly, "This will be a day long remembered – the day that I, Lord Eldar, singlehandedly wiped out the Aura Guardians!"

"Not all of them!", Zinten croaked out, stopping in front of the King's Pokémon bodyguards.

Eldar swiveled when he heard to the voice. "Is that how you see yourself?", He chuckled, somehow unfazed by the blacksmith's unwarranted arrival. "It's a little late to realign yourself with the traitors, Zinten – especially given their current predicament. Either way, whether you be a Kaiser or a Guardian, you're a danger in my eyes. The Brethren Kingdoms have no need for Aura Wielders of ANY nature."

"You take pride in the genocide of millions!" Zinten balled his fist, snorting, "I should have known you were stirring something that day you named me captain! You played on my anger to wage a senseless war, one you could use to manipulate the fears of the Brethren Court... and then turned them against everyone who threatened you! What you've done is inexcusable!"

Eldar looked up from his tea again, regarding the outburst in an irked voice, "I missed the part where I give a damn."

Zinten was silent, willing himself to have the strength to confront this man – the man who had done nothing but quietly deceive and abuse him throughout his loyalty to the Cardinal Empire.

"Why are you here?", Eldar demanded, hobbling past his bodyguards to garner a better view of his former tool. "Wait! Let me guess. Perhaps you're here to beg for mercy, no? If that's the case, humor me, please. I have plenty of time to spare before the inferno devours this castle."

There was an alarming amount of presumption in the king's cold tone, and Zinten didn't let it go unchecked, "You want to know what I think?" He unsheathed his battle axes and held them in front of him, showing Eldar he had the advantage. "I think you are just a shallow old man, jealous of a power only we Aura Guardians possess! A power you'll never have! That is why you seek to eradicate the Aura Guardians! You are threatened by us! Admit it, you heinous felon!"

"Ah, but that's where you're flawed, captain.", Eldar laughed, dismissing the allegation with a brushing hand gesture. "If you must know, Aaron was the only Aura Guardian I was personally invested in destroying – for reasons you'll never understand. The rest of you were quite simply... play toys." His smile then twisted into something... inhumane. "But as with all play toys, you eventually lost your appeal... and so I outgrew you all."

Zinten shook his head with a visible grimace contorting his expression. "Think again.", He bit back softly, lowering his weapons. "I am no different than Aaron. None of us are! He set out to prove just that! I will trace his steps and do everything in my power to save Lunan, and I'm willing to sacrifice my own life to do so! I will rally survivors to my cause... and we will force the Brethren Court to see right!"

The tower stirred precariously and Eldar leaned on his cane for balance. Then, looking up at Zinten, he sneered, "Spare me your preaching."

"I will." Zinten then did the unthinkable – he sheathed his weapons, knowing he wouldn't need them; besides, the tower felt as if it were going to give way anyhow. "I'm done here. I didn't come to commit murder, I came to find closure. Unlike you, I'm not an executioner. Not anymore. I'm beyond that now. Someone once told me the best way to honor my loved ones is too live for them as best I can."

As Zinten turned to leave, Eldar curled his fists, and realized he'd never been angrier with the wretch. "Coward!", He accused through his teeth. "You think you're brave enough to face me, yet you're too weak to kill me yourself?" He grinned, knowing how to make Zinten stay. "If you can muster enough courage, you'll stick around and find out what happened to your sister."

Zinten stopped. He was almost to the door... and it would have been so easy to just flee... so easy to march out of the throne room and join the Aura Guardian resistance while he still had his dignity... but he loved his sister... and though it would be harder to stay and listen to Eldar's supposed revelations, he wanted to know the truth.

As Zinten turned around, Eldar could spot the fury in his eyes. The anger and anticipation exuding from the younger was plain undeniable. "Again your emotions betray you, guided by rage!", Eldar goaded. "And here you thought you could follow in Aaron's path? It's no wonder you were so gullible enough to puppet. Your rage is irrepressible, nigh incurable. I was wise to weaponize it."

With an impatient growl, Zinten drew his axes once more, unknowingly falling for the king's bait. "Then it'll be an ironic twist of fate to be felled by your own weapon!"

Keeping his lips sealed tight, Eldar quietly stepped back a few paces, signaling his Rhydon protectors to engage the enemy.

Zinten swung his axes vigorously and clashed with the two Pokémon, reverting to his angrier self in the process, as Eldar watched the battle unfold with a sated smile welded to his face.

…...

A howling wind picked up over the occupied streets of Emerald Kingdom, screeching and screaming its warning of that which was to come. Posted at the inner city's watchtower, General Nagateru and his officers payed little mind to the brewing storm and glazed over the frightened civilians mulling through the streets below, while a flock of Skarmory scanned the city from above.

Before he could give the order to burn down the rest of the town square, rushing footsteps echoed across the city, accompanied by the lulling sound of chanting murmuring in the breeze, hanging thick like blood.

"オーラが上昇します""オーラが上昇します""オーラが上昇します"

Nagateru narrowed his eyes. The chant was floating steadily towards him, and though he couldn't place its source, he motioned his soldiers stationed below into attack formation.

"オーラが上昇します""オーラが上昇します""オーラが上昇します"

Civilians scattered from the town square and retreated to safety as Royal Knights and Scyther Guards, moving to the ready, protected the front of the brigade, archers and cavalry behind them, waiting for the chanting opponents to reveal themselves.

"オーラが上昇します""オーラが上昇します""オーラが上昇します"

"What does that mean?", Nagateru couldn't help but wonder aloud, the language unfamiliar to him.

The officer behind him swallowed and uttered, "'The Aura will Rise'."

Then, as if the kingdom was being graced by a far more dangerous presence, everything ceased. The pounding feet halted, the chanting steadily quieted.

There was silence for a tense, blistering moment...

After but a moment's respite, Kota's throaty voice disrupted the silence, echoing manically into the streets, "Blood for the blood!"

Before Nagateru could react, the faces of the enemies poured into the town square from the north, led by Kota himself. They came in a neat and organized string, like a brigade of their very own, and clashed with the knights in green.

Wielding his lance, Kota slashed his first opponent's blade to the side and tore a fatal gash into his chest, already moving on to the next target. Tears of pain streamed down his cheek, silent and soaking, as he charged the brigade. He never once stopped chanting the Hymn of the Guardian whilst he and his brothers and sisters clustered together and drove into the enemy's first line of defense.

Pondo and Kiara, among the other survivors of the Old Order, flanked Kota's sides, putting up their best defenses, ensuring their Master's survival so that he may lead their people to freedom by the day's end. Spells and Aura Spheres clashed with arrows and axes, blood spilling with the plummet of pelting rainfall.

As all this set in motion, Damien and Zuba stayed to the core of the group, either too weak or too inexperienced to do battle themselves. From their safe positions, they carefully towed along the excerpts from Azein's tomb, the Six Volumes of Oci included, for its vast and valuable knowledge was too sacred to fall into the hands of the monarchy.

From the skies, hordes of Skarmory swooped down to the pluck Kota's men and supplies from the surface, while Scyther Royal Guards slashed away at the numbers attempting to break through their forces. Bodies dropped as fast as the pounding rain, lighting bolts flickering above the bloody conflict in powerful, twisted streaks!

Kota was determined, however, and stepped up his offensive, leading his group through droves upon droves of Brethren soldiers. Their chanting only amplified, showing no lapse. Their carol would stain itself upon the minds of those sad folk that held out hope for the Ministry, echoing within their hearts for all time.

Halfway across the square, the knightly legions were forced asunder, spreading out and dropping into fighting stances. Many drew arrows and battle axes, preparing to charge the Aura Guardian faction and provide close-in distractions. Others dropped to prone and kneeling positions to provide more accurate fire. Even more stood behind, waiting.

Acknowledging this, Pondo slipped towards the center of the movement and cast a protective spell over his tightly knit crew of freedom fighters, a barrier of Aura doming over them to nullify the artillery arrows as well as long range attacks from the aerial patrols of Skarmory. He knew this would lessen Guardian casualties and make for a stronger forefront, something they'd need to clear a broader path through enemy combatants.

Watching this unfold from above, Nagateru paled from his watchtower post. His forces quickly dwindled around him; Kota's resistance was making impossible progress, already spilling into the city's outer limits. He couldn't allow them to run lose in the mountains, not like this. "These traitors have opted for oblivion!" He turned to signal the twin tower near the kingdom's gates, shouting to the top of his lungs, "Surround the city and give no quarter-"

Not giving the general the chance to finish his orders, Pondo's Grumpig and Kota's Misdreavus split off from the charge and obliterated the general's watchtower in a combined Psybeam Attack! With an ear piercing explosion, the structure crumbled to the streets, taking Negateru and his loyal officers down with it.

The chanting Guardians and their Pokémon charged through the rubble of the tower like heroes on parade. Their endless chorus had now burgeoned into a battle melody, drawing a hush crowd of civilians into the streets, some even joining the crusade. Other surviving Aura Guardians and Cho'moken Wielders scattered across the city sprung from their hiding spots, belting after the musical tune so they too could join the effort.

Approaching a second wave of soldiers defending the kingdom gates, Kota and his ever-increasing numbers hastened their pace, chanting even louder! It was then did the sky itself, adjured by the will of Aaron's spirit, give a mighty roar as twin vortexes of wind swiveled down from the storm clouds and consumed the enemy reinforcements stationed at the border, leaving a trail of devastating wreckage in its path!

The walls tore to shreds, allowing safe passage into the mountains. As his people dashed for the outskirts in cheerful triumph, Kota halted, looking up into the eye of the storm. He smiled as a single tear escaped his eyes. "I owe you my deepest thanks, old friend...", He bid softly, then chased after his group, leaving the lingering windstorm to fend off any vile soul bold enough to pursue them.

…...

Both felled Rhydon crumpled at the blacksmith's feet, the floor shuddering beneath them. Victorious, Zinten tightened his grip on his dual axes and looked up to Eldar, ready to engage.

"Impressive.", Eldar applauded, his gaze steadied upon Zinten. "Nadia would be proud!"

The barbarian before Eldar glared as if he were a lunatic, utter disbelief on his face. "How dare you speak her name!" He stood tensed, his hands flexing strenuously as he stared upon the prize of his troubles, who wore a feral sneer on his unforgiving lips. "You should never have brought her into this, you callous snake!"

Eldar smiled at the captain, enjoying his feeling of power and control. "I suppose you're right. It's entirely inappropriate to speak of the slain."

"Nadia was not slain!", Zinten spat at the King. "She died of the plague!"

Eldar laughed in a sinister pitch, hoping to ignite the fire in Zinten's soul. "Your sister wasn't diseased, captain.", He corrected. "She was cursed."

Zinten suddenly went cold, as if caught in an icy gust. He flared his nostrils and clipped in a vicious voice, "What did you just say?"

Readily clutching his cane, Eldar merely smiled... and the two of them circled each other menacingly, eyes burning holes into one and other. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, for fear of possibly exposing a weakness and emotion to their enemy, but Zinten had underestimated Eldar once before, and the tension would soon be too much for either of them to handle.

After long moments, blood lust overcame Zinten's show of restraint, his movements quick and practiced as he attacked the heinous king, howling, "Murderer!"

Eldar found himself tackled to the floor, pinned beneath the brute's weight. He wiggled against the anchor that was Zinten's knee, but failed to remobilize. His flailing stopped altogether once Zinten's battle ax hovered over his throat, the teeth of the blade brushing his skin. "Go ahead.", He invited with a hiss, practically begging. "Do it!"

Zinten stilled, unable to think straight. It was as though something inside of him was holding his motions at bay – the memory of Aaron, perhaps?

Eldar sneered, "You still won't kill me?"

Zinten shook his head without a word... and slowly rose to his feet, stepping back from temptation.

With a light chuckle, the wicked coot climbed to his wobbly knees, snorting angrily at the younger man, "The only thing you succeed in is failure! That was why you couldn't save your sister! That was why you couldn't win the war! And that is why you cannot stop me!"

Zinten chucked his weapons aside, shaking his head vehemently. "I'll never again become lost in my dear wife's luminous eyes.", He whispered quietly, eyes drawn to the floor. "I'll never again hold my precious daughter in my arms. I'll never again see my boy's chipper smile gazing up at me." Finally, he looked up, meeting Eldar's glare with an accusing stare. "I'll never make the choice to avenge my baby sister."

Eldar tilted his head, dumbfounded.

Gathering his composure, as well as his sense of inner peace, Zinten continued, "You took it all away from me... and yet I won't kill you." He took a step towards the King and demanded in a leveled tone, "You will step down as King, however, and you will end the Court's insidious purge of the Aura Guardians. The Aura IS balance and so it mustn't be tampered with."

Eldar just grimaced. "Spoken like a true pawn of the Ministry."

"Enough!", Zinten growled, assuming the pose of the Aura Guardian – and it felt both nostalgic and fulfilling for the first time in his life. "You've lost, old man!"

Eldar's smile then morphed into an expression that didn't seem to belong on a human's face. "On the contrary, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Zinten opened his mouth to sputter back a retort, but a sudden jolt in his core severed his voice, spreading down his torso. Slowly, painfully, he looked down at his chest to find that a long, thin, glowing blade of crimson Aura had pierced him from behind and speared right through his heart, spilling blood all over the rumbling floor.

The blade was then yanked from the weldsman's body, melting back into the energy stream of its mysterious handler, and Zinten shriveled to the floor, gasping in hitched breaths, clutching his bloody wound. His strength dissolved, his thoughts scattered. He could feel a wrenching sensation course through mind and body as his Aura whithered like a candle in the wind, fractured and unable to sustain him much longer.

The assassin's boot pinned him still, then gently rolled him over onto his stomach, so that he not have the chance to look upon her.

Eldar stepped over the convulsing body, cackling, "Cheer up, Captain. At least you'll succeed in dying a slow, painful death." Moving past Zinten, he hobbled his way to his rescuer's side, extending a courtly smirk to the white, porcelain doll mask that concealed her face. "You look as daunting as you did two decades ago."

"Two decades for you is two seconds for me.", She answered through the shrill, piercing voice of the little pink nymph hovering over her shoulder – Celebi. "How generous of you to take credit for my handiwork."

Eldar rubbed his beard in a sagely manner. "I merely said Nadia was cursed.", He whispered. "I never specified whom was responsible."

The masked assassin shook her head bluntly. "No difference to me."

At this, Eldar glanced over his shoulder, sparing one last peak at the man lying in a pool of blood. "It matters not.", He sighed with deliberation. "Zinten served his purpose. His usefulness expired long ago. He was merely the instrument to bring forth the eradication of the Aura Guardians. Now he may join his sister."

"Tragic.", The enchantress quipped back, leaving no trace of emotion in Celebi's telepathic voice.

Eldar faltered to reply as the castle rocked, nearly throwing him to the ground. A sudden geyser of hot lava burst through the floor, spraying hot ash and noxious fumes everywhere. Crawling from the burning gas, he knew then it was time to depart for his new home in Bifold Kingdom. There was nothing left for him here but hungry flames and unneeded memories.

Through Celebi's magic, the dollface enchantress conjured a black portal and promptly stepped through it, Eldar hobbling in after her.

The three vanished through the portal just as the tower began to cave in on itself, taking Zinten and his dying breaths along with it.

…...

Several long hours passed before Kota's group reached the molten borders of the Cardinal Empire. They'd rode all through daybreak to get there, prowling the mountains for reliable refuge. And though the Cardinal Kingdom wasn't the most fruitful dominion, it was uninhabited enough. The entire palace and its surrounding settlements had been burned to the ground in a drastic maneuverer to uproot the Kaiser resurgence, leaving nothing but a parched, desolate wasteland for miles on end.

Kota spurred his Dodrio across the front lines of his people, ensuring everyone was accounted for and well supplied for their trek across the lava lands. The air was dry and he expected the lot of them to be hydrated and willing to bear the scalding temperatures. Unlike most of those present, he'd adapted to the heat after multiple journeys to the kingdom years ago, back when the war was just budding.

Before Kota could announce their agenda, Pondo scuttled to the front of the movement, raising his staff to Kota. "I've just established contact with the Mentha Pulegium.", He reported, out of breath, probably from a long meditation. "Mother Lavender and her warriors will be joining us shortly."

Kota nodded, gladdened to have reinforcements. "Beckon them to the Cardinal Bayside."

The words set everyone astir, but only Kiara vocally questioned his ulterior motives, "Why the bayside, Master?"

"We must find refuge outside of Lunan.", He spoke, addressing Kiara specifically. "If you recall, Azien spoke of a land beyond our waters. If there's any truth to his overment, then we'll surely come upon that land ourselves." He levered a finger to the distant cliffside, just where the ocean touched land, "We'll first require a vessel from the harbor, assuming any were left intact during the purge."

Pondo shrugged and wiped the berm of tunic against his sweat-drenched forehead, heaving, "There's only one way to find out." He slipped to the fore to help lead the march, but was startled when he glanced over Kota's shoulder and spotted a familiar Pokémon racing towards them, rivaling the speed of the wind. Swallowing a nervous lump, he ventured aloud, "Hey... isn't that Zinten's Arcanine?"

Kota whirled, dismounting Dodrio with his lance drawn. "Stand your ground.", He warned the others gathered behind him, never moving his eyes from the striped monster. "It might be hostile."

Alas, the volcano Pokémon slid to a halt only a few yards in front of Kota, barking at him and leaping about in frantic, almost panicked movements.

Kota lowered his weapon and relaxed his stance, flabbergasted. _"What could it want?" _

Pondo shrugged, guessing, "Uh... it looks like it wants us to follow it."

"To where?", Damien questioned, stepping between Kota and Pondo. "The palace? Why, there's nothing left of that forsaken tower."

After a moment of contemplation, Kota slowly approached the Kaiser's Pokémon, shouting over his shoulder, "All of you, head to the shore." He faced forward again, then, once close enough, mounted the pliant beast. "I won't be long!"

As Kota sped off towards the shambled remains of Eldar's castle town, Pondo decked his gear and marched his fellow Guardians in the designated direction.

…...

Navigating on a path of cooled, molten lava, Kota spurred Arcanine deeper into the wreckage of the castle town. Skeletal bodies littered the chiseled soil, either in pieces or held together. There seemed to be no life in sight, no vegetation, repossessed by smog-choked air and a whole lot of emptiness. Only the haunting silence could best represent this sickly boneyard of lost life, lost civilization – and he dreaded to find Zinten's remains amongst it all, despite their estranged history.

At last he stumbled upon the molted, mangled remains of the castle tower... and paled. There was a sudden rift in the Aura, calling out to him, and he quickly dismounted Arcanine to search the site for surviving life. His arms sifted through rubble and rock, desperate to snuff out the source of the bother.

Suddenly, his cupped palms struck flesh, buried beneath a chunk of lumber. He tossed the obstruction aside and pulled the cudgeled man from the wreckage, cradling the head in his lap as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. His eyes welled up as he wiped the ash from the man's rugged visage, earning a gentle groan in response.

Zinten blinked his eyes opened, breathing in short, ragged gasps. He smiled sadly when he met the woeful eyes of his former teacher for the first time in eight years. "You... s-survived."

"And you damn well better.", Kota cleared his tearful throat, brushing a hand over Zinten's chest wound, feeling it jerk up and down abnormally. He pulled his arms tighter around his student's bosom, trying to keep him propped up and breathing correctly. "Come now, shallow breaths."

Zinten cringed and rolled his head away weakly, stuttering, "W-We both know I'm a dead man."

"Fate has other plans for you, Zinten.", Kota recoiled, forcing a smile. "Glorious plans. You must will your way through this."

Zinten took a much needed breath and opened his mouth to speak, "F-Fate... is never forgiving, never benign." Frowning, he rested inside his Master's eyes once more. "As for you, I... I pray different."

Kota felt his heart sink at the request, and felt how Zinten's own heart sunk. He curled his lips inward, bobbing his head up and down, whispering, "I forgive you, Zinten."

The dying hero arched a singed brow, "Do you... do you suppose Aaron would as well, were he still here?"

"I know he does.", Kota stated slowly – he had no doubt in his mind about it. "I just hope... that YOU will forgive ME."

There was a lengthy, pondering silence before Zinten smirked up at him jestfully. "Let's not s-spoil... the moment." He coughed a few times as his heart stuttered, his Aura shriveling inside him. "Agh! Damn!"

Kota slid a hand beneath Zinten's tattered collar, pressing a hand to his spasming chest. He needed to know what was going on, what exactly was keeping him just barely alive. "Your Aura is fading.", He murmured in a silent breath, then made to climb to his feet in order to find help, "There are healers in my group, I can go fetch them. Just hold on a bit longer-"

"No!" Reaching out with a frail, trembling hand, he snatched Kota's wrist, holding the elder man back. He whimpered and began to breath more unsteadily, taking in air with thick gasps as he sat forward and wheezed, "I... I need you to do me one better."

…...

The Great Forge of the Brethren Court was a mob scene, denizens and soldiers of the industrial kingdom flocking to the capital in anxious wait of the royal decree. The castle spires, normally glimmering and gold in the sunlight, stretched like long dusty fingers into a graying sky, as if foreshadowing the dawning of a new evil.

The coronation took place on the castle balcony, with King Eldar gazing upon his new subjects with a false smile. He gave a bellowing laugh, one that drew the gazes of several dignitaries columned behind him, including nine of the eleven other Court members. They all dropped on one knee, bowing before the self-proclaimed dictator – the new face of the Brethren Court and its cruel new policies.

Eldar extended his hands out to those rallied below, "With the Aura Guardians eradicated and the Kaiser resurgence thwarted, balance has been returned to Lunan!"

Spastic cheers erupted, surfacing above the rolling thunder beyond.

As the castle serf appeared before Eldar, presenting the golden crown on a plush cushion, the evil king bowed his head for the moment he'd long waited for. Around him, the heralds' trumpets sang a honorary song, and the chatter of a thousand tongues simplified to one grand wave of applause, ripe with blind anticipation.

The serf gave a courteous bow, then gently placed the intricate crown atop the graying head, discarding the old one. It was strangely chilling, symbolic.

Once the deed was done, a second ovation stirred below, and Eldar moved to the edge of the balcony to address the people, a smile wide across his prune face. "As keeper of the Brethren Court, I hereby decree the formation of the first Brethren Empire!", He declared, nearly cackling over such electrifying words. "All kingdoms shall be unified under one rule, under one crown!"

And with that short but forceful proclamation, chivalry was dead.

…...

Under Kota's careful supervision, Arcanine carried its master's ebbing body to the peak of the Lunan Volcano, where smog and ash plumed from the fiery pit in blissful ignorance.

They halted at the edge of the chasm. Zinten stirred atop Arcanine's back, pleading out to Kota in a scratchy voice, "H-Help me to the g-ground, Kota."

Kota nodded and delicately wrapped his arms around his pupil's bulky torso, attaining a firm and steady grip as he slowly but surely pulled him off the Pokémon's back, Arcanine slouching to make the transition easier. He laid him down on the hard, searing dirt, then knelt down beside him. He looked up from the man's twitching chest to the molten abyss and smirked, "Last we were here, you tried to throw me in the pit."

Zinten's smile was a peculiar thing – one side of his mouth quirked up and the grin spread from there, braving the pain contracting from his wound. "Last I was here as Zinten the tainted, you mean.", He rasped, then tossed his head to look at the pit with weak, dilated eyes. "As Zinten the pure, I came here to release Nadia's ashes, and so my purity. "Open eagerness suddenly spilled unbridled across his pale, ashen face. "Now... as it were... I come back here that same man over a decade later... to join her."

Kota studies him, really looked at him, resting a hand over his forehead. The trembling skin seemed to go cold beneath his fingertips, thickening – as if turning to stone. He swept his gaze further down to find that Zinten's entire form was caked in a silver tint, and he could feel the last bit of Aura inside him dither.

With a hitched grunt, Zinten levered a cold, rusty hand beneath his Master's chin. "H-Hold Aaron's legacy to heart.", He choked out, swallowing, staring into eyes he once loathed. "You'll need it... to rebuild the Ministry."

Kota's face seemed to crumble, noble features collapsing as his jaw slackened, his brow lined in disappointed as he whispered, "I would have liked you to rebuild it with me." Fighting back tears, he rested his chin atop the Zinten's forehead. "If that's our silver lining in all this, we could have fulfilled it together."

Zinten jolted, blinked, blanched. "I'll be with Nadia soon; therein lies MY silver lining.", He murmured, his smile beatific and his eyes sleepy. "I've... I've at long last found my light at the end of the tunnel, just as Aaron promised me."

Kota nodded, eyes flickering shut. "Deep down... that was all I ever wanted for you, Zinten." He half slumped against his apprentice, cheeks ballooning out when he exhaled. He squeezed Zinten's hand; their fingers entangled and intertwined, tightly like a lifeline, before the younger let go. "I'm happy you've found your peace..."

Zinten's teeth ground together, whispering with his final breaths, "Let's hope the same for you yet." The Aura inside him suddenly went stark. And as the numbness took hold of him, his lungs tasted the sweet release of his dying breaths. His chest clenched one last time, then finally sank forever as his entire body turned to cold, inanimate stone.

Kota's hand, ungloved and bloodstained, touched the crystallized flesh of the captain's cheek, brushing it softly. "Rest well, Zinten."

As Kota slowly shifted to his feet, Arcanine bowed its head wistfully, seeing its master's lifeless body, then quickly took to fulfill the dying wish. The Pokémon carried Zinten to the edge of the volcano, then soundlessly dove them both into the pit, never to surface again – Arcanine would forever guard the burial site for as long as it lived.

…...

By the time Kota reached the harbor, his crews had already overrun an abandoned viking ship, likely deserted in a trade dispute – and because of the purge, the dispute probably occurred at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Lava flowed into the sea, smoke curling where water met fire. Kota followed the trail down the rugged shore and quickly boarded the sizable vessel. Aboard, the witch clan was already present and accounted for, having teleported to the coast just after contacting Pondo. Mismagius wandered the deck, healing injured refuges with her magic, while the other witches assisted.

Damien, meanwhile, was stomping around, hurling orders as though he were Kota himself. "Commandeer this vessel for immediate departure!", He called to the bow of the ship, not knowing that Kota was behind him. "The Brethren will be here soon to sweep for survivors and we cannot risk them spotting us!"

Hearing this, Kota blinked, muttering, "The Brethren?"

Damien whirled, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. He wasn't sure of what to say. He had assumed Kota already knew who was behind the extermination of the Ministry. His gaze shifted to Pondo and he whispered, "You... you never told him?"

Breathing hard through his nostrils, Pondo stepped forward and withdrew the accursed scroll from his robe, handing it to Kota. "Master, I... was going to wait until after the confusion to show you this." He bowed apologetically, then quickly fled below deck to let Kota read the decree in private. "Forgive me."

After a few moments of preparation, the ship slowly began to set sail for the new promise land. Kota, meanwhile, leaned against the stern of the vessel and unrolled the scroll, reading its contents with ire in his eyes as the boat vanished into the ocean fog, leaving behind a world of misery, suffering, and sedition.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N: **Only two more chapters to go! I had more planned, but I didn't want to drag it out any further. The story itself is mainly about Aaron and I want to keep it that way; aside from that, I'm more personally invested in Echoes at the moment, so I don't think I can manage two stories at once for much longer or my head will explode!

**Next Chapter: **There is one last threat that opposes Eldar, one bent on avenging Aaron's death. Meanwhile, Kota and his group arrive ashore the promise land they'd longed for: medieval Sinnoh.**)**


	19. A Widow's Wrath

**The Enigma Chronicles - Sedition**

Chapter 19: A Widow's Wrath

Brethren King Eldar, accompanied by a pair of his finest Rhydon Guards, hobbled doggedly through Rota's streets as the denizens scattered about him. The day had darkened into a crimson night, casting the kingdom in a bloody haze. He sniffed the air hungrily and sought his way to the palace gates. His target was within, he just knew it. Eager blood pounded through his cryptic veins, a lustful fire burning in his frail chest, and the unrelenting hunger to taste Aura Guardian blood replenishing his callow soul.

Further ahead, a column of Cameran Royal Knights stood guard in front of the palace gates, faces masked behind the visors of their silver helmets. They did not stir, they did not speak. Swords of the finest temper and keenest edge cocked from their earnest grips, ready to wage battle over all else. Eldar didn't appear too surprised, for ever since Aaron's demise, Rota's soldiers had grown cold and unfriendly... and he wondered if the same had become of their queen.

As he approached the unmoving soldiers with a gimp in his step, he beckoned for their attention and promptly asserted, "My source assures me there is at least one remaining Aura-sensitive presence somewhere in Lunan." He halted before them, leaning breathlessly on his cane, ember eyes drawn to the castle beyond. "Lady Rin has failed to report to the Brethren Court for quite some time... and so we hold suspicion that she his harboring fugitives inside the palace. I wish to personally investigate the matter."

Dumbfounded, one of the knights stepped forward and demanded in a harsh, grating voice, "Under whose authority?"

"Under the authority of the Brethren King!", Eldar sneered back, insulted by the lack of recognition. "That would be me!" He didn't bother waiting around for a reply. His tone became clipped, borderline venomous, as he spat through gnashed, corpse-like teeth, "Step aside... or I will return with an army twice the size of your kingdom... and burn everything to the ground."

The heinous threat did not go unchecked; there was no challenging his authority. Hurriedly, almost frantically, the knights scattered, opening the gates as requested of them.

Eldar extended one last felonious grin to the outspoken soldier in charge, then doddered onwards, his Pokémon bodyguards flanking either side of him as he made for the shapely castle beyond the royal gardens, white walls and spires beckoning him from the nightfall.

…...

The viking ship dipped through the waves, bucking a strong headwind. Standing at the rickety bow, Kota shielded his eyes from the spray with one hand as he looked down at the water. Lunan was several days behind them, but they were not making the time they should have been. The current was fighting them, pushing them at bay from the glorious promise land Azien had spoken of.

"Is something wrong, Master?", Pondo shouted at his elbow, his voice ringing from below deck. The wind howling against the sails made speech nearly inaudible.

"The current.", Kota clipped back, not bothering to turn his head. "It's flowing south and slowing us down considerably."

Chuckling heartily to himself, Pondo shrugged. He maneuvered past the mast of the sails and trotted up the stairs to join his master. "I... suppose we'll just have to be patient."

Kota waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the notion. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Master Pondo." His voice was steely and unfeeling, like a hollow echo.

Unsure of what to do, Pondo merely swallowed hard and blinked in response. He'd never seen Kota so distraught, yet so firmly staunch. Part of him wondered if Aaron would approve... but out of respect, he forced the suspicion to the back of his mind. After all, if it hadn't been for Kota, they'd have never escaped the Brethren's clutches.

But still... something wasn't right about him.

Overhearing the curt exchange, Kiara stepped up behind Pondo, tapping his burly shoulder and whispering, "What is it now?"

Damien then appeared beside his wife, nodding the question himself.

Pondo turned and kept his voice just below a whisper. "Kota seems unusually ill-tempered.", He sighed in a lax breath, feigning concern for the better. "He's been like this ever since we set sail." Swallowing again, he gathered his wits and raised his finger to the royal parchment clipped to the elders belt. "I fear the contents of that scroll may have... disillusioned him."

Damien cut in silently, "Regardless, I don't see why-"

Finally, after overhearing quite enough, Kota swiveled on his heel with alarming agility, confronting the three with an expression akin to disgust. He growled in a low hum, "If there's something you'd like to remark, why not remark it to my face?"

The three shared puzzled glances, while the rest of the crew scattered about the ship suddenly went mute, taken aback by their leader's shrill tone.

Kota stared at them for a long moment, anger burning in his eyes. "If you must know, I am disillusioned because we were betrayed and led astray by the very same people we sought to protect for hundreds of years!" He raised his voice – it wasn't violent, but it was certainly powerful. "Don't any of you understand? What happened to us was no accident! We were wrongfully persecuted because of the powers we possess – because we are not like the rest of mankind! King Eldar and the Brethren Court eliminated the Ministry in a misguided effort to constitute balance! They saw themselves as inferior to us... and so they began to fear us... and then, finally, they opted to remove us altogether!"

The listening brood lowered their heads in silence. They knew in their hearts that Kota's words were painful but true – and until now, they hadn't stopped to truly reflect on what had happened... or even why it happened.

Kota pounded his fist against the mast and continued, "They shamelessly and brutally tore away at our numbers, in spite of everything we've done for them!" He tore the scroll from beneath his robe and dangled it for all to see, his gazed drawn primarily to the three outspoken followers frozen inches in front of him. "So when you question why I'm so disillusioned, take a hard look at this scroll and understand what society truly thinks of our likes!"

It didn't take long for murmurs of rue and dissent to travel across the length of the ship, interspersing amongst the imputed outcasts and their blessedly loyal Pokémon.

Pondo bowed his head in apology, Kiara and Damien swiftly mimicking the gesture.

Kota untensed and motioned for them to rise. He knew he couldn't blame them for their naivety , so he'd have to usher them to truth at a later time. No matter the cost or strife, he had every intention of rebuilding the Ministry; only then could he instill the vow to one day punish those who had wronged the Aura Guardians.

"Land ho!"

The abrupt cry sent the crew into a cheering frenzy, while Kota stepped up to the bow to spot the mountainous landmass looming beyond the ocean mist, complete with rolling valleys and cobalt alpines, which Kota took prompt notice of. "Those mountains look promising.", He whispered to himself, picking up a faint but undeniable flicker in the Aura. "I can sense something extraordinary about them..."

Pondo stood patiently behind his elder, awaiting orders.

At last, the wise prophet whirled. He watched people and Pokémon throng orderly across the deck, then furrowed a brow to Pondo. "Is everyone ready to go ashore?"

Pondo nodded quietly, managing a slight smile.

"Then let us celebrate our freedom... and explore our new abode.", Kota murmured.

…...

The ballroom doors were opened by a pair of stately dressed servants in uniforms of rich red, and the ruby sunlight filtering through the glistering windows was blinding, nearly slowing Eldar to an abrupt halt as he and his guards stepped into the grand hall. He felt his bony knees wobble slightly as he shuffled across the majestic marble floor, gaze leveled to the center of the room, where Lady Rin sat by her lonesome at the far end of a long, narrow table.

She raised her head, pushing unwanted strands of hair out of her lifeless eyes. Her face was no longer rosy and fair, instead sickly and frail beneath a shade of ghostly white. She wore a sagging frown beneath tired eyes, bags piling beneath them. Her hair was now a frizzy, glossy mess of chestnut curls, their golden luster long gone.

Smiling, Eldar followed the carpet to the empty reach of the table, then took the seat across from Rin, folding his hands delicately in front of him. Even through aging eyes, he could see clearly that the once-beautiful maiden had lost touch with herself since Aaron's death: she was now the image of despair, a queen without class. And he could only heckle at it.

With a twitching hand, Rin dismissed her security from the ballroom, leaving only herself, Eldar, and the Rhydon Guards posted on either side of his chair. She then released an effete breath from her faded lips, whispering in a raspy voice, "I know why you are here."

"Then I'd rather we skip the formalities.", Eldar sniffed, that fiendish voice sounding out again. He wasn't even yelling, and yet his voice seemed to fill all of the space around and above them, more powerful than ever. "You surely recall what became of your former suitor, Prince Damien, after he vowed allegiance to the traitors." His bony fingers clawed into the table, nails practically digging into its mahogany surface, and he seethed, "If you share his treacherous interests, then you will be dethroned as well."

She glared weakly, eyes landing on the villainous king. "I trust you'll be wanting a name then."

Eldar nodded his head, stiff and formal. "Hand over the accused... and perhaps I'll extend mercy towards you and your people."

Stunned by his use of wordage, Rin blinked, unsure whether to nod or shake her head. "Are you threatening my kingdom?" Her voice quickly found life, audible through a breath of anger. "You have no right to wage war against my people! It's criminal! It's unlawful!"

The villain leaned into the table, unperturbed by Rin's shift in attitude. His voice dropped low, lethal, and he whispered, "I AM the law."

"You are a felon, that is what you are.", She fought back, pounding her fists to the table in a careful but forceful display. "I already played a hand in the death of ONE Aura Guardian. I'm not prepared to repeat that mistake! I will not stoop to your level!" Tears poured down her bony cheeks, nostalgic as the day her lover perished. "As far as I'm concerned, you only desire to see Lunan descend into violent and senseless anarchy!"

Eldar didn't even twitch. He could only grin that feral grin, that toothy grin. "It was indeed part of the appeal, I can admit to that now.", He replied, clearing his throat. "Aaron wasn't the only one trying to set an example."

Rin's eyes widened, startled – she hadn't expected such... brutal honesty. "Just what were you trying to accomplish?", She demanded tearfully, yet hoarsely.

Eldar shrugged his shoulders carelessly. His voice grew chiller than before. "Oh, nothing in particular, to be perfectly honest.", He sighed. "I just love a good thrill, is all."

Rin could only pale as the old man chuckled like a madman, his silty voice scraping through the air like a rusted gate. She could hardly hold herself together knowing that her beloved had died solely for Eldar's jolly amusement, that the Ministry had crumbled to his wicked rule and allowed a reign of mayhem and madness to surface from its ashes.

Eldar soon fell silent. He turned a benevolent smile on her, watching the turmoil projecting from her eyes, and with the utmost patience, he ventured, "Rin, may I share a little anecdote with you?" He stood from his seat and began to pace back and forth in short but unsettling circuits. "Since you're just dying to know the truth, you just might fancy it."

Forcing a nervous lump down her throat, she nodded wordlessly, stiffening readily in her throne for another shell-shocking truth.

But Eldar has something else in mind, and as he treaded his steps caustiously, he began to recount, "As a young lad, I valued so little, for I'd been born and raised into poverty." He looked to the floor in self-reflection. "We were pennyless... unwatned and unsought... cast away by the cruel wretches of the upperclassmen."

Rin darted a suspicious glare at the hobbling king, listening to his story with undettered focus.

Eldar let out a long sigh, then continued in a mellow voice, "My father was a ruthless thief – but his greatest joy was not what he salvaged from his crimes... but rather the sport of the crime itself. He would pilfer jewls and medallions, even chalices of the finest gold." He arched his head in thought, eyes roaming the walls. "The irony was that he'd willingly return those stolen goods after a day's chase through the marketplace... rather than trade those goods to provide for my mother and I."

Rin's stomach clenched. "That's... awful.", She blurted out, unable to help herself. Her heart gave a sickening lurch as her breath caught in her throat.

Eldar shook his head, his gaze unmoving. "No.", He hissed, his smile widening to a prideful expression. "I envied it. I still do." He whipped his head to Rin and shifted closer to the table. "When stirring mayhem is your sole ambition, you find yourself experiencing the world as it should be experienced: without reason or regret." He curled his rawboned fists and sneered, "Survival to the fittest is not only fun... but it's fair. More importantly... it's inevitable. I accept that now."

Rin's mouth fell open. "Wha-"

"He gave me this before he deserted my mother and I." Eldar then uncurled one of his fists, letting a shimmering, silver ring roll onto the surface of the table. Leaning inward, he quietly read the inscription branded into the ring's alloy bend, "'Everything is innevitable'."

Rin was speechless; she could no longer cover her insecurities, for the truth was even more disturbing than she initially suspected. "You... you wiped out the Aura Guardians for self-gratification?" She stared at him as though he were a psychopath – and he undoubtedly was. "H-How could you be so heartless! Because of you, our kingdoms have suffered years of war and destruction... and chaos!"

"Chaos is balance.", He muttered softly, thoughts openly flowing from his tongue. He stuffed the ring back into his sleeve and whispered, "The only thing that stands in the way now... is you."

Rin barely managed a gasp. She'd been snuffed out. She could hide no more. She had to take action and do what the other Guardians couldn't. Eldar would pay for his crimes.

Before another word could be uttered, Rin flipped the table to its side in an impossible show of strength and wrenched Aaron's scepter from beneath her seat, pointing its shimmering cusp at the defenseless king. "I spent eight bloody years training for this day!", She growled through grated teeth, inching her way across the ballroom as Eldar stood frozen in fear. "I promised Aaron I wouldn't pursue my hidden talents... but after you unfairly cheated him into a undeserving fate, my priorities changed for the better!"

A pulsing blast of Aura was then fired from the scepter. Eldar dived to the side with a ragged gasp, barely evading the blast, yet leaving his Pokémon bodyguards exposed to the attack.

The wieldly shockwave fleetly dispatched both Rhydon where they stood, rendering the pair unconscious.

With frightened, panicked breaths, Eldar scrambled to find safety, hobbling towards the door with reckless abandon!

Rin treaded after him slowly, unworried, aiming the scepter from a distance. She fired a second blast of Aura, thus shattering the wall nearest Eldar and sending the old man flying across the room like a cheap rag doll. At this, she could feel unrivaled power tingling within her, a smile curving at her lips as she watched the shiftless king land with a painful thump.

Crippled and hanging by his last thread of stamina, Eldar stabbed his cane to the floor, using it as a support as he attempted to climb back up on unsteady feet.

Rin sprinted towards her helpless target and forced his cane up with her lover's weapon, then kicked up hard with her left foot, catching the wretch under the jaw. The slow sent him sprawling to the floor again as he lost his grip on his cane, and he crawled away like a beaten peasant, backing himself against the wall in tearful, pathetic surrender.

She had him unarmed and cornered now, it was only deserving. "You took my beloved!", She snarled down at him, choking on sobs, her dress torn and tattered as it swished around her in a much-needed embrace. "You took it all! You turned me into this!"

Eldar's back slouched humbly against the wall as though he were sinking into a kneeling position, the crystal cusp of Rin's weapon nudging precariously at his throat. "P-Please, you mustn't!" He whimpered raggedly, eyes pleading into hers for mercy. "Y-You wouldn't harm a weak old man, would you?"

Rin blinked twice, as if coming to her senses, her hostile posture relaxing to a hesitant one. Slowly, she lowered her blade.

But the moment Rin let her guard down, Eldar raised his lanky hand, fingers pinching together as his body adopted a chilling, orchid glow of psychic energy. His unforgiving eyes emitted a sickly flash of purple as the staccato pulse pounded in his temple; as Rin's scepter clattered to the floor, her petite hands now clenched at her throat.

"H-How are you-" A squelched gasp tore from the strangled queen, but was quickly stifled as she was lifted into the air against her will, thrashing and gagging against the unfathomable shift in gravity that throttled her in that same otherworldly glow of tipsy purple. Her skin paled whiter as she fluttered near unconsciousness, like a rouge strung up by the gallows.

"The distant future holds many secrets, Lady Rin. I picked up a few tricks in my spare time." Eldar's thumb and forefinger nearly touched as her terror flew through him, immersed so deeply that it was rejuvenating. "You're just as gullible and spineless as the rest of them!", He cackled viciously, climbing to his feet, the invisible shackles of his mind squeezing the life out of her lissome frame. "You truly thought you could outwit the most powerful sorcerer in all of Lunan?"

"H-Hypocrite!", She choked out, hacking on her final breaths, her feet dangling erratically above his head. "Y-You foul, heartless hypoc-"

In one finishing motion, he jerked his hand back and wrenched down on his psychic reigns, snapping her neck like a twig.

Rin's lips parted for a ravaged huff, her eyes blinking shut. Her struggling movements became still against the binds of his psyche, numb and forever suppressed, thus ending the life of the last Aura Guardian. The job was now complete.

Eldar untensed and carelessly flicked his wrist, tossing Rin's body aside with little concern. He whirled on his heel to reach down for his cane, but froze when he sensed... that the rift in the Aura was still present, faint but definite.

"M-Momma!", A pair of squealing voices echoed across the hall, simultaneous.

Eldar's back stiffened against the shrill cry, his gray hair standing on end. "It... can't be.", He growled beneath his breath, whipping his head to the door to find twin eight-year-olds – one girl and one boy – standing at the ballroom entrance in unmoving horror. "Impossible!"

Alas, the improbable was destined to be, as both children beared the spitting image of the Great Sir Aaron: the same facial alignment, the same scent of Aura. The resemblance was irrefutable. But how could it be so? Had Rin and Aaron conceived heirs on their night of passion eight years ago, the night intended to shamelessly win Aaron's trust?

Eldar had to be sure, he had to be certain! He could sense the wielder's gift among the two of them, and he had to single it out and impede the prophecy before it could ever take root!

As the old man skidded towards them, the young duo merely trembled in his presence, silent and too traumatized to move.

Eldar wrenched the girl aside, sensing no faculty about her, his eyes honing in on the boy over all else. He approached the lad slowly, reaching out to graze his cheek with a skeletal finger. "You carry Aaron's Aura.", He gritted in neither request nor demand, drawing on his own conclusions. "You are the heir. You are the next Affinity Soul. The prophecy... lives, which means... the other six have been survived as well."

No reply, not even a whimper.

Eldar shrunk back, his mind reeling back to the day he first brought baby Aaron before the Tree of Beginning. "The enchantress of time was right, I miscalculated after all. Perhaps... I cannot change what is fated." A peculiar smile bloomed to life on his lips. "The Seven Guardians of Aura are no more eternal than time itself, just as they are no more inevitable, nay more containable, than the ever-dawning chaos..."

The boy shifted slightly, feeling safe for the moment – a fatal assumption.

The bitter smile twisting on Eldar's face froze before the son of prophecy, "But perhaps... it takes someone as cunning and defiant as I to break the bloodline."

As Eldar moved in to engage the helpless youth, the doors burst open and a rescue party of Cameran Knights poured into the ballroom, armed and single-file. While a handful of them scuttled across the hall to stand guard of the girl and her mother's lifeless body, the rest of the infantry pushed towards Eldar in a valiant effort to receive the boy, their weapons drawn and girded.

Outnumbered, Eldar motioned his hand and a psychic barrier materialized from thin air, deflecting the hailstorm of arrows and arsenals lurching towards him. He gritted his teeth and reeled his head in all directions, eyes prowling for an escape route.

As if heeding his silent prayer, a familiar black, swirling portal of shadowy fog opened up from behind him, accompanied by Celebi.

Spotting the nymph from the corner of his eye, Eldar frowned – it became evident that the enchantress had sent for him. Unable to sustain much more from the queen's security forces, the defeated king readied to make a dash for the portal... but not before first throwing a daggering glare at Aaron's boy, whom stood a mere few feet aside him, "Mark my words, child; after I've found and vanquished the six other chosen ones, I will return for you as well... and I WILL kill you."

Gasping in short, panicked breaths, the boy staggered backwards, slipping just out of Eldar's reach.

Acknowledging this, Eldar narrowed his eyes, pinning the child to the wall with a telekinetic thrust. "Until then... you will remember none of this." Feeling a tremor in the Aura, Eldar looked above; the psychic barrier encasing him was beginning to shrivel as more reinforcements flooded into the ballroom. He knew to disappear... and fast.

Finally, once released from the villain's psychic folds, Aaron's injured son slumped unconscious against the wall, his mind a total blank as the wretched hermit responsible deserted his guarded post and dived into the portal after Celebi, never to be seen or heard from again by the dwellers of Lunan.

…...

A fulsome moon peeked over the snowy ridges of the mountains with barely a cloud in tow, its light glittering down on Kota and his people as they migrated across valleys and hilltops, scaling their way to the strip of mountain that divided the promise land like some sort of divine offshoot. There was something about the split in landscape that was just so puzzling, yet so captivating and bedazzling.

An hour's brisk hike brought them to the alpines. Kota moved quickly between thick tree trunks and waist-high flora, his trek obscured by gnarled, low branches and the dappled pattern of leaves' shadows. The heavy tread of his boots seemed alien to the surrounding wildlife, the likes of which he'd never seen. Even the native Pokémon were among the most bizarre he'd ever encountered, many of which hung from the treetops, gauging his every move.

As Kota halted to take in the magnificent sights and smells, Pondo stood nervously beside him, indicating the valley with a sweeping gesture. "Err... Master Kota... this mountain range feels... peculiar."

Kota narrowed his eyes to their said destination and muttered back, "It's what's beneath it that interests me."

Within moments, their stroll into the unknown regions picked up again, Kota leading the way. A wide path of dirt and thinning trees winded before them, the air becoming much chiller.

They were crossing into the eye of the pass now. And once having reached the gradient climb of the tallest mount, Kota slowed his gait and crouched low, eying the obscured mountain cave directly ahead of him. "There, that tunnel will guide us.", He whispered to those huddled behind him. "We'll follow that passage to the root of the mountain."

…...

The cold, hard contact of some dusty floor snapped Eldar fully awake. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, taking in his darkened surroundings. He shivered and craned his neck. As he straightened up, he realized he was in some kind of runic chamber, lit solely by a pattern of crystal arches embedded in the stone walls. There was no sign of Celebi or the masked enchantress, however – not even a trace of the portal he first stumbled into.

He managed to turn his head to the center of the chamber, eyes of amber fixated on what appeared to be some kind of casket. "Ah?", He murmured quietly to himself, hobbling across the tomb to examine the mysterious shrine. A cross between a smile and a reprimand yanked at the corners of his lips as his hands grazed over the sigils engraved in the coffin. "What have we here? A clue, perhaps?"

"The rabble of survivors deserted this tomb some time ago.", A snakelike hiss sounded from behind him, stirring from the shadows. "You won't find them here. Now... please... kindly leave our master to rest in peace. Sleep is all he has left now."

Eldar reeled with the click of his heel to meet the leering gaze of an Arbok slithering its way across the musty floor. "I am no longer with the Brethren, for my true colors have been shown.", The renegade king grumbled back, though arching an intrigued brow. "However... I'd fancy to know the whereabouts of these... survivors you speak of."

The talking reptile froze a mere inches away, arching its head up, the sails of its scaly hood opening fully. "One of them sought refuge from your persecution.", It explained in short, its voice teeming with a blend of regret and disappointment. "We offered her an escape to a remote but untainted land, far from this providence, beyond the seas... beyond your jurisdiction."

Suddenly, before the cobra could finish, a Dusclops egressed from the shadows and bellowed, "But alas, the lying wench went back on her word... and made a mockery of our emperor! She ran off with her people before we could attempt to subdue them."

Eldar cocked his head slightly. "The six of the seven chosen are surely bound to their numbers." He rubbed his bearded chin ponderously, now realizing why Celebi had teleported him to this tomb.

Arbok matched his smile, formulating a plan. "If you wish to pursue them... then perhaps we can draw a pact." The serpent coiled around Eldar's ankles, just as it did to Kiara. "Would you first care to help us awaken our glorious emperor? He can surely help you."

"_I simply don't have time for this." _Eldar rolled his eyes in ire and curled his fist, hoisting both Pokémon up in a psychic choke-hold. "Or you could show me to them yourselves!", He retorted, wrenching them higher into the air as they squirmed against his sorcerous hold. "I will stop at nothing until I've tracked them down, do you hear me?"

Both Pokémon nodded and squealed their consent, lungs and limbs crushing beneath the power of his mind.

Lowering his hand, he let both Pokémon tumble to the floor, then approached them in a more quiet but lustful manner, "Now, from the beginning, detail this... faraway land you mentioned. Give me the names of the survivors."

…...

Later that evening, near the stroke of midnight, the Brethren Court sat together in a most eerie silence, looks of guilt and regret exchanging from all across the table. The air was silent, almost anguishing, as the mood played to a deserving emptiness. Pale, lurid moonlight washed over them from long, high windows; their royal blue drapes pulled back to let in the meek spectral light.

The silence lifted as one of the forge's serfs entered the court's chamber, bowing before the former monarchs of Lunan. He darted his eyes to Tyrell, swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, then relayed in a whist voice, "Brethren Lord Eldar is still missing, sir."

Tyrell slammed a fist to the table, beckoning the glances of those in attendance. "The cheat is no different than the quietest of plagues, passing through and leaving devastation in its path." He leaned back in his throne, rubbing his temples despairingly. "He fooled us all from the very beginning. We were looking in the face of the enemy without even knowing it. We elected a Kaiser to power... at the sacrifice of every Aura Guardian's existence."

The others shrunk back in their own royal chairs, unable to find their voices. They could only reflect on the unforgivable mistake they'd made – why the Ministry was no more, as well as why half the seats in the room were unfilled: Alessirc, dead; Rin, dead; and now Eldar, revealed for what he truly was.

"What's awful is... we can't undo any of it.", Tyrell continued in a low murmur, mouth parched dry. "Revoking Eldar's laws will not restore the Ministry. It will only raise questions, if anything. We can't afford to make fools of ourselves."

The portly Lord Zara spoke next, his voice less wistful and more analytic. "Eldar harbored his own agenda.", He surmised, biting thoughtfully on his nails. "He probably felt that exterminating every other Aura Wielder would leave him unchallenged. He really made a mess of matters."

"And we were none the wiser.", Queen Petra sniffled, the third of the court to speak her sorrows, her youthful eyes cringed shut. "My heart... weeps. I've never felt more sick to the pit of my stomach than I do now. We're murders, that is what we are."

Tyrell sighed inwardly, biting down on his lip. He let his eyes gloss over the grieving Lords and Ladies, then leaned into the table and whispered, "The people of Lunan must never know what transpired at the Cameran Palace this evening." His frown deepened – yet he knew the only way to cover an ugly truth was with a contended lie. "I will give word that Eldar stepped down as the Brethren King... and that Lady Rin passed away in her sleep."

"What of Rin's children?", Zara questioned, furrowing a brow. "Are they stable?"

The messenger serf stationed beside Tyrell cleared his throat to speak. "I've just received word from the castle.", He detailed as professionally as possible. "The boy is still unconscious. The girl is faring well, but choosing not to recite the ordeal."

Tyrell nodded, having heard similar rumors earlier. "Eldar harassed the boy just prior to his retreat, according to reports from the palace security." His lips curled inward. "The child is an Aura Guardian... like his father... like his mother... and Eldar knew this."

Lord Zara glanced towards Tyrell in a pressing manner. "If the child is to remain safe from Eldar's reach, he must be cared for at a distance... and renamed for his own protection."

It soon became apparent that the duke was already one step ahead of Zara's suggestion. "I will send the boy to live with his great uncle Pyro on Mount Cinnabar.", He proposed, earning a series of consenting nods. "Eldar will not be able to detect his presence there. And under the tribe's watch, the boy's innate abilities will not be so easily unmasked. He'll live a far safer life in blissful unawareness."

From this, there was some dull murmuring amongst the council.

Tyrell paid it no mind. "The girl, on the other hand, has shown no extraordinary mark.", He concluded in a hopeful tone. "She does not possess the gift like her brother does. Eldar won't bother with her. She's free to live a life of normalcy."

"She's free to do much more than that.", Queen Petra weighed in, the others nodding in approval. "I dare say she's perfectly fit to spend her days in the Cameran Palace as her mother's crowned successor. Not to mention a member of this Court."

Tyrell watched his fellow crowns reach a mutual verdict, then stood from his throne to give the official decree. "It's decided then. The children will be separated... for their own good." He flicked his gaze to his messenger and spoke in a low whisper. "Make the arrangements in quiet. Speak of this to no one outside the royal delegation."

The serf nodded, then scurried off to contact the Cameran Palace.

Pulling his duties back into focus, Tyrell reeled on his heel to address the new council of the Brethren Empire. "This session of emergency is adjourned."

Alas, those Lords and Ladies just sulked in their seats, unmoving. Even with reinstated authority, each and every one of them knew deep in their hearts that they could not carry on as normal. Their deal with the devil would scar them for as long as they ruled... and the vacancy left by the Ministry would serve exclusively as that scar.

…...

Kota's insight proved spot-on as the underground tunnels channeled into something else entirely. The rift grew stronger with every step, the air becoming staler. The darkness was thickening, though no obstacle for those with the sight of Aura; through their powers, everything soon became vivid and surreal.

Deep beneath the mountains of the promise land laid an abandoned world of jagged building structures and jutting wreckage that attested to the violent destruction of an advanced civilization. The scenery was dry and barren, seemingly abandoned and left for rubble. Large piles of bizarre, rusted machinery spanned in every direction, while mountains and columns of debris lay scattered about, possibly the shattered remains of a sprawling metropolis.

"What are these queer contraptions?", Damien queried, parting from the group to better examine the futuristic accouterments littered all over the underground city.

"The ruins of a civilization that surpassed our own.", Kota answered staunchly, so sure of his conclusion. "It is the will of the Aura that brought us here. And it is the will of the Aura that we rebuild... so that our descendants may one day exact vengeance against the surface world and all who have wronged us."

Blank expressions formed in response. None would speak out, though none could react with much aplomb.

Kota's lips turned upward in a small smile. "One day, in time, the Aura will rise again."

Everyone shared one obedient nod... then returned their attention to their marvelous surroundings, eager to explore.

As his people scattered to inspect the shambled providence, Kota happened upon a dusty stone pedestal posted in the center of a large clearing of rubble. A small, glittering object sat atop it, beckoning him from the darkness. He approached with caution, noting that it was some kind of ringlet.

_Time_

It exuded ancient power... defying power... power fated for him.

_Space_

He took in a sharp breath and slid the ring over his pointer finger, letting its mystic energies fill and ennoble him.

_Sin_

The mysterious ring nestled firm around his mortal flesh. With a slight nod, he drew his hood over his head, feeling oddly nostalgic in that moment, and pressed further into the ruins as the shadows swallowed him whole.

TO BE CONCLUDED . . .

**(A/N:** Yup, for those of you following my Giovanni Chronicles Saga, you've probably figured out by now that Eldar is Metsuma Rocket's ancestor. Oh, and just to clarify, there is absolutely no connection between Eldar's ring and the ring Kota found in the end of this chapter. That was totally a coincidence.

**Next Chapter:** In the story's brief – but hopefully inspiring – epilogue, the public practice of Aura Wielding finally surfaces after hundreds of years of ignorance, bringing renewed hope to future generations of humans and Pokémon.**)**


End file.
